


Fading - Italian Translation

by tothemoonmydear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trigger Warning!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 204,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonmydear/pseuds/tothemoonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis conosce la bellezza; la combinazione delle qualità che donano piacere al senso estetico. Crea quelle combinazioni ogni giorno nei completi che disegna mentre studia Moda all’università. Il taglio del modello, il colore del tessuto, l’intreccio delle cuciture; tutto viene messo insieme per creare qualcosa di favoloso. Quando lo studente di scienze con le lunghe gambe e il sorriso completo di fossette accetta di fargli da modello, Louis decide di aver trovato la bellezza personificata. Harry pensa solo che Louis abbia bisogno che qualcuno gli mostri quanto sia lui a essere bello, in realtà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629683) by [tothemoonmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonmydear/pseuds/tothemoonmydear). 



> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

A Louis per poco non prende un colpo quando sente un leggero bussare alla porta dello studio. Le sue nocche sbiancano, strette attorno al tavolo da ritaglio, ma si impone di prendere un respiro profondo e forzare un sorriso, prima di voltarsi. Non è il tipo che scarica le sue frustrazioni sugli altri; preferisce sfogarle su se stesso. Quando si volta, trova Liam che, esitante, fa capolino sulla soglia, timoroso di entrare e disturbarlo.

«Va tutto bene, entra pure. Sto solo tagliando». Louis sorride, poggiando il pesante paio di forbici da tessuto.

Liam scivola dentro lo studio e si avvicina al lungo tavolo in legno cosparso di deliziosi tessuti e sottili pezzi di carta da modello. Non ha idea di cosa cucirà Louis, con essi, ma riesce già a vedere la bellezza nei materiali e nei colori che ha scelto di usare, combinandoli insieme. Porta un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’amico e quest’ultimo si lascia andare a quel tocco con un sospiro.

«Tutto bene?» domanda, gentilmente.

«Insomma… Tutto sta venendo davvero bene nel suo insieme, ma ho chiesto alle ragazze di chiedere in giro, perché ho bisogno di un modello maschile, solo che non sono riuscite a trovare nessuno. Quindi ora mi tocca uscire a cercare e non ho tempo per questo, davvero. Non penso neanche che qualcuno accetterebbe» sospira, pizzicandosi il ponte del naso.

«Sai che Zayn lo farebbe volentieri, per te, e anche io» si offre Liam; detesta vedere il suo migliore amico stressato.

«Lo so e ti ringrazio, ma Zayn è troppo basso per quel che ho disegnato e tu sei troppo muscoloso per quel blazer». Louis sospira di nuovo, indicando il manichino dove ha appeso i pezzi quasi terminati. «Ho bisogno di qualcuno che sia alto e magro».

«Perché non provi con qualcuno della squadra di Basket?» suggerisce Liam, sfregando la punta delle dita contro la seta sistemata sul tavolo.

«Hannah ha già chiesto a Robbie, ma il loro torneo è il giorno della sfilata, quindi nessuno di loro riuscirebbe a farlo» spiega l’amico, lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbuffo. «Ora, però, dovrei tornare al mio lavoro» aggiunge, con un tono pieno di sottintesi, perché parlare della sfilata lo innervosisce parecchio.

«D’accordo, ti lascio stare. Terrò gli occhi aperti in caso dovessi vedere qualcuno» dice Liam, stringendogli delicatamente la spalla. «Vuoi che io e Zayn veniamo a farti compagnia per pranzo, alla fine della prossima ora?»

Lo stomaco di Louis duole al pensiero di doversi riempire, ma egli scuote il capo, «No grazie, Li. Ho già preso un hamburger prima di venire qui» mente.

«Okay. Allora ci vediamo a casa?» domanda Liam, dopo aver annuito.

«Ci vediamo a casa» acconsente Louis, già distratto dai pensieri relativi al suo progetto.

Liam si avvicina alla porta e Louis tira un sospiro di sollievo quando si ritrova solo, di nuovo, nel laboratorio silenzioso. Ama i suoi migliori amici alla follia, ma riesce a malapena a tenere tutto insieme a causa della pressione per la sfilata di moda invernale; nonostante abbiano entrambi buone intenzioni, riesce a pensare meglio quando è solo. Ha tre settimane e sa che tutto sarà pronto per tempo, perché Louis potrebbe essere in ritardo per qualsiasi altra cosa ma non mai con le scadenze che riguardano i suoi abiti. Il problema del modello maschile, però, lo sta facendo impazzire.

Il lato negativo dell’essere nel corso di Fashion Design all’università è che ha qualcosa come un centinaio di ragazze carine, molto più che volenterose di fare le modelle per lui, ma c’è una scelta davvero povera per quel che riguarda i modelli maschili.

È all’università da due anni e questo è il suo terzo; ha il privilegio di mostrare la sua intera collezione alla sfilata invernale organizzata dalla scuola, insieme a tutti gli altri del suo stesso anno. Quest’anno ha deciso di azzardare e cimentarsi nel design maschile e, mentre gli articoli di vestiario sono risultati spettacolari, ora sta andando fuori di testa per trovare qualcuno che possa indossarli e render loro giustizia. Lascia il tavolo da ritaglio con la seta fine e raggiunge i tre manichini di fronte alla finestra ghiacciata dello studio. Il primo regge un paio di pantaloni a gamba stretta con un bellissimo soprabito color verde pisello che sta solamente aspettando di avere i bottoni cuciti. Louis vuole trovare quelli semplicemente perfetti durante uno dei suoi numerosi giri al negozio di stoffe. Il secondo manichino regge un completo con pantaloni di tweed e un maglione dal collo spesso; i pantaloni sono irremovibili e metà dello stress di Louis è dovuto alla necessità di trovare qualcuno che abbia delle gambe abbastanza sottili da riuscire a toglierseli. Il terzo manichino è il suo preferito; i jeans sono perfetti e il tessuto soffice della maglietta cucita a mano contrasta alla perfezione con il denim. Il blazer poi, il blazer è il suo capolavoro.

Louis sospira e si strofina gli occhi, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui il suo stomaco piange. Ha mentito riguardo all’hamburger perché Zayn e Liam lo hanno già rimproverato per non aver mangiato abbastanza a cena, la sera precedente. I loro orari scolastici sono abbastanza diversi, quindi è semplice dire bugie riguardo a quel che mangia, ma è più difficile nei weekend perché dividono un appartamento e i ragazzi tendono a notare quando non tocca cibo per tutto il fine settimana. È bravo a trovare scuse, comunque, e ogni volta che cominciano a sembrare preoccupati, Louis mangia. Mangia e poi va a farsi una doccia, che realmente significa lasciar scorrere l’acqua così che non lo sentano svuotare il suo stomaco, prima che i succhi gastrici assorbano i nutrienti che non vuole e di cui non ha bisogno.

No, Louis non ha decisamente bisogno di quella pasta pesante che Liam ama o della pizza unta che è la preferita di Zayn. E non ha nemmeno bisogno di quella mela da cui ha preso tre morsi, quella mattina, per evitare di svenire mentre stava appuntando quell’abito. È facile per lui ignorare le fitte del suo stomaco, quando passa la mano sui suoi fianchi paffuti e sulla sua pancia rigonfia. Quindi si volta di nuovo e torna al tavolo per concentrarsi nel tagliare la forma corretta sulla seta scelta per il vestito da cocktail è intenzionato a terminare prima della fine dell’ora.

Louis riesce nel suo intento, concludendo l’abito poco prima che suoni la campanella, così raduna le sue cose e sistema tutto nell’angolo dello studio.

Ha lezione di Merchandising dall’altra parte del campus, ma ha ancora tempo per fermarsi al carrello delle bevande e prendere un tè, sperando che la punta di latte che aggiunge possa aiutarlo a combattere i lievi capogiri dovuti al vuoto nel suo stomaco. Sistema la tracolla sopra la spalla con la tazza di carta tra le mani ed è sul punto di correre a lezione, quando qualcuno attira la sua attenzione.

Lì, poggiato contro al muro fuori dal laboratorio di biologia, c’è quello che, se possibile, pare essere il ragazzo più splendido che abbia mai visto. Sta parlando e ridendo con un compagno più basso dai capelli biondi e tinti. È in posa come se fosse nel mezzo di un servizio fotografico; tutto aria pigra e postura perfettamente naturale, un piede poggiato contro al muro, una mano attraverso quei ricci impeccabili e color cioccolato. È alto e smilzo, ma non troppo esile. Ha fianchi magri, lunghe braccia e una mascella quadrata. Poi ride, e assomiglia più a uno squittio, ma è stranamente bello il modo in cui piega all’indietro il capo e poggia la mano sopra la bocca.

Louis non può non notare gli enormi occhi verdi, brillanti, e quel paio di adorabili fossette. Non sa cosa stia dicendo il ragazzo biondo, ma deve essere esilarante perché l’altro, quello bellissimo, poggiato contro al muro, sta ancora sghignazzando quando abbassa il capo e sorride timidamente al pavimento. Poi la porta della classe si apre e il bellissimo ragazzo si scosta dal muro per entrare in aula. Il fiato gli muore in gola quando Louis nota le sue gambe. Sembra che sia stato plasmato dentro i suoi jeans.

Trova decisamente facile ignorare il dolore allo stomaco, il brusio nella sua testa e lo stress che sente nelle ossa, perché lo ha appena trovato. È lui, quello giusto. Louis deve averlo.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis pensa a quel ragazzo mentre si dirige a lezione di Merchandising, pensa a quel ragazzo mentre è seduto al banco, pensa a quel ragazzo mentre scrive una relazione. Pensa a quel ragazzo finché la campanella non suona, segnalando la fine della lezione. Riesce a immaginarselo nei propri abiti, riesce a immaginare il modo in cui i pantaloni di tweed possano apparire addosso a quelle gambe lunghe una vita, riesce a immaginare come il blazer vesta alla perfezione addosso a quel fisico squadrato ma senza spalle esageratamente larghe.

È la perfezione e Louis decide che tenterà un’impresa in mensa per trovarlo.

Raduna le proprie cose e sistema il portatile sotto il braccio per poi lasciare la classe. I corridoi sono affollati e la sua frustrazione raggiunge un nuovo livello mentre tenta di passare attraverso la folla.

Quando finalmente raggiunge la mensa, si concede una pausa vicino all’entrata e si guarda attorno. Vede Zayn e Liam e decide che siederà con loro finché il ragazzo dai capelli ricci non si farà vivo. Sa che potrebbe anche non venire, ma vale la pena fare un tentativo.

Sta per muovere il primo passo per raggiungere i suoi amici, quando sente una risata a lui familiare. Gira il capo e si guarda attorno, abbastanza sicuro di trovare quel ragazzo col capo reclinato all’indietro. La risata è chiaramente causata dallo stesso tipo biondo di poco prima; siedono l’uno di fronte all’altro a uno dei tavoli. Il ragazzo si porta una mano ridicolamente larga sulla bocca per tentare di contenersi e abbassa il capo, mentre le spalle ancora tremano.

Louis sente un sorriso farsi strada agli angoli della bocca a causa della tenerezza del momento. Cambia direzione e si incammina verso il tavolo. Quando si avvicina sente l’accento irlandese marcato del ragazzo, il quale recita una frase che termina con “pezzo di merda”. Il castano per poco non emette un altro squittio, poi pare notare Louis avvicinarsi e si blocca con un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. Louis gli offre un sorriso gentile e il biondo allunga il collo per capire chi stia fissando il riccio. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevano sorprese quando vede Louis.

«Ehi» dice semplicemente quest’ultimo, scostando la sedia accanto al biondo e accomodandosi.

La bocca di quello carino è ancora spalancata e le sopracciglia del biondo per poco non toccano la linea dei suoi capelli. Louis lo trova un po’ strano, perché non pensa che resterebbe così silenzioso davanti a uno sconosciuto che prende posto accanto a lui, ma si limita a mantenere il sorriso gentile.

«Scusate se interrompo il vostro pranzo. Mi chiedevo se avessi un minuto» domanda, rivolgendosi al riccio.

Il ragazzo deglutisce rumorosamente prima di annuire.

«Certo, che succede?». La sua voce è lenta e bassa; sembra che rimbombi da una qualche parte in profondità, dentro di lui. Suona un po’ burbero, nonostante quelle fossette fanciullesche, ma c’è della gentilezza nel suo tono. Gli rivolge un sorriso timido, mostrando solo una fossetta, e guarda Louis, aspettando.

Louis annuisce e ravviva il sorriso; sta chiedendo un favore, dopotutto.

«Come ti chiami?» domanda per prima cosa.

«Ehm… Harry Styles» risponde il ragazzo.

«Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Louis Tomlinson».

«Lo so» ribatte Harry. Poi pare pentirsene, come se desiderasse non averlo mai detto.

Il biondo sembra soffocare una risata per qualche strana ragione e il riccio gli lancia un’occhiata in tralice.

Louis non è così sorpreso che Harry sappia il suo nome. Lui è per definizione un introverso; preferirebbe di gran lunga essere solo o con i suoi due migliori amici, perché interagire socialmente tende a sfinirlo. Comunque sia, anche se preferirebbe la solitudine, quando è obbligato negli ambienti sociali è estremamente estroverso ed è in grado di approcciarsi nel modo giusto più o meno con tutti. Per tutta la vita è stato circondato da persone che si consideravano suoi amici, nonostante egli sia il tipo che ne ha solo uno o due fidati alla volta, quindi non è sorpreso che Harry sappia il suo nome, perché quasi tutti lo conoscono. Gli è capitato di presentarsi a persone che gli hanno rivolto occhiate ferite perché le aveva già incontrate prima e non lo ricordava. Sa per certo, però, di non aver mai visto Harry, altrimenti se lo ricorderebbe, un ragazzo come quello.

«D’accordo, bene. A dire il vero avrei un enorme favore da chiederti e vorrei che ci pensassi su prima di rifiutare, okay?» esordisce Louis, sorridendo.

«Ehm— D’accordo» ribatte il riccio, completamente sconcertato.

«A che anno sei?» chiede il maggiore.

«Al primo» risponde come se stesse ammettendo qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

«Okay, quindi dubito che tu lo sappia, ma ogni anno, in inverno, c’è una sfilata di moda. Sono al mio terzo anno e mi sto per diplomare in Fashion Design, quindi la collezione che ho disegnato verrà mostrata in quell’occasione» spiega Louis.

Harry annuisce, ma sembra ancora confuso.

«È fantastico, ma, uhm, cosa c’entro io?»

«Be’, ho disegnato tre capi di abbigliamento maschile e ho bisogno di qualcuno che li indossi sulla passerella».

Le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevano.

«Sicuramente non starai insinuando che vorresti che lo facessi io» ridacchia appena, nervosamente.

Louis è più che determinato.

«È esattamente quello che intendo. Ti ho visto in corridoio ed è come se fossi fatto per quello che ho disegnato. Ho bisogno che sia tu a farlo».

Harry ride divertito all’idea.

«Non sono un modello, non ho mai sfilato. Non— non posso farlo» balbetta.

«Be’, sai camminare, no?» ribatte Louis, gentilmente. «Sarà semplice: tutto quello che dovrai fare sarà indossare quei tre capi e camminare lungo una passerella. Facilissimo».

Harry scuote il capo vigorosamente.

«Senti, sono davvero lusingato, ma non sono l’individuo più aggraziato del pianeta e probabilmente cadrò a faccia a terra. E poi, non credo che farei giustizia ai tuoi abiti».

È timido e si sottovaluta; Louis lo trova adorabile.

«Senti, Harry: non sono esattamente il tipo di persona che accetta un no come risposta. Non voglio espormi troppo, ma ho deciso che saresti perfetto, perciò te lo sto chiedendo gentilmente» insiste Louis, con un sorriso divertito.

Il riccio arrossisce e posa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, ora poggiate sul tavolo.

«Non voglio farti sfigurare» ribatte sommessamente.

Il più grande rimane un po’ sconcertato dalla genuina preoccupazione nella voce del ragazzo. Realizza che non gli sta dicendo di no perché non vuole o perché ha di meglio da fare; sembra davvero timoroso di non essere all’altezza. È assolutamente accattivante.

«Ehi» lo chiama Louis. Quindi Harry solleva lo sguardo e lo posa su di lui. «Sarai perfetto».

«Lo farà» interviene entusiasta il biondino. Sia Louis che Harry sollevano le sopracciglia in sua direzione. «Giusto Haz? Digli che lo farai».

Louis sorride e guarda il ragazzo.

«Okay, lo farò» acconsente il riccio, con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Il maggiore batte le mani.

«Grande! È fantastico! Lasciami il tuo numero, così ti farò sapere quando puoi venire allo studio per provare gli abiti».

Ottenuto il numero di Harry, lo ringrazia di nuovo. Scopre inoltre che il ragazzo biondo si chiama Niall e ringrazia anche lui per averlo aiutato convincere Harry. Lo lascia mentre sembra essere impegnato a considerare in cos’abbia deciso di cimentarsi.

Louis ha un sorriso raggiante che va da un orecchio all’altro, quando raggiunge il tavolo in cui siedono Zayn e Liam. Entrambi distolgono lo sguardo dal loro piccolo mondo nel momento in cui egli discosta la sedia da sotto il tavolo e si accomoda al loro fianco.

«Ho trovato il mio modello!» annuncia con gioia.

«Chi?» domanda Zayn, eccitato.

«Un ragazzo del primo anno di nome Harry Styles. È perfetto; le sue gambe sono così lunghe e magre e ha un busto spettacolare!» spiega Louis.

«Come l’hai convinto?» chiede Liam, sollevato nel vedere il migliore amico meno stressato.

«Sono stato abbastanza insistente» Louis alza le spalle. «E ora che ho risolto questo problema e che la mia mente è rilassata, tornerò in laboratorio per lavorare ancora un po’. Ci vediamo a casa».

Li saluta velocemente e si affretta fuori dalla mensa, sentendosi leggero e sollevato. La leggerezza si scopre essere dovuta alla fame e, nel momento in cui Louis entra nello studio, il suo cuore sta pompando velocemente, provocandogli capogiri. Perciò scava nella tracolla fino a quando non trova il contenitore di plastica con i pezzi di sedano che ha preparato quella mattina. Li sgranocchia mentre abbozza qualche

disegno e beve una bottiglietta di acqua per aiutare lo stomaco a riempirsi. Non può impedirsi di pensare a quanto fossero belli Harry, le sue labbra rosse, i suoi denti bianchi e i suoi occhi così verdi e caldi, visti da vicino.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

«Lou dove stai andando? Ho preparato la colazione!» esclama Zayn, alle prese coi fornelli.

Liam alza lo sguardo dal giornale e aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre Louis indossa le scarpe. Sa che Zayn si è occupato della colazione: ha percepito l’odore del bacon fin nella propria stanza. È stato doloroso sentire quanto il suo stomaco gridasse per averne un po’. Ha dovuto seppellire il naso contro al cuscino per mandare via l’odore e ha dovuto trangugiare il bicchiere d’acqua che aveva sul comodino accanto al letto, per cercare di ingannare le sue interiora.

«Scusate ragazzi. Voglio passare allo studio prima che inizino le lezioni. Comprerò un sandwich alle uova quando prenderò il mio tè» mente Louis.

«Sarebbe meglio mettere una brandina nello studio in questi giorni; non ti vediamo mai» sospira Liam.

Louis sente una fitta colpevole.

«Lo so, mi dispiace. È solo che lo show si sta avvicinando e—».

«Lo sappiamo, lo sappiamo. Va bene così, caro. Solo, promettici che sarai a casa per cena» lo supplica Zayn.

Louis forza un sorriso e annuisce.

«D’accordo, te lo prometto».

«Okay, stai attento quando guidi» si raccomanda Liam, sorridendo.

Louis rivolge loro un saluto da sopra le spalle e lascia l’appartamento; il suo sorriso si spegne non appena è nel corridoio. Essere a casa per cena significa dover mangiare un pasto. Quindi dovrà restringere l’apporto calorico del giorno, ora, perché anche se poi vomiterà tutto quel che mangerà, deve tenere conto delle calorie che verranno assorbite prima che riesca casualmente a raggiungere il bagno dopo cena. Questo significa niente latte nel tè e che decisamente non potrà mangiare le due fette del mandarino che ha con sé nella tracolla, quelle che aveva pensato di concedersi.

Vorrebbe davvero che l’edificio in cui vive avesse un ascensore perché, nonostante stia semplicemente scendendo le scale, le sue ginocchia stanno già dolendo un po’. Qualche volta deve sedersi e prendere una pausa anche mentre le sta salendo.

Quando finalmente raggiunge la propria macchina, muove la manopola del riscaldamento e armeggia con la radio finché non trova una stazione decente. Non ha davvero niente da fare in laboratorio, ma aveva bisogno di una scusa per non sedersi e fare colazione con loro.

Una volta a scuola, trova solo alcuni studenti per i corridoi, ma non incontra nessuno che conosce mentre prende il tè e si dirige verso il laboratorio. Va dritto ai

tre manichini vicino alla finestra, sfiorando il tessuto leggero della t-shirt sotto il blazer e aggiustando il collo del maglione. Per la milionesima volta da quando ha messo gli occhi su Harry, nel corridoio, la mente di Louis torna all’immagine del ragazzo nei pantaloni di tweed su cui ha speso così tante ore. Poi ha un momento di esitazione, perché forse il riccio potrebbe aver cambiato idea. Forse è solo una di quelle persone che non sa dire di no faccia a faccia e quando Louis gli scriverà, quella mattina, camperà qualche scusa e se ne tirerà fuori. Il suo stomaco si contorce in modo spiacevole, mentre si affretta a raggiungere la tracolla per cercare il suo cellulare. Pensa un momento, prima di comporre il messaggio.

‘Ehi, Harry. Sono Louis Tomlinson. Spero che tu voglia ancora aiutarmi con la sfilata di moda. Mi stavo solo chiedendo quando saresti disponibile per vederci’.

Lo invia e poggia il telefono; dato che non sono nemmeno le otto di mattina, non si aspetta una risposta fino a tardi. Si è appena voltato per prendere il suo blocco da disegno, quando il telefono suona in risposta.

‘Se vuoi ancora me come modello, allora voglio ancora aiutarti. Sto venendo a scuola ora, a dire il vero, oppure ho libera la seconda ora o dopo pranzo o dopo scuola, quando fa comodo a te’.

Louis sorride lievemente al messaggio; il ragazzo è certamente accomodante e la nota di biasimo che ha aggiunto è tenera. È sollevato. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice per Harry dire: “Oh, mi dispiace, non sono davvero in grado di farlo”. Non deve niente a Louis, non lo conosce nemmeno. Ma lui è lì, a offrire ogni singolo momento libero che ha.

‘Sei un tipo abbastanza mattiniero. Non ti sto interrompendo mentre studi? E sono già a scuola, se vuoi fare un salto in laboratorio adesso, ma se non riesci, la seconda ora va bene lo stesso’.

Di nuovo la risposta arriva nel giro di un minuto.

‘Vado a correre alla mattina e Niall rompe se gironzolo per il dormitorio mentre sta cercando di dormire, quindi sono libero. Posso portarti un caffè o un muffin o qualcosa?’

Lo stomaco di Louis si sta contorcendo e lo sta pregando di rispondere di sì, supplicando per qualche sorta di sostentamento, ma Louis è bravo quando si tratta di ignorarlo.

‘No, sto bene così, grazie. Ci vediamo tra poco’.

Louis torna nel suo angolo di laboratorio e raduna ciò di cui ha bisogno per sistemare Harry. Porta i tre manichini vicino al suo banco di lavoro e prende il puntaspilli e il metro. Si chiede vagamente cosa penserà il minore dei suoi disegni. Ieri sembrava solo indossare jeans e la maglietta di una band e Louis non crede che sia il genere di ragazzo che presta molta attenzione a quel che indossa. Immagina che sia uno di quei tipi semplici e senza pretese, qualcuno a cui puoi far indossare un poncho e sarebbe comunque favoloso.

Louis non è così. È rimasto in piedi, nudo, nella sua cabina armadio per troppo tempo, cercando disperatamente di trovare qualcosa che non mettesse in mostra i

suoi rotolini di grasso. Ha optato per un maglione blu troppo grande e un paio di pantaloni grigi che non si stringono attorno alle sue gambe. Ha arrotolato gli orli ed è andato in bagno per fissare i capelli nel suo solito ciuffo leggero. Quando si è guardato allo specchio, il suo primo istinto è stato quello di infilare le dita giù per la gola per provare a liberarsi di un po’ del grasso che ancora compariva lungo la linea della mascella, ma non c’era niente da espellere, nel suo stomaco.

Louis è piegato sul suo blocco di schizzi quando qualcuno bussa leggermente alla porta. Harry spinge per aprirla e muove qualche passo all’interno, sorridendo smagliante. Indossa un paio di jeans neri, una giacchetta grigia abbottonata e un cappello posizionato con la visiera all’indietro. Gli occhi di Louis si spostano su quei pochi ricci che gli cadono ai lati del viso, prima di incontrare il suo sguardo luminoso. È decisamente di una bellezza disarmante. Ricambia il sorriso e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi.

«Ti ho portato qualcosa lo stesso. Io di solito prendo un cappuccino, così ti ho portato la stessa cosa e ho preso uno scone a entrambi, sperando che ti piaccia» spiega esitante.

Per la prima volta, Louis nota il vassoio con le due tazze e le due buste di carta che Harry regge in una mano, mentre nell’altra mantiene la spallina dello zaino. Il suo stomaco sembra accartocciarsi. Sarebbe facile dire “no, grazie”, rifilare qualche bugia riguardo al non gradire quanto ha scelto, fingere di aver appena mangiato una colazione enorme, se non fosse che Harry lo sta guardando con quegli enormi occhi verdi così innocenti e pieni di speranza.

«È stato carino da parte tua, grazie» dice Louis, con un sorriso.

Libera un angolo del tavolo da lavoro per far sì che Harry possa accomodarsi e poggiare il vassoio. Quest’ultimo sorride, apparendo sollevato, e abbassa lo zaino. Louis prende uno sgabello in più ed Harry si siede, piegando le sue lunghe gambe in modo che un piede sia su uno dei pioli.

Il maggiore si sistema sul bordo del proprio sgabello mentre l’altro posiziona la tazza di fronte a lui. Louis guarda le sue lunghe dita mentre appiana il sacchetto per sistemarvi sopra gli scones. I suoi movimenti sono lenti e fluidi e il più grande si domanda se camminerà così anche sulla passerella. Immagina il ragazzo smilzo passeggiare lentamente negli abiti che ha cucito e si ritrova a sorridere.

«Apprezzo davvero quello che stai facendo, Harry» dice.

Il riccio sorride, dietro alla sua tazza di cappuccino, e stringe le spalle, sedendosi di nuovo.

«Sono lusingato che tu me l’abbia chiesto, anche se davvero non riesco a capire perché» ammette, timidamente.

«Perché hai il corpo perfetto per quello che ho disegnato» ribatte Louis, scrollando le spalle. L’altro lo imita.

«Bene, sarò felice di aiutarti, allora».

Si scambiano un sorriso e Louis sente lo sguardo di Harry su di sé mentre abbassa il capo e porta una mano a stringere la tazza, cercando di trarne un po’ di calore.

«Quindi… Tu e Niall vivete al dormitorio?» domanda Louis, rompendo il silenzio mentre aspetta che Harry finisca la sua colazione.

«Sì, l’ho appena incontrato ma si è rivelato essere un bravo ragazzo, quindi tutto funziona alla perfezione» risponde egli.

Louis si ritrova a guardarlo mentre solleva lo scone e lo porta alla bocca, notando il modo in cui la sua lingua scivola fuori dai denti come una sorta di pista di atterraggio per il cibo. Lo fa sorridere, per qualche ragione.

«Tranne quando ti butta fuori dalla stanza alle sette di mattina» aggiunge divertito.

Harry si lascia sfuggire una di quelle ridicole risatine acute e per poco non soffoca col suo stesso scone, approfittandone per portare una mano alla bocca per cercare di trattenersi. La vista provoca una risata involontaria da parte di Louis, in risposta. Ha adorato quello squittio fin dal primo momento in cui l’ha sentito nel corridoio, ma realizza velocemente che essere stato la causa di quella risata lo fa sentire abbastanza bene.

Le guance di Harry si arrossano un po’, quando deglutisce rumorosamente.

«Sì, tranne in quelle occasioni. Di solito vado in biblioteca e leggo; non è molto divertente».

«Perché non vai semplicemente a correre più tardi, di mattina?» domanda Louis. Dà uno sguardo al proprio scone e ne mordicchia qualche pezzo. A chiunque parrebbe che stia mangiando distrattamente, riducendo in piccoli pezzi il cibo. Nessuno noterebbe mai che nessuna delle briciole finisce nella sua bocca. Louis è bravo a distrarre.

«Non lo so. È solo che mi sveglio presto e non posso farci niente. Poi mi agito. Non posso restare a poltrire a letto, perché mi rigiro continuamente» risponde, stringendo le spalle. «Ehi, non hai nemmeno assaggiato il tuo cappuccino. Non ti piace?»

Il ragazzino gli sembra davvero deluso da se stesso, riguardo a qualcosa di semplice come la bevanda calda che gli ha portato. Le sue labbra rosa si arricciano leggermente e le sopracciglia si aggrottano e si sollevano; Louis pensa che sia il broncio più adorabile che abbia mai visto. Si chiede come possa esserci qualcuno al mondo che possa sopportare di deludere la persona che è in grado di fare un’espressione simile.

«Oh, no. Adoro il cappuccino, sto solo aspettando che si freddi un po’» spiega Louis, giustificandosi.

Harry sembra soddisfatto da quella risposta e la linea tra le sue sopracciglia si distende. Louis riesce a vedere la panna montata dall’apertura del coperchio. Sa quanto sia dolce e zuccherata, per non parlare del miscuglio al cioccolato nella tazza. Sa anche quanto non sarà semplice scivolare via per far uscire tutto, una volta preso un sorso. Si sta ossessionando sul contenuto calorico del sorso, quando la voce calda del riccio attira la sua attenzione.

«Stai molto bene con gli occhiali» si complimenta, con un sorriso timido e una sola fossetta in mostra.

Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevano appena per la sorpresa, mentre le proprie dita sfregano contro la montatura di plastica.

«Grazie».

Harry sorride e prende un altro sorso del suo cappuccino. Louis si mantiene impegnato con lo spiluccare il suo scone e tenta di nascondere il rossore.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

«Wow, Louis! Sono questi i vestiti che hai fatto tu?» domanda Harry, senza fiato, alzandosi dal tavolo da lavoro e avvicinandosi ai manichini.

Louis lo osserva per un momento, mentre gira loro attorno; la sua bocca leggermente dischiusa e le sopracciglia sollevate. Le sue lunghe dita accarezzano il collo del cappotto e lui si china in avanti per guardare i jeans più da vicino. Allarga il tessuto del collo del maglione con il dorso della propria mano e si lascia sfuggire un sommesso “wow”, mentre le dita passano sopra ai dettagli nei fianchi dei pantaloni in tweed.

«Louis,» mormora raddrizzandosi e girando attorno ai manichini «insomma, pensavo che fossi bravo ma wow».

Il maggiore è sicuro di essere di uno sgradevole colore scarlatto, mentre si alza in piedi.

«Grazie» risponde con un timido sorriso.

«Adoro la fantasia a spina di pesce» sussurra Harry, più a se stesso che a Louis, intanto che solleva il maglione per guardare la cintura dei pantaloni.

«Non ti credevo il tipo di ragazzo capace di distinguere le fantasie dei tweed» ribatte l’altro, incapace di dissimulare la sorpresa nella sua voce.

Harry solleva lo sguardo e stringe le spalle timidamente.

«Mi piace la moda» ammette, passando ai jeans. «Ogni anno cerco di risparmiare per portare mia sorella allo show invernale di Burberry, per il suo compleanno»

«Wow, è molto dolce da parte tua» risponde Louis, con aria tranquilla.

Harry ridacchia.

«Be’, non posso permettermi posti in prima fila o chissà cosa, ma è anche una questione di egoismo, dato che lo amo tanto quanto lei»

«No, è davvero dolce» dichiara il maggiore. «Credo di averti giudicato male; pensavo fossi più un tipo più casual».

«I bei vestiti sono cari» contesta Harry. «Ma so tirarmi a lucido quando ce n’è bisogno» aggiunge, divertito.

Louis ride.

«Sì, non ne dubito» risponde semplicemente.

Harry solleva lo sguardo e un rossore ben distinguibile compare sulle sue guance, poi sorride timidamente. Louis pensa che sia adorabile.

Lo osserva mentre si avvicina ai manichini dall’altra parte del tavolo da lavoro per osservare l’abito da sera e a quello da cocktail.

«Sono tuoi anche questi?» domanda.

«Sì, ho anche sette abiti femminili» gli spiega. «Le mie amiche Hannah e Sadie li indosseranno per me».

«Sei così talentuoso» borbotta il minore.

«Grazie, Harry» mormora timidamente Louis. «Sono felice che ti piaccia quel che dovrai indossare».

Harry ride.

«Tutto quello che hai fatto è qualcosa che comprerei, se lo vedessi in un negozio» risponde sinceramente, mentre gira attorno ai tre completi maschili.

Louis sorride.

«Staranno magnificamente addosso a te».

«Lo spero. Sono un po’ nervoso a dire il vero».

Harry si acciglia, tornando indietro per prendere un sorso di caffè.

«Nervoso per cosa?» chiede Louis.

«Sono un po’ sbadato e non voglio cadere sulla passerella o fare qualsiasi altra cosa che possa rovinare tutto» spiega Harry, sommessamente, evitando lo sguardo del più grande e prendendo un morso dal proprio scone.

«Be’, non vedo perché dovrebbe succedere. Ma in caso dovesse, prometto che non mi arrabbierò» lo rassicura l’altro, in tono divertito. Viene ripagato con un sorriso sghembo.

«Okay, grazie» ride.

«Non preoccuparti» sorride il maggiore.

Gli occhi di Harry si posano su quelli di Louis per un momento e quelli di Louis si posano su Harry per ammirare l’arco che forma il labbro superiore, le piccole lentiggini sulla sua guancia sinistra, sotto l’angolo della bocca, l’anello più scuro di verde che circonda il color giada delle sue iridi. Harry arrossisce e guarda altrove per primo, incuriosendo Louis.

«Non mi hai mai detto cosa studi» realizza, dovendo saltellare un pochino per riuscire a sedersi sullo sgabello. Il riccio, invece, siede senza difficoltà.

«Mi sto specializzando in Scienze, quindi le mie noiose lezioni consistono fondamentalmente in Biologia, Chimica e Fisica, tipo. Non ho ancora deciso cosa voglio fare, ma una laurea in Scienze può sempre tornare utile» risponde, scrollando le spalle.

«La scienza è la tua passione?» indaga Louis.

Harry scuote il capo.

«No, la scienza è semplicemente facile».

«Quindi di cosa sei appassionato, Harry?» gli chiede.

Il riccio sembra ponderare quella domanda per lungo tempo, prima di stringere le spalle e scuotere il capo.

Louis si acciglia; non riesce a decidere se quel ragazzo stia genuinamente pensando di non avere una passione o se, forse, sia solo troppo timido per rivelarla. C’è una scintilla negli occhi di Harry, comunque, che lo rende curioso.

«Ci deve pur essere qualcosa. Io ti ho mostrato la mia» dice gentilmente, indicando con un gesto vago i manichini.

Harry incontra gli occhi di Louis per un breve istante e poi stringe di nuovo le spalle.

«Mi piace cantare. Ma non puoi fare carriera a meno che tu non sia spettacolare e io non lo sono di certo. Quindi è più un hobby. Non so se conta».

Il maggiore vorrebbe avvicinarsi e sollevare il mento del riccio così che possa incontrare i suoi occhi, ma non lo fa.

«Mentre lo fai ti sembra che tutto si cancelli dalla mente e che cantare rimanga l’unica cosa che conta, anche se solo per un po’?» gli domanda.

«Sì» conferma il minore, annuendo.

«Allora conta decisamente come una passione» afferma Louis.

Harry solleva lo sguardo e gli rivolge un sorriso timido. Louis lo ricambia e si chiede quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha sorriso così tanto.

Il riccio chiede di Louis, poi, ed egli racconta che divide un appartamento coi suoi migliori amici, Zayn e Liam. Chiede della sfilata di moda e Louis gli spiega che si svolge in tre giorni: quelli del primo anno devono mostrare solo un modello, quelli del secondo tre e quelli del terzo un’intera collezione. Chiede di vedere l’intera collezione, così Louis lo guida nell’angolo del laboratorio in cui tutti i modelli sono appesi separatamente, a seconda di quale modella dovrà indossarli.

Louis non è mai stato e mai sarà una di quelle persone che sanno come ricevere e accettare i complimenti; non è mai sicuro se chi li pronuncia li senta davvero oppure si senta solo in dovere di elargirne. È sempre tormentato da questo dubbio, quando le persone dicono cose carine su di lui e, di conseguenza, sui suoi disegni.

C’è qualcosa di così diverso in Harry, però. Louis pensa che forse sia una delle persone più spontanee che abbia mai conosciuto. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminano con quella che pare reverenza, quando esamina ogni pezzo; il modo in cui borbotta osservazioni riguardo a ogni dettaglio, come se il diretto interessato non potesse nemmeno sentirlo; ogni volta che solleva gli occhi e li posa su Louis per dare un parere riguardo a quanto sia bello il top o quanto sia fatta bene quella gonna. C’è una sincerità, in quei grandi occhi verdi, che lo destabilizza.

Louis arrossisce parecchio e crede di ripetere “grazie, Harry” troppe volte, ma non ha davvero idea di che altro dire. È sincero, comunque, è davvero grato per le belle parole del riccio e per la sua sincerità, per il suo interesse riguardo alle cose su cui egli spende molto tempo. Si convince che Harry sia solo gentile, ed è bello.

La sincerità è bella.

Finiscono per tornare al tavolo di lavoro e il minore chiede come Louis trovi il tempo per mettere così tanti dettagli in così tanti pezzi.

Il maggiore ammette che non fa molto altro, a parte lavorare sui suoi vestiti e studiare. Si sente un po’ in imbarazzo perché era solito andare alle feste, ma non è proprio dell’umore adatto, in quei giorni.

Harry stringe le spalle e racconta che Niall è il suo unico amico in tutta Londra, quindi anche il suo calendario sociale è vuoto.

In qualche modo finiscono per parlare dei loro interessi e scoprono che entrambi amano il calcio.

Louis racconta che era solito giocare ma ora non lo fa più perché è fuori forma. È una piccola ammissione ed è lievemente sorpreso di come se la sia lasciata sfuggire facilmente, ma Harry ribatte solo che desidererebbe poter giocare, ma non stava scherzando quando ha detto che sembra avere due piedi sinistri.

Louis scopre che Harry ama cucinare ed Harry scopre che a Louis piace suonare il pianoforte, nonostante insista nel dire che non sia bravo e che lo faccia solo per divertimento.

Passano all’argomento famiglia e Louis ama il modo in cui Harry sembra quasi vantarsi di quanto ami sua madre, sua sorella e il suo patrigno; mostra quanto li ami e pensa che un ragazzo carino come lui meriti una bella famiglia.

Quando viene il turno di Louis, di parlare della sua, di famiglia, sente un sorriso sul viso mentre racconta delle sue sorelle e che si spegne appena quando menziona sua madre e il suo nuovo marito. Cambia argomento velocemente perché è da molto tempo che non torna a casa e gli mancano davvero tanto le ragazze; può sentirlo nel petto. Non lo dice a Harry, comunque. Scherza riguardo a come, ogni tanto, Zayn e Liam sembrino quasi i suoi fratelli minori ed Harry ribatte dicendo che può capirlo, perché anche Niall è così.

Entrambi sono un po’ sconvolti quando Louis lancia un’occhiata all’orologio e realizza che mancano solo dieci minuti prima che la campanella suoni per la loro prima ora di lezione. Il maggiore non si ricorda nemmeno quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha conversato così facilmente con qualcuno che non fosse Zayn o Liam. Di solito, quando parla ai suoi compagni di classe finge di interessarsi ai loro discorsi per essere gentile. È diverso con Harry; probabilmente egli potrebbe anche leggere il dizionario e Louis resterebbe ad ascoltarlo. È passato davvero molto tempo da quando ha incontrato qualcuno con cui va così tanto d’accordo. Spera solo di non averlo annoiato a morte.

«Mi dispiace, non siamo nemmeno riusciti a provare un completo per sistemarlo» si scusa Louis.

Harry ride e scuote il capo.

«Non è un gran problema. Ne è valsa la pena, dato che sono riuscito a conoscerti un po’ meglio. Se vuoi, posso tornare alla seconda ora».

Il maggiore sorride, perché c’è di nuovo sincerità.

«Non è un problema? Posso anche adattare e spillare tutto e poi puoi tornare più avanti per provare i completi una volta che li avrò sistemati. Così non dovrai sprecare l’intera ora qui».

«Non è una perdita di tempo, Louis» lo rassicura Harry, sinceramente. «Davvero, non mi importa. Magari posso portare i miei libri di testo e lavorare su alcuni compiti di Biologia qui con te, che ne dici? Ti prometto che non ti distrarrò».

Ha quella punta di innocenza piena di speranza negli occhi, di nuovo, e Louis realizza che davvero non avrebbe problemi se il riccio rimanesse lì tutto il tempo. Non pensa nemmeno che gli importerebbe se finisse per distrarlo.

«Certo, se ti va…» gli risponde, sorridendo appena.

«Grande. Io vado ma ci rivediamo in un attimo, sì?». Il minore fa una piccola piroetta per poi alzarsi e sollevare il proprio zaino. Si volta per andarsene, ma guarda alle proprie spalle. «Farai meglio a finire quello scone» dice, indicandolo con un sorriso sfacciato.

Louis forza un sorriso e annuisce.

«Lo farò».

Harry piega appena il capo e si dirige verso la porta.

Louis lo osserva andare via ed nota che ha una camminata da piccione, ma decide esserci comunque qualcosa di grazioso ed elegante nelle sue lunghe falcate.

Harry guarda alle proprie spalle un’ultima volta, prima di uscire; i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Louis e gli mostra, se possibile, il sorriso più dolce che egli abbia mai visto, poi se ne va.

Louis si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro, mentre raccoglie la tazza vuota di Harry, la sua ancora piena e quel che rimane dello scone spiluccato per portarli nel cestino. Si sente male al pensiero di dover buttare le cose che il riccio ha portato per lui, il ché è strano perché dovrebbe sentirsi sollevato per essere riuscito a iniziare la mattina senza ingerire niente. Magari è perché Harry non ha soldi extra e certamente non dovrebbe spenderli in cibo che Louis non mangerà. O magari è per quella piccola scintilla che il ragazzo ha nei suoi occhi, come se volesse davvero compiacere Louis con le sue offerte. E, anche se si sente in colpa, butta via tutto, nonostante il suo corpo lo preghi di non farlo.

Appena finisce di sistemare il tavolo di lavoro e di spostare i manichini, si stupisce di essere felice per non essersi impegnato nelle prove. È felice di essere riuscito a sapere qualcosa di più sul quel ragazzino. Non crede di capire veramente per quale motivo Harry voglia spendere la mattinata nello studio con lui, ma immagina che sia un po’ solo. Sa come si sente, forse perché anche lui lo è. Ma, forse, si sente un po’ meno solo con quel sorriso completo di fossette che è dedicato a lui.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Quando Louis arriva in laboratorio dopo la prima ora, ci sono pochi altri studenti che stanno pulendo i loro posti di lavoro e tutti lo salutano. La professoressa gli rivolge un sorriso gentile e lo segue alla sua postazione.

«Tutto sta venendo alla perfezione, Louis» dice la donna, sfregando le dita contro il tessuto di uno dei vestiti.

«Grazie, Ms. Schinnour. Ho trovato il mio modello maschile» la informa, con un po’ di entusiasmo.

«Oh, grazie al cielo! Lo hai già vestito?» chiede.

«Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco».

«Magnifico!» esclama, stringendogli delicatamente la spalla. «Devo andare, ma ti vedrò alla quarta ora».

Louis la saluta e inizia a preparare le cose di cui avrà bisogno per la prova di Harry. Egli è l’unica persona autorizzata nel laboratorio senza supervisione. È il più piccolo del campus e la professoressa lo utilizza solamente per due ore al giorno coi ragazzi del primo anno. Oltre questo, Louis può usufruirne in qualsiasi momento ne abbia bisogno.

Il programma di Fashion Design è estremamente selettivo, così le classi del primo anno solitamente sono composte da circa venti studenti e il numero diminuisce arrivando a dieci entro il terzo. C’è anche un laboratorio più grande apposta per gli studenti che lavorano durante il tempo libero; però, mentre la maggior parte di loro cresce nei lavori di gruppo, Louis si sente soffocare.

Si era guadagnato la simpatia di Ms. Schinnour quando era al suo primo anno, sempre avido di sapere e di miglioramenti, così disponibile ad accettare le critiche e usarle per perfezionare se stesso. Era sempre stato il suo orgoglio e la sua gioia sin dalla prima volta e, quando l’aveva visto faticare con tutto il chiacchiericcio costante solito nei gruppi di studio, gli aveva offerto dello spazio libero. È semplicemente gentile con lui e il ragazzo deve ringraziarla per averlo spronato a continuare quando si era sentito privo di ispirazione e pieno di orribile autocommiserazione, anche se non lo ammetterebbe con nessuno.

Alla fine, anche l’ultimo studente del primo anno se ne va e Louis rimane da solo nella stanza, togliendo gli abiti dai manichini per quando Harry arriverà a provarli. Spende buona parte della prima ora ripensando mentalmente, ancora e ancora, al tempo speso insieme al riccio e di nuovo si sorprende di quanto la conversazione sia filata liscia, quanto facilmente abbia sorriso.

Liam è nella squadra di calcio e, grazie a quello, ha tonnellate di amici; Zayn ha le persone con cui condivide la passione per lo skateboard e i suoi compagni di classe. Louis ha solamente loro due. Ha un’infinità di persone con cui è gentile, che

potrebbe chiamare “amici” se solo lo volesse, ma non lega facilmente. Però con Harry è diverso.

«Ehi, Lou» giunge dalla voce profonda e calma proveniente dalla porta.

Louis si volta e sorride.

«Ehi. Grazie per essere venuto».

«È più che un piacere» replica Harry, avvicinandosi e lasciando il suo zaino sul pavimento.

«Sai di avere dell’inchiostro sul mento?» chiede il maggiore, in tono casuale, cercando di non ridere.

Le guance del riccio divengono di un adorabile color rosso, mentre egli inizia a strofinare vigorosamente.

«Ho l’orribile abitudine di masticare la fine delle penne e qualche volta sbaglio il verso per distrazione. Ti prego, non giudicarmi» piagnucola.

Louis ride e scuote il capo.

«Okay, non lo farò. Hai vinto. Però fermati, prima di staccarti la pelle».

Harry gli sorride timidamente e si strofina la nuca.

«Mi stavo chiedendo quante persone avessero riso di me mentre stavo camminando per i corridoi» ridacchia.

«Solo qualcuna, ne sono sicuro» ribatte Louis, con un gesto casuale della mano. «Com’è stata la tua lezione?»

«Noiosa» Harry scrolla le spalle. «Solo Chimica. Tu cos’hai avuto?»

«Prospettiva. Praticamente analizzare la moda e il design nelle diverse parti del mondo e cose simili. È una lezione carina».

«Sembra interessante». Il riccio annuisce mentre Louis continua a togliere gli abiti dai manichini.

«Quindi… Vuoi provare a indossare questi, così li punto e li aggiusto?» domanda Louis.

«Certo. Quale, per primo?» ribatte il minore, avvicinandosi.

«I pantaloni in tweed.» perché Louis sa che saranno i più difficili da sistemare.

Harry si toglie le scarpe e il più grande ha intenzione di porgergli i pantaloni e spostarsi per dargli un po’ di privacy, ma l’altro si sta già sbottonando i jeans. In un istante, esce dagli stretti pantaloni in denim nero ed è in piedi, di fronte a Louis, con un paio di boxer neri. Rimane lì con così tanta sicurezza in se stesso, una mano che gratta pigramente una delle cosce di porcellana dove c’è una lieve parvenza di peli. Questi diventano più scuri e più sottili vicino ai polpacci e le dita dei piedi sono leggermente rivolte in dentro. Decisamente, non ha alcun problema a restare mezzo nudo davanti a qualcuno che ha appena incontrato e Louis lo invidia così tanto. A differenza sua, egli non riesce nemmeno a guardare se stesso mentre è mezzo nudo e spende tanto tempo ad assicurarsi che i suoi vestiti siano larghi abbastanza da nascondere il suo grasso. Il pensiero di essere mezzo nudo di fronte a un’altra persona porta il retro della sua gola a pizzicare. Però capisce perché Harry sia così sicuro di sé; magari lo sarebbe anche lui, se solo le sue gambe fossero una linea di muscoli e lunghe una vita.

Mantenendo un’espressione casualmente indifferente e spostando lo sguardo dal rigonfiamento nei boxer, gli porge i pantaloni.

Harry li indossa e traffica con la cerniera e il bottone per un secondo, prima di essere ispezionato.

Louis si inginocchia per avere una visuale migliore mentre gira attorno al riccio, sistemando i pantaloni che gli ricadono lungo le gambe. Gli solleva la camicia, giusto quel che basta per vedere la cintura. La sua espressione è concentrata e contrita, quando Harry sospira.

«Non mi stanno sufficientemente bene, giusto?»

E anche se Louis è alle sue spalle, intento ad analizzare il capo, può sentire la preoccupazione nella sua voce.

«Sono dei pantaloni così carini e probabilmente li rendo un po’ strani, non è vero? Puoi dirlo. Prometto che non mi offenderò se vorrai trovare un altro modello» aggiunge, in tono tranquillo, suonando completamente deluso da se stesso.

«Harry, di cosa stai parlando? Perché pensi che sembrino strani, su di te?» chiede Louis.

Il riccio inclina il capo.

«Perché ti stai corrucciando» borbotta.

Louis vorrebbe ridere, ma si impone di non farlo. Harry sembra così adorabilmente mortificato al pensiero di aver deluso le aspettative del più grande. E sicuramente questa è l’ultima cosa al mondo che vorrebbe. È strano, per Louis, e non capisce affatto perché al riccio sembri importare così tanto.

«Harry, è solo la mia espressione quando sono concentrato». Louis ride, poi aggiunge: «A dire il vero, sono decisamente sorpreso. Sembra che calzino alla perfezione, su di te. Ero sicuro che avrei dovuto allargarli o stringerli per avere la misura giusta, ma sembrano esattamente come dovrebbero essere. Come te li senti?»

«Sono perfetti» risponde Harry, velocemente. «Pensi davvero che mi stiano bene?»

Louis ride di nuovo e annuisce.

«Sì. Vieni e guarda tu stesso» lo invita, conducendolo davanti allo specchio a tutta lunghezza appeso al muro. Lo guarda mentre solleva la maglietta per vedere la cintura e mentre compie una piroetta, analizzando i pantaloni da ogni angolazione. Si annota il modo in cui i pantaloni scolpiscono perfettamente il sedere di Harry, abbracciando le sue cosce nel modo giusto, poggiandosi magnificamente sui suoi fianchi. È quasi incredibile come gli calzino alla perfezione.

Gli occhi di Harry sono luminosi quando si volta verso di lui.

«Cazzo, sono così carini, Louis!» esclama, meravigliato. «Come i dettagli e il taglio e la fantasia della stoffa!»

Le guance del più grande si riscaldano.

«Grazie, Harry» dice. «Devo ancora orlarli, ovviamente. Ho lasciato i bordi inconclusi perché non sapevo quanto sarebbe stato alto il modello, ma penso di non dover fare nessun’altra modifica».

«Sono felice che mi calzino» risponde il riccio.

«Ti ho detto che saresti stato perfetto. Ora: per lo show vero e proprio avresti un paio di scarpe nere da sera? Tipo, niente di troppo elegante. Solo semplici» domanda Louis.

«Sì, certo» conferma il riccio.

«Pensi che forse, invece di fare gli orli adesso, ai pantaloni, potresti portare qui le scarpe un altro giorno, quando ti fa più comodo, così li sistemerò e farò in modo che siano della giusta lunghezza quando le indosserai?»

«Sicuramente; sembra un buon piano» concorda Harry, sorridendo e finalmente dando le spalle allo specchio.

«Grande. Vuoi provare il maglione che va con questi pantaloni?» propone il maggiore, mentre torna al tavolo da lavoro. Quando si volta con il maglione nero dal collo alto, Harry ha la camicia sbottonata a metà. I suoi occhi corrono lungo la pelle lattea del petto del riccio e traccia la linea dei suoi addominali definiti. Mentre Harry sfila le maniche, gli occhi di Louis tracciano la figura della sua zona V, dove i pantaloni ricadono sui suoi fianchi e annota il rigonfiamento dei suoi bicipiti.

«Sì, ho quattro capezzoli. Lo so che è strano» Harry ride mentre ripiega la sua camicia.

Louis nota i due punti neri in più e scrolla le spalle.

«Unico» lo corregge, sorridendo.

Egli ridacchia appena e «Okay, diciamo così» ribatte.

Di nuovo, Harry si sistema di fronte al maggiore mezzo nudo e completamente a suo agio. Prende il maglione dalle sue mani e lo indossa lentamente, facendo attenzione.

Louis pensa che forse ci sia stato un tempo in cui avrebbe ammirato il modo in cui i muscoli di Harry si stirano e si flettono mentre solleva le braccia sopra il capo, pensa che ci sia stato un tempo in cui sarebbe stato tentato di mordere quella pelle candida per marchiarla di viola e blu. Ora, però, vorrebbe solamente rinchiudersi in se stesso.

C’è Harry che sembra sia stato scolpito nel granito e dipinto nell’avorio e poi c’è lui, piccolo e grasso e ordinario e grasso. Quindi non pensa a quanto desideri che Harry si spogli e gli permetta di toccare ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo. Pensa a quanto desideri che Harry si affretti a indossare quel maglione, prima che provi a graffiare la sua gola nel momento in cui l’istinto di rigettare diventi troppo forte.

Finalmente il riccio indossa il capo caldo e aderente e Louis si avvicina per aggiustare il collo. Gli arriva al petto ed Harry abbassa lo sguardo per poi sorridergli; un riccio ribelle a cadere sul suo viso. Louis sorride di rimando, ma si concentra sulle maniche, assicurandosi che siano della lunghezza giusta, e sull’orlo del maglione, che deve scendere sui punti giusti.

«Cosa ne pensi?» chiede, mentre lo accompagna di nuovo allo specchio.

Harry si prende qualche secondo per osservare se stesso, voltandosi e guardando oltre le spalle la sua schiena. Il tessuto sembra carbone, da lontano, ma solo da vicino si riesce a vedere la fantasia a spina di pesce e il nero del knit contrasta in un modo carino. Il collo del maglione cade morbido, mostrando solo un po’ della pelle di Harry e delle sue clavicole.

«Onestamente non so nemmeno cosa dire, Lou. Sembra qualcosa che potrebbe essere tranquillamente venduto nei negozi» risponde, passando una delle sue enormi mani lungo la manica del maglione.

Louis non pensa che si abituerà mai alla sincerità nella sua voce.

«Non credo, ma grazie» risponde. «Sono felice che ti piaccia»

Harry si volta per incrociare il suo sguardo.

«No, sono serio, Louis. Sei fantastico!»

«Grazie» risponde, la voce che esce leggermente più sommessa di quanto volesse.

Harry semplicemente sorride. Decidono di provare il cappotto a doppio petto e i pantaloni aderenti, poi. I crampi dovuti alla fame diventano particolarmente dolorosi quando Louis torna verso il bancone da lavoro e fruga nella propria borsa alla ricerca di una bottiglietta di acqua. Così, mentre il riccio si cambia, egli sorseggia dal contenitore sperando di placare le contorsioni del suo stomaco.

Alla fine, tutto sembra magnifico addosso a Harry, proprio come immaginava. I pantaloni neri devono essere sistemati nella zona dell’inguine, ma è una modifica semplice perché Louis deve solamente allargare le cuciture sui fianchi. Il cappotto a doppiopetto gli calza perfettamente e gli manca di trovare i bottoni adatti. I jeans sono un po’ larghi perché è difficile sistemare il denim, quindi li ha lasciati più grandi. Li ferma con gli aghi mentre Harry li ha addosso. La maglietta gli calza alla perfezione e il girocollo mostra gli angoli delle sue clavicole.

Louis non riesce a smettere di sorridere quando Harry indossa il blazer. È di gran lunga il suo pezzo preferito e anche questo calza alla perfezione; è incredibile. Nel mentre, immagina la passerella e l’entusiasmo sembra quasi riempire il vuoto nel suo stomaco.

Tra una prova e l’altra e le varie modifiche da apportare, la lezione è quasi finita. Harry torna nei propri vestiti, mentre Louis riappende i completi.

«Grazie Harry; sei perfetto. E grazie per aver accettato di aiutarmi» gli dice, mentre l’altro carica in spalla il proprio zaino.

«Sono felice che tutto calzi alla perfezione. Onestamente, però, Lou, sei così talentuoso che non riesco nemmeno a concepire quanto le tue creazioni siano fantastiche». La sua voce è sincera e i suoi occhi spalancati mentre scuote il capo per l’incredulità.

«Grazie, Harry. Ma seriamente: devi smetterla di dirmi quanto sono bravo, oppure il mio collo non riuscirà a sostenere la mia testa montata» ribatte Louis, scherzosamente, anche se ha le guance arrossate.

Il riccio sorride dolcemente e scuote il capo.

«Smetterò di dirtelo quando smetterai di guardarmi come se non mi credessi» ridacchia piano, poi Louis abbassa lo sguardo e le sue guance si scuriscono un po’. «Tipo in quel modo» dice.

Louis ride appena e scuote il capo.

«D’accordo, Harry. Ti scrivo quando ho finito le modifiche, okay? Così possiamo fissare un giorno in cui verrai con le scarpe eleganti così potrò fissare gli orli»

«Sicuro. Quanto tempo pensi che ti vorrà?» chiede Harry.

«Be’, devo finire le modifiche agli abiti delle ragazze, anche, quindi probabilmente un paio di giorni» suppone Louis. «Ma ora che hai provato tutto, non c’è fretta perché lo show non è prima di due settimane».

«Oh» ribatte il riccio, sfregando la nuca con le mani. «Credi che riuscirò a vederti prima?»

Louis è quasi sul punto di rispondere: “Sono sicuro che ci vedremo nei corridoi o in giro”, ma si blocca. Harry ha il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti e ha di nuovo quell’espressione speranzosa stampata sul viso. Ricorda a se stesso che forse il riccio è un po’ solo; dopotutto, conosce unicamente Niall.

«Be’, sai dove trovarmi se ti annoi durante la seconda ora» dice quindi, scrollando le spalle.

Il viso di Harry si illumina letteralmente e fa sorridere Louis.

«Fantastico!» afferma. «Ci vediamo domani, Lou».

Louis sorride e gli rivolge un cenno con la mano, guardando il riccio camminare verso la porta. Ancora una volta, egli gli rivolge un’occhiata dalla soglia e il maggiore è ripagato con quel sorriso dolce che ne provoca uno in automatico sulle proprie labbra. Ha notato che Harry porta con sé una sorta di luce, un calore che si infiltra nelle sue ossa con ogni sua risata roca, con ognuno dei suoi sorrisi gentili. La

luce se ne va con Harry, però, e Louis si sente vuoto e freddo mentre raduna le proprie cose per la lezione successiva.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Quando l’ultima campanella di fine giornata suona, Louis è quasi spaventato all’idea di dover guidare verso casa. Sa che Liam ha avuto l’ultima ora libera, quindi sarà là a cucinare. Sa che varcherà la soglia e troverà un enorme pasto dal quale non potrà scappare. Non ha preso altro se non un po’ di tè senza latte e acqua per tutto il giorno e ora se ne sta rendendo conto. La sua testa pulsa e se si alza troppo velocemente delle macchie compaiono davanti i suoi occhi. È per lo più abituato a queste vertigini continue, ma lo rende un po’ inquieto guidare quando sente la testa così leggera. Riesce a sopportare i dolori della fame (a dire il vero quasi apprezza il modo in cui il suo stomaco duole) ma odia le palpitazioni. Non può sopportare il modo in cui alle volte è seduto dritto e queste le colpiscono facendogli sentire il cuore correre nel petto. È strano, perché gli dà l’impressione che il muscolo batta così forte ma che non stia martellando o battendo sordo; sembra quasi un volteggiare. Ogni tanto resta disteso e sveglio durante la notte chiedendosi per quale motivo il suo cuore stia battendo a raffica nonostante sia rimasto sdraiato per ore, poi comincia a chiedersi se magari abbia intenzione di fermarsi. E non pensa necessariamente che sia una pessima cosa.

Non è che non apprezzi la sua vita; sa quanto sia fortunato a studiare materie che ama, ad avere un appartamento carino e abbastanza soldi per provvedere a se stesso, ad avere amici che si preoccupino tanto per lui e che lo trattino davvero bene. A Louis piace la sua vita. È solo che non si piace. Ogni tanto si odia al punto che pensa di non meritare nulla di quanto ha; ogni tanto si odia semplicemente così tanto che chiudere gli occhi e pensare al suo cuore che arranca come a volersi fermare è stranamente rilassante.

Riesce ad arrivare a casa anche con le vertigini, ma deve sedersi lungo la scala perché si sente mancare e sa di dover raccogliere le sue energie per i ragazzi. Entra nell’appartamento con un enorme sorriso sul viso e chiama il suo “ciao” con entusiasmo e allegria. Trova Liam in cucina, intento a girare del pollo dentro una padella, e l’odore lo colpisce come un muro di mattoni. È grato tocchi a lui preparare la cena, perché a Louis è sempre piaciuto mangiare sano; se fosse stato il turno di Zayn, avrebbero mangiato solamente cibo grasso e unto.

Ha un profumo talmente buono e, anche se il suo stomaco piange per averlo, la sua gola sta già prudendo, temendo il cibo. Non è sicuro di quando sia iniziato, ma non ha più bisogno di imporsi con tutte le sue forze per smettere di mangiare; ora deve costringere il cibo lungo la gola. Il suo corpo ha imparato che tornerà su più tardi e la sua mente ha imparato a sentirsi una merda per tutte le calorie e lui ne ha letteralmente paura. Si porta alle spalle di Liam e posa il mento sulla sua spalla.

Liam mugugna un po’ e strofina la propria guancia contro quella di Louis, mischiando una specie di salsa.

«Sembra delizioso. Cosa stai preparando?» chiede Louis.

«Pollo al curry e verdure» risponde Liam.

Louis ringrazia silenziosamente il cielo che non ci siano carboidrati.

«Grande» ribatte. «A che ora rientra Zaynie?»

«Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti. Voleva fermarsi al negozio di skate, mentre tornava a casa, o qualcosa del genere» replica. «Come sono andate le prove?»

Louis non è sicuro della ragione per cui arrossisca nel momento in cui la sua mente corre ad Harry, ma grazie al cielo l’amico è concentrato sulla cena.

«Sono andate davvero bene. Gli va ogni cosa. Non devo fare chissà quali modifiche» spiega Louis, sedendosi su una delle sedie al tavolo.

«E com’è quel ragazzo… come hai detto che si chiama?»

«Harry» e spera veramente che Liam non noti il modo in cui la sua voce si è addolcita nel pronunciare quel nome. Si schiarisce la gola e «È carino», aggiunge.

Liam si volta per incrociare lo sguardo dell’amico e si poggia contro il bancone.

«Tipo “carino, carino” o “mi obbligo ad andare d’accordo con lui fino a quando lo show non sarà finito, carino”?» indaga.

Louis ride piano.

«Tipo, carino, carino».

Le sopracciglia di Liam si sollevano appena. Louis si domanda quando abbia iniziato a notare quanto sia diventato antisociale, perché la sorpresa sul suo volto è dovuta al fatto che Louis non abbia mai mostrato altro se non indifferenza per chiunque tranne che per lui e Zayn da lungo tempo. È sicuro che voglia chiedere di più, ma la porta dell’appartamento si apre e Zayn entra in casa.

«Ehi, bebz» saluta, lasciando la propria borsa vicino alla porta.

«Ehi» risponde Liam.

«Com’è andata la tua giornata?» chiede Louis, mentre il moro si toglie il cappotto.

«Noiosa» risponde il moro. «Le tue prove?»

«Sono andate bene». Liam risponde prima che Louis possa anche solo aver aperto la bocca, scambiando con Zayn un’occhiata significativa.

Quest’ultimo si sforza di mantenere un’espressione neutra.

«Bene. Com’è che si chiama, il tuo modello?»

«Harry». Liam, di nuovo.

I due lo fanno spesso, quindi Louis è abituato. Parlano oltre la sua testa attraverso occhiate ed espressioni come una coppia di genitori farebbe per il figlio. Ha tentato di protestare e ribattere, chiedendo loro di smettere con quelle conversazioni silenziose su di lui, ma sa che lo fanno perché si preoccupano davvero tanto. Immagina di essere un po’ troppo da sopportare per loro presi singolarmente, quindi sentono il bisogno di etichettarsi come un team; sono sempre un “noi”.

Zayn si lascia cadere sulla sedia accanto a Louis e poi «Quindi tutto è andato liscio. È una buona cosa. Harry è stato, ehm… cooperativo?» domanda.

«Perché non chiedete semplicemente quello che volete chiedere?» protesta Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Si scambiano un’altra occhiata carica di significato; apparentemente Zayn passa la palla a Liam.

«Non è niente, Lou. Ci stavamo solo chiedendo se ti fossi fatto un nuovo amico» risponde questi, scrollando le spalle.

«Cosa? Due amici non sono abbastanza?» chiede Louis, scherzando solo in parte.

«Certo che noi siamo abbastanza, cretino. Siamo solo preoccupati per quei momenti in cui noi siamo impegnati con altre stronzate e tu sei a casa da solo» interviene Zayn.

«Non ho problemi a restare solo» Louis scrolla le spalle.

Un’altra occhiata piena di significato prima che Liam proceda: «Lo sappiamo, ma tu eri solito essere quello che voleva sempre uscire, fare qualcosa con altra gente o avere l’appartamento pieno dei tuoi amici e—».

Louis forza una risata.

«Sono solo cresciuto, ora, ragazzi. Mi sono dato una calmata» ribatte, con noncuranza.

«Lo sappiamo e va bene così. Volevamo solo sapere se per caso questo Harry sia un bravo ragazzo o meno» borbotta Zayn, offrendogli un sorriso timido.

Louis resiste all’urgenza di alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

«Per le due ore che ho trascorso con lui, sembra un bravo ragazzo» risponde, imitando il moro.

«Due ore? Pensavamo che vi sareste incontrati solamente durante la vostra ora libera» protesta Liam, sollevando un sopracciglio.

«È arrivato a scuola presto. Dovevamo fare le prove ma abbiamo finito con il parlare» spiega Louis.

«Di cosa avete parlato?» chiede Zayn, fallendo miseramente nel sembrare disinteressato.

«Papà, potresti dire alla mamma di smettere di preoccuparsi inutilmente?»

Liam semplicemente ride e rivolge a Zayn un altro sguardo.

«Andate a lavarvi le mani, voi due. La cena è pronta» ordina.

«Perché sono sempre io, la mamma?» mugugna Zayn, mentre segue Louis in bagno.

Quest’ultimo semplicemente ride.

Dopo essere ritornati in cucina con gli abiti bagnati per la battaglia con l’acqua che hanno improvvisato, si siedono mentre Liam porta il cibo al tavolo. Lo stomaco di Louis si contrae e la sua gola pizzica, ma egli improvvisa una recita straordinaria affermando quanto tutto sembri delizioso. È a dieta da un anno, ormai, e ha imparato un paio di trucchi.

Liam e Zayn avevano iniziato a preoccuparsi per lui quando aveva iniziato a dire di non avere fame o a chiedere porzioni più piccole. Allarmati, avevano preso a controllarlo, assicurandosi che mangiasse. Questo lo obbligava a purgare ogni volta, però, e Louis odia davvero, davvero tanto farlo. Sa quanto sia pessimo per i suoi denti e per la sua gola. Così ha imparato che se parla del cibo e non menziona di essere a dieta, loro prendono le sue parole per quelle che sono e gli credono, se afferma di aver mangiato a scuola durante le ore libere o di aver preso un hamburger mentre tornava a casa. È conveniente perché i loro orari non coincidono abbastanza per sapere che sta mentendo e lui deve solamente vuotare lo stomaco quando non può evitare di mangiare con loro.

Louis ha anche imparato come mangiare molto meno quando obbligato davanti a loro: li tiene occupati a parlare, li distrae mentre si mostra impegnato a tagliare il pollo o a prendere le verdure. Non notano nemmeno che solleva la forchetta verso la bocca diverse volte, come se fosse sul punto di prendere un morso, ma questa non entra mai veramente in essa.

Sfortunatamente, però, arrivano al punto in cui Zayn e Liam hanno quasi finito e cominciano a guardare il piatto di Louis per vedere se anche lui è quasi a posto. Ed egli sa che se non ha fatto sparire buona parte del cibo, per quel momento, cominceranno a chiedergli perché stia mangiando così lentamente e se si senta bene e non vuole che accada. Così mangia. Taglia pezzi minuscoli del suo pollo e le verdure più piccole nel suo piatto, poi mette tutto in bocca e mastica. Mastica finché ogni singolo boccone non è completamente polverizzato, così il cibo farà meno male quando tornerà su.

Il suo stomaco gli è grato per più o meno cinque bocconi. È così affamato e il cibo è talmente buono, ma è abituato ad avere porzioni molto piccole e al sesto boccone si sente esplodere. Vorrebbe fermarsi, ha bisogno di smettere di mangiare, ma non può perché i ragazzi finiranno presto e si chiederanno perché diavolo di motivo Louis abbia a malapena toccato il suo cibo. Può praticamente sentirlo aderire alle pareti dello stomaco e si sente disgustoso e orribile e deve sforzarsi a sollevare la forchetta verso la bocca ogni volta.

Si comporta come se fosse felice ed entusiasta, scherza con i ragazzi e li ascolta mentre parlano della loro giornata; nessuno saprà mai che sta letteralmente rabbrividendo mentre mastica ogni singolo boccone.

Era solito essere un ragazzo divertente e rumoroso. Era solito amare circondarsi di persone, essere amato, essere al centro dell’attenzione. Mentre si obbliga a deglutire, pensa a quando tutto sia cambiato. Quando abbia iniziato a odiare avere gli occhi delle persone addosso, quando abbia iniziato a voler restare solo, quando abbia iniziato a odiarsi. Sorride e ride e mastica e ingoia, ma sta soffrendo, sta fremendo per essere in ginocchio sul pavimento del bagno.

Finalmente Zayn e Liam hanno finito e il piatto di Louis è abbastanza pulito da risultare passabile. Inizia a blaterare riguardo a quanto il cibo fosse spettacolare, complimentandosi con Liam per le spezie e sottolineando quanto sia pieno, il tutto mentre sparecchia il proprio piatto prima che i ragazzi possano guardarlo. Si tiene occupato pulendo le ossa del pollo dalle loro stoviglie e il resto del cibo nelle proprie mentre gli altri due finiscono le loro birre e discutono riguardo a quale film dovrebbero guardare.

«Grazie mille per la cena, Li. Era deliziosa» dice Louis. «Voi scegliete il film, io faccio una doccia e poi vi raggiungo, d’accordo?»

E non sospettano niente, perché Louis fa sempre la doccia dopo cena. Scivola via mentre loro sono ancora in cucina a ridere e scherzare. Va nella sua stanza e prende un paio dei pantaloni della tuta che usa per dormire e un pullover troppo grande prima di infilarsi in bagno e bloccare la porta. È praticamente un rituale, per lui, a quel punto. Apre il getto della doccia verso l’acqua calda per scaldare la stanza, poi seleziona la musica dal suo iPhone e alza il volume al massimo, poggiandolo sul bancone. I ragazzi non discutono nemmeno questo, perché Louis ha sempre la musica accesa quando si lava.

Quando lo specchio è abbastanza appannato perché non rischi di vedere il proprio riflesso, si denuda lentamente. Lava le mani, dal momento che le sue dita finiranno lungo la gola da un momento all’altro, poi si abbassa lentamente verso il pavimento e prende posizione: le ginocchia ai lati della tazza, la tavola e il coperchio sollevati, un braccio a sostenerlo contro la porcellana. È tranquillo, ora. Riesce a farlo senza emettere suoni forti o tossire e sputare, ma l’acqua corrente e la musica lo rendono sicuro al cento percento che nessuno lo sentirà.

Prende un ultimo respiro profondo, ricordando a se stesso che ne vale la pena, poi apre la bocca. Con un gesto pratico, infila due dita lungo la gola e strofina il retro di essa quasi con dolcezza, come a persuaderla. Lo stomaco si contrae e innesca il riflesso; deve attendere solamente qualche istante prima di sentirlo risalire. È come se stesse invitando il cibo a tornare indietro, facilitando la sua uscita attraverso la gola e dentro la tazza. Gli acidi bruciano la sua gola e non importa quanto abbia masticato bene; ci sono sempre dei pezzi. Eppure, mentre il vomito sale ed esce dalla sua bocca, Louis si sente meglio anche se questo lo disgusta.

La facilità con cui riesce a far sì che il suo stomaco espella il suo contenuto è quasi quella con cui una madre uccello rigurgita il cibo per i suoi piccoli. Lo porta su ancora e ancora, dal suo stomaco, fuori dalla sua bocca. Difficilmente si concede una pausa per respirare e l’unico suono è il rigetto che cade dentro la tazza. Le lacrime rigano le sue guance e la gola brucia, ma con ogni singolo round si sente un po’ più leggero. Rigetta e rigetta finché il vomito non arriva più e un lungo filo di saliva penzola dal suo labbro mentre cerca di respirare. È mista a sangue, ma è normale per lui. Significa che ha quasi finito.

Con gambe tremanti, si alza e afferra la tazza che tiene accanto al lavandino. La riempie tre volte, trangugiando il contenuto fino all’ultima goccia, poi si china nuovamente sul water. La prima volta che rigetta c’è ancora un po’ di cibo mischiato all’acqua. La terza e la quarta, invece, non esce altro se non liquido chiaro fino al momento in cui non si provoca altro che conati.

Resta seduto per un po’ cercando di riprendere a respirare e calmare le contrazioni dei muscoli dello stomaco. La gola è in fiamme e gli occhi sono gonfi per via delle lacrime, ma si sente vuoto e dopo essersi torturato forzando il cibo dentro la bocca, il vuoto è la migliore sensazione del mondo. Finalmente tira l’acqua e si infila dentro la doccia per lavare via la puzza di vomito e di autocommiserazione. Riempie la bocca e sputa un paio di volte. Non può lavarsi subito i denti perché con l’acidità del vomito il dentifricio righerebbe il suo smalto; se aspetta un po’, invece, non saranno troppo sensibili il giorno successivo.

Dopo la doccia, indossa i suoi abiti enormi e si lava i denti, poi si dirige verso il salotto per stare coi ragazzi. Si sistema facilmente tra Liam e Zayn, sul divano; la guancia premuta contro la spalla del moro e le gambe tirate al petto. Le braccia di Zayn attorno alle sue spalle e quelle di Liam attorno a Zayn, così che formino una specie di bozzolo. È familiare e confortevole e Louis si sente sicuro e a casa, mentre guardano un film che hanno già visto un milione di volte. Si sente bene finché i due non dichiarano essere arrivato il momento di andare a letto e Louis si ritrova nel suo, da solo. Solleva le ginocchia al petto e si addormenta combattendo le lacrime, ma non è niente di nuovo, per lui.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis è piegato sul proprio portatile e sta lavorando a dei modelli per compito, quando qualcuno bussa leggermente alla porta. Solleva il capo mentre Harry la spinge per aprirla e gli rivolge un lieve cenno con la sua enorme mano. È strano come il calore che porta nella stanza raggiunga Louis istantaneamente, quasi. Si ritrova a sorridere.

«Ciao, Lou» saluta Harry, avvicinandosi al piano di lavoro.

«Ehi, come stai?»

«Io sto bene, tu?» ribatte, ancora in piedi e un po’ esitante.

«Io anche» Louis annuisce.

«So che probabilmente l’hai fatto solo per educazione, quando mi hai detto che potevo venire a trovarti, ma solitamente resto seduto sul mio pick-up e studio, quindi pensavo che forse— sai, se prometto di non disturbarti potrei studiare qui—con te?» propone il riccio, mostrando nuovamente quell’espressione speranzosa.

Louis scrolla le spalle e «Certo, Harry. Se vuoi» risponde.

«Davvero? Non è un problema?» chiede egli, stringendo la spallina dello zaino.

«No, non è un problema. Sto facendo i compiti» ribatte il maggiore, ridendo.

Harry sorride e abbassa la propria borsa. Indossa un altro paio di jeans neri impossibilmente stretti e una maglietta grigia che è troppo larga per lui. Ha un piccolo cuore rosso sulla tasca sul lato sinistro del petto con la parola “amante” scritta all’interno. I suoi ricci color cioccolato sono disordinati come il primo giorno in cui Louis lo ha visto. Ci sono tre altre sedie attorno al tavolo, ma Harry cammina diretto verso quella accanto al più grande e si siede. Apre lo zaino e tira fuori un libro di fisica e un blocco note.

«Che hai fatto ieri sera?» domanda poi, mentre volta le pagine del libro di testo.

«Niente di ché. Cena e film con i ragazzi» Louis scrolla le spalle. «Tu?»

«Nialler mi ha obbligato ad andare al pub insieme a lui per cena, ma sono tornato indietro abbastanza presto. Lui è rimasto fino alle tre, penso» replica Harry.

«Che ci faceva in un pub di mercoledì?» domanda il maggiore, ridendo.

«Dubito che sia rimasto lì. Probabilmente è andato con qualche uccellino» il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo. «Adoro quel ragazzo, ma è un po’ una sgualdrina. Tornare a casa alle tre è routine, per lui»

Louis ridacchia appena e «Be’, siete giovani; questo è quello che si suppone dobbiate fare, credo» afferma.

Harry scuote il capo.

«Nah, non sono il tipo da una notte e via» ribatte. «Sono più un inguaribile romantico».

Louis si sofferma a pensare.

«Dovrebbe essere una bella cosa».

«Cosa intendi?» chiede.

«Liam è come te. Gli dico sempre che è un lusso riuscire a essere un romanticone; significa che non ti hanno reso cinico» risponde Louis, con semplicità. «Continua così finché puoi».

Sta scorrendo con aria assente gli appunti sul suo portatile, ma alza lo sguardo quando sente quello di Harry su di sé. Le sue sopracciglia sono giunte e ha una lieve ruga a increspare la fronte. Il gomito è sul bancone, la guancia contro il pugno e lo sta osservando mentre mangiucchia una delle nocche. Louis sente le proprie guance arroventarsi e solleva un sopracciglio.

«Cinico?» domanda il riccio.

«Credere che le persone siano motivate da interesse personale; diffidare della sincerità degli umani o della loro integrità» recita una definizione presa da un dizionario che aveva letto una volta.

«So cosa significa “cinico”, Lou» risponde Harry con un piccolo sorriso, ma subito si acciglia ancora una volta. «Quindi tu lo sei?»

«Io sono cosa?»

«Cinico».

«Decisamente non sono un inguaribile romantico» risponde il maggiore, con una scollata di spalle.

Harry torna a mordicchiare le proprie nocche. Sta ancora guardando Louis, ma egli non ha nient’altro da aggiungere, così torna a concentrarsi sul proprio portatile. Nessuno dei due parla per un po’, ma Louis può sentire gli occhi di Harry su di sé.

Quando egli rompe il silenzio, la sua voce è gentile, condita con una nota di curiosità.

«Perché sei cinico, Lou?» chiede.

Louis impallidisce alla domanda, sollevando gli occhi per incontrare quelli del riccio e «Una domanda un po’ personale, non credi?». Cerca di tenere un tono leggero, ma non riesce.

Le guance di Harry si colorano, eppure non interrompe il contatto visivo.

«Mi dispiace. Insomma, sembra quasi che sia una vergogna». Si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda il tavolo.

«Cos’è che sembra una vergogna?» chiede Louis, fissando nella mente il modo in cui le ciglia si aprono verso le guance. Quando Harry solleva lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono intensi.

«Meriti il lusso di essere un inguaribile romantico» afferma. «Tutti lo meritano» aggiunge poi, come se fosse un pensiero secondario.

«Aaah, giovane Harold! La tua innocenza è adorabile» dice Louis; la voce leggera e a schernirlo nell’intento di scrollarsi di dosso quell’argomento personale.

«Hai un qualcuno, quindi? Qualcuno su cui ritorcere le tue romanticherie?»

Louis non vuole pensare alle cose che lo hanno reso cinico, perché le ferite sono ancora fresche. Il tempo dovrebbe lenire le questioni come quella, ma quando spende ore, prima di addormentarsi, a togliere la crosta dalle ferite e analizzare le piaghe, si domanda se mai accadrà. Ma questo se lo concede solamente quando è solo; non vuole portare alla luce vecchi dolori davanti a questo ragazzo dagli occhi grandi e luminosi.

«No, non ho qualcuno» risponde Harry, puntando nuovamente lo sguardo sul suo libro. «Tu hai qualcuno?»

Louis libera una mezza risata e «No» risponde, semplicemente.

Non sa nemmeno perché Harry si sia preso la briga di chiedere. Può vederlo coi suoi stessi occhi; deve vedere che nessuno vorrebbe Louis. Non ne è certo, ma si augura che lo stesse prendendo in giro. Si tiene impegnato digitando sulla tastiera e sperando che la conversazione sia finita. Harry sembra capirlo perché torna ai suoi appunti e al suo libro di testo.

A Louis non dispiace il silenzio; è contento di crogiolarsi nel calore del riccio per un po’. Si ritrova a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio, a guardare il modo in cui la sua t-shirt cade sulle sue spalle larghe. Ci sta letteralmente nuotando dentro e Louis si domanda per quale motivo indossi capi che sono decisamente troppo grandi. Lo stilista che è in lui prende il sopravvento, così si avvicina. Harry non fa una piega quando Louis lo tocca; semplicemente, solleva lo sguardo dal quaderno. Per un momento guarda le dita del più grande intente ad arrotolare le maniche e poi il suo sguardo si sposta sul volto di Louis. C’è un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra, mentre resta fermo e lo osserva.

Quando il più grande ha sistemato la prima manica così che cada vicino alla parte alta del suo bicipite, Harry si muove sullo sgabello e gli porge l’altro braccio senza dire una parola. Louis sorride appena, mentre arrotola anche la seconda. Guarda il ragazzo e ora sembra che sia casual ma alla moda, invece che uno che ha indossato una maglia senza controllarne la taglia.

Harry sorride e scosta i ricci dalla propria faccia, riportandoli al loro posto.

«Grazie» esordisce. «Provo ad avere stile, qualche volta, ma non mi riesce sempre»

Louis ride e scuote il capo.

«No, mi piace quella maglia» lo rassicura. «Ti sta bene» aggiunge, pizzicando leggermente la parola “amante” dentro il cuore.

Harry ride e scuote appena il capo.

«D’accordo, se approvi…».

«Approvo» conferma Louis, annuendo e tornando ai propri appunti.

Restano in silenzio ancora un po’ mentre egli batte sulla tastiera. Con la coda dell’occhio riesce a vedere Harry rigirarsi una penna tra le lunghe dita e poi sollevarla verso la bocca per mangiucchiarne la fine.

È bello avere compagnia, pensa Louis. O magari è carino avere solo Harry. Non passa molto tempo prima che egli parli, comunque. La sua voce un basso brontolio che sembra restare sospeso nell’aria.

«Dimmi di più su di te, Louis» dice a un certo punto, spingendosi indietro sullo sgabello con le proprie enormi mani sul tavolo.

Louis solleva gli occhi e vede i suoi pieni di sincerità e speranza.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?» chiede.

«Tutto» risponde Harry, con semplicità. «Voglio sapere qual è il tuo colore preferito, voglio sapere qual è il tuo cibo preferito, voglio sapere qual è la tua band preferita, la tua canzone preferita. E voglio sapere perché».

Louis viene preso un po’ in contropiede per quell’ultima cosa e ridacchia appena.

«Perché?» chiede.

«Sì, voglio sapere di te e voglio sapere perché sei come sei» Harry sorride sfacciato.

«No, voglio dire… Perché vuoi sapere di me?» specifica il più grande, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Il riccio ride e scuote il capo.

«Perché penso che tu sia la persona più interessante che abbia mai incontrato»

«Hai preso un abbaglio» risponde Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi di nuovo verso il portatile.

Harry, però, non dice niente per così tanto tempo che Louis alla fine alza gli occhi e incontra i suoi. Le sopracciglia sono giunte, di nuovo, e lo sta osservando con qualcosa di simile alla confusione.

Louis si acciglia, cercando di capire se gli sia sfuggito qualcosa. Aspetta che si pronunci, ma non lo fa ed egli è sul punto di aprire la bocca per chiedere perché lo stia guardando a quel modo, quando finalmente Harry parla.

«Quindi, seriamente non riesci a vedere quanto tu sia fantastico?» domanda, quasi come se stesse parlando più con se stesso che con Louis.

Il naso di quest’ultimo si arriccia appena, mentre osserva l’altro un po’ confuso.

«Cosa?»

Ma Harry scuote il capo e gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso.

«Nulla, è solo che— insomma, io davvero voglio sapere di te. Solo, assecondami, okay? Qual è il tuo colore preferito?»

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, ancora confuso, ma Harry sembra così dannatamente sincero e pieno di speranza e di tutte quelle adorabili cose che lo portano ad accontentare il ragazzo con il suo caffè e i suoi complimenti e le sue domande. Non capisce perché Harry stia sprecando il suo tempo con lui ma pensa, forse, di essere contento che lo stia facendo.

«Il mio colore preferito è il rosso» risponde, quindi, come se fosse la più grande ammissione della sua vita.

Harry sorride e «Il rosso è un colore forte» afferma, guardandolo così intensamente che Louis sente le guance arroventarsi.

«Devi dirmi il tuo, ora» dice, fingendo di essere insistente.

Harry ride e annuisce.

«Il mio è il blu»

«Come sei scontato!» lo schernisce. «Stiamo parlando di blu scuro o blu chiaro o tipo verde acqua?»

Harry sorride.

«Come i tuoi occhi» risponde semplicemente.

Il sorriso sparisce dal volto di Louis per un secondo; è abbastanza sicuro che Harry lo stia prendendo in giro, ora. Magari lo sta solo punzecchiando senza malizia – naturalmente – ma lo ferisce comunque. Non è sicuro se debba rispondere con un commento sarcastico o ignorare quell’affermazione. Distoglie quindi lo sguardo e forza una risata, sentendo per la prima volta da quando Harry è entrato nella stanza il prurito al retro della gola. Louis realizza che solamente quando è con lui riesce a relegare questi pensieri di autocommiserazione in un angolo; stava pensando ad altre cose e non a quanto odii se stesso.

Quei pensieri sono tornati indietro in un istante, però, perché forse, se non fosse stato così disgustoso, quello di Harry non sarebbe stato uno scherzo e magari qualcuno gli avrebbe davvero rivolto un complimento sentito. Falsa un sorriso sul volto e torna ai propri appunti. Harry non dice nient’altro per un po’, dopo questo.

Quando Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata veloce, lui ha un’espressione corrucciata puntata sul proprio libro di testo; i ricci cadono davanti al suo viso. Quel silenzio è diverso dagli altri, lo fa sentire a disagio e a Louis non piace.

«Qual è la tua band preferita?» chiede, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero.

E si rivela essere un buon argomento su cui spostare la discussione, perché Harry si illumina e Louis può rivedere i suoi occhi brillare entusiasti mentre blatera riguardo alcuni gruppi che non ha mai sentito nominare. La musica diventa un buon argomento perché hanno davvero molti gusti in comune. Harry è preso per qualche oscura band che Louis non conosce, ma egli estrae il telefono e dividono un paio di cuffie così che l’altro possa ascoltare. A Louis, invece, piacciono le cose più mainstream e, nonostante Harry conosca e apprezzi molte delle sue canzoni preferite, quando hanno finito di ascoltare la sua playlist si dedicano a quella del maggiore.

Il riccio scosta il suo sgabello più vicino per condividere le cuffie e a Louis non dispiace perché fa sì che il calore che emana si infiltri dentro di sé più facilmente. Ascoltano la musica qualche volta, altre parlano sopra di essa e, anche se nessuno di loro ha svolto i compiti, le guance di Louis dolgono per aver sorriso ed egli immagina sia una buona cosa. Alla fine devono iniziare a radunare le loro cose per le lezioni successive. Harry invita Louis a pranzo con lui e Niall alla mensa, ma egli ovviamente rifiuta. È stato comunque carino, essere invitati.

Imboccano strade diverse quando escono dal laboratorio, ma non passa molto tempo prima che Louis riceva un messaggio che dice: “Ero serio riguardo i tuoi occhi”.

Non risponde.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy   
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam   
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis mangiucchia sei mandorle e beve del tè con un po’ di latte, mentre lavora alle modifiche per gli abiti delle ragazze durante la pausa pranzo. Le sue ultime due lezioni trascorrono abbastanza velocemente, così torna in appartamento. Sa che sarà vuoto, quando arriverà; Liam ha gli allenamenti di calcio e Zayn è allo skatepark. Louis si ripete che non gli importa essere solo, che gli piace, ma è una bugia. Sblocca la porta e l’appartamento sembra essere freddo tanto quanto l’esterno. Posa la sua tracolla e traffica con il termostato per alzare il riscaldamento. Va nella sua stanza e cerca un altro maglione da indossare, cambiando i jeans con un paio di pantaloni della tuta.

Estrae il portatile dalla borsa e lo sistema sul bancone in cucina, aprendo iTunes e selezionando una canzone, così che la musica riempia l’appartamento. Poi apre il suo sito di ricette preferito. Ne trova una per noodles teriyaki con gamberetti e verdure, così comincia a radunare tutti gli ingredienti di cui ha bisogno. Prepara la cena quasi tre volte a settimana, quando i ragazzi non sono a casa fino a tardi. Non è mai stato un bravo cuoco, ma ha imparato; mette un sacco di premura in quello che cucina loro. Del resto, cucinare per i suoi amici è l’unico modo che ha per restituire a entrambi un po’ di quello che quei due gli danno ogni volta. Si prendono sempre cura di lui e gli piace riuscire a far trovare loro un pasto caldo quando tornano a casa dopo una lunga giornata.

Cuoce i gamberetti nella padella con la salsa teriyaki, bollendo i noodles e le verdure a parte. I suoi movimenti sono lenti e cauti perché le articolazioni dolgono quasi costantemente. Era solito essere un concentrato di energia e schizzare ovunque senza mai fermarsi; ora si sente solamente stanco per la maggior parte del tempo.

Quando i gamberetti si sono dorati, scola i noodles. Le sue mani tremano, mentre regge lo scolapasta sopra al lavandino, e quel semplice compito porta il suo cuore a battere come impazzito. Lo ignora, come sempre. Aggiunge i noodles alla salsa e ai gamberetti perché prendano sapore, poi scola anche le verdure. Mette da parte sei pezzi di broccoli per sé e mischia il resto assieme, annusandone il profumo. Gli viene l’acquolina in bocca e il suo stomaco per poco non si rivolta su se stesso, ma non può permettersi di desiderare il cibo nella padella, altrimenti finirà per odiarsi maggiormente, più tardi.

Quando la cena è pronta, Louis la copre e lascia il fornello al minimo, prima di sedersi al tavolo della cucina con i suoi sei pezzi di broccoli e un grande bicchiere d’acqua. Si alza per riempirlo di nuovo dopo il terzo boccone, perché aiuta il suo stomaco a illudersi di stare assumendo più cibo. I broccoli non hanno chissà quale sapore, ma pesano parecchio nelle sue interiora e deve forzare ogni singolo boccone. Ne mangia solo cinque pezzi. Poi si alza, torna alla padella, prende un noodle e un

gamberetto, sistemandoli nel piatto. Prende un po’ di salsa e la spalma attorno alla stoviglie, dividendo il gamberetto e schiacciando un po’ lo spaghetto. Quando il piatto sembra usato, lo sistema nel lavandino.

Quando Zayn torna a casa, trova Louis rannicchiato in divano intento a tenersi caldo mentre scorre tra i vari canali. Si serve un piatto con la cena e va a sistemarsi sotto la coperta del maggiore. Louis si lamenta un pochino quando l’amico lascia che il calore fuoriesca dal bozzolo, ma si sposta velocemente verso di lui e si accoccola al suo fianco cercando e appropriandosi di un po’ del calore del suo corpo.

Zayn gli lascia un bacio delicato sul capo.

«Hai già mangiato?»

«Sì, stavo morendo. Scusa se non vi ho aspettati». Louis mente.

Zayn non domanda perché il castano mangi sempre prima che tornino a casa, nei giorni in cui cucina. Non si è mai posto il problema.

«Grazie per aver cucinato; ha un odore delizioso» replica il moro.

Una volta finito di mangiare, apre le proprie braccia per coccolare Louis a modo e sono rannicchiati insieme quando Liam torna a casa dagli allenamenti. Prende un piatto e li raggiunge in divano, sotto la coperta, schiacciando Louis nel mezzo. Chiama il suo “ciao”, ma si avventa velocemente sul cibo, affamato per via degli allenamenti. Poggia, poi, il piatto vuoto accanto a quello di Zayn, sul tavolo da caffè, e finisce il resto dell’acqua di Louis.

«Com’è andata la vostra giornata?» chiede. Fa scivolare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis; le sue mani a stringere delicatamente la nuca del moro. Entrambi si lasciano andare al tocco di Liam e si incastrano perfettamente tutti insieme. Ci sono occhiate che Liam e Zayn si scambiano oltre il capo di Louis quando il ragazzo racconta di essersi visto di nuovo con Harry durante la seconda ora, ma nessuno di due forza l’argomento mentre egli continua a raccontare la sua giornata. Zayn parla delle sue lezioni, di qualche nuovo trucco che ha imparato allo skatepark; Liam racconta degli allenamenti e si assicura che entrambi saranno alla partita, quel fine settimana, anche se sa che Louis lo ha già cerchiato sul calendario appeso al frigorifero. Tutto è di routine per i tre, ma è rassicurante e semplice.

Guardano la partita in televisione e le dita di Liam giocano con aria assente tra i capelli di Louis, Zayn gli massaggia le caviglie delicatamente, completamente ignaro di stare alleviando un po’ del dolore che egli prova alle articolazioni. Louis non è nemmeno sicuro che si rendano conto di farlo; quei piccoli tocchi confortanti lo aiutano davvero. Si sente caldo e amato e felice.

Finché non si ritrova da solo, in un letto freddo, di nuovo.

Louis è in ginocchio con la mano a cucire perline sull’orlo di uno degli abiti da sera, quando Harry fa capolino nel laboratorio durante la seconda ora, il giorno successivo. Sorride a Louis un po’ timidamente, muovendo il palmo sulla spallina dello zaino. Indossa una maglia a maniche lunghe bianca, un paio di jeans e un cappellino con qualche ciocca libera attorno alla fonte.

«Posso unirmi a te?» chiede.

«Certo» risponde Louis.

Un sorriso si apre sul suo volto mentre toglie lo zaino dalle spalle.

«Ho portato le mie scarpe eleganti per fare gli orli, ma le lascerò qui per quando sarai pronto».

«Bene! Questa cucitura mi prenderà un po’ di tempo, ma magari potremo orlarli domani, se sei libero».

«Perfetto, Lou. Sembra fantastico» concorda Harry, poggiando le scarpe sul pavimento, sotto il bancone da lavoro. Prende i suoi libri dallo zaino e Louis si aspetta che sieda lì, invece si appoggia contro il muro vicino al maggiore e si lascia scivolare giù con le sue lunghe gambe distese. Accavalla le caviglie una sopra l’altra e apre il libro di testo sul suo grembo.

«Non devi sedere sul pavimento con me; sono qui giù solo perché se non metto le perline mentre l’abito è sul manichino, il modello sembrerà tutto strano» lo informa Louis, con una risata. Harry scrolla le spalle.

«Mi piace guardarti mentre lavori» dice. «Se non ti disturbo» aggiunge velocemente.

Louis scrolla le spalle e sorride.

«Mettiti comodo».

Harry non parla dei messaggi a cui Louis non ha mai risposto e Louis gli è grato per quello. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, mentre egli lavora; gli occhiali sistemati sul naso e le dita piccole a cucire con destrezza ogni delicata perlina. Non sente il rumore della matita di Harry sul quaderno per un po’ e a un certo punto alza lo sguardo per ritrovare quello del riccio su di sé. Sorride sfrontato ed egli si ritrova a ricambiare, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.

«Hai visto la partita, ieri?» chiede, tenendo un ago tra le labbra.

«Il Manchester United ha assolutamente sbaragliato tutti!» risponde Harry, entusiasta.

Comincia a intavolare una conversazione riguardo alla partita e a quanto abbia giocato da schifo la squadra avversaria; Louis ride e concorda, continuando il discorso mentre le dita lavorano con scioltezza. Qualche volta Liam e Zayn lo vanno a trovare durante le ore libere, ma egli spera sempre che entrambi se ne vadano presto e lo lascino in pace a lavorare. È diverso con Harry; la sua voce calda rimane nell’aria e si avvolge attorno a Louis ed è bello. La conversazione fluisce tranquillamente e cambiano argomento con naturalezza mentre il maggiore lavora e il riccio lo osserva.

Louis non è mai stato abituato a cercare di essere e a essere effettivamente divertente. Ha sempre avuto una lingua tagliente e un tempismo impeccabile, ma recentemente pare saperlo usare solo per tenere attive le conversazioni di cui non gli importa niente. Non si è mai preoccupato di essere divertente con nessuno se non con Zayn e Liam e, anche in quel caso, è sempre stato più raro di quanto voglia ammettere.

La prima volta che fa ridere Harry, ma ridere di una risata vera, accade completamente per caso. Commenta qualcosa con leggerezza, senza nemmeno pensarci, e per poco non salta fuori dalla sua stessa pelle quando il riccio lascia uscire uno squittio. Lo fa ridacchiare, inizialmente, e continua anche dopo che si è portato le mani sulla bocca. Le spalle tremano con la risata e Louis ricorda con difficoltà cos’ha detto, ma Harry sta ridendo talmente forte che quasi grugnisce. Quando riesce a ricomporsi, Louis sta ridendo a propria volta e decide che la risata del più piccolo sia definitivamente la cosa migliore a cui abbia mai assistito.

Dopodiché, prova con tutte le sue forze a essere divertente, aggiungendo battute durante la conversazione e mandando Harry su di giri. Mantiene vivo il discorso mentre cuce, ma ogni volta che il riccio inizia a ridere deve fermarsi per guardarlo.

Guarda il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si accartocciano con la forza delle sue fossette, il modo in cui getta il capo all’indietro e batte le mani come una foca; la risata a scuotere il suo intero corpo. È magnifico.

Louis sta lavorando sulla cintura quando Harry gli chiede di usare il suo portatile; non si preoccupa nemmeno di chiedere per cosa, rispondendogli, invece, di prenderlo dalla tracolla. Il riccio è tranquillo mentre si siede con il computer del più grande, ma a questi non dispiace il silenzio; le sue guance ancora dolgono per le risate e sente il calore del ragazzo al suo fianco.

Poi, Louis lancia finalmente un’occhiata all’orologio e vede che mancano solo dieci minuti prima che la campanella suoni. Sistema le sue perline e le scorte e trasporta i manichini nel loro angolo. Si lascia scivolare contro al muro, accanto a Harry, sedendosi al suo fianco. Il riccio si piega un po’ verso di lui; il calore, da sotto la maglia di cotone, si spande attraverso tutti gli strati di vestiti che Louis indossa. Istintivamente, scivola in esso appena un po’, come farebbe con Liam o Zayn e, prima di rendersi conto di cosa stia accadendo, le braccia di Harry sono attorno alle sue spalle. Si irrigidisce solo per un secondo, prima di realizzare che va bene.

Louis è un tipo tattile; è sempre stato molto fisico, con i suoi amici, e immagina che potrebbe considerare Harry tale, ora.

Invece di guardare cosa stia facendo col suo computer, si concede di scivolare un po’ più vicino a lui e poggiare il capo contro il suo collo, chiudendo gli occhi alla luce prepotente del laboratorio. Le punte delle dita di Harry tracciano figure su e giù per la manica della giacca in denim di Louis, con aria assente, mentre preme tasti sul computer. Il riccio, infine, sospira e il maggiore sente il fiato scompigliargli i capelli.

«Ti ho fatto una playlist» dichiara, quando Louis riapre gli occhi.

«Davvero?» chiede egli, guardando la nuova lista di canzoni organizzata su iTunes.

«Sì. Solo cose che pensavo potessero piacerti. Non preoccuparti; le ho scaricate illegalmente, così non riempio il tuo account di iTunes» lo rassicura Harry. «Ricordati di sincronizzare il tuo iPhone quando arrivi a casa».

«Grazie, Harry. È fantastico» risponde Louis, entusiasta. «Non cerco nuova musica da anni».

«Non preoccuparti, Lou». E il maggiore può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce. Nota il titolo della playlist e indica lo schermo.

«Niente nella mia mente ma tu?» chiede.

«È un verso di “I always knew” dei The Vaccines, numero uno sulla playlist» spiega il riccio. «Spero che ti piacciano le canzoni che ho scelto; i miei gusti sono abbastanza eclettici».

«Sono sicuro che le adorerò» replica Louis, mentre il minore chiude il portatile.

Quando Harry rimuove il braccio dalle sue spalle, Louis si accorge di sentirne immediatamente la mancanza. Il riccio si alza, stirando le braccia oltre la testa e girandosi da entrambi i lati per far scroccare la schiena, dopodiché ripone il portatile nella borsa di Louis. Si porta infine di fronte a lui e gli porge entrambe le mani, sorridendogli con calore. Il più grande si allunga e i palmi enormi del riccio avvolgono completamente i suoi, mentre egli lo tira facilmente in piedi.

Le luci esplodono dietro i suoi occhi e Louis si ritrova a stringere la presa attorno a Harry per mantenere l’equilibrio, perché il terreno sta ondeggiando sotto i suoi piedi. Sentiva le vertigini e la testa leggera fin dall’inizio, ma alzarsi così velocemente ha fatto fluire il sangue e il cuore ha iniziato a battere velocemente.

Chiude gli occhi per cercare di fermare il giramento di testa ed Harry lascia le sue mani per stringerlo invece per le spalle, sostenendolo.

Louis prende un respiro profondo e lungo e, nel momento in cui riapre gli occhi, si scontra con la preoccupazione del più piccolo. Le sopracciglia sono aggrottate ed egli sente le guance arroventarsi.

«Lou, stai bene? Sei diventato improvvisamente pallido e pensavo che stessi per svenire» chiede Harry con voce allarmata, sollevando il pollice e carezzandogli lo zigomo.

Egli forza una risata, ma suona artificiale anche alle sue stesse orecchie e poi «Ho avuto solo un lieve capogiro» ride di nuovo. «Non ti capita mai?»

«Ehm— No, non penso che dovrebbe capitare» replica Harry, lentamente, accigliandosi ancor di più. «Sicuro di stare bene?»

Un’altra risata.

«Sì, Harry. Non preoccuparti, sto alla grande. Faremo meglio a sbrigarci o arriveremo entrambi in ritardo a lezione».

Harry è ancora accigliato quando annuisce e sembra riluttante all’idea di lasciare andare le spalle di Louis. Egli sorride e si discosta dalla sua presa, piegandosi con cautela per prendere la sua tracolla e sistemarla sulle spalle. Il riccio prende il proprio zaino, ancora guardando Louis con preoccupazione, ma quest’ultimo improvvisa un sorriso falso e fa strada verso l’uscita dello studio.

«Grazie mille per la playlist» dice Louis, fuori dalla porta, regalando a Harry il suo sorriso più luminoso.

Il riccio lo osserva per un momento; gli occhi a cercare sul volto del maggiore un qualche segno di sofferenza ma, non trovando nulla, lascia che il piglio se ne vada e sorride di rimando. Louis riesce a vedere ancora la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, ma è grato che non prema su di essa.

«Ci vediamo domani, sì?» chiede Harry; la mano che si allunga per stringere gentilmente la sua spalla. Louis annuisce e sorride di nuovo.

«Certo Harry» conferma, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la classe successiva.

Non molto tempo dopo che si è seduto alla terza ora, il cellulare vibra nella tasca.

“Spero che ti senta meglio. Scrivimi se hai bisogno di qualcosa”.

“Sto bene, Harry, davvero. Non preoccuparti :)”.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy   
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam   
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

«Tesoro, devi alzarti ora, se vuoi avere il tempo per una doccia. Se facciamo tardi alla partita, Liam ci ammazza» dice Zayn, in tono gentile, strofinando la spalla di Louis. Egli mugola e si gira, guardandolo con aria assonnata.

«’n mi lavo. Vieni qui con me una mezz’ora e poi metto un beanie?» propone.

Zayn sorride come se avesse sperato di ricevere quella richiesta; tira indietro le coperte e sale sul letto. Louis indossa un confortevole vecchio maglione e un pigiama di flanella, quando è a letto, ma anche con quelle coperte pesanti è comunque freddo, quando il moro lo prende tra le braccia. Emette un verso strozzato nel momento in cui il castano fa scivolare i propri piedi tra le pieghe dei jeans, ma si limita a stringerlo di più.

«Sei così fottutamente freddo, Lou». E Louis può sentire la preoccupazione nella sua voce. Non risponde; si rannicchia maggiormente e chiude gli occhi, mentre Zayn traccia disegni casuali sulla sua schiena. Si appisola per un po’, al caldo e al sicuro accanto all’amico. Ha sentito Liam alzarsi presto, quella mattina, e prepararsi uno dei frullati di proteine. È sempre stato una persona mattiniera e Louis sa che probabilmente avrà già pulito la casa e fatto la lavatrice. Poi se n’è andato per qualsiasi cosa debba fare la squadra prima della partita; Louis e Zayn potranno vederlo solo per qualche minuto, prima che essa cominci.

«D’accordo, dovremmo andare» sospira il moro, troppo presto per i gusti di Louis.

«Non so nemmeno perché debbano fare una partita di calcio quando il campo è ghiacciato» borbotta quest’ultimo, contro la spalla di Zayn.

«Smetti di lamentarti; è la partita di campionato» dice, ma Louis può sentire il sorriso. «L’ultima prima della primavera».

Il maggiore si lascia sfuggire un mugugno e scivola fuori dall’abbraccio, stirandosi finché tutte le giunture non hanno prodotto un soddisfacente “clack”. Si alza in piedi e si strofina gli occhi, schiarendo la gola per eliminare da essa il prurito mattutino. Zayn si siede e gli sorride dolcemente, anche se Louis sa di essere un completo disastro. Il moro è già vestito e il suo ciuffo immacolato come sempre. Quello che ama di più di quel ragazzo sono i suoi occhi del colore del whiskey e incorniciati da lunghe ciglia scure. Sono belli, ma sono anche gentili.

Ha un’ossessione per gli occhi gentili. Ha sempre detto che la ragione per cui ha scelto Liam come suo migliore amico, il primo giorno di scuola elementare, era perché aveva gli occhi più gentili che avesse mai visto. Erano scuri e profondi, ma così caldi che Louis sapeva solo di potersi fidare di lui. Ed è la stessa ragione per cui aveva scelto Zayn il loro primo giorno di college. Anche se lui era tranquillo e Louis era rumoroso, gli era bastata una sola occhiata per sapere di potersi fidare anche di quel ragazzo. Liam era stato esitante, inizialmente, perché era sempre stato il centro

dell’attenzione di Louis, poi era arrivato Zayn e i due avevano legato velocemente. Il maggiore aveva sempre avuto un sacco di amore da dare, comunque, e Liam aveva realizzato in fretta che c’era abbastanza spazio per entrambi, nel suo cuore.

Louis barcolla fuori dal letto e si dirige verso l’armadio, optando per un paio di jeans e un maglione con il collo alto color crema. Zayn è in cucina, ma chiude comunque la porta, giusto per essere sicuro, prima di spogliarsi e indossare gli altri abiti. Prende il berretto grigio con il pompon e lo porta con sé in bagno. Si lava i denti e la faccia, guardandosi allo specchio solo per passarsi una spazzola tra i capelli e sistemare la frangia sotto il beanie. Si dirige poi nell’armadio all’entrata e indossa il cappotto scamosciato beige. Zayn gli porge un paio di guanti e indossa il proprio paio assieme alla giacca di pelle. Louis si dirige in auto e la avvia, inserendo l’iPhone e cercando di ridurre lo sbattere dei denti al minimo mentre aspetta che la macchina si scaldi.

«Da quando ascolti i The Kooks?» chiede Zayn, non appena la musica risuona nella macchina.

«Oh, Harry mi ha fatto una playlist» risponde Louis, guardando oltre la propria spalla mentre esce in retromarcia dal parcheggio.

Il moro emette un suono sorpreso e prende il telefono dal sostegno in cui lo ha riposto il maggiore per scorrere attraverso le canzoni.

«Ha gusti abbastanza eclettici» dichiara, cambiando Junk of the Heart dei The Kooks con Thrift Shop di Macklemore. «Viene dagli States?»

«Sì, in parte. Onestamente mi piacciono tutte le canzoni che ha scelto. Metti I bet you look good on the dance floor, degli Artic Monkeys» lo invita Louis, immettendosi sulla strada per il campo da calcio.

Si era addormentato mentre ascoltava ogni singola canzone, ma non era riuscito a trovarne una che non gli piacesse. Crede che potrebbe diventare un’abitudine, mettere la musica prima di andare a dormire, perché per qualche ragione non si sente più così solo, quando essa risuona in sottofondo.

«Quando te l’ha fatta?» chiede Zayn.

«Giovedì, alla seconda ora».

«Non stavate facendo gli aggiustamenti per la sfilata?»

«No, io stavo mettendo delle perline e lui ha fatto i compiti» risponde Louis.

«Ti è venuto a trovare durante l’ora libera anche ieri?» chiede ancora, il moro, fallendo miseramente nel fingere innocente curiosità.

«Sì; ho aggiustato gli orli degli skinny neri» ribatte lentamente. «C’è qualche problema?»

«Certo che no, Lou. È fantastico. Quindi voi due, tipo, uscite, ora?»

«Viene ogni giorno durante le ore libere, Zayn. Tutto qui. Per favore, rilassati» risponde Louis, con naturalezza. Gli sembra un po’ patetico che Zayn sia così entusiasta del fatto che forse abbia trovato un amico. Anche prima, quando Louis era super entusiasta e sempre pronto a uscire, aveva tenuto solamente Liam e Zayn, vicini; si era sempre trovato bene solo con loro due. E non avevano iniziato a preoccuparsi finché Louis non aveva iniziato a non voler più uscire con nessuno se non loro.

Harry è tornato allo studio, ieri, e hanno orlato i pantaloni, ma non ha preso loro molto tempo. Hanno passato il resto dell’ora seduti al piano di lavoro a giocare all’impiccato e alle venti domande allo stesso tempo. Le venti domande sono state interessanti, perché Harry ha pensato veramente a lungo a tutto quello che ha

chiesto e Louis, spesso, ha finito per rigirargli gli stessi quesiti. I fianchi del maggiore dolevano per via delle risate, alla fine dell’ora, perché hanno finito per spolverare storie imbarazzanti ed Harry gli ha raccontato di quella volta, da bambino, in cui sua madre lo aveva beccato mentre stava provando i suoi tacchi a spillo. In cambio, Louis gli ha raccontato di quando lui e Liam stavano guardando un porno per la prima volta, da ragazzini, e sua madre era entrata in camera. Non gli ha detto che quello era stato il giorno in cui aveva ammesso di essere gay.

Aveva borbottato qualcosa del tipo: “Cazzo, lui è così magro” e Liam lo aveva guardato confuso, chiedendogli: «Non stai guardando la ragazza con cui se la sta facendo?». Louis aveva scosso il capo e immediatamente si era sentito pieno di vergogna, perché non aveva intenzione di dirlo a voce alta. Liam aveva visto il suo disagio e aveva scrollato le spalle.

«Non è chissà cosa, Lou. Se vuoi, dopo questo, possiamo guardarne uno tra due ragazzi per vedere com’è» aveva detto.

«Sei… Sei sicuro che non ti importi?» aveva balbettato, Louis. Liam aveva semplicemente sorriso e scrollato di nuovo le spalle.

«Tu guardi Toy Story con me ogni volta, anche se non ti piace».

Louis non l’ha detto a Harry perché non hanno ancora discusso la sua sessualità e, a dire il vero, non vuole spaventare a morte il primo nuovo amico che ha dopo anni solo perché è gay. Quindi sì, ci sono cose di cui non vuole parlare con il riccio, come le sue abitudini alimentari o la sua situazione famigliare o la sua sessualità, ma al di là di quelle, si è trovato a essere aperto con lui, quel venerdì. Si è anche trovato ad archiviare in una sezione speciale della sua mente ogni singolo fatto che lo riguarda; ogni singola insignificante idiozia, ogni più piccola notizia che Harry ha divulgato su se stesso, ogni singolo pensiero ad alta voce.

«Lo presenterai mai a me e a Liam?» chiede Zayn, scorrendo attraverso la playlist finché non trova Change of Heart dei The Vaccines.

«Zayn, non è il fidanzato che devo portare a casa perché mamma e papà lo conoscano. Puoi incontrarlo quando ti pare» ribatte Louis, esasperato.

«D’accordo. Scusa se mi impiccio». Il moro sorride.

«’n c’è problema». Louis ride, grato che la musica sia così forte da impedire a Zayn di sentire il suo stomaco emettere odiosi brontolii.

Ha sentito Liam preparare la colazione, quella mattina, ha sentito Zayn parlare mentre mangiavano, ma è rimasto a letto per evitare di trovare una scusa per non unirsi e ha finito per addormentarsi di nuovo. Il suo stomaco di solito piange non appena si sveglia, ma alla fine lascia perdere e si quieta, ripiegando su crampi e contorsioni per attirare l’attenzione di Louis.

Raggiungono il campo da calcio e vedono la squadra di Liam seduta sull’erba a fare stretching. Le tribune sono piene solo a metà, ma si riempiranno in fretta prima dell’inizio della partita, perché l’altra squadra è abbastanza importante. Louis trova da parcheggiare e Zayn prende la coperta dai sedili dietro, così che entrambi possano ripararsi dalla brezza fredda. Porta un braccio attorno alle spalle del maggiore e si incamminano insieme verso le tribune disposte attorno al campo. Louis saluta Liam con la mano e Zayn cerca i posti migliori.

«Louis!»

Qualcuno lo chiama ed egli riconoscerebbe quella voce ovunque. Si volta e vede Harry seduto accanto a Niall, quattro file più su, che muove la mano in sua direzione. Indossa una giacca di pelle con un po’ di pelo attorno al collo, i suoi

capelli sembrano estremamente scompigliati e le sue guance rosee. Niall lo vede e gli rivolge un saluto entusiasta a propria volta, nonostante non l’abbia più visto dal giorno in cui si sono incontrati in mensa.

«Ehi, Harry. Ciao, Niall» dice Louis, sorridendo e ricambiando il cenno con la mano, prima di guidare Zayn a un posto vuoto nella fila più in basso.

«Cosa stai facendo? Perché non sediamo con loro?» sussurra il moro.

«Oh, non saprei… Non è che ci abbia veramente pensato. Ci vediamo solamente alla seconda ora…» Louis scrolla le spalle; non vuole disturbare Harry e Niall.

«Venite a sedere con noi!» esclama il biondo, come se fossero migliori amici, sbracciandosi con aria entusiasta.

Zayn lo prende come un invito, però, e comincia a trascinare Louis lungo gli scalini per raggiungere la quarta fila; incontra gli occhi di Harry e sorride timidamente. Egli ha entrambe le fossette in mostra e sta sorridendo ampiamente.

Devono scavalcare un paio di persone per raggiungere i posti vuoti accanto ai due e Louis è grato a Zayn quando gli prende la mano per aiutarlo a passare sopra allo scaldavivande di qualcuno senza inciampare. Harry si scosta appena e Louis si siede; con Niall seduto dall’altra parte del riccio e Zayn accanto a sé, si ritrova stretto contro di lui.

«Er, Zayn… Questo è Harry e questo è Niall» dice Louis, scostandosi all’indietro così che Zayn possa allungarsi e stringere le loro mani.

«Piacere di conoscerti, amico» risponde Niall.

«Ho sentito molto parlare di te». Harry sorride e Louis ride.

«Felice di incontrare entrambi. E spero tu abbia sentito solo belle cose». Zayn ridacchia.

«Sì, cose molto belle» replica Harry, sorridendo a Louis.

«Che state facendo, voi, qui?» chiede quest’ultimo, mentre il moro distende la coperte sulle loro gambe.

«Niall mi trascina a ogni partita. È un po’ troppo patito» spiega il riccio, fingendo bisbigliare.

«Oi, tesoro, chiudi la bocca» interviene il biondo, tirandogli una gomitata.

«Davvero? Anche noi siamo stati a ogni partita; Liam è nella squadra. Non posso credere che non vi abbiamo visti prima» dichiara Louis.

«Immagino che non abbiate guardato bene». Harry sorride. «Carino il cappello».

Le guance di Louis si scaldano appena e sorride a propria volta. «Grazie» ribatte.

«Lou, c’è Li’» lo avvisa Zayn.

«Oh, sì. Torniamo subito» dice, rivolto a Harry e Niall.

Zayn lo riprende per mano mentre si muovono di nuovo lungo le file e poi giù dalle scale. Lui e Liam pensano che abbia problemi di equilibrio, così si allungano sempre per sostenerlo ed evitare che rovini a terra. Scherzano su quanto sia imbranato e lo prendono in giro dicendogli di guardare dove mette i piedi, ma vogliono davvero solamente tenerlo al sicuro. Lo cercano sempre con lo sguardo, sempre pronti ad afferrarlo e a rimetterlo in piedi. Non sanno che la ragione per cui barcolla così tanto è perché ha sempre la testa leggera e combatte con le vertigini, ma li adora per quella preoccupazione disinteressata.

Liam li sta aspettando alla fine dei grandini; Louis porta le braccia attorno al suo collo e vi seppellisce il viso. Egli lo stringe a propria volta e pianta un bacio sul suo capo. Louis si discosta e Zayn imita il suo gesto di poco prima, ricevendo anch’egli un bacio tra i capelli, semplicemente perché se Louis l’avesse avuto e Zayn no,

quest’ultimo se ne sarebbe lamentato. Quando si discosta, Louis gli sistema il maglione e poi si abbassa a sollevare le calze appena sopra il ginocchio.

«Spaccherai i culi» dichiara Zayn, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Vincerete» aggiunge Louis, entusiasta.

«Non lo so… Sono davvero una buona squadra e Jamie si è slogato una caviglia, quindi Ben è subentrato e non so se—».

«Vincerete» ripete Louis.

Liam lo guarda con occhi pieni di speranza.

«Lo pensi davvero?» chiede.

Louis prende le sue guance tra le mani e lo scruta.

«Liam fottuto Payne, voi vincerete» dichiara, sinceramente. Lo conosce da buona parte della vita e sa esattamente cos’ha bisogno di sentirsi dire prima di una partita. Quando erano soliti giocare nella stessa squadra, Louis usava ripetergli le stesse cose. Liam ha bisogno che tutti i dubbi vengano rimossi per poter credere in se stesso e, per qualche ragione, Louis che lo incoraggia è sufficiente a far sparire tutto.

Liam finalmente sorride e annuisce.

«D’accordo».

«Ricorda di divertirti» aggiunge Zayn.

«Smetti di fare la mamma» lo scimmiotta Louis.

Zayn sorride e poi solleva le sopracciglia.

«A proposito! Ho incontrato Harry; sediamo vicino a lui e il suo amico irlandese» lo informa.

Louis brontola. «Niall. Il nome dell’amico irlandese è Niall».

«Dov’è Harry?» domanda Liam, entusiasta.

«È quello con i ricci castani e i denti grandi, con la giacca marrone» sussurra Zayn, con aria cospiratoria.

Louis sbuffa. «I denti gli donano» protesta.

Zayn solleva le sopracciglia e «Non lo stavamo insultando, Lou. Non c’è bisogno di mettersi sulla difensiva» ribatte, cercando di nascondere un sorrisetto.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Liam passa in rassegna la folla.

«Oh, merda. Penso che mi abbia visto mentre lo guardavo».

«Che problemi avete, voi due?! Non è niente di ché. Sono sicuro che lo incontrerete dopo la partita. Rilassatevi» ribatte Louis, esasperato.

Liam sembra soddisfatto da quella risposta, perciò sorride.

«Bene. La partita sta per cominciare».

Louis lo abbraccia e lo stringe forte ancora una volta.

«Vincerete» gli ricorda.

«E vi divertirete» aggiunge Zayn, unendosi all’abbraccio.

Louis tira una gomitata al moro e vale la pena di vedere gli occhi di Liam stringersi mentre ride per l’urlo di quest’ultimo. Si discosta e Zayn e Louis tornano ai loro posti. Harry gli sorride, quando si siede di nuovo, e Zayn li ricopre con la coperta. La partita comincia e Louis apprezza il modo in cui il calore di Harry si infiltra dentro di sé dal fianco che ha premuto contro il suo.

Subito dopo il fischio d’inizio, la partita si fa subito tesa e Louis non è nemmeno un po’ imbarazzato quando grida incoraggiamenti a Liam con Zayn che lo imita al suo fianco. È anche meno imbarazzato perché Niall è davvero esagitato e sta strillando all’intera squadra. Louis lancia un’occhiata ad Harry un paio di volte e trova i suoi occhi puntati su di sé; un sorriso divertito stampato sule sue labbra.

«Forza, Styles. Questa è la partita più importante della stagione» esclama Louis, per nascondere il rossore dovuto allo sguardo attento del riccio.

Harry sorride e sembra che stia per dire qualcosa, ma un’azione sul campo cattura la sua attenzione e si alza in piedi.

«Vai, Liam! Vai!» grida.

Louis è confuso per qualche secondo finché non realizza che Zayn, Niall e metà della tribuna sono in piedi perché Liam sta percorrendo il capo con la palla, precipitandosi verso la porta. Louis scatta in piedi e per poco non vene meno per il movimento improvviso, ma afferra il braccio di Harry per sorreggersi.

«Forza, Li’!» grida, le sue urla miste a quelle di Zayn, Niall e Harry. «Vai, vai, vai!».

Liam si sposta da un lato quando la difesa lo raggiunge e poi compie quel movimento che gli ha insegnato Louis, calciando in aria la palla nel momento in cui uno dei giocatori si lancia ai suoi piedi per cercare di rubarla. Harry, Niall e Zayn stanno ancora gridando al suo fianco, ma Louis trattiene il respiro perché conosce Liam e sa esattamente cosa guardare per capire se farà punto. Per Liam è tutto nella mente; non è solo sentirlo dentro, come succedeva a lui. Egli pensa, pianifica, calcola. Louis lo può vedere dalla posizione delle sue mani e dal movimento delle sue gambe; sa esattamente cos’abbia programmato di fare prima ancora che lo faccia. Sa che andrà verso sinistra e i suoi occhi saltano al portiere, che scatta verso destra. Louis gioisce, allora, perché prima che Liam abbia anche solo mosso la gamba all’indietro, sa che è goal.

La folla esplode quando la palla entra in porta e Zayn afferra Louis per il collo, esultando. Anche Liam esulta e riceve pacche sulle spalle dai suoi compagni di squadra, salutando i suoi amici quando il resto della folla si siede e riesce a sentire solo loro quattro gridare.

La partita continua e Zayn e Niall finiscono per discutere di essa attraverso Louis ed Harry, così l’irlandese si sposta per sedersi accanto a lui. Harry e Louis parlano un po’, principalmente riguardo a quello che hanno fatto la sera precedente; il secondo ha preparato la cena e poi ha giocato coi ragazzi a FIFA. Niall ha lasciato Harry per uscire con qualche ragazza e lui ha speso la sera a leggere. Questo li porta all’argomento “autori preferiti” e la conversazione viene sporadicamente interrotta quando devono esultare per Liam. Ora ha quattro persone nel suo team di incoraggiatori perché, anche se Niall è impegnato a parlare con Zayn per esultare costantemente, lo fa sempre quando viene il suo turno.

Il tempo diventa ancor più burrascoso dopo metà partita e Louis si chiede vagamente se le sue labbra siano blu. Riesce a malapena a trattenere i brividi perché non vuole sembrare come un chihuahua indifeso davanti a Harry. È anche peggio, perché Niall e Zayn sembrano completamente al caldo e il riccio sta irradiando il suo calore come al solito. Louis sa che non dovrebbe essere così infreddolito, ma lo è; in più le sue articolazioni dolgono e il suo sedere fa male perché è seduto sulla panchina fredda. Harry sta parlando con Zayn e Niall di qualcosa, sopra il capo di Louis, ed egli si concentra sul calore che proviene dalla sua voce, piuttosto che sul non riuscire a sentire i piedi. Gli occhi sono puntati sul campo mentre il gioco riprende e il fastidioso dolore dovuto alla fame, sempre presente, è diventato così acuto che ogni tanto gli occhi di Louis si riempiono di lacrime. Ci è abituato, comunque, e semplicemente infila le mani nelle tasche per poi pizzicare leggermente i propri fianchi; la pressione all’esterno lo aiuta a distrarsi dal dolore lancinante che prova dentro.

«Lou stai, tipo, tremando. Prendi la mia giacca» dice Harry, trascinando Louis fuori dai suoi pensieri.

Louis sbuffa.

«Harry, congelerai. Hai una magliettina, lì sotto. Non essere stupido; sto bene» ribatte, anche se la tensione nella sua mascella per trattenersi dal battere i denti lo tradisce.

«Vieni qui, allora». Harry si slaccia la giacca e la tiene aperta; i suoi capezzoli istantaneamente rigidi per il vento freddo.

«No, Harry, sto bene» ripete Louis, scuotendo il capo.

«Se non vieni qui, mi toglierò la giacca e sarà colpa tua se mi prenderò il raffreddore». Scrollando le spalle, comincia a togliersi le maniche.

Louis sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, ammettendo la sconfitta. Il riccio sorride come il gatto che è riuscito a catturare il canarino e si avvicina. Louis porta il proprio braccio attorno alla sua vita, sotto la giacca, ed egli sistema quest’ultima attorno alla spalla del maggiore, premendo entrambi vicini. Le sue braccia sono ancora dentro le maniche e circonda Louis per le spalle così che egli sia abbozzolato contro il suo fianco.

Louis pensa di essere un po’ svergognato, ma è sicuro che Zayn lo avrebbe stretto allo stesso modo, se avesse avuto una giacca enorme; si sente leggermente meglio, così non deve costringersi a preoccuparsene. Harry è come una sauna naturale e il corpo di Louis si lascia sfuggire un ultimo brivido per il cambio di temperatura improvviso, poi il calore inizia a diffondersi nelle sue ossa.

È così a suo agio che non si scosta nemmeno per gridare quando Liam segna di nuovo; nemmeno Harry si muove, anche se le sue grida vibrano contro i capelli di Louis nel punto in cui la sua testa è premuta contro la sua gola. Non parlano molto, dopo, ma non ne hanno bisogno e a Louis piace così. È scivolato nello stesso semplice agio che ha con Liam e Zayn e si complimenta un po’ con se stesso, perché magari non sarà più la persona più socievole del mondo, ma sa ancora come scegliere le persone.

Louis solleva lo sguardo su Harry dal posto sotto il mento e il riccio gli sorride; la fossetta sinistra in mostra. Lo osserva per un secondo, concentrandosi sui ricci che cadono attraverso la fronte, la tinta rosa che hanno preso le sue guance e il color giada dei suoi occhi. Pensa che forse Harry abbia gli occhi più dolci che abbia mai visto. Gli regala un piccolo sorriso e torna a guardare la partita.

La squadra di Liam finisce per stracciare l’altra e quando il fischio finale arriva, Harry gongola con entusiasmo, spingendo Louis e facendolo ridere. Le squadre si allineano per stringersi le mani e poi si ritirano negli spogliatoi per farsi una doccia. Louis si discosta dal bozzolo creato dal riccio e si alza in piedi, accanto a Zayn, per stiracchiarsi, mentre tutti gli altri iniziano a lasciare i loro posti.

Scendono nell’erba e Louis si volta verso Harry.

«Dobbiamo aspettare che Liam esca, ma ci vediamo lunedì?» chiede.

«A dire il vero, Lou, Niall ed io pensavamo che dovremmo portare Liam fuori a mangiare per celebrare la vittoria» si intromette Zayn, entusiasta. «Non gli piace andare alle feste con la squadra perché diventano troppo turbolente» aggiunge, come spiegazione per il riccio.

Il cuore di Louis perde un battito e cerca di scacciare il piglio contrariato dal volto. Questo non va bene. Tutti guarderanno, noteranno se non mangia. Se farà storie, lo controlleranno per tutto il tempo. Se mangia, non riuscirà a rimettere. Non può

aspettare finché non arriveranno a casa, perché chissà se andranno via in fretta o se il cibo sarà ancora nel suo stomaco pronto per essere digerito. Vomitare al ristorante è fuori discussione; noterebbero se stesse fuori troppo a lungo. E poi, se qualcuno entrasse mentre lo sta facendo?

Deve dire di no; riesce a sentire il panico risalire lungo la gola al solo pensiero di lasciare che il cibo rimanga nello stomaco.

Ha bisogno di dire di no, ma Harry lo sta guardando con quello sguardo pieno di speranza ed è ancora peggio quando Louis si volta e vede la stessa espressione in quelli di Zayn.

La parte peggiore è che può immaginare quanto sarà entusiasta Liam quando gli diranno che vogliono portarlo fuori a mangiare. La scorsa settimana aveva detto che gli mancavano le uscite tra loro tre. E ha appena vinto la partita più importante e Liam non chiede mai niente a Zayn o a Louis, non si lamenta quando trascorre le serate rannicchiato sul divano perché quest’ultimo non è dell’umore adatto per uscire e lui non vuole lasciarlo solo.

Ora ha esitato troppo a lungo e non riesce nemmeno a pensare a una buona scusa per non andare e i tre lo stanno guardando pieni di aspettativa; si sente colpevole ed è nel panico, ma sta cercando di non mostrarlo.

«Certo. È fantastico» dice, forzando un sorriso entusiasta sul proprio viso.

Sembrano tutti così eccitati e Louis sa che dovrebbe essere felice che Harry e Niall vadano così d’accordo con Zayn; sicuramente sarà la stessa cosa anche con Liam. Dovrebbe essere felice perché sa che egli lo sarà ed è certo che Zayn lo sia ed è stanco di frenarli. E dovrebbe essere felice perché Harry gli sta sorridendo raggiante, come se fosse completamente elettrizzato, e Niall sta saltando sul posto per la gioia. Quindi Louis si finge felice perché dovrebbe esserlo, ma in realtà si sente come se stesse per soffocare.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy   
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam   
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Quando Liam esce dall’edificio dopo la doccia e dopo essersi cambiato, Louis lascia che Zayn lo abbracci per primo, così quando egli scivola tra le sue braccia non sembra strano che rimanga tra di esse. Egli accetta il lieve peso, mentre Louis strofina il naso nel suo collo, dicendogli quanto sia stato grande e cercando conforto nelle sue braccia forti attorno alle spalle.

Liam non capisce cosa non vada in lui; di solito non lo fa, ma dopo l’abbraccio lo tiene a sé come se fosse una sua scelta non lasciarlo andare. Gli altri non vedono la mano di Louis sotto la giacca di Liam, stretta attorno al maglione.

Il castano gli sorride, mentre sono fianco a fianco, di fronte agli altri tre, ma c’è una domanda nei suoi occhi. Louis sorride in risposta. Liam probabilmente pensa che stia avendo un po’ di panico da socializzazione per via di Niall ed Harry o qualcosa del genere. Non sa che il riccio lo fa sentire più a suo agio di quanto non accada da tempo e che è impossibile non andare d’accordo con Niall; ma non può dirgli esattamente: “Sono nervoso perché non so come nasconderti la mia dieta”, così lascia che Liam pensi qualsiasi cosa desideri, tenendo il braccio sulle sue spalle.

Liam rivolge un sorriso agli altri e lo allarga un po’ di più.

«Li’, questi sono Harry e Niall» li presenta, Louis.

Liam non sposta il braccio destro dalle spalle di Louis, perché è risaputo che preferirebbe dare una ridicola stretta di mano con la mancina, piuttosto che lasciare andare il più grande quando sente che ha bisogno di lui. Harry li sta osservando sottecchi, ma sorride dolcemente e ricambia il gesto. Louis sa che le dinamiche tra loro tre sono fottutamente confuse per un esterno, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene, al momento. Harry lo scoprirà, se vorrà unirsi, se vorrà sentirsi parte di qualcosa. Magari anche Niall; Louis lo scoprirà.

«Felice di conoscerti» sorride Niall.

«Sì, amico» concorda Harry. «Bella partita».

Liam sorride. «Grazie» dice, sinceramente.

«Quel terzo goal è stato spettacolare!» aggiunge il biondo, con entusiasmo.

Poi partono per la tangente: Liam, Niall e Zayn parlano del gioco e trascorre un po’ prima che Louis realizzi che Harry non sta partecipando alla conversazione. Quando solleva il capo dal lato del collo di Liam, trova gli occhi del riccio su di sé. Egli offre un sorriso timido e Louis lo ricambia, memorizzando il modo in cui Harry è in piedi, con le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans impossibilmente stretti e le spalle leggermente incurvate.

«Oh e, Liam, ti portiamo fuori a cena per festeggiare!» esclama Zayn, entusiasta.

Louis interrompe il contatto visivo con Harry e guarda Liam. Le iridi sorprese e di assoluta gioia sul suo volto sarebbero comiche, se solo non sapesse quanto quella

reazione sia ridicolmente spontanea. Le sopracciglia sottili si alzano e un sorriso si fa strada sul volto; istantaneamente guarda verso Louis per cercare conferma.

Egli rende il proprio sorriso più luminoso.

«Sì; dobbiamo trattare bene il nostro campione» dichiara, pizzicando giocosamente il suo fianco e ottenendo una risata.

«Wow, grazie ragazzi!» sorride Liam. «Grazie» aggiunge poi, più piano, premendosi contro i capelli di Louis, solo per lui.

Odia quando fa così. Odia quando Liam sente il bisogno di rivolgere un grazie speciale solamente a lui per aver accettato di uscire a cena con i suoi amici. Odia che sia così sorpreso del fatto che abbiano deciso di portarlo fuori per una sera, perché sa che Louis avrebbe preferito restare a casa.

Louis odia che Liam non sappia che è il cibo, quello che detesta, non le uscite. Vorrebbe uscire ogni singola sera con loro, se solo potesse restare in compagnia senza doversi preoccupare di evitare di mangiare. Sa di non poter affermare di non sentirsi bene o i due comincerebbero a ronzargli attorno, insistendo nel tornare a casa per giocare a dottore e infermiere. Non può mostrare quanto stia andando nel panico perché poi quel sorriso scomparirebbe dal volto di Liam in un istante e Louis non vuole che accada. Non vuole fargli questo. Perciò decide di aver bisogno di tenere insieme tutta la sua merda. Si discosta dal suo fianco e batte le mani.

«Quindi, dove dovremmo andare a mangiare?» domanda, fingendo entusiasmo.

Liam lo osserva, sinceramente entusiasta per quella cena fuori. Lui è così: gli si potrebbe regalare una matita vecchia e mangiucchiata e dirgli che è un dono per lui ed egli sembrerebbe comunque un bambino il giorno di Natale. Louis lascia che Zayn e Liam battibecchino su dove andare, finché Niall non esclama che non ha mangiato per tutto il giorno e sta morendo di fame, così optano per il ristorante greco giù in città. Lontano dal fianco d Liam, Louis sente il freddo lambirlo di nuovo e stringe le braccia attorno a al proprio corpo. Coglie lo sguardo di Harry su di sé e si chiede se sia nervoso, perché Zayn e Liam possono risultare pesanti, a volte, con quei battibecchi da vecchia coppia sposata mentre terminano simultaneamente le rispettive frasi. Egli sorride e, come sempre quando accade, Louis si ritrova a ricambiare. Sembra un po’ forzato, perché la gola pizzica già, ma il calore dietro di esso è reale. Louis non può fare a meno di notare che è sempre reale, con Harry.

«Quindi, Niall, ti spiace accompagnarci lì, visto che non ci siamo mai stati?» chiede Liam. «Zayn, tu vai con Lou» aggiunge.

«Li’, penso di riuscire a seguirti» ribatte Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Zayn può venire con te».

Liam ha la sua macchina nel parcheggio e non ha senso per Louis andare con loro e lasciare la propria lì, perché il posto è dall’altra parte della città rispetto al loro appartamento. Niall sta ruotando un mazzo di chiavi attorno al dito, perciò Louis immagina che porterà Harry con sé.

«No, Lou. Non voglio che tu guidi da solo» dice Liam, gentilmente, e Zayn annuisce concorde.

«Vengo io con te» si offre Harry, sorridendo raggiante con quello sguardo speranzoso sul volto.

Louis si acciglia. «E Niall?» chiede.

«So dove si trova il posto; lascia che Haz venga con te, okay?» Niall sorride. Sorride sempre. «C’è stato anche lui, quindi se ci dovessimo perdere di vista, tu saresti in buone mani».

Louis si limita a scrollare le spalle e Liam squadra Harry dalla testa ai piedi prima di guardare Zayn e scambiarsi una delle loro occhiate. Quest’ultimo deve approvare, perché alla fine Liam annuisce. È veramente ridicolo, pensa Louis, ma quella è la famiglia che ha. Tornano tutti al parcheggio e si dividono verso le rispettive auto; Liam segue Niall e Louis segue Liam. Entrano nella macchina del maggiore ed Harry deve scostare il sedile all’indietro perché le sue gambe sono troppo lunghe. Louis avvia il motore e inserisce l’iPhone; la playlist del riccio si diffonde dalle casse mentre aspetta che l’auto si riscaldi e cerca di non apparire sul punto di avere un attacco epilettico per la violenza con cui trema.

«Quindi la playlist ti piace?» chiede Harry, mentre Louis esce dal parcheggio e raggiunge Liam, che è sistemato dietro l’auto di Niall.

«Sì, è davvero bella. Grazie» conferma Louis, mentre il biondo fa strada.

«Posso?» domanda il riccio, indicando l’iPhone nel sostegno.

«Sicuro».

Harry scorre attraverso la playlist e opta per See the sun dei The Kooks; Louis si allunga per alzare il volume. Accoglie la musica come un cuscinetto tra lui e il riccio. Non sono mai usciti insieme fuori da scuola e il più grande è preoccupato che la conversazione non riesca a scorrere liberamente nel mondo reale. Il suo stomaco, in più, si sta contorcendo violentemente e deve tenere una mano lontana dal volante per stringerla attorno alla vita; è discreto nel tentativo di tenersi insieme mentre guida.

«Devo dire che sono piuttosto eccitato all’idea di uscire con te» dice Harry e Louis riesce a percepire il sorriso nel suo tono.

«Ah, sì? E come mai?» chiede.

«Non pensavo che accettassi di uscire, fuori da scuola» mormora, suonando timido.

Louis scuote il capo. «Certo che l’avrei fatto, Harry».

Può vedere il sorriso del riccio andare da una parte all’altra del volto; le fossette scoperte in tutto il loro splendore.

«Davvero?» chiede, incontrando gli occhi di Louis.

«Davvero». Egli ride appena.

«Pensicheforsetipiacerebbeuscireconmeognitantosolamenteioete?» domanda Harry e Louis pensa che quello sia definitivamente sia il modo più veloce in cui lo abbia mai sentito parlare.

«Puoi ripetere?» Mette la freccia e segue Liam svoltando all’angolo.

«Er, pensi che forse potremmo uscire, qualche volta? Tipo, solo io e te?» ripete, grattandosi la nuca e guardando dritto avanti a sé.

Louis sorride e annuisce. «Certo».

«Davvero?»

«Sì, davvero». Louis annuisce di nuovo.

Harry sorride raggiante a Louis ed egli ride, arrossendo appena sotto il suo sguardo. “Povero ragazzo, deve essere dannatamente solo se è così entusiasta all’idea di uscire con me”, pensa tra sé e sé. Ma qualunque sia la ragione, non gli importa; finché non andranno a mangiare, va bene tutto. Il suo sorriso si spegne un po’ a quel pensiero, ma Harry non lo nota, perché sta sorridendo mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino.

Il tragitto per il ristorante è breve e ascoltano solo la musica, ma le fossette restano in mostra per tutto il tempo, mentre Harry cerca di trattenersi dal sorridere. Louis lo troverebbe tenero, se non fosse che si stia lasciando assalire completamente dal

panico riguardo al pasto che sta per consumare. Si infilano nel parcheggio dietro Liam e Louis prende posto accanto a lui. Scende e Harry aspetta che Liam faccia lo stesso, prima di aprire la propria portiera e imitare gli altri. Solleva le braccia verso il cielo e la schiena emette un paio di rumorosi “pop”.

Le sopracciglia di Liam si sollevano.

«Stai bene?» chiede.

«Sì, la mia postura non è delle migliori; la schiena scrocchia un sacco.» risponde Harry, ridendo.

Zayn li raggiunge passando davanti all’auto e fa scivolare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis, mentre Niall esce dal proprio mezzo. Louis si poggia contro Zayn mentre si incamminano verso il ristorante. Harry raggiunge per primo la porta e la mantiene aperta per gli altri.

«Che gentiluomo» lo schernisce il più grande, mentre passa insieme al moro. Manca il modo in cui le guance del riccio si arrossano mentre continua a tenere la porta aperta per Liam e Niall. Si avvicinano alla cameriera e Zayn chiede un tavolo per cinque persone con le panchine. La seguono fino a uno vicino alla finestra e realizzano che il ristorante sia mezzo vuoto perché è ancora troppo presto per la corsa alla cena. Zayn scivola sulla panchina per primo e Niall si sistema di fronte a lui, mentre Louis gli siede accanto. Liam si porta al suo fianco ed Harry siede vicino al biondo.

Louis sente la mano di Zayn sulla propria gamba, vicino al ginocchio, sotto al tavolo, carezzarlo con lenti movimenti circolari del dito. Lo conforta sempre, anche quando non sa per quale motivo lo stia facendo. E Louis non è sicuro di quando Liam e Zayn abbiano deciso di doverlo proteggere e confortare. Il Louis rumoroso, amante delle uscite e sicuro di sé era il vero Louis. Il ragazzo che aveva sempre saputo chi fosse e non si era mai preoccupato di cosa gli altri pensassero di lui; quello che le persone amavano all’istante e attorno a cui gravitavano. Era reale, un tempo. Quello era il Louis che Liam aveva conosciuto durante la loro infanzia, quello era il Louis che, assieme a Zayn, avevano incontrato il primo giorno di college. Poi, un giorno tutto era andato a farsi benedire e Louis era stato scucito come un capo di vestiario e semplicemente non era più Louis. Si odiava ogni giorno di più; magari, dopo tutti quegli anni spesi a dare sempre tutto quanto gli appartenesse, a lasciare ogni piccola parte di sé sul tavolo così che tutti potessero vederla– Forse non c’era più niente che lui potesse dare. Era vuoto e completamente nudo e quando aveva finalmente lanciato uno sguardo a se stesso senza tutta quella luce e quella confusione e quell’esuberanza, aveva odiato quanto aveva visto.

Aveva retto la recita per il loro primo anno di università, continuando a essere rumoroso e divertente e tutte le cose che le persone amavano di lui, ma non era più lui. Un giorno, semplicemente non era più riuscito a portare avanti quella farsa. Ricorda di aver più o meno desiderato di morire, ma non lo ammetterebbe con nessuno. Si era chiuso in se stesso e avrebbe chiuso fuori anche Zayn e Liam, se glielo avessero permesso. Ma ovviamente non era stato così.

Il conforto e la protezione erano arrivati molto tempo prima che lui smettesse di recitare, però. Quando il mondo di Louis era crollato ed era dovuto andarsene, loro erano andati con lui a Londra per studiare e tutto era cambiato. Erano sempre stati impossibilmente vicini, ma Liam e Zayn erano diventati la sua famiglia e i suoi custodi.

Louis non sa quando quei due abbiano deciso che egli avesse bisogno della loro protezione e del loro sostegno; e forse non realizzano nemmeno quanto sia realmente incasinato, ma ringrazia ogni giorno quel Dio in cui nemmeno crede per avergli concesso due persone come loro.

«Lou?» Liam lo richiama gentilmente stringendo la sua mano sotto al tavolo.

Louis sbatte le palpebre e le sue guance si arrossano, quando realizza di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.

«Mh? Mi spiace, mi sono distratto un momento» mormora.

«Va bene così, gioia» risponde Zayn. «Lui prende dell’acqua» dice poi, alla cameriera che sta aspettando alla fine del tavolo con le sopracciglia sollevate e lo sguardo su Louis. Sa che il ragazzo beve solo acqua.

Louis rivolge alla donna un sorriso timido e annuisce; lei poi se ne va, avendo già preso le altre ordinazioni.

La mano di Liam prende posto sull’altro ginocchio, imitando quella di Zayn. Rassicurandolo. Lo rassicurano sempre. Louis realizza che tutti stanno guardando i loro menu, così prende il proprio. Sorride a Harry con fare incoraggiante quando coglie i suoi occhi oltre il menu. Analizza l’elenco in conflitto con il proprio corpo. Il suo stomaco si sta contorcendo, sta pregando per avere del cibo, ma la sua gola prude, implorandolo di non mangiare, ricordandogli di quanto si odierà dopo. Pensa che forse dovrebbe prendere i kabobs di pollo con l’insalata greca per contorno, perché lo salverebbe dai carboidrati che peserebbero nel suo stomaco. Rabbrividisce interiormente all’idea di quanto sarà acido il condimento mentre risalirà. Può solo pregare che decidano di andare via non appena finito di mangiare, così potrà liberarsene. Quando Louis decide la propria ordinazione, Liam e Zayn lo guardano con un piglio preoccupato.

«È tutto quello che vuoi, Lou? Hai mangiato qualcosa prima?» chiede Liam.

«No, non l’ha fatto. Non è molto, Lou» Zayn si acciglia. «Solo insalata?»

«Fanno delle splendide patate arrostite, qui. Potrebbe riempirti un po’ di più, non credi?» propone Harry.

Louis forza un sorriso e risponde: «Sto morendo dalla voglia di mangiare insalata greca. È da una vita che non ne ordino una».

«Dio, adesso non so decidermi tra le patate e l’insalata» piagnucola Niall, con aria drammatica.

Tutti ridono e Louis glien’è infinitamente grato, perché l’attenzione si sposta da sé. La conversazione fluisce senza problemi mentre aspettano il cibo. Liam e Niall hanno ripreso a parlare di calcio e Louis sa che il suo amico lo adora; potrebbe parlare di calcio per ore. Zayn e Harry sono immersi in una conversazione fitta e Louis decide di concentrarsi su di essa, interessato in qualsiasi cosa stia facendo illuminare gli occhi del più piccolo in quel modo mentre parla.

«Tipo, l’assoluta perfezione! Completamente come… Qual è la parola? Immacolato» sta dicendo. «Come a un livello professionale. Davvero belli».

Zayn annuisce con vigore.

«Avresti dovuto vedere il vestito che ha fatto l’anno scorso come pezzo finale. Era tipo nero, ma aveva questa cosa nel tessuto che non so spiegarti, ma sembrava che avesse cucito del liquido o qualcosa del genere. Il modo in cui ricadeva. Era il più bel—».

«Smettila» lo interrompe Louis, piano, quando realizza che stanno parlando di lui. le guance si arrossano e inclina il capo.

«Louis, possiamo ammirare i tuoi lavori. Harry sta solo dicendo quanto ami le cose che—»

«No» ripete, incontrando lo sguardo di Zayn. «Grazie, ma no» aggiunge un sorriso alla fine, così da non suonare maleducato.

Zayn vede la preghiera negli occhi di Louis, così preme le labbra insieme e annuisce.

«È timido quando si tratta di complimenti» spiega, in tono divertito, rivolgendosi a Harry.

Louis è grato al moro per aver scherzato e alleggerito la tensione e lo è ancora di più quando Zayn porta un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Louis si preme più vicino a lui, ma sorride a Harry per dimostrargli di non essere arrabbiato o altro. Il riccio risponde con un sorriso e annuisce.

«Sì, lo so» dice, piano. «Quindi, parlando di te, Zayn. Che cosa studi?»

Louis è grato che il soggetto della conversazione sia un altro, quando Zayn comincia a spiegare le sue lezioni. Harry ascolta con attenzione e annuisce a tutto, ma lo fa guardando Louis, osservando il modo in cui egli finge di stare ascoltando a propria volta mentre fa a pezzetti un tovagliolo con aria assente. Louis è veramente felice che i quattro stiano andando d’accordo.

Niall ha decisamente occhi gentili, decide. Niall è tutto una gentilezza, a dire il vero.

Il cibo arriva e Louis sorride, parlando riguardo a che profumo fantastico abbia assieme agli altri, ma vorrebbe scappare via. Usa ogni singolo trucco che conosce, paciugando con il proprio cibo, spargendolo nel piatto, parlando con la forchetta tra le mani così da dare l’impressione di stare prendendo qualche morso. I ragazzi sono rumorosi e felici e Louis si comporta allo stesso modo, conversando con loro. Se non stesse pensando al cibo nel suo piatto, sarebbe anche in grado di apprezzare quanto sia divertente Niall o quanto facilmente Harry si sia inserito con Liam e Zayn. Pensa che l’irlandese sia un po’ sorprendente, comunque, perché ha finito per ordinare le patate, così quando gli altri parlano e Louis gli offre metà della propria insalata greca, egli accetta senza preoccuparsi di domandare se sia sicuro di non volerla. Non protesta neanche quando gliene dà di più. Gli rivolge un ringraziamento felice e riprende a mangiare. Nessuno lo nota tranne Harry, che lo guarda con occhi interrogativi senza però dire una parola. Louis lo rassicura con un sorriso.

Finalmente arriva il momento in cui anche gli altri hanno quasi finito di mangiare e Louis deve mettere del cibo in bocca, oppure noteranno che non ha mangiato niente. Gli occhi di Harry cadono su di lui mentre sta masticando un pezzo di kabob di pollo, cercando di ingoiarlo, così egli offre un sorriso che il riccio ricambia.

Louis pensa che la parte peggiore della cena sia mangiare di fronte a Harry. Sa che deve comportarsi come se amasse il cibo, così Liam e Zayn non si preoccuperanno, ma si sente rivoltante mentre mangia seduto di fronte a un ragazzo che ha un corpo che sembra stato scolpito dagli dèi. Tutte le cose che sa per certo Harry stia pensando corrono nella sua mente a ogni morso.

“Se Louis avesse più controllo di se stesso, come me, magari non sarebbe così sovrappeso”.

“Louis decisamente non ha bisogno di mangiare quel pollo. Avrebbe dovuto limitarsi all’insalata”.

Harry è troppo gentile per dire quelle cose a voce alta, ovviamente, ma non lo biasima per averle pensate. Non dovrebbe nemmeno mangiare l’insalata e dovrebbe lasciare stare anche il pollo.

È sollevato, perciò, quando la cameriera torna finalmente indietro e raccoglie i piatti senza che Zayn o Liam notino il suo ancora mezzo pieno. Il suo stomaco si chiude quando ordinano un altro giro di drink e Niall chiede di vedere la carta dei dolci. Dovrebbe essere felice che tutti vadano talmente d’accordo da voler restare seduti e parlare ancora a lungo, ma non può esserlo perché il suo stomaco è pesante e la sua pelle si tende al pensiero del cibo che ha appena mangiato e che sta per essere digerito. Cerca di essere paziente, sperando che magari decidano di non prendere il dolce e chiedere il conto, ma poi Niall opta per qualche pasticcino greco e la cameriera torna.

Louis non può nemmeno fingere di mantenere viva la conversazione, perché sa che se non tirerà presto il cibo fuori dal suo stomaco è fregato. Gli sembra di essere nel panico. Vorrebbe chiedere loro di andare, ma poi si guarda attorno e li vede talmente felici che non può. Ma non può nemmeno lasciare che il cibo rimanga nel suo stomaco. Non può. Deve tirarlo fuori.

«Vado un attimo in bagno» annuncia, in tono allegro. «Spostati, Li’».

Liam si alza per lasciarlo passare e Louis si dirige verso il bagno, sopprimendo il bisogno di accelerare il passo. Quando entra, controlla velocemente le postazioni, felice di trovarle tutte vuote. Sa che deve essere veloce, così si chiude nel più grande e si avvicina al water. Non si inginocchia, così nel caso dovesse sentire qualcuno entrare si potrebbe fermare e tirare l’acqua. Si piega in avanti come può e prende un respiro profondo. Apre la bocca e vi infila un paio di dita, grattando il retro con un gesto semplice ed esperto. Boccheggia solo un paio di volte prima che il primo conato di vomito risalga. Schizza quando viene a contatto con l’acqua, ma egli tiene i suoi riflessi silenziosi. Ancora e ancora, svuota il contenuto del suo stomaco senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di respirare. Le lacrime scivolano lungo il suo volto, ma non ha tempo nemmeno di asciugarle. Deve muoversi oppure noteranno che ci sta mettendo troppo.

Rimette finché non esce più niente, poi riprova per un altro paio di volte, giusto per essere sicuro. Non ha ancora visto sangue, ma sa di dover smettere. Tossisce un paio di volte per sfregare la raucedine della propria gola, poi sputa dentro alla tazza prima di tirare finalmente l’acqua. Usa della carta igienica per asciugare gli occhi e tamponare la bocca; schiarisce la gola e poi esce dal cubicolo. Il suo cuore perde un battito e si immobilizza a metà strada. Le labbra dischiuse in una “o” stupita. Harry è sistemato contro i lavandini attaccati al muro; i grandi occhi verdi spalancati e pieni di preoccupazione. Il cuore di Louis comincia a battere velocemente e le guance bruciano mentre inclina leggermente il capo. Lo oltrepassa per raggiungere il lavandino e apre l’acqua fredda, chinandosi per prenderne un po’ tra i palmi e portarla sulla bocca. Si raddrizza e si lava le mani, senza incrociare lo sguardo di Harry nello specchio.

«Lou, stai bene?» chiede egli, piano, sistemandosi alle sue spalle con una mano calda sulla sua spalla.

Louis esibisce una piccola smorfia e incontra gli occhi di Harry.

«Sì, non so… Tipo, mi sentivo un po’ strano prima, alla partita, e penso che il condimento dell’insalata abbia peggiorato la situazione o qualcosa del genere. Ma sto bene, ora, anche se non completamente» risponde.

Harry si acciglia, cercando il viso di Louis.

«Perché non l’hai detto, Lou?»

Louis guarda nello specchio, cercando di strofinare via un po’ del rossore nei suoi occhi, aggiustandosi i capelli così da non sembrare un pazzo trasandato.

«Perché Zayn e Liam ci avrebbero riportati a casa. Non volevo farli preoccupare e volevo festeggiare» spiega Louis.

«Come ti senti, ora?» Harry sembra così preoccupato e dolce e interessato, mentre il suo dito strofina contro la nuca di Louis con gentilezza.

«Un po’ meglio. Posso resistere fino a quando non decideranno di andare. Non preoccuparti, okay?» risponde Louis, forzando un sorriso.

Harry rimane accigliato.

«Lou—».

«Torniamo indietro. Devo essere rimasto qui dentro troppo a lungo. Per favore, non dire niente, Harry. Davvero non voglio che si preoccupino. Ti prometto che sto bene, okay?» lo prega gentilmente, voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

Il riccio è vicino alle sue spalle e, quando Louis si volta, i loro petti quasi sfregano l’uno contro l’altro. Il castano può sentire il suo fiato sulle proprie guance, mentre il più giovane lascia uscire un sospiro. Lo guarda; i suoi occhi sono imploranti, ma indossa comunque quello che spera essere un sorriso rassicurante sul volto. Strizza l’avambraccio di Harry leggermente e nota che le sopracciglia sono ancora unite in quell’espressione turbata, ma gli rivolge un lieve cenno.

«Prometti di dirmelo, se dovessi sentirti poco bene?» chiede.

«Promesso» concorda Louis, con un sospiro di sollievo.

Accompagna Harry fuori dal bagno con una mano ancora sul suo braccio e insieme tornano sulla panchina. Louis sorride raggiante e Harry a malapena riesce a nascondere il piglio preoccupato.

«Tutto bene?» chiedono Liam e Zayn, quasi contemporaneamente.

«Sì, tutto bene» sorride Louis.

Gli occhi di Harry non lo abbandonano per il resto del tempo che passano seduti a parlare, ma Louis si finge allegro e felice e si comporta come se stesse bene, cercando di alleggerire la preoccupazione che vede negli occhi del riccio. Il suo stomaco è di nuovo vuoto, Harry ha creduto alla sua bugia e i suoi migliori amici approvano sia lui che Niall, quindi tutto va bene. Non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per aver fatto preoccupare Harry, ma si ripromette che non lo metterà più in quella scomoda posizione.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy   
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam   
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry scrive a Louis di domenica chiedendogli come si senta e Louis risponde che pensa di aver avuto un’influenza passeggera ma che ha detto ai ragazzi di non sentirsi bene e loro si sono presi cura di lui. Questo sembra placarlo e Louis si aspetta che smetta di scrivergli, ma non accade.

Harry gli racconta di come stia pensando di cercare un lavoro part-time e Louis gli racconta di quell’orribile lavoro che aveva avuto a teatro una volta.

Harry gli racconta di quanto amasse il lavoro al forno e Louis ammette di essere stato un pessimo cuoco, in passato.

Harry dice che un giorno vorrebbe cucinare per Louis e Louis ribatte che sarebbe carino, anche se non ha assolutamente intenzione di lasciare che accada. Finiscono per scriversi per tutto il giorno e poi, quando Louis è a letto, pronto per andare a dormire, gli manda un messaggio della buonanotte.

Harry risponde con: “Sogni d’oro, Lou. xx”.

Si ritrova a pensare alla seconda ora e a quanto si diverta con il riccio, anche se la sfilata si sta avvicinando velocemente e dovrebbero davvero passare il loro tempo a finire le modifiche ai completi che egli dovrà indossare. La conversazione è semplice come sempre, e un paio di volte Louis deve dirgli di smetterla di farlo ridere o le sue cuciture saranno tutte storte. Harry lo prende come un incentivo per fare ancora un po’ l’idiota e Louis pensa che sia carino sentire lo stomaco dolere così tanto per le risate piuttosto che per il vuoto.

Buona parte della conversazione il più grande la impiega per cercare di convincere Harry a cantare per lui, ma il ragazzo continua a essere abbastanza timido a riguardo. Louis accende la musica nel suo portatile e canta apposta tutte le sue canzoni preferite fuori chiave; il riccio ride fino alla lacrime, soprattutto quando Louis non conosce il testo e cerca qualcosa per riempire i vuoti, ma non canta. Si esibisce in stupide e strane danze per farlo ridere mentre lavora. Qualche volta lo becca mentre canticchia, intento a scrivere sul suo blocco di appunti, ma non appena egli se ne accorge, arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo.

Finalmente, un martedì sera, mentre si scrivono prima di andare a dormire, dopo due giorni di incessanti preghiere, Harry gli scrive: “Domani canterò per te, d’accordo? Sogni d’oro, Lou. xx”.

Louis replica con un po’ di faccine sorridenti e un mucchio di punti esclamativi in aggiunta a: “Non vedo l’ora, davvero! Dormi bene, amico. x”.

Il mattino dopo, Louis entra in laboratorio ribollendo di entusiasmo e sa solo che Harry sarà bravo. Ha quella voce bassa e calda che in qualche modo riesce a essere anche roca e dolce; è sicuro che sarà semplicemente bravo.

Si siede alla sua postazione di lavoro aspettando il minore, ma decisamente non credeva che sarebbe arrivato con Niall e una chitarra al seguito. Si lascia sfuggire una risata sorpresa e l’irlandese sorride, salutandolo e stando alle spalle di Harry che sembra estremamente intimidito.

«Non so suonare la chitarra e ho pensato che, dal momento che mi avresti sentito cantare per la prima volta, avrei dovuto metterci tutto il mio impegno» dichiara, scrollando le spalle e sorridendo mentre si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.

Louis applaude. «Eccellente!» esclama.

Le guance di Harry si colorano un po’ mentre prepara due sedie fianco a fianco davanti al tavolo da lavoro. Louis aggira il tavolo e si sistema sopra di esso, così che le gambe penzolino dal bordo.

«Niall, spero che tu non stia saltando lezioni per questo. Harry ti ha corrotto con le pinte?» chiede.

Niall ride.

«Non ha avuto bisogno di corrompermi. Sono abbastanza sicuro che se continuassimo a giocare a chi deve favori a chi, io sarei ancora sotto di ventisette punti».

«Sempre il donatore». Louis scimmiotta Harry e sorride, poi arrossisce.

«Non canta mai davanti alle persone, giusto perché tu lo sappia» lo informa Niall, con un sorriso. «Tranne me, ovviamente, ma praticamente ho dovuto puntargli una pistola alla testa».

«Quindi dovrei sentirmi speciale». Louis ride.

«Dovresti, sì». Niall annuisce, scambiandosi un sorriso con Harry le cui guance sono tinte di un’adorabile sfumatura di rosa; si siede e pizzica appena le corde della chitarra. Harry si sistema sulla punta del proprio sgabello, le mani che giocano con l’orlo del maglione grigio e comodo che sta indossando. La sua testa è leggermente inclinata e i suoi ricci coprono gli occhi, ma Louis riesce a vedere il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti. Realizza che probabilmente Harry è realmente timido, quando si tratta di cantare, e che non è qualcosa che gli sia mai piaciuto fare davanti alla folla; è qualcosa che fa solo per se stesso. Sente il proprio cuore agitarsi, perché il riccio si fida davvero di lui; Niall non lo sta prendendo in giro.

Louis si sente davvero speciale.

«Perfetto. È così che mi sento» risponde, con sincerità.

Harry finalmente solleva il capo e incontra il suo sguardo; un soffice sorriso sulle labbra.

«Cercherò di non fare schifo».

«Non faresti schifo nemmeno se ci provassi; non sminuirti» ribatte Louis, gentilmente, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

Le guance di Harry passano da rosa a rosse e si schiarisce la voce prima di ravvivarsi i ricci. Passa le proprie dita tra i capelli da tutti e due i lati del capo, si porta in avanti il ciuffo e lo sposta a destra, in un gesto che Louis ha visto fare milioni di volte. Si schiarisce di nuovo la voce e fa un lieve cenno a Niall, il quale inizia a strimpellare le corde e Louis sa immediatamente di quale canzone si tratta.

Quando Harry solleva i propri occhi per incontrare quelli di Louis; le sue sopracciglia sono giunte e la sua lingua scivola fuori per inumidire le labbra. Il castano crede che non riuscirebbe a rompere il contatto visivo nemmeno se ci provasse. Gli occhi di Harry sono così aperti e così verdi quando le sue labbra si dividono.

«It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not the one of those who can easily hide. I don’t have much money, but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.» canta. La sua voce calda e profonda, ma chiara e liscia come velluto.

Louis sa che ha un controllo impressionante delle sue corde vocali e la parola “live” regge perfettamente le vibrazioni. Poi passa alla strofa successiva e la sua voce è così decisa e forte, ma allo stesso tempo comunque soffice e bella. E non guarda altrove, mai.

Gli occhi di Louis non possono a fare a meno di scendere a guardare il modo in cui le labbra di Harry formano le parole, ma solo un secondo prima che ritornino in quelli color giada.

«And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quiet simple, but now that is done. I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you’re in the world» continua.

Louis è meravigliato mentre lo ascolta. Non riesce a credere a quanto sia fantastica la sua voce, a come riesca a oscillare tra gli alti e i bassi e prendere ogni nota con una chiarezza disarmante. Non riesce a ignorare il suo calore, la sua morbidezza. Le sue iridi si posano sulle vene del collo di Harry e scivolano lungo i muscoli delle sue braccia; stringe i pugni e preme le mani insieme in grembo. Nota il modo in cui il minore solleva il mento mentre le parole scivolano fuori. Comunque gli occhi di Harry non lasciano mai il volto di Louis.

«Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen». la voce di Harry fa venire la pelle d’oca a Louis. Le parole vibrano ancora e le note sono così setose e belle che deve deglutire il nodo alla gola. Realizza a quel punto che la cosa che più lo colpisce è lo sguardo di Harry. I suoi occhi sono aperti e dolci e c’è così tanta sincerità che è quasi sbalorditivo per Louis, il quale sa che probabilmente il riccio è la persona più genuina e sincera che abbia mai incontrato, ma questa volta è diverso. Gli sembra di poter annegare nell’emozione che vede nelle sue iridi, anche se non sa bene di cosa si tratti o quale significato questa canzone abbia per lui, ma sa che il canto è davvero la sua passione.

«I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in word how wonderful life is while you’re in the world», Harry conclude, reggendo la nota finché non termina la musica.

Il silenzio che segue è pesante e palpabile. Louis pensa che forse si sia ritrovato senza parole perché è stato così intensamente bello che non sa se esistano vocaboli che rendano l’idea di quello che ha provato. E con ogni probabilità, non ne esistono.

Gli occhi di Harry non lo hanno lasciato, ma stanno mostrando il nervosismo ancora una volta, sempre con la solita punta di speranza. Se fosse stato qualcun altro, Louis avrebbe schernito la scelta della canzone, l’aver trascinato Niall e l’aver improvvisato un concerto; avrebbe schernito l’averla presa così seriamente. Ma non prenderebbe mai in giro Harry per nessuna di quelle cose, perché ama la canzone e ama quanto sia stato chiaro quel che significa per il riccio. Ha ancora i brividi per via delle parole che sono ancora intrappolate nella sua bocca, così fa l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare: spalanca le braccia restando seduto.

Lo sguardo di Harry si illumina, mentre si alza in piedi e si dirige tra le braccia di Louis. I suoi fianchi premono contro il tavolo; il maggiore allaccia le braccia attorno a lui e lo attira più vicino. Le braccia di Harry avvolgono le spalle di Louis e Louis nasconde il volto nel maglione del minore, sentendo la sua guancia premere contro

il capo. Nota vagamente l’odore dolce della sua colonia di o qualsiasi altro profumo indossi.

«È stato davvero, davvero bello, Harry» dice, respirando contro il collo del riccio. «Sei un cantante straordinario ed è stato veramente favoloso».

Fa per discostarsi dall’abbraccio ma Harry lo stringe appena un po’ più forte, strofinando il naso contro i suoi capelli. Louis gli carezza la schiena e sorride contro la sua spalla. Finalmente il riccio si discosta; le guance sono rosee e non si muove dalla sua posizione. Gli sorride e il maggiore si ritrova a ricambiare.

«Dico sul serio, Harry. È stato splendido, sei stato splendido e sono davvero felice che tu mi abbia permesso di sentirti cantare» ripete Louis, con sincerità.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo, grattandosi la nuca.

«Mi fa piacere che sia stato decente» mugugna, reprimendo un sorriso.

«Decente? Decente?» gli fa eco Louis, indignato, facendolo ridere. «Sfortunatamente per te, però, dal momento che abbiamo avuto la grande rivelazione, hai firmato inconsapevolmente un contratto che dice che devi cantare per me ogni volta, da ora in poi».

Harry arrossisce ma sorride.

«Direi che possa andare bene. Magari quando siamo solo noi, però, d’accordo? Non in pubblico».

«Certo, Harry. Non in pubblico. Mi fa sentire più privilegiato, così» dichiara sfacciatamente, Louis.

Harry sbuffa una risata; il suo fiato al sapore di menta contro la guancia del più grande.

«D’accordo» accetta, alla fine.

«Io devo tornare a lezione» li interrompe Niall, allegramente, scendendo dallo sgabello. Louis si era quasi dimenticato che fosse lì.

«Grazie mille, Niall. sei fantastico alla chitarra» si complimenta, quando Harry si discosta.

«Grazie amico, dovremmo rifarlo presto, sì?»

«Certo!» concorda Louis.

«Ci vediamo Ni’, grazie» lo saluta Harry. Poi il biondo lo saluta con un cenno dalle proprie spalle e se ne va.

Louis salta giù dal tavolo e rimette a posto i due sgabelli, sedendosi poi su uno di essi. Harry prende quello accanto e tira fuori dallo zaino i libri di testo. Non riesce a studiare granché perché Louis trascorre il resto dell’ora scegliendo canzoni a caso e obbligandolo a cantarle con lui. Ora sembra che abbia superato il nervosismo iniziale che gli causa cantare per qualcuno; Harry scherza e canta stonando per far ridere Louis, ma in qualche modo egli continua a pensare che la sua voce sia ancora bellissima anche quando prende appositamente male le note e atteggiarsi da imbranato.

«Ehi, Louis» lo chiama Harry, pochi minuti prima che suoni la campanella, mentre stanno radunando le loro cose.

«Sì?» Louis domanda, con aria assente, mentre cerca il tappo della sua penna preferita.

«Vorresti— Vorresti magari venire a pranzo con me?» propone Harry.

«Scusa, Haz, ma non posso. Inizieranno ad allestire le cose per la sfilata e devo essere presente per scegliere le luci, dar loro la musica e cose così. Il mio

appuntamento con le ragazze è per ora di pranzo». Ed è sincero, nonostante non avrebbe voluto andare a pranzo con lui a prescindere.

Harry si acciglia per un secondo.

«Oh» dice. «Posso venire?»

Louis solleva le sopracciglia.

«Sarà noioso».

«Nah, voglio vedere l’intero processo! Porto un sandwich o qualcos’altro. Prometto che resterò in silenzio e non ti distrarrò dall’incontro».

Louis ride quando vede la speranza nelle iridi di Harry.

«D’accordo, allora. Suppongo. Se vuoi».

«Grande!».

«Ci troviamo qui fuori a ora di pranzo, così andiamo insieme all’auditorium?»

«Sembra perfetto». Harry annuisce, entusiasta.

«Okay, ci vediamo tra poco» risponde Louis ed Harry lascia lo studio.

«Ci vediamo, Lou!»

Louis non riesce nemmeno ad arrivare in classe prima che il riccio gli scriva qualche cosa random solo per mantenere viva la conversazione, ma non gli importa.

Harry chiede se vuole che gli porti un sandwich ma Louis risponde che mangerà durante quell’ora, così da non doverlo fare durante l’incontro. Harry non pone domande e Louis gliene è grato perché non vuole rivivere una situazione simile a quella del cappuccino e dello scone.

La sua lezione successiva passa velocemente e poi si dirige verso il laboratorio per incontrare Harry; lo trova poggiato contro il muro nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva visto il primo giorno: un piede sulla parete e le anche sporgenti per via della postura. Louis ricorda quanto siano fantastiche le sue gambe — come se potesse mai dimenticarsene.

«Non dovresti stare lì come se stessi aspettando che ragazzi strani ti si avvicinino per chiederti di far loro da modello» lo rimbecca, avvicinandosi.

Harry lascia uscire una risata e solleva le sopracciglia.

«Questo è il solo motivo per cui mi metto in questa posizione, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Anche se le prime offerte mi sono sembrate un po’ vaghe, quindi sono stato estremamente felice quando sei arrivato tu».

Louis ride forte.

«Spero che tu conosca i rischi che corri con gli sconosciuti, Harry».

«Certo, Louis, non essere sciocco. So quando porre dei limiti».

Louis ride così forte che deve coprirsi la bocca, poi scuote il capo.

«Che classe» ridacchia.

Harry sorride raggiante e con entrambe le fossette bene in mostra.

Louis si sorprende un po’, quando gli porta un braccio attorno alle spalle, e forse si sorprende anche egli stesso, ma non importa, perché questo non gli vieta di allacciare un braccio attorno alla vita del riccio, allo stesso modo in cui farebbe con Zayn e Liam.

Louis ha tutte le modifiche pronte per gli abiti di Harry e ha pronti i completi per le ragazze. Dopo quell’incontro non dovrà preoccuparsi di niente fino a Lunedì, quando farà le prove generali con i suoi modelli.

«Quindi Lunedì avremo le prove per lo show, dopo scuola, e la sfilata sarà Mercoledì; non te ne sei dimenticato, vero?» domanda Louis, mentre camminano per i corridoi.

«Certo che no, Lou. Niall si è anche tenuto libero così può venire a vederla» replica Harry.

«Okay, dirò a Zayn e Liam di tenergli un posto» dice. «E indovina un po’».

«Cosa?» chiede Harry, entusiasta.

«Ho cambiato la musica per la mia sfilata con qualche canzone della tua playlist» gli rivela.

«Davvero? È fantastico! Che canzoni hai scelto?»

«Lo vedrai» Louis scrolla le spalle e Harry sorride per poi annuire. Continua a tenere il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, mentre entrano nell’auditorium. Si guarda attorno in soggezione per via di tutte le attrezzature che sono state montate per la passerella e le luci. Ci sono persone che corrono da una parte all’altra per organizzare e pianificare e assemblare.

Louis ha sempre amato quel tipo di caos.

«Wow, ci sarà una vera passerella e tutto il resto» biascica Harry, sorpreso.

«Sì; la scuola spende un sacco di soldi per l’indirizzo di moda. Vengono tutti investiti perché le persone arrivano da fuori per vedere lo show e fanno donazioni; questo aiuta a far crescere l’interesse per il programma» spiega Louis.

Ci sono alcune persone che si muovono attorno alla cabina di proiezione quando i due arrivano e tutte si voltano nel momento in cui entrano. Due delle ragazze che Louis non conosce, lo salutano. Mia è piegata sul quadro generale ma lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle e si raddrizza.

«Louis!» esclama lei, avvicinandoglisi.

Lui forza un sorriso e lei lo abbraccia, praticamente stringendolo per il collo mentre le lascia qualche pacca sulla schiena. È una delle amiche che si è fatto quando si atteggiava da persona allegra e divertente e quando aveva milioni di persone sempre a chiedere cosa facesse nel fine settimana, sempre a cercare di ingraziarselo, di uscire con lui. Lei è stata a qualche festa nel loro appartamento, prima che Louis scomparisse dalla faccia della Terra e smettesse di comportarsi come una persona socievole. Si ricorda che ha uno strano debole per lo spogliarello, quando è ubriaca. Ed è sempre la responsabile delle luci e dei suoni per la sfilata.

«Ehi, Mia» la saluta Louis. «Come stai?».

Lei si sposta e i suoi occhi si bloccano su Harry, il quale sta sorridendo timidamente.

«E chi è questo?» domanda, ignorando completamente la domanda.

«Questo è Harry. Ho tre completi da uomo, quest’anno, e ha acconsentito a indossarli» spiega Louis.

Harry sorride e annuisce. «Piacere di conoscerti» mormora, gentilmente.

Mia gli sorride, ma lo sguardo è su Louis.

«Lui è—».

«No» ribatte egli, velocemente, perché sa che cosa stia per chiedere e non vuole mettere a disagio Harry.

«Ma è—».

«No» risponde di nuovo.

Harry guarda entrambi, confuso, ma mantiene il sorriso. Mia sa che Louis è gay. La sua prima domanda sarebbe stata se Harry fosse il fidanzato, la seconda se fosse gay. Mia sembra compiaciuta per le informazioni e Louis cerca di ignorare il modo in cui la ragazza squadra Harry dalla testa ai piedi.

«Bene, Harry. È bello sapere che ti unirai a noi» dice, e Louis pensa che forse stia sbattendo un po’ troppo eccessivamente le ciglia.

Il sorriso del riccio si illumina appena.

«Starò fuori dai piedi durante il vostro incontro» la informa.

«Oh, non preoccuparti. Puoi sederti, mentre Louis ed io mettiamo a posto tutto» risponde lei, con dolcezza.

Indica il divano in un angolo dove una delle altre ragazze è già seduta e sta scrivendo qualcosa su di un blocco note. Harry guarda Louis e sorride, prima di camminare tranquillamente verso di esso e sistemarsi sul divano.

Louis segue Mia alla console e le porge la lista musicale; dopodiché iniziano a discutere sul tipo delle luci che vuole. È nel mezzo di una spiegazione riguardo al fatto che debbano essere solo bianche perché non vuole distorcere i colori dei tessuti, quando la voce di Harry attira la sua attenzione; sta rispondendo alla ragazza carina e bionda al suo fianco.

«Ehm, ciao Cass. Sono Harry» si presenta gentilmente, con la sua voce calda.

«Sei nel corso di biologia del professor Holt, vero?» domanda lei, entusiasta. «Siedo due file dietro di te».

«Oh, già» dice. «Come ti sembrano le lezioni?»

Louis non sa nemmeno perché stia ascoltando. Dovrebbe prestare attenzione a Mia che gli sta mostrando le diverse sfumature delle luci bianche, non a qualsiasi cosa stia blaterando Harry con qualche ragazza a caso della sua classe.

Riporta l’attenzione a Mia ed è concentrato sui disegni creati delle luci, quando la risata di Harry lo distrae di nuovo. Una reale, piena e grassa risata. Quando gli rivolge un’altra occhiata, lo trova con una mano sulla bocca e la testa reclinata all’indietro. Poi vede che la ragazza ha una mano sulla spalla di Harry.

Louis sta per voltarsi e cambiare console, quando il palmo enorme di Harry scivola via dalla bocca per battere leggermente sulle ginocchia nude della ragazza. Perché quella stia indossando una gonna in Gennaio, Louis non ne ha idea, ma la mano di Harry è completamente spalmata sulla sua gamba e le lunghe dita inglobano il ginocchio.

«Andrà bene. Devi solo ricordarti dei cromosomi» la rassicura Harry, sorridendole raggiante.

Il movimento delle ciglia fa provare vergogna persino a Mia; le mani di Cass vanno a poggiarsi sulle gambe di Harry, il quale districa le proprie e le sistema attorno alle spalline dello zaino, continuando però ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa la ragazza stia dicendo. La voce è bassa e soffice e ovviamente sta flirtando, dal momento che il riccio abbassa il capo e si morde il labbro come se stesse reprimendo un sorriso.

«Quindi, devi solo decidere a che ritmo le luci dovranno accendersi» dice Mia, riportando Louis al presente e alla questione dei cambi.

Riesce a concentrarsi e a spiegarle quello che vorrebbe fino a quando Cass non scoppia a ridere, una risata stridula e acuta, e quella di Harry a seguirla. Lo sguardo color del cielo torna su di lui e nota che in qualche modo la ragazza è riuscita ad avvicinarglisi; ora, seduta sul divano, sta arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli attorno al dito, blaterando riguardo qualcosa che Harry pare ascoltare con attenzione e con un sorriso sul volto.

Louis cerca di fingere che il suo stomaco si stia contorcendo per la fame. Sa, però, che il modo in cui si sente in quel momento non è dovuto al dolore che essa procura, perché non spiegherebbe il peso che sente dentro al petto. Sa come sia la gelosia,

non è un idiota. Sa di essere geloso e non va bene. Non va bene perché non può nemmeno cercare di fingere che non provi nulla per Harry, ora; non può fingere che la sua amicizia con lui sia lo stesso tipo di legame che ha instaurato con Zayn e Liam. Louis non ha mai provato nemmeno un briciolo di gelosia quando loro avevano ragazze attorno, quando si era imbattuto Zayn con le dita dentro qualcuno, o quando Liam aveva qualcuno attaccato al collo per tutta la notte, durante una delle loro feste.

Sa che prova qualcosa per Harry perché ha già cercato di ignorare quei sentimenti. Sta cercando di ignorare il modo in cui nota le cose che non ha mai visto in Zayn o Liam. L’arco delle sue labbra o la curva delle ciglia, il profilo del suo membro nascosto nei boxer quando si è spogliato senza alcuna vergogna nel laboratorio. Sta cercando di ignorare quanto voglia sentire le sue labbra contro le proprie, quanto gentile e dolce e divertente e intelligente sia Harry. Quanto desideri poterlo definire suo. Ma adesso non può più far finta di nulla e questo non va bene.

Finisce quanto deve con Mia, cercando di non dar peso al modo in cui la gola prude e facendo del suo meglio per non considerare il modo in cui la voce di Cass somigli a un gatto intento a fare le fusa o il suono sommesso di quella di Harry.

Mia si rialza per dargli un altro abbraccio e lo avvisa che avrà tutto pronto per le prove generali di Lunedì.

Quando Harry vede che hanno finito, salta in piedi. Louis lancia un’occhiata al telefono e sospira sollevato quando realizza che la campanella suonerà da un momento all’altro, perché davvero non crede di poter parlare con il riccio, ora.

«Ehm, ci vediamo, Cass» la saluta egli, raggiungendo poi il fianco di Louis mentre questi si dirige verso la porta.

«Ciao, Harry» ricambia lei, entusiasta.

Louis inorridisce un poco. Con la coda dell’occhio vede il braccio di Harry sollevarsi nell’intento di portarsi su di lui, così si discosta, evitandolo. Ignora l’occhiata confusa sul viso del riccio dopo che ha abbassato l’arto al suo fianco, però gli sorride, in modo che non pensi sia arrabbiato con lui o chissà che altro. È solo che non può lasciare che Harry lo tocchi, al momento. È abituato a considerarlo normale, dal momento che si è sempre ripetuto che è uguale a quando Liam o Zayn lo coccolano. Ma non lo è, perché ora Louis sta pensando a quanto desideri che significhi di più.

«Grazie per avermi aspettato. Scusa se ho sprecato il pranzo. Non hai nemmeno mangiato il tuo sandwich» dice Louis, faticando a mantenere il sorriso.

«Non è stato uno spreco» ribatte Harry, con calore. «Lentamente sto facendo passi avanti. Un giorno mi permetterai di portarti a pranzo».

Louis per poco non fa una smorfia all’affermazione; non può lasciarsi portare fuori per un cazzo di pranzo con Harry. Dovrebbe mangiare e poi dovrebbe purgare. E comunque non sarebbe abbastanza per qualcuno come lui; siederebbe al tavolo con quel ragazzo desiderando qualcosa che non otterrà mai. E Louis non è così masochista.

«La campanella sta per suonare, ci vediamo dopo, Haz» lo saluta il maggiore, cercando di risultare allegro e spensierato.

«Certo, Lou. Buon proseguimento» risponde Harry, sorridendogli.

Louis annuisce solo, perché non può sopportare il sorriso che scopre tutti i denti del riccio o entrambe le sue fossette o le milioni sfumature di verde dei suoi occhi,

diverse l’una dall’altra. Semplicemente non può sopportare Harry, in quel momento.

Si obbliga a voltarsi e andarsene, prendendo una direzione differente. Va dritto alla porta d’ingresso, attraversa il campus fino al luogo in cui è parcheggiata la macchina e un secondo dopo è al posto di guida, con le portiere chiuse. Respira, finalmente. La fronte cade contro il volante e le braccia vanno a stringersi attorno alla vita, nel tentativo disperato di tenersi insieme.

Come ha potuto essere così fottutamente stupido? Come ha potuto permettersi di farsi piacere Harry tra tutte le cazzo di persone? Harry, con cui avrebbe potuto stringere una bella amicizia, Harry che lo fa sentire di nuovo bene, felice. Harry, che lo ha portato a pensare che forse, solo forse, lo capisce un po’. Ora è andato e ha rovinato tutto.

Louis si conosce, sa come pensa e come si sente e sa che non può più essere solo suo amico, ora.

Si odia così tanto per aver rovinato le cose. Se non possono nemmeno essere amici, adesso, è tutta colpa sua. Colpa del suo essere gay, dell’essere attratto da Harry invece di vederlo solamente come un amico. Colpa sua, del suo essere talmente disgustoso che se anche Harry non fosse etero non vorrebbe mai uno come lui.

È colpa sua se ha lasciato entrare Harry nella sua vita, perché prima non aveva idea di cosa gli mancasse, ma ora Louis sa che il riccio è il tipo di persona che lascerebbe un enorme vuoto una volta andatosene.

Louis sa di non poter più essere amico di Harry. Quando odii te stesso così tanto, quando non puoi sopportare nemmeno una singola fottuta parte di chiunque tu sia, la cosa più brutta che possa accaderti è lasciarti piacere qualcuno che non ti ricambierà mai. E Louis sa di non essere forte abbastanza per affrontarlo. Il suo telefono vibra nel portaoggetti dell’auto e il suo petto si fa pesante quando vede il messaggio di Harry.

“Ho trovato una nuova canzone per te” dice e sotto, un link a The Dead Sea dei The Lumineers.

Louis non sa perché clicchi su di esso, ma lo fa, dopodiché inserisce la chiave nel quadro ed esce dal parcheggio in retromarcia. Ha bisogno di andare a casa e prendersi cura del prurito in gola. La macchina si riempie dello strimpellare della chitarra e di una voce roca e Louis scuote il capo. I gusti musicali di Harry saltano da quella merda folk all’hip hop con strani testi, all’alternative rock, al pop e non riesce a non amare ogni singola canzone.

Oh I need somebody, needed someone I could trust. I don’t gamble, but if I did I would bet on us. Like the dead sea, you told me I was like the dead sea, you’ll never sink when you are with me, oh lord like the dead sea.

Non può smettere di pensare quanto quella canzone sarebbe fantastica se la cantasse Harry.

Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Harry.

Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Harry e si odia per questo.

I’ve been down, I’ve been defeated, you’re the message I was heeding, would you stay, would you stay the night?

Si odia per molte cose. Pensa che forse siano un po’ troppe da contare.

Whoa I’m like the dead sea, the nicest words you ever said to me, honey can’t you see, I was born to be, to be your dead sea.

Louis ascolta la canzone a ripetizione per tutto il tragitto fino all’appartamento, ma non risponde al riccio. Non può rispondergli. Si trascina su per le scale e toglie le scarpe non appena varca la soglia dell’appartamento. Non si preoccupa di aprire l’acqua della doccia o di accendere la musica, mentre si spoglia lentamente degli strati di vestiti e si inginocchia davanti alla tazza. I ragazzi staranno fuori ancora delle ore.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy   
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam   
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis non si preoccupa nemmeno di essere silenzioso. Si sente bene a boccheggiare e sputare e tossire mentre il vomito cade dentro il water. Dà un suono ai suoi sentimenti. Il bruciore che prova nella gola è molto più appagante di quanto potrebbero esserlo le urla. Si sente bene a non doversi trattenere. A non dover dare di stomaco se non quando è necessario. Sta rigettando perché fa male, perché gli brucia la gola e perché porta il suo stomaco a contorcersi e ha bisogno del dolore, in quel momento.

Poggia la fronte sul braccio che è avvolto attorno alla tazza e si concede di respirare per qualche istante. Sta tremando, in parte perché è nudo sul pavimento freddo e in parte perché il suo corpo sta protestando. I suoi occhi sono umidi e non è nemmeno sicuro se sia dovuto al vomito o al fatto che stia piangendo.

Da qualche parte tra la sesta e l’ottava volta in cui spinge le dita giù per la gola, i conati vengono interrotti dai singhiozzi. È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ha pianto mentre vomitava.

Solitamente è una questione studiata: buttare fuori il cibo prima che venga digerito e senza che i ragazzi notino ciò che sta facendo. Adesso non ha fretta e il suo stomaco era quasi vuoto prima che cominciasse. Ora come ora vuole solo sentire dolore. Allunga le dita sporche di saliva dentro alla bocca e gratta, boccheggiando attorno a esse mentre lo stomaco si contrae nel tentativo di espellere i suoi contenuti. Non c’è più niente, però; non importa quanto ci provi. Continua a ansimare pesantemente, perché è vuoto. Non dovrebbe farsi questo.

Louis sputa nel water e si trascina in piedi reggendosi sulle gambe tremanti. Si avvicina al lavandino e poggia tutto il suo peso su di esso mentre apre l’acqua e riempie la sua tazza. Lo fa sei volte e trangugia tutto; tanto basta a farlo sentire sul punto di esplodere. Non è nemmeno più per Harry. È per se stesso e per quanto sia disgustoso e sbagliato e incasinato e vuole solamente farsi a pezzi.

Questa volta, quando si inginocchia per vuotare i contenuti del suo stomaco, viene ricompensato con l’acqua e gli acidi che l’organo contiene. Brucia, mentre esce dalla bocca, brucia e lo fa stare bene.

Louis non è sicuro di quando cominci a singhiozzare, ma nel momento in cui anche l’acqua è andata, le sue spalle stanno tremando con i respiri a scuotere il suo corpo. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di trattenersi; è passato tanto da quando si è permesso di provare qualcosa, da quando ha lasciato che tutta la merda che ha represso dentro di sé uscisse fuori.

Ha sempre dovuto essere composto, ha sempre cercato di comportarsi come se andasse tutto bene e lo aveva fatto per Liam e Zayn. Vomita velocemente e silenziosamente perché non vuole che lo scoprano e che lo fermino. Perché

dovrebbe voler essere fermato, quando la gola che cade a pezzi gli sembra la migliore sensazione al mondo?

La voce si incrina e si spezza mentre piange, un pugno chiuso e affondato nel suo stomaco, l’altro braccio aggrappato alla tazza. Suona e sembra disgustoso, ma non gli importa perché è disgustoso per buona parte del tempo e lo fa sentire così bene da far male.

Infila le dita lungo la gola di nuovo, più aggressivamente del solito, nella speranza disperata di riuscire a tirare fuori da sé qualcos’altro. Lo stomaco si contrae e la gola si innalza; Louis boccheggia, ma non c’è niente. Non si ferma, comunque. Si provoca conati ancora e ancora, ansimando pesantemente tra singhiozzi strozzati. Si provoca conati finché il sangue non comincia ad arrivare, mischiato alla saliva, e anche in quel momento continua. Le unghie che grattano il retro della gola, cercando di liberarsi disperatamente di quel prurito. Per liberarsi, per farsi del male, per ricordare a se stesso quanto poco valga.

Continua finché ogni respiro che prende non gli dà l’impressione di star finendo in pezzi, mentre l’aria gratta contro la gola infiammata. Continua finché lo stomaco non diviene preda di spasmi, troppo debole persino per contrarsi propriamente. E continua finché non vede le stelle dietro le palpebre e la presa comincia a scivolare dai bordi del water. Quando inspira, rantola e poi tossisce. Tossisce così forte che non riesce nemmeno a respirare. Si lascia cadere all’indietro sulle mattonelle fredde del bagno, la schiena contro il muro e il porta carta igienica a premere contro la spalla. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di testare la voce; sa che se n’è andata. È felice che se ne sia andata, è felice che la sua gola stia andando a fuoco, è felice che il suo corpo si senta male tanto quanto la sua mente.

Riesce a infilarsi sotto la doccia, ma semplicemente siede sul pavimento mentre l’acqua scivola sulla sua testa. Quando tossisce, tra le mani c’è del sangue. Più sangue di quanto abbia visto finora. Si ritrova a tenere sollevato il palmo, perché c’è qualcosa di incantevole nel modo in cui l’acqua della doccia diluisce il rosso contro la sua pelle, finché non è tutto drenato lungo il tubo di scarico. Quando è vicino allo svenimento, si obbliga a chiudere il getto e ad avvolgersi addosso un asciugamano. Raccoglie i vestiti e raddrizza il tappetino sul pavimento prima di tornare in camera, poggiandosi al muro per supporto.

Indossa un maglione sotto una delle calde ed enormi felpe di Liam e scivola in uno dei pantaloni della tuta più stretti di Zayn, prima di rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte e sollevarle per coprirsi anche il capo. Si addormenta pensando a un paio di occhi verdi e a una bellissima voce e a parole gentili che vanno a mischiarsi con la lista di cose che odia di sé, quelle parti di sé che desidererebbe solo poter trascinarle fuori dallo stomaco ed espellerle.

Si sveglia con due corpi accanto a sé, due paia di mani a grattarlo e a sostenerlo. Sbatte le palpebre rivolgendo un’occhiata assonnata a Liam e Zayn; incontra due paia di occhi preoccupati e sopracciglia aggrottate. Liam ha una mano sulla sua fronte, mentre quella di Louis è stretta in quella del moro; le sue labbra stanno sfiorando delicatamente le nocche. La stanza è buia, eccezion fatta per la luce da notte che devono aver acceso.

«Tesoro, che c’è che non va?» chiede Liam, la voce ridotta a un sussurro teso. «Non hai risposto ai nostri messaggi e nemmeno alle nostre chiamate per tutto il giorno e—».

«Tutte le luci erano spente quando siamo tornati a casa e tu sembri stare davvero male, love» continua Zayn, imitando il tono sommesso di Liam. «Hai pianto?»

Louis apre la bocca per dir loro che sta bene, che si sentiva solamente un po’ giù di tono, se non fosse che esce un ridicolo rantolo che suona tanto male quanto si sente il ragazzo. Sussulta un po’ al bruciore. Il brusco respiro sfrega contro la gola infiammata e Louis tossisce, ma tutto esce come un rantolo secco. Zayn sgrana gli occhi e le sopracciglia di Liam toccano quasi l’attaccatura dei capelli; entrambi sobbalzano.

«Merda, Lou! La tua gola! Stai bene? Riesci a respirare bene?» chiede Zayn, e Louis annuisce.

«Sei tornato prima perché stavi male?» domanda Liam, grattando leggermente i capelli di Louis mentre egli annuisce di nuovo.

«Perché non ci hai scritto? Saremmo tornati a casa!» esclama Zayn.

Louis sembra intimidito e Liam rivolge un’occhiataccia al moro.

«Va tutto bene, gioia. Ora siamo qui e ci prenderemo cura di te».

«Vuoi qualche medicina per la tosse? Un po’ di zuppa?». Zayn passa il pollice sulla guancia del castano, il quale nega e prova, invece, a chiedere dell’acqua.

«Acqua?» domanda Liam, per sicurezza, e Louis annuisce. «Okay, Lou. Zayn rimarrà qui mentre io vado a prendertene un po’ e a mettere qualcosa di comodo addosso, poi Zayn andrà a cambiarsi e insieme ci mettiamo a letto con te, d’accordo?»

Louis annuisce e Liam lo imita, chinandosi per baciargli la fronte. Zayn avvolge il castano tra le proprie braccia, così che egli possa poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, poi prende a passare le dita nella sua frangia. Louis intreccia le proprie dita con quelle del moro e cerca di non piangere. Non perché senta dolore e non perché abbia appena perso Harry come amico, ma perché non merita Zayn o Liam. È così fottutamente incasinato e patetico e loro sono ancora lì, sempre a cercare di tenerlo insieme. Si ritrova a desiderare che anche loro lo avessero disconosciuto. Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti; lui non è altro che un fardello.

Si odia per questo, ma si nasconde nell’incavo del collo di Zayn e cerca di ingoiare il nodo alla sua gola. Zayn sussurra cose dolci contro i suoi capelli e lo stringe di più a sé finché Liam non torna. Louis beve l’intero bicchiere d’acqua e poi Liam scambia la posizione con il moro.

Louis vorrebbe dire che gli dispiace non aver preparato la cena, ma Liam gli dice di non provare a parlare. Zayn torna e si sistema dall’altra parte rispetto a Louis. È abbozzolato con la schiena contro il petto di Liam, un braccio del mulatto attorno a sé e il senso di colpa ad attanagliarlo nelle viscere. Non dovrebbero essere rinchiusi nella sua stanza in quel modo.

Apre la bocca per parlare, ma viene zittito da entrambi velocemente; gli viene dato un cellulare, però. Zayn apre le note del suo iPhone e Louis arrossisce appena, perché si sente strano a digitare quel che ha da dire, ma le labbra di uno dei due premono contro i suoi capelli e le punte delle dita sfregano con delicatezza contro il collo, così comincia a scrivere.

“Ragazzi, dovete andare a cena. Io sto bene, davvero; ho solo perso la voce, non sto morendo. Starò bene, qui”.

«Louis, non ti lasciamo qui da solo. ti coccoleremo un po’, prepareremo la cena e mangeremo a letto» risponde Liam.

«Siamo appena arrivati a casa, non ti abbiamo visto per l’intero giorno e stai male. Vogliamo stare qui con te» aggiunge Zayn.

Louis riprende a scrivere e i due leggono da oltre le spalle.

“Posso uscire e venire in salo-”

«No. Vogliamo che tu stia qui, tranquillo. Smetti di preoccuparti, tesoro. Adesso dicci: quando hai iniziato a sentirti male?» chiede Liam, dolcemente.

“Questa mattina. La gola mi ha fatto male tutto il giorno, così sono tornato a casa e mi sono svegliato senza voce”. Louis mente.

«Domani ti portiamo dal dottore. Ho un test che non posso saltare alle prime ore, ma tornerò a casa subito dopo» decide Zayn.

«Io starò a casa di mattina; dovrei tornare solo per l’ultima ora e per gli allenamenti» aggiunge Liam.

“No, ragazzi. Non salterete la scuola per me. Starò bene domani, ne sono sicuro. Devo solo far riposare la voce” scrive Louis, velocemente.

«Vedremo domani. Smetti di preoccuparti. Sei sicuro di non volere niente? Sarai affamato… Faccio una corsa al negozio e prendo qualche medicina e della zuppa o qualcosa del genere» si offre Zayn.

“No, ho mangiato un sacco a pranzo, prima di sentirmi davvero male, e non ho bisogno di medicine, ma grazie” digita Louis. “Sono solo stanco…”

«D’accordo. Vieni qui, chiudi gli occhi» lo invita Liam, gentilmente, portandoselo più vicino.

La presa di Zayn si rafforza. «Mi spiace che non ti senta bene, Lou» sussurra.

Louis si nasconde di nuovo contro il suo collo, intreccia le dita con quelle di Liam e cerca di concentrarsi sulle loro mani che strofinano e massaggiano e lo confortano. Non merita questo. Non merita loro. Sente un nodo di emozioni premere contro le pareti infiammate della gola e prega il suo corpo di non tradirlo, di non far uscire le lacrime. Ma Louis e il suo corpo non sono in buoni rapporti da molto tempo e, prima che se ne renda conto, sente le lacrime, calde e umide, dietro le palpebre. Le stringe di più, ma Zayn deve aver avvertito l’umidità contro il collo, perché si discosta.

«Lou—» lo chiama, incrociando il suo viso con gli occhi sigillati e le lacrime che, comunque, scivolano fuori. «Oh, no, Louis. perché stai piangendo?»

«Louis, per favore, non piangere» lo prega, Liam.

Louis si lascia sfuggire qualcosa a metà via tra un gemito e un rantolo e poi la diga è sfondata ed egli si ritrova a singhiozzare forte. Sembra un animale morente perché la sua gola è incapace di emettere i suoni corretti mentre cerca di accumulare aria nei polmoni. Le lacrime arrivano troppo veloci e a fiotti. Scivolano lungo il suo volto e poi giù, lungo il mento, bagnando il collo della maglia mentre Louis si porta la

base delle mani agli occhi. Si piega in avanti, tirando le ginocchia al mento e nascondendo il volto contro di esse. È troppo; odia se stesso così tanto che si sente esausto. Gli sembra di essere un nodo che viene stretto così tanto che quei piccoli pezzi di sé si stanno riducendo in brandelli.

In un istante è completamente avvolto da entrambi e le loro voci si alternano tra implorazioni per sapere cosa non vada e rassicurazioni, parole che gli promettono che andrà tutto bene.

E non è nemmeno per Harry. Harry è solamente un’altra delle cose della lista che Louis ha rovinato essendo se stesso. Solo un’altra delle cose che ha rovinato essendo gay e grasso e gay. Solo un’altra persona che ha perso perché il suo cervello è strano e sbagliato e si odia, ma questo non fa altro che farlo piangere di più. Ogni respiro che prende lo fa sentire come se stesse cercando di ingoiare carta vetrata o unghie o qualcosa di simile e il dolore non lo fa più sentire bene.

Sempre meno aria giunge ai suoi polmoni a mano a mano che tenta di respirare tra i singhiozzi sconnessi. La sua gola è così gonfia e infiammata e gli sembra di non riuscire a respirare, ma le lacrime non vogliono smettere. Più disperatamente cerca di accumulare aria, meno sembra arrivarne e questo non fa altro che spaventarlo maggiormente. Presto, non riesce nemmeno più a singhiozzare. Si sta solo aggrappando a se stesso nel disperato tentativo di tenersi insieme e di immettere aria nei polmoni.

Viene portato all’indietro dalle spalle, fuori dal gomitolo che ha formato con il proprio corpo, e disteso di schiena contro i cuscini.

Liam e Zayn lavorano come un team senza bisogno di scambiarsi nemmeno una parola. Afferrano uno per uno i polsi di Louis e portano le braccia a incrociarsi sul suo petto; le mani si chiudono a pugno contro il maglione che indossa. Sollevano le coperte fin sopra al suo mento e poi, senza una parola, cominciano a infilarle sotto le spalle e poi sotto tutto il resto del corpo, finché non è completamente abbozzolato dentro di esse. Silenziosamente, prendono posizione. Liam si distende sopra a Louis, avvolgendo le gambe e le braccia attorno al suo corpo e lasciando che tutto il suo peso si depositi sul ragazzo. Zayn prende un’infinità di fazzoletti e comincia ad asciugargli le lacrime a mano a mano che cadono; la parte superiore del corpo accoccolata attorno al suo capo, poggiato sul cuscino.

Se qualcuno entrasse, penserebbe che quei tre sono completamente matti. Liam che cerca di schiacciare Louis, Louis che singhiozza come un gatto che sta venendo strangolato e Zayn vicino alle lacrime, curvato sopra Louis.

Le persone normali avrebbero bisogno di spazio per respirare, quando piangono; le persone normali non vorrebbero sentirsi intrappolate quando sono tristi. Louis non è normale. Quando Louis è agitato, quando iperventila a quel modo, si sente come una bomba sul punto saltare in aria. Si sente come se fosse pronto a esplodere e a spargere schegge in ogni direzione, distruggendosi in mille piccoli pezzi. Non può lasciare che succeda, però, non può permettersi di ridursi a pezzi perché sa dannatamente bene che non riuscirà più a rimettersi insieme. Non riuscirà mai a trovare tutti i pezzi, non riuscirà mai a riassemblarsi.

Ha bisogno di tenersi insieme, ha bisogno di trattenersi dall’esplodere.

È il motivo per cui porta un braccio attorno a se stesso quando è triste o perso o ferito; è il motivo per cui il suo primo istinto è chiudersi a riccio. È il motivo per cui Liam è disteso sopra di Louis, ora, cercando di coprire con il proprio corpo quanto più riesce di quello dell’amico, cercando di rendersi il più pesante possibile. Liam sa

che quando diventa troppo e a Louis sembra di non riuscire a tenersi insieme, ha bisogno che lo aiuti. Va così da quando sono bambini e Zayn ha imparato in fretta, trovando il suo posto accanto al capo di Louis per aiutarlo a sentire ancor più schiacciato.

Louis riesce a malapena a respirare sotto il peso di Liam e circondato dal muro che il corpo di Zayn crea, ma non si sente claustrofobico. Si sente sicuro e protetto e compreso. Non riesce a smettere di piangere, ma smette di apparire come se fosse sul punto di soffocare nelle sue stesse lacrime. Mentre sente il peso di Liam con ogni respiro che prende, si rende conto che l’aria arriva più facilmente. Non finirà per rompersi in cocci, non esploderà e non galleggerà nel vento come polvere. Quando riprende a respirare, le orecchie catturano i sussurrii di parole dolci e sa che lo stanno facendo dall’inizio, anche se prima non riusciva a sentirli.

Sa che hanno bisogno di sapere cosa stia succedendo. Potrebbe anche non dir loro della sua dieta e potrebbe anche fare del suo meglio per comportarsi come se stesse bene, ma non riuscirebbe mai a non dire a Liam perché è così scombussolato. Lui conosce ogni singola cosa che lo ha ferito, solo che non sa che Louis le conserva ancora tutte dentro di sé. Non sa che Louis le tiene dentro di sé come se fossero il kerosene tiene vivo il fuoco della sua autocommiserazione. Non può dirglielo in quel momento, però, e capiscono, perché quando egli chiude gli occhi e prende un lungo e tremante respiro, gli dicono solamente che gli vogliono bene.

È vuoto ed esausto e si addormenta pensando a parole orribili che iniziano con le lettere F e Q che gli vengono lanciate addosso, mentre gli viene ricordato che razza di abominio lui sia.

Quando si risveglia, il peso di Liam se n’è andato dal suo petto, ma c’è una mano a carezzargli i capelli e un corpo caldo dall’altro lato. Guarda da quella parte e vede Zayn, seduto con un libro di testo sul grembo; la sua mano si muove distrattamente sul ciuffo di Louis mentre legge. Ci sono piatti sporchi sul comodino, il ché significa che hanno mangiato in camera mentre lui stava dormendo. Louis volta il capo e vede Liam dall’altra parte, intento a battere sulla tastiera del computer, premuto più che può contro di Louis.

«Ehi, piccolo» dice gentilmente, quando i loro occhi si incontrano.

«Come ti senti?» chiede Zayn.

Louis annuisce e deglutisce a fatica. Immediatamente Liam sta reggendo un bicchiere d’acqua vicino al suo mento e Louis solleva il capo per bere attraverso la cannuccia che l’amico ha sistemato dentro il contenitore. Lascia che l’acqua a temperatura ambiente scivoli lungo la gola e allievi l’incessante bruciore, poi lascia che la testa ricada mollemente sul cuscino e la mano di Zayn torna tra i suoi capelli. È ancora fasciato tra le coperte e deve liberare un braccio per sfregarsi gli occhi.

«’spiace» riesce a mormorare, con voce roca, nonostante giunga come un suono appena udibile e allo stesso tempo dolorante così come si sente lui.

«Non devi scusarti di niente» ribatte immediatamente, Zayn.

«Di niente, esatto» conferma Liam. «E continua a riposare la voce» aggiunge, dando a Louis il suo telefono aperto nelle note.

Louis lascia uscire uno sbuffo, ma chiude la bocca e scrive: “Mi dispiace che voi due siate sempre costretti a tenermi insieme”.

Liam chiude il suo computer e lo poggia sul pavimento, voltandosi per guardare Louis.

«Non siamo costretti, siamo qui perché vogliamo esserci e ci saremo sempre» risponde con sincerità.

«Louis, ti vogliamo bene. Sei il nostro migliore amico» aggiunge Zayn, gentilmente, le dita ancora a muoversi tra i capelli di Louis.

“Mi piace Harry” scrive e leggerlo sembra un rapido pugno che si infrange nello stomaco. “E lui è etero e io non posso più essergli amico, ora”.

Zayn e Liam leggono e si scambiano uno dei loro silenziosi sguardi sopra la testa di Louis; sanno cosa significa. Sanno perché non può più essere suo amico. Sanno che Louis non è forte abbastanza per potersi innamorare di qualcuno che non lo ricambierà mai. Non sanno esattamente quanto sia fragile, ma sanno che non è decisamente abbastanza forte per quello. Sanno anche che il crollo nervoso non è dovuto solo a Harry; è dovuto alla lista. Hanno memorizzato anche la lista di Louis, tra le altre cose; sanno esattamente tutto quello che ha perso, perché sono coloro i quali gli sono rimasti accanto dopo ogni perdita. Sanno che Louis ha solo aggiunto Harry alla lista e sanno che la lista lo distrugge.

Louis sa che piacerebbe loro dirgli di non buttarsi giù, che non deve necessariamente essere così, ma sanno che non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Sanno che è meglio avere Harry sulla lista ora, piuttosto che più tardi, quando si sarà preso un pezzo del ragazzo.

«Oh, Lou» mormora Liam, scivolando in basso per accogliere Louis tra le proprie braccia.

Louis annuisce mentre i due si premono più vicini.

«Andrà bene» aggiunge Zayn, piano.

Louis annuisce ancora. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare lucidamente, ora.

Passano la notte nel letto del castano e, dopo che Zayn e Liam hanno finito i loro compiti, accendono la televisione e si accoccolano sotto le coperte. Liam e Zayn stanno premuti ai suoi fianchi tutta la notte e finalmente Louis si appisola con le gambe intrecciate a quelle del moro e il volto nascosto nell’incavo del collo di Liam, due paia di braccia attorno a lui.

Quando si sveglia, Zayn è andato a lezione, ma le punte delle dita di Liam stanno disegnando fantasie senza senso sulla sua schiena. La voce è tornata, ma suona come quella di un fumatore ottantenne e la sua gola brucia a ogni parola. Discute con Liam riguardo al fatto che non dovrebbe saltare la scuola, ma invano, perché egli lo avvisa semplicemente del fatto che non andrà da nessuna parte e lo trascina fuori, in salotto. Cerca di convincerlo a mangiare un po’ di farina d’avena ma Louis dice che deglutire gli procura troppo dolore, così gli porta del tè.

Il castano sa che non riuscirà a evitare il cibo troppo a lungo, ma l’idea di dare di stomaco con la gola così infiammata non lo entusiasma.

Liam non parla di Harry e Louis glien’è grato. Quando prende il telefono nella tasca della giacca, trova cinque messaggi da parte del riccio; i primi due sono solo un tentativo di iniziare una conversazione, il terzo è la buonanotte – anche se Louis non ha risposto ai precedenti –, il quarto che gli chiede dove sia, perché è la seconda ora e lui non è in laboratorio e l’ultimo che suona davvero preoccupato. Louis non risponde. Non se lo fa nemmeno passare per l’anticamera del cervello.

Si appisola sul divano quando Zayn torna a casa, piombando in quello stato a metà tra il sonno e la veglia e ascolta i rumori che produce mentre entra. Sente Liam

salutarlo piano e chiedergli come sia andata a scuola, il moro rispondere che è andata bene, poi entrambi si spostano in cucina. Louis non riesce più a sentirli.

Quando tornano in salotto, gli occhi del castano sono chiusi e la sua faccia è girata verso lo schienale del divano, mentre Zayn e Liam sono seduti sull’altro; le loro voci ora sussurri.

«Come sta?» chiede Zayn.

«Riesce a parlare, un pochino, ma sembra che gli faccia parecchio male» risponde Liam, tristemente.

«Ha detto niente?»

«No, niente. Non riesco a sopportare di vedergli quello sguardo ancora una volta. Stava andando tutto così bene». Liam sospira.

«Harry mi ha fermato per chiedermi di lui; sembrava preoccupato, fuori di testa. E fa schifo, perché lui è davvero un bravo ragazzo e sono sicuro che gli importi davvero, di Lou». La voce di Zayn è triste e bassa e Louis sente il suo cuore perdere un battito.

«È da una vita che non vedo Louis così spontaneamente felice ». Louis riesce a sentire il piglio preoccupato nella voce di Liam. «Ora inizierà a incolparsi ancora e ancora».

«Va bene così, Li’. Lo aiuteremo a superarlo» dice Zayn e Louis lo sente mentre si sposta vicino a Liam.

«Lo so. È che— È la persona migliore che io— Lui è— Non dovrebbe odiarsi per qualcosa che non può cambiare».

«Lo so» sussurra Zayn. «Lo so».

Louis riesce a sentire le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi, ma si impegna per mantenere il respiro regolare. Ogni tanto pensa che non riuscirebbe a credere a quanto Zayn e Liam gli vogliano bene, se non fosse per le conversazioni che intavolano quando pensano che non stia ascoltando. Non sarebbe mai in grado di comprendere due persone che si preoccupano così tanto per lui, non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di accettare il loro affetto perché è nel suo istinto naturale dubitare che l’amore sia reale in qualsiasi forma e consistenza. Eppure loro hanno queste conversazioni quando pensano che non stia ascoltando e le cose che dicono lo aiutano a credere che gli vogliano veramente bene. Sa che non lo merita, sa di essere un peso, per loro, ma genuinamente non sa cosa farebbe se non lo avesse.

Finalmente Liam lascia la casa per le lezioni del pomeriggio e Louis finge di svegliarsi quando la porta si chiude. Zayn si sistema vicino a lui, sul divano, e non menziona Harry finché il telefono di Louis non prende a vibrare tre volte sul tavolino da caffè; mezz’ora tra un messaggio e l’altro. Il castano sospira e finalmente controlla i messaggi, lasciando che Zayn legga da sopra le spalle.

“Ho incontrato Zayn e mi ha detto che non ti senti bene. Sono preoccupato per te, spero che ti rimetta”.

“Mi sei mancato oggi, è strano non parlarti”.

“Scusa, so che sono molesto. Ti lascio stare. Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa”.

Zayn mugugna piano, un suono triste, mentre Louis poggia il telefono sul tavolino. Avvolge un braccio attorno alla sua schiena e lo attira al proprio petto. Strofina il

naso contro i capelli di Louis ed egli intreccia le loro dita. Zayn non chiede e Louis non parla, non ha ancora capito cosa farà. La parte peggiore è che sa quanto Harry sia solo.

Ricorda che una volta gli ha confessato di aver rimpianto di essersi trasferito a Londra, prima che Louis gli parlasse, perché aveva solo Niall e Niall è fantastico, ma prima era solo. Louis gli ha detto che era meglio essere soli perché non si conosce nessuno, piuttosto che esserlo perché le persone se ne vanno. Harry lo aveva guardato un po’ rattristato, in quel momento e Louis aveva cambiato argomento, ma non vuole lasciarlo solo ancora una volta.

Tutte altre ragioni in più per odiarsi, pensa.

Lui e Zayn guardano la televisione finché Liam non torna con la cena. Ha portato zuppa di noodles al pollo per Louis ed egli si concede qualche sorso del brodo, perché si è sentito venir meno mentre si spostava dal salotto alla cucina. Liam e Zayn sono felici che abbia mangiato qualcosa.

Per l’ora di andare a dormire, la voce di Louis è ancora roca, ma più forte di prima, e la sua gola non duole così tanto. Harry gli scrive, di nuovo, augurandogli una buonanotte e sogni d’oro e dicendogli che spera si senta meglio.

Louis lo ignora, ma questo porta la sua gola infiammata a prudere un po’. Liam e Zayn dormono con lui ancora una volta e ricorda loro che non sono obbligati a farlo, ma i due lo zittiscono e lo seguono in camera.

Nel buio e nella quiete, Louis sussurra che proverà a far andare bene le cose con Harry fino alla sfilata, poi dovrà fare un passo indietro. Liam e Zayn sembrano pensare che sia la soluzione migliore, ma sono ancora premuti contro di lui e le mani si muovono per confortarlo. Louis si addormenta pensando a labbra piene e rosse, a lunghe dita magre e a pelle d’alabastro, oltre che a quattro ragazze che piangevano quando a lui non era nemmeno stato permesso di dir loro addio.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis trova difficile spiegare la gola dolorante, dal momento che il giorno prima stava molto meglio, ma alla fine lo obbligano a mangiare della farina d’avena per colazione; quando esce dalla doccia, la sua voce è di nuovo roca e bassa. Racconta loro che il calore ha sciolto il muco nel suo petto e ha tossito ed è il motivo per cui è di nuovo infiammata. Non dice che la vera ragione è dovuta al fatto che abbia rimesso la colazione prima di prepararsi per andare all’università.   
Liam insiste che vada in macchina con loro, dal momento che lui e Zayn vanno sempre insieme, ma Louis vorrebbe andare da solo perché i due ragazzi hanno cose da fare dopo le lezioni; Liam ha gli allenamenti e Zayn esce con gli amici e di solito tornano a casa per ora di cena. Gli allenamenti di Liam sono finiti, però, e Zayn tende a tornare a casa quando sa che Louis non è pienamente forma.   
La strada verso l’università è tranquilla; Louis è seduto nei sedili posteriori con il capo premuto contro il finestrino, Zayn e Liam si scambiano occhiate preoccupate da quelli anteriori.   
Louis trascorre l’intera prima ora chiedendosi se debba stare lontano dal laboratorio, per evitare di incontrare Harry. Sa che andrebbe a controllare, sapendolo di nuovo a scuola, anche se non ha mai risposto ai suoi messaggi. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è incontrarlo dopo averlo evitato tutto il tempo e dover spiegargli il motivo per cui lo faccia. Ma deve andare, deve comportarsi come se andasse tutto bene; c’è sempre la possibilità che non si faccia vedere, dal momento che Louis non ha ricevuto il messaggio mattutino come al solito, quindi forse non verrà.   
La campanella suona per segnare la fine dell’ora e Louis raccoglie le proprie cose per andare in laboratorio, sempre con la speranza di non incontrare Harry. Estrae il materiale alla stazione di lavoro anche se non ha nulla da fare e si ritrova a incrociare le braccia e a poggiarvi sopra il capo, sperando di poter dormire un po’. Non passa molto prima che una grande mano si poggi sulla sua schiena per carezzarla.   
Louis si schiarisce la voce e solleva il capo; Harry è seduto sullo sgabello accanto al suo, lo zaino ancora addosso e una grinza tra le sopracciglia. Gli rivolge un sorriso debole e si rialza; la mano del minore ancora sulla sua spalla. Il riccio lo guarda per un secondo, prima di avvicinarsi e prenderlo tra le braccia.   
Egli si irrigidisce per un momento, prima di concedersi il privilegio di scivolare un po’ in quell’abbraccio, accettando gli arti di Harry avvolti con calore attorno al collo e avvolgendo i propri attorno alla sua vita. Si aspetta che gli chieda dei messaggi o qualcosa del genere, ma non lo fa; lo tiene stretto a lungo e poi lo discosta, tenendo la distanza con le braccia e cercando il suo viso con gli occhi.   
«Come ti senti?» chiede gentilmente.   
«’to bene» risponde il maggiore, ma la voce è ancora roca.   
Harry si acciglia.   
«Hai ancora male alla gola?»   
«Un po’». Louis scrolla le spalle. «’to bene».   
Annuendo, il minore porta lo sgabello più vicino; Louis poggia nuovamente il capo tra braccia e ringrazia silenziosamente il cielo quando vede Harry tirare fuori i libri di testo. Lo apprezza, perché pensa che forse non voglia parlare, in quel momento, ma intanto che ascolta la matita graffiare delicatamente la carta, si sente in colpa. Non è colpa sua se non riesce a controllarsi, se non riesce a distogliere l’attrazione dal riccio. Non merita di essere ignorato quando si sta dimostrando gentile con lui.   
Deve rimettere insieme la sua merda e forse far conoscere a Harry qualche ragazza, alle prove generali di lunedì, o qualcosa del genere, così poi non si sentirà in colpa quando, dopo lo show, smetterà di parlargli. Louis solleva il capo e trova Harry con i ricci che cadono fuori dal cappellino mentre scrive sul blocco note. Estrae un evidenziatore e nota che il capo di Louis non è più abbassato. Gli offre un sorriso mentre apre il pennarello e lo sposta sul blocco tracciando delle righe.   
«Sai che andavamo allo stesso college, a Donny?» gli domanda, dopo un po’.   
Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevano.   
«Davvero? pensavo avessi detto di venire dal Cheshire».   
Harry annuisce.   
«Sì, esatto. Però mi sono trasferito a Doncaster prima di iniziare il College, quando il mio patrigno ha avuto una promozione. Ero al primo anno quando tu eri all’ultimo» spiega.   
«Oh, wow. Mi- Mi dispiace non essermi ricordato di te». Louis si acciglia.   
«Non essere stupido. Non mi aspettavo nemmeno che lo facessi. Non abbiamo nemmeno mai parlato; ti conoscevo perché ti conoscevano tutti, no? Eri così: gentile e anche, tipo, uno a cui piaceva uscire. Poi sono arrivato qui e ti ho visto nei corridoi quando ero con Niall e mi sono ricordato di te. Volevo ringraziarti, a quel punto, ma lui mi ha detto che sarei sembrato inquietante. Poi mi hai chiesto di farti da modello per la sfilata e a dire la verità non riuscivo a crederci, non riuscivo nemmeno a capire perché avessi notato me; ma ne sono felice perché ora forse posso ringraziarti senza sembrare un tizio completamente inquietante?» spiega Harry, incerto, con un piccolo sorriso speranzoso.   
Louis scuote il capo, però.   
«Non capisco, Harry. Per cosa dovresti ringraziarmi?»   
Harry ride dolcemente.   
«Per l’anno in cui hai fatto coming out, Lou. Ricordo di essere entrato a scuola e tutti parlavano di come Louis Tomlinson avesse dichiarato di essere gay. Ricordo alcune persone essersi comportate come completi stronzi ed è stata una notizia bomba per un po’, ma poi ricordo di averti guardato e a te non sembrava importare. Tu avevi Liam e Zayn e tu… Tu non sei cambiato, non ti sei scusato. Eri fiero di esserlo e non ti sei lasciato schiacciare da tutta quella merda e— Sì. Sembra stupido, ma ti ho notato prima di questo perché eri troppo felice, troppo amichevole e troppo figo, ma poi, dopo quel momento― Non saprei come dire, perché era come se― La cosa più bella che avessi mai visto, il modo in cui lo hai affrontato».   
Louis cerca il viso di Harry e si scontra con tanta sincerità. Harry sa che è gay e non gli importa, non si sente a disagio, non lo allontana disgustato e non gli affibbierà dispregiativi. Non lo odia. Sa che Harry non è proprio il tipo che lo allontanerebbe per la sua sessualità, ma era comunque spaventato. Non sarebbe la prima volta ad essersi sbagliato sul conto di qualcuno. Ha già pensato che un sacco di persone fossero troppo gentili o troppo carine per allontanarlo, ma si era dovuto ricredere ogni singola volta tranne due: con Zayn e Liam. Qui c’è Harry, però, che gli sta dicendo che quando erano più giovani aveva ammirato Louis e il suo coming out. È quasi sollevato, poi sente le interiora torcersi; sono cambiate tante cose da allora.   
«Ancora non capisco per cosa tu debba ringraziarmi» ripete piano, scuotendo il capo.   
Harry ride di nuovo, ma è un suono gentile, non derisorio.   
«Perché ho sempre pensato ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, in me. Mentre tutti i miei amici parlavano di tette, io dovevo concentrarmi per non farmelo venire duro negli spogliatori, quando gli altri maschi si toglievano i vestiti. Tutto quello che sapevo era che se una persona chiamava “gay” un’altra era un insulto e se qualcuno era diverso, tutti lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi. Sapevo solo che avrei dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa riguardo a qualsiasi cosa fosse sbagliata in me, che non potevo dirlo a nessuno. Poi tu hai fatto coming out e tipo… Non riesco nemmeno a spiegarti quanto avessi bisogno di vederlo. Vedere qualcuno essere così fiero di sé, dirlo veramente a voce alta e non provare vergogna. E so che non sarà stato facile, per te; so che alcune persone sono state maleducate, ma tu mi hai semplicemente mostrato che avrei potuto farlo. Ho visto come Liam e Zayn ti stavano accanto e ricordo che in quel periodo Liam picchiava a sangue tutti quelli che si comportavano male con te e ricordo che Zayn insultava tutti quelli che ti insultavano. Ho visto come hai affrontato le persone che si sono comportante male ed eri così― Tipo, felice, ancora e ancora. Eri te stesso. Così ho capito che a quel punto, forse, sì, forse avrei perso qualche amico e avrei dovuto avere a che fare con degli stronzi, ma le persone importanti sarebbero rimaste al mio fianco. Non c’era niente di sbagliato in me. Ho guardato alle persone che avevo attorno, ai miei amici, e sapevo chi sarebbe rimasto e ho smesso di preoccuparmi riguardo quelli che non l’avrebbero fatto, così quando mi sono sentito finalmente pronto a uscire allo scoperto, non ha fatto troppo male vedere che in molti sono andati a farsi fottere. E non ero pronto a rivelarmi― Non lo sono stato fino al secondo anno, ma quando l’ho fatto non è stata la fine del mondo e mi sono sentito molto meglio ed è stato… non lo so. Volevo solo dirti grazie per essere stato abbastanza coraggioso da farlo, anche se non avevi idea di chi fossi e non mi aspettassi di rivederti di nuovo, una volta finito il college. Tu- Tu mi hai davvero aiutato. Tipo, mi hai aiutato molto più di quel che immagini. Quindi sì. Ecco perché volevo ringraziarti».   
Louis non riesce nemmeno a guardare Harry in faccia. I suoi occhi sono puntati sul suo grembo, dove le mani stanno sudando. Non sa nemmeno cosa dire, sta solo cercando di realizzare.   
Anche Harry è gay. Harry è gay e Louis l’ha aiutato, in un qualche vago modo, a farlo sentire bene, a fargli capire che era giusto uscire allo scoperto. Tutto quello a cui riesce pensare è il fatto che Harry sia uscito dal ripostiglio ed effettivamente sia felice di averlo fatto, che il suo mondo non sia andato distrutto.   
«Che ha detto la tua famiglia?» chiede Louis, piano.   
«Mia mamma è sempre stata fantastica e anche mia sorella. Mi hanno solo detto che erano fiere di me, del mio coraggio, e che mi volevano comunque bene. Ero un po’ preoccupato per il mio patrigno, ma lui mi ha solamente dato una pacca sulla schiena e mi ha ringraziato per averglielo fatto sapere; ha detto che era buon per me e poi è tornato a guardare la partita di calcio». Harry scrolla le spalle.   
Louis annuisce solo. È felice per lui, davvero. È felice che Harry abbia avuto una buona esperienza, è felice che abbia una famiglia che lo ama, che non lo fa sentire come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. È felice che Harry sia felice, che non si odii per essere gay.   
Ripensa a quei giorni, qualcosa che non si concede così spesso, e ricorda quando era toccato a lui, lasciare il ripostiglio. Aveva fatto un po’ schifo vedere le persone che credeva fossero amici voltargli le spalle, ma non era stato un problema, davvero; aveva Liam e Zayn. Si era sentito libero e sollevato e aveva davvero potuto respirare, per una volta nella vita.   
Tutto era andato bene finché Stan, l’unica persona con cui era amico da più tempo di Liam, il ragazzo con cui era cresciuto fianco a fianco e che aveva sempre considerato il suo migliore amico già da prima che imparasse a formare frasi di senso compiuto, non aveva deciso di fargli sapere cosa ne pensasse di Louis e della sua omosessualità. Stan non aveva parlato molto al riguardo, a dire il vero; aveva lasciato che i pugni contro la mascella lo facessero al posto suo. Aveva chiarito come si sentisse con ogni calcio contro le costole. Aveva dimostrato quanto pensava fosse sbagliato con la marea di sputi sul volto che gli aveva riservato prima di andare via, lasciandolo sanguinante sul marciapiedi. Ma Harry non aveva saputo niente di tutto questo, perché Louis era stato lontano da scuola finché i lividi non erano guariti.   
Anche dopo quello, comunque, a Louis era continuato ad andare bene perché era davvero una persona felice e si sentiva molto meglio a essere il vero se stesso. Sì, quello che aveva fatto Stan aveva fatto male, molto più emotivamente che fisicamente, ma non era un problema; lui aveva Zayn e Liam e andava bene così. E sì, forse sua madre era stata un po’ delusa quando aveva scoperto Liam avesse picchiato Stan più di quanto lo fosse stata quando si era trascinato a casa dopo essere stato pestato da quest’ultimo e sì, forse il fidanzato della madre potrebbe aver borbottato qualcosa riguardo al fatto che Louis meritasse ogni singolo colpo, ma andava bene così. Era libero e sincero con se stesso ed era felice così com’era.   
Il resto dell’anno era passato senza problemi; le persone avevano superato la cosa e lui si era tenuto alla larga da Stan e i ragazzi della squadra di calcio e aveva Liam e Zayn e un sacco di altre persone a cui ancora piaceva nonostante la sua omosessualità; andava perfettamente bene. A casa non era così perfetto, ma le sue sorelle non lo trattavano diversamente ed era loro grato. Tutto andava bene e Louis era Louis; rumoroso e amichevole e amante delle uscite e sì, era gay, ma era anche felice. E poi, non appena aveva finito il college, tutto era andato a puttane e lui era stato ridotto in mille pezzi e improvvisamente Louis non era più Louis e Louis non era più felice. Era solo gay e non andava più bene.   
«Sono felice che per te abbia funzionato, Harry» riesce a dirgli, forzando un sorriso.   
Harry si acciglia, però.   
«Stai bene, Lou?» chiede, dolcemente.   
Louis si schiarisce la voce e cerca di rendere il suo sorriso più convincente.   
«Certo, Harry. Voglio dire… Non devi ringraziarmi per questo, ma sono felice che tu sia felice» risponde.   
Harry annuisce, ma i suoi occhi rimangono incatenati a quelli di Louis, il quale cerca di incontrare il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso, ma sente il petto dolere. I suoi occhi tracciano la linea delle sopracciglia del più piccolo, la curva delle sue guance, la fossetta presente solo perché sta mordendo l’interno della guancia, l’arco del suo labbro superiore, la sofficità del suo labbro inferiore, lo straordinario colore dei suoi occhi.   
Louis pensa che forse sarebbe stato più semplice, se l’avesse fatto prima. Aveva fatto meno male convincersi di dover smettere di essere amico di Harry perché era etero e lui gay e non poteva sopportare i sentimenti non ricambiati. Aveva fatto male, sì, ma era più semplice di questo. Più semplice che sapere di dover comunque smettere di essere suo amico perché Harry non lo guarderà mai nel modo in cui lui lo guarda.   
Louis non ha la benché minima speranza che Harry lo ricambi; è più probabile che un cubetto di ghiaccio tra le fiamme dell’Inferno non si sciolga. Anche se fosse stato quello del passato, magro e abbronzato prima di dover lasciare la squadra di calcio così Stan non avrebbe dovuto dire ai componenti di occuparsi della sua merda, anche a quel punto Louis non avrebbe avuto nemmeno una chance con uno come Harry.   
Harry è fottutamente magnifico e anche se non sembrasse scolpito dagli dèi, la sua personalità sarebbe sufficiente a fargli prendere un dieci.   
Ora non è più questione di sessualità; è solo colpa sua, colpa del suo essere uno schifo.   
«Vorrei solo che tu fossi felice» dice Harry, così piano che quasi non lo sente.   
Louis impallidisce e i suoi occhi scattano in alto, al suo viso e «Cosa?» chiede. «Io sono felice».   
Lo sguardo del minore si addolcisce e si acciglia appena.   
«Lo sei davvero?» chiede e la sua voce è davvero gentile. «Perché so quanto tempo trascorri a sembrare felice e tipo, pensavo che a volte tu lo fossi veramente, poi ho realizzato che forse la tua versione di felice è solo― Tipo― Magari quando qualsiasi cosa ti faccia male non è in cima alla lista dei tuoi pensieri. Perché anche quando sorridi o quando ridi è come se― Non so. Sei felice, Louis?»   
Louis si sente soffocare. Riesce a sentire Harry portare fuori da sé i sentimenti, allungarsi fisicamente verso di lui e strappare ogni singola cicatrice che ha ricucito con tanta attenzione per tenersi insieme. Sta strappando i punti, testando la forza delle cuciture, ma sono deboli. I punti sono sempre stati così fottutamente deboli e sono lì solo per tenere Louis insieme; non sono abbastanza forti per resistere a strappi e tocchi impiccioni.   
Non capisce perché Harry lo stia facendo, comunque, perché Harry stia cercando di mandarlo in pezzi. Non capisce come Harry abbia visto oltre la sua facciata attentamente forgiata. Louis ha fatto del fumo e degli specchi una scienza; sa come deflettere e sa come fingere ed è riuscito a tenere le persone a distanza di sicurezza, così che nessuno si chiedesse dove fosse il trucco. Ha costruito impeccabilmente la sua relazione con Zayn e Liam; sa come dare abbastanza senza dover mentire e contemporaneamente riuscendo a non far sapere loro quanto in realtà sia vicino all’orlo del baratro. E poi c’è Harry, pronto a vanificare tutto quello che Louis ha cucito insieme.   
Sa che dovrebbe mentirgli. Sa che dovrebbe dirgli di fare un passo indietro, di lasciarlo solo. Sente le lacrime pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi e si odia per questo.   
«Non sono la persona che hai visto al college Harry, non più. Quello non sono io. Non sempre tutto va come pensi che debba andare. Le cose non funzionano sempre nel modo giusto» dice invece. E deve guardare altrove perché gli occhi di Harry sono così grandi e sinceri che fanno male.   
«Mi spiace che le cose non siano andate bene, per te, Louis. Mi spiace che tu sia stato ferito» sussurra il riccio e Louis vede con la coda dell’occhio la sua mano avvicinarsi.   
Si discosta e scuote il capo.   
«Non sai di cosa stai parlando» dichiara; la sua voce trema.   
«So che non lo so, Lou. Ti conosco solo da un paio di settimane; ho quasi dovuto strapparti di bocca il tuo colore preferito. Ma sono qui, no? Voglio conoscerti. Voglio essere qualcuno con cui tu possa confidarti». Harry parla come se sapesse che quel ragazzo potrebbe fuggire da un momento all’altro, come se sapesse che potrebbe dirgli di andare a farsi fottere e di andare via dal laboratorio.   
Louis pensa che forse dovrebbe.   
«Perché?» chiede invece, dal momento che è tutto quello che riesce a dire senza che la voce s’incrini.   
«Perché voglio renderti felice. Perché se qualcuno merita di esserlo, quello sei tu» dichiara Harry, con tono basso e caldo e tutte quelle cose che a Louis piacevano quando parlava, ma ora sembra sbagliato.   
«Da dove cazzo esce tutto questo― Io non—». Louis scuote il capo. «Non capisco cosa tu voglia da me».   
Harry si acciglia.   
«Io non voglio niente da te, Louis. Insomma, capirei totalmente se non ti piacessi per come sono e mi andrebbe bene, potrei sopportarlo. Ma― Non sto dicendo questo solo perché sono attratto da te e nemmeno perché ho una cotta per te da quando ti ho visto recitare in Grease nei panni di Danny e nemmeno perché vorrei stare con te― Io credo che— Credo semplicemente che tu meriti di essere felice».   
Louis si sente come se avesse la testa sott’acqua.   
«Ho recitato in Grease prima ancora di uscire allo scoperto» borbotta stupidamente.   
«Lou—».   
«Non so cosa tu voglia sentirti dire, Harry. Non so cosa― Non hai alcun cazzo di senso». Louis sospira, strofinandosi gli occhi perché si sente improvvisamente molto stanco.   
«Ne ho, invece. Tu non mi stai ascoltando. Voglio che tu mi dia un’opportunità―».   
«Un’opportunità per cosa, Harry?»   
«Un’opportunità per renderti felice».   
Louis sbuffa una risata; non riesce a farne a meno.   
«Non puoi solamente rendermi felice―».   
Louis manca il dolore che attraversa il volto di Harry, prima che continui con tono sommesso e dolce.   
«Un’opportunità per stare con te».   
Louis ride, a quel punto, perché è qualcosa di simile a un coltello che si sta rigirando nelle sue interiora.   
«Tu non vuoi stare con me veramente, Harry. Perché cazzo sei ancora qui?»   
Harry non riesce a nascondere la ferita, questa volta, e lascia uscire un lungo e tremante sospiro.   
«È davvero difficile, per te, credere il contrario?»   
Quelle parole, lo sguardo sul viso del riccio, la sincerità nella sua voce. È come se Harry stesse togliendo a uno a uno con l’uncinetto ogni singola toppa che Louis ha cucito nella cavità del suo petto, come se stesse allentando ogni filo. Perché sì, è difficile per Louis credergli. Non capisce perché Harry stia cercando di romperlo. Non capisce perché Harry stia portando alla luce tutte le sue cicatrici, trattenendo il suo cuore lacerato per esaminare ogni grinza, ogni solco, ogni punto irregolare dove un pezzo è stato strappato via e mai più riportato. Come se Louis, con tutti i suoi problemi e le sue imperfezioni, non fosse altro se non un esperimento di scienze, per Harry, da provare ad aggiustare.   
«Questa non è una specie di commedia romantica. Non sono una damigella in pericolo» afferma Louis, e desidera che la sua voce suoni più dura, ma semplicemente trema. «Sono un cazzo di casino, Harry, non puoi solo “rendermi felice”».   
«Potrei provare» risponde il riccio e la sua voce è abbastanza sicura. «Se mi dessi una possibilità».   
Louis sa come funzioni questo schifo. Louis sa di essere un patetico e informe casino, dentro e fuori, e sa che l’entusiasmo nel provare a ripararlo non durerà per sempre. Quando Harry si stuferà, quando sarà stanco di tentare di ricostruire qualcosa che non si può più aggiustare, se ne andrà. Sa anche che quando Harry se ne andrà si porterà dietro un pezzo di sé. Come una crosta che comincia a cicatrizzarsi contro una garza perché il cerotto è stato lasciato addosso per troppo tempo. Quando viene strappato, anche la crosta fa la stessa fine, lasciando la ferita più aperta e infiammata di quanto non fosse prima.   
«E cosa accadrà quando ti accorgerai di non poterlo fare?» chiede Louis, incontrando finalmente lo sguardo di Harry. C’è una linea sottile tra le sue sopracciglia e i suoi occhi sono grandi e sinceri.   
«Sei comunque bellissimo quando non sorridi, Louis» ribatte.   
Louis non è sicuro di come dovrebbe rispondere a quell’affermazione; la sua gola è chiusa. Le cose come quelle non accadono a quelli come lui. Alle persone come Harry non piacciono le persone come Louis. Se non fosse che Harry si sta avvicinando, sta cercando in Louis una traccia che gli permetta di capire se lo stia spaventando o se quel ragazzo sia sul punto di fuggire via, ma egli è impietrito; sta ancora tentando di capire cosa diamine stia succedendo, sta tentando di capire perché Harry stia dicendo quelle cose.   
La mano del riccio va a poggiarsi sulla guancia di Louis ed egli sente che ogni singola terminazione nervosa ha migrato nel punto della sua pelle in cui il palmo è poggiato. Poi Harry sfrega il polpastrello contro lo zigomo e lascia una scia di scintille contro di esso. Il respiro di Louis si mozza quando incontra i suoi occhi e non può nemmeno realizzare quanto siano dolci, quanto siano gentili. Harry si piega in avanti e Louis non sta affatto respirando quando il suo naso strofina delicatamente contro la propria guancia. Le labbra di Harry delicate contro la pelle, testando, aspettando che si discosti, che lo cacci via. Gli occhi si chiudono e si ritrova a scivolare in quel tocco, anche se sa che non dovrebbe. Harry si discosta, ma solo di pochi millimetri; la sua mano ancora sulla guancia di Louis.   
«Sei così bello» sussurra e il suo respiro è caldo contro il volto del maggiore.   
Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi e combatte contro il bisogno di scuotere il capo, timoroso di interrompere qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo con un suo movimento. Non capisce, non ci arriva, ma la mano di Harry è così soffice sulla sua guancia e le sue labbra sono così gentili sulla sua pelle.   
«Tesoro» soffia Harry.   
Louis lascia uscire il respiro tremante che stava trattenendo. Il naso di Harry strofina di nuovo la sua guancia ed egli solleva appena il mento. Quando le labbra toccano quelle di Louis, lo fanno in un modo soffice ed esitante. Gentile. Caldo. Tutto il resto svanisce. Non riesce a sentire il vuoto nello stomaco o il bruciore della sua gola. Non riesce nemmeno a sentire il peso che solitamente porta sulle spalle, che cerca di schiacciarlo al suolo. Si sente leggero. Le labbra di Harry sfregano ancora una volta contro le sue. Sono così soffici e morbide e Louis non pensa di essere mai stato baciato in quel modo, prima. Dolcemente. È dolce e lento, ed è sincero.   
Quando Harry si discosta, non si raddrizza. Poggia la fronte contro quella di Louis; il suo polpastrello a tracciare la linea del suo zigomo. Louis è benedetto con qualche altro secondo di leggerezza, la sensazione delle labbra di Harry ancora a pesare sulle proprie, il calore della sua mano ancora contro la guancia, uno dei ricci che solletica la fronte dove sono premuti l’uno contro l’altro. E poi tutto crolla.   
«Non capisco» riesce a dire. E il bruciore nella sua gola è solo un promemoria del motivo per cui non dovrebbe essere successo.   
Harry si discosta e la sua espressione cade in pezzi quando vede la confusione negli occhi del maggiore. La mano cade dalla guancia e l’incantesimo è spezzato. Louis scuote il capo e si ritrae, scivolando giù dallo sgabello e indietreggiando. Harry sembra volerlo raggiungere; la sua mano si solleva, ma Louis scuote il capo di nuovo e lui la lascia ricadere al suo fianco.   
«Lou—».   
Louis non può, non ha nemmeno più niente da dare. Non ha abbastanza pezzi di riserva. Sa che magari ora piace a Harry per chissà quali strane ragioni, ma lui non sa come tenersi le cose belle. Le cose belle gli vengono strappate ogni volta e portano con loro una piccola parte di sé, quando accade. Louis non ha abbastanza tessuto extra, non c’è abbastanza filo nel mondo, non c’è modo che Louis riesca a tenersi insieme dopo che Harry lo avrà mandato in frantumi.   
Harry guarda mentre Louis, silenziosamente, prende la sua tracolla e la poggia sulle spalle.   
Louis odia quell’occhiata confusa, ma non può sopportare il dolore. Vorrebbe scusarsi, ma non è sicuro del motivo. Desidera che sia stato differente, magari di essere stato più forte o forse di aver avuto il permesso di avere cose belle, ma non è così. Harry si è seduto di nuovo sullo sgabello e le sue mani sono strette attorno alle ginocchia; le nocche bianche. Sta guardando Louis e i suoi occhi lo stanno pregando e fa male, uccide, ma non sa cosa Harry gli stia chiedendo. Non capisce.   
Lascia la stanza e finge di non sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del minore che suona distrutto e confuso. Cammina finché non è fuori dalla porta principale della scuola e il vento sta colpendo il suo viso. Riesce ad arrivare fino alla caffetteria all’angolo, perché prima della fine della seconda ora mancano più di trenta minuti, e ordina un tè.   
Quando collassa in una delle sedie vicino alla finestra, si sente spento. Solleva le dita alle sue labbra, rincorrendo il sentimento di quelle di Harry premute contro di esse, calde e delicate. Riesce a sentire le lacrime pungere agli angoli degli occhi, riesce a sentire il prurito in gola. Riesce a sentire l’odio, avvolgersi, caldo e lento, nel suo stomaco. Non odia nessuno se non se stesso.   
Prende un sorso del proprio tè e questo aiuta con il dolore allo stomaco e calma il bruciore alla gola, ma si sente sull’orlo del crollo. Porta le ginocchia al petto, avvolge le braccia attorno a sé e si tiene insieme fino a quando non giunge il momento di tornare a scuola per la terza ora.   
Louis trascorre il resto della giornata perso in una specie di nebbia, cercando disperatamente di evitare di incontrare lo sguardo di ogni singola persona per far sì che non vedano che le toppe si sono scucite e stanno penzolando nel vuoto, sfiorando il suolo.   
Quando la campanella suona e Zayn attraversa il parcheggio, a fine giornata, Louis sta già aspettando presso la macchina di Liam. Appena è sufficientemente vicino, gli basta una sola occhiata al volto dell’amico per capire che non va tutto bene. Senza dire nulla, accoglie Louis tra le proprie braccia e il ragazzo cede appena, le sue mani che si appendono alla camicia del moro. Restano in quella posizione finché un altro corpo non si aggiunge all’abbraccio, accogliendo entrambi.   
«Che succede?» chiede Liam a Zayn, piano, sollevando il mento di Louis e scostando il ciuffo dalla sua fronte.   
«Non lo so, non ha detto nulla» risponde egli.   
«Non sono in uno stato catatonico o chissà cosa» sospira Louis, affondando contro il petto di Liam e rinsaldando la presa contro Zayn.   
«Dicci che è successo» lo invita il moro, gentilmente.   
«In macchina».   
Sente due baci posarsi sul capo e quando scivola nel sedile posteriore, Liam prende il posto di guida mentre Zayn si sistema accanto a lui. Avvia la macchina ed esce dal parcheggio e Louis attende finché non si sono allontanati prima di lasciare uscire un sospiro. Non sa nemmeno da dove cominciare, a dire il vero; non ha nemmeno avuto l’occasione di catalogare tutte le informazioni perché si è imposto di concentrarsi sulle lezioni solo per poter arrivare a fine giornata.   
«Harry mi ha baciato» dice, perché sembra la cosa più importante, al momento.   
C’è un istante di silenzio attonito mentre Liam incontra lo sguardo di Zayn nello specchietto retrovisore. Louis sa che non sanno come dovrebbero reagire a quell’informazione. Zayn porta una mano attorno alle sue spalle ed egli lascia uscire un lamento, affondando dal proprio lato. Permette loro di avere una delle solite conversazioni silenziose oltre la sua testa e intanto cerca di mettere in fila i propri, di pensieri.   
«Pensavamo che Harry fosse etero» parla Liam, rompendo il silenzio per primo.   
«Anche io. Apparentemente era al College con noi, a Doncaster; quando eravamo al terzo anno, lui era al primo. Si ricordava di me, si ricordava di quando sono uscito dal ripostiglio. Lui lo ha fatto l’anno dopo che ce ne siamo andati. Credo— Non lo so. Anche lui è gay. Non lo so» mormora Louis, cercando di ricordare qualcos’altro oltre alle labbra di Harry sulle proprie.   
«Ma Lou» si acciglia Zayn. «È una cosa buona, no?»   
Louis scuote il capo.   
«Come può essere una cosa buona?» chiede in risposta, in tono derisorio.   
«Perché pensavi di dover smettere di essere suo amico, dal momento che ti piaceva ma era etero. Però ora sai che non lo è e che ricambia» dichiara Liam, come se stesse constatando l’ovvio.   
Louis cerca di deglutire il senso di oppressione nella gola e scuote il capo, di nuovo.   
«Non funziona così» risponde piano. «Sapete che non funziona così».   
«Lou—».   
«No, Liam. Non funziona così, per me».   
«Tesoro, tu—».   
«Smettila, Zayn, per favore».   
Si scambiano un’altra occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, ma Zayn si limita a rinsaldare la pressa contro Louis mentre Liam guida.   
«Perché non ci racconti cosa è successo e basta?»   
Louis sospira e strofina gli occhi; è stanco, ma sa di aver bisogno di esternare tutto dalla mente.   
«È venuto in laboratorio come al solito e poi mi ha semplicemente detto che è venuto al College con noi e che voleva ringraziarmi per qualcosa. Gli ho chiesto di cosa si trattasse e lui mi ha risposto essere perché sono uscito dal ripostiglio, perché ero così fiero di averlo fatto e perché sono rimasto me stesso anche quando le persone si sono dimostrate essere dei pezzi di merda».   
Zayn lo stringe ancora un po’ perché sa essere stata dura per lui.   
«E ancora non capivo, non capivo perché volesse ringraziarmi per quello. Mi ha detto di essere gay e che pensava ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, ma io gli ho mostrato che non era così. Poi non lo so; è uscito allo scoperto. È uscito allo scoperto e non è stata la fine del mondo e la sua famiglia non lo ha disconosciuto e lui ha voluto ringraziarmi per avergli mostrato che andava tutto bene».   
«Louis». Zayn richiama la sua attenzione perché riesce a sentire la voce che trema. «Louis, questo è magnifico. Tu hai aiutato qualcuno. Lo so che— Lo so che per te non è stato facile, ma tu hai aiutato una persona».   
Louis tira sul col naso e annuisce appena.   
«Gli ho detto che ero felice per lui, che mi faceva piacere sapere che aveva funzionato. Poi mi ha detto— Mi ha detto di avere una cotta per me da quando mi ha visto in Grease e che voleva stare con me— Voleva un’occasione per stare con me».   
«Che gli hai risposto, love?» domanda Liam, mentre guida.   
«Io- Io ho ribattuto— Non capivo». Le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi, ora, e la gola è rigida. «Poi mi ha baciato».   
«Oh, Lou» sospira Zayn.   
«Ti è saltato addosso, Louis? Ti ha obbligato a baciarlo?» chiede Liam, improvvisamente, guardando oltre la propria spalla quando si fermano al semaforo rosso.   
Louis scuote il capo e «No, è stato— È stato così gentile, così dolce» spiega; la voce si incrina.   
«Poi cosa è successo?» chiede il moro, accarezzando via una lacrima scesa sulla guancia di Louis con il pollice.   
«Io- Io me ne sono andato». Louis sospira, scivolando di nuovo contro il corpo di Zayn e nascondendo il volto tra le mani. «Cose come questa non fanno per me».   
Zayn sospira e lo stringe di più. La cintura a fasciare i loro petti. Le spalle di Louis tremano mentre gli passa una mano su e giù per la schiena. Mormora parole dolci mentre lo tiene a sé; i suoi occhi a incontrare quelli di Liam nello specchietto retrovisore e a vedere il piglio tra le sue sopracciglia. Non aggiungono altro mentre guidano verso casa e quando parcheggiano di fronte all’appartamento, Louis scende dalla macchina con gli occhi umidi. Liam gli si avvicina e carezza via le lacrime prima di condurre entrambi in casa. Lo sistemano sul divano con una tazza di tè e poi si spostano in cucina per preparare la cena.   
Louis sa che questo significa che cambiano stanza per parlare di lui; riesce a sentire le loro voci sommesse, ma non si preoccupa nemmeno di provare a capire cosa stiano dicendo. Si accuccia nell’angolo del divano e avvolge le coperte attorno a sé.   
Desidera che le cose siano differenti. Desidera di poter meritare qualcuno tanto dolce e gentile quanto Harry. Si odia per lo sguardo che gli ha rivolto riccio quando se n’è andato; si odia per averlo ferito.   
Quando la cena è pronta, Louis li raggiunge a tavola e spilucca nel piatto. Riesce a superare la cena chiedendo loro della giornata trascorsa e distraendoli mentre fatica a ingoiare il cibo. Si preoccupano per lui, lo sa, ma quando hanno finito di mangiare Louis pulisce i piatti e fugge in bagno.   
Non capisce perché Harry voglia stare con lui. Ogni volta che le dita strofinano il retro della gola, si interroga su ogni parola che ha pronunciato. Poi, quando si ritrova sotto il getto della doccia e l’acqua ustiona la sua pelle, cerca di dimenticare la sensazione delle labbra di Harry sulle proprie.   
Quando ha purgato la cena e si è fatto la doccia, Louis si ritrova schiacciato tra Liam e Zayn sul divano, con la televisione che passa qualche reality show che non stanno nemmeno guardando.   
«Louis non puoi continuare a farti questo» dichiara Liam, improvvisamente.   
«Non puoi continuare a isolarti perché pensi di non meritare le persone, Lou» aggiunge Zayn, in un tono più morbido.   
«Abbiamo capito. Capiamo che per te è difficile lasciare entrare gli altri, credici: lo capiamo. Capiamo perché hai preso le distanze da Harry quando pensavi che fosse etero e stavi iniziando a provare qualcosa. Ma questo non ha senso. Lui ti piace e tu gli piaci. Perché non gli concedi un’opportunità? Perché non vuoi concedere a te stesso l’occasione di stare con qualcuno che ti rende palesemente felice?». La voce di Liam è dura e vellutata allo stesso tempo e i suoi occhi sono dolci mentre passa dita tra i capelli umidi di Louis.   
«Sappiamo che sei spaventato, Lou. Sappiamo tutto quello che hai passato e abbiamo capito, tesoro, davvero. Ma tu meriti di essere felice. Devi solamente lasciar entrare le persone» aggiunge Zayn, gentilmente.   
«Non te lo staremmo dicendo se pensassimo che Harry non sia un bravo ragazzo. Ho visto il modo in cui ti guarda, Lou; l’ho visto a cena, quella sera. Ecco perché ero così deluso quando sei tornato a casa e ci hai detto che era etero, perché ero sicuro di aver visto qualcosa, in lui» spiega Liam.   
«E a lui importa di te; era così preoccupato quando sei rimasto a casa da scuola perché eri ammalato» aggiunge Zayn. «È dolce con te, Louis. Ti ha preso dentro la sua giacca e ti guarda come se fossi la cosa più bella al mondo. Ed è gentile, con te. Tu meriti la dolcezza e la gentilezza».   
Louis scuote il capo; la gola ispida per via del vomito e rigida per via delle lacrime.   
«No—».   
«No, Louis. Smettila. Lo fai sempre. Vai sempre con le teste di cazzo, quelli che ti trattano come una merda. Meriti molto più di quello. Harry è un ragazzo gentile e gli piaci e noi non ti permetteremo di tagliarlo fuori perché pensi di non meritarlo» dichiara Liam, fermamente, avvicinando Louis e stringendolo di più.   
Zayn asciuga le lacrime che gli scorrono sulle guance e poi: «Concedigli una chance, Lou» dice piano. «So che hai paura di quello che potrebbe accadere se non dovesse funzionare, ma hai noi. Non importa cosa accadrà, perché tu hai noi. E per alcune cose vale la pena rischiare».   
Louis sta scuotendo il capo, ma le mani di Liam sono su entrambi i lati della sua faccia e lo stanno costringendo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.   
«Ti voglio bene, okay? Non posso più restare a guardare mentre ti fai questo. Tu meriti cose buone» dice, in tono gentile.   
Louis deglutisce il nodo appuntito che ha nella gola e scivola nel tocco di Liam. Le dita di quest’ultimo che sfregano sui suoi zigomi e Louis riesce a vedere l’amore e la tenerezza negli occhi castani, anche se la sua mascella è rigida. Liam non ha mai apprezzato nessuno dei fidanzati di Louis; non ha mai pensato che fossero abbastanza per lui.   
«Scrivigli, Louis. Ti ha baciato e te ne sei andato; almeno scrivigli» mormora Zayn.   
Il senso di colpa si muove nel suo stomaco quando pensa allo sguardo ferito di Harry.   
«Andrà bene» lo incoraggia Liam.   
«Vado a letto» dichiara Louis, piano. «Vi voglio bene, ragazzi».   
«Anche io» risponde Zayn, stringendolo in un abbraccio e strofinando il naso contro i suoi capelli.   
«Ti voglio bene, Louis» dice Liam, scostandogli il ciuffo da davanti gli occhi. «Voglio solo che tu sia felice, okay?»   
Louis annuisce e scaccia il nodo alla gola.   
«Lo so, Li’».   
Quando poi si sistema a letto, si ritrova a scorrere attraverso i messaggi che si è scambiato con Harry. Va oltre le cose che gli ha detto quando parlavano di tutto e niente, va oltre le volte in cui lo ha fatto ridere, oltre le cose che ha condiviso con lui, le foto casuali che si mandavano, le canzoni che Harry gli inviava. Pensa al tempo che hanno speso in laboratorio, solo essendo loro stessi e facendosi compagnia a vicenda, arrivando a conoscersi meglio. Pensa alle fossette di Harry, al sorriso di Harry e agli occhi di Harry.   
Occhi gentili.   
Louis si rannicchia su se stesso. Il suo intero corpo duole. Ogni singola articolazione duole e la spina dorsale scricchiola. È abituato a quei dolori. È abituato al dolore allo stomaco, sufficientemente forte da farlo tremare. Rabbrividisce sotto due coperte anche se indossa il maglione più pesante che possiede sopra al pigiama. Il suo cuore sta correndo nel petto, ma non in un bel modo; si sente solamente stanco. Esausto. Si sente solo Louis.   
Non scrive a Harry, ma si addormenta pensando a labbra morbide e baci gentili. Si addormenta sperando di poter essere migliore.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis si sveglia decisamente troppo presto, ma sa che non riuscirà a riaddormentarsi. Grugnisce, cercando invano di stiracchiarsi e scacciare il dolore che affligge ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo stanco; passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira. Ha quasi trascorso la notte in bianco e quel poco di sonno che ha preso non è stato affatto riposante. Si siede e infila un paio di pantofole prima di dirigersi lungo il corridoio, in cucina. Si tiene impegnato preparando la colazione per i ragazzi e cercando di ignorare il continuo HarryHarryHarryHarry che corre nella sua mente. Lo stomaco si contorce all’odore del bacon nella padella, ma si calma con un paio di fette di arancia e due bicchieri di acqua mentre prepara.   
Quando la colazione è pronta, sistema le uova e il bacon su due piatti e riempie due tazze con del caffè, prima di buttare quel che resta dell’arancia nel cestino. Sistema il cibo sul tavolo e ripercorre il corridoio dirigendosi verso la stanza di Zayn. È completamente buio, dentro, per via delle tende scure e odora un po’ di vernice e parecchio del moro. Louis riesce a malapena a inquadrare la sua figura addormentata con addosso solo i boxer e spaparanzato tra le coperte. Ha il sonno pesante quasi quanto quello di un morto, quindi va direttamente al suo fianco e scuote leggermente la sua spalla.   
«Zayn, svegliati, tesoro. La tua colazione è a tavola, si sta freddando» mormora, gentilmente.   
Zayn apre lentamente gli occhi e sorride a Louis con aria assonnata.   
«Grazie. Ti adoro. Sarò in piedi in un secondo» sussurra.   
Louis lascia la porta aperta quando esce, e si dirige verso la stanza di Liam, il quale è disteso con il viso sepolto nel cuscino e con addosso la sua maglietta più vecchia.   
«Li’» lo chiama dall’uscio, piano, perché lui ha il sonno leggero.   
Liam grugnisce e si stiracchia, prima di sollevare il capo.   
«Buongiorno, gioia» soffia, girandosi sulla schiena e stirandosi di nuovo.   
«La colazione è a tavola; assicurati di portare Zayn con te, quando ti alzi, così non si raffredda. Io scendo a prendere la posta».   
«Non mangi?» chiede Liam, sedendosi e strofinandosi gli occhi.   
«Fatto mentre cucinavo; toast, un po’ di bacon e un po’ di arancia. Ero talmente affamato che non sono riuscito ad aspettare che vi alzaste, mi spiace». La bugia scivola senza problemi fuori dalla sua bocca.   
«Oh, okay. Non dimenticarti di controllare la casella grande dei pacchi, perché sto aspettando che mi consegnino gli integratori di proteine che ho ordinato» ribatte il castano, trascinandosi fuori dal letto. «Grazie per aver preparato la colazione» aggiunge poi, scivolando vicino a Louis e dandogli un bacio sul capo.   
«Non preoccuparti» dice Louis, andando nella propria stanza per indossare dei pantaloni, mentre Liam sveglia Zayn.   
Cambia i pantaloni del pigiama con un paio della tuta, in caso dovesse incontrare qualcuno mentre scende all’ingresso del complesso in cui si trova il loro appartamento. Riesce a sentire Liam incalzare Zayn, mentre si dirige verso la porta e infila un paio di espadrilles. Scende poi le scale e si avvicina al muro in cui sono allineate le caselle della posta. Apre la loro e prende la rivista mensile di Zayn, le bollette, una lettera indirizzata a lui – probabilmente un’altra risposta da uno degli stage esteri a cui si è iscritto – e le chiavi che il postino ha lasciato così che possano aprire la cassetta più grande. La usa e prende la scatola di cartone contenente le proteine di Liam, prima di riporla per permettere al postino di riprenderla.   
Si dirige poi al piano di sopra lentamente; il cuore che fluttua nel petto e le ginocchia a dolere. È quasi arrivato in cima, quando la testa comincia a girare un po’. Non è nulla a cui non sia abituato, ma si siede comunque per qualche istante, perché non può permettersi di cadere all’indietro lungo le scale e dover spiegare ai ragazzi cosa sia successo. Quando si sente leggermente più sicuro, si solleva e prosegue.   
Quando torna nell’appartamento, riesce a sentire Liam e Zayn in cucina. Poggia sul bancone il pacco del primo, porge il mensile al secondo e Liam prende le bollette perché è lui a gestire i soldi, poi Louis si siede con la propria lettera.   
«La colazione era fantastica, grazie bebz» dichiara Zayn.   
«Un’altra lettera per gli stage esteri?» domanda Liam, indicando quello che Louis regge tra le mani.   
«Figurati, Zayn. E sì, credo di sì» risponde egli.   
Passa un dito lungo uno dei bordi della lettera per aprirla e nota che lo hanno effettivamente preso. Ha fatto domanda in molti studi e tutti lo hanno accettato immediatamente, anche se ha mandato solo foto dei suoi disegni e non hanno ancora visto le sue riproduzioni.   
Quando riferisce che sì, lo hanno ammesso, entrambi reagiscono nello stesso modo in cui hanno fatto le volte precedenti. Louis guarda prima uno e poi l’altro mentre, allegri, gli lasciano pacche incoraggianti sulla schiena e si chiede come abbia potuto essere così fortunato ad averli dalla sua parte, ad avere il loro supporto. Sorride e li ringrazia, poi sistema la lettera nel cassetto insieme alle altre. Non sa cosa farà. Potrebbe andare all’estero ma anche fare un breve corso di specializzazione in Business nella speranza, un giorno, di riuscire a creare un’etichetta sua. Deve aspettare e vedere cosa faranno i ragazzi; magari lo lasceranno, andranno via per vivere le loro vite senza il fardello che Louis rappresenta. Non li biasimerebbe mai, se scegliessero quella via; sa che meritano molto più di uno come lui.   
Il suo piano originale era fare quel corso di Business e restare lì con i ragazzi mentre facevano le loro cose; lo stage all’estero era un piano di riserva. Se i due se ne fossero andati, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso; avrebbe accettato una borsa di studio per la Francia o l’America o l’Italia. Per un posto in cui avrebbe potuto perdersi.   
«Lou» lo chiama Zayn. «Andiamo a giocare a hockey, oggi».   
«Sì, dai, ti prego Lou! È l’ultimo weekend in cui la pista sarà aperta, prima che la chiudano per la primavera» si aggiunge Liam, entusiasta.   
Louis non vuole andare a giocare a hockey, davvero. È stanco e dolorante, ma Liam ha chiesto per settimane di andare a pattinare. Suppone, però, che non debba essere così male; alla fine fuori fa leggermente più caldo, quindi non congelerà. In più sono andati alla pista solo un paio di volte in tutto l’inverno e Louis si sente in colpa. Ed è l’ultimo weekend, quindi deve andare.   
«D’accordo. Sembra un bel piano!» dichiara, imitando l’entusiasmo di Liam.   
E nell’entusiasmo generale, vanno a cambiarsi.   
Il problema è che Louis sa che non riuscirà a resistere per una partita di hockey sul ghiaccio, dal momento che a malapena riesce a non svenire mentre sale le scale. Il ché significa che quelle poche fette di arancia non saranno sufficienti per quella giornata. Il suo stomaco si contorce al pensiero ma, mentre i ragazzi spariscono per andare a prendere i pattini, Louis apre delle confezioni di pane integrale di Liam che si trovano nella credenza. Ringrazia il cielo che quel ragazzo sia un pazzo salutista, perché Zayn mangia solamente pane bianco, che è il peggior tipo di carboidrati; il corpo li assorbe troppo in fretta e riceve velocemente una carica di energia che dura solo poco tempo. Liam ha quel pane nero sostanzioso che rilascia carboidrati più lentamente e Louis sa che altrettanto lentamente verranno assorbiti, così potrà avere qualche energia più a lungo.   
Prende una fetta di pane – la sua gola che già prude al pensiero. Si poggia al bancone e lo mastica piano, cercando di focalizzarsi sulla deglutizione. Lo odia, non può sopportare la sensazione che l’impasto appiccicoso gli provoca mentre si fa strada giù, nel suo stomaco. Ha sempre cercato di evitare i carboidrati, anche quando mangia con i ragazzi, e ora sa di non poterli espellere. Riempie un bicchiere d’acqua mentre sta ancora masticando e la beve nella speranza che possa aiutarlo a forzare il cibo giù per la gola. Quando ha mangiato, trangugia un altro bicchiere d’acqua e corre in bagno a lavare via dalla bocca il sapore e, spera, anche il bisogno di vomitare.   
Indossa una calzamaglia sotto i pantaloni della tuta perché sa che ci sarà freddo. Sotto il maglione ha un altro cardigan più sottile e sotto di esso una maglietta sopra a un pullover. Indossa due paia di calze e prende i pattini dall’armadio, prima di indossare la giacca in denim. Li porta in bagno e cerca di ignorare l’impulso di inginocchiarsi davanti alla tazza ed espellere quella disgustosa massa di carboidrati. Si sistema il ciuffo e indossa il suo beanie preferito, quello con il pompon.   
Quando torna in cucina, i ragazzi sono tutti intabarrati ad aspettarlo. Liam indossa un maglione sotto al jersey da hockey che lui e Zayn gli hanno regalato il natale scorso, blu scuro e nero, con il suo nome sulla schiena e un paio di pantaloni della tuta. Zayn indossa un maglione sotto la giacca di pelle e un paio di pantaloni da yoga aderenti, perché non gli interessa veramente di quello che pensano gli altri; sono comodi. Sistemano i pattini sulle spalle e Liam ravana nell’armadio all’ingresso per le mazze e un paio di dischi, dato che Zayn ha la fissa di tirarli oltre i bordi della pista, mandandoli persi nella neve.   
Prendono la macchina di Liam e Louis si sistema nel sedile posteriore, cercando di dimenticarsi del pane che pesa nello stomaco e che fa prudere la gola. Si sente disgustoso. Ride con i ragazzi, comunque, e può dire che siano davvero entusiasti.   
La pista si trova nel retro del loro campus universitario e i ragazzi giocano a tre contro tre in uno degli angoli, oppure si uniscono a una partita con gli altri sul ghiaccio. C’è un altro pezzo di ghiaccio che è più o meno della stessa grandezza di quella pista, ma è più lontano, dove c’è una fontana artificiale per quando fa più caldo e che non piace troppo perché la superficie non è così spessa e perché non c’è nessuna rete. La fontana viene solitamente occupata dalle ragazze e dalle persone che hanno un appuntamento.   
Quando arrivano a scuola, tutti e tre aprono le portiere e siedono con le gambe fuori dall’auto per indossare i pattini. Hanno le protezioni, così possono camminare verso la pista, dal momento che a Liam non piace lasciare le sue scarpe vicino alla panchina; è strano, quando si tratta di queste cose, ma Zayn e Louis non hanno problemi ad assecondarlo. C’è qualcuno già pronto sul ghiaccio, a giocare alla fine della pista; probabilmente stanno solamente facendo una partita amichevole per riscaldarsi.   
Mentre si avvicinano, però, Louis coglie un familiare accento irlandese e realizza che la voce appartiene a uno dei giocatori. Normalmente sarebbe felice di vedere Niall perché quel ragazzo gli piace, se non fosse che ora sta squadrando gli altri quattro giocatori alla ricerca di una figura alta e dinoccolata, perché sa che se l’irlandese è lì, Harry non può essere tanto lontano. C’è un breve istante di sollievo quando realizza che nessuno dei giocatori è lui, finché i suoi occhi non si posano su una massa di ricci che si solleva dalla panchina dall’altro lato dalla pista.   
«Sapevate che ci sarebbero stati anche loro?» soffia Louis, mentre percorrono il sentiero.   
Liam e Zayn si guardano intorno e notano Niall per la prima volta, poi i loro occhi si posano su Harry ed entrambi si rivelano sorpresi quanto Louis. Dubita che loro sentano la tensione alla bocca dello stomaco come lui, però.   
«No, certo che no» risponde Zayn, velocemente.   
«Non ti avremmo mai attirato in un’imboscata simile» aggiunge Liam. «Scusaci. Possiamo andarcene, se vuoi…».   
Louis sa che non gli farebbero mai una cosa del genere, anche se gli hanno detto che forse avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Harry; non lo hanno nemmeno rimproverato, quella mattina, quando ha confessato di non averlo fatto. Non lo costringerebbero mai a incontrarlo e nemmeno lo ingannerebbero perché accada il contrario, ma è comunque frustrante.   
«Ragazzi!» esclama Niall, avendoli intravisti.   
Louis sente le guance arroventarsi quando gli occhi di Harry si sollevano e cadono su di loro che si avvicinano, ma è troppo lontano per leggere la sua espressione.   
Niall si dirige verso i tre pattinando entusiasta e Louis cerca di indossare la parvenza di un sorriso mentre Liam e Zayn lo osservano, preoccupati.   
«Va bene così» dice piano. «Tanto prima o poi dovrò parlargli, no?»   
Annuiscono e Liam gli stringe leggermente una spalla, mentre oltrepassano i bordi della pista. Niall ha le guance rosse e sta sorridendo, nonostante Louis noti la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi azzurri quando incontrano i propri.   
«Ehi, ragazzi. Ehi, Louis. Tutto bene?» chiede. E Louis sa che quella domanda è diretta a lui.   
«Sì, amico. Sono felice di vederti» risponde.   
«Possiamo unirci a te?» chiede Liam, salutando con la mano uno dei suoi amici della squadra di calcio.   
«Certo! Favoloso!» esclama l’irlandese, entusiasta.   
«Ehm, ragazzi… Voi andate avanti, io penso che andrò a salutare Harry» si intromette Louis, cercando di non lasciar trasparire la riluttanza nel suo tono di voce.   
Harry non ha fatto niente di male, non merita di essere ignorato. Sa che devono parlare, però sperava di poter rimandare ancora un po’, dopo aver avuto l’occasione di processare i propri pensieri. Riesce praticamente a sentire gli occhi del riccio su di sé e il sollievo che invade il volto di Niall gli fa capire che sapesse del bacio.   
Riceve un’altra stretta incoraggiante da Liam e una pacca da Zayn, prima di percorrere il perimetro della pista per raggiungere le panchine dall’altra parte.   
Liam e Zayn lo oltrepassano, invece, e lasciano le protezioni dei pattini da un lato, prima di dirigersi verso il centro e formare le squadre.   
Gli occhi di Harry lo seguono per tutto il tragitto, ma Louis tiene i propri puntati ai piedi, cercando di prepararsi per la conversazione strana che avrà di lì a poco. Solo quando è quasi alla panchina li solleva e incontra quelli di Harry all’istante. Sembra nervoso, proprio come Louis, ma sembra anche appena un po’ sollevato quando il maggiore gli rivolge un piccolo e debole sorriso.   
«Ehi» lo saluta Louis, esitante.   
«Ciao, Lou» risponde Harry. Le sue iridi ancora a cercare il volto dell’altro.   
«Perché sei seduto qui tutto solo?» chiede il più grande, notando i pattini aperti ai piedi del riccio.   
«Perché faccio davvero schifo a pattinare e siamo qui da nemmeno un’ora e io sono caduto così tante volte che non mi sento più il sedere. Penso che sia andato in shock o qualcosa del genere» risponde il riccio, con una lieve e timida risata.   
Louis ride e non solo all’adorabile fossetta tra le sopracciglia di Harry mentre sorride.   
«Hai dei pattini ma non sai come pattinare?»   
Il minore scuote il capo.   
«Nah. Questi sono di Charlie, un amico di Niall, che ha il mio stesso numero. È quello che sta nella stanza in fondo al corridoio del dormitorio, più o meno; me li ha prestati» risponde, scrollando le spalle. «Sono senza speranza, comunque. Riesco a malapena a camminare senza inciampare sui miei stessi piedi, non capisco perché Ni’ abbia pensato che fossi capace di pattinare».   
Louis sente una piccola stretta nel petto alla nota di disgusto personale con cui Harry pronuncia quelle parole e, prima che abbia il tempo di pensarci, sta parlando.   
«Andiamo alla fontana; ti insegno» dichiara.   
Sarebbe stato più semplice solamente salutare Harry e poi andare a giocare con i ragazzi; avrebbe potuto dire al riccio di non avere chissà quali sentimenti derivanti da quel bacio e forse avrebbero potuto lasciar perdere l’argomento. Avrebbe potuto dire a Harry che ne avrebbero parlato più tardi e lasciarlo a sedere su quella panchina da solo, se non fosse che Louis non sarebbe stato Louis se lo avesse fatto.   
Harry sembra ancora esitante, ma ha quel familiare sguardo pieno di speranza. Louis non capisce perché sia sempre diretto a lui e nemmeno perché ne nutra così tanta, ma lo fa sentire sempre come se dovesse almeno provare per lui, provare a farcela così che le sue speranze non siano completamente infondate.   
Quando nota che non si è ancora mosso, Louis gli porge le mani, avvolte in guanti pesanti, e finalmente Harry si scioglie in un sorriso. Accetta l’aiuto e si alza in piedi, barcollando appena sulle protezioni. Louis sta per lasciarlo andare, ma egli compie il suo primo passo e sembra un bambino fresco di utero che cerca di camminare. È così pateticamente adorabile che il più grande si ritrova a poggiare una mano sul suo gomito per aiutarlo mentre si dirigono alla fontana. È vuota perché il ghiaccio fa schifo, ma Louis ne è felice, così non deve preoccuparsi delle altre persone che potrebbero origliare la conversazione impacciata e imbarazzante che è sicuro stia per iniziare. C’è una panchina dietro la fontana e vi fa sedere Harry. Silenziosamente, si china in avanti per prendere i pattini e togliere le protezioni, attribuendo il leggero rossore sulle sue guance al freddo. Toglie anche le proprie, poi si dirige verso il bordo, sistemandosi senza problemi sul ghiaccio.   
«Coraggio, vieni» lo invita, gentilmente.   
Harry annuisce e prende un respiro profondo prima di alzarsi e muovere il primo passo, esitante. Il cuore di Louis salta in gola almeno tre volte, perché lui continua a perdere l’equilibrio e a essere sul punto di cadere anche nel tragitto dal tappeto di gomma al ghiaccio.   
Finalmente, quando è vicino al bordo della pista, Louis si sporge per aiutarlo di nuovo.   
«Faccio davvero, davvero schifo» borbotta il minore, come se lo stesse avvisando, prima di prendere i guantoni di Louis nelle sue mani guantate.   
«Va bene così. Concentrati sul restare in piedi; devi abituarti al ghiaccio, prima che ti insegni qualche trucco, sai?» lo prende in giro, gentilmente.   
Harry sorride timidamente e si focalizza sul mantenere le caviglie dritte, mentre i pattini tintinnano contro la superficie della fontana. Con attenzione, Louis spinge con le gambe muovendosi all’indietro e tirando il riccio con sé. Egli barcolla un po’, cercando di ritornare in equilibrio mentre il maggiore continua a muoversi portandolo con sé.   
«Cristo, Louis. Devi proprio farlo sembrare così semplice?» chiede il più piccolo, esasperato.   
«Scusa. Concentrati sul tenere le caviglie dritte; smetti di muovere le punte verso l’interno» lo istruisce, guardando le ginocchia di Harry avvicinarsi troppo.   
«Scusa, ci sto provando. Lo fanno da sole» borbotta egli, barcollando appena nell’intento di raddrizzare i piedi.   
«Va bene così. Piega appena le ginocchia in questo modo– Sì, esatto. Così– E ora cerca di tenere i piedi dritti– Bene– Okay». Corregge la sua posizione finché non assume quella corretta e finché non pensa che sia sufficientemente in equilibrio da non cadere. «Bene. Vedi? Stai andando bene».   
Harry sorride appena, ma sul suo viso è palese la concentrazione che sta mettendo in quei gesti; sembra quasi che stia impiegando ogni sua singola cellula cerebrale per poter restare in piedi e dritto. È strano, pensa Louis, che anche quando le cose dovrebbero essere assurde tutto quello che riesce a sentire è il calore di Harry. E non è quello delle sue mani tra le proprie, è qualcosa che si porta dietro. Sorprende i suoi occhi a memorizzare i dettagli di quel ragazzo mentre lavora con le gambe, spingendoli attorno alla pista. Sta guardando i piedi, le sopracciglia giunte in un gesto concentrato e le labbra tra i denti mentre scivolano sul ghiaccio.   
«Louis, mi dispiace tanto» sputa, improvvisamente, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio mentre solleva gli occhi per incrociare quelli del più grande. «Non avrei dovuto impormi in quel modo. Non volevo farti sentire a disagio. Io- Io capisco se non ricambi, è solo che— Mi dispiace davvero e sono solo― Così preoccupato di averti spaventato e allontanato».   
Louis non riesce a ricambiare lo sguardo di Harry, così guarda da qualche parte oltre la figura del più alto.   
«Harry, non si tratta di quello, okay? Tu non hai… Non ti sei imposto su di me e non mi hai spaventato. Mi spiace essermene andato così; è stato davvero maleducato, da parte mia» risponde piano, sentendo le guance arroventarsi. «Ma non è stato perché non ricambio».   
C’è un piccolo ansito e Louis guarda Harry per vedere che i suoi occhi stanno brillando di speranza.   
«Io- Io ti piaccio?» chiede, come se fosse la cosa più distante dalla realtà che avesse mai sentito.   
«Sì, Harry. Penso di averlo capito da un po’» risponde Louis, preparandosi per la parte successiva. «Ma questo non cambia niente» aggiunge, piano.   
La confusione illumina il volto del minore che «Cosa?» chiede, sommessamente.   
«Non cambia niente. Questo» spiega Louis, con calma, indicando entrambi con le mani ancora giunte «non funzionerebbe, Harry. È che… Tu sei magnifico e questo semplicemente non funzionerebbe».   
Harry si acciglia e scuote il capo.   
«Non capisco. Se ti piaccio e mi piaci, perché non dovrebbe funzionare?» chiede, completamente disorientato.   
«Penso che ti sia abituato al ghiaccio. Puoi ancora usarmi come sostegno, ma non mi sposterò trascinandoti, okay?» dice Louis.   
«Lou» lo richiama Harry, ma fa comunque come detto. Tiene strette le mani del maggiore mentre comincia a spingere con le proprie gambe, portando il più grande a muoversi all’indietro un po’ tremante all’inizio e poi diventando sempre più confidente.   
Le ginocchia di Louis dolgono, ma si concentra sul calore delle mani di Harry nelle proprie mentre guida entrambi in un giro attorno alla fontana.   
«Non è così semplice» dichiara poi. «Perché tu credi che io ti piaccia, ma― è che sono un casino. Non sono― Lo vedrai― Tu meriti— Io non sono quello che stai cercando, Harry, e lo realizzerai e non funzionerà e io— Non funzionerà».   
Gli occhi di Harry sono tristi, quando Louis li incrocia e scuote il capo.   
«Non sai cosa stia cercando, Louis. Se non ti piaccio, non c’è molto che possa fare ma non posso solamente dire “oh, okay, bene” se il motivo per cui mi stai rifiutando è perché pensi di non essere quello che voglio. Perché tu lo sei― Tu sei quello che sto cercando».   
Le guance di Louis sono bollenti e sta scuotendo il capo già da prima che finisse la frase.   
«Harry, mi spiace―».   
«Lou, quello che mi rende più triste è che posso vedere nei tuoi occhi che lo vuoi, ma hai troppa paura di qualcosa che non so cosa sia. Io vorrei― Io davvero spero che non ti spaventi l’idea che possa farti del male perché non lo farei— Non potrei» dice e usa quel tono gentile ancora una volta, come se fosse terrorizzato all’idea di spaventarlo.   
Quella gentilezza fa chiudere la gola di Louis, che guarda il ghiaccio muoversi sotto i loro piedi mentre Harry li spinge.   
«Non penso che mi farai del male intenzionalmente, Harry. Ma le cose come questa, persone come te, non sono fatte per quelli come me». Non riesce a incontrare il suo sguardo, così si concentra sui suoi piedi che compiono, tremanti, le loro mosse.   
«Lou, io voglio funzionare per te. Dammi una possibilità. Voglio dire, guarda: siamo andati allo stesso College ma non ho mai avuto le palle per parlarti, tu hai cambiato la mia vita così tanto e nemmeno te ne sei reso conto. Non pensavo che ti avrei mai rivisto e ora siamo qui—».   
«Harry, non è esattamente una strana coincidenza che ci siamo ritrovati in questa università; molte persone di Doncaster la scelgono» lo interrompe Louis.   
«Okay, va bene, ma pensaci: hai passato l’intero inizio dell’anno senza nemmeno notarmi – e probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo, se non fosse che avevi bisogno di un modello. Avevi bisogno di un modello e guarda caso sono io. Tra tutte le persone alte della scuola, hai visto me. E avresti potuto trovare qualcun altro prima o io avrei potuto passarti accanto o indossare pantaloni della tuta e un maglione e non mi avresti mai guardato una seconda volta, ma non è successo e per qualsiasi ragione tu abbia scelto me―».   
«Harry, io davvero non so in che razza di fantasiosa favola romantica tu abbia vissuto la tua vita, ma cose tipo quella, cose tipo il destino, non esistono. Tutto è una coincidenza» dice Louis, cercando di fare del suo meglio per non suonare maleducato.   
«Non è così» borbotta Harry, barcollando appena quando lo skate oltrepassa un dosso nel ghiaccio.   
«Non è così cosa?» chiede Louis, alzando gli occhi e vedendo Harry con un’espressione calma.   
«Non ho vissuto storie d’amore come quelle di cui parli e non le ho nemmeno mai viste». Scrolla le spalle.   
«Allora non capisco perché tu sia un inguaribile romantico senza speranza» sbuffa Louis. «Parlami delle tue relazioni».   
«Be’» inizia, ma alza gli occhi al cielo. «Aspetta, questo è uno dei tuoi trucchetti che servono per farmi sputare anche l’intestino, ma quando ti rivolgerò la stessa domanda mi darai qualche vaga risposta come tuo solito». C’è una nota di scherno nella sua voce e Louis pensa di poter sopportare decisamente meglio questo genere di conversazione piuttosto che quella a cui si stavano avvicinando poco prima.   
«Dimmi delle tue relazioni e ti dirò delle mie» risponde, stringendo le spalle.   
Harry sembra soddisfatto e annuisce, mentre continua a pattinare.   
«D’accordo. All’inizio c’è stato Jamie. Abbiamo iniziato nell’estate dopo il mio coming out tra il secondo e il terzo anno. Era fantastico, lui era fantastico, ma penso che avrei dovuto notare che abbiamo praticamente passato tutta l’estate a nasconderci, perché ero leggermente più scioccato del dovuto quando mi ha lasciato prima dell’inizio del terzo anno implorandomi di non dire a nessuno che fosse gay».   
Harry si lascia sfuggire una risata leggera, quindi, che Louis si sarebbe aspettato essere una copertura per il dolore provato, ma non c’è nessuna traccia di amarezza o rabbia o tristezza in essa o nei suoi occhi. È la stessa risata che userebbe per raccontare a un amico una stupida storiella stupida, una di quelle che non hanno funzionato ma che sono state divertenti finché sono durate.   
«Poi c’è stato Meeka. Ero al terzo anno, lui era un anno più vecchio e aveva preso un anno sabbatico per lavorare prima dell’Università. Costruzioni. Solitamente guidavo fino al suo posto di lavoro durante l’ora di pranzo e gli portavo un sandwich. Mi baciava davanti a tutti, mi teneva per mano quando camminavamo per strada e pensavo che significasse qualcosa perché non ero il suo segreto. Alla fine ho letto un po’ troppo a fondo, perché un giorno sono andato a trovarlo perché volevo fargli una sorpresa e lui era con le palle profondamente infilate nel buco di un altro. Evidentemente pensavo fossimo un po’ più seri di quello che eravamo in realtà». Harry scuote le spalle; non ride questa volta, ma comunque non c’è dolore nei suoi occhi.   
«Oh, e mio padre ha lasciato mia madre quando ero piccolo. Questo è tutto».   
Louis si acciglia e muove le lame dei pattini verso l’interno per farli fermare.   
«Lascia andare una mia mano» dice gentilmente. «Stai andando davvero bene» aggiunge, quando Harry sembra esitare.   
Continua a sorreggerlo finché non è in grado di procedere da solo. Vanno più piano di quanto Louis vorrebbe perché Harry è ancora un po’ barcollante, ma pattinano fianco a fianco. Ogni tanto, il riccio sbaglia la posizione del piede e quasi cade, ma Louis lo tiene stretto finché non riesce a ritrovare l’equilibrio.   
«Dimmi le tue, ora» dice Harry.   
«Ero con Max al primo anno; Liam pensava fosse pretenzioso e ora credo che avesse ragione. Andavamo alle feste insieme e cose così, davvero. Abbiamo rotto perché aveva deciso di andare negli States al suo secondo anno di università e io non volevo relazioni a distanza. Poi c’è stato Hunter, che era uno stronzo, credo. Non lo so. Non mi importava, davvero; era tipo presente, mi teneva impegnato». Louis non dice che la funzione principale di Hunter era tenere la sua mente lontana da certe cose. «Liam e Zayn non lo sopportavano; mi hanno costretto a lasciarlo. E andava bene; non era davvero importante. Poi c’è stato Mitchell, dopo di lui; non era male. Non so, non ci vedevamo così spesso, poi mi sono stancato di dover avere a che fare con i sentimenti».   
Harry rimane in silenzio per un po’, poi lo guarda.   
«È per via di queste relazioni che sei così cinico riguardo l’amore?» chiede, gentilmente.   
Louis ride ma la sua risata, a differenza di quella di Harry, è piena di amarezza.   
«No, Harry. Lo ero anche prima di buttarmi in questa cosa degli appuntamenti» risponde, ignorando il dolore che sente al petto. «Quello che non capisco è perché tu, dopo due fidanzati che ti hanno trattato come una merda e un divorzio, ancora creda che possa esistere il “e vissero per sempre felici e contenti”» aggiunge, in tono leggero, anche se il suo cuore sembra pesare come piombo, nel petto.   
Harry cerca di fermarsi e i suoi piedi quasi volano via da sotto le gambe ma in un gesto istintivo Louis l’afferra per il colletto del cappotto, mantenendolo finché non riallinea i piedi. Arrossisce e Louis ride appena, perché quel ragazzo è davvero assurdamente scoordinato. Si fermano, però, guardandosi l’un l’altro e, per qualche ragione, Louis non lascia andare le mani di Harry o il suo cappotto.   
«Una volta mi dicesti che essere un inguaribile romantico è un lusso, Lou» mormora il più piccolo; gli occhi dolci sul viso del maggiore. «Non è un lusso, è una scelta. Io scelgo di credere che il mio patrigno non spezzerà il cuore di mia mamma e scelgo di credere che le cose, in passato, non abbiano funzionato per me perché c’è qualcun altro che dovrà essere parte della mia vita».   
Louis memorizza il modo delicato con cui le labbra di Harry si piegano e ricorda cos’abbia provato nel sentirle contro le proprie.   
«Qualcun altro è destinato a entrare nella tua vita, Harry».   
«Magari sei tu» ribatte il riccio, con cautela. «Non potremo mai saperlo se non mi dai una possibilità».   
«Non sono io, Harry. Non credo nell’amore e non credo nel destino e tu capirai che non sono quello che stai cercando». Louis parla obiettivamente, anche se il suo cuore sta battendo velocemente nel petto.   
«Andiamo, Lou» lo incoraggia Harry, coprendo le mani ancora ancorate al cappotto con le proprie. «Che cos’hai da perdere?»   
Louis guarda dritto nei suoi grandi occhi verdi, così pieni di sincerità da spaventarlo a morte. Ha tutto da perdere. A malapena riescono a tenerlo insieme quelle ciocche di filo consumato, quei punti di sutura che Harry potrebbe rimuovere con uno strattone. Con una parola. E lo farà. Louis sa che lo farà. Le persone come Harry non stanno con quelli come lui. Non è più una questione di se Harry se ne andrà, ma di quando. Con la sua ultima briciola di istinto di conservazione, Louis si prepara a spiegarglielo. Eppure non deve dire nemmeno una parola; Harry lo ha letto nei suoi occhi perché poi quello sguardo speranzoso che ha imparato ad amare non è più nelle sue iridi verdi. Il riccio si morde il labbro e cerca il volto del maggiore per un momento in più, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro.   
Louis si odia per quel dolore che vede crescere dentro gli smeraldi, si odia per il modo in cui le sue bellissime labbra si abbassano in una smorfia, per il modo in cui le sopracciglia si congiungono. Ma egli annuisce e non aggiunge altro. Le sue mani abbandonano il punto in cui stava coprendo quelle di Louis e questi sente il suo cuore stringersi, mentre sposta le proprie dalla giacca del riccio. Quando poi egli indietreggia, Louis ha come l’impressione che gli stia portando via il respiro.   
Harry lo guarda un’ultima volta e gli mostra l’ultimo barlume di quella speranza che è solito avere con sé, ma il maggiore distoglie lo sguardo, puntandolo in basso, ai suoi piedi, prima che possa vederla scomparire. Ascolta mentre i pattini graffiano il ghiaccio, mentre il riccio si allontana e riesce a voltarsi. Lo guarda mentre va, piano e tremante, verso la panchina dall’altra parte della fontana.   
Non lo merita. Non merita Harry; lo sa. Il prurito nel retro della gola glielo ricorda, così come il dolore alle ginocchia, il costante contorcersi dello stomaco. È un ammasso di merda e Harry lo realizzerà, presto o tardi. Se non fosse che Harry non lo sa ancora e tutto quello che prova in quel momento è rifiuto. Dopo aver oltrepassato il confine due volte e aver esposto il suo cuore, Louis lo ha rifiutato e Harry non realizza che non lo ha fatto per ferirlo.   
Il cuore del maggiore duole, mentre guarda il ragazzo barcollare attraverso il ghiaccio, impiegandoci un tempo infinito e sembrando assolutamente miserabile con le spalle infossate.   
Louis non si è mai concesso di avere una relazione con qualcuno a cui importasse veramente, prima, perché le persone importanti sono quelle che riducono in pezzi una volta scelto di andarsene. Sa che il sorriso di Harry, le sue mani e i suoi occhi, le sue parole hanno la capacità di spezzarlo. Non ha alcun dubbio riguardo al fatto che prima o poi quel ragazzo finirà per mandarlo in frantumi; è inevitabile. Spera solo che quando quel momento arriverà, lui sarà abbastanza forte da tenersi ancora insieme, perché Louis potrebbe anche non essere abbastanza per meritare Harry, ma l’ultima cosa che Harry merita è sentirsi come se non fosse abbastanza per Louis.   
«Harry» lo chiama, prima che abbia occasione di cambiare idea. Scivola in avanti, improvvisamente disperato nel raggiungerlo.   
Il più piccolo si gira e guarda alle sue spalle quando sente il suono della voce del maggiore e il suono dei suoi pattini che scivolano sul ghiaccio mentre si avvicina velocemente. Si ferma per voltarsi o qualcosa del genere, ma i piedi slittano e lui cade in un modo che potrebbe anche risultare comico, se non fosse che il cuore di Louis salta in gola. Il sedere di Harry colpisce la pista con un tonfo ripugnante e il maggiore sente l’aria uscire dai suoi polmoni con un “oomph”.   
«Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo» mugugna, mentre si affretta a coprire la distanza e affiancarsi al ragazzo dai capelli ricci. Spinge le lame dei pattini verso l’interno e lascia una scia di cristalli di ghiaccio mentre si ferma. Cade in ginocchio accanto a lui e osserva le palpebre chiuse in una smorfia. Si toglie i guanti e allunga le mani sulle sue guance calde.   
Lentamente, Harry apre gli occhi e Louis non è sicuro se quell’ondata di rossore sia dovuta al freddo o all’imbarazzo; alla fine decide essere dovuto al modo in cui il riccio tiene il capo.   
«Stai bene?» chiede, gentilmente.   
«Sì» borbotta Harry, stringendo le labbra tra i denti mentre cerca di mettersi seduto propriamente.   
Louis sospira e porta il pollice a carezzargli la guancia, cercando la fossetta che sa essere nascosta sotto il piglio. Sembra così vulnerabile in quel momento e sa che non è per via della caduta; è stato lui a fargli questo e si odia.   
Gli occhi di Harry si alzano per incontrare quelli di Louis, ma egli non riesce a trovare le parole. Come può spiegargli quanto cazzo sia spaventato senza dovergli anche dire quanto sia debole e miserabile? Non riesce a trovare le parole, quindi non ne pronuncia nessuna. Si avvicina, piano ed esitante, e sente Harry trattenere il respiro, sorpreso. Quando le loro labbra si incontrano, è dolce e timido, ma è il meglio che riesce a fare. Non realizza quanto sentisse la mancanza della morbidezza di quelle labbra finché queste non si muovono contro le proprie, gentilmente e con tenerezza, proprio come la prima volta.   
Quando la mano di Harry scivola sulla mandibola di Louis, non è per tenerlo fermo o portarlo più vicino; rimane semplicemente lì, come se avesse bisogno di sentire la sua pelle sotto il proprio palmo.   
Quando quest’ultimo si discosta e apre gli occhi, quelli di Harry sono ancora chiusi e le sopracciglia giunte insieme. Il ragazzo lascia uscire un lento e tremante sospiro ed è caldo, contro la guancia di Louis, perché non si è affatto allontanato. Riesce ancora a percepire il dolore nelle sue interiora e il bruciore alla gola gridargli che sta porgendo a Harry una pistola carica e disegnando un punto rosso sulla propria fronte, ma il calore di quelle labbra aleggia ancora sulla sua bocca e lo rassicura dicendogli che sarà forte abbastanza per ricucirsi, quando quel ragazzo lo lascerà pieno di buchi.   
«Apri gli occhi, Harry» dice Louis, dolcemente.   
«No» ribatte egli; la sua voce ridotta a un flebile sussurro. «Non voglio vedere il dispiacere nei tuoi occhi».   
Louis deglutisce il nodo alla gola.   
«Tesoro» mormora.   
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancano a quel nomignolo e quella piccola scintilla di speranza in essi è sufficiente a quietare momentaneamente il prurito dietro la gola di Louis. Si avvicina e lo bacia di nuovo, dolcemente, come le due volte precedenti.   
Quando si dividono, Harry apre i propri occhi e cerca il volto di Louis. Egli si sente completamente trasparente e si accorge di non ricordare quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha provato una paura simile, però poi il viso del riccio si illumina, perché la risposta è chiara negli occhi del maggiore.   
«Mi prenderò cura di te, Louis» sussurra Harry, mentre passa il pollice lungo il suo zigomo.   
Louis sorride e lo bacia ancora una volta, pur consapevole di non essere in una qualche specie di favola romantica; questo è un sogno liquido, inconsistente e impossibile da tenere in piedi, e ora Louis sta solamente aspettando che il fondo del secchio si ceda.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis pensa che baciare Harry sia stata la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto in vita sua. Era stato facile ignorare la voce nella sua testa che gli gridava che razza di stupido idiota fosse stato, quando egli aveva stretto gentilmente la sua mano mentre tornavano alla pista in cui si trovavano gli altri. Era stato semplice ignorare quella voce quando si era accoccolato a lui sulla panchina mentre aspettavano che i loro amici finissero di giocare a hockey. Era stato semplice ignorare quella voce quando Harry gli aveva dato un tenero bacio per salutarlo, dopo la fine della partita. Non è facile ignorare quella voce ora che è disteso a letto, il giorno dopo, a fissare il soffitto e a pensare a tutti i modi in cui Harry lo farà a pezzi.   
Liam era entrato un paio d’ore addietro per salutarlo prima di andare in biblioteca; ha qualche ridicolo e complicato saggio da consegnare presto e sta andando fuori di testa. Il basso della musica che arriva dalla stanza di Zayn, invece, gli suggerisce che il ragazzo debba essere impegnato a disegnare.   
Louis ha a malapena dormito, la notte precedente, perché non appena messo piede in macchina e non appena Harry si era allontanato con il suo pick-up insieme a Niall, la sua mente non aveva voluto sapere di smettere di analizzare tutti i modi in cui si stava preparando a essere distrutto. È quasi pomeriggio ora, ma non ha ancora lasciato il suo letto.   
Tutto quel pattinare, ieri, non è stata una buona idea; ognuna delle sue articolazioni duole e i muscoli delle sue gambe bruciano a ogni movimento. È stato carino, però, dopo il bacio. Hanno tolto i pattini e si sono seduti sulla panchina, poi Harry ha portato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis e lo ha stretto un po’ di più.   
Louis non era sicuro se fosse stato per via del suo tremore o per qualsiasi cosa fosse nato tra loro, ma gli era piaciuto. Era stato carino anche quando aveva sentito le labbra di Harry premere contro il suo beanie, quando avevano intrecciato le loro dita insieme, quando Harry aveva strofinato le labbra contro le nocche di Louis. Tutte cose tenere, tutte cose dolci, tutte cose carine.   
Louis non merita gentilezza, dolcezza o tenerezza, comunque, quindi era stato tutto sbagliato.   
Sente la musica spegnersi, in camera di Zayn, e i suoi piedi trascinarsi lungo il corridoio. Non bussa prima di entrare e quando si butta sul letto, sotto le coperte con Louis, ha della vernice asciutta sulle nocche e un po’ spalmata sulla fonte.   
Louis si volta verso il moro, quando le sue braccia scivolano sotto le spalle e lo attirano di più a sé; le dita a muoversi su e giù la schiena, mentre egli solleva una manica del maglione vecchio e consumato che indossa per pulire la pittura.   
«Come ti senti, bebz?» domanda Zayn, gentilmente.   
«Uhm, un po’ stanco, direi» risponde Louis. «Cosa stavi disegnando?»   
«Inconsistenza, instabilità».   
Zayn disegna sempre cose vaghe che Louis non comprende mai veramente a pieno, ma l’emozione è chiara in ogni tela che tocca. Non è a scuola per studiare Arte; lo fa solo per esprimere se stesso, ma lui e Liam pensano che tutto quello che dipinge sia favoloso.   
«Posso vederlo?» chiede.   
«Certo, ma ho finito il fucsia, quindi devo andarne a prendere un po’ e ultimarlo, prima. Caitlyn mi vuole vedere per un caffè e per studiare, comunque. Pensi che starai bene, a casa da solo per un po’?»   
«Caitlyn? È la bionda, giusto?» domanda Louis e Zayn annuisce. «È carina».   
«Sì, è un tesoro. Sto tipo facendo finta di essere messo molto peggio a Economia, così mi aiuta». Il moro scrolla le spalle timidamente e Louis ride.   
«Come se ne avessi bisogno, love. Chiedile di uscire».   
Zayn storce il naso.   
«Non so se le piaccio… Sai come sono fatto».   
«Lo so, gioia. Ma comunque non capirò mai perché tu sia così timido. Sei davvero adorabile e bellissimo e dolcissimo». Louis risponde con serietà perché sa che Zayn ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli ricordi le sue buone qualità, a volte.   
Egli ridacchia, ma le sue guance abbronzate si colorano un po’.   
«Lo dici perché sei di parte».   
«No, non è vero. Se studiando con lei vedi che ti trovi bene, voglio che tu le chieda di uscire. Tipo per una cena o qualcosa del genere, okay?»   
«Sì?» risponde Zayn, esitante. E Louis annuisce. «D’accordo, se lo dici tu…».   
Il castano mugugna, passando le dita tra i capelli del moro.   
«Hai un po’ di pittura addosso; lavati la faccia, prima di andare, e divertiti».   
«Grazie, Lou» sorride l’altro. «Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa, d’accordo?»   
«Certo. Ti voglio bene».   
«Anche io te ne voglio». Strizza Louis in un abbraccio, poi scivola fuori dal letto.   
Ascolta il rumore prodotto da Zayn mentre si lava la faccia e si cambia prima di raccogliere le sue cose e andarsene, poi sente lo scatto della porta che si chiude alle sue spalle. Si rotola per accoccolarsi tra le coperte e nasconde il volto nel cuscino, cercando di dormire un po’. E deve essere riuscito a scivolare nel sonno, perché l’attimo dopo il cellulare sta vibrando sul comodino. Lo cerca a tentoni, senza aprire gli occhi, e porta il ricevitore all’orecchio, farfugliando per rispondere.   
«’nto?» dice con voce roca per via del sonno.   
«Ehm, Lou, sono Harry. Tutto bene?»   
«Sì, grazie. Questo è strano: non mi hai mai chiamato prima. La tua voce sembra ancora più bassa, al telefono» risponde, strofinandosi gli occhi. Sente la risata profonda del riccio, dall’altra parte della cornetta.   
«Anche la tua, se è per questo».   
Louis si schiarisce la voce e «Sì, ma questo è perché mi sono appena svegliato» ribatte.   
«Ma sono tipo le due e mezza di pomeriggio». Un’altra risata.   
«Mh-mh, ma è pur sempre il fine settimana, quindi non succede niente» controbatte il maggiore, fissando il soffitto e lasciando che la risatina di Harry lo scaldi un po’ attraverso la cornetta.   
«D’accordo, te lo concedo» lo asseconda il riccio; Louis cerca di convincersi che le farfalle nello stomaco siano dovute alla fame e non a quanto sia bello poter sentire la sua voce.   
«Ma fammi indovinare: tu sei in piedi da ore, sei già andato a correre e hai anche fatto un po’ di compiti, probabilmente» dice.   
«Be’, sono andato a correre, sì, ma non penso che giocare ai videogiochi con Niall conti come compiti».   
«Certo che conta; è Relazioni Internazionali, dato che lui è un irlandese purosangue e tutte quelle cose lì».   
«Hai ragione, di nuovo» ribatte Harry e Louis lo immagina a sorridere.   
«Quindi… Qual è il motivo di questa chiamata a quest’ora indecente di primo mattino?» domanda Louis, schernendolo.   
«Hai cambiato idea riguardo al darmi una possibilità?» chiede Harry di rimando. Il maggiore sa che sta cercando di sembrare divertito, ma non sta prendendo in giro nessuno. Sa di dover rispondere di sì, che non pensa sia una buona idea, ma ormai è troppo tardi. Non ferirebbe mai Harry in quel modo.   
«No, Harry» risponde. «Hai cambiato idea riguardo al volerne una?»   
«Non cambierò idea al riguardo, Lou» risponde. «Chiamavo per sapere se posso portarti a pranzo con me».   
Lo stomaco di Louis si lascia sfuggire un patetico lamento che egli mette a tacere pizzicando il punto morbido sopra all’ombelico.   
«Ho già fatto un’enorme colazione; Liam ne ha fatta una Inglese prima di andare in biblioteca».   
«Pensavo ti fossi appena alzato» ribatte Harry.   
«Dice che la colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata e nessuno è autorizzato a saltarlo, il ché significa che mi ha svegliato, mi ha trascinato in cucina e poi sono tornato a letto».   
Harry ride.   
«D’accordo, allora. Facciamo un film?»   
Louis protesta.   
«Harry, la domenica è il giorno in cui si dorme fino alle due e non si fa assolutamente niente!»   
«Oh» risponde il riccio, cercando e fallendo miseramente nel tentativo di mantenere la voce allegra. «Okay… Io[Equation]Quindi… Okay. Deduco che ci vedremo lunedì, allora».   
Louis vorrebbe solamente rispondere di sì, vorrebbe solamente avere un giorno per se stesso e non doversi preoccupare di qualsiasi cosa sia questa cosa con Harry. Se non fosse che Zayn e Liam non ci sono e sa che starebbe seduto da solo a preoccuparsene comunque. In più, la voce del riccio suona come se avesse paura di essere rifiutato proprio ora, nonostante il punto principale di questo dargli una possibilità sia non far sentire Harry uno schifo.   
«Perché non porti un film e impigriamo assieme?» propone quindi, cercando di suonare almeno un po’ entusiasta all’idea.   
«Davvero?» domanda egli, di rimando, e Louis riesce praticamente a vedere le fossette spuntare solamente ascoltando il suo tono.   
«Sicuro» risponde, accorgendosi di aver sorriso appena. «Dammi solo un’oretta per lavarmi e ti scrivo l’indirizzo».   
«Perfetto. Mi fermo da Starbucks mentre vengo da te; puoi dirmi cosa ti piace veramente, così posso portarti qualcosa che non odii, questa volta?»   
Louis sta per chiedergli a cosa si stia riferendo, quando realizza che sta parlando di quella volta in cui gli ha portato un mocha. Chiaramente Harry sa osservare meglio di quanto si aspettasse e ha notato che non ha bevuto nemmeno un sorso. Si sente arrossire anche se Harry non può vederlo e forza una risata.   
«Ehm, scusa per quella volta» mormora timidamente.   
Harry ride, invece, sincero e allegro.   
«No, è stato gentile, da parte tua, fingere che ti piacesse per evitare di ferire i miei sentimenti. Vorrei solamente portarti qualcosa che non ti disgusti, oggi».   
«Sono più un tipo da tè con una punta di latte» ammette Louis.   
«Va bene. E andrò a caccia nella mia abissale collezione di DVD alla ricerca del film perfetto» lo informa Harry, forse più entusiasta del dovuto per una semplice giornata cinema con Louis.   
«E io cercherò di non addormentarmi sotto la doccia e di scriverti l’indirizzo quando ho fatto» ribatte il maggiore.   
Si salutano e poi egli lascia risuonare per l’appartamento un gemito frustrato, perché non sa per quale diamine di motivo stia facendo questo a se stesso.   
“Oh, piantatela” pensa, imbronciandosi e riferendosi alle farfalle nello stomaco. Certo, ora lo fa sentire bene sapere che Harry sta arrivando per vederlo, ma ricorda a se stesso di non abituarsi perché è questione di tempo prima che lui capisca.   
Non ha davvero bisogno di farsi una doccia, perché ne ha fatta una la sera precedente, dopo cena, ma ne fa un’altra comunque perché i suoi capelli si sono appiccicati alla nuca e non vuole sembrare una merda, per Harry. Li lascia umidi a ricadere in un ciuffo e indossa un paio di pantaloni grigi della tuta e il maglione blu più comodo che ha. Desidera di poter apparire migliore, ma sa essere senza speranza, quindi scrive semplicemente l’indirizzo al riccio e sistema un poco l’appartamento durante l’attesa.   
Quando il campanello trilla, Louis inizia a sentirsi nervoso nonostante sia consapevole essere stupido, perché fin dalla prima settimana in laboratorio con Harry, si è sempre sentito più che a suo agio ad averlo attorno, più di quanto lo fosse con qualcun altro da quando ha iniziato a stare con Zayn o Liam. Ma ora sembra diverso. Non sa cosa questa opportunità che gli sta concedendo comporti, però sa che non riuscirà a scoprirlo comunque; proverà a fare del suo meglio per non mandare a puttane tutto. Preme il bottone per aprire l’entrata principale e attende sulla porta d’ingresso.   
Louis si domanda se le guance di Harry dolgano per via dell’enorme sorriso che indossa quando compare sul pianerottolo, alla fine del corridoio. Sta portando due bicchieri di Starbucks e ha un DVD sistemato sotto l’ascella, ma questo non gli impedisce di allacciare il braccio libero attorno alle spalle del maggiore e premere un bacio sui suoi capelli quando raggiunge la porta.   
Louis si concede di scivolare appena in quell’abbraccio e poi prende le tazze, così che il riccio non le faccia cadere.   
«Grazie per avermi permesso di venire, Lou» lo ringrazia allegramente, seguendolo dentro.   
«Grazie per essere venuto» risponde Louis, guidandolo in salotto e poggiando le tazze sul tavolino da caffè. «E grazie per il tè».   
Harry poggia il DVD sul divano e apre le braccia.   
«Vieni qui» lo chiama. Poi gli arti si chiudono attorno alle spalle di Louis mentre egli sistema i propri attorno ai fianchi di Harry. Rabbrividisce un po’ quando quelle del minore cominciano a sfiorare delicatamente la sua mascella.   
Louis non capisce proprio come sia possibile che gli occhi di una persona possano essere così accesi e dolci allo stesso tempo, ma sente le labbra sollevarsi per imitare il sorriso del riccio.   
«Posso baciarti?» gli chiede Harry.   
«Non devi domandarmelo» risponde Louis. E non è sicuro di perché diamine di motivo lo dica, ma visto il modo in cui gli occhi del minore si accendono, sicuramente ne è valsa la pena.   
Il pollice di Harry si poggia delicatamente sul mento di Louis, poi lo solleva un po’ e abbassa il capo. Le sue labbra sono delicate e calde e gentili e il primo pensiero di Louis è: “Penso di poterci fare l’abitudine” e il secondo è: “Mi mancherà quando se ne andrà”. Le sue guance sono calde, subito dopo, quando muove un passo indietro e offre a Harry un sorriso timido. Quello che ottiene in risposta rispecchia il proprio, ma entrambe le fossette sono fuori.   
«Vieni, accomodati. Vado a prendere una coperta» lo invita, quindi.   
Harry si sistema in un angolo del divano, mentre Louis rovista nell’armadio in corridoio alla ricerca della coperta preferita di Liam. È nera con piccoli simboli di Batman disegnati sopra, ma è spessa e soffice e calda, così la usano sempre per il divano. La dispiega e la sistema sul grembo del più piccolo.   
«Che film hai portato?» chiede, curioso.   
«Titanic» risponde Harry in un tono così sfrontato che Louis non riesce nemmeno a trattenere una risata.   
«Sei serio, Harold?»   
«Cosa». biascica, lentamente e profondamente, ma in qualche modo in tono infantile. «È un classico».   
Il maggiore alza gli occhi al cielo e «Odio assolutamente Rose» borbotta, ma apre comunque la custodia e mette il disco nel lettore.   
«Perché?» domanda Harry, ridendo. «Che ha fatto di male?»   
«Oh, Gesù, non farmi iniziare. È una sconsiderata, stronza egoista! Ha ammazzato Jack e ti devo confessare che me la sono presa a male quando ha staccato il polso freddo e morto dell’uomo più bello che abbia mai visto da quella porta e lo ha lasciato affondare nell’Oceano. Aveva detto che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare!» esclama Louis, afferrando il telecomando e premendo per andare oltre i trailer del menu.   
Harry ride di lui, ma i suoi occhi sono pieni di affetto.   
«Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, Lou? Portarselo dietro quando si è gettata per prendere il fischietto?»   
Louis sbuffa.   
«Non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto morire!»   
Harry ride ancora una volta e solleva la coperta per invitare Louis sotto di essa.   
«Non credo di seguire il tuo ragionamento».   
«Be’, non mi aspettavo il contrario, Harry. Eri tutto troppo preso dalla storia d’amore che racconta! Completamente incapace di pensare razionalmente e di valutare la situazione per quella che è» controbatte, cercando di assumere un atteggiamento serio. In qualche modo, ed è genuinamente sicuro di non sapere come, finisce per premersi contro il fianco del riccio; il suo braccio attorno alle spalle e si accoccola contro il suo enorme petto, con la coperta sistemata sui loro grembi. È incredibilmente comodo, comunque, e Harry è caldo e Louis crede che gli piaccia il modo in cui le sue dita sfregano con aria assente su e giù lungo il braccio.   
«E dimmi, ti prego, qual è questo lato razionale della situazione che io chiaramente non ho colto?» domanda, con la risata a vibrare nel suo tono di voce.   
«Be’, innanzitutto» inizia Louis, premendo il bottone per far cominciare il film, «l’intera trama è completamente insensata e assurda. Si conoscono da nemmeno un giorno e sono improvvisamente innamorati alla follia?»   
«Be’ a volte capita di incontrare qualcuno e sapere che è lui» protesta Harry.   
«No, Harry. Stava avendo una crisi di mezza età perché si sentiva soffocare ed è saltata tra le braccia del primo ragazzo che le ha fatto l’occhiolino. Sono sicuro che se Fabrizio, o qualunque fosse il nome dell’amico di Jack, l’avesse beccata in procinto di buttarsi in mezzo all’Oceano, si sarebbe buttata tra le sue braccia allo stesso modo. Era un gioco, per lei».   
Harry mugugna.   
«Davvero pensi che sarebbe scesa da quel parapetto per uno come Fabrizio?» chiede.   
«Fabrizio è l’esempio sbagliato, suppongo, perché non è nemmeno lontanamente bello quanto Leo» si corregge Louis.   
«Okay, fammi riformulare la domanda. Pensi che se per lei fosse stato un gioco, sarebbe saltata giù dalla scialuppa di salvataggio?» chiede. Al contrario di quella di Liam, che finisce per indignarsi fino all’inverosimile quando Louis cerca di contestare la logica di quel film, la voce di Harry è sincera e curiosa; non tenta di discutere, ma solo di capire.   
«No, certo che no. Ma il punto è che la trama è completamente irrealistica! Non puoi improvvisamente desiderare di morire per qualcuno che conosci da pochi giorni!» ribatte quindi.   
«Dobbiamo arrenderci all’idea che io non sia d’accordo con te, tesoro» dichiara, premendo un bacio sulla tempia del più grande.   
Louis sorride appena un po’, anche se vorrebbe alzare gli occhi al cielo per via della sua ingenuità.   
«Va bene» concede, alla fine. «Fingiamo che fossero legittimamente innamorati alla follia. Rose è comunque completamente responsabile per la morte di Jack perché è stata una vacca egoista e viziata».   
Harry scoppia a ridere forte.   
«E come lo sai?»   
«Ho guardato Myth Busters al riguardo, Harry. C’era spazio a sufficienza per due persone su una porta galleggiante. Lo hanno provato. E se Rose non fosse stata una inutile primadonna, entrambi avrebbero potuto sistemarsi sul pezzo di legno e non solo Jack sarebbe uscito dall’acqua, ma avrebbero potuto scambiarsi il calore dei corpi».   
«Ma la porta continuava a oscillare; è difficile trovare l’equilibrio su cose come quella messe in acqua. Jack voleva che Rose stesse al caldo, aveva scelto di restare in acqua così lei non avrebbe dovuto starci troppo a lungo» controbatte Harry, ma la sua voce non smette mai di essere gentile.   
«Myth Busted, Harry. Lo hanno provato anche in acqua e sarebbe stato completamente possibile. E in più, è stato davvero cavalleresco da parte di Jack e tutto, ma se Rose lo avesse amato davvero così tanto, non si sarebbe atteggiata a: “Oh, sicuro, grazie; mi metto comoda e al calduccio su questa porta. Tu stai bene? Sembri un po’ freddo. Grazie per avermi dato la possibilità di restare qui, tesoro, sei un così bravo fidanzato” e poi lui muore e lei è tipo: “Oops” e lo lascia affondare».   
Louis è un po’ sorpreso di guardare verso il riccio e trovarlo a sorridere dolcemente. A questo punto della discussione, di solito Liam si sta mettendo le mani nei capelli per la disperazione e gli sta raccontando quanto debba essere stato difficile per Rose e come abbia dovuto lasciarlo annegare per dargli una sepoltura migliore, piuttosto che lasciare il suo cadavere alla deriva come un tappo di sughero. Poi Louis ribatterebbe facendogli presente che almeno si sarebbero degnati di tornare indietro e recuperare i cadaveri, così che avrebbe potuto essere sepolto civilmente, piuttosto che diventare cibo per pesci.   
Harry non sta discutendo, però, e le sue dita non sono strette tra i capelli; stanno spostando delicatamente il ciuffo di Louis dalla fronte.   
«Vuoi guardare un film diverso, amore?» domanda quindi, cercando e fallendo di nascondere il sorriso.   
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e torna a sistemarsi contro il suo corpo, nascondendo il proprio, di sorriso.   
«No, va bene così. So quanto le cose romantiche e irrealistiche siano la tua passione, quindi possiamo guardarlo. Io sto solo puntualizzando».   
La risata di Harry risuona contro la schiena del più grande.   
«Continuo a pensare che sia romantico» risponde divertito.   
«Oh, lo so». Louis emette un grugnito di disapprovazione, ma si ritrova a sorridere e non c’è assolutamente cattiveria nel suo tono di voce.   
Dopo tutto deve ammetterlo: a prescindere da quanto disprezzabile sia Rose, Harry ha ragione; Titanic rimarrà sempre un classico. Perciò si limita a commentare di tanto in tanto riguardo come, anche se fossero sopravvissuti entrambi, Rose e Jack non sarebbero mai stati insieme, perché lei era solita essere viziata e Jack non riusciva a mettere insieme nemmeno due sterline, oppure parlando di quanto Cal sia un completo pazzoide psicopatico perché preferirebbe sparare a quei due piuttosto che lasciare andare Rose e mettersi in salvo.   
Harry semplicemente sorride con quell’affetto a cui Louis non può permettersi di abituarsi. Al di là di questo, apprezza silenziosamente il film. Apprezza le braccia del riccio attorno alle proprie spalle ancora di più, a dirla tutta, e soprattutto apprezza maggiormente quando egli intreccia le loro dita insieme.   
È strano essere in quel modo con Harry. Louis non ha mai avuto un rapporto simile con gli altri ragazzi con cui è uscito. Non ha nemmeno mai passato del tempo con loro stando solo così. Max si limitava a passarlo a prendere e lo portava alle sue feste, Mitchell non si vedeva quasi mai e quando c’era era quasi sempre e solo per fare sesso. Hunter non si sarebbe mai seduto e non lo avrebbe mai tenuto stretto mentre guardavano un film, perché avrebbe finito per fare qualcosa che lo avrebbe infastidito, mandandolo a sedere dall’altra parte del divano.   
Harry, però. Harry è tenero e dolce e Louis non sa bene come debba sentirsi a riguardo. Da una parte, non si è mai sentito a suo agio con qualcuno che non fosse Zayn o Liam. Dall’altra, non pensa davvero che sia giusto, da parte di Harry, essere carino con lui in quel modo, perché sa quanto farà male il giorno in cui se ne andrà.   
Il telefono di Louis suona proprio mentre la nave sta affondando ed egli si affretta nella propria stanza, dove lo ha lasciato. Lo sta chiamando Liam per controllare che vada tutto bene, così gli dice che Harry è lì e che stanno guardando Titanic insieme. Riesce a percepire il suo sorriso dal telefono, mentre per puro caso ricorda che ha ancora commissioni da fare e non sarà a casa per un altro paio d’ore. E non ha alcun dubbio sul fatto che Liam stia digitando il numero di Zayn due secondi dopo aver chiuso la loro chiamata.   
Quando torna in salotto, Harry sta chiaramente facendo un enorme sforzo per non piangere. Regala a Louis un sorriso umido e preme le dita agli angoli degli occhi, possibilmente nella speranza di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.   
Louis rivolge lo sguardo allo schermo dove la coppia di anziani è distesa sul letto mentre l’acqua irrompe tutt’attorno e poi lo punta sul ragazzo dagli occhi umidi seduto sul suo divano e trova impossibile non sorridere.   
«Va tutto bene, Harry. Anche io ammetto che sia la parte più triste, questa. La madre che racconta ai bambini una storia mi colpisce sempre» concede, cercando di imitare lo stesso tono gentile che il riccio usa sempre con lui, perché è confortante. Torna poi sotto la coperta e questa volta le braccia del ragazzo si avvolgono attorno alla sua vita per portarlo gentilmente verso di sé, così che possa poggiare il mento sulle sue spalle. Improvvisamente, ogni singolo riflesso di Louis sta gridando di saltare lontano e strapparsi di dosso quelle braccia, perché non può assolutamente toccarlo in quel punto. Il solo pensiero di Harry che tocca le parti che odia di più di sé, Harry che percepisce il suo stomaco gonfio sotto le mani, gli fa venire voglia di infilare una mano in gola e tirare tutto fuori per l’esofago.   
Il riccio deve essersi reso conto della rigidità del corpo di Louis, però; deve aver sentito il ragazzo irrigidirsi e congelarsi e spaventarsi sotto il suo tocco, perché anche lui si blocca. Lentamente, le sue mani allentano la presa finché non stanno muovendosi lungo il maglione; non lo tocca, ma non lo allontana nemmeno.   
Il bruciore alla gola e il nervoso torcersi delle interiora sono quasi insopportabili per Louis; ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo gli sta discendo di saltare in piedi, di andarsene, di correre in bagno. Il silenzio tra i due è così spesso da essere soffocante.   
Louis non sa se Harry si sia bloccato perché ha percepito il suo disagio o per il disgusto che prova nel toccare il suo corpo sotto tutti gli strati di materiale del suo maglione e non vuole avere niente a che fare con esso.   
I secondi passati sono così intensi da essere irreali; Louis è paralizzato, sta combattendo contro ogni istinto di sottrarsi a Harry.   
Lentamente, come se sapesse che Louis si trova a un passo dalla fuga, il riccio sposta le braccia dal suo stomaco.   
Il cuore del maggiore sta battendo come impazzito, come se la sua mente si fosse bloccata a metà via tra il combattere o il fuggire. Poi sente la mano sinistra di Harry prendere la propria con cautela e poi il braccio destro sollevarsi di nuovo sulle spalle, spingendosi un po’ in avanti, così che l’avambraccio poggi sul suo petto.   
Con gentilezza, Harry invita Louis a poggiarsi di nuovo contro di lui, bilanciando la tensione nel suo corpo finché egli non si lascia andare di nuovo addosso il suo petto.   
Louis si domanda vagamente se il minore sappia che il suo petto è una zona sicura, perché lo ha abbracciato da dietro, in passato. Il sangue sta ancora scorrendo veloce e lo riesce a sentire nelle orecchie, mentre il palmo enorme di Harry copre il proprio cuore impazzito; il suo respiro tranquillo e lento contro la schiena di Louis.   
Lentamente si trova a sciogliersi da quello stato di allerta, mentre il calore di Harry scivola lentamente dentro di lui. Può sopportarlo; può sopportare le braccia gentili di Harry attorno al petto. Può sopportare le sue mani attorno alle proprie. Può sopportare il corpo di Harry contro il proprio. Non gli sta più toccando lo stomaco, ma non ne sembra nemmeno così disgustato da respingerlo. Louis può sopportarlo.   
Pian piano si rilassa, si ritrova a scivolare contro il ragazzo ancora una volta, sente il respiro stabilizzarsi. Anche quando la pelle smette di contorcersi, continua a sentire il prurito alla gola; non ha mangiato niente, però, quindi non avrebbe nulla da rigettare. Si concentra sulla mano di Harry sopra al proprio cuore e sul suo petto contro la propria schiena e cerca di ignorare la voce nella mente che gli sta ricordando quanto sia fottuto. Finalmente, quando Louis stringe la mano di Harry, egli libera un lungo sospiro di sollievo, poi poggia le proprie labbra sulla sua guancia, dolcemente.   
Con quel bacio dolce, entrambi tornano a rivolgere la loro attenzione alla televisione, dove Rose sta disperatamente provando a suonare il fischietto, cercando di mandare un segnale alla scialuppa di salvataggio.   
Louis sa come cosa si provi a essere a un passo dall’annegare sotto la superficie dell’acqua, congelati e soli e spaventati. Desidera poter avere un fischietto da suonare, chiamare qualcuno che torni indietro per salvarlo perché non è sicuro di quanto a lungo potrà ancora sopportarlo. Se non fosse che Louis non è affatto sicuro che suonerebbe il fischietto, se ne avesse uno.   
«Questa è l’altra ragione per cui odio Rose» dichiara, più tardi, una volta quasi alla conclusione del film e una centenaria Rose in piedi sul parapetto della barca nella sua veste da notte.   
«Perché, tesoro?» domanda Harry, mentre i polpastrelli sfregano delicatamente sulle sue nocche.   
«Perché ha questa collana incredibilmente costosa che potrebbe vendere agli archeologi e usare il guadagno per far sì che la sua meravigliosa nipote, che si è presa cura di lei per tutta la vita, non abbia mai da preoccuparsi per i soldi finché campa, però no! Lei sa di avere qualcosa come mezz’ora di vita, così se ne frega e preferisce buttarla nell’Oceano per Dio solo sa quale motivo» replica Louis. ma questa volta non riesce a non mostrarsi indignato. «Non capisco che cosa debba rappresentare».   
Harry rimane in silenzio per un po’, le sue mani nel ciuffo di Louis.   
«Sta mandando il suo cuore nell’Oceano perché stia con Jack» commenta piano e avvicinandosi per baciagli una tempia. «Perché anche se si è risposata e nessuno ha mai saputo nulla di Jack, il suo cuore gli è sempre, sempre appartenuto. Ed è morta felice perché finalmente qualcun altro ha saputo di Jack, di quanto fosse innamorata di lui. È andata avanti come gli aveva promesso, ma gettare il proprio cuore nell’acqua è stato il suo modo di dirgli che ha sempre continuato ad amarlo».   
Liam non glielo aveva mai spiegato in quel modo; aveva sempre contestato che non voleva utilizzare la collana perché era un regalo di Cal, perché in realtà non l’aveva mai voluta. Louis non l’aveva mai capito. Non aveva mai capito per quale ragione, se Rose fosse realmente stata così tanto innamorata di Jack da spendere un’intera giornata a parlare di lui, il suo ultimo pensiero fosse rivolto al fidanzato che odiava.   
Quando si volta a guardare Harry, nota che i suoi occhi sono enormi e stanno brillando, ma c’è un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra e forse pensa di capire un poco il suo ragionamento. Ancora non crede che le persone possano innamorarsi così velocemente e non crede nemmeno che quel tipo di amore esista nella vita reale. Non pensa che il loro amore sarebbe stato sufficiente a tenerli insieme, se la barca non fosse annegata e avessero cercato di iniziare una nuova vita insieme, in America, ma forse capisce un po’ meglio la parte sulla collana. Ora può stare tranquilla; sa che riuscirà ad andare avanti anche qualora il suo cuore fosse sul fondo dell’Oceano.   
«Oh» mormora Louis, più a se stesso che a Harry. «Okay».   
Nessuno di loro dice altro, mentre i titoli di coda scorrono, ma la mano del riccio sta ancora passando tra i suoi capelli, così Louis rinuncia all’alzarsi.   
Alla fine, però, il menu del DVD ricomincia a scorrere in loop e il maggiore pensa che se ascolterà di nuovo “My heart will go on” finirà per impiccarsi. Non è sicuro del perché lo faccia, ma quando si alza per andare a recuperare il disco, si volta e preme un bacio sulle labbra di Harry.   
Gli occhi verdi si spalancano per un secondo, prima di chiudersi e lasciare che una mano si poggi sulla guancia di Louis.   
Harry non lo afferra mai come era solito fare Max e non porta nemmeno una mano a stringere la sua nuca come faceva Hunter. Le sue mani sono gentili e a malapena presenti; sono una sensazione. A Louis piace.   
Le proprie scivolano tra i ricci dietro la nuca di Harry e sono soffici, esattamente come aveva immaginato. Quando prende i boccoli tra le dita, il ragazzo mugugna contro le sue labbra. Il bacio è ancora lento e gentile, ma meno esitante rispetto a qualsiasi altro bacio avuto in passato.   
Quando si discostano, Harry cerca lo sguardo di Louis e si morde il labbro inferiore per nascondere il sorriso, a differenza dell’altro, il quale si china per beccare un’altra volta le sue labbra e poi si rialza per andare a prendere il DVD.   
Harry lo imita e Louis, riponendo il disco nella custodia, lo ascolta mentre si stira e fa scrocchiare la schiena. Quando si raddrizza e si volta, la mano di Harry è sotto la maglia e sta grattando pigramente un fianco. I suoi occhi corrono alla striscia di pelle lattea che si intravede sopra la cintura, poi gli porge il film.   
«Devo andare. Ho promesso a Niall che lo avrei raggiunto in biblioteca per aiutarlo a studiare» lo informa Harry e Louis riesce a percepire chiaramente quanto poco voglia andarsene.   
«Okay; io dovrei iniziare a preparare la cena per i ragazzi» risponde Louis. Ma nemmeno lui vorrebbe che il riccio se ne andasse.   
«È stata una tortura?» domanda egli, mostrando le fossette oltre al sorriso.   
«Cosa dovrebbe essere stata una tortura?» chiede Louis, sorridendo a propria volta.   
«Guardare Titanic con me».   
Storce il naso, il maggiore, e poi «La prossima volta il film lo scelgo io» lo avvisa. «Ma no, a dire il vero è stato carino, Haz. Mi è piaciuto» aggiunge, con sincerità.   
Il viso di Harry si illumina ed entrambe le fossette spuntano di nuovo.   
«Davvero?» domanda il minore.   
«Davvero» conferma.   
Harry segue Louis all’ingresso ed esita sull’uscio. Louis si sente strano sotto quello sguardo che gli sta rivolgendo; non è ancora abituato alla dolcezza di quegli occhi verdi e gentili. Si poggia contro lo stipite, osservando l’enorme mano del riccio giocherellare con la custodia del film.   
«Quindi ci vediamo Lunedì?» chiede Louis. «Non dimenticarti che abbiamo le prove generali, dopo le lezioni».   
«Non lo dimenticherò» risponde Harry, con un sorriso.   
«E non sarò in laboratorio alla seconda ora perché c’è la sfilata di quelli del primo anno. Tutti quelli del programma di Moda sono giustificati e possono assistere. Lo scoprirai Lunedì se qualcuno dei tuoi professori giustificherà le sue lezioni per via dello show; alcuni lo fanno, altri no» spiega Louis.   
«Okay, allora. Se il mio professore ci lascia partecipare te lo farò sapere per messaggio e ci incontriamo? E poi vengo alla seconda ora. Quanto dura?»   
«Tutto il giorno, ma è divisa in diversi spettacoli, così le persone possono andare e venire quando vogliono senza disturbare» continua il maggiore. «Ma sì, scrivimi».   
«E ti scrivo anche quando ho finito di aiutare Niall a studiare?»   
«Non è una brutta idea» dichiara Louis, ma non può fare a meno di notare che tra i due non c’è più così tanto spazio, ora.   
Harry si china in avanti, le nocche a strofinare leggermente la guancia del più grande, il quale abbassa le palpebre quando il polpastrello del riccio passa sul suo zigomo. Quando riapre gli occhi, incontra quelli di Harry. Un angolo della bocca è sollevato a formare un sorriso sghembo e gentile e i suoi occhi sono davvero pieni di dolcezza.   
Louis non crede che ci sia mai stato qualcun altro che lo abbia guardato così, prima, e sente le guance arroventarsi mentre abbassa il capo. Non sa come reagire a quei tocchi caldi o a quelle occhiate intenerite perché sa di non meritale.   
La mano di Harry si abbassa e un paio di dita gli sollevano il mento con gentilezza finché non sono di nuovo occhi negli occhi.   
«Sei bellissimo» dichiara il riccio.   
Louis rimane senza fiato e il primo istinto del suo corpo è quello di scivolare via da quel complimento perché non è vero, Harry non dovrebbe dire cose come quella. Ma poi è lì; è lì e abbassa il mento per poggiare un bacio sulle sue labbra. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul calore di quel contatto, si rilassa e lascia che la propria bocca si muova contro quella di Harry. Le mani del riccio lasciano il suo mento, ma quelle di Louis si fanno facilmente strada tra i boccoli sulla nuca. Non pensa di aver mai avuto così tanti baci, prima d’ora, senza che la lingua si facesse prepotentemente strada dentro la sua bocca, ma in qualche modo quei baci lenti e gentili significano di più.   
Quando il riccio si ritrae, Louis si rende conto di sentire la mancanza di quelle labbra. Egli sta sorridendo, però, e si rende conto di stare facendo lo stesso. Riesce a sentire il calore che Harry ha lasciato annidato nel suo petto.   
Il più piccolo si china di nuovo in avanti e gli lascia un dolce bacio sulla fonte; dopodiché, si volta e si incammina lungo il pianerottolo, verso le scale, salutandolo con la mano prima di oltrepassare la porta.   
Louis richiude l’uscio alle proprie spalle e si lascia andare contro il legno. Le farfalle nello stomaco si mischiano con i dolori della fame e la confusione dovuta ai baci va a mischiarsi con la leggerezza dovuta al non aver mangiato nulla tutto il giorno.   
Si sente un completo disastro, ma tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è la sensazione delle labbra di Harry contro le sue.   
È quasi stralunato quando comincia a preparare la cena per i ragazzi, ma non riesce a mettere in ordine nessuno dei pensieri per analizzarli.   
HarryHarryHarryHarry continua a girare senza sosta tra le orecchie e sa essere pericoloso, ma non riesce nemmeno a pensare abbastanza chiaramente da smettere, perché HarryHarryHarry.   
Mangia qualche mandorla e metà mela per cena, prima che i ragazzi tornino a casa, dopodiché serve loro il pollo ai funghi che ha cucinato, dichiarando di aver già mangiato prima che arrivassero. Gli domandano della sua giornata con Harry, ma tutto quello che riesce realmente a raccontare è che è andata bene e che Harry è carino.   
Riesce ad arrivare a fine serata chiedendo a Liam del suo elaborato e parlando dell’appuntamento che Zayn e Caitlyn avranno da lì a un paio di giorni.   
Harry gli scrive ed è un gesto carino, ma il suo calore ha lasciato l’appartamento con lui quando se n’è andato e Louis è già pronto a lasciarsi annegare dubitando di se stesso. Non appena si ritrova solo nella sua stanza, a fine serata, tutto gli crolla addosso e si odia per essersi lasciato invischiare in questo. Harry è troppo buono e dolce e Louis è una merda e non riuscirà mai a essere abbastanza. 

‘Sogni d’oro, gioia. xx’ scrive Harry. 

‘’Notte. Ci vediamo domani. x’ risponde Louis. Poggia poi il telefono da una parte e si rannicchia su se stesso, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e deglutendo il prurito alla gola. Immagina che sarebbe meglio godersi qualsiasi cosa sia quella che ha con Harry, ora come ora, perché presto sarà finita e Louis verrà lasciato solo a raccogliere i pezzi.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis può dire con certezza che Harry sia nervoso. È chiaro dal modo in cui le sue mani tremano mentre fatica a sistemare la cerniera dei pantaloni stretti e neri. È chiaro dal numero infinito di volte in cui si è sistemato i capelli, scompigliandoli per poi acconciarli come poco prima. È chiaro perché le sue dita stanno inciampando attorno allo stesso bottone del cappotto a doppio petto da così tanto tempo che si sta rattristando. La sua pelle è pallida, le sue labbra strette tra i denti. Gli occhi sono spalancati e schizzano da una parte all’altra della stanza, a guardare le modelle e gli studenti che si stanno affaccendando per gli ultimi ritocchi in preparazione dell’inizio dello show.   
Chiude con attenzione la zip del vestito da cocktail di Hannah e la aiuta a indossare la giacca di pelle. Lascia che si mantenga in equilibrio poggiandosi sulle sue spalle mentre indossa i tacchi neri e poi le alliscia i capelli lunghi e ramati. Si volta poi verso Sadie e aggiusta la cintura del cappotto nero di trench prima di sistemarle il ciuffo con le dita e aiutarla sui tacchi. Finalmente è il turno di Harry e trova il ragazzo completamente immobile, con le dita congelate su uno dei bottoni color oro. La musica inizia a risuonare nelle casse, segnalando l’inizio dello show.   
«Sembri sull’orlo di un esaurimento» constata, spostando le dita di Harry e chiudendo gli ultimi bottoni al posto suo.   
«Sto impazzendo» borbotta. «Ci sono così tante persone, là fuori! Non ce n’erano così tante quando abbiamo guardato le sfilate del primo e del secondo anno!»   
«Sì, lo so. La gente prende la sfilata del terzo anno più seriamente, quindi è molta di più. Di cosa ti preoccupi, comunque? Sei stato davvero bravo alle prove generali». Arrangia nuovamente la frangia del riccio e raddrizza il bavero della giacca.   
«Io― Ci sono così tante persone― E che succederà se dovessi sembrare un idiota― Cosa se cadessi―» piagnucola, sfregando le mani lungo le guance.   
«Harry, calmati. Tutto quello che devi fare è camminare dritto, fermarti alla fine per cinque secondi con la mano in tasca, voltarti e tornare indietro. Lo sai fare, lo puoi fare; sei splendido e sarai perfetto» lo incoraggia Louis, con voce dolce, mentre il pollice di Harry si muove contro la sua guancia.   
«Mi prometti che non mi odierai se cadrò di faccia?» chiede, accigliandosi.   
«Sì, te lo prometto. Non essere ridicolo» lo rimprovera Louis, ma il tono risulta più affettuoso di quanto desiderato, perciò il minore gli regala un sorriso sghembo.   
«Puoi ripetermi cosa devo fare?» chiede esitante.   
«Siamo gli ultimi in lisa, quindi i tre modelli degli altri studenti sfileranno con il primo completo, poi andranno Hannah, Sadie e te. Quando torni, vi cambierete con il secondo e tutti sfileranno di nuovo nello stesso ordine. Idem per il terzo. Hannah ha l’abito da sera, quindi sfilerà una volta in più, ma tu puoi cambiarti e indossare i tuoi vestiti dopo il terzo completo. Il nome di ogni studente compare sullo sfondo a mano a mano che i modelli sfilano, così le persone sapranno chi ha cucito quale completo» gli spiega Louis, esattamente come aveva fatto il Lunedì.   
«Questa è la ragione per cui non canto davanti alle persone» fa una smorfia. «Una volta, quando avevo tipo otto anni, ho provato a partecipare a un talent show della mia scuola e ho finito per vomitare sul palco».   
«Andrai alla grande, Harry» ribatte Louis, gentilmente.   
Cerca di non cinguettare al pensiero di Harry, quel povero bambino che si è sentito male per via del panico da palcoscenico.   
Mia chiama il primo studente e Louis fa gli ultimi controlli sulle ragazze e sul riccio, mentre la fila si muove lentamente in avanti. La musica e le luci cambiano a ogni set di modelli, a seconda delle preferenze di ogni studente. La prima si affretta dietro le quinte dopo il suo turno, a cambiarsi, mentre la fila avanza.   
Il telefono di Louis vibra nella tasca e trova un messaggio di Liam. 

‘Siamo in prima fila, in centro; non vediamo l’ora, Lou! Io e Zayn ti vogliamo bene e Niall dice di dire a Harry di rompersi una gamba’. 

Non crede che sia una buona idea dirglielo, considerato che ha ripreso a mordersi il labbro. Risponde velocemente e poi si allunga per prendergli il mento tra le dita e liberare la bocca dai denti.   
Harry inclina il capo e sorride timidamente, prendendo la mano del maggiore e intrecciando le loro dita. Louis non si discosta, anche se le sue guance si scaldano un po’. Non è abituato; non è abituato a questi tocchi sfrontati in pubblico.   
Certo, lui e Max si sono baciati alle feste a cui andavano e le persone li vedevano e Hunter gli concedeva di tenerlo per mano, se Louis quel giorno era abbastanza presentabile, ma questo è nuovo. Lunedì, Harry ha raggiunto Louis per guardare la sfilata del primo anno e si sono seduti vicini; lui ha portato il proprio braccio attorno alle spalle del maggiore e gli ha lasciato qualche bacio tra i capelli di tanto in tanto. Quando Hannah e Sadie avevano chiesto se stessero insieme, alle prove generali, Louis si era sorpreso di non essere svenuto lì, davanti a loro, per via del sangue che si è accumulato sulle guance. Poi Harry lo aveva tenuto per mano mentre attraversavano il corridoio per andare alla macchina. Martedì, avevano guardato la sfilata del secondo anno insieme ed Harry lo aveva baciato proprio nel bel mezzo del parcheggio dove tutti, a fine giornata, li avrebbero potuti vedere.   
Louis non capisce veramente per quale ragione qualcuno come Harry voglia che le persone pensino che stiano insieme.   
La fila si sposta in avanti e le mani di Harry si stringono a quelle di Louis, quindi egli sfrega il polpastrello sulle nocche del riccio nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo. Harry emette un lamento e si ferma per poggiare il mento contro la sua spalla, piagnucolando sommessamente e strofinandogli il naso contro la guancia. Louis non riesce a fermare la risatina che gli sfugge mentre resta in quella posizione, affatto intenzionato a scomodare Harry e il suo calore da dietro di sé.   
«Non sei proprio per niente nervoso?» chiede Harry, piano.   
«Al mio primo anno lo ero; adesso ci sono abituato» risponde Louis, scrollando le spalle.   
Se ne pente subito, però, temendo che Harry voglia spostarsi, ma egli rimane al suo posto e preme la guancia contro quella di Louis. Certo, è un po’ in ansia perché non sa se gli spettatori apprezzeranno i suoi lavori o meno, ma ha avuto cinque mesi per preoccuparsene, mentre era impegnato a lavorare su tutto. Ora non c’è altro che possa fare; o piacciono o non piacciono e sa che la sfilata andrà comunque liscia come l’olio, come sempre. Ammesso e non concesso che Harry non svenga prima. Sono vicini alla fine della fila e Harry si raddrizza, finalmente; lascia che Louis faccia gli ultimi ritocchi e aiuti Hannah sulle scale, a sistemarsi dietro il sipario, così che sia pronta per entrare in scena quando la modella dell’altro studente lascerà la passerella.   
L’altra modella spunta dall’altro e Louis sente Mia chiamare il suo nome attraverso gli speakers, prima che gli Artic Mokeys inizino a risuonare. Hannah gli sorride e avanza con confidenza attorno al sipario, mentre Sadie si mette in posizione. Dal punto in cui si trova, là dove riesce a vedere la passerella senza che gli spettatori vedano lui, Louis guarda mentre Hannah sfila; le sue gambe e i suoi capelli lunghi una vita. È grandiosa e Louis non riesce a trovare nessun difetto nel suo completo.   
Mentre torna indietro, Sadie si prepara e Harry prende il suo posto sulle scale, aspettando il suo turno nonostante sembri intenzionato a portare Louis con sé, pur di non lasciargli la mano. Sadie è appena un po’ più bassa di Hannah, ma è comunque altrettanto snella ed è stupenda mentre si incammina lungo la passerella.   
Louis aggiusta il completo di Harry un’ultima volta mentre Sadie si volta e torna indietro.   
«Andrai alla grande» dichiara.   
«Un bacio di buon auspicio?» domanda l’altro, apparendo adorabilmente speranzoso.   
Louis deve alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per unire le loro labbra, ma gli occhi di Harry si chiudono e le sue mani si alzano per poggiarsi delicatamente sulle sue guance. Vede Sadie arrivare e si discosta, ma non importa, perché il riccio si avvicina per rubargli un altro bacio a stampo. Rende il sorriso un po’ più spontaneo e casuale e lascia uscire uno sbuffo prima di voltarsi verso il sipario. Louis gli lascia una pacca sulla spalla e gli dice di andare, così Harry avanza.   
È stupendo, esattamente come sapeva sarebbe stato. La sua andatura rilassata e le sue gambe lunghe fanno pensare che sia nato per muoversi su una passerella. Tiene l’espressione neutrale proprio come hanno provato durante le prove generali e quando arriva alla fine, porta una mano nella tasca e si mette di profilo proprio come gli ha spiegato Louis. Rimane immobile per l’esatta quantità di tempo, poi si volta per tornare indietro. Sembra ancora meglio, mentre cammina verso Louis con le luci alle sue spalle che creano una specie di aura attorno i suoi ricci.   
Gli abiti sono belli, sì, ma Harry. Harry è il sesso con un paio di gambe lunghe un’eternità.   
Poi torna dietro il sipario e passa dall’essere il sesso che cammina a un adorabile bambino cresciuto, quando rilassa i muscoli del viso e regredisce alla sua forma di ragazzo dagli occhi da cerbiatto insicuri. Louis gli sorride e gli concede l’abbraccio che sta cercando; Harry nasconde il naso contro i suoi capelli.   
«Perfetto» gli dice. «Assolutamente perfetto».   
«Non potevo vedere tutte quelle persone per colpa delle luci» mormora il riccio; sembra sollevato e segue Louis all’attaccapanni.   
«Sei andato alla grande» conferma. «E anche voi, ragazze. Perfette» aggiunge, rivolgendosi ad Hannah e Sadie che stanno indossando il secondo completo nei camerini.   
Harry si spoglia davanti alle tende e quando sono tutti pronti, Louis si tiene impegnato drizzando la gonna di Hannah, aggiustando il top di Sadie e sistemando il girocollo del maglione di Harry.   
Aspettano di nuovo in fila, mentre ognuno mostra i propri lavori e poi, quando è il turno di Harry, gli ruba un altro bacio prima di andare. A Louis non importa affatto. Il suo secondo giro è perfetto quanto il primo e i pantaloni in tweed sono anche meglio di quanto avesse sperato.   
Il terzo completo di Harry è composto da un paio di jeans con la maglietta e il blazer e Louis sente nascere dentro di sé qualcosa di simile all’orgoglio, perché tutto è risultato perfetto. Harry è favoloso, accanto alle ragazze; il vestito di Hannah ha un bustino con la gonna che cade leggera sui suoi fianchi, un po’ più lunga dietro rispetto a davanti e Sadie indossa un vestito lucido con dettagli scrupolosamente accurati.   
Louis si ritrova a guardare Hannah ed Harry mentre li sistema, pensando a che coppia adorabile formerebbero. Lei è esattamente il tipo di persona con cui Harry dovrebbe stare: alta, magra, bellissima, in grado di essere tanto bella quanto lui e che risulterebbe spettacolare al suo fianco. Non un piccolo, grasso, vuoto Louis che sembra qualcosa che Harry ha grattato via dalle proprie scarpe. Quel pensiero grava pesante nel suo stomaco, il retro della gola inizia a bruciare e Louis rimpiange immediatamente quel quarto di un grappolo d’uva che ha mangiato a colazione.   
Harry lo attira a sé, poi, mentre la fila scivola in avanti, così che la sua schiena sia contro il proprio petto e le sue braccia intrecciate davanti, da sopra le spalle.   
Louis si permette di rilassarsi in quell’abbraccio, ma ancora non capisce per quale ragione l’altro sia così dolce con lui, o per quale motivo lo baci così affettuosamente prima di lasciarlo andare e cimentarsi nella sua terza camminata in passerella.   
Poisi complimenta per quanto sia stato grande, mentre Harry scivola con cautela fuori dai vestiti che il maggiore ha cucito e torna nei suoi jeans stretti e neri e nel suo maglione largo. Lo abbraccia, stringendolo forte, si complimenta per quanto favolosi fossero gli abiti e per quanto favoloso sia lui.   
Louis si limita ad arrossire, come al solito, e borbotta un grazie contro la spalla di Harry. Infine, quest’ultimo si scusa per andare in bagno, mentre Hannah esce da dietro il sipario per la sua ultima camminata.   
«Voi due siete adorabili insieme, Lou» dice, mentre l’aiuta ad allacciare la cerniera dell’abito da sera.   
Louis sente le guance arroventarsi mentre alliscia l’organza di seta del vestito.   
«Lui lo è» la corregge. «Non so cosa ci faccia, con me. È un po’ fuori dalle mie possibilità, non credi?»   
Hannah schiocca la lingua e scuote il capo.   
«Louis, ti conosco da tre anni e non ti ho mai visto con qualcuno che fosse così perfetto per te. Ti guarda come se fossi qualcosa di prezioso e lo sei e dovresti stare con una persona che ne sia consapevole». Hannah si concede una pausa, mentre Louis le pettina i capelli. «So che hai detto che non ti è mai importato ma, tipo, Hunter non è venuto l’anno scorso perché ha detto che la Moda è una perdita di tempo e ora c’è Harry, che ha sfilato per te nonostante la sua paura del palcoscenico».   
Louis sospira e cerca di ignorare i crampi allo stomaco.   
«So che è un ragazzo davvero gentile, Hannah. È un’altra delle ragioni per cui è troppo, per uno come me. Non ha ancora realizzato di poter trovare di meglio, tutto qui» risponde piano, mentre aiuta la ragazza sulla scaletta per il suo turno. Lei si limita a scuotere il capo ancora una volta.   
«Come possa qualcuno di talmente fantastico come te sottovalutarsi così, non lo capirò mai» dichiara.   
Louis ha a malapena il tempo di arrossire, prima che il suo nome venga chiamato e Hannah si diriga oltre il sipario nel suo abito da sera morbido e ricoperto di perline. La osserva mentre cammina e poi la aspetta dall’altro lato delle scale, dove sta scendendo.   
Ms. Schinnour è sul palco a ringraziare tutti per essere venuti a vedere i suoi studenti, quando Louis torna agli attaccapanni con Hannah per sistemare i propri completi. Torna dietro le quinte mentre alcuni studenti stanno andando via coi propri modelli e stringe Louis in un abbraccio, dicendogli quanto spettacolare fosse il tutto.   
Louis sta sistemando tutto dopo aver salutato Sadie e Hannah, quando si ritrova abbozzolato tra Zayn e Liam. Gli lasciano baci sul capo e lo stringono forte e si complimentano per quanto tutto fosse perfetto. Arrossisce e li ringrazia per essere venuti, ma i suoi ringraziamenti in realtà sono riferiti all’affetto che quei due provano per lui. Quando finalmente lo rilasciano, Niall si avvicina e lo abbraccia a propria volta ed è solo in quel momento che si chiede come mai Harry ci stia mettendo tanto.   
La sua domanda muta trova risposta quando il riccio si avvicina con le guance arrossate, nascondendo qualcosa dietro la schiena,.   
«Perché hai il fiatone?» gli chiede, sollevando un sopracciglio a qualsiasi cosa Harry stia nascondendo.   
«Sono dovuto correre al mio pick-up» dice.   
Louis sta per domandargli per quale ragione, ma Harry lo precede tirando fuori quanto dietro la schiena. È un bouquet; lunghi gambi e calle di un colore rosso profondo, tenute insieme da un semplice fiocco grigio. Spalanca la bocca, mentre Harry gli porge i fiori con un sorriso timido sul volto.   
«Scusa se sono un po’ appassiti, ma sono rimasti sul mio pick-up tutto il tempo. E so che sembra un bouquet di nozze, ma i ragazzi hanno detto che le calle sono i tuoi fiori preferiti e ho pensato che, insomma― Sapevo che saresti andato alla grande, ma ho solo pensato che avresti dovuto saperlo. Avresti dovuto sapere quanto ti sono grato per avermi scelto e anche― Anche quanto tu sia spettacolare» blatera Harry, mentre Louis muove un passo in avanti e accetta i fiori con la bocca ancora spalancata.   
«Grazie» gli dice, ma la sua voce risulta flebile e insignificante.   
A Harry non importa, però, perché prende Louis tra le proprie braccia; le guance un po’ fredde per via della corsa all’esterno, quando le preme contro di lui. Louis regge i fuori in una mano, tenendoli lontani così non si rovinano, ma stringe Harry più che può.   
«Perché sei così dolce, con me?» chiede in un soffio, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla.   
Harry ride in risposta, come se pensasse Louis stia scherzando, ma quando gli risponde che «Tu lo meriti», il maggiore scuote il capo.   
Harry non realizza essere una vera domanda. Louis ovviamente non capisce. Non ci arriva. Non ha senso, per lui. È completamente confuso. Sa che è troppo bello per essere vero e sta solamente aspettando che l’altra scarpa si sfili. 

~ 

Le successive due settimane e mezzo passano tranquille e, mentre Louis sta facendo una doccia, un Sabato, si ritrova a pensare a Harry. Non è una sorpresa che i suoi pensieri siano corsi a quel bellissimo ragazzo, ma è ancora estremamente frustrante. Si potrebbe pensare che, considerando il fatto che Louis abbia trascorso ogni giorno delle due settimane precedenti con Harry, il tempo trascorso da solo gli appartenga e che sia perfettamente in grado di concentrarsi su altre cose che non riguardino Harry. Questo non è il caso, però, perché la mente di Louis è in grado di ricollegarsi a lui per ogni singola cosa.   
Pur non sapendo bene come, è passato dal pensare ai compiti di Merchandising che dovrebbe fare durante il weekend al modo in cui Harry poggia il proprio mento contro la sua spalla quando lo osserva disegnare alcuni modelli durante le ore libere che trascorrono in laboratorio. Ora sta pesando al modo in cui il respiro di Harry gli solletica l’orecchio, al modo in cui chiude le labbra, premendole contro la sua tempia.   
Non è nemmeno nella solitudine del laboratorio che sono così uniti. Sembra quasi che Louis sia più a suo agio quando lo stringe, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle in modo che possa poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto   
Harry non esista quando si tratta di tirare più vicino Louis nel bel mezzo dei corridoi, quando stanno parlando con Liam, Zayn e Niall tra una lezione e l’altra. Accompagna Louis all’auto ogni giorno e gli dà un bacio anche se si incontreranno al suo appartamento in poco meno di cinque minuti, anche se andranno al dormitorio di Harry o se usciranno per uno dei suoi “appuntamenti”.   
Louis è riuscito a rifiutare una cena definendolo divertito l’appuntamento degli uomini pigri e che Harry avrebbe dovuto essere più creativo di così per convincerlo. Si aspettava di vederlo smettere di chiedere e rinunciare, ma Harry aveva trovato altre cose da fare: vecchi film in bianco e nero a un teatro economico fuori città, viaggi al coffee shop seguiti da lunghe passeggiate nel parco, musei d’arte durante il weekend quando faceva freddo o pioveva, ma erano troppo pigri per restare in casa. Se avevano voglia di restare soli ma Liam e Zayn erano a casa, andavano al dormitorio di Harry e si accoccolavano a letto a guardare film, dal momento che Niall non tornava mai subito dopo le lezioni. Altri giorni uscivano con i ragazzi, semplicemente. Altri ancora Liam e Zayn erano fuori e loro se ne stavano vicini sul divano di Louis, a volte a studiare, altre a giocare ai videogames e altre ancora a parlare, a baciarsi finché le loro labbra non diventano gonfie.   
È bello.   
Louis non sa mai cosa faranno, ma Harry sembra voler stare sempre con lui ed è un enorme cambiamento da Mitchell che si faceva vedere, lo scopava e se ne andava. È davvero un bel cambiamento.   
Nessuno dei suoi fidanzati precedenti aveva mai voluto restare al suo fianco per ragioni differenti dal sesso; nessuno di loro si è mai preoccupato di come fosse andata la sua giornata o di quello che aveva da dire, come si sentisse. Harry non si limita solo ad ascoltare veramente, fa molto di più; lui dà valore a quello che Louis ha da dire. Harry sa piccole cose che egli non pensava di possedere. Ed è così strano, perché non è una questione di sesso, per il riccio; non si è nemmeno stancato di lui nel modo in cui Louis credeva sarebbe successo. È una cosa sia buona sia cattiva. Buona perché per una volta si sente davvero come se qualcun altro fosse davvero interessato a lui e cattiva perché ora sa che farà male dieci volte di più, quando Harry lo lascerà, inevitabilmente. Si sarebbe già mostrato nudo, se stesse vedendo qualcun altro che non fosse Harry, ma non sono ancora andati oltre il limonare.   
Ha paura.   
Mitchell è stata l’ultima persona che lo ha visto senza vestiti e Louis ha aumentato la sua dieta da quel momento, ma c’è ancora molto grasso, così tanti strati di cuscinetti disgustosi. È davvero deplorevole, esattamente come sembra, ed è terrorizzato all’idea che quando Harry lo vedrà, tutto andrà in frantumi, che non riuscirà più a guardare oltre la sua figura orribile, che non vorrà più stargli attorno.   
Harry è buono e gentile e dolce, quindi sa che sarebbe impossibile, per lui, stare con qualcuno da cui sarebbe disgustato. Senza contare che Harry potrebbe trovare di meglio.   
Harry sembra percepire l’inquietudine di Louis, nonostante non abbia mai fatto pressioni per sapere di più. È bastato che si ritraesse un paio di volte ai suoi tocchi sui fianchi per imparare che c’erano confini che non poteva oltrepassare. Non ha mai chiesto le ragioni, si è solamente adattato in modo da non farlo sentire a disagio. Ora Harry intreccia le loro dita insieme, tiene un braccio attorno al petto di Louis o attorno le sue spalle, si allunga per prendere le sue guance tra le mani, per giocare con i suoi capelli. Le sue mani quasi non lo lasciano, ma non toccano mai il suo stomaco o i suoi fianchi e Louis è davvero grato per questo.   
E va bene così, perché Harry è molto più alto alto e Louis ama la semplicità con cui può avvolgere le proprie braccia attorno alla sua vita o scivolare all’indietro contro di lui.   
Ed è ancora così strano il modo in cui si sente a suo agio attorno al più piccolo, la semplicità con cui quei due sembrano completarsi. Possono parlare per giorni e Harry sarebbe in grado di far ridere Louis anche in quelli in cui sente lo stomaco intento a cercare di digerirsi o quando i dolori delle articolazioni lo portano a fare smorfie. Ha la mano di Harry da stringere, ora, quando le vertigini lo colpiscono e Harry crede che rinsaldi la presa solo in un moto di affetto, senza realizzare che a volte ha bisogno di lui per un supporto concreto.   
Funziona anche alla perfezione perché Louis non deve quasi più mangiare un pasto completo e poi espellerlo; ha già notato che la propria gola è meno infiammata e i suoi denti sono meno sensibili. Racconta a Harry che deve essere a casa per cena perché di solito mangia con i ragazzi, e ovviamente egli capisce perfettamente, poi racconta a Liam e Zayn di aver già mangiato con Harry e loro sono solamente felici che le cose si siano sistemate, perciò non è un problema. È anche in grado di seguire la propria dieta alla perfezione, ora che non deve più vomitare.   
Louis non si è mai permesso di preoccuparsi di qualcuno che non fosse Liam o Zayn, prima. Non era così stupido da pensare che i tre ragazzi con cui è stato si preoccupassero davvero lui, così come non era così stupido da concedersi di iniziare a preoccuparsi per loro. Non gli importava, comunque, perché la loro indifferenza avrebbe significato domande che non sarebbero state poste. Erano distrazioni e questo era quanto di cui aveva bisogno; non aveva nemmeno mai creduto nell’amore. E ancora non ci crede, sa che non lo farà mai, ma gli importa di Harry. Gli piace ascoltare i racconti della sua giornata, passare le dita tra i suoi ricci quando guardano la televisione; gli piacciono i suoi mormorii concentrati quando studiano, quando gli scrive i messaggi anche se si sono visti appena cinque minuti prima. Gli piace il modo in cui Harry è sempre aperto con lui, il modo in cui non tralascia niente, non gli nega nessuna parte di sé.   
A Louis importa di Harry; non c’è bisogno di negarlo assieme al calore che si diffonde attraverso di lui per via di quel ragazzo. Il calore che ora sembra persistere anche quando Harry lascia andare la sua mano o torna a casa per la notte e pensa che forse sia così perché in qualche modo riesce a sentirlo vicino anche quando non sono insieme.   
Cerca di convincersi che starà bene quando Harry se ne andrà, ma la consapevolezza diminuisce di volta in volta, perché ogni giorno il suo interesse e il suo affetto verso il minore crescono sempre di più. Immagina di doverne approfittare finché durerà; dovrà solo fare del suo meglio per evitare che Harry si stanchi di lui prima del tempo.   
Finisce di sciacquare il balsamo dai capelli e chiude l’acqua, prima di prendere uno dei suoi asciugamani morbidi dal porta-asciugamani e asciugarsi. I ragazzi non sono a casa, ma preferisce comunque vestirsi in bagno mentre lo specchio è appannato, invece di andare in camera e cogliere accidentalmente l’ombra di se stesso in quello che ha lì. Non sa davvero come potrebbe chiedere a Harry di accettare il suo corpo quando nemmeno lui stesso è in grado di sopportarne la vista.   
Liam e Zayn non torneranno prima di domani perché sono andati a una festa a poche ore fuori da Londra; non vogliono guidare da ubriachi, perciò hanno deciso di rimanere dagli amici. Hanno lasciato l’appartamento appena un’ora prima e Louis ha ripulito tutto prima di andare in doccia. È bello potersi lavare solo per pulirsi, lasciare che l’acqua calda diminuisca la tensione che porta con sé ovunque, invece di farlo per essere sicuro che non ci siano tracce di vomito tra i capelli. Una volta vestitosi, acconcia i capelli in modo che si asciughino in un ciuffo e si lava i denti.   
Qualcuno, poi, bussa alla porta non appena finisce di spazzolare una metà della bocca, così tiene lo spazzolino tra i denti e si dirige oltre il corridoio.   
Harry gli sorride quando apre la porta; le guance gonfie con il dentifricio che cola lungo gli angoli della bocca. Louis tenta di sorridere, mentre la mano del riccio va a carezzargli la nuca e mentre si abbassa per premere un bacio sulla punta del suo naso.   
«Ehi, piccolo» dice, dandogli un altro bacio sulla fronte.   
Louis mugugna e risponde stringendogli un fianco, cercando di non rovesciare il dentifricio lungo il mento. Torna in bagno e finisce di lavarsi i denti e poi, quando esce, Harry è sdraiato sul divano con un braccio sugli occhi. Louis lo raggiunge e si sistema facilmente nello spazio tra il suo fianco e lo schienale del divano, facendo scivolare un braccio sotto la sua schiena e avvolgendo l’altro attorno la sua vita. La guancia poggiata contro il petto di Harry e il braccio di quest’ultimo che va ad avvolgerlo, la mano a carezzare dolcemente i capelli di Louis.   
«Sei stanco?» gli chiede, disegnando figure contro la t-shirt di cotone che indossa il riccio, il quale, in risposta, emette un lamento.   
«Sì. Niall è tornato a casa alle quattro, ieri; era ubriaco marcio, inciampava in tutto e rideva di se stesso. Poi ha trovato la strada per il letto, ma sai che non riesco a riaddormentarmi una volta sveglio» sospira.   
«Awe» ribatte Louis, squittendo. «Quindi stai affrontando la giornata con solo tre ore di sonno sulle spalle oppure hai fatto un pisolino?»   
Sono andati a vedere un film, la sera scorsa, l’ultima rappresentazione di una commedia romantica che Louis ha ritenuto un cliché ma che Harry ha amato. Lo ha riportato a casa poco dopo mezzanotte e Louis sa non essere riuscito ad andare a dormire prima dell’una perché è arrivato in dormitorio circa quarantacinque minuti dopo.   
«No, sono rimasto in biblioteca tutto il giorno perché sono davvero preoccupato per il test di Biochimica che ho Lunedì» risponde.   
Louis solleva il mento e si alza per poter guardare Harry. I suoi occhi sono un po’ gonfi e la pelle lattea sotto di essi è tinta di violetto per via della mancanza di sonno, ma gli sorride con entrambe le fossette. Si allunga e sistema le dita tra i ricci di Harry, il quale si lascia sfuggire un suono simile alle fusa dei gatti e scivola nel tocco, lasciando che i propri occhi si chiudano per la stanchezza. Gli massaggia lo scalpo, premendo di tanto in tanto baci sulla sua fronte, sulle sue guance, sul suo naso.   
«Possiamo anche rilassarci stasera. Mettiamo su un film e se ti addormenti, ti lascio dormire» propone, gentilmente.   
Harry apre gli occhi e si acciglia.   
«No, sto bene. Voglio passare del tempo con te, non svenirti addosso» ribatte.   
«Va bene così, davvero. Anche io sono stanco» ammette Louis.   
«Come fai a esserlo, amore?» chiede, ora preoccupato; il suo pollice a sfregare delicatamente contro la guancia del più grande.   
«Strani sogni» mente Louis. «Non ricordo cosa riguardassero, però».   
Sono stati i dolori dovuti alla fame che lo hanno tenuto sveglio, la notte scorsa; aveva l’impressione che ci fossero coltelli a rigirarsi nei suoi organi.   
Harry si acciglia di nuovo ma annuisce e preme le labbra contro la guancia di Louis.   
«Che film dovremmo guardare?» chiede poi.   
Louis non risponde; si distende e preme la bocca su quella del riccio, invece. Harry mugugna contro di essa e ricambia il bacio, la mano a scivolare tra i suoi capelli, la lingua a sfregare contro il labbro inferiore del più grande che, subito, approfondisce il bacio, lasciandola entrare. Louis ama il modo in cui le loro labbra si incastrano alla perfezione; quella di Harry è così grande e piena e quella di Louis è così sottile.   
Le sue labbra del riccio sono sempre tenere sulle proprie. L’esitazione è completamente svanita, a quel punto della loro relazione, ma i suoi gesti sono comunque gentili. C’è una passione che lo fa sentire voluto, come se Harry non riuscisse ad averne abbastanza. Louis non la capisce, ma lo fa sentire bene. Gli piace anche il modo in cui la mano di Harry è in grado di avvolgere la sua intera testa, racchiudere la sua guancia con gentilezza, abbracciare quasi tutta la sua schiena. Gli piacciono quei piccoli rumori che fa, il modo in cui sorride ogni volta che si dividono, il modo in cui unisce le loro fronti o muove il naso contro la sua guancia.   
«Menta» sussurra Harry, strofinandosi contro il collo di Louis, intento a ridere.   
«Tu sai di fragola» ribatte, pensando alla scorta di Jolly Ranchers che il minore tiene nel portaoggetti del cruscotto del suo pick-up.   
«Be’, so quanto detesti la mela verde» mormora Harry, in risposta, e Louis riesce a sentire il suo sorriso.   
Decidono di guardare un film chiamato “One Day”, con Anne Hathaway e alcuni attori di cui nessuno di loro ha mai sentito parlare. Louis non sta davvero seguendo la trama; di solito non lo fa quando Harry sceglie film strappalacrime come quello. Si concentra sulle punte delle sue dita che sfregano su e giù lungo la sua schiena, sul suo respiro sopra la testa, sulle loro dita intrecciate contro il petto di Harry.   
Riescono a guardare solo un quarto del film prima che egli si addormenti. I suoi respiri arrivano in piccoli sbuffi seguiti da brevi rumori nasali e la sua mano ora è ferma, sistemata sotto il braccio di Louis. Anche nel sonno, lo stringe con gentilezza, tenendolo accanto a sé.   
Louis è in grado di intrecciarsi a Harry con semplicità, senza nemmeno pensarci, come se dovesse respirare. sa che è pericoloso, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene.   
Non ha idea di quando si sia addormentato, ma è abbastanza sicuro che a svegliarlo sia stato il lieve tirare su con il naso del riccio. Solleva il mento, anche se è difficile per via delle dita di Harry tra i suoi capelli, e lo guarda. Il ragazzo abbassa gli occhi quando realizza di averlo svegliato e il movimento dei suoi occhi porta le lacrime che stava provando a trattenere a scivolare giù, rigando la pelle di porcellana con il loro percorso. Tira su con il naso e lo asciuga con il dorso della mano, prima di offrirgli un sorriso umido.   
«Harry, non ti permetterò mai più di guardare questi film, se ogni volta finisci per piangere» dichiara Louis, fallendo nel suo tentativo di coprire l’affetto nella sua voce con l’esasperazione.   
«Scusa, è solo che― È stata investita da un camion mentre era sulla sua bicicletta» borbotta, tirando ancora su con il naso.   
«Tesoro, ti sei addormentato! Come diamine fai ad affezionarti ai personaggi subito dopo aver letto i titoli di apertura?» domanda Louis sospirando e allungandosi per asciugare via le lacrime con il pollice.   
«Be’, è comunque triste. Mi sono svegliato perché l’incidente è stato forte e poi lei era distesa lì e ora lui avrà il cuore spezzato». Il suo labbro inferiore trema e Louis deve reprimere un mugolio per quanto adorabile appaia ai suoi occhi.   
«Okay, niente più film tristi; leggerò la sinossi di tutto, prima» dice, invece, poi si rialza così da poter asciugare gli occhi di Harry con la manica del proprio maglione.   
Harry è bellissimo quando piange; le sue guance diventano tutte rosee e i suoi occhi si illuminano di un color giada che è semplicemente puro. Louis gli sposta il ciuffo da un lato con la punta delle dita e bacia via l’umidità dalle sue guance.   
Harry sorride e le dita di Louis scivolano nella sua fossetta.   
«Non posso nemmeno guardare film Horror, altrimenti ho gl’incubi» lo informa il riccio, sollevandosi per unire le loro labbra.   
«Dio, Harry, sei un bambino!»   
Louis sorride nel bacio.   
«Magari mi costringo a piangere così posso avere il tuo amore» ribatte, ribaltando la prospettiva.   
«Qualcosa riguardo al muco che stava scivolando lungo il tuo mento mi fa pensare che non fosse un pianto finto». Louis ride e le guance di Harry si tingono di rosa.   
«Cosa posso dire? Sono molto connesso con le mie emozioni» borbotta, facendolo ridere di nuovo.   
«Questa è la battuta dell’anno, tesoro» ribatte divertito, pizzicandogli una guancia.   
Harry arriccia il naso.   
«Non posso farci niente» piagnucola. «Mia madre e mia sorella volevano un’altra bambina!»   
Louis scoppia a ridere.   
«Principessa Harriet» dice.   
«Taci». Harry lo segue nella risata, dandogli un altro bacio. «Devo andare a soffiarmi il naso» sorride, mugugnando mentre si alza dal divano.   
Louis lo osserva andare via; i suoi fianchi magri a ondeggiare un po’ con la sua andatura. Si allunga e interrompe il film oltraggioso, prima di alzarsi e stirarsi. Va in cucina e prende un bicchiere d’acqua, bevendolo e poi riempiendolo di nuovo; lo aiuta con i crampi allo stomaco. Sente Harry raggiungerlo in cucina e si lascia scivolare contro il suo petto, quando egli lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia e preme soffici baci sui suoi capelli.   
«Tesoro, voglio parlarti di una cosa» dice.   
Il cuore di Louis perde un battito e il suo stomaco si attorciglia su se stesso ed è quasi istantaneo il prurito al retro della gola, data la velocità con cui si presenta. Ed eccoli lì. Harry è stanco di lui. Sta cercando di lasciarlo con gentilezza, come infliggere un ultimo colpo al cavallo che sta soffrendo per ucciderlo definitivamente e non prolungare la sua agonia. Harry è quel genere di persona.   
Louis deglutisce a fatica e annuisce, scivolando fuori dal suo tocco e dirigendosi sul divano. Si siede nell’angolo più lontano, rannicchiandosi appena su se stesso, ma Harry si accomoda al suo fianco e prende le sue mani tra le proprie, sfregando i polpastrelli contro le sue nocche. Sembra un po’ nervoso, con il labbro inferiore tra i denti e mentre guarda il proprio grembo.   
«Dunque, Louis. So che eri molto esitante a darmi una possibilità. E lo capisco, davvero, perché so che i tuoi fidanzati passati sono stati degli stronzi e, insomma, tu non sei molto appassionato delle grandi storie d’amore, lo capisco. Ma tipo, stavo pensando– Ehm– Stavo pensando che forse le cose sono andate molto bene, negli ultimi tempi, sì? E che abbiamo passato dei bei momenti insieme e quindi stavo pensando– Spero che sia stato lo stesso anche per te. Non lo so, insomma, voglio dire, mi sembra di conoscerti da molto più tempo e insomma… Stiamo bene, insieme. Andiamo davvero d’accordo. Almeno, io spero che per te sia lo stesso– ehm… Che tu ti senta allo stesso modo. Perché mi importa di te, Lou; penso che tu sia fantastico e, voglio dire… So che hai accettato solo di darmi una possibilità, ma stavo sperando davvero che forse… ehm, che forse tu voglia diventare il mio fidanzato?»   
«Aspetta, cosa?» è tutto quello che Louis riesce a rispondere mentre guarda Harry con aria incredula.   
«Intendo― Mi dispiace― Non voglio farti pressione… Non so nemmeno se tu ti senta allo stesso modo perché mi conosci, sono sempre un libro aperto e ovvio e quindi― Cioè, insomma– non sei così, tu. Sei così difficile da leggere, Louis, e amo questa cosa di te― Spenderei tutto il mio tempo a conoscerti meglio se potessi― È solo che è difficile per me dire se siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, se tu― Se vuoi… Se vuoi me?» blatera Harry, strofinandosi la nuca e incontrando finalmente gli occhi del maggiore.   
Louis si sente come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito alla testa con un badile. Non solo Harry è felice con lui e non si è stancato; vuole anche etichettarlo come suo fidanzato. Non ha mai capito per quale ragione gli andasse bene essere visto con uno come lui, ma ora non gli importa delle persone che sanno della loro relazione. Non sembra davvero possibile.   
«Io voglio te, Harry» soffia Louis. «Non essere ridicolo. Certo che ti voglio. Sei stato fantastico. Così buono, con me». Troppo buono, per me, pensa.   
«Louis, è che―». Harry stringe la sua mano, allungandosi con l’altra per poggiargliela sulla guancia. «Posso dire che sei il mio fidanzato?»   
Louis lo guarda negli occhi, enormi e dolci e sinceri e si ritrova ad annuire.   
«Sì». La sua voce esce piccola, sottile. «Sì, puoi se vuoi, Harry».   
Il volto del riccio si illumina più di quanto Louis abbia mai visto e si getta in avanti per catturarne le labbra, entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli. La mano di Louis si chiude a pugno sul retro della maglietta di Harry, mentre si premono l’uno contro l’altro. Quando si distaccano, entrambi stanno respirando affannosamente. Harry lascia scivolare le labbra sul collo di Louis, lì dove riesce a sentire le sue pulsazioni, più baci che succhiotti.   
«Lo, so di essere oltre il limite accettabile, quando si tratta di emozioni e sentimenti riguardo tutto e tutti e so che lo odii―»   
«Harry no» lo interrompe Louis. «Non odio quelle cose. Nemmeno un po’. Mi piace davvero, davvero tanto il fatto che tu abbia sempre il cuore in mano. Mostra quanto tu sia forte. Vorrei poter essere più come te» ammette.   
Harry si ritrae e incontra i suoi occhi.   
«Tesoro, ho notato che ti stai comunque aprendo tanto, sai? Tipo, quando abbiamo iniziato a parlare, non volevi nemmeno dirmi se stavi avendo una brutta giornata perché era molto più facile per te dire: “Sto bene, e tu? Come stai?”. E insomma, ora mi stai davvero dicendo a cosa pensi, come ti senti riguardo le cose; stai condividendo come me piccole parti di te che non pensavo avrei mai scoperto. So che sono cose insignificanti, ma per me significano qualcosa. Significano tanto».   
Harry non ha idea di quanto difficile quelle piccole cose siano state, per Louis. Quanto abbia dovuto obbligarsi ad aprirsi a lui quel tanto di cui sta parlando. Sa che ogni piccola cosa che gli dà, la porterà con sé quando se ne andrà. Ma ci ha provato, perché Harry gli dà sempre così tanto che Louis non vuole essere quel tipo di persona che prende solo. Harry lo ha notato, comunque, e questo significa qualcosa per lui e il mondo per Louis.   
«Harry, tu sei così paziente, con me, e io lo apprezzo davvero tanto» ribatte Louis, piano, senza incrociare il suo sguardo.   
«Louis, so che puoi fare molto meglio di me, ma voglio essere quello di cui tu hai bisogno. Quello che meriti» ribatte Harry, gentilmente, prendendo le guance di Louis tra le mani. Questi aggrotta le sopracciglia, sollevando lo sguardo.   
«Cosa intendi, Harry? Tu sei molto più di quanto io meriti. Potresti avere qualsiasi ragazzo tu voglia; io non ho mai― Non capisco ancora per quale ragione tu abbia volto stare insieme a me».   
Harry si acciglia e scuote il capo.   
«Va bene così, Lou. Va bene così se eri esitante a darmi una possibilità. So di non essere quello che stavi cercando―»   
«No, Harry. No. Io non ero― Io non sono quello che tu stavi cercando. Per favore, non pensare mai che la ragione della mia esitazione fossi tu. Sei fantastico, Harry. Sei perfetto. È solo che― Quando hai detto di voler stare con me, il mio primo istinto è stato mettere in discussione il tuo desiderio perché non capivo… Continuo a non capire perché tu voglia stare con me» mormora Louis; le mani di Harry a correre tra i suoi capelli.   
«Oh, piccolo mio» soffia il riccio. «Vorrei potessi vederlo».   
«Cosa?» chiede Louis, nascondendo il volto contro il collo di Harry.   
«Quanto tu sia perfetto per me» dichiara, baciandogli il capo.   
Louis dissimula il nodo alla gola con una risata.   
«Questa è la cosa più smielata che abbia mai sentito» ribatte. Ma non si sposta, perché non vuole che veda quanto siano diventati improvvisamente umidi i suoi occhi.   
La sua risata profonda vibra contro la tempia di Louis.   
«Smielata ma vera» dice. «Fidanzato».   
Louis si chiede se Harry riesca a sentire le guance arroventarsi contro il suo collo. Non vuole che veda quanto lo faccia sentire bene, sentire le sue parole. Solleva il capo e poggia le proprie labbra sulle sue. Non può dirgli quanto significhi per lui, così glielo dimostra approfondendo il bacio e passando le dita attraverso i suoi ricci.   
Le mani di Harry sono delicate sulla sua schiena. Louis si ritrae, attaccandosi al collo, invece. Il riccio lascia uscire un gemito soffocato, quando i suoi denti si chiudono attorno la clavicola, quando le sue labbra seguono la linea del collo della maglietta.   
La mano di Harry sale tra i capelli di Louis mentre quest’ultimo preme baci lungo la linea infinita del suo petto, sopra il cotone. Lo sente trattenere il respiro quando le proprie dita scivolano sotto l’orlo della maglietta. La solleva, le punte delle dita a correre contro il fianco di Harry, facendo sussultare gli addominali. Louis bacia la pelle esposta, i contorni dei muscoli scolpiti. Le labbra sfregano contro la fine peluria che dall’l’ombelico scende fino ai jeans.   
«Lou» soffia Harry. «Dio, Lou» geme, quando la bocca di Louis strofina contro un capezzolo.   
Quando lo rigira gentilmente tra le labbra, Harry si lascia sfuggire un lieve ansito. Il suo respiro si mozza, quando il dito di Louis preme contro l’altro capezzolo ed emette un lamento quando i denti di Louis si schiudono contro il primo con delicatezza. Mentre Louis lascia una scia di baci lungo il suo petto, le mani scendono ad accarezzare Harry attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni sportivi che indossa. È già mezzo duro e si contorce sotto il tocco di Louis, emettendo un mugolio soffocato.   
«Piccolo» geme Harry.   
Louis lavora con la mano contro il pene di Harry e non ha bisogno di farsi pregare prima che Harry sia costretto tra i pantaloni. Scioglie il nodo dei lacci e li abbassa, il membro di Harry si tende nei suoi boxer. Lo guarda; c’è solo un sottile anello di verde attorno alle sue pupille dilatate e piene di desiderio. Si sta mordendo il labbro, allungando una mano per coprire quella di Louis sulla propria coscia. L’altra di Louis si avvolge attorno l’asta di Harry attraverso i boxer, muovendosi fino a quando il tessuto non è umido per via del liquido pre-seminale.   
Harry si concede un sospiro di sollievo quando finalmente Louis abbassa la biancheria, liberando il pene. Il maggiore realizza distrattamente essere un pene abbastanza carino: liscio, senza troppe vene, arrossato e intento a perdere liquido contro il petto color porcellana. Il dito di Louis si porta in cima, spalmandolo e facendo gemere Harry; sposta la mano verso il baso, alla base, poi abbassa il mento, prendendo la punta tra le labbra.   
Harry sobbalza e la sua mano si chiude attorno la pelle del divano; Louis ruota la lingua attorno la cappella. Il suo sperma è più dolce che salato e Louis sa essere dovuto alla quantità spropositata di frutta che mangia. Harry sta ansimando quando va più a fondo, scivolando verso basso fino a quando non lo sente premere contro il retro della gola.   
«Lou» piagnucola il riccio, quando l’altro inizia a muoversi su e giù. «Cristo».   
Louis respira attraverso il naso e deglutisce senza distogliere la bocca, andando ancora più a fondo. La facilità con cui compie quel gesto è dovuta all’aver allenato i muscoli della gola a ingoiare il cibo, gli stessi muscoli che utilizza per farlo tornare su dopo un pasto. Si abbassa ancora sulla lunghezza e il ragazzo sta contorcendosi sotto di lui, ora; i muscoli delle gambe si tendono sotto il suo tocco. Il naso sta strofinando contro il pube accuratamente depilato e pulito di Harry, mentre lavora con la gola muovendola su e giù lungo il pene del riccio.   
Le sue mani tra i capelli, le dita che non li stanno stringendo, spingendo, tirando o esercitando chissà quale pressione. Li stanno solo toccando. Il cuscinetto che sembra stargli massaggiando la nuca.   
Louis non ha mai fatto un pompino senza che l’altro fosse poggiato contro la sua gola, senza che battessero contro di lui, senza che si scopassero la sua bocca. Ma Harry non lo fa. Se i muscoli addominali e delle gambe che si tendono e si rilassano sono segnali che gli fanno capire quanto Harry vorrebbe spingersi dentro la sua bocca, ma non lo fa.   
«È così bello, Lou― Cazzo, sto per― Io― Sto― Per―» ansima, la voce così roca e profonda.   
Louis lavora semplicemente con la gola, ondeggiando con la testa quando il respiro di Harry accelera diventando nient’altro che un insieme di ansimi. Poi Harry inizia a cantilenare una serie di “Lou” e tutto quello che gli serve per venire è vederlo sollevare lo sguardo e incontrare i suoi occhi attraverso le sopracciglia. Colpisce il retro della sua gola e Louis ingoia, succhiando leggermente per aiutare Harry a concludere l’orgasmo. Si scosta da lui con un piccolo “pop” e Harry lascia che il capo ricada contro il divano, i ricci arruffati sulla fronte.   
Louis sposta le ginocchia e solleva di nuovo i boxer insieme ai pantaloni, mentre il più piccolo emette un lungo sospiro e apre le braccia per lui, che gli permette di chiuderle attorno al suo corpo, concedendosi di scivolare nel suo abbraccio e strofinare il naso contro il suo collo. Harry scosta il mento e lascia baci su ogni singolo centimetro del volto di Louis, prima di catturare le sue labbra in uno profondo e lento.   
«Louis, è stato― Cazzo― È stato fantastico» mormora con dolcezza, contro le sue labbra.   
«Tu sei fantastico» replica, baciandolo di nuovo.   
«Lascia che…» sussurra Harry, mentre le dita scivolano contro il bordo dei pantaloni neri di Louis.   
Louis resiste a ogni istinto che gli grida di scostarsi al tocco, di saltare dall’altra parte della stanza così che Harry non possa vedere il suo stomaco gonfio o sfiorare i suoi fianchi grassi. Rimane calmo, invece, e gli prende la mano nella propria, prima che lo tocchi, poi forza un sorriso. Solleva la sua mano, portandola alle labbra, e bacia ognuna delle nocche.   
«Sono stanco e sei stanco; andiamo a dormire» suggerisce. «I ragazzi non torneranno prima di domani pomeriggio, quindi resterai a dormire, giusto?»   
Le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevano un pochino, perché non è mai rimasto a dormire da Louis, ma annuisce.   
«Certo, amore. Certo. Ti preparo la colazione, domani mattina».   
Louis si trova a sorridere anche se sa che poi dovrà vomitare, perché Harry è il suo ragazzo e Harry è appena venuto nella sua bocca e Harry trascorrerà la notte con lui e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, non sarà solo quando chiuderà gli occhi.   
«Andiamo» lo invita, alzandosi e prendendo entrambe le sue mani tra le proprie.   
Harry si alza e abbassa il mento per baciarlo con dolcezza e delicatezza, prima di seguirlo lungo il corridoio e poi nella sua stanza da letto. L’ha già vista, prima, quando Zayn e Liam e Niall stavano guardando una partita di calcio e loro due vi si sono rifugiati per stare un po’ insieme, oppure quando stavano giocando ai videogames e lui e Louis hanno sparpagliato i compiti sul letto, distendendosi fianco a fianco per lavorarci su. Louis è grato di essere già in pigiama, così si limita a rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte.   
«Love, ti spiace se mi tolgo i pantaloni? Non riesco a dormire se li ho addosso» chiede Harry, esitante.   
«Non è nulla che non abbia già visto prima» risponde Louis. «E sbrigati; sto gelando».   
«Tu stai sempre congelando» ribatte Harry; ma si libera dei pantaloni e Louis regge la coperta aperta. Si seppellisce contro il fianco del riccio, mentre la sua mano enorme gli copre completamente la spalla, mentre la sua guancia è poggiata sul petto. Harry volta il capo e lo bacia dolcemente, sfregando le proprie labbra contro quelle di Louis, prima di spostarle sulla guancia, poi sul naso e infine sulla fronte.   
«Ti ho mai detto quanto sei bello?» chiede, piano.   
Louis è grato che la stanza sia buia, perché le sue guance si tingono di rosso.   
«Me lo dici ogni giorno».   
«E mi credi?» chiede, strofinando le labbra contro i capelli di Louis.   
Il maggiore si lascia sfuggire un lieve sospiro e nasconde il viso contro il collo di Harry.   
«Continuerò a ripetertelo finché non mi crederai, Louis. Sei il mio bellissimo fidanzato».   
Le sue guance vanno a fuoco, ma si ritrova a sorride.   
«Girati, mio ridicolmente smielato e ridicolmente dolce fidanzato» ordina, piano.   
Louis riesce a vedere il sorriso di Harry nonostante il buio, mentre si volta di lato, poi si accoccola alle sue spalle. Per poter essere il grande cucchiaio, deve spostarsi un po’ più in alto, ma le sue ginocchia non si incastrano dietro quelle di Harry perché lui è molto più grande. In compenso, non vuole nemmeno essere il piccolo cucchiaio per via delle paranoie che lo assalirebbero ad avere le braccia di Harry avvolte attorno a sé durante la notte, nel caso dovesse accidentalmente accorgersi di quanto sia disgustoso il suo corpo. La schiena di Harry è rovente contro il proprio petto e la sua testa è sotto il mento di Louis. Le dita intrecciate insieme, mentre Louis porta un braccio sotto il riccio e lo avvolge dalla vita. Il maggiore intreccia le loro caviglie e nasconde il volto tra i ricci di Harry, il quale emette un mugolio di approvazione e attira un po’ di più Louis a sé, per poi sollevare le loro mani intrecciate e baciare il palmo di Louis. In cambio, ottiene un bacio sulla punta dell’orecchio.   
«Sogni d’oro, piccolo» gli augura Harry, in tono flebile.   
«Sogni d’oro anche a te» risponde Louis. E non crede di essersi mai sentito più sicuro, caldo o a casa come in quel momento. Non vuole che quella sensazione si esaurisca.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Sono insieme da ormai un mese, quando Harry chiede a Louis per la prima volta la ragione per cui non gli lascia ricambiare i lavori di mano e di bocca che egli dispensa. Louis sapeva che la domanda sarebbe arrivata molto prima, se non fosse stato per la sua determinazione a non fare nulla che potesse metterlo a disagio.   
L’ultimo mese è stato fantastico, anche se la facilità con cui le loro vite si sono intrecciate lo spaventa ancora. Ora dormono insieme la maggior parte delle notti. Harry è dovuto restare a scuola per dei laboratori di chimica, dopo le lezioni, ma comunque lo andava a trovare ogni sera, dopo cena, e rimaneva con lui. Liam e Zayn sono estremamente entusiasti a riguardo, perché Harry prepara colazioni fantastiche e sono affezionati a lui tanto quanto lo è diventato Louis, nonostante quest’ultimo non sia entusiasta all’idea di dover forzare il cibo grasso giù per la gola ogni mattina. Ma ne vale la pena se può vedere Harry con i suoi ricci scompigliati, gli occhi appannati e quel delizioso tono di voce arruffato che ha appena sveglio. Fortunatamente, riesce ancora a rifugiarsi in bagno per vomitare e prepararsi prima che, insieme, escano per andare a scuola.   
Louis pensa che forse sia strano il fatto che abbia lavato un sacco di roba del suo fidanzato, quella sera, quando è tornato da scuola, ma Harry è solito lasciare da lui i propri vestiti della sera prima; quando li raccoglie, sono sempre tutti stropicciati. Sa che solitamente dovrebbe andare fino alla lavanderia per lavarli, così come ricorda anche di quella volta in cui ha lavato il portafogli perché lo ha dimenticato in una delle tasche dei jeans, rovinando così la tessera del parcheggio. È valsa decisamente la pena diventare un po’ più domestico per il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry si sono illuminati nel momento in cui gli ha dato la sua pila di abiti puliti, quando è andato a trovarlo dopo cena.   
Guardare Harry lo porta a incrociare gli occhi, perché i loro volti sono sempre vicini, ma lui è ancora più bello, da quella prospettiva. Le guance di Louis riposano sui suoi bicipiti, le braccia sono avvolte attorno alla sua vita. La mano di Harry, che non è sotto il suo capo, gli sta grattando i capelli. Le guance sono ancora rosse per via del servizietto che gli ha dispensato poco prima e Louis non può fare a meno di avvicinarsi e strofinare un dito contro al punto in cui la sua fossetta si nasconde.   
«Lou?» lo chiama Harry, quasi mormorando alla luce della luna.   
«Mhm?»   
«Se ti faccio una domanda, mi dirai la verità anche se è qualcosa che non vuoi che io sappia, anche se pensi che la risposta non sia quello che voglio sentire?» chiede piano.   
Il cuore di Louis abbandona la pace interiore nel momento in cui egli nota che le sue sopracciglia sono leggermente aggrottate e la sua voce è seria. Harry si allunga e spinge gentilmente le proprie dita tra il ciuffo di Louis, prima di avvicinarsi e premere un bacio contro la sua fronte. Il fatto è che Louis risponderà onestamente se potrà, perché odia veramente tanto mentirgli.   
«Sì, certo. Va tutto bene, amore?» domanda, cercando di suonare calmo nonostante il nervosismo.   
«Sì, ovvio. È solo che― Sai che mi importa di te, giusto?»   
«Harry, sputa il rospo» lo intima Louis, perché davvero non riesce a sopportare la suspense.   
«Louis, ti tagli?» chiede Harry, tutto d’un fiato, e Louis realizza distrattamente di non averlo mai sentito parlare così velocemente, prima.   
«Cosa?» ribatte divertito, sedendosi immediatamente sul letto. «No! Perché avresti sentito il bisogno di chiedermelo, poi?»   
Harry imita la sua posizione, sembrando dolorosamente intimidito.   
«Mi dispiace, non arrabbiarti, per favore. È solo che― Se lo fai puoi dirmelo. Per favore, dimmi che sai che non ti giudicherei mai».   
Louis scuote il capo, completamente preso in contropiede.   
«Sì― Sì, Harry, io― Okay, so che non mi giudicheresti, ma no. Non mi taglio» balbetta. «Perché diavolo dovresti pensare una cosa simile?»   
Harry si allunga e prende una delle mani di Louis, preferendo guardare essa piuttosto che incontrare lo sguardo del ragazzo.   
«Mi ricordi un sacco mia sorella» dice, così piano che Louis fatica a sentirlo. «È che― Lei era come te. Ogni volta che qualcuno le faceva un complimento, era così chiaro non ci credesse e, tipo, era così critica verso se stessa».   
Louis scuote il capo, comunque.   
«Non capisco» ribatte piano. «Cosa dovrebbe c’entrare con l’autolesionismo?»   
«Si tagliava, Lou. Pensavo che magari fosse questa la ragione per cui non mi lasci― Non mi lasci mai vedere o toccare le tue gambe o i tuoi fianchi o lo stomaco. I suoi polsi erano sempre puliti, ma― È che non ha mai indossato pantaloncini per due anni di fila, in estate, e non ci ho nemmeno fatto troppo caso. Poi ho scoperto che si tagliava lungo le gambe e lungo i fianchi perché non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse. E tipo, era solita essere rumorosa, era solita uscire spesso proprio come facevi tu al college, e un giorno non lo era più e non sapevo fosse allora, che aveva iniziato a tagliarsi. È solo che― Non sarei in grado di perdonarmi un’altra volta, se tu stessi facendo qualcosa del genere e io mancassi tutti i segni anche con te».   
Louis riesce a vedere l’emozione negli occhi di Harry, riesce a sentirla nella sua voce.   
«Non me lo hai mai detto, prima» dichiara piano; la rabbia generata dalla domanda, dissipata.   
«Sta meglio, ora, quindi ho pensato che non fosse necessario farlo. Ma io stavo solo― Mi dispiace, mi sento stupido ad avertelo chiesto. È solo che mi sta tormentando da settimane». Harry abbassa gli occhi sulle loro mani di nuovo intrecciate.   
Louis ne libera una e la usa per sollevargli il mento.   
«Io non― Io non mi taglio, okay? Te lo prometto. Io― sono solo…» arranca alla ricerca delle parole. Non sa come spiegarglielo. «È che non mi sento a mio agio».   
«Con me?» mugugna Harry, piano, con gli occhi grandi pieni di tristezza.   
«No, Hazza. Non sei tu. non sono a mio agio con― Insomma― Con il mio corpo. Sono solo timido. Sono solo… mi dispiace, so che è strano, ma è che non sono a mio agio―».   
«No, Lou, non devi scusarti. Non c’è alcuna fretta. Per favore, non pensarlo neanche. È che ero preoccupato. Mi spiace, ma dovevo chiedertelo, perché non l’ho mai fatto con lei e avrei dovuto accorgermene prima e non avrei potuto ripetere lo stesso errore ancora una volta» risponde Harry, sommessamente. «Ti prego, non essere arrabbiato con me, Lou. È che io mi preoccupo per te».   
«Shh, Harry. Non sono arrabbiato, te lo prometto. Significa― Significa molto per me che ti preoccupi abbastanza per chiederlo, d’accordo?» replica Louis; ed è sincero, perché il suo cuore duole un po’ davanti la consapevolezza di quanto Harry si preoccupi per Gemma e magari un pochino anche per lui.   
«Okay» borbotta e Louis si sporge in avanti per dargli un bacio, così da fargli sapere che davvero non è arrabbiato.   
«Vieni qui» dice Louis, piano, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e portando con sé anche il riccio.   
Si distendono faccia a faccia ancora una volta e Louis intreccia le loro mani tra i due corpi, la sua a scomparire in quella di Harry, il quale china il capo e preme le labbra su ognuna delle nocche del più grande.   
«Tesoro, cosa intendi quando dici di non essere a tuo agio con il tuo corpo?» chiede Harry dopo un po’, mentre gli occhi cercano quelli di Louis.   
Louis non riesce a incontrare il suo sguardo e la gola inizia a prudere.   
«È un po’ difficile essere a proprio agio quando il mio corpo viene paragonato a quello di qualcuno che sembra essere stato scolpito dagli dèi» cerca di ironizzare, punzecchiando gli addominali scolpiti del riccio con aria divertita. Harry non se la beve, però.   
«Amore, ti prego, dimmi che non pensi che io sia così superficiale» lo implora, piano.   
«No, Harry» lo rimbecca Louis, dolcemente, passando la mano lungo il suo fianco, invece. «Sono fatto così, okay? È che― Non sono così completamente a mio agio nudo, a differenza tua».   
«Ti fidi di me?» chiede Harry, piano.   
Louis esita perché sì, si fida di Harry tanto quanto potrebbe fidarsi di qualcuno che non sia Zayn o Liam, ma questo non significa che sia pronto a spogliarsi. Il pensiero che Harry veda il modo in cui la sua pelle è tesa per via del grasso sui suoi fianchi o la protuberanza gonfia che è la sua pancia è abbastanza da portare la gola a bruciare. Si fida del fatto che Harry non farà mai nulla che possa farlo sentire a disagio, più che altro.   
«Sì» risponde piano, leggermente sorpreso per quanto sia vera quella risposta.   
«Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, allora, Lou. Ti prometto che non guarderò o farò nulla che tu non voglia. Ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me, okay? Ti giuro che non ti farò sentire a disagio. Lascia che ti faccia stare bene, d’accordo?» mormora Harry, piano; le sue labbra a sfregare con delicatezza contro il collo di Louis.   
«Harry» dice, ma non riesce a evitare di reclinare il capo all’indietro, lasciando che il riccio si sposti dal collo alla mandibola.   
«Voglio farti sentire tanto bene quanto tu fai sentire me, Lou» soffia, chiudendo i denti attorno al punto pulsante di Louis.   
Louis non riesce a evitare nemmeno il suono che fuoriesce dalla sua gola; è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui qualcuno l’ha toccato in quel modo. La mano di Harry è così gentile, dove il braccio è avvolto attorno a lui; la punta delle dita a massaggiargli la nuca nel modo che ama.   
«Fidati di me, per favore» lo implora. Ed è quella piccola punta di scongiuro nella sua voce che prende la decisione al posto di Louis riguardo il fatto che Harry voglia disperatamente farlo sentire bene.   
«Okay» dichiara. «Okay, mi fido».   
Harry sembra emettere un sospiro di sollievo; il suo respiro caldo e al sapore di menta contro la guancia del maggiore, una delle mani che non lascia i suoi capelli per massaggiargli il capo là dove era poggiato contro il bicipite. Si sposta, così da essere su un fianco e si china su di lui.   
Louis pensa che forse dovrebbe sentirsi intimidito come era solito sentirsi quando Hunter si sistemava in quello stesso modo, ma si tratta di Harry, quindi ovviamente non è così. La sua pelle prude appena in anticipo, perché davvero non sa cosa stia per fare il riccio, ma non sente il bisogno di fermarlo perché Harry sa che a Louis non piace essere toccato in certi posti e Louis sa che non lo metterebbe mai a disagio. Le labbra di Harry lo fanno sentire così bene quando, con gentilezza, strofinano contro il suo collo, così delicate e dolci. La sua enorme mano è altrettanto delicata e dolce quando si porta verso il basso per avvolgere il rigonfiamento attraverso lo spesso strato dei pantaloni del pigiama. Il suo tocco è esitante finché Louis non libera un suono sommesso che non è molto, ma è tutto quello che riesce a emettere. La mano di Harry si fa più sicura, mentre il corpo di Louis risponde, il suo pene che si riempie lentamente sotto il palmo del riccio. Louis non è mai stato uno molto rumoroso; la sua eccitazione è percepibile attraverso il ritmo irregolare dei suoi respiri. Respiro che si interrompe per un intero secondo quando il tocco di Harry sul suo membro si sincronizza con i denti che tracciano una scia delicata di morsi contro la clavicola.   
«Okay?» chiede Harry, con voce gentile, mentre lo guarda negli occhi.   
«Mhm, sì» soffia Louis in risposta.   
È così strano che gli occhi di Harry siano fissi su di lui. Il verde abbandona il blu solo un secondo per guizzare ai lineamenti del suo viso, prima di tornare sugli occhi. Inizialmente pensa che il minore stia solo cercando di dimostrargli di non stare guardando nulla che egli non voglia veda, ma poi realizza stare guardando i cambiamenti della sua espressione mentre si accende sempre e sempre di più e la consapevolezza lo fa arrossire fino all’inverosimile. Il suo sguardo è così tenero e le sue mani sono talmente piacevoli che Louis deve mordersi il labbro per contenersi dal gemere senza ritegno contro il suo palmo.   
«Posso?» domanda dolcemente il riccio; le dita a strofinare i lacci dei cordoni dei pantaloni del pigiama di Louis.   
Il maggiore esita appena, ma si costringe a rispondere con un ridicolo cenno del capo.   
«Okay» borbotta.   
Harry fa scivolare un dito sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e dei boxer che indossa il ragazzo e li abbassa con attenzione, il giusto per liberare il membro di Louis. Tiene i propri occhi puntati in quelli dell’altro per tutto il tempo, perché sa perfettamente che l’altro non è ancora pronto perché questi si posino sul suo corpo. E significa davvero tanto, per il maggiore, ma non riesce a fare a meno di allungare le mani per abbassare il maglione, assicurandosi che nessuna parte del suo stomaco sia esposta. Non c’è alcun giudizio nello sguardo di Harry, a quel movimento.   
Si fa avanti per baciarlo e contemporaneamente la sua mano va a chiudersi attorno al pene di Louis, mentre egli ansima dentro la sua bocca. Il palmo è ruvido ma lavora contro il membro con gentilezza fino a quando non fuoriesce liquido pre-seminale. Il pollice accarezza leggermente la punta e sparge quest’ultimo, così che quando cominci a pompare di nuovo il movimento sia fluido; Louis geme sotto il suo tocco. Harry inghiotte il suono, la lingua delicata nella bocca del maggiore mentre lo prepara.   
Louis ha analizzato le mani di Harry così tanto che ormai conosce ogni singola vena, ogni singolo callo, quella macchiolina rosea sul dito mignolo della destra, la piccola cicatrice di quando si è bruciato lavorando al forno. Conosce il dorso e il palmo e ha pensato a loro avvolte al proprio pene ogni volta in cui si è masturbato, quella settimana. Non avrebbe mai immaginato questo, però; il modo in cui Harry gira appena, al momento giusto, al modo in cui il pollice preme sulla vena nella parte sottostante con ogni spinta verso l’alto.   
Louis non è mai stato una persona rumorosa, ma non riesce a trattenere i gemiti sommessi quando Harry lascia un succhiotto sul suo collo. Louis sa di essere vicino; è passato tanto tempo ed è Harry e c’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non riesce a capire completamente, ma lo fa sentire bene. Lo fa sentire così bene avere qualcuno che si preoccupa di renderlo piacevole per lui, dandogli qualcosa in cambio invece di prendere solo. C’è una gentilezza, negli occhi di Harry, a cui non si è abituato se fuori dalla camera da letto, ma lo sguardo che ha in quel momento, con Louis così vicino all’apice, lo porta a stringere le dita attorno i boccoli scuri e a unire le loro labbra in un gesto quasi disperato. Ansima nella bocca di Harry e il riccio deve sapere che è vicino, perché aumenta il ritmo e approfondisce il bacio. Poi, all’improvviso le sue labbra si discostano da quelle di Louis e quest’ultimo emette un sospiro forte quando vanno a chiudersi attorno alla punta del suo pene.   
Louis stringe le palpebre perché è davvero troppo e nel miglior senso possibile, mentre lo ingloba con quelle labbra soffici a scivolare in basso. Harry muove il capo solo un paio di volte, prima che Louis venga con forza lungo la sua gola e lui ingoi diligentemente, lasciandosi trasportare dall’orgasmo. Poi, quando Louis è ancora disteso e con gli occhi chiusi, ansante, Harry solleva di nuovo i pantaloni del pigiama e avvolge attorno a loro le coperte.   
«Harry» soffia Louis, mentre piccole palline di luce esplodono dietro i suoi occhi. «Harry».   
«Sono qui, amore» risponde il riccio, mentre le braccia si avvolgono attorno a lui per portarlo più vicino.   
Louis si nasconde contro il suo petto, mentre egli porta le proprie braccia attorno alle sue spalle e le mani iniziano a carezzargli i capelli. Restano sdraiati in quella posizione per un po’, con la luce della Luna a filtrare, pallida, dalla finestra e a creare ombre sul petto latteo di Harry. Louis si sente fiacco e al sicuro. È un sentimento sconosciuto per lui, ma il dolore nelle ossa è passato in secondo piano per un momento e la leggerezza nella sua testa è dovuta all’orgasmo che gli ha procurato Harry, non alla fame, ed è fantastico.   
«Così bello» è tutto quello che riesce a dire mentre prende respiri profondi e regolari.   
Harry gli bacia i capelli.   
«Mi piacciono i suoni che fai» risponde piano.   
Louis sente le guance arroventarsi ed Harry ride, quando lo sente mugolare e strofinare contro il proprio collo per l’imbarazzo. Alla fine si volta, così Louis può abbracciarlo da dietro. Ha sonno ed è devastato e i ricci di Harry profumano divinamente contro il suo naso. Louis lascia sempre che sia lui ad addormentarsi per primo, dal momento che il suo russare sommesso è solito cullarlo nel mondo dei sogni. Quella notte, però, il respiro di Harry non si quieta e Louis realizza che qualcosa lo stia tenendo sveglio. Per un istante, si lascia assalire dal panico, pensando che forse la sua maglietta si sia sollevata e lo abbia visto o qualcosa del genere, poi realizza che deve per forza trattarsi di Gemma. Non sa nemmeno se sia qualcosa di cui voglia parlare o meno, ma vuole solo che sappia che si preoccupa per lui, che gli importa di lui.   
«Harry» lo chiama, dandogli un dolce bacio dietro l’orecchio. «Mi spiace per quello che è successo a Gem».   
Il riccio sospira piano, ma stringe appena le braccia di Louis attorno a sé.   
«Va tutto bene; sta bene, ora» ribatte, ma il più grande ha come la sensazione che forse, in realtà, abbia bisogno di parlarne ancora un po’.   
«Che cosa è successo?» gli domanda gentilmente, tirando appena la sua spalla così che si giri e siano faccia a faccia.   
«Lei era― Umh― Il suo fidanzato l’ha violentata. Non lo ha mai detto a nessuno e si è sempre incolpata» dice; i suoi occhi si animano in una scintilla rabbiosa che Louis non ha mai visto prima, ma sa non essere rivolta a lui. «Lui era ubriaco e lei non voleva fare― Non voleva fare sesso, quella notte e lui― Sì, insomma. Avrei voluto ucciderlo, Louis, ti giuro, ma se n’è andato per via dell’università prima che lo scoprissi».   
Louis morde il proprio labbro inferiore e sposta la mano tra i ricci perché sa essere confortante, per il minore.   
«Povera Gemma» mormora poi, in tono tremante, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi al solo pensiero.   
«Sì. Si sono lasciati subito, ma lei― Lei pensava che nessun altro l’avrebbe considerato stupro perché uscivano insieme. Così se n’è fatta carico da sola. Ho notato che era diventata più silenziosa, ma lei diceva di stare crescendo, maturando. Sono un tale idiota. Non ha indossato shorts per due cazzo di estati e non ho nemmeno pensato che fosse strano. Non so nemmeno se l’avrei mai scoperto, se solo non fossi tornato a casa prima da scuola, quel giorno. Nessuno di noi pensava ci fosse qualcuno, così lei non ha chiuso la porta del bagno e io sono entrato». A questo punto, la voce di Harry trema e Louis realizza essere sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Era seduta sulla cazzo di vasca e aveva un paio di pantaloncini che ricordo essere sempre stati azzurri e potevo vedere il sangue rappreso sulla stoffa, come se fossero lo stesso paio che usava ogni volta che si tagliava, come se avesse una specie di rituale o qualcosa del genere. E penso che fosse così. E c’erano questi tre tagli appena sopra le ginocchia. Sopra le cazzo di ginocchia. Perché non aveva più pelle sui fianchi. E stava semplicemente lasciando che il sangue fluisse fuori da essi, non stava nemmeno cercando di fermarlo».   
Le lacrime iniziano a uscire, ora che ha terminato il racconto, e Louis lo preme più vicino, sentendo il cuore dolere per Harry. Egli lascia che lo avvolga e nasconde il viso contro il suo maglione, mentre il più grande muove la mano su e giù lungo la schiena, baciandogli i capelli.   
«Non è colpa tua se non lo hai capito prima, Harry; non puoi incolparti per questo» dice piano.   
«No, Louis. Avrei dovuto sapere che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando si è allontanata. Siamo sempre stati così uniti» mormora e scuote il capo. «Mi ha pregato di non dirlo alla mamma, ma io avevo solo tredici anni e non sapevo cosa fare. Dovevo dirglielo. L’ha mandata via, in riabilitazione, perché non aveva ancora diciotto anni e ho pensato che mi avrebbe sicuramente odiato».   
«Ma non lo ha fatto» interviene Louis, con voce dolce, continuando a muovere la mano contro la schiena del minore.   
«No, non l’ha fatto. Mi ha ringraziato per averla fatta aiutare, una volta tornata a casa. Ma avrei potuto farlo prima, Louis. Se solo avessi aperto i miei cazzo di occhi» piagnucola, le mani a stringersi a pugno contro il maglione del maggiore.   
«È per questo che la chiami ogni giorno?» gli chiede.   
Harry tira su con il naso e annuisce.   
«Spero di riuscire a capirlo dal suo tono di voce, se mai dovesse rattristarsi in quel modo ancora una volta. È difficile quando è così lontana».   
Louis è stato testimone delle telefonate giornaliere tra i due fratelli perché lui la chiama ogni giorno alle cinque. Riesce a capire quanto siano legati solo ascoltando le conversazioni. Le racconta ogni dettaglio della sua giornata e poi si ammutolisce mentre ascolta la sua. Di solito sono chiacchiere veloci, quindi Louis non ha mai realmente capito l’importanza che hanno per Harry, prima d’ora; ha sempre pensato che fosse un gesto dolce. E non è mai riuscito a fare a meno di amare il modo in cui le diceva: “Oh, sai, io e Lou siamo andati a fare una passeggiata; è stato davvero carino, sì, lui è spettacolare, tutto è perfetto”. Era bello sapere che Harry parlava apertamente di Louis fin da subito, era bello sapere di essere importante a sufficienza per essere argomento di discussione con la sorella.   
«Sei un fratello fantastico, Harry» gli dice. «Hai fatto la cosa giusta, hai parlato così che tua sorella potesse ricevere aiuto. Non è colpa tua se non lo hai notato prima, però l’hai aiutata e questo è ciò che conta realmente».   
«Sei la prima persona a cui l’abbia mai detto» confessa piano, dopo un po’ di silenzio. «Quando i miei amici mi chiedevano dove fosse, rispondevo sempre che era in vacanza. Non ho mai detto a nessuno quanto mi sia sentito di merda per quello che è successo».   
Louis preme un bacio contro la punta del naso di Harry e viene ricompensato con un piccolo sorriso umido.   
«Grazie per avermelo detto, love. E grazie per aver controllato. E per essere paziente» risponde con tono sommesso. E intende ogni singola parola pronunciata.   
«Sei bellissimo» dichiara Harry, come se fosse una risposta normale a quello che Louis ha appena detto.   
Louis pensa che forse sia un test per vedere se reagisce nel modo in cui era solita reagire Gemma, ma si sta abituando a quelle parole. Magari era solito reagire come lei ma si sente in grado di tenere il rossore sotto controllo, in quei giorni, e non abbassa più automaticamente lo sguardo. È strano che non sembri più una bugia sfacciata; magari è arrivato anche a credere che, per qualche ragione, Harry non sia completamente disgustato da lui. Bellissimo è comunque una parola troppo generosa, ma forse quel ragazzo pensa davvero che sia accettabile. Fa solo schifo il fatto che forse il suo volto sia appena riscattabile, ma sa che non importerà quando Harry lo vedrà nudo. Almeno Louis non sente più il bisogno di protestare, quando lo definisce bellissimo.   
«Mai quanto te» risponde, strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia mentre Harry lo stringe più vicino, con la sua enorme mano a carezzare teneramente il capo.   
«Tu sei più bellissimo» protesta Harry, dandogli un’infinità di baci sul volto.   
«Più bellissimo non esiste nemmeno» ribatte egli, ridacchiando e sciogliendosi appena sotto l’ondata di baci.   
«Allora sei il più bello in assoluto» si corregge quindi; le labbra a strofinare delicatamente contro la mandibola di Louis.   
«Sono d’accordo sul discordare. Riuscirai a dormire, ora, dolcezza?» domanda gentilmente. «Altrimenti posso farti un po’ di latte caldo con la cannella e possiamo parlare ancora un po’».   
Harry mugugna e gli bacia una guancia.   
«No, sto meglio ora. Riuscirò a dormire. Grazie, tesoro. E grazie per avermi permesso di raccontarti di Gem».   
«Puoi dirmi tutto, Hazza» replica Louis.   
«Lo so». Harry sorride lievemente. Gli lascia poi un lungo e dolce bacio, girandosi e spostandosi indietro, così da essere premuto contro il petto di Louis. È la posizione che assumono per dormire, ora: i loro corpi intrecciati l’uno all’altro, Harry che intreccia le proprie dita con quelle di Louis e Louis che stringe forte le proprie braccia attorno a lui, prima di sospirare contento. Strofina il naso contro i ricci ormai familiari, chiedendosi come abbia fatto a essere così fortunato da essere insieme a quel ragazzo da un mese e quanto a lungo durerà. 

~ 

Stanno insieme da tre mesi quando Harry dice a Louis di amarlo.   
Louis non ha mai avuto un fidanzato come lui, che è così fiero di tenerlo per mano all’aperto o di baciarlo in pubblico, così non si è mai nemmeno costruito un’opinione riguardo alle dimostrazioni d’affetto in pubblico. Ora che è con Harry, però, sa di amarle. Ama il modo in cui Harry porta il proprio braccio attorno alle sue spalle con fare protettivo o quando le loro dita si intrecciano, o quando gli ruba un bacio ogni tanto solo perché ne ha voglia e senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno li stia guardando. Lo fa sentire desiderato ed è qualcosa che non prova da un sacco di tempo.   
Alle persone dell’università non importa, non sono neanche l’unica coppia gay, lì dentro, e Louis pensa che forse la loro generazione stia davvero diventando più tollerante. È così a suo agio con Harry che gli sembra naturale sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi per dargli un bacio; si inserisce con facilità contro il suo fianco mentre stanno camminando per i corridoi. Louis è talmente a suo agio che si dimentica che forse il mondo reale non è così tollerante come le persone della sua età che frequentano l’università.   
Lo dimentica fino a quando la parola “frocio” non viene sputata loro nel negozio di ferramenta, un giorno. Erano andati a comprare una chiave inglese perché i rubinetti degli appartamenti perdevano ed Harry li avrebbe aggiustati. Ha sempre detto di essere bravo con gli attrezzi perché era solito svolgere piccoli lavoretti di riparazione per sua madre, prima che incontrasse il suo patrigno, quando ancora non potevano permettersi dei tecnici per la loro casa fatiscente nel Cheshire. Louis è venuto a sapere che per un periodo, quando erano solo lui, la madre e Gemma, avevano vissuto con i soldi contati. Il picco nella sua crescita l’ebbe nel periodo in cui i soldi erano scarsi e anche se aveva giurato a sua madre non essere un problema andare in giro con i pantaloni un po’ più corti, lei aveva insistito per comprargli il paio di jeans o di scarpe di cui aveva bisogno. Si era sempre sentito in colpa perché pensava che anche Gemma o sua madre avrebbero dovuto avere qualcosa di nuovo, ma sapeva che non potevano permetterselo. Aveva desiderato smettere di crescere.   
Harry gli ha spiegato che il suo patrigno è un buon uomo e si prende cura di tutti loro, ora, ma il senso di colpa è comunque rimasto. Harry è all’università grazie a una borsa di studio, ma il suo patrigno lo aiuta con le spese extra. Significa molto per lui, perché può concentrarsi sui corsi invece di avere un lavoro part-time, ma la percezione del denaro non lo ha mai abbandonato, perciò è ancora molto attento quando si tratta di spendere perché si preoccupa più che Gemma e sua madre abbiano ciò di cui hanno bisogno.   
Hanno finito per parlare di come Louis fosse entrato all’università grazie a una borsa di studio come lui, ma Harry ha chiesto come facesse a sostenere la sua parte di affitto dell’appartamento, seppur condiviso, della spesa e delle altre cose, perciò Louis gli ha raccontato del fondo fiduciario che suo nonno gli aveva lasciato. Liam e Zayn hanno un legame profondo con i loro genitori, i quali sono ben felici di pagare l’affitto e le bollette così che i ragazzi non debbano lavorare e studiare allo stesso tempo. Louis deve stare molto attento con i propri acquisti, però, perché l’eredità è letteralmente tutto quello che ha finché non potrà iniziare a guadagnare per contro proprio una volta conclusi gli studi.   
Quando glielo spiega, evita il fatto che suo nonno sia morto prima che si dichiarasse gay, altrimenti sarebbe stato immediatamente diseredato. La conversazione si è spostata troppo vicino alla sua famiglia, ma Harry non ha battuto ciglio quando Louis ha cambiato velocemente argomento. È bravo quando si tratta di lasciare perdere quello che mette a disagio Louis e quest’ultimo glien’è grato.   
Louis ha fatto del suo meglio per essere sincero con Harry perché egli lo è sempre, sorprendentemente, riguardo qualsiasi cosa. Da suo canto, ci sono cose sulle quali non può esserlo, come l’ultima volta che ha mangiato o cosa stava facendo in bagno, ma queste piccole bugie lo fanno sentire in colpa, così si assicura di essere onesto riguardo tutto il resto. È solo che a volte lascia da parte gli eventi negativi, quando racconta a Harry le cose.   
Stanno camminando lungo la parete decorata con le finestre in Home Depot ed Harry lo sta facendo ridere discutendo riguardo a quanto siano atroci le fantasie delle tende. È una tipica domenica per loro; non fanno niente di troppo entusiasmante, ma fanno quasi tutto insieme. Il braccio di Harry è attorno le spalle di Louis e Louis ha la propria mano nella tasca posteriore di Harry, il quale sta facendo stravaganti gesti con le mani e smorfie esagerate mentre solleva i diversi tessuti delle tende. Louis si nasconde contro il suo maglione cucito a mano per soffocare le risate, ma questo non impedisce a nessuno dei due di sentire il “froci” che viene soffiato alle loro spalle.   
Il capo di Louis si solleva di scatto e osserva il sorriso spegnersi sul volto di Harry. La parola si cristallizza nelle vene come un coltello nell’orecchio, ma il maggiore cerca di restare impassibile. Guardano entrambi alle loro spalle l’uomo che sta camminando lontano, oltre lo scaffale, come se non avesse detto nulla. Indossa una giacca completamente nera e un paio di jeans, probabilmente è nel pieno dei suoi trent’anni, discretamente alto e ben piazzato. È a metà strada, ormai, e se non fosse stato l’unica persona lì attorno, non sarebbe nemmeno stato così chiaro che l’insulto fosse giunto da lui. Se non fosse che a un certo punto guarda alle proprie spalle e il suo odio è visibile nell’occhiata di rimprovero che lancia loro e su tutto il suo viso.   
Apparentemente è sufficiente per Harry, perché all’improvviso non è più al fianco di Louis; sta affrettandosi lungo la corsia, dietro l’uomo che ha girato l’angolo come se non avesse appena sputato un appellativo dispregiativo a due sconosciuti. Il cuore gli salta in gola e si lancia all’inseguimento, fermando il riccio per un braccio prima che possa andare troppo lontano. Lui non lo nota neanche, fino a quando l’altro non punta i piedi e non usa tutta la forza che ha per tirare il suo braccio. Non riesce a smuoverlo, ma almeno riesce a fermarlo quando egli nota la flebile presa. Harry si volta e vede Louis avvinghiarglisi addosso; sembra confuso e aggrotta le sopracciglia come se non capisse per quale ragione l’abbia fermato.   
«Per favore, no, Harry» lo prega. «Non ne vale la pena».   
La sua espressione contrariata si fa più profonda.   
«Louis, le persone come quella―».   
«Le persone come quella sono delle stronze e nulla di quello che tu dirai o farai sarà in grado di cambiare questo fatto. per favore non― No. Prendiamo la chiave inglese e andiamocene» implora Louis.   
Gli occhi di Harry cercano il suo viso per un secondo, prima che sospiri e faccia scomparire il piglio.   
«D’accordo, amore» dice, abbassando il mento per dare a Louis un bacio dolce. «Va bene».   
Louis ricambia il bacio ma si ritrova a combattere con il bisogno di guardare alle proprie spalle per essere sicuro che nessuno stia guardando e si odia. Quando Harry allunga la mano per prendere la sua, la nasconde nelle tasche, dopodiché non è più in grado di guardarlo negli occhi.   
Harry sospira appena, ma non commenta e Louis glien’è grato. Non vede la confusione o il dolore che passa attraverso il viso del riccio perché i suoi occhi sono puntati alle scarpe.   
Non dicono nulla mentre Harry sceglie l’attrezzo di cui hanno bisogno e nemmeno mentre pagano; non dicono nulla mentre camminano verso l’auto e nemmeno mentre guidano verso casa. Harry non cerca di prendere la mano di Louis mentre guida come farebbe normalmente e Louis non si mette a giocherellare con la radio. La parola sta risuonando per la sua mente come un parassita, risvegliando pensieri e sentimenti che aveva combattuto a lungo per sopprimere.   
Tornano in appartamento e Liam, Zayn e Niall chiamano il loro “ciao” da qualsiasi punto del salotto in cui si erano accomodati per giocare ai videogames. Niall si è inserito senza problemi nel gruppo, quindi è spesso a casa loro; Louis si assicura di sedere sempre al suo fianco, a cena, perché prende sempre metà del cibo che ha nel piatto senza porre domande se gli viene offerto. Harry ricambia il saluto e nessuno nota che la sua voce è spenta, ma Louis sì. Mugugna un saluto e poggia la chiave inglese in cucina, prima di prendere il riccio per mano e portarlo in camera. Sente Niall fischiare ma non ci fa caso, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle una volta entrati. Harry non dice nulla, va solamente a sedersi sul bordo del letto.   
Louis si avvicina e si rannicchia sul materasso in modo da essere alle sue spalle. Harry non si muove, continuando a dargli le spalle. Louis non sa veramente cosa dire o fare ma sa di averlo ferito. Sa che probabilmente non è la prima volta che viene chiamato in quel modo, ma quel che è certo è che Harry non gliene fa una colpa, dal momento che era pronto a raggiungere quell’uomo e prendere le sue difese. Sente di nuovo il senso di colpa attanagliargli lo stomaco, la consapevolezza che Harry gli stia dando così tanto, che si stia aprendo sempre di più senza ottenere nulla in cambio. Perché Louis non riesce. È troppo difficile per lui, perché si sente debole ogni minuto di ogni giorno, ma Harry non lo guarda mai come se fosse tutto tranne che perfetto e davvero non vuole che questo cambi quando egli realizzerà quanto sia incasinato. E non può fargli questo, non può vedere le spalle curvarsi per causa sua.   
Si muove sulle ginocchia fino a essere proprio dietro di lui, poi le spinge in fuori, così che siano accanto quelle di Harry mentre lui è seduto tra di esse. Porta le mani attorno alla sua vita e si preme il più vicino possibile, finché ogni singolo centimetro di distanza tra le loro pelli non svanisce. Si sente piccolo e insignificante premuto contro la sua schiena, perché non può alzarsi in piedi in modo da essere più alto di lui come fanno quando sono distesi. Seduto alle sue spalle, Louis a malapena riesce a raggiungerle e il modo in cui il più piccolo è goffamente poggiato contro il suo petto gli impedisce di guardare oltre esse.   
Louis non si sente ancora sufficientemente vicino a Harry e non riesce a sopportare il fatto che il minore non si sia sciolto sotto il suo tocco come al solito. Sposta i palmi delle mani sotto l’orlo del maglione che indossa e apre le dita sulla pelle soffice e calda del suo stomaco. Gli addominali sussultano appena e Louis sa essere perché le sue mani sono fredde, ma Harry non protesta. Poggia la guancia contro la sua schiena e cerca di trovare un modo per spiegarsi senza aprire l’intero barattolo di merda che è il suo passato.   
«Mi dispiace, Harry» esordisce piano, aumentando la presa. «Non sono abituato a quello che abbiamo. Non ho mai avuto una relazione come questa, prima, dove dovessi preoccuparmi dell’affetto in pubblico e di questo genere di cose. Ma voglio questo, con te; amo avere questa cosa. Amo il fatto che non ti importi che le persone sappiano che stiamo insieme, amo quando mi tieni stretto e mi baci davanti a tutti o cose del genere e nulla cambierà questo fatto. Non mi interessa di quello che ha detto quello stronzo. Non mi interesserebbe nemmeno se accadesse ogni singola volta che usciamo. Non è questo, è solo che―».   
«Louis, va bene così. Non devi spiegarti per forza» sospira Harry.   
È tipico: non vuole mai farlo sentire a disagio, ma questo gli dimostra quanto Harry meriti che sia lui ad aprirsi, per una volta. Le braccia del minore vanno a coprire quelle di Louis e, quando le loro dita si intrecciano, Louis ottiene la conferma che Harry meriti davvero che lo lasci entrare, per una volta. È consapevole di stargli porgendo pezzi di sé da portare via quando avrà deciso di andarsene, ma si ripete valerne la pena perché non riesce a sopportare di sentirlo sospirare. Pensa che sia meglio essere nascosto dalla sua schiena, magari sarà più semplice parlare di quelle cose senza doverlo guardare negli occhi.   
«Quando sono uscito dal ripostiglio, il mio amico – lo eravamo da sempre perché era il mio vicino – ehm… Stan. Quando sono uscito dal ripostiglio mi ha fermato per picchiarmi mentre stavo camminando verso casa, una notte, dopo il lavoro. Lui mi ha― Ehm― Letteralmente pestato a sangue, a essere franchi. Quindi sì― In pratica mi sono trascinato a casa e immagino di essere svenuto perché quando mi sono svegliato avevo saltato scuola e Liam e Zayn erano nella mia camera da letto a dare di matto. Mi hanno portato in ospedale; ne sono uscito con una commozione cerebrale e un paio di costole rotte e ho dovuto mettere dei punti sotto al mento. Tu non l’avresti saputo perché non sarei tornato a scuola fino a quando il mio viso non fosse guarito. Ma dato che ho saltato gli allenamenti per una settimana, Stan ha avuto il tempo per convincere buona parte della squadra di calcio a firmare una petizione perché io venissi sollevato dal mio ruolo di capitano e cacciato. Hanno detto al coach che fosse perché non mi sono più fatto sentire, ma in realtà era per via della mia omosessualità; alcuni di loro sono stati abbastanza gentili da dirmi che non avrebbero voluto che controllassi i loro genitali nei camerini. Quindi ho lasciato. Anche Liam voleva farlo, ma non gliel’ho permesso. Voleva anche uccidere Stan e l’ho pregato di non fare niente, ma si sono scontrati e lo ha mandato in ospedale con una commozione cerebrale. Io non ero lì, ma a quanto pare Zayn lo ha dovuto trascinare via. Dopo questo, Stan e la squadra mi hanno lasciato in pace per la maggiore e io avevo ancora i miei amici a cui non importava che fossi gay e praticamente chiunque, a parte loro, mi trattava come sempre. Eppure non sono mai uscito con nessuno del mio anno perché sapevo che avrei tirato in ballo quella merda ancora una volta. Poi, quando sono entrato all’università, le mie relazioni non sono mai state come la nostra e non sono mai veramente uscito con qualcuno che volesse tenermi per mano o baciarmi o chissà che altro in pubblico. Quindi, insomma― È passato tanto tempo da quando qualcuno mi ha dato del frocio, credo, non dai tempi del college, e mi ha preso in contropiede, penso. Ma non avrei dovuto reagire così stupidamente e spero che tu voglia ancora tenermi per mano e baciarmi, perché amo quando lo fai. Mi spiace essere stato un cretino. Non voglio che tu dica nulla riguardo alla cosa di Stan perché è passato e non voglio parlarne. Io, ehm… Mi sono sentito come se meritassi di sapere perché mi sono tipo bloccato. Ma ti prometto che non reagirò così un’altra volta e voglio ancora tenere la tua mano, se me lo premetterai, e voglio ancora prendere i tuoi baci se vorrai darmene e sì, mi dispiace, Harry».   
Il silenzio resta nell’aria una volta che Louis termina il suo discorso, ma non è pesante. Harry non ha lasciato la sua mano o tolto le braccia da dove sovrastano quelle di Louis attorno alla vita. Louis riesce a sentire il respiro regolare di Harry con il sollevarsi e appiattirsi dalla propria mano sul suo stomaco, da sotto il maglione, e gli sta bene stare seduto per un po’ nel silenzio. Non raccontava quella storia da anni. L’unica volta in cui si è avvicinato all’argomento è stato quando Harry gli ha raccontato del suo coming out e anche a quel punto ha odiato ripensarci.   
È diverso, però, questa volta. È come esalare un respiro trattenuto troppo a lungo. Dirlo a voce alta a qualcuno dopo che si è seppellito il ricordo per così tanto tempo è stranamente liberatorio. Lentamente realizza che l’insulto biascicato da parte di uno sconosciuto faccia meno male di uno lanciato da persone che credeva essere suoi amici o da quello borbottato nella propria casa, là dove si supponeva avesse una famiglia che lo amasse. Può sopportare gli sconosciuti e il loro essere teste di cazzo; ne vale la pena se è con Harry.   
«Lou» soffia egli, muovendosi per girarsi restando tra le sue braccia. Louis conosce quel tono di voce, perciò aumenta la presa in modo che non possa muoversi; non vuole la sua compassione, vuole solo il suo perdono.   
«No, Haz, per favore― Non voglio parlare più di Stan se― Se per te va bene― Ti prego. Vorrei― Pensi di potermi perdonare per essere stato un idiota?» chiede piano.   
«Tesoro mio, non sono mai stato arrabbiato con te» risponde Harry. «Pensavo che stessi per dirmi che non avremmo potuto più tenerci per mano in pubblico o qualcosa del genere e ho― L’avrei odiato perché onestamente quando non siamo insieme è come se non potessi pensare nel modo giusto; impazzirei se non potessi più allungarmi per toccarti una volta entrato nel mio campo visivo». Si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata, ma la sua voce è dolce.   
Louis nasconde il sorriso contro la sua spalla e scuote il capo.   
«Nah, gioia. Non voglio cambiare nulla di ciò che siamo, okay?»   
«Okay» risponde Harry e Louis riesce a percepire il sorriso attraverso il suo tono. «Sono autorizzato a girarmi e coccolarti, ora?»   
Louis ride e allenta la presa, allontanandosi per distendersi sul proprio lato del letto. Il sorriso di Harry è soffice quando si volta e si sdraia al suo fianco in modo che si stiano guardando in faccia. Harry si avvicina e intreccia le loro caviglie prima di allungare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis e premerlo contro di sé.   
Louis nasconde felicemente il volto contro il suo petto e muove le proprie braccia attorno alla sua vita. muove le mani sotto il suo maglione, accarezzando la pelle calda e soffice, e lascia che il suo calore lo inondi. Lo sente premere un bacio tra i propri capelli.   
«Sei così caldo» mugugna Louis, perché Harry è il suo termosifone personale, sempre intento a cacciare il freddo dalle sue ossa doloranti.   
«So che questa è l’unica ragione per cui accetti di avermi attorno, Louis Tomlinson. Perché sei costantemente gelato e io sono caldo e comodo» dichiara Harry, fingendosi ferito.   
Louis si limita a muoversi più vicino, facendo scivolare le proprie ginocchia tra le gambe sue gambe e sollevando il mento per lasciare un bacio contro il suo punto pulsante. Le lunghe dita di Harry corrono attraverso i suoi capelli, carezzandoli con aria assente, ed davvero piacevole e familiare.   
«Questa è una delle mille ragioni, credimi» sussurra Louis.   
Non dicono altro per un po’, ma non è inusuale per loro. È ancora strano per Louis il modo in cui si sente; è come se stesse imparando di Harry tanto dai suoi silenzi quanto dalle sue parole. Sa che il loro tempo insieme è quasi terminato; sono passati tre mesi, dopotutto, ed Harry sicuramente si stancherà presto di lui. Sa che non potrà essere abbastanza fortunato da averlo un po’ più a lungo, così utilizza quei silenzi per rendere Harry un ricordo. Memorizza il modo lento e rilassato in cui respira, la forte espansione delle costole sotto i muscoli. Memorizza il modo in cui le sue dita lo fanno sentire quando si muovono attraverso le sue spalle e quando passano tra i suoi capelli. Memorizza il profilo del suo corpo e i suoni che produce. Ma più di tutto, cerca di memorizzare il modo in cui Harry lo fa sentire. Così, forse, quando se ne sarà andato, Louis potrà attaccarsi ai ricordi, per quanto patetico possa suonare, per costringersi a resistere fino a quando non sarà in grado di costruire di nuovo i muri che per lui ha abbattuto.   
Harry lo fa sentire leggero. Di quella leggerezza simile all’assenza di gravità che Louis moriva dalla voglia di provare per tutti e tre gli anni precedenti. Vuole occupare anche il più piccolo spazio, per quanto fisicamente possibile, vuole essere in grado di infilarsi nelle crepe tra le assi del pavimento in modo che nessuno debba prestargli attenzione. Vuole essere piccolo e insignificante all’esterno allo stesso modo in cui si sente all’interno. Vuole essere senza peso così può volare via dal dolore. Se non fosse che tutto lo àncora al terreno depositandosi sulle sue spalle e non importa quanto impegno metta nel tentativo di alleggerirsi sempre di più. Le cose che gli procurano dolore e che lo tengono a terra sporgono da lui esattamente come il grasso dai suoi fianchi e il rigonfiamento dalla sua pancia.   
Harry fa sentire Louis senza peso perché quando è tra le sue braccia, quando le loro labbra sono premute insieme, quando il suo sorriso è su di sé, tutto il resto si allontana per un po’. Il peso che lo trascina costantemente verso il basso si solleva per qualche istante e gli permette di volare via assieme a Harry. Vuole ricordare come sia provare quelle cose, perché sa che il dolore che Harry lascerà dietro di sé quando se ne andrà si aggiungerà al peso, lo schiaccerà al suolo, contro il cemento come un insetto che viene pestato da una scarpa. Magari se riuscirà a ricordare la sensazione di volare al suo fianco, non dovrà rimpiangerlo più avanti, quando egli lo lascerà cadere.   
«Sai, la storia di quello che ti ha fatto quel pezzo di merda di Stan è la prima cosa in assoluto su cui tu ti sia mai aperto con me da quando ci siamo incontrati» dice Harry in tono sommesso; le labbra a strofinare contro i capelli di Louis mentre parla.   
Il maggiore emette un lieve sospiro e annuisce.   
«Lo so» dice. «E mi dispiace per questo, mi dispiace impiegarci sempre tanto. Tu sei sempre così sincero, con me, e io sono una merda quando si tratta di esserlo. Non voglio chiuderti fuori è solo che― Non lo so. Mi dispiace».   
Harry scuote il capo velocemente.   
«No, Louis. Ti prego, non scusarti. Davvero. So quanto sia difficile per te, quindi significa davvero tanto che tu me l’abbia raccontato» s’interrompe e gli bacia una tempia. «Amore, aspetterò finché ne avrai bisogno per qualsiasi cosa tu voglia darmi».   
Louis sente un nodo di emozioni depositarsi in gola e deve deglutire diverse volte prima che effettivamente si allontani. Non si abituerà mai alla sincerità nella voce di Harry; gli rende quasi impossibile credere alle sue parole.   
«Perché sei così giusto con me?» chiede Louis, ponendo a voce alta l’interrogativo che si rivolge almeno mille volte al giorno.   
Harry scrolla le spalle e strofina il naso contro il suo ciuffo.   
«Perché ti amo, Louis» dichiara con facilità.   
Il fiato gli muore in gola, gli occhi si sgranano anche con il volto premuto contro il suo collo. Il cuore comincia ad arrancare nel petto e la bocca gli sembra piena di cotone. Harry non gliel’ha mai detto prima e Louis non ha idea di come dovrebbe reagire. Non è un idiota, sa che Harry si sta sbagliando. Magari pensa di amarlo ma non è affatto possibile. Louis è la cosa più lontana dall’essere amabile. Non ha una singola caratteristica che valga la pena amare, specialmente se a farlo è lui. Lo ha accettato tanto tempo fa. Si rammenta di non credere affatto nell’amore, ma in realtà non crede che esista per sé.   
Come potrebbe, una persona, amare qualcuno come lui? Come potrebbe, qualcuno come Harry, amare qualcuno come lui? Non potrebbe, non è possibile. Harry pensa di farlo perché ha questa immagine romanticizzata di Louis che ha creato per se stesso, ma non è reale. Harry non lo conosce nemmeno. Harry non sa quali demoni siedano sulle sue spalle e quali alimentino il fuoco dell’odio che prova nei confronti di se stesso, nelle profondità delle viscere. Harry non sa il casino che è il passato di Louis, il fatto che nemmeno la sua famiglia sia stato in grado di amarlo. Harry non sa che sotto quei maglioni larghi e quei pantaloni dalla gamba larga Louis è grasso e rivoltante. Harry non sa che dentro, Louis è tanto patetico quanto lo è all’esterno.   
No, Harry non lo fa, non può farlo; non può amare Louis. Povero Harry, con il suo desiderio di trovare la storia d’amore in tutto quello che vede e ovunque vada, sempre a vedere il meglio delle persone, la fiaba dietro ogni cosa. Sta guardando Louis con la sua visione distorta dell’amore e lo sta scambiando erroneamente per qualcosa di desiderabile.   
Sa di doversi discostare, di dover cercare di fare del suo meglio per spiegare a quel povero ragazzo che non può realmente amarlo, che è confuso e finalmente si renderà conto che è così, che Louis non merita il suo amore. Sa che dovrebbe, ma è ancora impietrito perché nessuno, oltre a Liam o Zayn, gli ha mai detto di volergli bene e la parte peggiore è che suona come una cosa giusta quando esce dalla bocca di Harry. Suona così sincera.   
«Niente panico» dice Harry con gentilezza e un piccolo sorriso nel tono di voce. «So che non credi nelle storie d’amore o nei romanzi o tutte quelle cose lì e va bene, non è un problema. Tu non devi dirmi nulla in cambio, per nessuna ragione, se non vuoi, ma io te lo dirò perché meriti di sapere di essere amato».   
Louis riesce a emettere un lieve mugolio almeno per fargli sapere che ha sentito, ma ha bisogno di tutte le proprie forze per non dire a Harry quanto si stia sbagliando. Louis sa che non sarà affatto come quando gli dice di essere bellissimo. Anche se ancora non gli crede, si sta lentamente abituando a sentirselo dire, non sussulta nemmeno più quando Harry lo fa. Eppure non è la stessa cosa; non si abituerà mai a Harry che gli dice “ti amo”. 

~ 

Sono insieme da quattro mesi quando Louis decide di aver bisogno di mostrarsi a Harry; di mostrarsi per intero. Aveva ragione quando aveva pensato che non si sarebbe mai abituato a sentirgli dire “ti amo”. Non importa quante volte quelle parole scivolino fuori con tanta facilità dalle sue labbra color ciliegia; ogni volta lo colpiscono ancora con la violenza di un treno merci.   
Alla fine cede, un giorno, quando per poco non ricambia quelle due parole.   
Sono nella stanza di Harry al dormitorio e una delle finestre è socchiusa perché la pioggia estiva si sta rarefacendo e sta iniziando a scaldarsi.   
Louis sta iniziando a preoccuparsi perché non sarà in grado di nascondersi sotto maglioni larghi ancora a lungo e le magliette non fanno molto per mascherare le sue braccia penzolanti o il suo stomaco sporgente. Harry ricambia i servizietti di Louis quasi ogni volta, ora, ma continua a non fare nulla che possa metterlo a disagio. Non si lamenta per non essere ancora riuscito a vedere altri centimetri del suo corpo all’infuori dello spazio tra i pantaloni e il maglione, quando le mutande sono abbassate per liberare il suo pene. Non si lamenta di non essere ancora autorizzato a toccargli i fianchi o la vita. È così paziente e dolce e gli dice di amarlo tutto il tempo e così liberamente, come se non fosse chissà quanto importante.   
Sono sdraiati sul letto di Harry, Niall è fuori da qualche parte, probabilmente con Liam e Zayn all’appartamento. C’è un film a fare da sottofondo, ma non gli stanno davvero prestando attenzione. Harry sta adulando Louis da un po’, tracciando il profilo delle sue sopracciglia con la punta delle dita, testando gli spigoli degli zigomi con le labbra, sentendo la consistenza del ciuffo di Louis contro il proprio palmo. Gli occhi di Louis sono chiusi perché anche se Harry ha spesso questi momenti in cui si limita a esplorare le parti di quel ragazzo che è autorizzato a toccare, Louis non sta realmente prestando attenzione. Louis non è sicuro; magari è la morbidezza nei suoi tocchi, magari è la tenerezza negli occhi di Harry quando finalmente egli apre i propri, magari è il sorriso sulle sue labbra che Louis sa essere riservato a lui. Non lo sa, magari è tutto combinato, ma per un momento riesce a immaginare un mondo in cui Harry potrebbe davvero amarlo. E non gli riesce così difficile immaginare che anche lui lo amerebbe.   
«Ti amo» dice Harry in quel momento, come ha fatto milioni di volte prima di questa.   
Se non fosse che le labbra di Louis sono pronte a schiudersi per ricambiare quando egli sente il peso delle parole sulla lingua; riesce a sentirle rimbalzare nella sua mente, riesce a immaginare quale sarebbe la faccia di Harry se finalmente trovasse il coraggio di ricambiare quelle due parole. È così vicino, così dolorosamente vicino a dirgli “ti amo anche io”, prima che il suo cervello si riprenda e si ricolleghi al cuore e al corpo e fermi quelle parole prima che escano. Le deglutisce e si obbliga a chiudere la bocca, a distendere un sorriso, lo stesso che gli rivolge Harry tutte le volte che glielo dice. Louis pensa che forse Harry sappia fosse sul punto di ricambiare, perché c’è una scintilla nei suoi occhi, quando gli bacia le labbra eppure, ovviamente, è troppo gentile per dire qualcosa.   
È proprio in quel momento che Louis decide di non poter continuare in quel modo; non è giusto nei confronti di Harry e lui non è abbastanza forte per andare avanti. Non è abbastanza forte da permettersi di amare Harry perché è qualcosa da cui sa non riuscirebbe a riprendersi quando egli esaurirà la sua scorta d’amore e se ne andrà. Ha bisogno di mettere un punto e finire tutto ora. Sa che dovrà lasciare che Harry lo veda nudo, che dovrà mostrargli quanto sia difettoso in realtà, quanto inamabile sia. Sa che farà male quando Harry lo guarderà e realizzerà di non amarlo più, che non lo ha mai realmente amato nemmeno inizialmente, ma Louis sa anche che farà molto meno male che concedere a se stesso di innamorarsi di Harry Styles.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Facebook → https://www.facebook.com/NamelessSam/  
> Twitter → https://twitter.com/nameless_sam26  
> Wattpad → https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> Efp → http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243
> 
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Louis è un po’ spento quella sera, Harry ne è sicuro. È stato silenzioso al suo arrivo, gli ha rivolto un piccolo sorriso senza alcuna rughetta vicino gli occhi, si è torturato il ciuffo per tutto il tempo e quando gli ha chiesto se stesse bene, la sua voce ha fatto quella cosa che la fa alzare di un’ottava, lasciando che le parole uscissero un po’ troppo frettolose quando ha risposto affermativamente. Così Harry aspetta, perché conosce Louis e perché sa che se facesse pressioni il ragazzo si chiuderebbe ancora di più e si allontanerebbe.   
Gli dice di amarlo, giusto perché lo sappia, e come suo solito Louis si limita a sorridere con le labbra premute insieme. A Harry non importa, però, perché pensa che forse la bocca sia sigillata per trattenere quelle parole che stava quasi per dirgli la settimana prima. Labbra chiuse per trattenere il “ti amo anche io”.   
Louis ha sere come quella, di tanto in tanto, quando è solo un po’ più rinchiuso nella sua armatura rispetto al solito, ma Harry si limita ad agire in modo da persuaderlo a uscirne. Conosce molti dei suoi muri fin dall’inizio, esattamente come sa che dietro di essi si trova un Louis fragile. È così ovvio dal modo in cui qualche volta fatica a reggere il contatto visivo, dal modo in cui sfugge ai complimenti, dal modo in cui ascolta Harry parlare per ore intere, ma quando viene il suo turno sembra quasi che qualcuno gli abbia chiesto di camminare attraverso un campo minato. La prima volta in cui lo ha visto sorridere di un sorriso vero, però, uno di quelli con le rughette accanto agli occhi e tutto il resto, ha solo sentito il bisogno di esserne di nuovo la causa.   
Louis è nascosto contro il fianco di Harry, tra lui e il divano. Le braccia avvolte attorno alla vita del minore e la sua piccola mano a scivolare sotto la maglietta che indossa, le dita a tracciare fantasie senza senso contro la pelle. Le braccia di Harry avvolte attorno alle proprie spalle, i polsi piegati così da poter grattare la sua nuca. Gli bacia la fronte e Louis solleva il mento per restituirgli un sorriso, prima di ricambiare il gesto baciandogli le labbra. Harry gli ruba un’altra tenerezza, prima che Louis poggi di nuovo la guancia contro il suo petto. Non sa cosa lo stia tormentando, ma sono a casa da nemmeno un’ora e spera che prima o poi il maggiore gli parli.   
Lo lascia l’indomani mattina perché deve andare a Manchester a prendere Niall dopo il party a cui è stato la sera prima. Al ritorno, l’irlandese insiste perché si fermino a mangiare qualcosa e quindi si fa pomeriggio, prima che Harry riesca a rimettersi a lavorare sugli elaborati di Fisica. E si fa ancora più tardi prima che abbia il tempo di cenare.   
Sa che è Louis è rimasto solo per tutto il tempo perché Liam è tornato a Wolverhampton per il weekend e Zayn ha dormito da Caitlyn, la notte precedente. Non voleva lasciarlo, così gli ha proposto di andare con lui a prendere Niall, ma Louis gli ha rivolto un sorriso divertito e ha insistito affermando di essere in grado di sopravvivere senza di lui per un pomeriggio. Gli ha chiesto se potesse passarlo a prendere per cena ma aveva già cenato, così gli ha detto di passare dopo.   
Louis dice che gli piace trascorrere del tempo da solo, ma a Harry non piace pensare a lui seduto da solo nel suo appartamento vuoto, mentre lascia che la mente vaghi in quel posto triste in cui si perde ogni tanto. Ci sono così tanti strati di Louis, è così complesso, che non sa se riuscirà mai a capirlo del tutto, ma ci sta provando. È in grado di leggerlo meglio, ora, e sa come prendersene cura, come farlo sentire a suo agio. Sa anche come farlo sorridere e ridere e non scorderà mai il giorno in cui Zayn lo ha ringraziato. Gli ha chiesto per quale motivo l’avesse fatto e la risposta è stata “perché lo rendi felice”.   
Non è mai stato difficile per Harry capire perché Liam e Zayn fossero così protettivi nei riguardi di Louis. E non solo perché ha avuto il loro stesso desiderio fin dal primo giorno in cui lo ha visto, ma anche perché è così palese che ne abbia bisogno. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo sostenga, di tanto in tanto, ha bisogno di qualcuno che si assicuri che stia bene. Liam e Zayn gli hanno spiegato che pensano che sia affetto da un disturbo d’ansia non diagnosticato, che quella sia la ragione per cui sembra lontano e a volte abbia bisogno di conforto. Gli hanno raccontato i loro dubbi a riguardo una sera in cui Louis si era fatto prendere dallo stress dopo aver cenato fuori.   
Erano usciti tutti e quattro e, dopo aver mangiato, erano rimasti a sedere a parlare; Louis aveva iniziato a diventare sempre più irrequieto, fino a quando non aveva detto a Liam di avere un bisogno disperato di andare a casa. Harry aveva creduto di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma Louis aveva tenuto la sua mano nella propria con una stretta ferrea, durante il tragitto verso casa, e gli aveva chiesto di restare mentre si faceva una doccia. Nel mentre, Liam e Zayn gli avevano spiegato che qualche volta si sentiva sopraffatto e, anche se non erano in grado di capire quale fosse la causa, facevano sempre ciò che potevano per aiutarlo a stare meglio.   
Pensano che si tratti di ansia, ma sanno che lo ferirebbero se parlassero con lui della questione, perciò si impegnano al massimo per farlo sentire meglio. Molte volte ha solo bisogno di fuggire in doccia e quando esce sembra tornare alla normalità. Pensano che l’acqua l’aiuti a rilassarsi.   
Harry non sa molto del passato di Louis, perché ogni volta che qualcosa che appartiene a quel periodo viene portato alla luce, gli occhi del più grande si svuotano e il suo corpo diviene quasi in grado di irraggiare dolore. Ed egli preferirebbe farsi amputare il braccio sinistro, piuttosto che vedere Louis a disagio o triste, quindi non fa mai pressioni, ma immagina che il suo passato sia l’origine della sua ansia. Spera solo che arriverà il giorno in cui sarà in grado di parlargliene, così come spera che un giorno sarà in grado di dirgli “ti amo”, ma non chiede mai di quello che Louis è pronto a dargli. È felice di essere parte del suo presente e, se sarà fortunato, del suo futuro. Così, anche quella notte aspetterà e se Louis vorrà spiegargli perché si sente un po’ giù di morale, allora farà qualsiasi cosa di cui avrà bisogno per tentare di rimediare. Se Louis non vorrà parlarne, invece, Harry lo terrà stretto e si assicurerà che sappia di essere amato.   
«Tesoro?» lo chiama Louis, dopo un po’ che stanno guardando la televisione.   
«Sì, amore?» replica Harry, affondando il naso nei suoi capelli con delicatezza.   
«Tu amavi Jamie and Meeka?» chiede piano, evitando lo sguardo del riccio di proposito.   
Harry scuote il capo.   
«No. Insomma, con Jamie ero troppo giovane e si è trattato più di un traguardo nell’essere finalmente in grado di esprimere quanto fossi attratto da qualcuno. Non pensavo veramente all’amore, a quei tempi. Dopo Jamie ero un po’… ehm― Esitante, immagino. Sai, “chi si scotta con la minestra bollente soffia anche su quella fredda”, dicono. Io non ero affatto pronto ad amare Meeka perché avevo paura che, sai, mi ferisse come Jamie? E lo ha fatto, quindi sono felice di non essermi montato la testa fin dall’inizio» spiega, mentre le dita si avvolgono con aria assente attorno ai capelli di Louis.   
Quest’ultimo si morde il labbro e aggrotta le sopracciglia per un tempo all’apparenza infinito, prima di parlare di nuovo.   
«Quindi io sono―».   
«La prima persona che abbia mai amato in questo modo?» suppone Harry. «Sì».   
Louis scuote il capo e libera un sospiro.   
«Harry―».   
Il riccio gli bacia una tempia, interrompendolo.   
«Sono anche abbastanza sicuro che tu fossi anche la mia prima cotta in assoluto, giusto perché tu lo sappia. Tu che ballavi sul palco nei panni di Danny Zuko sei stato una specie di epifania gay» dichiara divertito; sa di dover alleggerire l’atmosfera prima che Louis inizi a pensare troppo, ma egli emette un verso a metà tra una risata e uno sbuffo, poi scuote il capo.   
«Certo, Harry» risponde sarcasticamente.   
«Non sto scherzando, davvero» replica il riccio, con serietà. Le labbra a sfiorare il lobo dell’orecchio di Louis, il quale rabbrividisce appena e si gira per nascondere il viso nel collo di Harry. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, le dita a spostare i ricci dal suo braccio. Il minore sa essere una sua abitudine nervosa; Louis non si rende nemmeno conto di farlo, così Harry aspetta perché Louis ha qualcosa per la mente.   
«Ti sei mai sentito― C’è mai stata una volta in cui ti sei sentito―». Louis sospira. «Ti sei mai sentito insicuro?»   
Harry annuisce.   
«Certo, Lou. Ogni giorno» dichiara onestamente.   
«Perché?» chiede il maggiore, scettico ma con voce calma. «Cosa ti fa sentire così?»   
«Louis, sono letteralmente la persona più strana e goffa che esista. Le mie interiora sono troppo lunghe e il mio naso è troppo grande e ho le fossette che mi fanno sembrare un bambino troppo cresciuto» risponde Harry, scherzando solo in parte.   
Louis sbuffa contro la sua pelle.   
«Un bambino troppo cresciuto» ridacchia appena. «Ma hai quel piglio cupo che fai con le sopracciglia quando cerchi di essere serio che annulla l’effetto delle fossette, penso».   
«Io non faccio nessun piglio cupo» mugugna il riccio, divertito.   
«Ho ragione di credere che tu lo stia facendo in questo preciso istante, solo ascoltando la tua voce» dichiara Louis ed Harry è felice di percepire il sorriso nella sua voce. «E mi piace il tuo naso» aggiunge piano, poco dopo.   
«Grazie, amore» risponde, sorridendo contro i suoi capelli. «Ma sì, lo faccio. La settimana scorsa, quando ho avuto quel brufolo sul mento, non volevo nemmeno mostrarti il mio viso» ammette.   
Louis si discosta e aggrotta le sopracciglia.   
«Harry non essere ridicolo; sai che non mi interesserebbe se avessi qualche imperfezione».   
«Louis la tua pelle è senza difetti e quella cosa era enorme. Ovviamente so che non penseresti niente di maleducato a riguardo, ma mi sono sentito comunque in imbarazzo».   
Louis annuisce appena e si morde di nuovo il labbro.   
«Io mi sento sempre in imbarazzo» ammette finalmente; Harry deve sforzarsi per sentire la sua voce. «Anche quando sono vestito. Io voglio stare con te – in quel senso – davvero tanto, ma il pensiero che tu possa vedermi nudo―» scuote il capo, il volto a nascondersi di nuovo nel collo del minore, il quale esita. Non hanno mai parlato dell’avversione di Louis a mostrarsi nudo dal giorno in cui Harry gli ha chiesto dell’autolesionismo. Non ha voluto fare pressioni, così ha sempre cercato di calpestare con attenzione i confini imposti dal maggiore nel tentativo di non metterlo mai a disagio. Significa molto per Harry che ora Louis non trasalisca più ogni volta che si avvicina per toccarlo perché si fida di lui, dei punti che gli ha detto di non poter toccare oltre a quelle poche zone in cui si sente al sicuro. La sua bocca e le sue mani sono stati il meglio che abbia potuto avere e ora ha anche il permesso di prendersi cura di lui per ricambiare, quindi è abbastanza. Adesso, però, Harry sa che Louis vorrebbe di più. E questa consapevolezza non fa altro che stringergli il cuore perché l’unica cosa che li divide è il disagio che egli prova nella propria pelle. Harry gli ripete quanto sia bello mille volte al giorno, ma non ha fatto alcuna differenza nel modo in cui Louis percepisce se stesso.   
«Louis» sospira il riccio; sa quanto importante sia quel traguardo per il maggiore che sta per svelargli qualcosa. «Tesoro, io―».   
«È solo che― Non sono mai stato magro, Harry. Anche quando giocavo a calcio e mi allenavo e andavo a correre ogni giorno ho sempre avuto, tipo, questa cazzo di pancia e― E ho queste parti ciccione e poi ci sei tu con la tua cazzo di V e i tuoi cazzo di addominali» sospira Louis, il suo fiato caldo contro la pelle d Harry mentre tiene il volto nascosto.   
Il minore sta scuotendo il capo prima ancora che l’altro abbia finito la frase.   
«Louis, amo ogni singola parte di te».   
«Harry, non hai nemmeno visto ogni singola parte di me» ribatte Louis, esasperato. «Io sono― Sono molto soffice».   
Sputa quelle parole come se fossero la cosa peggiore che potesse essere ed Harry lo odia. Se potesse descriverlo in una parola sarebbe proprio “soffice”, nonché una delle ragioni per cui lo ama. Ama i suoi occhi soffici e le sue labbra soffici. Ama la sua voce soffice e il suo respiro soffice, i suoi tocchi sono soffici. Louis è tutto sofficità, maglioni enormi, capelli soffici e pelle soffice. Harry ama quando lo tiene tra le braccia e il proprio palmo si posa sul suo cuore; anche il suo battito è soffice. Harry ama che Louis sia soffice e se il suo corpo lo fosse di conseguenza, lo amerebbe comunque.   
«Bene» dice. «Mi piace la sofficità. E mi piaci tu. A prescindere dal fatto che tu sia soffice o meno. Ti amo, a essere sinceri, nel caso non lo sapessi».   
Louis si discosta e i propri occhi incontrano quelli di Harry. Harry non sa cosa stia cercando mentre i suoi occhi passano in rassegna il suo volto; non sa nemmeno se Louis creda a quelle parole o meno. Ci spera, però; spera che anche se egli non può ricambiarle, ancora, almeno sappia che è serio.   
«Non voglio che tu smetta» mormora Louis.   
«Smettere di fare cosa?» chiede Harry. «Di amarti?»   
Quando Louis annuisce, il cuore del riccio salta in gola.   
«Quando vedrai».   
Louis non ha mai realmente riconosciuto l’amore che Harry prova per lui. Una volta l’ha ringraziato, ma è stato così strano che non lo ha mai più ripetuto. Oltre a quello, Harry ottiene un sorriso tirato o guance arrossate o un bacio. Non gli importa, però, perché se anche Louis non è in grado di ricambiarlo ha solo bisogno che lo sappia. Questa volta è diverso, però; Louis sta dicendo che sa che Harry lo ama, questo è Louis che sta dicendo di voler essere amato da Harry.   
«Amore mio, non funziona così. L’amore non smette» ribatte il riccio, dolcemente.   
«Lo fa!» protesta Louis, con un mugolio; il dolore nel suo tono di voce gli stringe il cuore. «Smette ogni volta».   
«Il mio non lo farà, Louis. Non smetterò. Specialmente non in qualsiasi occasione tu sia abbastanza a tuo agio da mostrarmi ogni parte di te. Amerò ogni singola parte» sussurra, mentre sposta una mano sulla sua guancia.   
«Non puoi saperlo» sospira Louis, non incontrando lo sguardo di Harry.   
«Ehi» mormora egli, sollevandogli il mento così che i loro occhi si incontrino. «Io lo so. Tu devi solamente darmi la possibilità di dimostrartelo».   
Gli occhi di Louis sono dolci e sinceri e lo sguardo in essi gli spezza il cuore. Harry riesce a vedere chiaramente che sta combattendo con tutto se stesso per credere a quelle parole. E non riesce a sopportare la consapevolezza di quanto sia dura per Louis credere di essere amato, credere che Harry non se ne andrà se non dovesse avere il corpo perfetto. È davvero difficile non rendere il fatto che Louis pensi che Harry possa essere talmente superficiale che i suoi sentimenti cambierebbero una questione personale. Sa, però, che queste preoccupazioni hanno radici in qualcosa di ben più profondo, qualcosa che forse ancora non conosce. Il dolore negli occhi di Louis è reale e viscerale e non lo capisce, ma spera che un giorno sarà in grado di farlo. Odia che qualcosa o qualcuno abbia reso Louis così insicuro, ma farà tutto quello che è in suo potere per portare via quanto più dolore possibile.   
«Sì» soffia Louis, scivolando nel suo tocco. «Sì, lo farò. Ti darò un’occasione».   
Il cuore di Harry sta correndo nel petto al solo sentire quelle parole e poi le labbra di Louis vanno a sfregare contro le sue in un gesto disperato. Le sue dita si chiudono nei capelli di Harry ed egli si sposta senza dividere le loro bocche. Harry si solleva; la mano ancora a carezzare la guancia di Louis mentre gli occhi di quest’ultimo si chiudono e il bacio viene approfondito. I piccoli suoni sommessi che Louis emette contro le sue labbra mandano brividi lungo la sua schiena; la mano si arpiona alla nuca del riccio mentre si alza e lo porta con sé, affatto desideroso di dividere le loro labbra.   
«Lou» mugugna Harry, quando i denti del maggiore si chiudono con delicatezza lungo la mascella.   
«Voglio― Harry, voglio farlo» dice Louis, trascinando le labbra lontane dalla pelle del minore per un secondo. «Voglio farlo».   
«Stanotte?» ansima egli, mentre i denti di Louis solleticano dolcemente il suo lobo.   
«Ora» sussurra in risposta; il fiato caldo contro la sua guancia.   
La mano di Louis scivola sul petto di Harry, attraverso il cotone della maglietta sopra il suo stomaco. I piccoli palmi si chiudono attorno al membro del riccio attraverso i pantaloni ed Harry si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo, il pene a risvegliarsi sotto il tocco di Louis. La mano lavora sopra i pantaloni, mentre le loro labbra si scontrano, Harry a leccare dentro la bocca di Louis. È già duro, il suo pene che si drizza contro la mano di Louis, i suoi fianchi che cercano frizione.   
«Piccolo» geme, la mano a scivolare tra i capelli di Louis.   
«Harry facciamolo» lo esorta il più grande, strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia.   
Harry deglutisce a disagio, scostandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.   
«Sei sicuro?»   
Louis non risponde a voce alta ma si alza dal divano, intreccia le dita con quelle di Harry e tira; il riccio si solleva, il membro a muoversi tra le gambe. La vista di Louis con addosso il suo maglione preferito gli fa sempre un certo effetto, ma in quel momento lo porta a pulsare. Il maglione gli stava anche leggermente grande, prima che lo desse a Louis, quindi ci sta letteralmente nuotando dentro. Gli arriva quasi alle ginocchia e anche con le maniche arrotolate cinque volte, ancora gli scivola fino alle mani mentre conduce Harry lungo il corridoio. Il nero è così sbiadito da sembrare grigio e il collo è sfilacciato, ma addosso a Louis è fottutamente adorabile.   
Entrano in camera e il riccio fa per premere l’interruttore e accendere la luce, ma Louis lo ferma. Harry vede quella punta di familiare esitazione nei suoi occhi, mentre gli rivolge un cenno negativo del capo. Annuisce solamente perché non si aspetta che Louis si senta a suo agio a spogliarsi davanti a lui in una stanza completamente illuminata.   
Louis allunga le mani e le posa sotto l’orlo della sua maglietta, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per un bacio. Harry abbassa il mento e unisce le loro labbra, la mano a scivolare sulla nuca per grattarla. Vorrebbe alzargli il maglione e sfilarglielo, vorrebbe distenderlo sul letto, vorrebbe toccare ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo, vorrebbe baciargli via ogni singolo dubbio che ancora ha riguardo a se stesso. Esita, però, perché i confini sono così radicati che non vuole farlo fuggire. Le dita di Louis si chiudono attorno alla maglietta di Harry e si separano così che possa sfilarla, gettandola da una parte e avvicinandosi per premere piccoli baci contro la sua pelle. Harry sospira piacevolmente alla sensazione delle mani di Louis che scivolano lungo i fianchi, le labbra a sfregare contro i pettorali.   
Louis tira i cordoni dei pantaloni che Harry indossa, poi li abbassa finché non sono ai suoi piedi. La mano passa oltre l’elastico dei boxer e si avvolge attorno alla sua lunghezza, muovendosi lentamente e strappando gemiti dalla bocca di Harry. Quando i boxer si aggiungono ai pantaloni sul pavimento ed Harry è completamente esposto, Louis avvolge le mani attorno ai suoi bicipiti e lo spinge gentilmente sul letto. Harry siede in punta con il pene a sfiorargli lo stomaco. La stanza è scura, ma riesce a vedere Louis illuminato dalla pallida luce della Luna che passa attraverso le tende grigie della finestra.   
Solleva lo sguardo su di lui, ma è appena più basso, anche seduto sul letto; Louis gli è di fronte, le mani nascoste sotto le maniche del maglione, i capelli scompigliati sulla nuca per via delle dita di Harry. La luce della Luna crea ombre a partire dalle ciglia ridicolmente lunghe di Louis e facendolo sembrare soffice e quasi angelico. C’è esitazione nei suoi occhi ed Harry vorrebbe solo poterla baciare via, ma aspetta perché vuole procedere stando al suo passo.   
«Sei bellissimo» gli dice.   
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda ai suoi piedi, il ciuffo a coprirgli gli occhi. Le dita di Harry prudono per la voglia di allungarsi e aggiustare e amare e sostenere, ma aspetta. Aspetterebbe per sempre, per Louis, pensa. La confidenza che aveva quando ha premuto le proprie labbra su quelle di Harry, sul divano, se n’è andata ora. Il calore nei suoi occhi è appannato dall’incertezza, dall’insicurezza. Le sue mani iniziano a muoversi ed Harry realizza che le sta sfilando dalle maniche del maglione, così quest’ultime rimangono a penzolare ai lati, vuote.   
«Vorrei―» Louis si acciglia. «Ho bisogno che tu non dica niente, credo. Per favore».   
«Lou, sei sicuro? Io― Ti prometto che posso aspettare. Voglio che tu sia a tuo agio, capisci?» risponde con dolcezza.   
Louis scuote il capo.   
«Harry, non so se sarò mai più in grado di essere a mio agio stando nudo davanti a te, ma voglio tutto questo― Io―» vacilla e gli occhi corrono di nuovo al pavimento. «Tu non vuoi―».   
«Certo che voglio, tesoro. Certo. Ma voglio anche che tu sia sicuro. Voglio che significhi per te tanto quanto significherà per me e non voglio che ti senta a disagio».   
«Sono sicuro, Harry. Io― Io mi fido di te» replica Louis, incontrando i suoi occhi e facendogli un lieve cenno del capo. «Però non dire niente, per favore».   
«Okay, amore» concorda. «Ti amo, d’accordo?»   
Gli occhi di Louis cercano quelli di Harry per un silenzioso momento, prima che egli annuisca e liberi un lieve sospiro. Harry guarda le sue braccia muoversi sotto il maglione e sa che stava slacciando i pantaloni del pigiama, perché questi cadono ai suoi piedi subito dopo. Ha a malapena il tempo di osservarne le gambe, prima che egli si muova di nuovo, ma il fiato gli muore in gola. Harry sapeva avesse spazio tra le cosce, ma quando non sono più coperte da quei pantaloni enormi o dai jeans larghi, lo spazio sembra troppo ampio.   
Gli occhi si alzano di scatto sul suo volto, ma quelli di Louis sono ancora puntati a terra, mentre le mani si muovono sotto il maglione, afferrando l’orlo e sollevandolo sopra il capo. Ha una maglietta, sotto, ma è decisamente troppo grande e non fa nulla per nascondere le braccia. L’articolazione del gomito è sporgente ed Harry realizza che probabilmente i suoi bicipiti siano molto più sottili dei propri avambracci.   
Harry ha visto i polsi di Louis, li vede ogni volta che solleva le maniche dei maglioni quando deve cucire. Ha visto le sue piccole mani correre sui blocchi da disegno con una matita mentre fa lo schizzo di tutte quelle cose splendide che cucirà più tardi. Ha premuto il pollice contro il piccolo osso del polso un milione di volte quando le loro mani erano incrociate. Ora, però, Harry riesce a vedere che Louis non ha solamente dei polsi fini e graziosi; Harry riesce a vedere che non c’è abbastanza carne attorno alle sue braccia.   
Louis ha lasciato cadere il maglione sul pavimento, ora, ed è in piedi davanti a Harry con addosso una maglietta troppo grande e un paio di boxer che sono enormi attorno alle sue cosce. Non vuole incontrare il suo sguardo ed Harry n’è parzialmente grato perché Louis potrebbe vedere la confusione che li anima; non riesce a collegare quelle braccia e quelle gambe troppo magre al suo Louis. Il maggiore scivola fuori dai boxer e la maglietta penzola sulle cosce ma Harry riesce a vedere la fine del suo membro ed è flaccido perché Louis è davvero nervoso.   
Non riesce a bloccare il suono che gli sfugge quando finalmente Louis abbassa le mani per afferrare il bordo della maglietta e sfilarla da sopra al capo. Il respiro fuoriesce in un rantolo. La maglietta si poggia al pavimento spiegazzata ed è come se lo stomaco di Harry la accompagnasse.   
Louis non è morbido.   
Louis è pelle tenuta insieme da giunture spigolose e Louis è uno stomaco concavo e Louis è ossa. Harry riesce a vedere ogni sua singola costola, come se stessero tirando la sua pelle nel tentativo di abbandonare il loro lavoro di tenere i polmoni dentro la cassa toracica. Lo stomaco non è altro se non una valle vuota scavata sotto di essa, completamente infossata prima che si connetta con la punta sporgente dell’osso del bacino. Le clavicole che Harry era solito baciare quando il maglione di Louis scivolava da un lato sembrano drasticamente incavate e sono connesse a spalle troppo ossute. Harry riesce a vedere la striscia di cartilagine che tiene le costole attaccate allo sterno nel suo petto.   
«Oh, tesoro» sussurra, quasi soffocandosi con le proprie parole perché no.   
Ogni singolo osso nel corpo di Louis è in bella vista e si sta beffando di lui. Per tutto quel tempo, strati e strati di vestiti e di maglioni troppo grandi sono serviti a nascondere questo. Non ha senso.   
Louis non ha ancora incontrato lo sguardo di Harry, ma quando parla, egli emette un suono simile a un piagnucolio e all’istante si porta le braccia attorno al corpo. Non fanno nulla per nascondere il fatto che non ci sia carne tra la sua pelle delicata e il bacino o il modo in cui il suo stomaco si infossi tra le due ossa.   
Harry credere di essere sull’orlo delle lacrime. Riesce a sentire il nodo in gola soffocarlo e impedire all’aria di entrare, facendo così pizzicare gli occhi. È spaventato e confuso e non capisce come possa quella forma emaciata di fronte a sé essere il suo fidanzato. La cosa che lo terrorizza di più è il modo in cui le parole di Louis ripetono nella sua mente come un disco rotto quanto sia pieno e morbido. Harry riesce a vederlo, mentre è in piedi di fronte a lui, riesce a vedere che sta cercando di nascondere la pancia che crede di avere, riesce a vedere che sta cercando di sfuggire al suo sguardo.   
Louis non vede quello che vede Harry e questa è la parte più spaventosa di tutte in assoluto.   
«Io―».   
«Cazzo, Louis, vieni qui» mugugna Harry, combattendo per reprimere un singhiozzo. Si alza in piedi e chiude la distanza tra loro; le proprie mani si allungano verso il ragazzo. Non lo ha mai toccato, non lo ha mai tenuto stretto senza vestiti, prima d’ora, non lo hai mai toccato al di fuori di quei pochi punti che lo facevano sentire a suo agio. Le proprie braccia si chiudono troppo velocemente attorno alle spalle di Louis e l’altra mano va tra i suoi capelli. Lo preme più vicino e in un istante sta nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto nudo. La mano del riccio tra i capelli, a grattare la nuca, e il suo braccio attorno a sé, a tenerlo più vicino.   
Non è abbastanza, però. Louis non è abbastanza vicino, per Harry. Ha questo bisogno opprimente di prenderlo in braccio e non lasciarlo mai andare. È terrorizzato all’idea di vederlo volare via, se non dovesse riuscire a tenerlo abbastanza stretto. Le braccia di Louis si aggrappano attorno alla vita, le sue unghie smussate contro la pelle di Harry. È grato per l’oscurità e che il capo di Louis sia incastrato sotto al suo mento, perché i suoi occhi sono umidi e la sua mascella è serrata per trattenere un milione di domande.   
«Ti amo, Louis» dice. Ed esce più come un rumore strozzato, ma è meglio del pianto che sta trattenendo.   
Louis non è comunque abbastanza vicino, Harry non riesce a stringerlo di più. Si abbassa e lo solleva da dietro le gambe; la facilità con cui riesce a smuoverlo fa salire la bile in gola. Louis emette uno strillino e cerca di scostarsi, ma il braccio di Harry è sul suo sedere ed egli nasconde più che può il volto contro le ossa, là dove la pelle avrebbe dovuto essere, tra la spalla e il collo. Louis non si dimena ancora a lungo e le sue gambe si avvolgono attorno alla vita di Harry, le braccia attorno il suo collo. Lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia e cerca di non pensare al fatto che Louis potrebbe forse pesare meno di sette pietre.   
«Sono troppo pesante» protesta il più grande, contro la tempia di Harry.   
Egli combatte ogni singolo istinto per non gridare.   
«Non dire così, ti prego, Louis. Non lo sei. Non dirlo mai più» lo implora. Non riesce a sopportare il fatto che Louis pensi di essere pesante quando Harry è genuinamente terrorizzato all’idea che si possa trasformare in polvere da un momento all’altro e volare via. Restano in quella posizione per molto tempo; Louis accoccolato attorno a Harry ed Harry che cerca di controllarsi nell’incavo del collo di Louis. La mano con cui gli accarezza la schiena riesce a sentire ogni singola costola muoversi sotto la sua pelle quando respira piano.   
Louis mangia.   
Harry ha visto Louis mangiare. Non è possibile che Liam o Zayn gli abbiano permesso di saltare pasti. Harry non capisce.   
«Tu mi―» Louis si interrompe per prendere un respiro profondo. «Mi vuoi ancora?»   
«Sì, Louis. ti voglio ancora. Ti amo così tanto… Ti prego, dimmi che lo sai» la voce di Harry trema così tanto che non sa se Louis lo abbia sentito, ma quando si discosta è felice di riuscire a mantenere gli occhi asciutti perché quelli di Louis li stanno cercando.   
«Ancora?»   
«Ogni giorno di più» sussurra Harry.   
Le sopracciglia di Louis sono appena aggrottate, ma per la prima volta sembra non stare combattendo l’urgenza di discutere con Harry. Non interrompe i loro sguardi, mentre si avvicina e strofina le proprie labbra delicatamente contro le sue. Harry ricambia il bacio con disperazione; la mente che corre a mille miglia al minuto e le labbra di Louis che sono sempre state una distrazione bene accetta. Louis approfondisce immediatamente il bacio, la lingua che si intreccia a quella di Harry mentre le mani vanno a chiudersi attorno ai suoi ricci.   
Harry non smette di baciarlo mentre si volta per sistemarlo sul letto, distendendosi con lui e tenendosi sollevato perché è terrorizzato all’idea che possa rompersi. Le sue gambe restano avvolte attorno i fianchi del riccio, il quale è più delicato, ora, ma i loro membri strofinano l’uno contro l’altro e mandano brividi di piacere a entrambi. Harry ansima dentro la bocca di Louis, quando egli muove i propri fianchi verso l’alto. Le dita di Harry che percorrono delicatamente il suo fianco, sotto i profili delle costole. Le punte delle dita arricciate contro il suo corpo, ma con un tocco leggero come una piuma perché Louis è pelle sottile come un foglio di carta e ossa fragili ed è più delicato di quello che Harry avesse mai immaginato.   
Il fatto è che ama Louis davvero tanto e tutto ai suoi occhi è bellissimo, ma ha paura perché Louis è così magro che il pensiero gli causa un nodo allo stomaco. Riesce a sentire quello di Louis lamentarsi sotto il proprio palmo e il cuore duole al pensiero di quanto possa essere affamato in quel momento, se abbia davvero mangiato per cena quando gli ha detto di averlo fatto. Si discosta dalle sue labbra perché i polmoni stanno implorando per avere aria e Louis porta la propria bocca sul collo di Harry. I suoi fianchi si stanno muovendo lentamente contro quelli del riccio e questi riesce a sentire il proprio pene riempirsi assieme a quello di Louis, ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalle sue ossa. Lentamente e con aria esitante, si abbassa e passa le labbra attraverso il profilo evidente delle sue clavicole in un tocco leggero. Preme baci sulla pelle, seguendo il contorno giù per il petto, baciando ogni singola costola. La pelle d’oca si solleva sulla pelle di Louis e le dita si stringono appena un po’ di più attorno ai capelli di Harry, ma egli non protesta.   
Abbassa il mento e strofina il naso contro la pelle liscia del suo stomaco infossato. Strofina le labbra contro ogni singolo centimetro di pelle e Louis emette un sospiro a malapena percettibile che somiglia quasi a un mugolio di dolore. Harry si concentra sul bacino, succhiando delicatamente un lembo di pelle da entrambe le parti. Louis rabbrividisce quando le sue labbra raggiungono la grinza tra la coscia e il fianco. Piagnucola appena quando Harry si abbassa per baciare prima la gamba destra e poi la sinistra. Quando torna su, il pene di Louis è completamente rosso e sta perdendo contro il suo stomaco; Harry avvolge le dita attorno a esso e preme un ultimo bacio sul suo ombelico.   
«Ti amo, Louis» sussurra, incontrando il suo sguardo con il proprio, pieno di sincerità. «Per favore, sappilo».   
Trascorre qualche istante prima che Louis parli, ma non interrompe il gioco di sguardi quando dice: «Lo so».   
Ed è tutto quello che Harry ha bisogno di sentire, perché Louis non lo ha mai detto prima, di sapere che Harry lo ama. Harry è preoccupato ed è confuso e Louis non è altro che un mucchio di ossa sotto di sé, ma non può reagire come vorrebbe, in quel momento. Ha bisogno di tenere dentro qualsiasi cosa stia provando. Sa che se lo rifiutasse, dopo aver visto quanto sia stata dura per Louis denudarsi finalmente davanti a lui, lo devasterebbe. Non saprebbe che Harry è solo preoccupato perché è troppo magro, troppo fragile. Tutto quello che sarebbe in grado di percepire sarebbe rifiuto, rigetto, ed Harry non può, non lo farà. Non farà questo a Louis.   
Si solleva, incontrando le sue labbra; la mano lavora lentamente attorno al pene inducendo la fuoriuscita del liquido pre-seminale. Louis lecca dentro la bocca di Harry e aumenta la presa tra i suoi capelli, sollevandosi contro i suoi pugni.   
Harry si concentra su Louis nella propria mano e nella lingua dentro la sua bocca, perché se pensa alle sue ossa il cuore perde un battito. Non ci vuole molto prima che Louis inizi a gemere sotto di sé, liberando lievi mugolii sommessi che colpiscono direttamente il pene di Harry. Harry è duro, si strofina contro le gambe di Louis mentre lo prepara.   
«Ti voglio dentro di me, Harry» ansima questi contro il suo orecchio. «Voglio che tu mi riempia».   
Harry esibisce una smorfia e deve nascondersi contro il petto di Louis perché tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è quanto egli sia vuoto, quanto debba esserlo il suo stomaco. Harry non riesce a sopportare di essere l’unica cosa in grado di riempirlo, quella notte. Vuole Louis da morire, certo, sta aspettando questo momento da tanto. Ama Louis a prescindere dal fatto che pesi cento chili o solamente venti, ma il fatto è che è ancora fuori di testa. Il petto di Louis è duro e ossuto, sotto la sua fronte, e quello che lo colpisce di più è sapere che il battito del suo cuore sia sempre stato così soffice perché è denutrito. Quella parola riecheggia nella mente di Harry mentre percorre con i baci il petto di Louis, seguendo la cunetta del suo stomaco, i solchi in entrambi i lati del bacino.   
Louis è denutrito.   
«Louis» sospira contro la sua pelle liscia.   
«Harry» geme piano, la mano ad abbassarsi per avvolgersi contro il membro del riccio.   
Harry è grato per la mano di Louis, perché c’è così tanto nella sua mente che ha paura gli si ammosci di nuovo. Si concentra sulla sua pelle vellutata sotto le labbra e gli occhi azzurri da bambino di Louis si inchiodano su di sé, quasi fuori dalle orbite e oscurati dalla passione. Mugola appena quando la sua mano lascia il suo membro per allungarsi sul comodino a pendere il lubrificante, ma la propria mano continua a muovere il pene di Harry. Egli inumidisce le proprie dita e pensa a quanto a lungo abbia desiderato poterlo fare con Louis, quanto a lungo abbia aspettato di avere il suo corpo. Louis è troppo magro, ma almeno Harry lo sa, ora, perciò può provare a ripararlo. Lo riparerà. Harry ha bisogno di mostrargli che è amato a prescindere. Harry ha davvero tanto bisogno di fare l’amore con lui, in quel momento.   
Louis trattiene un respiro tremante quando le dita del riccio sfiorano la sua apertura, mentre le proprie si rinsaldano contro il suo braccio. Harry è lento e gentile perché Louis è completamente sigillato. Mentre lavora per aprirlo, si baciano con lentezza ma a fondo. Le labbra di Louis si affrettano e diventano più disperate quando infila il secondo dito e inizia a sforbiciare con cautela. Louis, caldo e pulsante contro le dita di Harry, ha il pene di quest’ultimo tra le mani che sta perdendo liquido sulle lenzuola, mentre è disteso su un fianco accanto a lui. Il cuore che pulsa nelle orecchie, a mischiarsi con i sommessi gemiti che sta emettendo.   
«Mi piace tanto, Haz» mugugna con voce roca. «Un altro, ti prego».   
Harry inserisce un terzo dito, piegandoli nel modo giusto e raggiungendo quel punto. Louis emette un piccolo grido e nasconde il volto contro il suo petto. Le labbra di Harry che si premono contro ogni centimetro del suo corpo, mentre le dita si muovono. Gli sussurra “ti amo” e “sei bellissimo” contro la pelle con un senso di urgenza. Colpisce il punto più sensibile ancora e ancora, finché Louis non sta tremando sotto di sé, le dita che corrono lungo la schiena e i suoi respiri pesanti e tremanti nelle orecchie. Il membro di Harry sta pulsando tra i due, tendendosi e dolendo ogni volta che colpisce la pelle di Louis quando geme al suo fianco.   
«’no pronto, Harry. cazzo. Sono pronto» ansima Louis.   
Harry non toglie le dita mentre Louis si affretta a cercare il lubrificante.   
«Preservativo?» chiede, ma Louis scuote il capo.   
«Voglio sentirti» ansima, mentre Harry stuzzica la sua prostata.   
La mano di Louis trema mentre spalma il preservativo sul pene di Harry. Harry lascia una fila di baci sul suo collo mentre lavora con le dita. Non sa cosa farà; l’idea di essere sopra di lui lo spaventa. Lo spaventa l’idea di mettere troppo peso; Louis è fragile e facile da mandare in pezzi ed Harry è davvero spaventato all’idea di fargli del male.   
«Puoi― Louis potresti― Vorrei che stessi sopra, amore» chiede Harry.   
Louis si acciglia, le mani ancora sul suo pene.   
«Harry―».   
«Posso farlo― Posso fare io il lavoro. Vorrei― Potresti stare sopra?»   
«Non è per il lavoro― Posso― Posso farlo, è solo―» Louis si morde il labbro. «Sarò troppo pesante e― E sarò― Ehm― E guarderai e―».   
«Tesoro» lo interrompe Harry, cercando di parlare nonostante il nodo alla gola. «Non dire di essere troppo pesante, ti prego. Non pesi nulla. Puoi fidarti di me, per favore?»   
Gli occhi di Louis si addolciscono appena e deglutisce a fatica prima di annuire.   
«Sì, okay. Mi fido di te. Okay».   
Harry sospira sollevato e strofina le proprie labbra contro quelle di Louis.   
«Grazie, amore mio».   
Louis piagnucola quando le dita di Harry lo abbandonano così che egli si possa distendere con la schiena sui cuscini al centro del letto. Louis si sposta in modo da essere sulle ginocchia e a cavalcioni sul più piccolo, il quale porta lo sguardo teso su ogni singolo centimetro della pelle tirata contro le sue ossa. Solleva le mani sui fianchi di Louis non allo scopo di sostenerli ma per toccarli. Louis si allontana ed entrambi ansimano quando la punta del pene di Harry strofina contro l’apertura.   
Le sue mani sono gentili contro i fianchi di Louis mentre guida il membro del riccio dentro di sé e lentamente si abbassa su di esso. Sono entrambi ricoperti da una lieve patina di sudore, i respiri coordinati e in pace quando Louis si abbassa ancora. Harry riesce a sentire ogni sua singola parte avvolta così stretta attorno a sé, calda e pulsante quando si ferma per rilassarsi. I pollici a strofinare in soffici cerchi contro la sommità dei fianchi di Louis, dove i pallidi lividi lasciati dalla sua bocca si trovano. Sta attento a non muoversi mentre Louis respira profondamente e si tranquillizza. I loro occhi sono incastrati l’uno nell’altro e i palmi sono aperti contro il suo petto. I capelli sono un disastro e le guance sono arrossate, ma i suoi occhi sono così luminosi che Harry non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sia fottutamente bellissimo.   
«Sei stupendo» gli dice. «Davvero stupendo, Louis». La voce è spezzata, ma il maggiore arrossisce a sentire quelle parole.   
Quando inizia a muoversi, Harry rimane senza fiato perché Louis è così stretto e lo fa sentire così bene ed è Louis. Il suo Louis. Il Louis che è bellissimo e gentile e intelligente e divertente. Louis che ha tutta quella tristezza dentro di sé ma che è disposto a metterla immediatamente da parte così da non fa preoccupare gli altri. Louis che è solito sorridere sempre come se avesse dimenticato come essere felice, che ancora sembra sorpreso di se stesso ogni volta che Harry esplode in una risata. Louis che si aggira nell’appartamento con i suoi vecchi maglioni ma che si veste come se dovesse sfilare sulla passerella per l’ultima collezione di vestiti di una linea invernale ogni volta che va a scuola. Louis che direbbe cose dolci a Harry milioni di volte al giorno, ma che arrossisce ogni singola volta che riceve un complimento.   
Il suo Louis.   
Il Louis a cui ha pensato quando si è fatto una sega il giorno in cui è stato pronto ad ammettere a se stesso che le ragazze non facevano per lui. Il Louis che lo ha aiutato ad accettarsi nonostante non avesse idea di chi Harry fosse. Il Louis che gli ha dato una possibilità per il suo show di moda e, involontariamente, lo ha lasciato entrare nella sua vita. Il Louis di cui Harry si è innamorato nonostante tutti i muri. Il Louis il cui sorriso fa sentire Harry come se avesse uno scopo.   
I fianchi di Louis si muovono e gli strappano un gemito. La punta delle dita preme contro il suo petto, mentre si sistema. Louis spinge dall’alto al basso, avanti e indietro e il calore che si va a formare nel bassoventre di Harry è travolgente. Le mani di Harry passano attraverso le costole e strofinano contro i suoi fianchi, sentendo la pelle calda di Louis sotto di esse.   
Louis è sempre quello silenzioso, Harry non riesce a trattenere un suono e libera un lungo gemito quando Louis rotea i fianchi. Trova la giusta angolazione ed Harry sa che sta colpendo il suo punto più sensibile perché piagnucola e aumenta il ritmo. Stanno ansimando entrambi mentre Louis spinge; le mani di Harry sulle sue cosce troppo magre e la testa premuta indietro, contro i cuscini.   
Il petto di Louis sta pesando e le sue guance sono completamente rosse mentre muove i propri fianchi con fare esperto. È così bello, lo fa sentire così bene, ma Harry sa che si sta stancando. Lo annienta realizzare che la resistenza di Louis è quasi inesistente perché il suo corpo si sta svuotando. Non può permettersi di ripensare a quella volta in cui è quasi svenuto per essersi alzato troppo in fretta o le altre centinaia di volte in cui ha scherzato dicendo di essere un vecchio per giustificare il suo salire le scale così lentamente.   
Immediatamente, le mani raggiungono i fianchi di Louis e li regge, questa volta, supportandolo. Cerca di non farsi sfuggire una smorfia al pensiero di poterlo fare senza un minimo di fatica e Louis non protesta quando egli lo aiuta. Harry realizza quindi che Louis si stesse stancando davvero tanto. Riesce a muovere i fianchi divinamente, ma sa quanto sia estenuante cavalcare a quel modo. Punta i polpacci sul materasso e prende a muoversi dentro di lui mentre lo sostiene. È così bello che riesce a malapena a respirare e Louis sta liberando quei piccoli respiri misti a gemiti che lo mandano fuori di testa.   
«Harry―» lo chiama Louis, piagnucolando. «Haz― Sto per―».   
«Puoi venire in questo modo, tesoro?» gli chiede Harry ansimando; gli occhi piantati in quelli di Louis. «Puoi venire senza che ti tocchi?»   
Louis emette un mugolio e si affretta ad annuire.   
«Posso, sì― È così bello― Cazzo, Haz― Presto».   
«Okay, meraviglia. Vieni per me, amore» lo incita, senza fiato. «Sei bellissimo; vieni per me».   
Louis emette il grido più bello che Harry abbia mai sentito, poi si libera in un liquido bianco e caldo che si sparge tutto sopra al suo petto, le unghie che scivolano verso il basso mentre trema. La sua apertura che si contrae senza ritegno contro il suo pene e quello, combinato al bellissimo modo in cui il volto di Louis si contorce all’orgasmo, lo porta a liberarsi chiamando il suo nome.   
Quest’ultimo si lascia ricadere in avanti contro il petto di Harry, tremando e ansimando e spalmando lo sperma tra i due. Harry resta immobile, come dopo uno shock, ed esulta contro il peso quasi inesistente di Louis sopra di sé. Poi esce con cautela e il maggiore geme appena alla sensazione, prima di nascondere il viso nel suo collo.   
Restano distesi in quel modo per un po’, appiccicosi e accaldati e senza forze. Harry muove le dita su e giù contro la schiena di Louis e reprime un brivido quando realizza che riesce a sentire ogni avvallamento della spina dorsale, che riesce a sentire ogni costola anche sulla sua schiena. Come se cadesse dal cielo dopo l’orgasmo, la severità della situazione grava su di lui ancora e ancora. Louis non sta bene. È emaciato ed è distrutto ed Harry non sa cosa farà. Le lacrime a pungere gli angoli degli occhi sta diventando una sensazione troppo familiare, quella notte, ma deglutisce l’emozione perché non può farci nulla, per ora.   
«Sei così perfetto, Louis. È stato magnifico. Ti amo» mormora, contro i suoi capelli.   
Louis solleva il mento, gli occhi pesanti e annebbiati, le palpebre semi-chiuse. Non dice nulla ma la sua piccola mano sale sulla guancia di Harry e il suo dito preme lì dove sa che il riccio nasconde una fossetta. I propri occhi cercano il suo volto, mentre le dita si avvolgono attorno ai ricci sudati. Il suo sguardo dice più di mille parole. Harry pensa che forse, ma solo forse, riesce a vedere l’amore in essi. Non si aspetta che Louis ricambi, però. Sa che la sua avversione verso la parola con la A è radicata più in profondità dell’esitazione. Gli rivolge un sorriso mesto, dopo che Louis si è avvicinato e lo ha baciato a lungo, con dolcezza, poi si costringe ad alzarsi e raggiungere il bagno per pulirsi, portando in camera da letto un asciugamano umido subito dopo.   
Louis ha le ginocchia al petto ed è disteso su un fianco, ma gli sorride come al solito. Harry si siede sul bordo del letto e discosta gentilmente le braccia di Louis dalle ginocchia, dopodiché lo obbliga a distendere le gambe, così che sia completamente libero. Louis è ancora timido sotto il suo sguardo, ma non protesta quando Harry passa l’asciugamano caldo attraverso il petto e sullo stomaco per pulirlo. Lo passa anche tra le gambe, pulendo il suo sedere sensibile e ottenendo un piagnucolio in risposta mentre toglie ogni traccia rimasta di lubrificante o sperma.   
Dopo che si sono ripuliti, Harry riprende le coperte e Louis scivola sotto di esse, avvicinandosi al suo corpo. Questa volta non si discosta quando le braccia del riccio si avvolgono attorno al suo corpo nudo. Harry può finalmente essere grato di avere l’autorizzazione a toccarlo, ora. Quella è stata la parte più difficile; trattenersi ogni volta che avrebbe voluto allungare le mani e stringerlo da dietro, ogni volta che avrebbe voluto prenderlo tra le braccia. Harry si domanda, se mai avesse chiesto perché Louis avesse così paura del contatto fisico, se forse avrebbe scoperto prima che qualcosa non andava. Sicuramente lo avrebbe sentito nelle ossa.   
Il pensiero gli stringe il cuore, così si concentra su Louis tra le proprie braccia. Il suo naso si sta strofinando contro il collo e le punte delle dita si arricciano attorno alla sua clavicola. Il braccio di Harry è attorno a Louis e lo tiene stretto contro il proprio petto, mentre l’altra gratta delicatamente tra i suoi capelli scompigliati. Il respiro di Louis è regolare, ora, delicato come sempre. Harry cerca di non pensare se il suo cuore dovesse fermarsi, un giorno, se nessuno avesse mai notato che era così sottopeso. Harry pensa che Louis si sia addormentato, poi questi solleva il capo e lo guarda negli occhi, insicuro.   
«Harry?» chiede piano.   
«Sì, gioia?»   
«Sarai qui quando mi sveglierò? Insomma, vuoi ancora stare― Vuoi ancora stare con me?»   
Harry quasi si soffoca con la propria saliva e si costringe a deglutire.   
«Ovviamente sarò qui, Louis. Certo che voglio ancora stare con te».   
Louis si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.   
«Non so cos’abbia fatto per essere così fortunato ad avere te» ammette.   
«Sono io quello fortunato» replica Harry, serio, pregando silenziosamente che Louis gli creda. «Non so cosa tu veda quando ti guardi allo specchio, Louis, ma ti amo tanto».   
Harry sa di aver detto “ti amo” troppe volte, quella notte, ma non riesce a smettere. Ha bisogno che Louis lo sappia.   
Louis strofina il naso contro il suo collo, mentre Harry lo tiene a sé più vicino e nasconde il viso tra i suoi capelli.   
Distesi nell’oscurità, ogni segno che avrebbe dovuto notare attraversa la sua mente: ha sempre freddo perché non c’è abbastanza carne da tenerlo caldo. I capogiri per via del suo corpo che si sta svuotando. L’esitazione nell’essere toccato, visto. I piccoli commenti contro cui protesta ogni volta ma di cui non si è mai preoccupato.   
Pensa a ogni pasto che ha mai trascorso con lui e per un po’ non riesce a pensare ad altro fuori posto. Non mangiano così spesso, perché Louis gli ha sempre detto di averlo fatto con Liam e Zayn. Ora Harry non sa nemmeno se Louis abbia mangiato; potrebbe aver detto ai ragazzi di averlo fatto mentre era con lui.   
Improvvisamente, un’immagine gli salta alla mente: Louis che esce dalla cabina del bagno al ristorante greco, la prima volta in cui sono usciti insieme fuori da scuola, e che risciacqua la bocca dal vomito. Harry lo ha ascoltato dare di stomaco, ha sentito mentre se lo induceva, ma gli ha creduto quando gli ha detto di non stare bene. È solo in quel momento che Harry realizza di non riuscire a pensare a una singola volta in cui Louis non sia andato a fare una doccia dopo cena. Il suo stomaco si contorce quando realizza la vera ragione per cui è diventato inquieto quella volta in cui si sono usciti tutti a cena, la vera ragione per cui doveva tornare a casa a farsi una doccia.   
Harry lo ha fatto di nuovo. tutti i segni erano lì e lui è stato troppo stupido per notarli. Ha deluso Louis così come ha deluso Gemma. Avrebbe potuto aiutarli entrambi molto prima, ma è stato troppo cieco. Vorrebbe gridare. Vorrebbe prendere a pugni qualcosa. Vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro il muro. Vorrebbe svegliare Louis e pregarlo di spiegargli per quale ragione si stia facendo questo. Pregarlo di smettere. Pregarlo di mangiare.   
Non vuole mandare tutto a puttane, però. Non vuole strappare la pace o la contentezza dal suo volto. Lo sta divorando vivo, però, mentre è disteso con Louis tra le braccia, ma non vuole spezzare l’incantesimo, la magia della loro prima volta insieme.   
Harry non sa cosa farà, domani, ma non gli permetterà di continuare a farsi questo. Ha bisogno di ripararlo, ha bisogno di aiutarlo a guarire. Perché lo ama e non si è mai sentito a quel modo nei confronti di nessuno, prima, e da qualche parte, lungo il percorso, Louis è diventato la luce nella vita di Harry e non resterà fermo, a guardarlo scomparire.   
Non passa molto tempo prima che Louis si metta a russare sommessamente contro il suo collo, così che Harry possa permettersi di piangere.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry si sveglia con Louis che trema tra le sue braccia. Sono entrambi ancora nudi e il più grande si è rannicchiato al fianco di Harry, circondandolo inconsciamente con le braccia durante il sonno. La sua faccia è premuta contro l’incavo del collo e ha le proprie gambe incastrate tra quelle del fidanzato. Harry non si è liberato di lui, durante il sonno; le braccia sono ancora avvolte attorno alla sua vita stretta. È consapevole di emettere molto calore, Louis glielo ha già detto in passato, ma solitamente quest’ultimo indossa un maglione e pantaloni del pigiama per dormire; senza di essi, senza nemmeno carne a riempirlo, i suoi denti stanno quasi battendo mentre dorme.

Guarda la sveglia di Louis e realizza di aver dormito solo qualche ora, anche se il sole sta già illuminando la stanza attraverso le tende. Resta disteso e sveglio, ascoltando il respiro del maggiore; lascia che le dita scivolino nelle fessure tra le sue costole, così da poterlo sentire ogni volta che inspira ed espira. La sua mente corre attraverso ogni singolo segno che avrebbe dovuto notare, ogni singolo modo in cui ha fallito. Ripercorre tutto all’indietro, fino al loro primo incontro nel laboratorio, quando Louis non aveva bevuto il caffè dolce che gli aveva portato e aveva spiluccato lo scone.

Harry non è riuscito a trattenere le lacrime, la notte precedente, ma anche lasciandole uscire, il nodo nel petto non si è alleggerito. Per tutta la notte gli è sembrato di tenere stretta aria sottile, come se Louis potesse scomparire dal suo abbraccio in pochi istanti. È così piccolo, così fragile, così magro. Harry non sa ancora cosa farà. È terrorizzato all’idea di affrontare Louis perché sa quanto sia facile fare un passo falso e portarlo a chiudersi di nuovo nella sua armatura. Sa anche di dover confermare le proprie ipotesi, però, prima di chiedere spiegazioni.

Decide quindi che gli preparerà la colazione, come farebbe ogni altra mattina, ma questa volta osserverà con attenzione, come avrebbe dovuto fare per tutto il tempo. Strofina le dita contro la schiena di Louis, sentendo la pelle d’oca quando tocca la pelle tirata attorno alle spalle ossute. Gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli e si discosta lentamente. Louis si lascia sfuggire un lieve mugolio quando Harry gli sposta il capo sul cuscino, ma non si sveglia.

Le coperte scivolano attorno ai loro fianchi, quando Harry si alza, e ancora il respiro gli si mozza in gola quando vede Louis. Non riesce a decidere se alla luce del giorno sia meglio o peggio. È peggio perché ora è in grado di vedere davvero quanto sia magro e spigoloso, può davvero vedere quanto sia piccolo Louis, se paragonato alla propria coscia, o braccio. Pensa, però, che forse sia meno terrificante, senza la luce della luna a creare ombre nei solchi in cui dovrebbe esserci la pelle. Senza le ombre che lo fanno sembrare uno scheletro. È bellissimo, in qualche modo, quanto fragile e delicato sia. La sua pelle trattiene quel riflesso dorato e quando il suo volto non è percorso dall’esitazione, sembra più morbido. Harry sa, però, che anche se fosse sempre in grado di trovare la bellezza in Louis, quello non va bene. Quelle ossa non vanno bene.

Scivola lentamente giù dal letto e sistema le lenzuola attorno a Louis, fermandole ai lati in modo da racchiuderlo in una specie di bozzolo. Accanto al letto c’è la coperta con il riscaldamento elettrico che gli ha comprato; non l’ha usata perché Harry resta a dormire quasi ogni sera e di solito è lui a tenere Louis al caldo. La attacca alla presa e regola la temperatura, prima di trascinarla con attenzione vicino a quel bozzolo troppo piccolo che è Louis sotto le coperte.

Louis sospira soddisfatto nel sonno, il volto che si rilassa dove Harry ha sistemato le lenzuola sotto al suo mento, poi indossa un paio di pantaloni presi dal cassetto che il maggiore gli ha lasciato così che potesse tenere lì qualche ricambio pulito. Ha significato molto per Harry, quando Louis gli ha offerto un cassetto; forse, anche se non era riuscito a dirlo a voce alta, gli aveva offerto un piccolo spazio permanente nella sua vita. Harry sa che ogni tanto tende a leggere troppo tra le righe, ma è speranzoso.

Va in cucina e inizia a radunare gli ingredienti per i pancakes. Sperava quasi che cucinare lo distraesse dai propri pensieri, ma non sta accadendo. Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è quante volte Louis abbia detto di

amare i suoi pancakes. Ora riesce solo immaginare che fosse sempre un peso per lui, mangiarli. Che non li sopportasse. Che abbia dovuto costringersi a deglutirli. Si sente un idiota per aver amato alla follia cucinare per lui, quando in realtà Louis ha odiato il suo cibo per tutto il tempo.

È immerso nei propri pensieri quando quest’ultimo barcolla in cucina, ma sente i suoi piedi nudi sulle mattonelle e si volta. Louis indossa il suo maglione preferito con i pantaloni del pigiama ed Harry realizza solo in quel preciso istante che potrebbero starcene otto, di lui, in quegl’indumenti. Louis si strofina gli occhi assonnati con il pugno, riuscendo a malapena a sbirciare da oltre la manica. Gli rivolge un sorriso esitante, come se non fosse sicuro se credere o meno che Harry sia davvero lì, e questo gli spezza il cuore.

“Buongiorno, splendore.” Harry lo saluta con un sorriso dolce e Louis allarga appena un po’ il proprio, muovendo un passo avanti quando il riccio allarga le braccia per lui. Si irrigidisce quando avvolge le proprie braccia attorno alla sua vita piuttosto che attorno alle spalle come farebbe di solito, ma non protesta. Avvolge le sue attorno al collo di Harry, le dita che scivolano tra i ricci disordinati. Harry deve piegarsi in avanti per nascondere il volto sulla sua spalla, ma lascia che il proprio corpo si avvolga attorno a quello di Louis e lo tiene stretto a sé più che può.

“Ciao, tesoro” dice Louis, piano, ed Harry sente un bacio premuto tra i capelli.

“Ti amo” ribatte.

Louis non commenta, ma quando Harry fa per raddrizzarsi, aumenta la presa: Harry si avvicina quindi ancora di più mentre egli carezza la sua nuca. Restano in quella posizione, avvolti l’uno all’altro, finché non sentono l’odore dei pancake bruciati.

Harry cerca in ogni modo di comportarsi normalmente, mentre finisce di cucinare, ma ha come l’impressione di mentirgli. Come se si stesse macchiando di disonestà omettendo a Louis informazioni, non parlandogli di quello che sta accadendo. Ha l’impressione di stargli nascondendo quel segreto che Louis non sa di aver condiviso con lui, e semplicemente non è giusto. Non è mai stato disonesto nei suoi confronti e non riesce a sostenere quel peso sul petto.

Si siedono per mangiare e, per il resto del tempo, Harry guarda cosa mangi veramente Louis. Guarda il modo in cui taglia il suo cibo in pezzi perfetti e forse anche troppo piccoli. Ne inforca qualcuno e muove la posata attorno la bocca mentre parla, ma nulla finisce davvero dentro di essa. Toglie i bocconi dalla forchetta e li taglia ancora più piccoli, così sono appena distinguibili nell’angolo del piatto. E poi ancora tagli, ancora distrazioni con la forchetta, altre dissezioni di cibo.

Harry continua a conversare così che Louis non si accorga che lo sta guardando, ma anche lui non ha ancora mangiato nulla perché è distratto. Osserva mentre il maggiore prende lo sciroppo e lo spruzza nel piatto, ma non ne mette nemmeno un po’ sui pancakes; lo usa per disintegrare il mucchietto di pezzi che ha nascosto nell’angolo. Lo stomaco di Harry si contorce alla vista di quanto cazzo sia innovativo, quante risorse abbia solo per nascondere il cibo.

Louis prende il suo primo vero boccone quando Harry ha quasi finito il proprio piatto e sono stati seduti a quel tavolo da venti minuti. Harry lo guarda sollevare quel piccolo pezzo di pancake verso la bocca e toglierlo dalla forchetta. Non fa smorfie come si sarebbe aspettato di vedere, e questo lo porta a chiedersi se sia solo bravo a recitare o se sia una sentenza sui suoi pancakes. Spera, tuttavia e probabilmente invano, che sia la seconda.

Louis mastica quel pezzo a lungo e poi prende un lungo sorso d’acqua. Harry si chiede se sia perché deve forzarlo giù per la gola nonostante sia minuscolo. Poi lo guarda mentre mangia; piano e volontariamente, piccoli bocconi masticati decisamente troppo a lungo.

Quando il piatto di Harry è vuoto, Louis si alza e si offre di sparecchiare. Se non lo stesse cercando con lo sguardo, non si renderebbe nemmeno conto che il piatto di Louis è ancora pieno, prima che questi posi il suo sopra al proprio e li porti entrambi al lavandino. I suoi movimenti sono studiati, mentre rovescia il resto del cibo nel cestino della spazzatura e poi sistema i piatti nella stoviglie.

“Deliziosi, Harry. Grazie” dice Louis allegramente, avvicinandosi al più piccolo che è ancora seduto al tavolo. Si abbassa per un bacio, ma questi lo attira a sé.

“Vieni qui, amore” lo chiama, gentilmente.

“’ troppo pesante.” Louis emette uno strillino quando Harry lo spinge in basso, sul proprio grembo.

“Tesoro, devi smettere di dirlo, mi spezzi il cuore. Non sei troppo pesante” Parla piano, mentre gli circonda la vita con le braccia.

Louis sospira e si arrende, circondando il collo di Harry, ma questi sa che sta facendo di tutto per reggersi sulle punte dei piedi che stanno toccando terra. Harry non ha molto da dire mentre nasconde il viso contro il collo di Louis. Sta combattendo contro la rabbia che risale la gola come bile, rabbia verso se stesso perché è stato con quel bellissimo ragazzo per più di quattro mesi. È stato con Louis per quasi cinque mesi e non ha mai notato che stesse nascondendo il cazzo di cibo davanti a tutti, usando trucchetti per distrarli e per mangiare il meno possibile.

Le dita di Louis si intrecciano attorno ai capelli di Harry per un po’ e non si muove quando quest’ultimo porta una mano a sollevare la maglietta, per poi carezzargli la schiena. Harry strofina le dita lungo i solchi nella spina dorsale di Louis e reprime un brivido. Si domanda quanto potrà tenerlo a sé in quel modo, prima che egli senta il bisogno di andare a vomitare.

Ottiene la sua risposta quando Louis comincia a innervosirsi solo pochi minuti più tardi. Harry pensa che stia cercando di restare un po’ più a lungo, ma continua a schiarirsi sommessamente la gola, come se stesse prudendo o qualcosa del genere. Le braccia di Harry si stringono attorno a Louis e si ritrova a pregare di essere nel torto, a pregare che Louis non stia per scusarsi dicendo di dover andare a fare una doccia e invece rigettare tutto quello che ha appena mangiato.

“Amore, vado a fare una doccia” annuncia Louis, e il cuore di Harry sprofonda.

“Okay” ribatte, cercando di deglutire il nodo alla gola. “Dovrei tornare al dormitorio e finire un compito. Starai bene finché Liam e Zayn non saranno tornati a casa?”

“Sì, ho un tabulato che devo finire per Marketing. Starò bene” dichiara il maggiore, discostandosi dall’abbraccio di Harry e alzandosi in piedi.

“Okay, vado solo a recuperare una maglietta; tu puoi andare a lavarti, non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni” spiega l’altro, mentre percorrono insieme il corridoio.

Louis si ferma sulla soglia del bagno.

“Noi stiamo—È tutto a posto?” chiede, guardando il pavimento.

Harry annulla la distanza tra loro e solleva il suo mento per un bacio. Il dito che strofina delicatamente e con movimenti circolari contro il bacino troppo sporgente di Louis, mentre quest’ultimo mugugna contro le sue labbra, con la piccola mano chiusa attorno al braccio di Harry durante il bacio.

“Stiamo alla grande, tesoro; non c’è nulla che cambierà questa cosa. E per favore, sappi che ti amo con tutto il mio cuore e nulla cambierà questo fatto” sussurra, scostandosi per essere sicuro che Louis lo guardi negli occhi.

Il suo sguardo si ammorbidisce e un piccolo sorriso si fa strada sul suo volto.

“Okay” soffia. Poi Louis sparisce nel bagno dopo avergli lasciato un bacio a stampo, così Harry torna in camera per prendere una maglietta, il telefono e le chiavi. Quando torna indietro, sente l’acqua della doccia scorrere e il suono attutito della musica proveniente dall’iPhone di Louis. Sembra tutto perfettamente normale, perché è quello che fa ogni volta. Harry si ferma, però, con la schiena contro il muro accanto alla porta e si concede di scivolare sul pavimento. Ascolta il suono del suo fidanzato, la persona che ama con tutto se stesso, che boccheggia. Il rumore è a malapena udibile oltre quelli emessi dalla doccia e dalla musica, ma lui ascolta. Ascolta mentre Louis forza i contenuti del suo stomaco a fuoriuscire ancora e ancora, in un ritmo sterrato, veloce, e quasi senza tossire né sputare. Ascolta il suono rivoltante del vomito che finisce nella tazza di volta in volta, con Louis che a malapena si concede il tempo di respirare tra un conato e l’altro. Ascolta finché riesce, dopodiché deve costringersi ad alzarsi in piedi e a lasciare l’appartamento. Quando arriva nel suo pick-up, i suoni emessi da Louis stanno ancora risuonando nelle sue orecchie.

Harry resiste per tre quarti del viaggio, prima di crollare. E non sarebbe imbarazzante, se solo la tratta durasse più di venti minuti. Sta bene quando avvia il motore e si immette in strada: non pensarci, non pensarci, non pensarci. E poi Sway dei The Kooks inizia a riecheggiare nelle casse. È il testo, è il modo in cui lo ricollega sempre a Louis, è il tempismo di merda e una coincidenza di merda nella riproduzione casuale e crolla. In pochi secondi passa dal mordersi il labbro a singhiozzare senza freni, tanto che gli risulta quasi impossibile vedere oltre le lacrime per poter guidare.

Harry è sempre stato un piagnone e, con suo rammarico, anche uno dei più disgustosi al mondo. Uno tutto occhi arrossati, muco che cola sul volto e tratti che si contraggono, singhiozzi forti e rumorosi che si mischiano ai piccoli piagnucolii. È patetico, davvero, ma la diga si è rotta e lui è fottuto, in pratica, perché non c’è dubbio che si fermi fino a quando non si sarà completamente prosciugato.

In qualche modo, però, riesce ad arrivare al parcheggio anche con gli occhi appannati e i singhiozzi a scuotergli il petto. Parcheggia nel posto accanto a quello di Niall e poi barcolla fuori dal mezzo. Le persone lo guardano incuriosite mentre attraversa il cortile per andare ai dormitori ed è conscio di essere un casino completo, ma non sa cosa farci.

Si fionda per le scale, cercando invano di asciugare le lacrime o almeno far cessare quei suoni pietosi che escono dalla bocca. Si fionda oltre la porta e si getta sul proprio letto, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino e concedendosi finalmente di singhiozzare in pace.

È stato con Louis per oltre quattro mesi e non ne ha avuto la benché minima fottuta idea, ha mancato tutti i segni. Almeno con Gemma era giovane; magari non ci si aspetta che un bambino della sua età sappia capire se la sorella è autolesionista, magari non aveva avuto modo di intuirlo, allora. Questa volta è diverso. Conosce i segni. Sa cosa fanno le persone quando sono tristi. Sapeva che Louis era triste e si era preoccupato dell’autolesionismo, ma non aveva mai pensato alle sue abitudini alimentari nemmeno per un istante. I segni erano davanti a lui, ma era così preso che non era riuscito a mettere insieme i pezzi. Non si perdonerà mai.

Sente il lato del letto affondare e poi una mano inizia a sfregare gentilmente su e giù, lungo la schiena. Non riesce a smettere di piangere, però. È troppo: Louis è troppo malato, lui non sa cosa farà. Fin dal primo giorno, tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato fare era prendersi cura di Louis e ora scopre di non esserne affatto in grado. I muri della stanza sono sottili ed è sicuro che le persone nel dormitorio accanto al loro stiano sentendo ognuno di quei singoli singhiozzi soffocati, ma ogni volta che cerca di calmarsi una nuova ondata di lacrime lo invade, facendosi avanti. Si obbliga a concentrarsi sul palmo che strofina sulla schiena, inspirando quando raggiunge la punta più alta della spina dorsale ed espirando quando si abbassa.

«D’accordo, ragazzone. Sfogati» lo incoraggia dolcemente Niall, mentre la mano continua a muoversi in movimenti confortanti. È paziente, aspetta che Harry si ricomponga.

Il suo respiro si regolarizza lentamente, finché non diventa altro se non una serie di piagnucolii e singhiozzi occasionali. Lo costringe a sistemarsi a pancia sopra e fa una smorfia quando vede la sua faccia rossa e umida; si alza per prendere la scatola di fazzoletti che tengono sulla scrivania e torna indietro, porgendogliela subito dopo.

Harry accetta di buon grado di fazzoletti e si soffia il naso che, però, non smette di colare seppur abbia smesso di piangere. Quindi Niall prende un fazzoletto e lo divide in due, sistemando ciascuna metà su per le narici dell’amico. Harry sa di sembrare un emerito idiota conciato a quel modo, ma non gli interessa abbastanza da protestare. Niall si è comportato allo stesso modo anche quella volta in cui era tornato in stanza piangendo perché Louis era scappato dopo il loro primo bacio. Si concentra sui suoi occhi, poi, asciugando le lacrime. Una volta di nuovo asciutto, si siede a gambe incrociate al suo fianco e stringe la sua spalla in un gesto gentile.

“D’accordo, Hazza. Dimmi che è successo e vediamo se possiamo sistemare le cose” lo incoraggia.

Non sembrerebbe guardandolo, perché Niall ha le feste nel sangue, è sempre pronto a ridere; essere serio non è il suo punto di forza, ma quando Harry ha bisogno, lui è sempre lì. A dire il vero ha questa tendenza a coccolarlo, anche se sono quasi coetanei ed Harry è decisamente più grosso. Questi osserva per un po’ il soffitto della loro piccola camera senza realmente vederlo, perché non vuole dirlo a voce alta. Sono parole che hanno continuato a risuonare nella sua mente per tutta la notte e tutta la mattina, perché sa che cos’è Louis, sa qual è il termine clinico per la sua situazione. È solo che non riesce a sopportare l’idea che debba associare quella parola al suo Louis. Niall, però, si limita ad aspettare con pazienza; carezza lo stomaco di Harry come se fosse quello di un gatto ed è stranamente confortante.

“Louis e io, ehm—Noi abbiamo, insomma, fatto l’amore, l’altra notte” inizia Harry, e Niall è abbastanza gentile da non sfotterlo perché non ha detto che hanno fatto sesso come farebbe lui. “E quando si è tolto i vestiti—”

Il nodo alla gola torna e fa del suo meglio per tentare di soffocarlo di nuovo. Louis è impresso dietro le sue palpebre, riesce ancora a vedere chiaramente ogni sporgenza ossea, ogni solco. Riesce a vedere la sua bellissima faccia, anche, il suo sorriso esitante e i suoi occhi infinitamente blu e questo rende il tutto ancora più difficile. Rende tutto ancora più difficile perché Louis è così perfetto e bello, ma sta facendo questo a se stesso ed è così sbagliato. Harry sa cosa dire, le parole bruciano sulla lingua; desidera solo di non doverle usare per descrivere Louis.

“Sì?” lo incoraggia Niall.

“È bulimico, Niall. Vomita tutto il cazzo che mangia. Potrebbe anche essere un fottuto anoressico, non lo so, magari non mangia a meno che non debba, in modo da non farci notare che si sta lasciando morire di fame, e poi vomita dopo. È solo ossa. È pelle e ossa e non lo sa nemmeno, cazzo. Pensa di essere grasso!” Harry sputa l’ultima frase come se fosse veleno perché è talmente e fottutamente sbagliato che non riesce a sopportarlo.

Aspetta la reazione dell’irlandese e non è sorpreso quando lo vede completamente confuso. Louis ha zigomi così squadrati e sembra possedere una favolosa struttura ossea, ma ora sa che le sue guance sono solchi. Indossa così tanti strati di vestiti, ma non è mai sospetto perché è sempre affascinante; è il modo in cui combina le cose, il modo in cui sceglie gli outfit. I maglioni troppo grandi sono di moda in inverno, così nessuno penserebbe che sia strano che indossi abiti enormi. Era tutta un’illusione ottica che ha progettato per coprire il grasso che crede di avere, ma in realtà non ha fatto altro che impedire alle persone che gli vogliono davvero bene di realizzare quanto sia spaventosamente magro.

“Ho mangiato il suo cibo” è la prima cosa che dice Niall, completamente sconvolto e con le sopracciglia corrucciate.

“Cosa?” singhiozza Harry.

“Quando usciamo, lui divide sempre il suo cibo con me. Nel senso—Al ristorante, mi lascia provare qualsiasi cosa ordini, ma anche a casa lo fa. L’ha sempre fatto.” Niall si acciglia, passandosi poi una mano sul viso. “Ho sempre pensato che stesse provando a convertirmi ai suoi gusti o a riempirmi oltre il limite.”

Harry emette un piccolo grugnito.

“Merda.”

“Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Haz. Io—Io non—Io avrei dovuto—Mi dispiace” conclude l’irlandese, sentendosi in colpa.

“No, Niall. Non è colpa tua. È il mio fottuto fidanzato e avrei dovuto notarlo, cazzo” ribatte il riccio, perdendo la battaglia contro le lacrime che continuavano a premere agli angoli degli occhi.

“È che non riesco a capire— Insomma, sembra così normale” mormora Niall. “È tipo… magro?”

Harry fa del suo meglio per non lasciarsi vincere dalla frustrazione, ma ha come l’impressione di essere sul punto di perdere la testa.

“Davvero? Ne sei sicuro, Niall? Se ci pensi bene, sembra normale? Perché ora che lo so, continuo a vedere tutte le cose che avrei dovuto notare prima.” Prende un respiro profondo. “È così magro. Riesci a vedergli ogni singola costola, Ni. È… non lo so—Non c’è una cazzo di oncia di grasso su di lui.”

Niall va a prendere altri fazzoletti. Toglie i pezzetti che aveva messo nel naso di Harry e li cestina con un’occhiata disgustata. Asciuga di nuovo il suo viso e poi sistema altri fazzolettini su per le narici. La sua mano torna ad accarezzare lo stomaco di Harry, mentre questi si morde il labbro tentando di raccapezzarcisi.

“Cos’ha detto quando vi siete confrontati?” chiede Niall.

Harry scuote il capo.

“Non l’ho fatto. Non ho potuto. Ha impiegato cinque mesi per sentirsi abbastanza a suo agio da spogliarsi davanti a me e la prima cosa che vado a dirgli è: ‘Che cazzo c’è di sbagliato in te? Perché cazzo di motivo sei così magro?’. È così—È difficile per lui credere che lo ami. Pensava che l’avrei considerato troppo grasso. Non avrebbe avuto importanza se fossi stato preoccupato per la sua magrezza, lui avrebbe pensato che fossi—Insomma, che non lo trovassi attraente o qualcosa del genere.”

“Quindi non ha la benché minima idea che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato?” domanda Niall, incredulo.

“No. Cazzo. Non so che fare. Come diamine chiedi a qualcuno qualcosa del genere?”

“Non lo so, amico. Ma devi fare qualcosa.” Niall sospira. “Io sono qui, lo sai. Per qualsiasi cosa ti serva.”

Harry annuisce e borbotta: “Grazie, Ni. Lo so. Penso che—Penso che chiamerò Gemma… Magari lei—”

“Era su Skype poco fa, quando stavo usando il tuo portatile. Magari è ancora connessa” risponde il biondo, picchiettando la mano sul suo petto. “Io devo andare a fare una doccia, quindi vi lascerò un po’ di privacy.”

“Grazie, Niall.”

“E mi dispiace, davvero, che sai… Louis non stia bene” aggiunge in tono triste, mentre prende l’asciugamano e il bagnoschiuma.

Harry annuisce e l’osserva andarsene. Ha bisogno di Gemma, ora. Sistema il portatile sul letto e per poco non grida di gioia quando vede che è online. Preme il bottone per avviare una chiamata e alza il volume, così che la melodia del programma riempia la stanza. Lo schermo si illumina e lei sorride apertamente per

tre secondi, più o meno, fino a quando non realizza lo stato in cui versa il fratello; la preoccupazione, a quel punto, si manifesta sul suo viso.

“Ciao, che succede? Perché hai della carta igienica su per il naso?” chiede, mentre si sporge in avanti e si avvicina allo schermo. “Oh, Dio. Hai pianto?”

“Oh” ribatte Harry, rimuovendo velocemente i pezzi di carta che aveva dimenticato. “Sei—Hai tempo per parlare?” borbotta, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non ricominciare a piangere ancora una volta.

Gemma annuisce.

“Certo. Riguarda Louis? Dimmi che succede. Oh, merda. Ti ha mentito riguardo ai tagli?” domanda lei, perché ricorda quanto Harry fosse preoccupato per Louis.

Harry piagnucola e scuote il capo.

“No, è che—Ma—” si strofina gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. “Louis è bulimico. O forse anoressico. Non lo so, cazzo. È- L’ho visto nudo—È… È pelle e ossa, Gemma. E non lo sa. Pensa di essere grasso. Lui—Non so nemmeno se mangi o meno, e quando deve farlo—Dice che va a fare una doccia, ma in realtà va in bagno e—E rigetta tutto.”

Non fa meno male della prima volta, dirlo ad alta voce di nuovo. Tempo di finire e ha già ricominciato a piangere; impreca in silenzio contro se stesso perché dovrebbe essersi prosciugato ora, ma si sente come se avesse gridato per anni. Non riesce nemmeno a guardare lo schermo perché tutto quello che vede quando guarda Gemma è la sorella che ha deluso che lo ascolta parlare del ragazzo che ha deluso. Nasconde gli occhi nei palmi delle mani e le spalle riprendono a scuotersi.

“Oh, H” sente Gemma sospirare e si domanda a cosa stia pensando, se sia delusa dal suo ennesimo fallimento. “Non gli hai ancora parlato, vero?”

Harry scuote il capo. “Pensavo avrebbe reso le cose più difficili. Non sapevo cosa fare” borbotta.

“Sarebbe stato così, sì” gli risponde. “Ma non è bulimico, comunque.”

Il ragazzo solleva il capo e si acciglia.

“L’ho sentito dare di stomaco questa mattina, Gems” ribatte.

“Lo so, ma un bulimico si ingozza e poi vomita, si riempie fino a essere così pieno e poi rigetta. Louis non Louis non si siede a caso e mangia tremila calorie in una volta, giusto?”

“No” conferma Harry, scuotendo il capo.

“Le persone che soffrono di anoressia vomitano quando sono obbligati a mangiare più di quanto si concederebbero di mangiare. O usano lassativi, che spero per lui non stia usando perché quelle cose ti distruggono dentro, per svuotarsi” spiega Gemma. “Ho incontrato una persona, mentre ero in riabilitazione. Era anoressica e anche lei vomitava quando era costretta a mangiare. Eravamo abbastanza legate, parlavamo spesso.”

“Come può essere che sia ancora vivo, Gemma?” singhiozza Harry. “È fottutamente magro e spesso sembra così trasparente e non ci ho mai pensato.”

“Harry, siete stati insieme quattro mesi e questo sta andando avanti da molto prima che lo incontrassi. So che se l’avessi incontrato prima e ci fosse stato un drastico cambiamento tu l’avresti notato. Non puoi incolparti, lo sta facendo da tanto tempo e sa come nasconderlo. Liam e Zayn sono stati suoi amici per una vita, ma non lo hanno mai saputo. È che—Ora lo sai, puoi fare qualcosa. Non puoi incolparti per non averlo notato” risponde Gemma, gentilmente.

«Ma—”

«No, Harry. Nessun vittimismo” lo interrompe con fermezza. “Ora, quello che probabilmente sta facendo è concedersi un ammontare molto povero di calorie al giorno. Le divide durante la giornata e mangia quando è solo, probabilmente. Leanne era solita aspettare finché non sentiva che sarebbe potuta svenire da un momento all’altro, o quando i dolori della fame erano troppo forti, prima di mangiare. Lui potrebbe mangiare qualcosa in piccole quantità, qualcosa che ritiene salutare solo per andare avanti, per arrivare a fine giornata. Deve star mentendo a tutti dicendo che ha mangiato ogni volta, perché se ammettesse di essere a dieta le persone finirebbero per preoccuparsi e inizierebbero a guardarlo, a controllarlo.”

«Non—Come può non vedere quanto è magro?” singhiozza Harry, cercando di assimilare tutto quello che Gemma gli sta dicendo.

“Perché ha questa immagine completamente sbagliata di sé, ora. Ricordo che Leanne parlava spesso di quanto disgustosa e grassa fosse, ma lei era così magra. Una volta che inizi a perdere peso non è mai abbastanza. Ma devi capire che non è solo per quello. Non ha iniziato a lasciarsi morire di fame perché

pensava di dover perdere peso, anche se questo è quello che dice a sé stesso. C’è—C’è qualcosa nella sua vita che non riesce a controllare o qualcosa che odia di sé. Sta controllando il cibo perché non riesce a controllare qualsiasi altra cosa odii, sta facendo del male a se stesso, comportandosi così. Solo che non riesce a pensare che sia un problema. Leanne diceva sempre di essere a dieta e che aveva tutto sotto controllo, ma non era così. E non è così nemmeno per Louis” spiega. La sua voce è gentile, ma le cose che gli sta dicendo stanno mandando Harry fuori di testa.

Harry odia che sappia così tanto riguardo quelle merdate. Odia che abbia imparato tutto mentre era in riabilitazione, perché lei faceva la stessa cosa tagliandosi. Cercando quello stesso controllo, punendosi per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa attraverso le ferite sulla pelle.

“Allora cosa faccio?” piagnucola Harry, alzando finalmente lo sguardo acquoso.

Gemma sospira e il suo cuore precipita.

“Leanne aveva diciassette anni, la sua famiglia poteva obbligarla ad andare in riabilitazione, H. Ma nessuno può obbligare Louis, se non vuole. Potrebb—Dovresti essere pronto alla sua rabbia, ai suoi tentativi di spingerti via. Ma devi ricordare che non è perché non gli importi di te; è solo un meccanismo di difesa. Dovrai dirlo a Zayn e Liam perché non potrai sistemare tutto da solo. Non puoi essere con lui tutto il tempo e lui avrà bisogno di qualcuno che lo controlli, altrimenti rigetterà tutto quello che riuscirete a fargli mangiare. Non puoi però costringerlo a sedersi e mangiare una pizza intera da solo. Non solo sarebbe una tortura, ma il suo stomaco—Quello—Il suo corpo non sarebbe pronto per così tanto cibo. Dovresti iniziare lentamente. Ha bisogno di proteine e carboidrati, ma lo odierà. Leanne piangeva quando la obbligavano a mangiare, perché ha associato il cibo a qualcosa di orribile per tanto tempo. Sarà davvero dura per lui, tenere il cibo nello stomaco, H.” Si interrompe un momento per lasciare che le parole gli rimangano in mente ed Harry si strofina una guancia. “Dovrai fare del tuo meglio per riportarlo a un peso accettabile, ma questo è tutto quello che tu e i ragazzi potete fare. Quanto al resto, e parlo di cambiare il modo in cui considera il cibo, il modo in cui reagisce a qualsiasi dolore lo stia portando a farsi questo, non potete aiutarlo. Non importa quanto si fidi di te, tu non sei uno psicologo, non puoi sistemare quel genere di cose, fratellino. Puoi solo provare a riportarlo a una forma fisica salutare così che non sia in immediato pericolo e cercare di convincerlo a cercare l’aiuto di cui ha bisogno.”

“E se non volesse mangiare, Gemma? Se non volesse che noi—Se non riuscissimo a farlo mangiare?” balbetta Harry, cercando di capire.

“Non lo so. Se lo porti in ospedale può sempre chiedere di essere dimesso. Non riusciresti nemmeno a fargli muovere un passo oltre la porta di riabilitazione, se non per sua scelta.” Gemma si morde il labbro mentre pensa. “Devi solamente dimostrargli di amarlo. Pregalo, se devi. Tu sei la ragione per cui ho ricevuto l’aiuto di cui avevo bisogno, Harry, e non smetterò mai di essertene grata. So che sono dovuta andare in riabilitazione perché ero abbastanza giovane per essere costretta, ma la tua faccia. Vedere quanto male ti ho causato. Tu sei la ragione per cui ho davvero voluto tornare a stare bene. Solo sapendo quanto ti importasse. Quanto ti importa. E lui… Lui è fortunato ad averti, H, e non sarà facile ma se lo ami, puoi aiutarlo.”

“Io lo amo, lo amo tanto, Gemma” mugola.

“Lo so, fratellino. Ma devi essere preparato perché farà resistenza. E dovrai dirlo a Zayn e Liam, perché avrai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per aiutare Louis” ripete con voce dolce. Sospira appena e gli rivolge un sorriso esitante. “Sai, vorrei davvero tanto incontrarlo.”

“Lo so, gliel’ho anche chiesto. Ma il fatto è che diventa ansioso, quando si tratta di queste cose.” Harry sospira a propria volta e poi si acciglia. “Magari pensava che avresti pensato fosse troppo grasso o qualcosa del genere” aggiunge stizzito, ma nel momento in cui si rende conto di cosa ha appena detto, lo rimpiange. “Cazzo, io—”

“Non lo pensi davvero, lo so, tesoro. Va bene così. Non riesco a immaginare come tu ti senta. Mi dispiace davvero tanto.” Il suo tono è gentile e dolce ed Harry sa quanto sia sincera, ma non riesce ad alleviare il peso nel petto.

“Grazie, Gems. Grazie di tutto” mormora.

Parlano ancora per un po’, almeno finché Gemma non riesce finalmente a calmare il fratello. Gli ricorda che non importa quante volte Louis proverà a respingerlo; lei sa che sarà in grado di dimostrargli quanto gli interessi. Gli dice che andrà tutto bene. Lui ha bisogno di credere che lei abbia ragione perché si sente un

pesce fuor d’acqua, non sa come comportarsi e non ha idea di come farà a tenere Louis a galla se continuerà a lasciarsi affogare.

Una volta ripreso il controllo del proprio respiro, Harry le chiede come sta, in parte perché lo vuole sempre sapere e in parte perché vuole smettere di pensare a Louis che si lascia morire di fame per qualche minuto. Lei gli racconta che sta alla grande, poi lo rassicura di nuovo, perché lo conosce abbastanza bene per sapere che Louis è tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare in quel momento.

“Chiamami se ti serve qualcosa, okay?”

“Sì, lo farò. Ti voglio bene, Gems.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io, fratellino” risponde giusto prima che lo schermo si oscuri.

Harry chiude Skype ma non ripone il computer. Si immerge invece in Internet e cerca ogni singola cosa che gli viene in mente riguardo i disordini alimentari e l’anoressia. Ed è frustrante vedere che non ci sono così tante informazioni su uomini che soffrono di disordini alimentari.

Finalmente trova un articolo di GQ riguardo l’argomento di suo interesse e, una volta finito di leggerlo, si ritrova in singhiozzi ancora una volta perché è davvero troppo e fa male. Farebbe male anche se lo stesse leggendo senza ragione, perché è tragico e spaventoso quello che gli uomini attraversano, senza considerare il fatto che stia ricollegando tutto al suo fidanzato. L’articolo parla di quattro uomini diversi che soffrono di anoressia e il parallelo con Louis gli fa venire il mal di testa.

Lo fa sentire male anche il fatto che meno della metà delle cliniche per i disordini alimentari ammettano uomini. Ottiene la sua prima informazione vitale quando quel primo uomo dice, nella sua intervista, che sua madre gli ha mostrato una foto di sé per aiutarlo a vedere quanto fosse magro in realtà.

Prende un blocco note e scrive tutto. Scrive: ‘Ansioso, ossessivo, perfezionista, disperato di compiacere, ipersensibile al rifiuto’. Fa una smorfia perché sta descrivendo il suo ragazzo. Legge che qualcosa come il diciotto percento degli uomini anoressici è gay. Impara che questi uomini vivono in un costante stato di quasi-panico e che questo panico si lega anche al cibo. Una morsa gli stringe il cuore quando legge che il venti percento di ricoverati muore prima di guarire.

Harry deve prendere una pausa alla terza storia di un ragazzo di ventun anni che pesa venticinque chili e che è praticamente sul letto di morte. Ha perso anche i cuscinetti di grasso dell’orecchio interno e deve aprire e chiudere la mascella per chiudere il canale uditivo così da non sentire un costante fruscio di aria. Non riesce a sopportare il modo in cui il ragazzo descrive la sensazione di non riuscire a sentirsi amato in alcun modo. Gli spezza il cuore perché è Louis, è la descrizione di quanto sia dura per lui accettare l’amore di Harry. C’è una citazione alla fine dell’articolo che fa dolere il suo cuore. L’intervistatore chiede all’ultimo uomo se si sentirebbe diversamente se avesse un partner in grado di amarlo. La risposta dell’uomo è: ‘È come se qualcuno mi chiedesse che effetto fa, dopo essere stato sulla Luna, tornare sulla Terra. Chiedimelo quando ci sarò arrivato.’ Harry si tortura chiedendosi se Louis arriverà mai a credere al sentimento che prova per lui e, se lo farà, sarà mai abbastanza per aiutarlo?

Trova informazioni anche riguardo alla sindrome da rialimentazione e sa che è quello di cui stava parlando Gemma quando ha detto che non possono costringere Louis a mangiare tutto e subito. Il suo fegato ha rallentato i processi per cercare di conservare i muscoli e i tessuti; se dovessero costringerlo a mangiare un pasto completo, lo zucchero nel suo sangue raggiungerebbe picchi inauditi. Il cuore di Louis è già indebolito per via della mancanza di nutrienti e potrebbe essere troppo, per il suo corpo, da sopportare. Harry prende nota di tutto quello che trova in ogni sito e cerca anche informazioni riguardo a valori calorici e porzioni di cibo, così sa come aiutare Louis a tornare sulla strada giusta.

Scrive tutto quello che trova riguardo alla guarigione dai disordini alimentari, perché si rifiuta di affrontare tutto questo senza essere preparato. Vuole fare le cose per bene, per Louis. Cerca qualche centro specializzato nella zona e in particolare qualcuno che ammetta uomini, anche se sa che probabilmente Louis non accetterà mai di andare. Trova tantissime immagini di persone che stanno peggio del suo ragazzo e fare quei paragoni lo aiuta, in qualche modo.

‘Oh, la faccia di Louis non è così scavata come questa’, ‘Oh, i fianchi di Louis non sporgono così tanto’, ‘Oh, non ha ancora tutta quella peluria rada sul corpo.’.

Aiuta, perché lentamente spegne l’irrazionale paura che ha di tornare all’appartamento e trovare Louis già morto. Se non fosse che a un certo punto trova la foto di un ragazzo con lo stesso corpo di Louis e scopre che ha mantenuto il suo peso costante negli anni, restringendo la dieta fino al punto che a malapena

riusciva ad arrivare a fine giornata, concedendosi di mettere su solamente i chili che gli permettevano di sopravvivere prima di ricominciare a mettersi a dieta. Il ragazzo ha avuto un’insufficienza renale.

In qualche modo, Harry incappa in un blog chiamato Thinspo che lo porta a un forum chiamato pro-ana e per poco non ci rimane secco. Ci sono persone che competono su chi sia il più emaciato, dandosi consigli su come evitare di mangiare, chiedendo come perdere altro peso. Harry prega che Louis non cerchi cose simili, perché quei blog lo spaventano troppo.

Continua a cercare e a prendere note senza fermarsi e i suoi occhi sono rossi e gonfi, quando Niall torna in camera.

“Oh, Haz” mormora, sospirando e sedendosi al suo fianco.

Harry chiude il portatile e lo spinge via, ma dà a Niall il blocco note. Questi legge in silenzio per un po’, scorrendo le quattro pagine quasi piene di appunti che ha preso l’amico. Quando finisce, si lascia sfuggire un lungo e sofferente sospiro e rende il blocco a Harry. Restano seduti in silenzio per un po’, poi Niall porta un braccio attorno al collo del minore, il quale scivola nell’abbraccio con un gemito.

“Che ha detto Gemma?” chiede poi.

“Che è anoressico, non bulimico. Ho cercato in rete e ha ragione; i bulimici si riempiono di cibo lo stomaco, prima di rigettarlo. Lui è anoressico, ma rigetta solo quando è obbligato a mangiare troppo” risponde Harry, la voce che suona piatta, ma il suo stomaco si sta contorcendo.

“Cosa ti ha detto che dovresti fare?” chiede gentilmente.

“Devo dirlo a Zayn e Liam e dobbiamo riportarlo a un peso accettabile, lentamente. Non lo so. Non c’è molto altro che possiamo fare. Deve vedere un vero dottore e… Uno psicologo, probabilmente, ma dubito che accetterà di farlo. Non so nemmeno se ci permetterà di aiutarlo.”

“E questi appunti?”

“Da internet. Ho cercato tutto quello che ho potuto” sospira Harry “Ora devo solamente chiedere a lui. Gemma dice che devo essere preparato a Louis che dà fuori di testa.”

“Quando lo farai?” chiede Niall. “E quando lo dirai a Liam e Zayn?”

Harry si passa una mano sulla faccia e sospira.

“Pensavo di passare da lui ora?”

“Davvero?” Niall sembra sorpreso.

“Sì. Se non lo faccio subito, ne esco pazzo” risponde Harry, con una smorfia.

“Sì, è comprensibile, Haz.” Niall sospira. “Io devo uscire, ma scrivimi e fammi sapere come va, d’accordo?”

“Certo.” Harry annuisce, solenne.

Niall lo abbraccia un’ultima volta, prima di prendere le proprie cose e uscire. Harry rimane invece a osservare il telefono a lungo, prima di aprire il suo contatto. Sa che Liam e Zayn sono tornati a casa e non sa se sia il caso di chiedere a Louis di parlare nella sua auto o se sarebbe meglio avere quella conversazione nell’appartamento. Il suo stomaco è pieno di nodi al pensiero di ogni singolo modo in cui tutto questo potrebbe finire male.

Scuote il capo e preme il tasto della chiamata. La sua foto preferita che ritrae Louis compare sullo schermo mentre il telefono suona; sta ridendo, il naso è arricciato e le rughette sono comparse agli angoli degli occhi. Louis ha cercato di convincerlo a cambiarla, ma Harry si è rifiutato. La foto che ha lui di Harry, invece, lo ritrae mentre sorride con le mani sotto al mento e un fiocchetto di satin rosa che Louis ha ricavato dagli scarti di tessuto, un giorno in laboratorio, legato tra i ricci.

“Ciao, amore” dice Louis, rispondendo al secondo squillo. “Tutto bene?”

A Harry non piace il suo tono di voce. È quasi come se fosse entusiasta della telefonata, ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato che lo stia chiamato per chiudere tutto o qualcosa del genere. Fa male, perché lui è ancora dannatamente sicuro che Harry finirà per lasciarlo. È terrorizzato all’idea di affrontare Louis e vederlo allontanarsi ancora di più.

“Ehi, tesoro, che stai facendo?” chiede, cercando di restare sul vago.

“Nulla, Zayn e Liam sono tornati e stiamo guardando la televisione” risponde.

“Nialler è uscito, pensi che io possa passare da te?” chiede Harry, come se fosse un giorno qualsiasi e fossero annoiati.

“Sì” risponde Louis, e la felicità nella sua voce rivolta lo stomaco di Harry. “Sì, sarebbe fantastico.”

“Okay, tesoro. Vuoi che porti qualcosa per te o i ragazzi?”

“No, siamo a posto così” dice. “Ci vediamo tra poco.”

“Ti amo” lo saluta Harry, prima di riattaccare.

Guardare verso casa di Louis è una sofferenza, perché il traffico non aiuta; dà più tempo al suo stomaco per contorcersi e annodarsi. Non sa nemmeno che cosa dirà. Parcheggia di fronte all’appartamento, ma ha bisogno di qualche minuto prima di costringersi a salire al piano di sopra. Bussa piano alla porta e riesce a sentire Liam che ride all’interno.

Louis spalanca l’uscio e sorride a Harry come un bambino che vede arrivare Natale in anticipo. Sta indossando un maglione di lana, pesante e grigio, con dei pantaloni neri, e se Harry non lo sapesse, sarebbe difficile dire quanto in realtà sia sottopeso perché i suoi pantaloni sono larghi, ma non così tanto da far sembrare il tutto sbagliato. Louis solleva un braccio e lo avvolge attorno al collo di Harry, il quale si accoccola contro di lui e gli bacia il collo, respirando quel profumo familiare per calmarsi.

Parte di lui vorrebbe sedersi e stare con i ragazzi, continuare la farsa ancora un po’, ma sa di non poterlo fare. Quando si discostano, Louis si alza sulle punte per dargli un soffice bacio. Harry passa le dita tra i suoi capelli e poggia la fronte contro la sua per un secondo, il tempo necessario per riempire d’aria i polmoni.

“Possiamo andare nella tua stanza, tesoro?” domanda sussurrando, strofinando le labbra contro quelle di Louis.

“Certo. Certo, che possiamo” mormora piano l’altro, annuendo.

“Ehi, ragazzi” saluta Harry, quando passano in salotto dove Zayn e Liam stanno giocando a FIFA. Sorridono entrambi e chiamano il loro “ciao”, ed Harry si chiede se Louis abbia detto loro della notte precedente. Lo accompagna lungo il corridoio e poi nella sua stanza, dove chiude la porta alle spalle di entrambi. Harry va a sedersi sul letto e poggia la schiena contro la spalliera; apre le braccia e Louis si sistema tra di esse, al suo fianco. Lo tiene a sé per un po’, le dita che strofinano i suoi capelli mentre il maggiore si fa più vicino.

È la calma prima della tempesta ed Harry vuole trattenerlo ancora un po’, prima che la nave affondi. Pensa che forse sarebbe più semplice, per lui, se Louis avesse il capo sotto il suo mento, così non dovrebbe guardare la gioia lasciare il suo bellissimo viso. Si sente come se stesse per affrontare una sorta di intervento. Ha guardato quelle serie TV, sa come vanno a finire quelle cose. Non è pronto.

Dovrebbe essere un giorno felice; Louis ha finalmente trovato in sé la fiducia necessaria a mostrarsi dopo così tanto tempo, lo ha lasciato entrare e ora Harry li riporterà al punto di partenza. Sa di doverlo fare, però, perché non può lasciare che il ragazzo di cui è completamente e irrimediabilmente innamorato si lasci morire di fame.

“Louis, dobbiamo parlare del tuo disordine alimentare” dice, e in qualche modo riesce a farlo uscire in un colpo solo.

Sente Louis immobilizzarsi tra le proprie braccia, ma non si muove. Si irrigidisce del tutto.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” chiede il maggiore, dopo un momento di silenzio di troppo, forzando una risata tremante.

Harry prende un respiro profondo.

“So che stai, diciamo, restringendo drasticamente la tua dieta e so che ti costringi a vomitare ogni volta che mangi più di quello di cui hai bisogno” sospira Harry. “Per favore, non mentirmi e non arrabbiarti. Voglio solo parlare.”

Non è nemmeno sicuro riguardo la questione delle calorie, perché si sta basando solamente su quello che Gemma sapeva di Leanne. Sa essere un’ipotesi corretta, però, basandosi sul modo in cui Louis trattiene il respiro e sul modo in cui si irrigidisce ancora di più tra le sue braccia. Harry sa di dover affrontare la questione con calma e raziocinio, perché se inizia ad accusarlo di starsi lasciando morire di fame, Louis si metterà sulla difensiva e non arriveranno da nessuna parte.

“Harry” lo richiama Louis, la voce misurata e fredda ed Harry lo odia. “Non so cosa credi di sapere, ma non è qualcosa di cui parleremo.”

Harry cerca di trattenersi, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

“Questo è qualcosa di cui parleremo, Louis, perché io ti amo. Non so cosa vedi quando ti guardi allo specchio, ma ti stai facendo del male. Non c’è un singolo grammo di grasso nel tuo corpo e non ho intenzione di stare a guardare mentre ti lasci morire di fame” dichiara. Sta cercando di essere fermo ma gentile, eppure pensa di suonare sull’orlo del pianto, che non è nemmeno lontano dalla verità. Louis resta in silenzio per un po’ e il cuore di Harry batte come impazzito. Si domanda vagamente se riesca a sentirlo, dove la sua guancia è poggiata al suo petto.

“Vaffanculo, Harry” risponde il maggiore, spingendosi lontano dalle sue braccia. “Seriamente, vaffanculo. Non hai la benché minima idea di ciò di cui stai parlando.”

Non vuole incontrare lo sguardo del riccio, ma non si è alzato dal letto, almeno.

“Louis, per favore. È solo che mi importa di te. Ti amo. E mi odio per non averlo notato prima, ma devi sapere che quello che stai mangiando non è abbastanza. Quante volte sei quasi svenuto solo perché ti sei alzato troppo velocemente? Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare come siano i dolori della fame. Per favore, Louis, non puoi continuare così” lo prega Harry, e non ha problemi a farlo, se deve.

“Harry, devi smettere di essere così melodrammatico. Sono a dieta, non mi sto lasciando morire di fame” risponde egli, ed Harry non ha mai sentito il suo tono essere così. Deve combattere le lacrime che spingono ai lati degli occhi.

“Louis, sei pelle e ossa. Hai sempre freddo, hai sempre le vertigini. Le tue articolazioni dolgono. Il tuo corpo non può sopportarlo, non riesce a vivere con così poco cibo.”

“Harry mi hai visto nudo, cazzo, sai che non sono pelle e ossa” sibila in risposta, ed Harry sente il petto stringersi in una morsa. “Non so a che cazzo di gioco tu stia giocando, ma se non vuoi più stare con me basta dirlo, smetti di psicanalizzarmi” aggiunge, allontanandosi da lui e sedendosi nell’angolo più lontano del materasso.

Harry non pensa di essersi mai sentito così male, prima d’ora. Louis si sta rannicchiando su se stesso, mentre poggia con rabbia mattoni su mattoni per costruire di nuovo i muri attorno a sé. Pensa che lo stia prendendo in giro, pensa che stia solamente cercando scuse per finire la loro storia. Harry sente il proprio corpo scoppiare; il sangue che smette di circolare di secondo in secondo mentre Louis si allontana sempre di più. Ha bisogno di colmare la distanza tra loro, ma quando fa per avvicinarsi, il maggiore si discosta, alzandosi dal letto con le braccia strette attorno al petto.

“Louis tu stai—Tu sei—Quello che stai mangiando non è abbastanza e il tuo corpo sta cedendo e io non voglio—Io ti amo e ho bisogno che tu stia bene. Non posso guardarti mentre ti fai del male, Louis. Per favore” lo implora, sbattendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che gli offuscano la vista.

“Devi andartene” dichiara Louis, dandogli completamente le spalle.

“No, Louis” protesta Harry, con voce tremante. “Non andrò da nessuna parte. Non lascerò che tu mi spinga via. Puoi essere arrabbiato con me per aver detto queste cose, cazzo, dovresti essere arrabbiato con me per non averlo notato prima. Puoi essere furioso con me, posso accettarlo, ma non ti lascerò.”

“Smettila!” esclama Louis. “Smettila. Sono stronzate. Non sai di che cazzo stai parlando. Vattene via!”

“No, Louis” ripete Harry, cercando di fare del suo meglio perché le lacrime non prendano il sopravvento. “Non cercare di chiudermi fuori. Ti amo e voglio aiutarti, non andrò da nessuna parte.”

“Esci da qui!” grida, questa volta abbastanza forte perché la televisione si ammutolisca, in salotto. “Non ho bisogno del tuo cazzo di aiuto, Harry, te l’ho detto! Te l’ho detto prima che tutto questo iniziasse, cazzo!” indica con veemenza se stesso e il riccio. “Non sono una fottuta damigella in pericolo e non ho bisogno che tu mi venga a salvare. Non puoi salvarmi, quindi smetti di comportarti come se te ne fregasse qualcosa!”

Harry non riesce a impedire a un mugolio di lasciare le sue labbra.

“Come puoi dirmi questo? Come puoi dire che non mi interessa? Sono qui, davanti a te, ti sto dicendo che ti amo e che non andrò da nessuna parte. Ti sto parlando di questa cosa perché mi importa. Devi capire che non è salutare, che stai torturando il tuo corpo” le guance di Harry sono segnate dalle lacrime, mentre scuote il capo. Non riesce a sopportare il panico negli occhi di Louis. Non riesce a sopportare il modo in cui la sua mascella è dura e tesa e le sue braccia sono avvolte attorno al suo corpo come se stesse cercando di tenersi insieme. Louis è terrorizzato e arrabbiato e ferito ed Harry non voleva niente di tutto questo, ma è successo. Louis sembra un animale in gabbia che sta lottando tra l’istinto di combattere e quello di volare via, ma si sente troppo intrappolato per potersi muovere. Harry vorrebbe alzarsi dal letto e avvicinarsi, colmare la crescente distanza tra i due, ma qualcosa gli dice di restare fermo al suo posto. Non si sentirebbe bene a torreggiare su Louis in questo momento, perché anche se non ha mai avuto intenzione di essere intimidatorio, non vuole farlo sentire messo all’angolo più di quanto si senta ora.

“Harry porca puttana, esci dalla mia cazzo di stanza!” grida forte Louis, e quando Harry vede che anche lui sta trattenendo le lacrime si sente morire. Non ha però la forza di reagire, perché dei passi stanno risuonando nel corridoio e la porta della camera si apre di scatto. Improvvisamente, dei pugni si chiudono attorno al suo maglione ed Harry si ritrova in piedi. La schiena che sbatte contro al muro, i due pugni contro

le spalle e la testa contro la superficie dura. Scaccia le lacrime aprendo e chiudendo le palpebre e si ritrova con il volto di Liam a un palmo dal proprio.

“Che cosa gli hai fatto?” domanda, sibilando. È più basso ma più forte ed è arrabbiato e Harry sarebbe al suo livello, ma decide di non fare resistenza. Guarda oltre la spalla di Liam, dove Zayn ha le proprie braccia avvolte attorno a Louis e sta sussurrando qualcosa nel tentativo di scoprire che cosa sia successo, che cosa non vada. Non gli importa di avere i pugni di Liam a tenerlo inchiodato al muro, non gli interessa che quest’ultimo gli stia distruggendo la schiena, non gli interessa nemmeno della testa che sembri sul punto esplodere. Merita tutto, ogni cosa, perché Louis sta piangendo a causa sua.

“Liam, lascialo andare” dice Louis, con voce tremante, da dove Zayn lo tiene tra le braccia.

Harry sente le mani di Liam allentare la presa attorno al maglione e si ritrova sulle proprie gambe tremanti, mentre l’altro muove un passo indietro. Resta comunque tra i due, come se Harry potesse balzare in avanti, addosso a Louis, da un momento all’altro. Zayn lo sta guardando come se non fosse in grado di perdonarlo per aver ferito Louis e lo stomaco di Harry si contorce ancora una volta mentre si chiede che cosa pensino abbia fatto.

“Che cazzo hai fatto?” domanda ancora Liam. La voce è dura e fredda ed Harry riesce a sentire il suo sguardo fulminarlo. Non riesce nemmeno a distogliere il proprio da quello di Louis, però.

“Louis, ti sto pregando: per favore, non farmelo dire così. Se mi farai andare via, glielo dirò” lo prega, sussurrando.

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano.

“Non lo faresti” ribatte. “Non sai nemmeno tu di cosa stai parlando. Non ne hai il cazzo di diritto!”

“Louis, per favore. Ti prego. Per favore—Parliamone, io e te. Non—Non voglio dirglielo così” balbetta Harry. “Ma lo farò. Se devo, lo farò. Perché non lascerò che continui a fare questo a te stesso. Ti amo troppo.”

“Di cosa stai parlando, Harry?” chiede Zayn, esitante. “Lou, di cosa sta parlando?”

“Harry deve andarsene” risponde Louis, piano. “Deve solo andarsene.”

Harry sente le dita di Liam chiudersi attorno al proprio braccio, ma non può permettersi di muovere un passo.

“Louis, per favore” implora di nuovo, un’ultima volta, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla guancia nel tentativo di ricomporsi. “Per favore voglio solo—”

“Vuole che te ne vada” lo interrompe Liam, freddo.

Harry vede Zayn e Liam scambiarsi una di quelle silenziose occhiate a cui ormai è abituato. Legge negli occhi di Zayn confusione, delusione, preoccupazione. Sta tenendo Louis con gentilezza, ma nota anche che non lo sta toccando fuori le zone a lui concesse. Si domanda se i due siano stati condizionati dai confini posti da Louis proprio come lo è stato lui. Harry sa quanto sarebbe stato semplice notare che qualcosa non andava solamente toccandogli i fianchi. La durezza delle ossa e il solco al posto dello stomaco sono impossibili da ignorare, ora che Harry può toccarlo in quei punti. Tutto quello di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno sarebbe stato un tocco, e forse qualcuno di loro se ne sarebbe accorto prima. Magari Louis non sarebbe arrivato fino a questo punto. Se non fosse che non hanno mai voluto farlo sentire a disagio, così non hanno fatto pressioni. Harry si domanda se sia da considerare un’ironia della sorte.

Non ha mai compreso quanto fossero legati Liam e Zayn e Louis. È sempre stato grato che il ragazzo avesse due persone accanto che fossero in grado di capirlo e amarlo così bene, che si prendessero cura di lui in quel modo perfetto. Non gli è mai interessato vederlo rannicchiarsi tra di loro sul divano, perché non appena faceva la sua comparsa nell’appartamento, Louis si sistemava tra le sue braccia. Il bisogno di proteggerlo era sempre stato così forte che Harry è sempre stato grato del fatto che avesse accanto due persone con cui condividerlo, due persone che potessero essere lì quando non avrebbe potuto esserci lui. Anche se poi ha scoperto che nessuno dei tre ha fatto abbastanza per mantenerlo in salute.

Harry cerca di non restare ferito dal modo in cui Liam lo sta buttando fuori di casa. Sa che sono amici, sa che Liam non lo odia, ma sa anche che il suo istinto protettivo nei confronti di Louis è più forte di tutto il resto. Harry non può andarsene senza che loro sappiano, comunque. La sua paura più grande è che Louis lo spinga via e lo chiuda fuori, che pur confessandolo a Zayn e Liam, Louis prenda la questione sottogamba e non riceva mai l’aiuto di cui ha bisogno.

Louis non riesce a guardarlo in faccia ed Harry può sentire il proprio cuore risuonare nel petto, ma sa che cosa deve fare.

“Louis è anoressico” dichiara infine, e la sua voce è bassa e tremante, ma le parole restano sospese nell’aria, impossibili da non sentire.

Il silenzio che riempie la stanza è palpabile. Il silenzio pesa sul petto di Harry e si sente soffocare sotto di esso. Sente il respiro mozzarsi in gola a Liam e la sua mano perdere la presa sul proprio braccio. Vede le mani di Zayn allontanarsi da dove erano nel tentativo di consolare Louis. E quando guarda quest’ultimo, è come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un calcio alla bocca dello stomaco. Non pensa che dimenticherà mai lo sguardo di completo e incredulo tradimento negli occhi azzurri e splendenti come quelli di un bambino di Louis.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Lou, di cosa sta parlando?” chiede Liam, parlando lentamente.

Gli occhi di Zayn sono su Harry, ma questi riesce a guardare solo Louis. Egli, da suo canto, non vuole incontrare lo sguardo di nessuno, però; si distacca lentamente dall’abbraccio di Zayn. Liam muove un passo avanti e si allunga per toccarlo ma lui si discosta, incurante di averlo ferito. Louis indietreggia e Liam e Zayn sono immobili con la confusione a fare da padrona sui loro volti. Harry vorrebbe dire loro di non metterlo all’angolo, ma conoscono Louis da più tempo e pensa che non sia il suo compito; si avvicina quindi alla porta, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal volto del suo ragazzo mentre combatte contro le lacrime che minacciano di uscire dai suoi occhioni blu.

“Lou—” inizia Zayn con voce tremante. “Harry?”

Gli occhi di Louis si sollevano su Harry ed egli sente su di sé anche gli sguardi di Liam e Zayn.

“Ho bisogno che voi tre usciate, ora” dice Louis; il tono piccolo e pieno di dolore. “Per favore, lasciatemi solo.”

“Amore” sussurra Harry.

“Uscite!” esclama invece Louis, e questa volta non è arrabbiato, è solamente preda del panico, è ferito ed Harry pensa che sia ancora più doloroso.

“Louis, di cosa sta parlando Harry?” chiede di nuovo Liam allungandosi per afferrare l’amico, gesto che lo porta a indietreggiare ancora.

“Per favore, andatevene!” singhiozza questi, con le braccia avvolte attorno a se stesso. “Tutti voi, vi prego!”

Harry non pensa di farcela. Lo ha visto piangere un paio di volte per via di alcuni film o per via di una pubblicità su bambini malati che hanno passato in televisione. Sono state poche lacrime scivolate lungo le guance per un solo istante, prima che il riccio potesse baciarle via. Anche allora era stato doloroso vedere quei bellissimi occhi chiari tristi e umidi. Non ha mai voluto vederlo piangere davvero per la tristezza o la sofferenza.

“Lou—” prova Zayn.

“Andate!” grida Louis. “Uscite! Uscite! Uscite!”

“Non ce ne andremo finché non sapremo che cazzo sta succedendo, Louis!” esclama Liam, per contro, indicando con rabbia prima lui e poi Harry.

“Smettila” lo rimprovera Zayn, mentre la bocca del riccio si apre per dire la stessa cosa. “Urlare a quel modo non aiuterà, Liam.”

Liam abbassa immediatamente il capo, colpevole.

“Lo so. Lou, mi dispiace, per favore—Per favore, dicci che sta succedendo.”

Louis solleva finalmente lo sguardo dal pavimento e i suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime, imploranti.

“Per favore,” dice, in un sussurro, “per favore, uscite dalla mia stanza. Vi chiedo perdono.”

Il silenzio è palpabile, poi Louis prende un respiro tremante e si rintana di nuovo nell’angolo della stanza. Harry sente il petto dolere perché vorrebbe solo potersi affrettare in avanti e prenderlo tra le braccia, ma sa non essergli permesso. Vede Zayn poggiare una mano sul braccio di Liam e fare una leggera pressione; egli esita per un momento, poi sospira. Danno le spalle a Louis, demoralizzati quanto Harry. Zayn poggia l’altra mano sul braccio del più piccolo e, anche se la presa è più leggera, il messaggio è lo stesso che si cela dietro il gesto che ha riservato a Liam.

Lentamente escono dalla stanza ed Harry lancia un ultimo sguardo alle proprie spalle, prima che Louis lasci il suo angolo e gli chiuda la porta in faccia. Si concede un respiro pesante e tremante mentre Zayn lo conduce in salotto. Si voltano poi verso di lui, fianco a fianco e con milioni di domande negli occhi; un fronte unico, come sempre.

“Spiega” lo intima Liam, mentre la mano di Zayn sale sulla sua spalla; una gentile pressione per chiedergli di calmarsi.

“Louis—” Harry deve interrompersi e schiarirsi la gola dalle lacrime che sta trattenendo e che gli impediscono di parlare. “Ho visto Louis nudo, la notte scorsa, e ho capito che qualcosa non andava. Non ha un singolo grammo di grasso, potete vedere ogni singolo osso. L’ho sentito rigettare la colazione che gli ho fatto e ho pensato che fosse bulimico, ma ho parlato con mia sorella e ho fatto ricerche e lui è—Lui è anoressico.” Harry non è nemmeno arrivato alla fine della frase e Liam sta già scuotendo il capo con veemenza.

“No” dice. “No, perché cena con te tutte le sere, prima di tornare a casa.”

Harry si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo perché lo sapeva; sapeva che quello era il modo di Louis per evitare i pasti.

“Liam, a me dice che deve essere a casa per cenare con voi due ogni sera. Mangio con lui solo quando siamo tutti insieme”.

“Non capisco” dice Zayn. “Se non mangia ma rigetta tutto—”

“Mangia pochissimo. Poche cose che gli permettano di arrivare a fine giornata. Ma non è abbastanza, si sta letteralmente lasciando morire” mormora Harry, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

“No” insiste Liam. “Non è possibile, l’avrei notato.”

“Li, lo nasconde davvero bene” sospira Harry. “Ha messo a punto degli espedienti per nascondere il cibo ma io non l’ho mai notato prima. Però l’ho visto, quando l’ho osservato questa mattina. Cela il suo corpo sotto strati e strati di vestiti e maglioni enormi perché pensa di essere grasso, ma è così fottutamente magro. Perché credete che abbia capogiri e vertigini per tutto il tempo? Perché pensate che abbia sempre freddo?”

Harry sente il bisogno di gridare. Liam sembra essere stato investito da un treno. Zayn sembra sul punto di piangere. Liam sta andando avanti e indietro per la stanza mentre agita i pugni ed Harry sa che sta cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi. Non si sorprende del fatto che Zayn abbia già fatto due più due, ma odia il modo in cui si è rannicchiato sul divano con il volto tra le mani.

“Cosa faremo?” chiede il moro, con voce attutita dai palmi.

“Io ho—Gemma sa un sacco di roba a riguardo e mi ha aiutato, ma io ho—Ho anche preso qualche appunto—Ho cercato cose su internet” borbotta Harry, rovistando nelle tasche ed estraendo i quattro fogli che ha scritto nella sua calligrafia disordinata in un momento di panico. “Ci sono scritte cose che riguardano principalmente come riportarlo a un peso salutare se rifiuta di farsi ricoverare. Ho scritto tutto quello che riguarda l’anoressia in generale, anche… Non lo so più, ormai.”

Zayn alza lo sguardo al suono della carta stropicciata e allunga una mano per prendere i fogli. I suoi occhi marroni sono umidi e si passa il dorso della mano sotto il naso. Le sue sopracciglia sono aggrottate, quando inizia a leggere. Harry lo osserva mentre si alza dal divano e si dirige in corridoio. Scivola contro il muro accanto alla stanza di Louis, continuando a leggere.

Liam si volta in direzione di Harry; anche se i suoi occhi sono lucidi, sembra arrabbiato.

“Da quanto va avanti?” chiede, ostile.

“Da prima che lo conoscessi” risponde il minore, piano.

“No” contesta l’altro. “Non è possibile. L’avrei saputo.”

“Il primo giorno in cui sono stato nel suo laboratorio non ha mangiato nemmeno una briciola dello scone che gli ho portato, non ha nemmeno voluto bere un sorso di caffè perché era troppo zuccherato. Quindi dimmi tu quando è iniziata” ribatte Harry con voce tremante. “Ricordi quella volta che ha quasi avuto un attacco d’ansia al ristorante giamaicano? Quando siamo tornati qui e lui è andato a farsi una doccia? Stava ficcandosi due dita in gola, Liam. Stava andando nel panico perché doveva vomitare tutto quello che aveva mangiato e ci stavamo mettendo troppo ad andare via da lì.”

“No” sussurra Liam, “Lui ha sempre—Cazzo, fa sempre la doccia dopo cena.”

“Lo so. Ha fatto la doccia anche dopo la colazione, questa mattina, e l’ho sentito vomitare.” Harry geme al ricordo, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Come—Com’è, Harry?” chiede Liam; la voce è roca, bassa, spaventata.

Harry sospira pesantemente, un sospiro tremante; non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Come un cazzo di scheletro, Liam.”

Per poco non gli prende un colpo quando sente un forte rumore; i suoi occhi scattano verso il telecomando del televisore, ora sul pavimento e ridotto in mille pezzi ai piedi del muro contro cui Liam l’ha lanciato.

Impreca e il riccio indietreggia d’istinto, poi Liam riprende a camminare avanti e indietro, le mani tra i capelli e le spalle ricurve.

“Come cazzo è possibile che non lo sapessi?!” grida. “Non è fottutamente possibile!”

Le lacrime scivolano lungo le guance di Harry mentre porta le braccia attorno al proprio corpo, pensando a Louis nella sua stanza. Guarda Zayn, i fogli gettati ai suoi piedi, attorno a lui. Le spalle tremano mentre porta il capo all’indietro e guarda il soffitto, le lacrime lungo le guance.

Harry si concede di sedersi nell’angolo più lontano del divano, lontano da Liam e dal pianto di Zayn. Non riesce a sopportare che Louis si sia rintanato in camera, probabilmente a odiarlo con tutto se stesso, senza poter fare nulla. Liam si lascia scivolare sul pavimento contro il muro del salotto, contro il quale sbatte più volte la nuca. Non sono colpi abbastanza potenti da danneggiare il cervello, ma sono comunque sufficientemente forti perché risuonino in tutto l’appartamento.

“Louis, ti aiuteremo a uscirne, love. Ti porteremo in un centro di riabilitazione e andrà tutto bene.” Zayn parla piano ma anche abbastanza forte da farsi sentire dall’amico.

“Non devo andare in quel posto!” grida Louis, da dentro la stanza. “Non c’è niente che non vada!”

“Come puoi dirlo, Lou? Ci hai detto ogni sera di aver cenato con Harry e hai detto a lui che avresti dovuto cenare con noi. Da quando in qua menti? Quante volte abbiamo discusso riguardo a quanto mi preoccupa il fatto che a malapena tu riesca a reggerti in piedi? E mi avevi anche detto di essere andato dal dottore, che si trattava solo un problema di equilibrio e niente di cui preoccuparsi. Non ci sei nemmeno mai andato, dal dottore, non è vero? È perché ti stai lasciando morire di fame.” La sua voce è dolce, ma Harry riesce a sentire ogni singolo grammo di dolore. “Perché ti stai facendo questo, Louis? Perché hai smesso di mangiare?”

“Io mangio, Zayn. Mangio. È solo che—Ho solo bisogno di perdere un po’ di peso.” La risposta di Louis arriva sommessa, attraverso la porta. Zayn si lascia sfuggire un sospiro tremante.

“No, Louis. Non hai mai avuto bisogno di perdere peso. L’ultima volta che ti ho visto nudo è stato prima che finisse con Mitchell. Ricordi? Io, te e Liam siamo andati a fare il bagno nudi.” La voce del moro è lenta e pensierosa, mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Stavi bene, Louis. Hai sempre avuto un corpo perfetto.”

“Vaffanculo, Zayn. Sai che non è vero. Ho sempre avuto questa fottuta pancia, non importa cosa facessi. E poi, anche le mie gambe sono sempre disgustose” sibila Louis, ed Harry sente il cuore dolere.

Liam si rialza dal pavimento e si affretta nel corridoio.

“Non dire queste stronzate, Louis! Non hai mai avuto né pancia né cosce disgustose, sei sempre stato perfetto! E puoi star certo che non hai nessuna delle due cose, ora, perché ti stai lasciando morire di fame e non sei altro se non pelle e ossa!” grida Liam, la fronte contro la porta. “Dimmi perché ti stai facendo questo, Louis!”

C’è silenzio per un tempo quasi infinito, prima che Harry senta un singhiozzo soffocato.

“Perché sono fottuto casino! Sono casino così fottutamente fottuto e patetico e disgustoso e tutti se ne vanno e io mi odio! È questo il cazzo che vuoi sentirti dire, Liam? È questo che vuoi sentirmi dire, Zayn? Che cazzo!” La sua voce è piena di lacrime, tremante e addolorata, ma comunque arrabbiata.

Zayn e Liam restano in silenzio, stupiti, ed Harry si passa con rabbia le dita tra i ricci, cercando di contenere i propri singhiozzi. Liam emette quello che sembra un verso animalesco e Zayn si lascia sfuggire un sospiro tremante. Harry solleva le ginocchia al petto e combatte contro le lacrime che bruciano agli angoli degli occhi. Ha bisogno di dire a Louis quanto gli dispiace, che non voleva che andasse così. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo di sotto, avrebbe dovuto parlargliene nel suo pick-up.

“Non sei fottuto o patetico o disgustoso, Louis! E a noi importa, diamine!” grida Liam. Il tono è gentile, nonostante il volume.

“Louis” interviene Zayn, con dolcezza “Lo stai facendo per colpa loro? Per colpa sua?”

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia perché non sa a cosa si stia riferendo il moro. Il fatto che Liam trattenga il respiro indica che sia una questione importante, però. Restano in completo silenzio per un istante, aspettando con il cuore in gola una risposta. Tutto quello che il riccio riesce a sentire sono i singhiozzi sommessi di Louis, soffocati dalle pareti. La pelle di Harry pizzica, ansiosa di scoprire di cosa stiano parlando.

“Cazzo, Louis, non puoi torturarti in questo modo. Pensavamo che l’avessi superata dopo tutte quelle feste, dopo aver lasciato che i ragazzi ti trattassero come un pezzo di merda! Non ti sei procurato già abbastanza dolore per qualcosa che non puoi controllare?” esclama Liam. “Lei è la feccia della cazzo di Terra, Louis; lei

non ha il diritto di farti sentire in questo modo! Tu sei molto meglio di così!” Poi il ragazzo inizia a piangere per la prima volta ed Harry si sente completamente perso.

“Lou, ti prego” lo implora Zayn, con voce piena di lacrime. “Devi smetterla di punirti. Ti aiuteremo, d’accordo? Per favore, apri la porta”.

Harry trattiene il respiro perché Louis ha smesso di singhiozzare. Liam e Zayn lo imitano, completamente in silenzio eccetto per quegli istanti in cui tirano su con il naso. La serratura scatta e la porta si apre; il cuore salta loro in gola perché forse sta per farli entrare ma, prima ancora che Harry abbia l’opportunità di alzarsi dal divano, egli si trascina fuori, oltre Liam e Zayn, e attraversa la cucina. Riesce a vederlo anche restando al suo posto, almeno fino a quando non scompare nell’ingresso. A quel punto, Harry realizza che ha un borsone sulla spalla e indossa giacca e scarpe. È fuori prima ancora che possa richiamarlo. Scatta in piedi mentre Liam e Zayn si affrettano lungo il corridoio; il primo si allunga verso la porta, ma il moro lo trattiene.

“Li, tu sei troppo sconvolto per seguirlo. Harry, per favore, potresti pensarci tu?” gli chiede, stanco.

“È furioso con me” protesta questi, ma è già all’ingresso ed è intento a indossare le scarpe.

“Non avremmo dovuto chiedergli di loro. Non vorrà parlarci, ora come ora, quindi va’.”

“Per favore, Harry” lo prega Liam. “Cazzo. Se n’è andato perché abbiamo tirato in ballo lei. Devi andare tu!”

Harry non ha idea di chi “loro” o “lei” siano, ma annuisce velocemente e spalanca la porta. Corre lungo il corridoio fino alle scale e si affretta giù, percorrendole a due a due. Si lascia prendere dal panico per un breve istante, immaginando Louis cadere mentre cerca di correre via. Quando volta l’angolo della prima rampa, coglie la sua figura fare lo stesso, preparandosi a scendere la seconda.

“Louis” lo chiama, la voce piena di disperazione. “Louis, per favore, aspetta!”

Deve praticamente inchiodare e aggrapparsi alla ringhiera per impedirsi di scontrarsi proprio con il più grande là dov’è congelato sui gradini. Ringrazia ogni singola stella del Firmamento che non sia successo, perché tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è il suo piccolo e fragile Louis che cade lungo le scale e si rompe ogni singolo osso. Louis lo sta guardando, però, con i suoi occhioni grandi e umidi e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Harry?” chiede, tra le lacrime. “Pensavo—Credevo che te ne fossi andato—Che mi avessi già lasciato.”

“Non andrò da nessuna parte, Lou, quando te lo metterai in testa?” ribatte dolcemente, chiedendogli con il tono di credergli.

Louis emette un singhiozzo soffocato.

“Sono così arrabbiato con te” dice, ma esce più che un’affermazione è un piagnucolio.

Harry combatte le proprie lacrime e annuisce.

“Va bene così. Puoi essere arrabbiato, posso sopportarlo. Mi dispiace che sia andata in questo modo.”

“Hai avuto una reazione esagerata, Harry” sospira Louis, passandosi una mano sul volto. “Non mi sto lasciando morire di fame.”

“Louis” lo richiama il più giovane. “Devi capire che quanto stai mangiando non è abbastanza; il tuo corpo si sta lasciando andare. Anche se non riesci a vedere quanto sei magro, dovrai pur sentire la fame e i suoi dolori. Dovrai pur sapere perché hai sempre freddo, ti fa male tutto e hai sempre i capogiri.”

“Mi odiano, ora” protesta Louis, con voce tremante, mentre indica il piano superiore e ignorando completamente il commento di Harry.

“Non ti odieranno mai, Louis. Ti vogliono bene. Io ti amo” risponde con sincerità. “Siamo solamente furiosi con noi stessi per non averlo notato prima.”

“Per non aver notato quanto sia mentalmente fottuto?” chiede Louis.

“Tu non sei mentalmente fottuto, tesoro. Sei solo—Non stai bene. Vogliamo aiutarti a stare meglio. Vogliamo aiutarti così che tu possa smettere di farti questo. Perché ti amiamo tanto. Io ti amo e ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno che tu stia bene” replica Harry dolcemente.

Louis si lascia sfuggire un gemito e piega il capo. Harry non riesce più a trattenersi; colma la distanza tra i loro corpi e avvolge Louis per le spalle, attirandolo a sé, ma egli si irrigidisce e non ricambia l’abbraccio, pur nascondendo comunque il volto contro il suo petto. Gli si spezza il cuore quando Louis si concede di piangere; singhiozzi forti che gli scuotono le spalle e lacrime che bagnano il maglione di Harry. Si limita a tenerlo stretto e a passargli una mano tra i capelli cercando disperatamente di non piangere a propria volta.

“Non avresti dovuto dirglielo” piange Louis, le sue parole soffocate contro il petto Harry.

“Mi spiace Louis, non volevo farlo in quel modo, ma ho dovuto” sospira egli. “Dobbiamo far sì che tu stia meglio e non posso farlo da solo.”

“Harry, mi costringeranno ad andarmene, ora che hanno capito quanto sono incasinato” singhiozza Louis.

“Oh mio Dio, Louis, no! Non lo faranno. Ti vogliono bene e vogliono aiutarti. Non vorrebbero che te ne andassi” ribatte Harry, con voce ferma.

“Perché diavolo sei ancora qui, tu? Perché non sei scappato via, perché non hai cancellato il mio numero dal telefono?” continua Louis, con la voce piena di dolore e di lacrime, senza muoversi dalla sua postazione.

“Cristo, Louis, perché ti amo. Ti amo con tutto il mio cazzo di cuore. Tutto questo non cambierà solamente perché sei malato!” esclama Harry in risposta.

Louis sbuffa all’improvviso, cercando di discostarsi dalle braccia del minore.

“Smettila di dire così! Ne parli come se stessi per morire o qualcosa del genere! Io sono solo a dieta!”

Harry lo costringe più vicino e scuote il capo, contrariato.

“Le persone non vomitano se sono a dieta, le persone non sentono il bisogno di mentire riguardo quello che mangiano se sono a dieta. L’anoressia non è una dieta, Louis; è un disordine alimentare.”

“Per favore, smettila” lo implora Louis, gemendo piano contro il suo petto.

“Devi permetterci di aiutarti.”

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto.”

“Non ti sto chiedendo se hai bisogno di aiuto, Louis. Ti sto dicendo che lo avrai. Puoi odiarmi finché vuoi, ma io non andrò da nessuna parte e tu non continuerai questa dieta” ribatte Harry in tono fermo, impregnando di sarcasmo l’ultimo termine.

Louis attende a lungo prima di rispondere.

“Non potrei mai odiarti” mugugna. “Ma queste sono stronzate.”

Harry sospira stanco.

“Stronzate o meno, ti riporteremo in salute” dichiara. “Possiamo, per favore, tornare di sopra?”

Louis scuote il capo velocemente.

“No, io—Io non posso—Ho bisogno di andare via per una notte—Almeno… Li ho delusi” balbetta, le lacrime a premere nella sua voce ancora una volta.

“Dove andrai?” domanda Harry, con dolcezza.

“Motel” risponde Louis, scrollando le spalle.

“Verrai con me.”

“Sono ancora arrabbiato.”

“Va bene. Io continuo ad amarti” replica Harry.

Libera Louis dall’abbraccio e questi guarda a terra mordendosi il labbro. Il più giovane prende gentilmente il borsone dalla sua spalla e lo sistema contro la propria. Allunga un braccio verso il basso e prende la mano di Louis, lasciando che un grazie silenzioso si espanda tra loro quando egli non la lascia andare. Lo accompagna con cautela giù dalle scale, iper-consapevole del modo in cui Louis si aggrappa al corrimano per il supporto e si muove lentamente. Quando escono nel parcheggio, Harry gli tiene la portiera aperta e Louis sale senza protesta.

“Devo chiamare Liam e Zayn; saranno preoccupatissimi per te” lo avvisa Harry.

“Di’ loro che voglio bene a entrambi e—E che mi dispiace?”

“Perché non parli direttamente tu, con loro, amore?”

“Non posso, loro hanno parlato di—Non posso, ora” mormora Louis, abbassando il capo.

Harry vorrebbe disperatamente chiedergli che cosa sia quell’orribile discorso su “loro” e “lei”, ma non lo fa perché sa che l’unica ragione per cui Louis è lì, nel suo pick-up, è perché è sicuro che non li nominerà. Si allunga per sollevargli il mento, invece, e per costringerlo a incontrare il suo sguardo. Gli dà tutto il tempo per ritrarsi, ma Louis non lo fa, così posa le labbra sulle sue e sfrega con dolcezza. Louis non ricambia troppo il gesto, ma i suoi occhi si chiudono ed Harry gli lascia un ultimo bacio gentile. Il più grande mantiene le palpebre abbassate e poggia il capo contro il sedile quando il minore si allontana per chiudere la portiera. Compone il numero di Zayn mentre è ancora fuori dall’auto e si poggia contro il cofano.

“Sta bene?” chiede il moro, con urgenza, appena risponde.

“Scosso e arrabbiato con me. Non vuole ancora ammettere di avere un problema. E non vuole—Non vuole tornare a casa, quindi lo porto al dormitorio.”

“Probabilmente ora come ora ce l’ha più con noi che con te, a essere onesti, ma non mi importa finché resterà con te e lascerà che tu ti prenda cura di lui” ribatte Zayn, tristemente.

“Perché è così arrabbiato? Perché ha dato di matto quando avete parlato di lei? Chi è lei?” domanda Harry, esitante, sentendosi immensamente in colpa e d’impiccio.

Zayn trattiene il respiro.

“Non ti ha raccontato di—Di quello?”

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito.

“Non penso?” dice, con voce tremante.

Zayn sospira.

“Mi spiace, amico, è che—Non è il mio compito dirtelo. È solo che—Leggendo i tuoi appunti credo che non sia per il peso; non è per questo e nemmeno per il tentativo di tenere sotto controllo qualcosa attraverso il controllo del cibo e tu—Tu hai ragione, Harry. E a me dispiace così tanto non poterti dire di cosa si tratta, ma è—È il motivo per cui si è dato alle feste per tutto il primo anno e anche la ragione per cui ha lasciato che i ragazzi lo trattassero come se fosse merda per tutto quello successivo. È la ragione per cui è diventato ansioso e per cui si è recluso quest’anno, ma noi—Liam e io—Pensavamo che forse avrebbe smesso una volta messosi con te. Stava—Stava andando bene, pensavamo andasse bene grazie a te” Zayn prende un respiro tremante. “Mi spiace non potertelo dire, Harry, ma siamo davvero grati che Louis abbia qualcuno come te accanto. Solo, per favore, prenditi cura di lui?”

“Lo farò” lo rassicura Harry; la mente che vortica per via delle parole di Zayn. “Certo che lo farò. Penso che non andremo a lezione, domani. Io—Cercherò di fargli mangiare qualcosa e di parlargli, ma in ogni caso vi terrò aggiornati, d’accordo?”

“Grazie, Harry. E grazie per avercelo detto” Zayn fa una pausa. “E anche per aver notato che qualcosa non andava quando io e Liam non siamo riusciti a farlo” aggiunge piano.

“Non devi ringraziarmi. Anche io tengo a lui” ribatte Harry.

“Lo so. Lo sappiamo. E ti siamo grati per questo” Zayn sospira. “Ehi, c’è Liam che vorrebbe parlarti.”

“Ehi, amico” lo saluta Liam, prima che Harry abbia la possibilità di rispondere a Zayn.

“Ciao” mormora, ancora un po’ scosso dalla rabbia che il ragazzo dall’altra parte della cornetta gli aveva rivolto poco prima.

“Mi dispiace così tanto. Non avrei dovuto sbatterti al muro in quel modo. Mi dispiace di aver assunto che avessi torto quando ti ho sentito litigare con Louis. Mi dispiace aver perso il controllo dopo che ce lo hai detto. Mi spiace essere stato uno stronzo in generale. È solo che io sono—Lui è—Avrei dovuto essere io a prendermi cura di lui. Avrei dovuto prendermi cura di lui e ho fallito e—E mi dispiace, non lo meritavi, Harry. Sei la cosa migliore che sia mai successa a noi tre perché sei la cosa migliore che sia successa a Louis. Zayn e io ti vogliamo bene, davvero, e noi siamo solo—Siamo solo troppo protettivi nei confronti di Louis, ma avevo torto e mi dispiace. Sono davvero felice che abbia te. Davvero, davvero felice” conclude; la voce roca per via dell’emozione e delle lacrime.

Harry ingoia il nodo alla gola e annuisce anche se Liam non può vederlo.

“No, capisco perfettamente, Li. Ma grazie comunque. Anche io voglio bene a entrambi e amo Louis con tutto me stesso; lo aiuteremo a stare meglio, okay?”

“Okay” replica Liam, con voce tremante. “Per favore, facci sapere che succede.”

“Certo che lo farò. Certo. E lo porterò a casa il prima possibile.”

“Digli anche quanto gli vogliamo bene. Per favore.”

“Lo farò. E mi ha chiesto di dirvi che anche lui vuole bene a entrambi e che gli dispiace” dice Harry, accigliandosi.

“Non ha nulla di cui scusarsi” protesta Liam.

“Lo so”. Harry sospira. “Ci sentiamo più tardi.”

“Okay” concorda Liam, prima di riattaccare.

Harry mette il telefono in tasca ed entra nell’auto.

“Mi odiano?” chiede Louis, terrorizzato.

“Ti vogliono bene e hanno detto che non hai nulla di cui scusarti. E vogliono che torni a casa” risponde Harry.

“È solo una dieta” borbotta Louis, più a se stesso che a Harry.

“Non lo è” protesta quest’ultimo.

“Taci.”

“Okay”. Harry sospira, avvia il motore e lascia il parcheggio.

“Mi spiace” sussurra Louis, poi lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. Harry sente il cuore chiuso in una morsa.

“Non ti lascio andare” ribadisce il minore, avvicinando il palmo nella speranza che Louis gli dia la mano.

Louis l’osserva esitante, poi però intreccia le loro dita.

“Lo farai, un giorno” controbatte sommessamente, mentre la mano di Harry avvolge la sua.

“Mai” ribatte quest’ultimo, con semplicità.

Il resto del viaggio è silenzioso fino a quando Harry non si ferma davanti a Starbucks. Quando parcheggia, Louis guarda fuori dal finestrino con cautela e poi, quando lo vede prendere il portafogli dal portaoggetti in mezzo ai sedili, prende a giocherellare con un lembo del maglione che indossa.

“Andiamo, tesoro” lo incoraggia.

“Cosa facciamo qui?” chiede Louis, accigliandosi.

“Prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare” risponde Harry con cautela.

“Ho già mangiato, oggi” protesta Louis.

“Spero vivamente che tu non stia contando i pancakes che ti ho fatto e che hai vomitato” replica Harry, parlando lentamente.

Le guance di Louis si arrossano, ma scuote il capo.

“No, ho mangiato dopo che te ne sei andato; prima che Liam e Zayn tornassero a casa. Io mangio, Harry” mormora. “È che non posso mangiare tremila calorie di pancakes e continuare a essere perfetto come te.”

“Louis, tu sei già perfetto per me, lo sarai sempre e non importa il tuo aspetto esteriore. Voglio solo che torni in salute” replica Harry, dolcemente.

Louis evita attentamente il suo sguardo.

“Ho già mangiato, oggi” ripete.

“Che cos’hai mangiato, allora, amore?” domanda il minore, gentilmente. “E per favore, niente bugie.”

“Non ho mai voluto mentirti, Harry! Pensi che ci guadagni qualcosa? Odio mentirti, ma tu non capiresti. Tu non capisci, cazzo, quindi ho dovuto.” Louis sembra arrabbiato, ma alla fine la sua voce si incrina. “Mi dispiace, Harry, io—Io sono stato onesto con te riguardo tutto il resto. Ho bisogno che tu lo sappia. Ho odiato averti mentito riguardo la mia dieta, così sono sempre, sempre, stato onesto con te riguardo le altre cose.”

Louis si sta rattristando di nuovo. Ha il capo abbassato e si sta mordendo il suo labbro inferiore, piccolo e roseo, ed Harry lo odia. Esce dall’auto senza una parola e Louis piagnucola quando sente la portiera chiudersi. Apre poi quella del passeggero e Louis alza lo sguardo umido; senza aggiungere altro, Harry porta le braccia attorno alla vita del maggiore e lo stringe forte, una mano a scivolare sotto il suo cappotto e a strofinare la schiena.

Louis si lascia sfuggire un lieve singhiozzo e nasconde il volto contro la spalla di Harry, anche se non ricambia il gesto. Ma può sopportarlo. Odia ripensare a quanto fossero perfette le cose solo il giorno precedente, prima che scoprisse tutto. Erano così felici e stavano così bene insieme; tutto era spettacolare. Ora sono finiti a raccogliere i cocci ed Harry non sa ancora se dovrà litigare con Louis a ogni passo di questo percorso o meno.

“Ssh, amore dolce. So che hai odiato mentire, d’accordo? E ti credo quando dici che sei stato sincero riguardo alle altre cose” risponde Harry, con onestà. “Ma da ora in poi, completa onestà e riguardo tutto, d’accordo? Anche se si tratta di cose che sai non vorrei sentire.”

“Te ne andrai quando scoprirai la verità!” singhiozza Louis, contro il collo di Harry.

“Ehi” lo richiama questi, scostandolo e sollevandogli il mento così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Non andrò da nessuna parte. Te lo dirò mille volte al giorno, se devo. Ti amo e riusciremo a superare anche questo momento, ma l’unico modo che abbiamo per farlo è che tu mi prometta che mi dirai la verità anche qualora non dovesse—Anche qualora non dovesse trattarsi di cose belle, d’accordo?”

Louis tira su con il naso ed Harry asciuga gentilmente le sue guance carezzandole con il pollice.

“Lo fai sembrare così semplice” borbotta il maggiore.

Harry scuote il capo.

“Niente di tutto questo sarà semplice, Louis, ma sono qui per restare e tutto quello che chiedo in cambio è onestà. Puoi promettermela?”

Louis scivola nel tocco del suo palmo e chiude gli occhi, ma alla fine annuisce lentamente.

“Ci proverò.”

Harry sa che dovrà bastargli per ora, così annuisce a propria volta. Sfrega delicatamente il dito contro il labbro sottile di Louis e questi apre lentamente gli occhi per incontrare quelli del riccio. Ancora una volta, gli lascia il tempo di discostarsi, ma Louis non lo fa. Harry si sporge in avanti e gli dà un leggero bacio.

Louis si lascia sfuggire un lieve sospiro quando l’altro si discosta per poggiare la propria fronte contro la sua. La piccola mano si allunga e va a sistemarsi sul fianco del più giovane. Lo sente emettere un lieve sospiro di sollievo, perché è la prima volta che Louis lo tocca di sua spontanea volontà da quando hanno litigato.

“Puoi dirmi che hai mangiato, per favore?” chiede ancora, affatto intenzionato a muoversi e a spostare le mani di Louis, il quale emette un lungo sospiro sofferente e annuisce.

“Toast al formaggio, un po’ di mandorle e del sedano” risponde piano.

“Consumi più calorie di quelle che ha solo a masticarlo, il sedano” replica Harry, lentamente. “Quante mandorle?”

“Tredici.”

“Avevi intenzione di mangiare qualcos’altro, oggi? Proteine, tipo?” domanda il riccio.

“Ci sono una marea di proteine nelle mandorle” protesta Louis.

“Se le paragoniamo all’altra frutta secca sì, Lou. Ma non se le pensiamo come sostituti di una quantità giornaliera data da un pasto vero e proprio” gli spiega l’altro, sospirando. “Come hai fatto ad andare avanti così?”

“Avrei preso qualche morso dalla carne che avrei preparato per cena a Liam e Zayn. Avrei detto loro di aver mangiato molto a pranzo, così che solo qualche pezzetto sarebbe stato abbastanza” ammette Louis, parlando sommessamente.

“Amore, non è abbastanza” ribatte Harry, accigliandosi.

“Qualche volta mangio di più” protesta Louis, velocemente. “L’altra sera ho preparato la cena a Liam e Zayn e ho mangiato quasi metà del petto di pollo con gli asparagi. E oggi ho mangiato pane e formaggio che si tratta di latticini con carboidrati. Che non avrei dovuto mangiare comunque, ma ho pensato che stanotte avremmo fatto di nuovo sesso e non volevo essere troppo stanco.” L’ultima parte arriva in un mormorio e le sue guance si arrossano, mentre guarda ovunque tranne che in direzione di Harry. “Chiaramente sono un idiota, perché ora sei disgustato da me e non vorrai mai più farlo fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni.”.

Harry emette un gemito stremato.

“Mio Dio, Louis, come puoi dire così? Ti prego, dimmi che non lo pensi davvero!”

“Be’, dici che non sono grasso ma che sono pelle e ossa, perciò ti chiedo: da quando è attraente? Va bene, Harry, non ti sto dando la colpa se ti senti disgustato. Anche io mi trovo rivoltante” risponde con voce dolce. “È solo che—Cazzo. Lo sapevo. Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto.”

Harry sente di nuovo quel familiare prurito agli angoli degli occhi mentre scuote il capo.

“Louis” geme, scostandosi e obbligandolo a guardarlo dritto nelle iridi color smeraldo. “Louis, non sono meno attratto da te! Io—Cazzo—Fare l’amore con te è stato—Cristo, è stato così bello, tu eri così bello, mi sono sentito così bene! Ed è stato con te, la persona che amo con tutto il cuore, che ho voluto per così tanto tempo e su cui fantasticavo mentre ero al college. Non azzardarti mai a pensare che per me non abbia significato nulla o che non sia stato spettacolare, perché è tutto il contrario. E tu sei spettacolare. Ti trovo davvero maledettamente bello e sono fottutamente attratto da te. Il fatto che tu sia così magro non c’entra niente, perché ti amo alla follia comunque; allo stesso modo, se fossi grasso non mi importerebbe. Ma a prescindere da quanto io sia attratto da te, il mio cervello sa che se posso contare ogni singola costola del torace del mio ragazzo, allora c’è qualcosa che non va! Pensi che voglia discutere con te di questo, ora come ora? No! Il ragazzo che amo con tutto il cuore ha, dopo cinque lunghi mesi, riposto la sua fiducia in me abbastanza da mostrarmi il suo corpo, abbastanza da permettermi di toccarlo. Pensi che volessi accusarti di avere un disordine alimentare a caso? Pensi che volessi rompere la tua fiducia in quel modo? No! Quindi sì, sarebbe stato semplice per me ignorare tutto questo e amarti per come sei, perché lo faccio, incondizionatamente e irrevocabilmente. Lo faccio. Ma non posso! Non posso, perché se continui a lasciarti morire di fame in questo modo, non potrai essere qui perché io possa amarti, Louis!”

Giunto alla fine del discorso, Harry sta piangendo e così anche Louis. Crolla; il suo volto si piega in avanti e va a nascondersi contro il maglione del più grande, proprio quando le braccia di quest’ultimo si avvolgono attorno alle sue spalle. Può sentirlo piangere perché il petto sta tremando contro la sua guancia. Il pensiero di non avere più Louis attorno è troppo, per Harry, e la sua mente torna al momento in cui ha letto tutte

quelle cose terrificanti su Internet, soprattutto riguardo ai danni a lungo termine del fegato e alle ridotte aspettative di vita.

“Non andrò da nessuna parte, te lo prometto” singhiozza Louis, da sopra Harry. “Ti giuro che sto bene.”

Harry si discosta dall’abbraccio.

“Non stai bene, Louis! Sei anoressico!” grida e si inginocchierebbe, se pregare Louis di capire quanto sia importante per lui potesse aiutare.

“E mi lascerai, se non smetterò con questa dieta?” chiede egli, asciugandosi le guance con un gesto secco. “È questo che stai dicendo?”

Harry sbuffa e scuote il capo.

“Non andrò da nessuna parte, ma non è un’opzione che tu non smetta questa dieta. Non hai più scelta. Liam e Zayn ed io faremo tutto quello che ci sarà bisogno di fare per aiutarti a stare meglio. Potrai combatterci, potrai farlo per ogni singolo passo che percorreremo, ma non rinunceremo a te e io non ti lascerò.”

“Non capisco cosa ti aspetti da me, Harry!” esclama Louis, in risposta.

Harry sospira e scuote di nuovo il capo, poggiandolo sulla coscia troppo magra di Louis. “Voglio che tu venga con me da Starbucks e scelga qualcosa da mangiare. Io prenderò un caffè e un sandwich. Per favore, prendi un sandwich, una brioche, un bagel o quello che ti pare. Non devi nemmeno mangiarlo tutto. Io vorrei che tu—Ti prego, provaci, almeno.”

Louis guarda Harry con occhi lucidi e umidi, cerchiati di rosso, e poi sospira.

“Non capisco nemmeno per quale cazzo di ragione tu sia ancora qui” sibila, voltando il capo per non guardarlo.

Harry lo osserva in silenzio, mentre Louis abbassa l’aletta parasole per sistemarsi con l’aiuto dello specchietto. Sa che significa verrà da Starbucks e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Si passa i pugni sotto gli occhi e cerca di liberarsi delle lacrime. Louis lo guarda e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma Harry riesce a cogliere una nota malcelata di affetto, mentre questi si allunga per sistemare i suoi ricci con attenzione.

“Sono qui perché ti amo” gli dice Harry. “E farei di tutto, per te. E se questo significa farti mangiare anche se finirai per odiarmi, allora lo farò, perché ho bisogno che tu sia in salute”.

“Come vuoi, Harry” sospira Louis. “Sono stanco di stare in questo parcheggio, seduto a piangere come un idiota. Possiamo sbrigarci a fare quello che dobbiamo fare?”

“Okay”. Harry annuisce e gli tende la mano che Louis prende con un piglio scontento prima di saltare con cautela giù dall’auto. Vorrebbe poterlo attirare a sé come farebbe di solito, ma immagina che sia già fortunato ad avere la mano di Louis nella propria, in quel momento, e non vuole fare pressioni. Harry sa che non sarà affatto facile. Non ha mai visto, prima d’ora, questo suo lato pieno di rabbia e di tensione; ha sempre visto quello tranquillo, timido e malinconico. Ha visto il Louis felice e allegro, divertente. Ha visto il Louis intelligente e dolce e tenero. Odia vederlo triste, sulla difensiva e arrabbiato. Sa che non è il suo Louis, però; queste sono le difese di Louis che si alzano ed Harry non può fargliene una colpa.

Entrano da Starbucks e, dal momento che è domenica sera, è abbastanza vuoto. Ci sono due bariste dietro il bancone e una di loro li saluta chiedendo come possa aiutarli. Louis sembra completamente nel panico e la sua mano si stringe attorno a quella di Harry.

“Ci dia solo un minuto” dice il minore alla donna, con un sorriso gentile. Lei annuisce e si allontana, mentre Harry attira Louis verso la vetrina e si abbassa per prendere un sandwich con prosciutto e groviera. Guarda il fidanzato mentre il suo sguardo passa in rassegna ogni prodotto per qualche secondo, prima di posarsi sulla sezione di piatti freddi al di sotto, dove si trovano tutti i sandwich e le scatole di snack si trovano. Ci sono un paio di banane su di un vassoio e Louis fa per prenderne una.

“Non è abbastanza, amore” sussurra Harry, in modo che solo lui possa sentirlo.

Louis lo guarda con occhi imploranti e il riccio vorrebbe solamente dirgli di sì, perché non può sopportare di negare qualcosa a quelle iridi azzurre, ma deve. Scuote leggermente il capo e Louis mette il suo piccolo broncio mentre torna a prestare attenzione al cibo. Si abbassa per una delle scatole che ha fette di mela, formaggio e crackers, mandorle e mirtilli. La volta e legge le informazioni nutrizionali a lungo, come se stesse facendo calcoli su calcoli nella mente.

Harry realizza che non riuscirà a fargli prendere un sandwich, ma sa anche che crackers e formaggio non sono ancora abbastanza. Si china, quindi, e prende un’altra scatola con uova sode, pita e un paio di triangoli

di formaggio oltre a burro di arachidi, uva e mela. Toglie gentilmente il primo set dalle mani di Louis e lo rimette a posto, porgendogli poi il secondo.

“Hai bisogno di proteine, tesoro, per favore” lo prega con gentilezza, tenendo la voce bassa anche se riesce a percepire lo sguardo della ragazza dietro al bancone, puntato su di loro.

Louis volta la scatola per leggere ancora una volta le informazioni nutrizionali e sospira. Scrolla poi le spalle, però, e lascia che Harry lo riporti al bancone. Ordina un caffè e Louis prende il solito tè; non lascia andare la mano del minore, mentre aspettano che il sandwich venga scaldato e il caffè preparato.

Il percorso verso il dormitorio è completamente silenzioso ed Harry è grato del fatto che Niall non ci sia, quando arrivano.

Louis si toglie le scarpe e si siede sul letto di Harry con la schiena contro la testiera, sistemando le gambe sotto le coperte. Harry mette il borsone di Louis accanto al letto e poggia il vassoio con le loro bevande. Gli porge la scatola con la sua cena e poi si siede di fronte a lui con il proprio sandwich.

“Quindi è così che andrà? Proverai ad aggiustarmi? Dicendomi cosa mangiare, assicurandoti che lo faccia?” domanda Louis, piano, osservando Harry oltre il fumo del suo tè caldo.

“Se è quello che dovrò fare, lo farò” risponde questi dolcemente, sporgendosi in avanti per aprire la confezione per Louis. “Nessuno ti chiederà di sederti e mangiare hamburger e patatine fritte. Non ti ho chiesto di prendere un sandwich o un brownie. Hai scelto una di queste scatole e l’unica cosa che ho chiesto è che ne prendessi una con un po’ più di proteine.”

“Solo perché non mi hai costretto a mangiare un hamburger stasera, non significa che non ci proverai domani o il giorno dopo” replica Louis, freddo, mentre prende un chicco d’uva.

Harry lo osserva mentre rigira il pezzo di frutta tra le dita un paio di volte, prima di metterlo in bocca.

“No, non lo farò, Louis. Puoi mangiare anche solo cose salutari, se vuoi, va bene. Ma devi—Devi solo mangiare un po’ di più e tenere tutto giù.”

Louis lo guarda negli occhi per un breve istante, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul cibo. Harry si costringe a prendere il proprio sandwich dalla borsa e iniziare a mangiare, osservando il fidanzato intento a masticare in un modo dolorosamente lento. Quando ha finito il proprio sandwich, egli ha finito l’uva. Harry non commenta; si alza e accende il televisore per avere un po’ di rumore di sottofondo.

“Love” lo chiama gentilmente, quando vede che Louis sta spezzettando la pita senza però metterla in bocca.

“Sto mangiando, smettila di mettermi fretta” sbotta egli, abbassando il capo mentre le guance diventano rosee.

Harry sospira e annuisce, ma si allunga per aprire il burro di arachidi, sperando che Louis vi immerga la pita. Non lo fa; la pita rimane spezzettata nella scatola. Louis prende le fette di mela e immerge quelle nel burro di arachidi, invece. Lo sfiora appena, ma Harry pensa che sia meglio di niente.

“Puoi smetterla di guardarmi mentre mangio, Harry?” geme Louis. “Odio con tutto me stesso quando lo fai.”

“Okay, scusa” mormora Harry in risposta, cercando di concentrarsi sul televisore. Cerca di essere più discreto, dopo, però lo guarda comunque prendere un piccolo pezzo di una delle due fette di formaggio. Smette di mangiare per qualche istante, sorseggiando lentamente il tuo tè, ma Harry non lo rimbecca. Finalmente, poi, Louis prende una delle due metà di uova sode e il riccio l’osserva dividere la parte bianca dalla rossa e mangiucchiare con lentezza solamente l’albume. Spera davvero che Louis mangi il tuorlo, dopo, ma invece egli fa la stessa cosa con la metà rimasta e mangia solamente la parte bianca.

Quando ha fatto, sospira.

“Sono pieno, Haz” lo informa, piano.

Harry prende un respiro profondo e cerca di stare calmo.

“Lou, hai mangiato solo la frutta” gli spiega. “Non—Non è abbastanza.”

Gli occhi di Louis scattano per incontrare i suoi.

“L’unica ragione per cui ho mangiato tutto questo è stato perché mi hai fatto sentire in colpa con quei tuoi cazzo di occhi, Harry. Non mangerò di più.”

“Amore, non ci sono nemmeno quattrocento calorie in tutta la confezione” protesta Harry.

“Sai che prima di incontrarti mangiavo quattrocento calorie al giorno per una settimana di fila?” ribatte Louis, freddamente. “E poi sei arrivato tu. Eri sempre lì e non potevo solamente andare a casa e dormire fino a quando i ragazzi sarebbero rientrati, perché ero sempre con te. Ho iniziato a mangiare di più e ho iniziato a mangiare anche carboidrati perché avevo sempre bisogno di energia per stare al tuo cazzo di passo, Harry. Quindi davvero, non apprezzo affatto che tu faccia sembrare quattrocento calorie niente in

tutto, perché tu hai il metabolismo di un cavallo da corsa ma per me è grasso che vedrò sulla bilancia, più tardi!”

Harry resta in silenzio mentre ripassa le parole di Louis nella mente. Non dovrebbe sorprendersi che sia quasi svenuto, quel giorno, con meno di quattrocento calorie. Cerca di non restarci male per quello che ha detto, come se entrando nella sua vita Harry fosse stato un peso con cui Louis avesse dovuto avere a che fare per forza di cose. Cerca di ricordare a se stesso che è solo arrabbiato per via di tutta quella situazione scomoda. Cerca di non prendere sul personale anche la freddezza nella sua voce. Fa comunque male, però.

“Quando è iniziato, Louis?” chiede con voce tremante. “Quando hai iniziato la tua dieta?”

Vorrebbe chiedergli perché, invece, ma sa che non riceverà una risposta diretta. Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata per un breve istante, prima di abbassare il capo. Ha un braccio avvolto attorno alla propria vita e le spalle piegate in avanti, sconfitte. Ha già iniziato a schiarirsi la gola ed Harry si chiede se stia cercando di scacciare il prurito che lo avvisa del bisogno di rigettare. E non capisce come abbia fatto a non notarlo prima.

“Dimmi che altro devo mangiare per farti smettere” risponde Louis, sommessamente.

Harry sospira e sente l’ansia entrargli dentro.

“O la pita con il burro d’arachidi o gli albumi delle uova con il formaggio” dichiara infine.

Quando le iridi di Louis incontrano le sue, sono imploranti.

“Harry, ho già mangiato il formaggio, oggi. Per favore—Posso mangiare solo i tuorli?”

Sembra così frustrato e stanco e triste ed Harry odia tutto questo. Odia dovergli fare questo, non importa quanto cerchi di ricordarsi che è per il bene di Louis stesso. Sa che se dicesse di no, Louis cercherebbe comunque di andargli contro in qualche altro aspetto del percorso, ma non può cibarlo a forza. Le ricerche che ha fatto gli hanno suggerito di dargli la possibilità di scegliere, così che senta di avere il controllo della situazione anche se gli viene detto cosa mangiare o in che quantità. Harry sa che non andranno da nessuna parte se dovesse dire a Louis cosa fare; la sua migliore scommessa è il compromesso. Quella, del resto, è la prima sera, così si convince che sia meglio di niente.

“D’accordo” accetta alla fine.

Dopo che Louis ha mangiato i tuorli, Harry si alza per buttare la spazzatura e Louis scivola fuori dalle coperte e ravana nel borsone finché non trova un maglione, uno di quelli del riccio, e un paio di pantaloni del pigiama. Si cambia velocemente, rivolto verso il letto e non verso Harry, ma lo sguardo di quest’ultimo non può fare a meno di posarsi sulla sua schiena ossuta mentre Louis si piega in avanti, così che si ritrovi a dover nascondere la tristezza comparsa sul viso. Louis indossa il maglione e lascia gli altri abiti in una pila sul pavimento.

“Voglio solo andare a dormire” dichiara poi, piano.

“Okay.” Harry sospira; sono appena le otto.

Louis torna sotto le coperte senza un’altra parola. Si rannicchia in una piccola palla e si volta verso il muro. Harry spegne il televisore e si cambia a propria volta, indossando un paio di pantaloni del pigiama e una maglietta a mezze maniche. Normalmente indosserebbe solo i boxer, ma al momento non pensa che dovrebbe. Scivola poi alle spalle di Louis. Non è sicuro che possa farlo, ma si allunga comunque per lui.

Louis è rannicchiato con le braccia strette allo stomaco e le ginocchia sollevate al petto. Harry porta un braccio attorno alla sua vita e l’attira a sé, così che le proprie ginocchia si incastrino dietro quelle del fidanzato. L’altro braccio scivola sotto il cuscino, appena più in basso rispetto la guancia di Louis. Quest’ultimo si concede un lungo sospiro ma non si discosta. Harry sospira sollevato e lo attira di più a sé, facendo del suo meglio per tenerlo avvolto con il proprio corpo.

“Domani non andremo a lezione” lo avvisa, parlando piano.

“Oh, che gioia. Almeno qualcosa di buono ne è derivato” risponde Louis, sarcastico.

“Lou—”

“No, Harry. Non sprecarti” dice Louis. “Non andrò in riabilitazione.”

“Ne parleremo domani mattina” ribatte il riccio.

“Non ci andrò” chiarisce Louis.

Harry non aggiunge altro, ma le parole di Louis corrono in loop nella sua mente. Il modo in cui Harry è piombato nella sua vita. Pensa a quanto possa odiarlo. Si era finalmente aperto a lui ed Harry ha reagito così. Sa che Louis non capisce che sia per il suo bene. Ora come ora, si sente attaccato.

“Louis?” lo chiama, sussurrando.

“Cosa, Harry?” Louis sbuffa.

“Tu—Preferiresti non fossi mai piombato nella tua vita?” chiede.

Louis sospira e dopo un po’ intreccia le proprie dita a alle sue.

“Certo che no, Harry” dichiara. “Vorrei solamente non essermi mai spogliato.”

Questo fa male, ma Harry capisce.

“Ti amo, Louis. E mi dispiace tanto” mormora.

“Allora smetti di provare a cambiarmi” borbotta Louis.

“Louis, non voglio cambiarti!” esclama Harry. “Voglio che tu torni in salute!”

“Non sai cosa è meglio per me.”

“Chiaramente non sai nemmeno tu quel che è meglio per se stesso, perché ti rifiuti di accettare la relazione apporto di calorie versus le funzioni del corpo.”

“Non ho bisogno della tua aria da so-tutto. Solo perché tu sei nel corso di scienze e io in quello di moda, non significa che tu sia più intelligente di me” sbotta Louis.

“Louis, non è giusto. Stai gettando la merda di Hunter su di me. Sai che non penso di essere più intelligente di te. Cazzo. Mi spiace anche di averlo detto. Non sto cercando di essere superiore” dice con attenzione. “Mi rifiuto solo di stare a guardare mentre ti annulli, Lou. Il tuo corpo si sta arrendendo.”

“Allora se non vuoi restare a guardare, sei libero di andare.”

“Ma tu credi davvero che sia questo, Louis? Che stia cercando di cambiarti?” La voce di Harry trema appena, mentre il suo respiro scompiglia i capelli di Louis.

“Tu non mi vuoi così, dici che sono troppo magro. Allora diventerò ancora più grasso e tu non mi vorrai nemmeno a quel punto. Praticamente, sono fottuto.”

Harry deglutisce il nodo alla gola e scuote il capo.

“Amore, io ti amo incondizionatamente, sai cosa vuol dire? Vuol dire che non sto cercando di cambiarti; sto cercando di far sì che tu sia in salute così da non dovermi preoccupare del mio ragazzo che sviene o—O che non gli venga un’insufficienza renale. Non me ne sto andando.”

“Dormi, Harry. Direi di averne avuto abbastanza, per oggi” risponde Louis con tranquillità, mettendo un punto a quella conversazione.

“Ti amo, Lou” replica Harry, ma è più un piagnucolio.

“Mhm” è tutto quello che ottiene in risposta.

Harry deve concentrarsi per non piangere. Ha mandato tutto a puttane. Louis era così vicino—Così fottutamente vicino a credere che Harry l’amasse davvero. Così vicino al dirlo di rimando. Ora sono ritornati al punto di partenza e Louis è di nuovo sicuro che lo lascerà, sta dubitando di tutto quello che Harry gli dice. Si morde il labbro finché non riesce a sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue, così da trattenere i singhiozzi intrappolati nella gola. Deve far sì che il suo ragazzo torni in salute, ma questo significa che dovrà accettare il fatto che Louis lo sopporterà a malapena. E questo l’uccide.

Louis non ha separato le loro dita e non si è nemmeno discostato dall’abbraccio di Harry, così quest’ultimo lo stringe ancora di più e tenta di controllare il respiro. La stanza è silenziosa, a eccezione dell’occasionale e sommesso suono prodotto da Louis che si schiarisce la gola. È lieve, solo lo strofinarsi delle corde vocali, ma è incessante, come se non ne avesse il controllo. Harry si domanda quanto dolore gli provochi rigettare il cibo, e le sue braccia si stringono un po’ di più attorno a lui.

Nessuno dei due si addormenta. La mente di Harry sta correndo mille miglia al secondo e il suo petto duole. Il respiro di Louis non si è calmato, così come non ha nemmeno smesso di schiarirsi la gola ogni paio di minuti. Harry si chiede se sia il cibo a tenerlo sveglio. Forse è la rabbia nei suoi confronti. La possibilità non fa altro che aumentare la sofferenza che preme sul petto. Persiste anche il prurito agli angoli degli occhi, anche dopo che ha abbassato le palpebre e ha nascosto il volto contro i capelli di Louis.

Quando ancora Louis non è riuscito ad addormentarsi, mezz’ora dopo, Harry sistema il braccio attorno al cuscino, così che le punte delle dita possano accarezzare il suo ciuffo. Gratta anche leggermente la sua nuca nel modo che sa amare. Le dita si attorcigliano attorno i capelli con dolcezza. Finalmente Louis emette un piccolo sospiro e si rilassa appena un po’ tra le sue braccia. Harry sa che giocare con i suoi capelli lo assopisce sempre, quindi non impiega molto prima di sentire il respiro del fidanzato farsi regolare e più pesante. Harry non smette nemmeno dopo che si è addormentato, perché se smettesse allora penserebbe, e se pensasse allora finirebbe a piangere con il volto tra i suoi capelli.

È ancora sveglio quando rientra Niall, un paio d’ore dopo. È silenzioso, e questo significa che è stato impegnato in una sessione di studio notturna con uno dei suoi amici e non è stato in un pub. Non si muove

per salutarlo perché non vuole svegliare Louis, ma lo sente spogliarsi e scivolare silenziosamente nel suo letto.

Harry si irrigidisce quando Louis tira su con il naso e inizia a muoversi. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi quando si rigira tra le sue braccia e sbuffa, ma non si sveglia. Si fa più vicino ad Harry e sistema il naso nel suo solito posto, sotto il mento del più giovane. Louis scivola di più nelle sue braccia ed Harry aumenta la stretta, tirandolo più vicino e intrecciando le loro caviglie prima di premere un bacio dolce tra i suoi capelli.

Non c’è un singolo millimetro di spazio tra il corpo magro di Louis e il proprio, ma Harry ha come la sensazione che siano distanti anni luce e non sa in quale direzione dovrebbe correre per riportarlo indietro.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Harry si sveglia con il sole che fa capolino tra gli spazi della serranda, brillando sulla sua faccia. Il solito senso di calma si impossessa di lui, quella sensazione che ha sempre quando si sveglia con Louis al proprio fianco. Dura solo qualche secondo, cioè fino a poco prima che ricordi che tutto è andato a puttane nel giro di ventiquattro ore. Louis è ancora rannicchiato contro di lui, la sua mano chiusa contro il cotone della maglia che indossa Harry. Niall sta russando piano dall’altra parte della stanza. Harry si discosta con cautela dalla presa di Louis e scivola fuori dal letto.

Louis mugugna qualcosa e si rannicchia su se stesso; il riccio sistema le coperte attorno a lui, poi volta Niall da un lato, con gentilezza, così che il suo lieve russare non svegli il più grande, poi si stiracchia e fa scroccare un paio di volte la spina dorsale. Va allo specchio e si pettina alla bell’e meglio i capelli, prima di indossare la fascia per allontanarli dagli occhi. Si cambia indossando i pantaloni da corsa e un maglione, per poi allacciare le scarpe. Prende lo spazzolino e l’asciugamano e si dirige ai bagni comuni per sistemarsi, dopodiché torna in camera per prendere il telefono, la sua banda per il braccio, le cuffie e qualche soldo.

Harry va a correre quasi ogni mattina e Louis lo sa, perciò non deve lasciare un biglietto. Probabilmente tornerà anche prima che lui o Niall si sveglino, quindi non deve preoccuparsi. Appena fuori dall’edificio, con l’aria che, fredda, gli accarezza le guance, inizia a correre. I piedi che risuonano sul pavimento e la musica che si alza di volume; Bleeding Out inizia a risuonare nelle sue orecchie.

Quel familiare bruciore ai polmoni e il dolore alle gambe sono quanto di più apprezzato, come se il suo corpo abbia finalmente avuto la possibilità di esprimere il dolore che Harry prova dentro. Accelera, correndo incontro al pallido sole che sta sollevandosi all’orizzonte. Normalmente la corsa è la sua fuga, ma questa volta non fa molto per distrarlo. C’è un bellissimo ragazzo, sebbene ferito, che lo sta aspettando nel suo letto, e non sa nemmeno se tutti i pezzi sono lì apposta perché Harry li rimetta insieme.

Quando torna in dormitorio è sudato e accaldato e le sue gambe e i suoi polmoni bruciano. Ne è felice, però, perché è stato appagante sfogare parte della sua frustrazione con la corsa. Si ferma al chiosco al piano terra. Il cibo è semplice, adatto alle persone che non hanno tempo di andare dall’altra parte del campus, in mensa. Vorrebbe prendere un sandwich da dare a Louis come colazione, ma sa che non lo mangerebbe. Prende quindi uno yogurt alla vaniglia, un bicchiere di frutti di bosco e un muffin integrale, sperando che Louis mangi un po’ di ognuno. Prende la colazione per sé e Niall, dopodiché paga la donna.

Quando ritorna in camera, Niall si sta vestendo; i suoi capelli sono umidi per via della doccia ed Harry nota che le coperte del suo letto sono attorno a Louis. Egli ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma sta ancora dormendo; i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino.

“Mi sono svegliato per via dei suoi denti che battevano” sospira Niall.

“Sì, soffre molto il freddo” si acciglia Harry, tenendo bassa la voce.

“Deve mettere un po’ di carne su quelle ossa” commenta l’irlandese, con dolcezza.

Harry annuisce e deglutisce il nodo alla gola.

“Tieni, ti ho preso un sandwich con la salsiccia.”

“Grazie mille, Haz” lo ringrazia Niall, quando Harry gli porge il sandwich in questione. “Quindi, che sta succedendo?” chiede poi.

“Praticamente mi odia; è furioso con me e i ragazzi. Sono riuscito a farlo mangiare un po’, ieri, ma non saprei. Non abbiamo parlato molto.”

“Non ti odia, Haz. Vedrà quanto lo ami, capirà che lo stai facendo solo per il suo bene” replica Niall, poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena con fare amichevole.

“Lui non—Non so nemmeno se riesca a credere a quello che provo… E, insomma, magari stava per riuscirci ma ora ho mandato tutto all’aria. Non vuole nemmeno ammettere di avere un problema.”

Niall si concede un lungo sospiro con la bocca piena, tenendo le braccia aperte mentre mastica. Harry è sudato e rivoltante, ma non gli importa, mentre in qualche modo chiude l’abbraccio attorno al ragazzo più alto. Harry emette un sospiro tremante e le lacrime che stava cercando di cacciare ne approfittano, accumulandosi attorno ai suoi occhi. Niall gli strofina la schiena ed egli lo sente mentre prende un altro morso della sua colazione, pur senza annullare l’effetto confortante di quell’abbraccio.

“Sai, stavo pensando, l’altra notte. È un po’ come mio zio Bruce. Ha sempre negato di essere un alcolista fino a quando non diventava viola in faccia; anche se i dottori gli dicevano che il suo fegato stava cedendo, lui continuava a bere fino a svenire ogni sera della settimana. E, insomma– Va bene bere un po’, ma se bevi troppo sei un alcolista. E va bene mettersi a dieta, ma se smetti di mangiare sei anoressico. È come se si convincessero che il loro vizio sia moderato, così da rendere più semplice convincere sé stessi che non hanno un problema. ‘Non sono alcolizzato; sto solamente bevendo un paio di birre’, ‘Non sono anoressico; sto solo facendo attenzione a quello che mangio’. Un tossicodipendente non potrebbe dire: ‘Mi sto solo facendo una dose’, perché il crack è crack; non importa quanto tu ne faccia uso perché fa sempre male. Ma con cose come l’alcol o il cibo è più facile negare di avere un problema” spiega Niall, con voce bassa. “E so di stare parlando a caso, ma stavo solo pensando, in fondo. E insomma, non vogliono ammettere di avere un problema perché questo significherebbe dover ovviare a esso e non vogliono farlo.”

Harry tira su con il naso e ripensa alle parole dell’amico, prima di annuire concorde.

“Quindi, cosa faccio?”

“Non lo so, davvero, ma non penso che sarebbe ancora in quel letto, se ti odiasse. E sto pensando che forse, la ragione per cui sei riuscito a farlo mangiare, l’altra sera, è perché una piccola parte di sé non vuole deluderti. Mio zio cerca sempre di smetterla quando mia madre glielo chiede, perché le vuole bene. Insomma, ovviamente non è facile e non è che zio Bruce abbia davvero smesso di bere, ma se Louis è disposto ad ascoltarti anche solo un pochino, allora devi approfittarne, d’accordo?”

Harry annuisce di nuovo.

“Proverò a fargli mangiare un po’ di colazione. Non veniamo a lezione, però” lo avvisa.

“Sì, d’accordo. Io devo andare, altrimenti arrivo tardi, ma chiamami per qualsiasi cosa, Haz” dice Niall, quando il riccio si discosta dall’abbraccio. Guarda poi la propria maglietta, chiazzata dal sudore di Harry e ride. Questi borbotta delle scuse, ma l’altro gli risponde con un sorriso e lo zittisce. Toglie la maglia e la butta nel cesto con i panni da lavare, prima di indossarne un’altra e prendere lo zaino.

Niall se ne va ed Harry sistema Louis un po’ meglio, prima di prendere lo shampoo e un asciugamano e dirigersi ai bagni per una doccia. Si concede di restare sotto il getto caldo per un po’, così che il flusso dell’acqua lavi via la tensione che si è accumulata nelle sue ossa.

Quando torna indietro, Louis sta ancora dormendo, così si cambia indossando una maglietta azzurra con un paio di jeans neri. Siede sul letto di Niall e si mette a lavorare, sfoderando libri di testo e quaderni, così da poter concludere qualche compito mentre Louis dorme. Liam e Zayn gli scrivono chiedendo come procedano le cose, ed egli riferisce che Louis è ancora addormentato ma che ha mangiato un po’, la sera precedente; aggiunge anche che cercherà di fargli mangiare qualcos’altro, nell’arco della giornata. Riesce poi a concludere uno dei compiti assegnati durante l’ora di laboratorio a Chimica, prima che Louis finalmente si stiracchi.

Emette un mugolio roco nel sonno e poi “Harry?” chiama, piano.

“Sono qui, amore” risponde egli, scostando i libri e alzandosi in piedi. Si siede sul bordo del letto e scosta la montagna di coperte per scoprire il capo di Louis. Quest’ultimo lo guarda con occhi assonnati e una mano scivola fuori dall’involucro per chiudersi attorno al suo polso. Lo tira leggermente e non ha bisogno di chiedere nulla a voce alta, perché il riccio sa cosa vuole. Scivola quindi sotto le coperte, accanto a Louis, ed egli si accoccola tra le sue braccia, chiudendo i pugni contro la sua maglia.

Harry sa che Louis è ancora mezzo assonnato e probabilmente non ricorda nemmeno quanto è arrabbiato con lui, ma decide che si accontenterà di quel che verrà. Lo stringe a sé e Louis preme un bacio sul suo collo. Per un po’, tutto sembra di nuovo andare bene. Ha Louis tra le sue braccia e la giornata libera ed Harry può fingere che sia solamente un altro di quei giorni in cui stanno a casa da scuola per coccolarsi fino a sera.

“Sono ancora arrabbiato con te” dichiara Louis, infine, ricordandogli quanto le cose non stessero andando affatto bene.

“Me lo merito” commenta solo, stanco.

Evidentemente non è quello che Louis si aspetta, perché solleva il mento e si acciglia. Harry allunga una mano e la poggia sulla sua guancia, carezzandogli lo zigomo con il pollice. Louis non dice altro. Non protesta né si discosta quando Harry si avvicina per strofinare leggermente le proprie labbra contro le sue. Restano distesi in quel modo per un po’, prima che il maggiore si spinga di nuovo diritto, sedendosi e passandosi una mano sul volto.

“Ti ho preso della frutta, uno yogurt e un muffin” lo informa Harry, cercando di cancellare l’esitazione dalla voce.

Louis si acciglia.

“Cazzo, Harry” sospira. “Non posso mangiare tutta quella roba.”

“Puoi provarci?” chiede gentilmente. “Per favore?”

Louis guarda il riccio per un lungo istante, prima di arrendersi e annuire con un lieve cenno del capo. Si libera dal letto e va a sedersi alla scrivania, dove c’è il cibo, dando le spalle a Harry. Toglie la cartina da sopra lo yogurt e lo versa sopra la frutta, iniziando a mangiare senza una parola. Dire che Harry è sorpreso che Louis non abbia discusso, è un eufemismo. Si mette quindi a mangiare a propria volta il sandwich che ha preso a colazione e il silenzio è palpabile nella stanza, rotto solamente dal proprio masticare e dal cucchiaio di plastica di Louis che cozza contro il contenitore di frutta mentre mangia.

Il più grande è appena a metà, quando Harry ha finito, ma non commenta; torna sul letto di Niall e cerca di prendere appunti dal proprio libro di testo per impedirsi di fissare la nuca di Louis. Guarda i suoi movimenti con la coda dell’occhio, però, perché non riesce a farne a meno. Louis toglie la parte superiore del muffin e la poggia da una parte, prima di iniziare a mangiucchiare la parte inferiore, ridotta a un cumulo di briciole.

Quando ha quasi finito, Harry si alza e gli porge una bottiglia di acqua prendendola dal mini frigorifero che lui e Niall hanno sistemato dopo la loro prima settimana in dormitorio. Louis l’accetta e borbotta un ringraziamento, bevendone più di metà in un sorso solo. Non si sposta, poi, quando Harry gli posa le mani sulle spalle e le muove su e giù o quando si china per dargli un bacio dietro l’orecchio.

“Grazie” mormora, piano.

Louis scrolla le spalle ed Harry raccoglie la parte di muffin che sa non avere intenzione di mangiare. La butta via, assieme alla confezione di frutta quasi vuota; è rimasto solamente un po’ di yogurt e qualche mirtillo. Harry non sa quanto Louis mangi solitamente, per colazione, ma sa che non è indifferente, per lui, mangiare così tanto.

“Non ho un disordine alimentare, Harry. Ero solo a dieta. Non è tutta ‘sta gran cosa” ripete Louis, freddamente.

Harry capisce, allora. Louis sta cercando di mostrargli che sta bene. Che non è un problema per lui, mangiare, che non è anoressico. Soppesa le proprie opzioni: sa che non è vero, sa che non è semplice per Louis mangiare così tanto in una volta sola. E lo sa perché ha già iniziato a schiarirsi la gola. Non sa se ha l’energia per ribattere e ricominciare a discutere, però, e alla fine Louis sta mangiando.

“Okay, grazie per non aver discusso a riguardo. Voglio solo che tu sia in salute” controbatte con dolcezza.

“Certo.” La risposta di Louis è breve, mentre si alza dalla scrivania.

“I ragazzi dovrebbero essere usciti per venire a lezione, vuoi tornare a casa?” chiede Harry.

“Sì” dice Louis. “Devo solo andare in bagno, poi torno.”

Harry si acciglia.

“Ehm—Sì, devo andarci anche io, quindi vengo con te” annuncia, cercando e fallendo nel tentativo di sembrare casuale.

“Gesù Cristo, Harry! Pensi davvero che vomiterò nei bagni comuni del tuo dormitorio?” sbotta irritato.

Louis parla della paura di Harry come se fosse qualcosa di completamente assurdo, ma egli sa che non ci sarà nessuno in giro perché le lezioni sono iniziate, così come sa anche che Louis è impaziente di vuotare il proprio stomaco. Si domanda se sia diventata più una compulsione che un bisogno, ora come ora. Se magari Louis senta il bisogno di vomitare anche se non è stato costretto a mangiare così tanto. Si domanda se a Louis piaccia il bruciore che provoca il vomito nella sua gola, allo stesso modo in cui a Gemma piaceva muovere la lama sulla sua pelle.

“No, Lou. Devo davvero andarci” risponde Harry, con attenzione.

Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata bieca e quello sguardo gli conferma che la sua preoccupazione non era infondata.

“Brutto stronzo” borbotta Louis, mentre cammina oltre Harry e fuori dalla porta.

Harry si limita a sospirare e a seguirlo a distanza di sicurezza verso i bagni. Cerca di convincersi che Louis non lo pensasse davvero. È come un animale spaventato che si nasconde sul fondo della gabbia, ma che prova ad attaccare ogni qualvolta qualcuno si avvicina troppo. È come un cagnolino che è stato picchiato così tante volte da aver dimenticato cosa si provi ad avere qualcuno che lo accarezzi gentilmente e che farà del suo meglio per attaccare il veterinario senza curarsi di quanto dolore provi. Sa che Louis si sente intrappolato e messo all’angolo ed Harry odia fare pressioni, ma qualcuno deve riparare i pezzi distrutti. Non importa quanto sia spaventoso per Louis, avere qualcuno così vicino.

Dopo il bagno, non dicono molto altro. Harry prende il proprio portatile e i propri libri per studiare a casa di Louis, mentre questi si cambia indossando un paio di pantaloni, un maglione e una giacca in denim sopra di esso. Usa la spazzola di Harry per domare il ciuffo, poi sistema la borsa sulla spalla. Harry la prende, però, sistemandola sulla propria e insieme allo zaino.

Louis non dice nulla, mentre si dirigono verso l’auto di Harry, e nemmeno durante tutto il viaggio che trascorre guardando fuori dal finestrino. Harry riesce a sentire solamente il suo lieve schiarirsi la gola, sopra le note di Lana del Rey intenta a risuonare attraverso le casse. Si domanda se sia perché prude dal bisogno di vomitare o se sia solamente un sintomo dovuto al continuo rigetto.

La tensione tra i due lo colpisce dritto al cuore. Come se i due organi fossero uniti da un elastico e Louis continuasse a indietreggiare, ad allontanarsi sempre di più, tirandolo e facendo sì che si stringa attorno al cuore di Harry. Fa male.

Louis si muove silenziosamente alle sue spalle mentre salgono nell’appartamento e poi sbloccano la porta senza una parola. Harry ha a malapena il tempo di poggiare le borse, prima che Louis si tolga le scarpe e si diriga nella propria stanza in fondo al corridoio. Fa per seguirlo, ma egli gli rivolge un’occhiataccia da oltre la spalla.

“Posso avere un po’ di privacy, o no?” domanda, irritato.

Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare Harry è il cestino della spazzatura che Louis ha in camera e dentro il quale può rigettare.

“Perché?” chiede tristemente, in risposta.

“Ma che cazzo, Harry! Voglio restare solo!” replica sgarbatamente.

“Ma—Speravo—Se non vuoi fare nulla, possiamo solamente coccolarci nel letto o qualcosa del genere. Non dobbiamo parlare, non ti disturberò” dice Harry, in tono dolce. Allunga una mano in direzione di Louis per carezzargli dolcemente la spalla e scendere fino a quando non prende il suo palmo nel proprio. Gli occhi del più grande seguono il movimento dell’arto e poi risalgono lentamente per incontrare i suoi occhi. Harry quasi si aspetta che si discosti da quella presa, ma non lo fa. Il suo sguardo cerca quello dell’altro per un istante, prima di accigliarsi.

“Odio quando fai così” borbotta infine, scuotendo appena il capo.

“Faccio cosa?” chiede Harry, accigliandosi.

“Guardarmi così. Con quei tuoi cazzo di occhioni” insiste, ma la mano si stringe appena attorno a quella del riccio.

“Io voglio solo—Vorrei solo che smettessi di spingermi via” sussurra Harry, in tono a malapena udibile, perché non riesce a far uscire la sua voce più forte.

Louis resta in silenzio per un po’, mentre sono in piedi nel corridoio. Metà del suo corpo è rivolto verso la stanza, pronto a girarsi del tutto, ma sta ancora tenendo stretta la mano di Harry. Emette un lieve sospiro e china il capo. Lascia andare la mano di Harry, ma si volta per fronteggiarlo, incrociando le braccia al petto e piegandosi appena su se stesso. Il palmo di Harry sembra vuoto, così si solleva e Louis non si discosta quando questi va a toccare il ciuffo per spostarlo da davanti i suoi occhi.

“Haz—” inizia, toccandosi il ponte del naso con aria stanca. “Amore, sto solo—Mi dispiace per—Mi dispiace. È che—Cazzo. Mi sembra che sia tutto andato a puttane. Non voglio farlo con te—Non voglio litigare su quello che mangio e su quello che faccio—E non so come farti capire che sto bene.”

Harry deglutisce l’ennesimo nodo alla gola.

“Non voglio nemmeno io, Louis. Che diamine, lo odio. Odio questa situazione. Ma tu non stai bene e ho bisogno che mangi, ho bisogno di assicurarmi che tu stia bene.”

“Ho mangiato la cazzo di colazione, Harry” protesta Louis, guardando il pavimento. “E non ho in programma di rigettare nel mio cassetto dei calzini.”

Harry arrossisce e scuote il capo.

“Non è per quello, Lou, io—So che sei arrabbiato e hai diritto di esserlo, ma—Insomma, per favore, non odiarmi? Perché io ti amo davvero tanto e so che sei arrabbiato, ma per favore, non odiarmi. Davvero.”

Louis trattiene il respiro, mentre solleva il capo per guardare Harry.

“Cazzo, Harry, io non—Io non potrei mai odiarti” afferma, scuotendo la testa.

“Lou, non voglio che tu ti chiuda in camera da solo—”

“Non lo farò, Haz. Dammi solo—Cinque minuti, okay? Poi possiamo guardare un film insieme o studiare o fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, va bene?” domanda Louis, con cautela.

“Perché?” protesta Harry. “Cosa devi fare per cinque minuti durante i quali non posso restare con te?”

Louis apre la bocca come se stesse per ribattere, poi sposta di nuovo lo sguardo sul pavimento.

“Oh, fanculo. Non importa. Guardiamo un film o qualcosa del genere.” Cerca poi di oltrepassare Harry per andare in salotto, ma egli lo ferma, prendendogli il braccio con gentilezza.

“Lou tu hai—Mi hai promesso che saresti stato onesto, con me… Potresti per favore dirmi che cosa volevi fare?”

Il più grande si libera dalla presa, ma non incontra il suo sguardo.

“Nulla, è—È una cosa stupida.”

“No, non è vero. Per favore, dimmelo. Onestamente? Prometto di non arrabbiarmi” lo prega Harry, con dolcezza.

Louis solleva lentamente lo sguardo per incontrare quello del riccio e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre una delicata tonalità di rosa va a colorare le sue guance.

“Io volevo—Io—Cazzo, Harry” sospira pesantemente, poi scuote il capo. “Avevo solo bisogno di pesarmi e, davvero, preferisco farlo in privato.”

Harry sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi mentre cerca di pensare al modo migliore per mettere insieme qualche parola.

“Louis, amore, da ora in avanti io—Ehm—Io credo che tu debba smettere di pesarti, okay? Perché dobbiamo farti stare meglio e non funzionerà se ti lascerai prendere dal panico per quello che vedrai sulla bilancia” ribatte con cautela il riccio.

Gli occhi di Louis si animano.

“Oh, quindi ora mi stai anche dicendo che non posso pesarmi? Questa è bella!”

“Louis, quante volte ti pesi al giorno? Onestamente.”

“Cosa?” Louis sbuffa. “Che cazzo importa?”

Harry sospira. “Quante volte?”

Louis si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi. “Un po’.”

“Tre o di più?”

“Di più” mugugna Louis.

“Più di cinque?”

Louis si limita ad annuire. Harry sospira e non pensa nemmeno per un istante di voler sapere il numero esatto. Ha letto anche di questo. Sa che ogni volta che Louis sale sulla bilancia è terrorizzato. Sa quanto poco importi che il numero su di essa sia basso, perché probabilmente non si sentirà mai abbastanza bene con se stesso. Sa che salire sulla bilancia e vedere quel numero aumentare lo manderà nel panico.

Harry sa che ogni grammo in più che Louis vedrebbe in quel momento sarebbe dato solamente dall’acqua; il suo corpo sta fluttuando nel tentativo di adattarsi al cibo consumato il giorno prima. Sa che il suo corpo non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di trattenere peso per almeno un paio di cicli digestivi. Sa anche che la digestione è rallentata drasticamente per via della sua malnutrizione. E là dove una persona di peso medio ha bisogno di poco più di un’ora per digerire, il corpo di Louis impiegherà più del doppio del tempo.

Sa tutte queste cose perché ha memorizzato tutto quello che ha letto mentre stava facendo ricerche, ma questo non aiuta a farlo sentire meglio nei confronti dell’aspetto di Louis, ora devastato e fermo in piedi davanti a lui.

“Lou” dice Harry, sollevandogli il mento così che possa guardarlo negli occhi. “Non posso permetterti di ossessionarti riguardo al tuo peso, okay? Lo scopo è farti stare meglio, non badare a quello che una bilancia dice.” Louis apre la bocca per protestare, ma Harry continua a parlare. “Porterò la bilancia con me, non c’è bisogno che rimanga in questo appartamento. Io—”

“Harry, non essere ridicolo. Non sono ossessionato—È che—No. Semplicemente, no. Non porterai via la mia bilancia” ribatte. “Smetterò di pesarmi così tanto, ma tu—No” balbetta, scuotendo la testa con vigore.

Harry sa dov’è la bilancia; l’ha vista sul fondo dell’armadio di Louis. Al tempo, però, non ha mai pensato niente a riguardo, ovviamente, perché era un idiota e non riusciva a fare due più due. Muove un passo attorno a Louis ed egli allunga una mano appendendosi al suo braccio. Harry guarda in basso con aria triste e nega con il capo. Gli occhi del maggiore sono un misto di rabbia, frustrazione e panico e questo lo ferisce.

“Lou” sospira. Si odia per questo, ma continua a camminare anche con Louis che tenta di tirarlo indietro debolmente, aggrappandosi al suo braccio. Probabilmente non sarebbe in grado di fermarlo nemmeno se fosse venti chili più pesante e avesse una scorta abbondante di energia, perché è così piccolo se paragonato a Harry stesso. Ora come ora, però, Louis riesce a malapena a salire le scale che portano all’appartamento. E anche mentre cerca di usare tutta la sua forza per appendersi al braccio di Harry, quest’ultimo a malapena lo percepisce. Però è attento; non vuole fare del male a Louis che sta cercando di fermarlo, ma riesce comunque ad arrivare alla sua stanza senza problemi.

“Harry, smettila di fare lo stronzo! Non puoi andare nella mia camera e rubarmi la bilancia! Queste sono stronzate belle e buone!” esclama Louis, con rabbia, mentre le sue piccole dita premono contro i bicipiti del minore.

“Mi spiace” è tutto quello che Harry dice.

“Harry!” grida Louis, mentre l’altro apre l’armadio.

Harry si ferma quando vede la bilancia poggiata sotto una delle pile di vestiti del maggiore. C’è un quadernino di pelle marrone sopra tutto il mucchio, un quaderno che non aveva mai visto prima. Si china e lo prende assieme alla bilancia. Louis sussulta quando vede il diario e si allunga per prenderlo, ma il riccio lo discosta, facendo in modo che non riesca a raggiungerlo. E si odia per averlo fatto subito dopo, quando registra il tradimento illuminare gli occhi azzurri.

“Che cos’è?” chiede parlando lentamente, con la bilancia sotto il braccio e il quaderno sollevato a mezz’aria, sopra la testa di Louis.

Quest’ultimo si allunga per prenderlo, aggrappandosi al braccio di Harry mentre cerca di spingerlo verso il basso. Un fatto che ha letto su internet gli salta in mente. Sa che molti anoressici hanno anche pensieri suicidi, ma si è ripetuto milioni di volte che Louis non è come loro. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare che Louis possa essere in grado di partorire simili pensieri. Ora, però, guardando quell’anonimo diario e la sua reazione ora che l’ha tra le mani, tutto quello che riesce a sentire è paura.

“Io ti odio così tanto per quello che stai facendo, Harry” sibila Louis. “Perché sono fottutamente più piccolo e debole e non posso raggiungerlo? Con che cazzo di coraggio mi stai facendo questo?”

Harry vacilla e un’ondata di nausea lo coglie impreparato. Le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi. Louis lo odia e in quel momento anche lui si odia. Silenziosamente, gli porge il quadernetto e Louis glielo strappa di mano, stringendolo al petto come se fosse questione di vita o di morte. Non lo avrebbe mai letto senza il suo permesso, non aveva intenzione di aprirlo, ma il terrore negli occhi di Louis al pensiero che fosse sul punto di fare una di quelle cose lo scuote nel profondo.

“Non l’avrei letto, Louis. Io—Non tradirei mai la tua fiducia in quel modo” sussurra Harry, con voce tremante. “Mi spiace, non avrei dovuto—Scusami.”

Louis lo guarda e scuote il capo.

“È un’esagerazione, Harry. Ridammi la bilancia.”

“No, Louis. Perché hai bisogno di prendere peso e se lo vedessi qui sopra andresti fuori di testa.” Harry sospira e ignora il nodo di emozioni che sta premendo sulla sua gola. “Liam e Zayn ne hanno una?” chiede, sapendo che dovrà chiedere anche quelle.

Louis scuote il capo senza abbassare lo sguardo.

“Non puoi prenderla.”

“Devo. Mi spiace.”

“Non devi, cazzo, Harry! Non devi fare nulla di tutto questo!”

“Sì che devo, Louis! Hai un disordine alimentare! Non pensi a mente lucida! Stai scomparendo!” grida Harry in risposta, le lacrime che finalmente vincono la loro battaglia e scivolano oltre le sue ciglia. “Preferirei che mi odiassi da vivo, piuttosto che mi amassi da morto!”

Louis congela sul posto, sembra che qualcuno lo abbia appena schiaffeggiato. I suoi occhi seguono il percorso delle lacrime che stanno scivolando lungo le guance del minore, il quale vede le sue dita muoversi come se volessero avvicinarsi, ma alla fine la sua mano si chiude a pugno. Il suo petto si sta facendo pesante e c’è una vena che pulsa sulla sua tempia, segno della sua rabbia. Anche quando si arrabbia, però,

è bellissimo. I suoi occhi grandi e blu si illuminano d’ira, ma sono comunque sbalorditivi. Le sue labbra dolci sono abbassate in un broncio, ma Harry vuole comunque baciarle. La sua postura è quella di chi è arrabbiato e sulla difensiva, ma Harry vuole comunque abbracciarlo.

“Harry, smettila di essere così melodrammatico!” esclama Louis.

Harry piagnucola e guarda il pavimento; non riesce a sopportare la consapevolezza di averlo demoralizzato e nemmeno guardarla riflessa nella sua persona. Non sa se dovrebbe restare e cercare di calmarlo o se dovrebbe uscire dalla stanza e lasciarlo respirare. Si strofina inutilmente le palpebre con il pugno chiuso.

“Non sto facendo il melodrammatico, Louis! Ho fatto ricerche e tu non puoi vivere in questo modo” dichiara, trattenendosi dall’aggiungere: ‘se continui così morirai’. “Non voglio litigare.”

Harry solleva la mano in un gesto di resa e indietreggia con la bilancia ancora sotto l’ascella. Louis che lo guarda mentre lascia la stanza. Sente la porta sbattere alle proprie spalle, mentre si dirige con passo malfermo lungo il corridoio e in direzione del salotto. Mette la bilancia nella propria borsa e tira fuori i propri libri di testo con l’intenzione di mettersi avanti. Finisce per lasciarli sul tavolino da caffè e distendersi sul divano, rannicchiandosi poi su se stesso nel tentativo di farsi il più piccolo possibile, con il volto rivolto contro lo schienale.

~

Harry non è sicuro di quale sia stato il momento preciso in cui si è addormentato, ma si sveglia sul divano quando un ginocchio ossuto preme contro il proprio fianco. Apre le palpebre assonnate e guarda silenziosamente mentre Louis si distende a propria volta. Senza dire una parola, si sistema con la schiena contro il petto di Harry, e tanto basta a dimostrare quanto sia magro. Così magro da riuscire a entrare facilmente nello spazio tra il riccio e lo schienale del divano.

Harry esala un sospiro di sollievo e porta le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis, tirandolo più vicino e sistemando le proprie ginocchia dietro le sue per avvolgerlo completamente. Louis fa scivolare le piccole dita tra quelle del minore e sospira a propria volta.

“Pensavo te ne fossi andato—Via dall’appartamento, intendo” mormora poi. “Lasciato—Ehm… Me.”

Harry sospira e stringe un po’ di più Louis.

“Mi sto chiedendo se non sia questo, quello che vuoi davvero” dice, parlando piano.

Louis si irrigidisce, le sue dita aumentano la presa attorno a quelle di Harry, ma per un po’ non dice nulla. Harry si chiede se stia riflettendo riguardo al fatto che sia davvero quello che realmente vuole o meno. Si acciglia e poggia la guancia contro i capelli del maggiore. Non andrà da nessuna parte, a prescindere da quello che Louis gli dirà, ma non è una bella sensazione essere in un posto in cui non si è voluti.

“Non voglio. Cristo, Harry, non voglio questo” soffia infine. “Ho solo bisogno che tu—Tu faccia un passo indietro. Per favore. Riguardo alla mia dieta e tutte quelle cose.”

Harry scuote il capo.

“Non posso farlo, Louis. Non lo farò. Intendevo davvero quello che ho detto, non puoi vivere in questo modo. La tua pressione è troppo bassa; sei a rischio di infarto, di insufficienza renale, osteoporosi, epilessia. Il tuo corpo non può lavorare con quel poco nutrimento che gli concedi.”

“Harry, questo vale per le persone che non mangiano” protesta Louis. “Io mangio.”

“No, Lou. Questo vale per le persone che consumano una quantità decisamente troppo bassa di calorie rispetto a quelle che consumano. Sai che le persone della tua età dovrebbero consumare un minimo di duemilacinquecento calorie? E quelle calorie che tu non stai assumendo creano un deficit a cui il tuo corpo ovvia nutrendosi di se stesso.”

“Lo so” sbotta Louis, automaticamente, riportandosi sulla difensiva. “Non sei l’unica persona che sa usare Google.”

“Allora, se lo sai anche tu e stai cercando di usare questa conoscenza per perdere peso, significa che ti stai lasciando morire di fame di proposito.” Louis apre la bocca per ribattere. “Sì, morire di fame, perché stai di proposito consumando meno calorie di quelle di cui il tuo corpo ha bisogno. Questo è un disordine alimentare, Louis.”

“Magari la mia dieta non è la più sana, ma non sono—Non sono anoressico, Harry. Le persone che sono anoressiche sono molto più magre e io sono—”

“Gesù Cisto, Louis, che diamine vedi quando ti guardi allo specchio? Non c’è una singola oncia di grasso nel tuo corpo” sospira Harry, mentre la sua mano si chiude facilmente da una parte all’altra del bacino di Louis. “Ti pesi cento volte al giorno, dovrai pur sapere che comunque il tuo non è il peso di un uomo sano.”

Louis libera un respiro tremante.

“Non importa il cazzo di numero sulla bilancia. Io ho due fottuti occhi, riesco a vedere la pancia, la cellulite sulle mie gambe, il grasso sui miei fianchi.”

“Sai che uno dei sintomi dell’anoressia è un’immagine distorta del proprio corpo? Hanno fatto studi in cui comparano il cervello di un anoressico e le persone che soffrono di un disturbo dismorfico del corpo e ci sono davvero tanti punti in comune; è spaventoso. Non ti vedi nel modo corretto, amore. Non hai grasso da perdere, nemmeno un po’.”

Louis scuote il capo.

“Non voglio più parlarne” dice con rabbia.

Harry sospira pesantemente, ma alla fine annuisce.

“D’accordo, Louis. Ma non andrò da nessuna parte e tu dovrai mangiare. Puoi gridare ed essere furioso con me finché ti pare, ma hai bisogno di aiuto, che tu lo voglia o no.”

Louis non dice nulla. Si volta tra le braccia di Harry finché il suo naso non è sotto il mento del riccio. Harry lo stringe di più e intreccia le loro caviglie; la mano sale a grattargli la nuca.

“Non hai detto di amarmi, prima di andare via dalla mia stanza. Tu me lo dici sempre, che mi ami, anche quando stiamo litigando.”

La voce di Louis è così sommessa e ferita che Harry sente il corpo dolere e il suo cuore venire stretto in una morsa. Prova una sorta di piacere perverso nel sapere che Louis sente la mancanza dei suoi “ti amo” quando non glieli dice, anche se forse non gli crede e anche se non riesce a dirglielo indietro. Il piacere non dura a lungo, però, perché si odia per avergli concesso il beneficio del dubbio anche se solo per un istante.

“Ti amo, Louis. Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto che fa un male cane” sussurra Harry, premendo un bacio dietro il suo orecchio dopo ogni pausa. “Nulla cambierà questo fatto, d’accordo? Ti amo.”

Louis non risponde, se non per un leggero tirare su con il naso prima di infilare la sua mano sotto il lembo della maglietta di Harry. Quest’ultimo lo tiene stretto a sé e preme dolci baci sulla sua guancia. Restano in quella posizione a lungo e alla fine Louis si appisola, ma la mente di Harry sta correndo una maratona.

~

Louis si sveglia poco dopo e decidono di studiare un po’. Harry si distrae a guardarlo mentre disegna. Le sue piccole mani si muovono sul foglio unendo linee e aggiungendo dettagli che il riccio non capisce fino a quando l’immagine non inizia a formarsi. Ha così tanto talento, così tanto genio creativo che dovrebbe essere fiero della persona che è. Lo uccide sapere quanto pensi male di sé, perché quando Harry lo guarda, vede il mondo intero.

A un certo punto, comincia a sentire un discreto languorino e si domanda come sarà la discussione per il pranzo. Non è niente di semplice, ma alla fine riesce a convincere Louis a mangiare un po’ di insalata con il tonno e del Cheddar. Si prepara un sandwich con il tonno avanzato e mangiano seduti al tavolo della cucina. Louis gli ha dato del pezzo di merda, durante la lite, ma non si discosta quando Harry unisce le loro caviglie sotto il tavolo.

“Ti amo” gli ricorda, dopo che Louis ha mangiato l’ultimo pezzo di tonno dal fondo della scodella.

“Perché ho mangiato tutto il mio cibo come un bravo bambino?” ribatte Louis, sarcastico.

“No, Louis. Ti amo quando mi dai del pezzo di merda e ti amo anche quando mi respingi. Se possibile, ti amo ancora di più quando sei arrabbiato, ma grazie per aver mangiato.”

Louis sbuffa e si porta le braccia attorno allo stomaco.

“Vorrei davvero andare nella mia stanza e restare da solo, ora” dichiara freddamente.

Harry sospira.

“Farò la relazione di Biologia qui, Lou. Tu potrai stare in salotto, così potrai guardare un film, disegnare o non so” offre invece. “Non voglio che ti chiuda nella tua stanza.”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma scrolla le spalle, poi si alza dal tavolo e si dirige nel salotto. Accende la televisione e si sistema nell’angolo del divano, mentre Harry prende il blocconote e il libro di testo da portare con sé in cucina. Si sede al tavolo e, con la televisione e il suono di Louis che si schiarisce la gola come sottofondo, inizia a studiare. Non sa come rendere il tutto più semplice; non sa come renderlo giusto.

~

“Che fai qui seduto?” chiede Liam, quando lui e Zayn entrano nell’ingresso e si dirigono in cucina, quella sera.

Harry sospira e chiude il libro di testo.

“È incazzato con me e non voglio che si chiuda in camera, così gli ho detto che avrei studiato qui per dargli spazio.”

“Perché è arrabbiato con te?” chiede Zayn, piano, stringendogli la spalla in un gesto rassicurante.

“Perché gli ho fatto mangiare la colazione e il pranzo. E ho preso la sua bilancia” spiega Harry. “Non può pesarsi in continuazione. Avete una bilancia, voi, qui?”

Liam annuisce.

“Sì, ne ho una per quando cerco di tornare in forma per il calcio” dice. “La vado a prendere. La porti al dormitorio?”

Harry annuisce. “Sì, suppongo” dice. “Louis sapeva—Sa che avete una bilancia?”

Liam annuisce ancora. “Sì, la tenevo in bagno, ma Zayn continuava a sbatterci contro durante la notte.”

Harry sospira e abbassa il capo.

“Lou mi ha mentito, quindi, quando gli ho chiesto se ne aveste una. Sperava di usare la vostra, suppongo.”

Liam e Zayn si guardano con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi il primo libera un sospiro pesante.

“Non è un bugiardo, Harry. Davvero” interviene Zayn. “Sta solo—”

“Sta cercando di nascondere un cazzo di disordine alimentare” lo interrompe Liam, frustrato. “Cazzo, come diamine ho fatto a non notarlo.”

Né Harry né Zayn dicono nulla, perché sanno esattamente come si sente il loro amico, così come sanno che nulla di quello che potrebbero dire alleggerirà il senso di colpa. È lo stesso che si manifesta ogni volta come un peso sul diaframma di Harry, rendendogli doloroso respirare. Harry si chiede se Liam lo supererà mai, se Zayn sarà in grado di farlo. Per quel che lo riguarda, porta ancora il senso di colpa per aver impiegato troppo a scoprire Gemma; lo porta con sé ogni singolo giorno. Immagina che sarà lo stesso con Louis, se non peggio.

“Inizio a far da cena mentre voi parlate con lui” mormora Harry. “Stava studiando, l’ultima volta che ho controllato”.

Zayn annuisce e stringe di nuovo la spalla ad Harry, prima di mettere una mano sul braccio di Liam mentre vanno in salotto insieme. Harry sistema i propri libri e tira fuori dal frigo i petti di pollo con qualche broccolo. Inizia a preparare il pollo con qualche spezia, mette a bollire dell’acqua con del riso nero dentro. Le voci nell’altra stanza sono sommesse, principalmente è Zayn che parla; le risposte di Louis sono mormorii. Lentamente, però, la sua voce aumenta, controbattendo qualsiasi cosa il moro stia cercando di dire con gentilezza. La voce di Liam si intromette, poi, più forte delle altre e ferma. Quando Louis sente la parola “riabilitazione” scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra, lo manda a quel paese.

“Se non mi volete qui, se non volete avere a che fare con me, ditelo! Me ne vado fuori dai piedi! Ma non andrò in riabilitazione!” grida.

“Louis, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo” interviene Zayn, in tono calmo e tranquillo. “Non vorremmo mai, per nessuna ragione, che tu te ne andassi, ma ti resteremo accanto, in tutto questo. Però devi accettare il nostro aiuto, altrimenti giuro su Dio che Liam ed io ti legheremo e ti porteremo all’ospedale.”

“Non potete costringermi ad andarci” protesta Louis.

“Diremo che hai cercato di ucciderti e ti tratterranno per un controllo in psichiatria. Poi ti infileranno un tubo lungo il naso e ti nutriranno a forza” dice Liam, freddamente. “E se pensi che stia scherzando, non mi conosci così bene come credi.”

Il silenzio nell’altra stanza è così pesante che Harry si chiede come facciano a respirare. Cerca di concentrarsi sui broccoli nella padella, ma il suo cuore duole perché riesce a percepire la sofferenza nella voce di Louis. Non riesce a comprendere a pieno le loro dinamiche. Zayn è il più calmo, di solito, quello che parla con tranquillità e che cerca di rilassare l’atmosfera. Liam è quello fermo, protettivo, un po’ istintivo. Allo stesso tempo, però, è anche quello più comprensivo con Louis di quanto lo sia Zayn.

“Non me lo fareste” dichiara Louis, così piano che Harry fatica a sentirlo. “Vi conosco e so che non lo fareste mai, per nessuna ragione, non a me.”

“Se ci ritroveremo costretti, Louis, faremo qualsiasi cosa per tenerti in vita” lo contraddice Zayn, con dolcezza.

“Abbiamo solo bisogno che tu stia meglio, Louis. Per favore” dice poi Liam, ed Harry realizza che la sua voce è piena di lacrime.

“Devi mangiare, bebz” lo prega Zayn, tirando su con il naso. “Per favore, lascia che ti aiutiamo.”

“Ho mangiato la colazione e il pranzo” protesta Louis, la voce che trema; Harry sa che tutti e tre stanno piangendo.

“Ed Harry sta preparando la cena. Mangerai anche quella, vero?” chiede Liam, nonostante sappiano tutti che non è proprio una domanda.

Sente Louis sospirare e dire qualcosa a voce bassa, ma Harry non riesce a capire di cosa si tratti. Sta a malapena prestando attenzione ai petti di pollo che sta rigirando nel forno. C’è ancora un po’ di borbottio sommesso, nell’altra stanza, e le voci di Zayn e Louis sono unite insieme in un mormorio continuo.

“Non ti odia, Louis. Quel ragazzo ti ama davvero tanto” dichiara Liam, cercando di sussurrare ma fallendo nell’intento.

Da Louis proviene un suono che sembra una protesta, ma Zayn parla prima che possa farlo l’altro. “Non ti permetteremo di allontanarlo, Louis. È esattamente ciò di cui hai bisogno. E non ti permetteremo di allontanare nemmeno noi, perché abbiamo bisogno di te tanto quanto tu hai bisogno di noi,” dice con dolcezza.

“Ti vogliamo tanto bene” sospira Liam “e ci dispiace davvero tanto non aver realizzato che avessi bisogno di aiuto prima. Io avrei dovuto notarlo e ti ho deluso e mi dispiace tantissimo.”

“Smettila, Liam. Non dire così” protesta Louis, debolmente.

“Ma è così, Lou” interviene Zayn. “Avremmo dovuto saperlo, avremmo dovuto riconoscere i segnali. E mi uccide immaginare che tu abbia potuto pensare che non ci importasse abbastanza per notarli.”

“No” mormora Louis. “Smettetela. Non so nemmeno dove sarei senza di voi, ragazzi.”

C’è ancora un lieve mormorio ed Harry emette un sospiro di sollievo. Non vuole che litighino; è contro natura. Non ha mai visto un legame così profondo come quello che hanno instaurato quei tre ed è così felice che Louis abbia al suo fianco delle persone come loro, quindi non è giusto che discutano. Lascia il pollo a cuocere nel forno, poi aggiunge il riso all’acqua che bolle perché si cucini; nel mentre, gli altri continuano a parlare sommessamente nel salotto. Sente il suo nome un po’ di volte, ma non riesce a capire molto altro. Non pensa nemmeno di voler sapere cosa stiano dicendo.

Harry siede al tavolo mentre aspetta che il cibo sia pronto perché non vuole interromperli. Riesce a percepire di nuovo la morsa che si stringe attorno al suo cuore quando la mente ritorna a pensare al fatto che Louis sia ancora convinto che arriverà a odiarlo. Anche dopo tutto questo, dopo tutte le volte che lo ha pregato di credere nel suo amore. Pensa ancora che Harry sarebbe capace di odiarlo. È immerso nei suoi pensieri e si sta mordicchiando le nocche, quando un braccio si avvolge attorno alle sue spalle.

“Tu sei buono, per me” dice una voce piccola; un volto si nasconde nell’incavo del collo di Harry.

Non è detto nelle vesti di un tentato ringraziamento per essere stato gentile con lui, come molte persone farebbero in modo scherzoso. Harry sa che Louis lo crede davvero, crede davvero di non meritare il modo in cui lo tratta. Senza nemmeno considerare che ultimamente Harry è stato davvero pessimo con lui, lo ha fatto sentire davvero male e lo ha umiliato riguardo una bilancia e il suo diario.

“No, non lo sono” ribatte quindi.

“Lo sei. Sono stato un emerito stronzo. Hai ogni diritto e ragione di mandarmi all’inferno.”

“Non lo farei mai.”

“Non capisco perché” sospira Louis. “Però mi dispiace.”

“No, dispiace a me” protesta Harry.

“Non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti.”

“Ho tenuto il diario oltre la tua testa come un bullo delle scuole elementari” spiega Harry, il senso di colpa che gli impregna la gola come acqua ghiacciata.

Louis non dice nulla, ma il braccio lascia le spalle di Harry. Questi lo guarda uscire dalla cucina e sparire lungo il corridoio senza una parola. Sospira e si strofina la mano sul volto perché sa che c’è qualcos’altro che non va, ora, ma prima che abbia il tempo di preoccuparsene Louis torna indietro. Il diario marrone è stretto tra le sue braccia. Si siede accanto al riccio e le nocche sono bianche là dove regge i margini. Si schiarisce appena la voce ed Harry cerca il suo sguardo. Finalmente, Louis sospira e spinge il diario attraverso il tavolo, in sua direzione.

“Non è—Non è un diario segreto o chissà cosa. Io—Semplicemente scrivo il mio, ehm—Le mie cifre. Mi sono pesato quando ho deciso di andare al motel, l’altra sera, e ho—Ho dimenticato di metterlo via, suppongo. È solo—”

Louis vede Harry esitante nel toccarlo, così allunga una mano per aprirlo al posto suo. Gli occhi verdi saettano sulla pagina. I numeri sono scritti in linee pulite ed Harry immagina che il primo numero sia il peso, seguito da qualche misura. È meticoloso e preciso, ogni pagina ha diversi gruppi di numeri e misure scritti in linee perfettamente dritte.

Le cifre non sono datate, ma diminuiscono lentamente all’inizio e sempre più velocemente a mano a mano che si prosegue. Harry sente le lacrime pungere agli angoli degli occhi, ma le trattiene perché sa quanto tutto questo sia un enorme passo avanti per Louis, per aver trovato il coraggio di mostrargli quel diario. Lo sta guardando con espressione nervosa, mentre Harry cerca di mantenere un’espressione composta. Eppure la perde quasi quando vede le cifre diminuire vertiginosamente in un paio di registrazioni. Non vuole nemmeno voltare la pagina e trovare conferma di quella diminuzione. Deglutisce il nodo alla gola e annuisce, chiudendo il quaderno con un gesto secco prima di crollare in un mare di lacrime.

“Non volevo—Non volevo che fosse un altro segreto” mormora Louis, gli occhi sul diario. “Magari è un po’ incasinato, magari non è salutare, ma io—Io sono—Io sono incasinato e non sei ancora scappato a gambe levate, quindi ho pensato di dovertelo, forse—Di farti vedere—Di farti vedere tutto, così ora potrai finalmente prendere—Ehm… Potrai finalmente prendere una decisione consapevole?”

“Una decisione consapevole riguardo a cosa?” chiede Harry con la voce arrochita dalle lacrime.

“Se andartene.”

Harry sospira e cerca la mano di Louis.

“Non me ne vado” dichiara con sincerità. “Ma grazie per avermelo mostrato.” Sa che non gli crede, ma Louis annuisce comunque e gli stringe la mano con delicatezza, prima di lasciarla andare. Sembra esitare, quando poi si china in avanti per strofinare leggermente le proprie labbra contro quelle di Harry in un bacio delicato. Scompare di nuovo nella sua stanza, sempre con il diario stretto al petto. Harry si chiede cosa ne farà, se sia salutare lasciare che lo conservi.

Il forno trilla ed Harry si costringe in piedi, con un’accozzaglia di pensieri per la mente, e prepara i piatti. Louis torna in cucina dopo aver riposto il diario ed Harry quasi manca il piglio che si forma sul suo volto quando vede il cibo. Prepara prima i piatti per Liam, Zayn e se stesso; enormi porzioni come sono soliti mangiare. Louis si sistema al suo fianco, le dita chiuse leggermente contro la maglietta di Harry. Realizza che è nervoso. Sa che è perché è la prima vera cena che Louis mangerà assieme a loro, la prima vera cena che dovrà tenere giù. Si domanda quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha mangiato una cena vera e propria, senza rigettare.

Harry abbassa il capo e gli bacia i capelli. Louis sospira appena e poggia la guancia contro il suo braccio. Sa di dover partire con piccole dosi, non solo per non farlo sentire a disagio ma anche perché il suo corpo non può sopportare grandi quantità di cibo. Quello è il primo giorno in cui ha mangiato tre pasti completi dopo tanto tempo.

Seleziona quindi il petto di pollo più piccolo, ma dubita comunque che Louis riesca a finirlo. Mette nel piatto due cucchiai di broccoli e solo uno di riso nero perché sa che i carboidrati sono i più difficili da digerire, per il suo stomaco. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e sospira, ma accetta il piatto quando Harry glielo porge e sussurra un ‘grazie’. Harry chiama gli altri due in cucina e sistema le loro porzioni sul tavolo. Si siedono mentre il riccio versa a tutti del latte e prende una bottiglia d’acqua per Louis.

“È tutto lì quello che mangerai?” chiede Liam, incredulo, mentre Harry prende posto accanto a Louis.

Louis si irrigidisce e tiene lo sguardo puntato risolutamente sul piatto di cibo davanti a sé ed Harry lo odia. Si sta già mettendo a dura prova per mangiare il primo boccone. Ha già dovuto costringersi a tenere giù il pranzo e poi a controllarsi per ore e ore, a resistere all’impulso di vomitare. Sta sedendo a tavola con l’intenzione di mangiare anche la cena, senza dare di stomaco, ed Harry non pensa davvero che sia giusto chiedergli niente. Sa che Liam non sta cercando di essere maleducato, ma chiaramente non capisce.

“Ci stiamo andando piano, Li” spiega quindi. “Non rigetterà nulla di tutto questo, vero tesoro?”

Louis scuote il capo, ma tiene gli occhi puntati sul piatto quando risponde: “No, non lo farò.”

“Sì, ma—Insomma—Come farai a prendere peso se mangi così poco? Dovresti mangiare, tipo… Due petti di pollo e più riso” ribatte Liam.

“Liam, è meglio che all’inizio mangi poco e tenga tutto giù, piuttosto che riempirsi e vomitare tutto di nascosto” interviene Zayn, cercando di restare calmo.

Louis fa una smorfia a quelle parole ed Harry sa che è per quell’allusione involontaria al rigettare di nascosto. Zayn capisce che non possono mettergli fretta, ma lo ha comunque fatto sentire una merda,

come se non fosse già abbastanza in ansia per la cena. Harry non sa come proteggerlo da tutto questo, dai suoi migliori amici che gli vogliono davvero tanto bene e che hanno a cuore i suoi interessi. Non vuole nemmeno che la sua prima esperienza con la cena sia così stressante.

“Be’, ha appena detto che non vomiterà, quindi a maggior ragione dovrebbe mangiare di più” protesta Liam, rivolgendosi a Zayn.

“Liam, a malapena mangiava, prima di adesso” insiste il moro. “So che non è molto—”

“A dire il vero Louis ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, oggi” interviene Harry, interrompendo il dibattito, perché non riesce a sopportare la vista di Louis che si intristisce ogni secondo di più. “Ha fatto una sostanziosa colazione e un pranzo abbondante e sta mangiando anche la cena. Avrà mangiato tre pasti senza dare di stomaco ed è un ottimo traguardo. Sta andando alla grande.”

Harry non manca lo sguardo di gratitudine che, seppur impercettibile, gli rivolge Louis prima che i suoi occhi ricadano sul piatto. Poi inizia a mangiare e, grazie al cielo, Zayn e Liam lo imitano senza protestare oltre. Guarda mentre Louis comincia a tagliare lentamente il suo pollo in pezzi sempre più piccoli, come d’abitudine passata, ma almeno questa volta li mette tutti in bocca. È lento, ma almeno non nasconde nulla ai bordi del piatto. Infilza un broccolo e lo mordicchia con lentezza, poi mastica una forchettata di riso per lungo tempo. Harry è abituato a questo suo ritmo, è solamente felice che stia mangiando.

La tensione al tavolo è palpabile. Normalmente riderebbero e parlerebbero, ma Harry realizza in quel momento che era Louis a fare il grosso del lavoro così che non notassero che non stava mangiando, ma va bene lo stesso. L’unico suono è quello delle stoviglie contro i piatti e il masticare sommesso. Louis è completamente a disagio, tralasciando il fatto che ci sono tre persone che stanno osservando ogni sua mossa. Harry vorrebbe che Liam e Zayn la smettessero di guardarlo con quel piglio severo, come se entrambi stessero soffocando l’istinto di allungarsi sul tavolo e imboccarlo, ma sa di non essere tanto diverso.

“Louis, perché stai tagliando la carne in pezzi così piccoli? Mangiala normalmente” dice Liam.

Harry è sicuro che si tratti di una domanda innocente e di un commento gentile, ma sa anche che l’amico è stressato e preoccupato. Louis si irrigidisce, la forchetta a mezz’aria. Harry vorrebbe strangolarlo, perché non riesce a capire che sta rendendo il tutto più difficile. La mano di Louis trema, mentre abbassa la forchetta nel piatto con un suono secco. Senza una parola, si spinge lontano dal tavolo e si alza in piedi.

“Lou, dove stai andando?” chiede Zayn, velocemente.

“È che non voglio ti si freddi il cibo” tenta Liam. “Siediti, dai. Hai bisogno di mangiare.”

Gli occhi di Louis vengono attraversati da un flash. Le nocche sono bianche, contro il bordo del tavolo.

“Stavo mangiando, okay? Ma non era fottutamente abbastanza. Non andava abbastanza bene” dichiara, e c’è rabbia nella sua voce, ma Harry sente anche il dolore.

Louis alza i tacchi ed esce dalla cucina, la porta della sua stanza che sbatte subito dopo. Liam emette qualcosa di simile a un grugnito, sbatte il pugno sul tavolo e sibila una maledizione. Zayn gli stringe il bicipite e gli mormora di smettere. Harry sospira e guarda il proprio piatto. Il suo, come quello degli altri due, è mezzo vuoto, mentre quello di Louis è a malapena toccato. È innervosito per il comportamento di Liam, così pressante e privo di tatto. Lo sguardo che gli sta rivolendo Zayn, mostra che anch’egli si sente allo stesso modo.

“Sai, è davvero, davvero difficile per lui mangiare sapendo che non potrà rigettare, più tardi. Io—Io so che è dura, perché vuoi solo riempirlo di cibo per aiutarlo a guadagnare peso, ma non puoi fare così. È nella sua testa, Liam; ha odiato il cibo per così tanto tempo e ha evitato il più possibile di sedersi a tavola e mangiare. È difficile, per lui, mettersi lì e farlo” spiega Harry, cercando di restare calmo. “Però ci sta provando davvero.”

“Mi spiace, io volevo solo—” Liam emette un altro gemito frustrato e si passa una mano sul viso in un gesto secco. “Sono così fottutamente incazzato che sia andata così male e voglio solamente sistemare le cose, ora.”

“Sono stato amico di questi due per due anni, Harry; litigheranno, grideranno l’uno contro l’altro perché sono entrambi teste calde cocciute, ma finiranno sempre per trovare il modo di riappacificarsi” dice Zayn, guardando a Liam. “Ma lui ti ascolta e—Sai molto più di noi riguardo queste cose. Quindi per favore, ti scongiuro, dicci come possiamo aiutarlo, perché chiaramente l’affetto non è la strada giusta da imboccare.” Liam abbassa il capo sotto l’occhiata significativa di Zayn.

Harry sospira e annuisce, alzandosi e prendendo il proprio piatto, quello di Louis e la sua bottiglia d’acqua.

“Dobbiamo solo essere pazienti. Se facciamo troppa pressione, smetterà di provarci” dice piano. “Ora vado a vedere se riesco a fargli mangiare qualcosa.”

Liam e Zayn annuiscono, il primo pieno di sensi di colpa, esattamente come Harry crede che debba sentirsi. Sa che Liam non intendeva comportarsi così, ma sa anche che Louis sta facendo del suo meglio e non hanno bisogno di altri passi indietro. A metà del corridoio, riesce a sentire la voce di Zayn che lo rimprovera, alta e frustrata. Liam non si spreca nemmeno a ribattere.

Harry si ferma davanti la porta della stanza di Louis, ma non può bussare perché ha le mani occupate.

“Amore, sono io. Puoi venire ad aprire la porta, per favore?” chiede gentilmente.

Lo sente tirare su con il naso, poi il rumore del materasso seguito dai passi flebili di piedi piccoli, prima che il pomello giri. Quando Louis apre la porta, i suoi occhi sono gonfi e umidi, il suo ciuffo è un disastro perché ha nascosto il volto contro il cuscino. Guarda Harry con tristezza, mentre si sposta di lato per lasciarlo entrare, poi chiude la porta alle loro spalle. Harry posa i piatti sulla scrivania e poi avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle tremanti di quel piccolo ragazzo.

“Ci sto provando, cazzo” sbotta Louis, appena è tra le sue braccia.

“Lo so, gioia mia. Lo so che ci stai provando” replica questi, accompagnandolo dolcemente verso il letto.

Louis si sistema sul suo bacino e continua. “Come se fosse così fottutamente semplice riempire la mia faccia! Perché Zayn riesce a mangiare tre cheeseburger al giorno ed essere magro come un modello, mentre Liam prende proteine extra per mantenere il fisico! Ma quando sono io a sedermi e mangiare quello che c’è in tavola, si attacca tutto sulla mia pancia, sui miei fianchi e il mio culo e le mie cosce!”

“Amore, non volevano farti del ma—”

“Mi sono sentito così fottutamente pieno per tutto il fottuto giorno! Appena smettevo di sentirmi pieno per la colazione, ho dovuto pranzare, poi appena ho finito di sentirmi schiacciare dal pranzo ho dovuto mangiare di nuovo! Ma certo, fatemi mangiare due petti di pollo e più riso, Harry. Ho bisogno di più riso!” dice con rabbia, facendo il verso alle parole di Liam.

“Sono solo preoccupati per te, tesoro, non hanno ancora capito” spiega Harry.

“Sono tutte stronzate, Harry! Non ho bisogno che mi stiano addosso, dicendomi cosa mangiare, quando mangiare e come cazzo mangiare!”

“Ma devi farlo. Devi mangiare” si intromette, parlando piano.

Louis emette uno sbuffo arrabbiato, poi nasconde il volto contro il collo del riccio.

“Ci sto provando, cazzo” ripete.

“Lo so, amore. Lo so.”

Louis sospira – un lungo e tremante sospiro – e resta in quella posizione ancora per un po’, senza dire altro.

Alla fine, Harry riesce a convincerlo a mangiare un po’ della cena e Louis riesce quasi a finire il petto di pollo, buona parte dei broccoli e metà del riso. Impiega molto tempo, ma Harry aspetta con pazienza, fingendo di guardare la televisione seduto al suo fianco, sul letto. Dato che ha finito il suo piatto molto prima, si tiene occupato tracciando pattern senza senso sulla schiena di Louis mentre mangia. Quando anche il maggiore ha finito, sistema i piatti da una parte e Louis si distende sul suo petto.

I polpastrelli di Harry continuano il loro schema senza significato sulla schiena di Louis, con la televisione a fare da sottofondo. Il rumore di Louis che si schiarisce la gola è l’unico segno che gli permette di capire che è ancora sveglio, dal momento che è disteso perfettamente immobile con le piccole dita chiuse leggermente attorno alla sua clavicola. Harry finge di guardare la televisione e Louis finge di non stare morendo dalla voglia di vomitare.

“Grazie per aver mangiato tutto, oggi” dice Harry, dopo che si sono cambiati per la notte, accoccolati insieme e sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Smettila di ringraziarmi come se fossi una specie di bambino che è finalmente riuscito a comportarsi bene” borbotta Louis, ma il suo tono non è arrogante, questa volta.

Harry si acciglia.

“Ti amo, okay?” dice invece.

Louis ribatte con un “mhm” che non è incredulo o sarcastico o freddo; è solo stanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Harry sta studiando il frigorifero quando sente dei passi alle proprie spalle entrare in cucina.

“Ehi” lo saluta Liam, quando l’altro si gira.

“Buongiorno, Li” replica Harry, sorridendo appena.

“Senti, mi dispiace davvero tanto per l’altra sera. Sono stato uno stronzo. Avrei dovuto solamente tenere la bocca chiusa” spiega. “Onestamente—Io ringrazio letteralmente Dio per averci dato te, Harry, perché chiaramente non so come aiutare Louis. Tu sei riuscito a fargli mangiare tre pasti completi, io invece l’ho fatto soffrire ancora di più”.

Harry scuote il capo.

“Io sono completamente spiazzato, proprio come te, credimi. Ma so quanto gli vuoi bene, so come ti senti. È frustrante e questa è proprio una situazione di merda.”

“È che sono così arrabbiato. Sono arrabbiato con me stesso per non averlo notato” Liam deglutisce rumorosamente. “E quello che mi terrorizza di più è… insomma—Harry, che cazzo sarebbe successo se non te ne fossi accorto? Cosa, se non vi foste mai messi insieme e Louis non si fosse mai spogliato davanti a te? E se non l’avessimo mai notato e un giorno il suo cuore si fosse semplicemente fermato senza che noi sapessimo per quale cazzo di ragione, fino a quando i paramedici non l’avessero spogliato e non avessero visto altro che ossa? Non riesco—Non mi perdonerò mai per aver fallito con lui in questo modo. Avrei dovuto tenerlo al sicuro. Avevo giurato che l’avrei tenuto al sicuro.”

La voce di Liam trema quando termina il discorso, ed Harry lo capisce benissimo. Sa come ci si sente a giocare al gioco dei se ancora e ancora, nella mente, aggiungendo quindi senso di colpa al peso che si porta sulle spalle con ogni singolo modo in cui si è falliti. Sa come ci si sente a realizzare di aver fatto un errore con la vita di qualcun altro solamente per non aver osservato abbastanza. Si avvicina e stringe Liam in un abbraccio. Liam lo stringe forte e nasconde il volto nel suo petto, il respiro tremante.

“Non devi pensarci. Almeno adesso sappiamo. Devi solo ricordare quanto sia difficile per Louis, ora come ora. Ha l’impressione di aver perso il controllo e ci attaccherà e non possiamo—Dobbiamo essere quelli calmi. Dobbiamo dimostrargli che andrà tutto bene” cerca di spiegare Harry. “Perché se facciamo troppe pressioni lui dirà: ‘Fanculo tutto, non mangerò niente’ e a quel punto cosa faremo? Lo costringeremo ad andare in ospedale così finirà per odiarci? Lo guarderemo dimagrire fino a morire? Pensa a quanto poco mangiasse prima; tutto quello che mangia ora, seppur non abbastanza, è un progresso”.

Liam tira su con il naso e annuisce.

“Okay” dice. “Okay”.

“Okay” concorda Harry.

Restano poi in silenzio per un po’, prima che Liam parli.

“Sai, Haz. Non ho mai visto Lou guardare qualcuno nel modo in cui guarda te” gli confessa parlando piano. “È per questo che ho saputo fin da subito che saresti stato una cosa buona, per lui. Sembrava sempre spento, triste, ma i suoi occhi si illuminavano ogni volta che parlava di te, anche quando non lo dimostrava con le espressioni. E poi ti abbiamo incontrato, abbiamo visto il modo in cui tu hai guardato lui e non abbiamo mai più avuto dubbi.”

Harry lascia che le parole di Liam lo accarezzino; sente il cuore dolere.

“Lo amo così tanto” dice Harry, dolcemente.

“Lo so. Così come so anche che non te l’ha ancora detto, ma devi sapere che di te gli importa parecchio, Harry. Lo spaventa il modo in cui si preoccupa per te. Non è mai nemmeno andato vicino a sentirsi in questo modo nei confronti di qualcuno, prima d’ora. Non se l’è mai concesso. Il fatto che si sia messo a nudo in quel modo per te, è molto più importante di tre parole” ribatte Liam, con onestà.

Harry annuisce, deglutendo il nodo alla gola.

“Non ho bisogno che me lo dica. Sono felice che mi permetta semplicemente di stargli attorno” confessa.

Liam annuisce a propria volta.

“Anche io lo sono” dice. “Ora però devo andare a scusarmi.”

Harry annuisce ancora, sperando che a Louis vada bene. Lo ha visto punzecchiarsi con Liam, in passato, ma nulla che sia mai sfociato in una vera e propria discussione. Non sa se dovrebbe dirgli di dare a Louis un po’ di spazio; ha visto nei suoi occhi quanto dolore gli abbia procurato la notte precedente. Liam gli lascia una stretta amichevole, dopodiché si dirige in corridoio, bussando delicatamente alla porta di Louis.

Harry si tiene occupato con i fornelli, preparando delle uova e tendendo l’orecchio per assicurarsi che le voci restino sommesse. Sa che Liam e Louis sono una famiglia e sa che dovrebbe starne fuori, ma non vuole che inizino a gridarsi addosso. Non molto dopo, sente la porta di Zayn aprirsi e poi anch’egli si intrufola nella stanza di Louis.

Continua a preparare toast e uova strapazzate, perché sa che Liam e Zayn saranno affamati come al solito, poi sistema i piatti pieni al centro del tavolo così che i ragazzi possano servirsi. L’unica cosa che impiatta, però, è la colazione di Louis perché sa che sarà più semplice, se non gli viene concessa la possibilità di discutere riguardo alle quantità. Taglia un po’ di frutta e la sistema in modo carino accanto a una fetta di pane tostato e leggermente imburrato e due cucchiai di uova. Sa che Louis faticherà a mangiare più di un pezzetto del toast, quindi la frutta dovrebbe compensare.

“La colazione è pronta” annuncia, affacciandosi in corridoio prima di accendere il bollitore.

Sente tre paia di piedi incamminarsi verso la cucina proprio mentre sta versando il tè di Louis. Si volta e lo trova tra Zayn e Liam, avvolto dalle loro braccia. Tutti e tre stanno sorridendo dolcemente, parlando piano tra di loro. Liam dice qualcosa e lascia un bacio tra i capelli scompigliati di Louis, Zayn invece gli bacia la tempia. Louis attira quest’ultimo più vicino e si rannicchia contro il collo di Liam.

Harry pensa che forse dovrebbe essere geloso di quanto il loro legame sia stretto, ma non è mai stato così. Vede le dinamiche che li uniscono. Sono davvero come una famiglia nel senso più puro che esista per definire quella parola. Zayn è gentile, un po’ matriarca; Liam è protettivo, ma un adorabile patriarca. Louis ha scherzato, una volta, dicendo che lo trattano come un figlio ma Harry sa che è davvero così. È il modo in cui parlano oltre il suo capo, il modo in cui si scambiano occhiate preoccupate. È nell’affetto che c’è nel loro sguardo quando posano gli occhi su di lui. Gli vogliono bene con innocenza e onestà, ed Harry non potrebbe mai essere geloso di questo. È grato, anzi, che Louis abbia due persone come loro accanto.

È difficile essere geloso anche perché appena il più grande poggia le iridi azzurre sulla sua figura, il suo volto si addolcisce e si apre in quel sorriso speciale che è riservato solo a lui. Ancora oggi, Harry sente le ginocchia indebolirsi. Louis si discosta dai ragazzi e raggiunge il fidanzato, circondandogli la vita con le braccia e strofinando il volto contro il suo petto enorme. Harry gli bacia la fronte e Liam e Zayn sorridono alle loro spalle.

L’espressione gioiosa si spegne quando Harry gli porge il piatto, nonostante vada comunque a sedersi tra lui e Liam senza contestare. Questa volta, i due coinquilini cercano di fare del loro

meglio per non guardarlo mentre mangia; riescono anche a sostenere una conversazione abbastanza accettabile riguardo gli esami che stanno preparando. Nessuno commenta il modo in cui Louis mordicchia la sua frutta, o se le forchettate di uova che prende sono piccole. Harry è felice quando Louis prende un pezzo decente di toast, anche se lo mastica fin troppe volte.

I ragazzi finiscono prima che Louis sia a metà del proprio piatto e restano immobili per un po’. L’atmosfera si fa tesa velocemente, perché Louis riesce a sentire i loro sguardi su di sé. Liam e Zayn si rivolgono a Harry, il moro che indica la porta con un cenno del capo per chiedere silenziosamente se debbano andarsene. Il riccio annuisce appena e rivolge loro un sorriso rassicurante, perché è decisamente meglio che non stiano lì.

“Bebz, noi ci avviamo a lezione, dobbiamo fermarci in biblioteca” dichiara Zayn, alzandosi e portando il piatto al lavandino.

“Grazie mille per la colazione” aggiunge Liam, rivolto a Harry.

“Sì, giusto. Grazie, Haz” gli fa eco Zayn.

“Nessun problema” replica il minore. “Ci vediamo a cena”.

Liam va da Louis e si china per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ti voglio bene, Lou” gli dice piano.

“Anche io” replica l’altro, accennando un sorriso pallido.

“Stai andando alla grande, love” mormora Zayn, sistemandogli la frangia ribelle.

“Ti voglio bene” ribatte Louis.

“Anche io. Ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi; scrivete se avete bisogno di qualcosa.”

“Oh, Harry. Invita Niall a cena, okay? L’ho visto in mensa tutta la settimana, a mangiare cibo spazzatura” suggerisce Liam.

Harry ride e poi annuisce.

“Lo farò” dichiara.

I ragazzi prendono i loro zaini e i computer portatili e lasciano l’appartamento. Louis emette un sospiro di sollievo appena la porta si chiude alle loro spalle. Harry osserva come un po’ della tensione si sia sollevata dalle sue spalle, mentre riprende in mano il pezzo di toast mangiucchiato. I suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Harry e questi spera che possa vedere quanto è fiero. Pensa, a dire il vero, che forse Louis riesca, perché gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso e prende un morso più grande di pane.

“A te sta bene? Che Niall venga a cena, dico” chiede poi.

Louis scuote le spalle.

“Sì, insomma, gli hai parlato del mio—Del mio problema, sì?”

Harry annuisce timidamente.

“Sì, scusa…”

“Va bene così, Harry. Immaginavo l’avresti fatto” Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, invitalo. Mette sempre di buon umore Liam e Zayn.”

“D’accordo. Va tutto bene tra voi tre, allora?” chiede ancora Harry, mentre sorseggia il latte e cerca di non guardare Louis mentre mastica.

Egli annuisce e deglutisce il boccone, prima di rispondere.

“Non abbiamo mai avuto una discussione che durasse più di una giornata” gli rivela. “Sono tutto quello che ho. Sono fortunato che mi siano rimasti accanto.”

Le parole di Louis colpiscono Harry come uno schiaffo in faccia. Non vuole essere petulante, ma fa male. Fa male vedere che non pensa mai a lui. Magari non è geloso di quei momenti in cui Louis si accoccola ai ragazzi, o di quando sono loro a baciarlo con affetto, ma fatica di più a scendere a patti con la propria gelosia quando si tratta del modo semplice e senza riserve con cui Louis parla di quanto voglia loro bene. Harry sa che sono insieme da una vita, anche da prima che le cose si

facessero difficili, quindi capisce che non è la stessa cosa dire quelle due parole in cui Louis sembra non credere.

E lo capisce.

Lo capisce davvero. Ed era serio quando ha detto a Liam di quanto fosse felice di essere ancora nella vita di Louis, riguardo al non sentire il bisogno di ricevere quelle parole. È solo che fa male sapere che Louis non vuole ammettere che anche Harry, come persona, è lì per lui. Una persona che relega in un angolo della sua vita, una persona a cui importa. Ma a Harry importa forse anche fin troppo.

Non dice nulla, ma le sue spalle si curvano appena e non si preoccupa di scostare i capelli quando i ricci gli ricadono sul viso. Il silenzio aleggia attorno al tavolo mentre Louis mangia un po’ di uova. Harry cerca di ricomporsi; non pensa che dovrebbe essere così sorpreso dal fatto che Louis non conti sulla sua presenza, del resto, ma fa comunque male.

“Amore? Che cosa c’è che non va?” chiede Louis, finalmente.

“Insomma—Tu hai me, Louis” risponde Harry in tono triste, decidendosi finalmente ad alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello del fidanzato. “Io—Vorrei solo che realizzassi di avere me. Che loro non sono tutto quello che hai. Io sono proprio qui.”

Louis sembra confuso, prima che la consapevolezza attraversi il suo viso e lui sospiri.

“Lo so che sei qui” dice piano. “E ti ringrazio.”

Il “per ora” passa muto, ma Harry sa che Louis ancora non riesce a credere di averlo accanto. Non riesce a credere davvero che Harry sia qualcosa di permanente. Così si limita a scuotere le spalle. Non è esattamente la stessa cosa, ma non può nemmeno chiedere di più. Cerca di ignorare quel patetico battere sconnesso del suo cuore e restano in silenzio mentre Louis si costringe a mangiare.

Quando ha finito, Harry si alza per sistemare le stoviglie nel lavandino e buttare gli avanzi di Louis nel cesto della spazzatura. Torna poi al tavolo e si siede, allungandosi per prendere la mano del fidanzato. Louis lo osserva e aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma alla fine sistema il proprio arto in quello di Harry. Egli lo attira leggermente a sé e lo fa sistemare sul proprio grembo. Louis emette uno squittio ma non protesta; porta le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e poggia la guancia sui suoi ricci con un leggero sbuffo.

“Devo fare la doccia, prima di andare a scuola. Mi farai tenere la porta aperta, così potrai assicurarti che non vada per vomitare, o ascolterai dalla porta?” chiede Louis in tono asciutto.

Harry accarezza la sua spina dorsale con la punta delle dita.

“Speravo che avremmo potuto farla insieme, a dire il vero” ammette infine.

Louis si irrigidisce completamente ed Harry è abbastanza sicuro che stia anche trattenendo il respiro.

“Harry—”

“Per favore, tesoro. Fidati di me. Ho già visto il tuo corpo e ti amo. Voglio riavvicinarmi a te di nuovo, voglio che tu mi permetta di sistemare il nostro rapporto” lo prega Harry, parlando in tono sommesso. Le labbra che sfregano appena contro il collo di Louis.

“L’ho fatto una volta e mi hai diagnosticato un disordine alimentare, lo hai detto ai miei amici e hai iniziato a nutrirmi con la forza” replica freddamente, con le punte delle dita che si muovono nervosamente tra i capelli del più piccolo.

“Louis, mi dispiace davvero tanto. Vorrei—Avrei voluto non doverlo fare la prima volta in cui mi hai permesso di vederti per quello che sei davvero. Non posso sopportare l’idea che tu creda di avermi disgustato o chissà che altro, perché non è così. Amo ogni singola parte di te, ho solo bisogno che tu stia bene. Io non—Io non voglio fare passi indietro. Voglio che tu mi permetta di stringerti ancora, di toccarti ancora; è che—Non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di te che ti

nascondi mentre ti cambi o ti avvolgi nelle coperte quando sei a letto. Insomma—Per favore, permettimi di averti. Voglio tutto, di te.”

Louis emette un respiro tremante che si infrange contro i capelli di Harry quando esala.

“Non ho mai fatto la doccia con nessuno, prima d’ora” dice piano.

“Sarà adorabile, Louis. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo, prima di andare a lezione” insiste Harry, infischiandone del fatto che somigli più a un’implorazione.

“Mi sento gonfio e disgustoso” borbotta Louis in tono a malapena udibile, ripetutamente interrotto dal leggero schiarirsi la gola.

“Potrei farti sentire meglio” dichiara Harry in tono altrettanto sommesso, interrompendosi per riempire di piccoli baci la clavicola del maggiore.

Louis emette un lieve mugolio e strofina il naso contro i capelli di Harry, la cui mano si muove sui suoi fianchi; le dita che strofinano contro le sue ossa in movimenti circolari. Bacia la mascella di Louis, risalendo e lasciando le labbra a indugiare dietro le sue orecchie, la lingua a carezzare appena il lobo. La presa di Louis si stringe sempre di più attorno ai capelli del minore e il suo capo si piega all’indietro, esponendo il magro collo alla bocca di Harry. Lo bacia lentamente, succhiando appena la pelle, finché non raggiunge le labbra di Louis. Il primo bacio è un tentativo, attento a non muoversi troppo in fretta, ma egli risponde lentamente e con le dita che scivolano tra i suoi capelli. Quando le labbra di Louis si distaccano finalmente da quelle di Harry, quest’ultimo lecca gentilmente la sua bocca; la guancia del più grande sul palmo della mano.

Louis sospira dentro la sua bocca e si spinge in avanti per approfondire il bacio. Harry non vedeva l’ora; sembrano passati secoli dall’ultima volta che si sono baciati veramente. Dalla mattina dopo la loro prima volta, i baci che si sono scambiati sono stati casti, piccole cose soppesate pensando a tutta la merda che è piombata nella loro relazione. Finalmente la passione è ritornata, invadendo Harry fin nelle viscere.

“Okay” mormora Louis. “Okay, ma—Okay.”

Harry non dice altro, ma tiene le loro labbra unite. Porta un braccio dietro le ginocchia e solleva Louis fin troppo facilmente, mentre l’altro braccio è sistemato dietro la schiena. Louis emette uno squittio e si discosta dal bacio, la preoccupazione che attraversa i suoi occhi. Harry non vuole sentire quello che ha da dire riguardo l’essere troppo pesante, così avvicina di nuovo il viso e lo bacia con passione mentre trasporta il suo piccolo corpo lungo il corridoio, verso il bagno.

“Ti amo” mormora Harry con le labbra che si spostano sul suo collo mentre lo sistema sul bancone accanto al lavandino. “Diamine, Louis. Ti amo così tanto.”

Gli occhi di Louis si socchiudono, mentre inclina il capo all’indietro, permettendo a Harry di succhiare lì dove sente le sue pulsazioni. Si irrigidisce appena quando la sua mano scivola sotto l’orlo del maglione. Lentamente, Harry solleva la felpa ed espone la sua pelle. Louis estrae le braccia dalle maniche, ma queste vanno ad avvolgersi protettivamente attorno alla vita. Harry si discosta per poter far passare il maglione sopra la sua testa.

“Harry” piagnucola Louis sommessamente, e tanto basta per fargli capire che non è a suo agio nudo.

“Okay, amore. È tutto okay” lo tranquillizza, dandogli un dolce bacio.

Louis osserva in silenzio, con le labbra consumate dai baci, mentre Harry si spoglia a propria volta. Apre il getto dell’acqua, assicurandosi che sia alla temperatura giusta per scaldare le ossa di Louis. Torna a prenderlo, poi, là dove è seduto con le braccia strette attorno a sé, intento a rimpicciolirsi perché è esposto. Gli spezza il cuore.

“Ho freddo” geme, ed Harry non manca il modo in cui sta pizzicando la pelle del braccio con il pollice e l’indice.

“Ti scaldo io, amore” sussurra.

Tende le mani per fermare i movimenti di Louis, allontanandolo dalle proprie braccia. Louis arrossisce ed Harry sa che non aveva realizzato di aver preso a pizzicarsi. È spaventoso il modo in cui si perde in se stesso, a volte, come se stesse distrattamente cercando di farsi del male.

Louis non vuole incontrare il suo sguardo, ma quando Harry si avvicina lascia che la fronte si posi sulla sua spalla. Harry lo solleva gentilmente dal bancone, sistemandolo con cautela in piedi. Louis non cambia posizione mentre il minore sfila i lacci dei pantaloni del pigiama e li abbassa, lasciandoli cadere alle sue caviglie.

Lentamente, Harry porta la mano attorno ai suoi boxer e fa lo stesso, spingendoli verso il pavimento finché Louis non si ritrova nudo. Rabbrividisce per il freddo e si preme contro il corpo del più piccolo; i gomiti piegati e i pugni chiusi sotto al mento, contro il petto di Harry. Harry avvolge le braccia attorno al suo corpo e preme un bacio sul suo capo.

Alle spalle di Louis, lo specchio spicca occupando l’intera parete. Harry riesce a vedere la sua schiena, curva in avanti là dove si è stretto al suo corpo. Ogni vertebra della sua colonna spunta contro la pelle; riesce a vedere ogni costola che si muove mentre prende piccoli respiri. Harry sa quanto Louis sia piccolo, se messo a confronto con se stesso, ma vederlo in questo modo, riflesso nello specchio alle loro spalle, gli toglie il fiato. Deve costringersi a spostare lo sguardo mentre lo conduce gentilmente nella doccia dopo aver scostato le tende, permettendo così al vapore di fuoriuscire. Lo tiene stretto mentre entra nella vasca, perché anche se sta mangiando non è ancora sicuro sulle sue stesse gambe. Louis gli rivolge uno sguardo triste stando lontano dal getto dell’acqua mentre aspetta che Harry lo raggiunga.

Quando Harry entra, attira Louis a sé con gentilezza, dopo aver controllato due volte la temperatura sul proprio braccio. L’acqua colpisce il corpo di Louis ed egli respira sollevato, come se stesse scacciando il freddo. Harry lo guarda mentre solleva il mento e permette all’acqua di passare tra i suoi capelli e lungo la sua schiena, ma le braccia restano avvolge attorno alla sua vita, protettivamente. Harry muove un passo avanti e preme le labbra sulla pelle bagnata del collo di Louis. L’acqua si infrange contro il suo volto, ma non gli importa perché le dita di Louis sono tra i suoi capelli.

“Sei così bello” mormora sulla sua pelle. “Louis, sei così bello.”

Louis emette un piagnucolio sofferente ed Harry ne sente le vibrazioni contro le proprie labbra. Si muove contro la sua clavicola, lungo il suo petto e poi di nuovo su, prima di fare un succhiotto a Louis nell’incavo tra collo e spalla. osserva come la pelle d’oca compaia sulla pelle di Louis nonostante l’acqua calda; mugugna sommessamente, appena un sospiro, quando Harry prende a mordicchiarlo leggermente.

Harry si raddrizza, poi passa una mano tra i capelli di Louis, portandolo a inclinare il capo all’indietro per bagnarli di nuovo. Louis guarda silenziosamente mentre l’altro mette un po’ di shampoo sul palmo della mano e poi inizia a strofinarlo, lavorando e grattando delicatamente la cute.

Louis chiude gli occhi, rilasciando un lieve mugolio mentre si avvicina a Harry. Con le braccia attorno alla sua vita, scivola contro il suo petto. Strofina il naso contro la base della sua gola mentre Harry continua a massaggiare.

“Mi sento così bene” sussurra Louis, in tono a malapena udibile oltre l’acqua corrente.

“Non ti ha mai lavato nessuno i capelli?” chiede Harry, piano.

“Solo il barbiere, ma non in questo modo.”

Harry sparge la schiuma anche sulla sua fronte.

“Ti laverò i capelli ogni singolo giorno, se me lo permetterai, Lou” offre.

Louis ne è semplicemente entusiasta e le sue dita scivolano appena lungo la schiena di Harry. Geme appena quando egli smette di massaggiargli la nuca. Harry lo invita a inclinare il capo

all’indietro e sciacqua delicatamente il sapone, attento a non fargli andare nulla negli occhi. Passa poi al balsamo, strofinandolo tra le dita e poi tra i suoi capelli.

Quando finalmente Louis socchiude le palpebre, Harry nota che lo sguardo si è addolcito e sembra più calmo. La testa che piega leggermente da un lato ed il riccio che si china per rubargli un bacio, fronte contro fronte prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Louis alza lo sguardo e gli regala un piccolo sorriso triste, mentre Harry si allunga per prendere la spugna e il bagnoschiuma. Inumidisce la prima e poi inizia a passarla sulla pelle di Louis con gentilezza.

Louis trasalisce appena quando Harry passa la spugna là dove c’è il suo stomaco incavato e attorno ai suoi fianchi, ma non protesta. Il riccio si piega poi per raggiungere le sue gambe dolorosamente magre, i movimenti gentili mentre strofina dolcemente la pelle.

Louis si regge alle sue spalle quando Harry solleva ogni piede e strofina tra le sue dita, massaggiandole mentre le pulisce. Ama i massaggi ai piedi ed Harry adora il fatto che ognuno dei due sia lungo tanto quanto una delle sue mani, dalla base del palmo fino alla punta del dito medio.

Quando si raddrizza di nuovo, fa voltare Louis così che l’acqua gli bagni il petto. Con attenzione e con movimenti lenti, Harry muove la punta delle dita sulle spalle del più grande; non è affatto come un massaggio che farebbe a chiunque altro, perché la pelle di Louis è sottile come un foglio di carta e non c’è carne a coprire le sue ossa, quindi deve prestare attenzione. Strofina leggermente, tracciando linee e spirali da una spalla all’altra e lungo la schiena. Louis emette un sospiro sofferto e si scioglie sotto il tocco di Harry, mormorando sommessamente mentre l’altro continua a massaggiare.

Quando Louis è ancora rilassato e docile, Harry si inginocchia e lo aiuta a voltarsi di nuovo. il maggiore apre gli occhi e guarda in basso, al riccio con le labbra tra i denti. Il suo membro è già duro ed Harry riesce a vedere l’ombra oscura che scende sullo sguardo color del cielo d’estate dei suoi occhi. Sente il proprio, di membro, riempirsi alla sola vista delle labbra gonfie di Louis che sbiancano nel momento in cui lui le morde.

Si sporge in avanti, premendo un bacio contro l’osso del bacino. “Sei perfetto” sussurra contro di esso.

“Harry—” lo richiama Louis, piagnucolando.

“Sei bellissimo” continua il riccio, succhiando la poca pelle contro l’altra parte del bacino, dove il succhiotto che gli aveva fatto la prima volta sta iniziando a svanire.

“No” sussurra il maggiore, in risposta.

“Ti amo con tutto me stesso, Louis” insiste Harry, mentre strofina lentamente la bocca appena sotto il suo ombelico.

Louis fa per ritrarsi, ma Harry lo sostiene con gentilezza, le mani a racchiudere il bacino e il sedere. Passa le labbra sopra ogni singolo centimetro di pelle che ricopre lo stomaco di Louis, premuto e scavato tra le ossa del bacino. È ancora terrificante vedere quanto è magro, ma anche con le sue ferite, i suoi difetti, le sue debolezze, Louis è comunque la persona più bella che Harry abbia mai visto.

Le dita del più grande si chiudono leggermente attorno i capelli del riccio, ed Harry riesce a percepire il respiro accelerato che esce dalle sue labbra. Non protesta, però, mentre la sua bocca si muove nell’interno coscia, fino ad arrivare all’inguine.

Louis è completamente duro, arrossato e il suo prepuzio è teso, quando Harry arriva al suo pene. Lecca la parte posteriore, la lingua che segue il percorso della vena. Louis emette un suono paradisiaco ed Harry lo sente tremare. Quando lo accoglie nella sua bocca, Louis sobbalza e le sue mani si chiudono tra i ricci umidi; non spinge e non tira. Si sta semplicemente sostenendo.

I piccoli rumori sommessi che sta emettendo portano Harry a ingoiarlo completamente, mentre il proprio pene si alza contro lo stomaco. Lavora con una mano attorno a se stesso, mentre fa ciò

che sa essere le cose che Louis ama. Vuole farlo sentire bene, non vuole che Louis si senta in dovere di ricambiare il favore, più tardi.

Riesce a percepire quanto sia vicino al culmine, perché Louis mormora il suo nome come se fosse una preghiera. Il suo nome esce in un suono soffocato, ma è abbastanza perché Harry venga nel proprio palmo, mentre il più grande si libera con violenza giù per la sua gola.

Poi, ancora un po’ disorientato e sfinito, Louis si aggrappa a Harry come un koala, con le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita. Harry accetta il suo peso-quasi-inesistente e si piega in sua direzione. Si lava velocemente i capelli, senza scostare il più grande da sé, e poi, dopo essersi insaponato, chiude il getto dell’acqua ed esce dalla doccia.

Aiuta Louis a uscire e lo avvolge in uno dei suoi asciugamani morbidi ed enormi, rubandogli qualche altro bacio prima di tornare nella sua stanza. Louis stringe leggermente la sua mano ed Harry lo segue senza obiezioni sul letto. Restano distesi insieme per un po’, Louis avvolto nell’asciugamano e quello del riccio attorno al bacino, entrambi completamente soddisfatti.

Harry si rende conto solamente dopo essersi vestito e aver osservato Louis sistemarsi i capelli che egli non si è ancora schiarito la gola una volta, da quando sono entrati nella doccia.

Louis indossa due magliette a mezze maniche, grigio sotto nero, a loro volta sotto un cardigan beige, coperto da una giacca grigio chiaro. Fuori sta iniziando a scaldarsi, ma Louis ha ancora freddo. Gli strati ben studiati tengono il mondo all’oscuro di quanto dolorosamente magro sia egli in realtà.

Guidano verso scuola e Louis sembra essere di buon umore. Solleva le loro dita intrecciate e bacia le nocche di Harry. La musica che risuona in sottofondo ed Harry torna a un mese prima, quando tutto sembra semplice e spensierato. Quando non si scambiavano altro che parole gentili. Quando Louis lo chiamava brutto stronzo con quell’affetto profondo nella voce, perché Harry lo prendeva in giro amabilmente. A quando non gli gridava addosso quando cercava di farlo mangiare.

“Mi spiace averti ferito, quando ho detto che quei due sono tutto quello che ho” dice Louis, piano, la voce a malapena udibile oltre Only Love che risuona dalle casse. “So quanto sono fortunato ad avere te. Non capisco perché ti ostini a restare, ma so quanto cazzo sono fortunato che tu lo stia facendo.”

Harry sospira e gli lancia un’occhiata veloce e triste. “Il problema è questo, infatti, amore. Non capisci perché sono qui, quindi stai aspettando che me ne vada.”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e schiude le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma non è sicuro di cosa. “È che io—” Sospira e punta lo sguardo sul proprio grembo. “Non te ne farei una colpa, se lo facessi” borbotta.

Harry tiene gli occhi sulla strada e cerca di ignorare il vuoto allo stomaco che quell’affermazione gli ha causato.

“Sì, be’, io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte” replica semplicemente, perché non ha più la forza di arrabbiarsi a quel punto.

Nessuno dei due dice altro fino a quando non parcheggiano l’auto. Harry allunga un braccio in sua direzione e Louis si sistema al suo fianco mentre camminano lungo il corridoio, ma il minore sente qualcosa pungere nel petto. Si domanda se Louis crederà mai quanto lo ama. Si domanda se Louis saprà mai che ci sono volte in cui crede che il proprio cuore stia battendo solo per lui.

Si fermano fuori dall’aula in cui Louis ha la prima lezione ed egli si sistema di fronte a Harry.

“Ci vediamo durante la pausa?” chiede quest’ultimo, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Le mani di Louis si sollevano e si posano sulle sue guance. “Ehi” sussurra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con espressione seria. “Ho bisogno che tu mi sorrida.”

Harry trattiene un sospiro e forza un sorriso. Louis scuote invece il capo e solleva un sopracciglio; il dito che si muove con leggerezza sulla guancia, là dove le fossette sono nascoste. Si alza poi sulle punte e strofina le labbra contro le sue. Il palmo di Harry scivola sulla sua schiena ed egli ricambia

il bacio, leggero e gentile. Louis preme ancora un po’ contro il solco sulla guancia di Harry e muove il labbro inferiore perché sporga in un broncio.

È la cosa più adorabile che esista a questo mondo, a essere sinceri, ed Harry sa di aver commesso un grave errore quando ha lasciato che Louis scoprisse di poterlo piegare a ogni cosa con quell’espressione. Combatte contro il sorriso divertito che preme per stamparsi sul suo viso finché riesce, ma alla fine Louis sbatte molto deliberatamente le sue ciglia ridicolmente lunghe.

Harry è spacciato. Si arrende e sente le dita di Louis affondare nelle sue fossette mentre sorride raggiante e solo per lui. Ne vale la pena, soprattutto quando Louis sorride a propria volta ed Harry vede di nuovo l’affetto, quell’affetto che Louis dispensa e di cui ha bisogno più dell’ossigeno. L’affetto che gli ricorda che a Louis importa, che si preoccupa. Ed è sufficiente, per il momento.

“Ti amo” dice, abbassando il mento per baciare Louis con dolcezza.

“Harry—” mormora Louis, piano, mentre una ruga si forma tra le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. “Tu significhi molto per me, okay?”

Allunga una mano per aggiustare un riccio ribelle con un piccolo sorriso. Si alza sulle punte e preme un bacio sulla guancia di Harry. Strofina poi il naso sotto la sua mascella ed Harry lo avvolge in un abbraccio. Si volta poi di spalle e si dirige a lezione dopo averlo salutato con un cenno della mano da oltre le spalle.

Non è un “ti amo”, ma Harry pensa che sia più che sufficiente. Harry si dirige alla prima lezione del giorno e il tempo sembra essersi fermato, prima che la campanella suoni. Dopodiché si dirige dall’altra parte del campus, verso il laboratorio come suo solito.

“Haz!” lo chiama Niall, dal corridoio, muovendo il braccio per farsi vedere in mezzo alla folla.

Harry sorride e gli si avvicina. “Ehi” lo saluta. “Hai un gruppo di studio, stasera?”

Niall annuisce e prende a camminare al suo fianco. “Sì, ma non prima delle otto. Perché? Che succede?”

“Vieni a cena da noi, penso che farò le bistecche” lo invita Harry. “E poi, manchi ai ragazzi.”

Un enorme sorriso si spiaccica sul volto di Niall. “Certo, amico. Accetto volentieri, dato che ormai sto praticamente vivendo della merda che servono in mensa!”

Harry ride. “Lo so! Liam si preoccupa per te!”

Niall ride a propria volta. “Allora d’accordo, amichetto. Vengo per le sei?”

Harry annuisce. “Certo, ci vediamo allora.”

Niall lo saluta e poi si dirige a lezione. Quando Harry arriva in laboratorio, Louis ha già tirato fuori il tessuto. Solleva lo sguardo e sorride attraverso gli spilli che regge tra le labbra.

“Ciao, tesoro” dice.

“Ciao, amore” replica Harry, poggiando a terra lo zaino.

Louis torna al proprio lavoro ed Harry si siede dall’altra parte del tavolo, sulla panchina. Quello sa essere il suo progetto finale prima del termine dell’anno scolastico. Harry non riesce nemmeno a credere che siano passati quasi sei mesi da quando è entrato lì dentro, esitante, per la prima volta. Sembra impossibile che il secondo anno si concluderà in poco meno di un mese. Sta ripassando costantemente, cercando di prepararsi per gli esami. Liam e Zayn stanno vivendo in biblioteca e Niall è passato dal limonare con le ragazze a studiare con loro.

Prima che tutta la merda saltasse fuori, lui e Louis hanno passato un sacco di tempo distesi sul suo letto, studiando in silenzio. Qualche volta si concedevano una piccola distrazione e si scambiavano baci pigri che si trasformavano in lavori di bocca veloci e confusionari, con i libri premuti contro le loro schiene. Sono stati molto più attenti però, da quella volta in cui Harry ha dovuto riscrivere una pagina intera di appunti perché il foglio era cosparso di sperma.

Pensandoci ora, però, Harry si sente stupido per non aver capito prima per quale ragione Louis cercasse ossessivamente di assicurarsi che il maglione coprisse il suo stomaco ogni volta che Harry gli abbassava i pantaloni abbastanza da liberare il suo pene. Si concentra sull’apparecchiare la

tavola con i suoi libri di testo, prendendo un quaderno dallo zaino e allontanando il disappunto dai pensieri della sua mente.

“Tesoro, posso prendere un paio di misure?” chiede Louis, proprio quando Harry ha trovato la pagina giusta del libro di testo.

“Certo, Lou” acconsente.

Si alza, andando a sistemarsi sulla piccola piattaforma e Louis lavora prendendo le misure che gli servono. Sa che il suo progetto finale è un abito da uomo, perché sta usando i suoi numeri, ma non sa molto altro. Louis è abbastanza riservato riguardo i suoi progetti. Lo manda via quando cerca di sbirciare i suoi disegni, anche se Harry non capisce il modello abbastanza da intuire che cosa stia cercando di ricavare da quel sottile foglio di carta che usa per tagliare il tessuto. Harry non sa come tutti i pezzi verranno cuciti assieme, ma il tessuto che Louis ha scelto è ricercato, particolare, e sembra costoso.

Dopo che Louis lo ha misurato, tornano di nuovo alla postazione di lavoro ed Harry inizia a ripassare. O meglio, ci prova. Viene leggermente distratto dal modo in cui la lingua di Louis spunta appena dalle sue labbra, mentre focalizza la sua attenzione sul taglio del tessuto. Viene leggermente distratto dal modo in cui le piccole mani di Louis, delicate, reggono le pesanti forbici con attenzione. È stupendo.

Ha trascorso più di cinque mesi in quel laboratorio, da quando Louis lo ha avvicinato per la prima volta, a inizio Gennaio. È ormai tarda primavera e il sole brilla attraverso le finestre; fa più caldo, ora, non è più così freddo come in inverno. Ha osservato i raggi solari danzare contro gli zigomi di Louis quasi ogni giorno, nei precedenti cinque mesi.

Harry sa di non aver mai avuto scampo. Era già perso il primissimo giorno in cui ha messo piede nel laboratorio e ha trovato un Louis così piccolo, piegato sullo sgabello, con un sorriso esitante ed enormi occhi blu.

Stanno lavorando in silenzio da un po’, quando Harry sente un paio di braccia avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita, alle sue spalle. Non ha nemmeno notato Louis alzarsi dal bancone. Si volta sullo sgabello e Louis si sistema tra le ginocchia; Harry intreccia le sue dita dietro il collo del maggiore e gli sorride.

“Sembri così concentrato” dice Louis. “Passerai tutto?”

“Lo spero”. Harry sorride, strofinando il naso contro la guancia del fidanzato. “Ti chiederei la stessa cosa, ma tutti sappiamo la risposta a quella domanda.”

Louis arrossisce appena. “Lo spero” borbotta, come se non fosse il migliore studente della classe. “Merchandising è molto più semplice di Biochimica.”

“Sì, be’, disegnare e cucire completi è molto più difficile che riempire un foglio di domande a scelta multipla” replica Harry. “Ho come l’impressione che ultimamente non stiamo facendo altro che studiare.”

Louis mugola appena e poi annuisce. “Non ricordo nemmeno quando sia stata l’ultima volta che mi hai portato a vedere un film” protesta mettendo il broncio.

Harry gli bacia il naso con dolcezza. “Allora andiamo a vederne uno questo weekend. E, volendo, potremmo anche andare fuori a cena? Un vero appuntamento? E potresti ordinare qualcosa di leggero?”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Impiego troppo a mangiare, ci perderemo il film.”

Harry passa un polpastrello sul suo zigomo. “Andremo prima. Lascia che ti porti in un posto carino.”

Il maggiore incontra il suo sguardo e sembra così preoccupato, ma alla fine annuisce. “D’accordo, amore” dichiara, sorridendo appena.  
Il riccio si apre in un sorriso raggiante e lo bacia. “Eccellente” mormora contro le labbra di Louis. Harry riesce poi a concludere un’unità didattica prima che la campanella suoni. Accompagna Louis a lezione e programmano di incontrarsi al suo pick-up per pranzo.

Le lezioni del minore sono lente e noiose, ma si sente molto meglio nel momento in cui vede Louis attraversare il parcheggio ed entrare nella sua auto per pranzare con lui. Il suo sorriso è lieve, perché sa che dovrà mangiare, ma gli dà comunque un bacio.

Decidono di andare a comprare qualcosa da Tesco, dove discutono per un po’, riguardo cosa prendere. Giungono poi a un compromesso e decidono di dividere un sandwich al tacchino; Harry prende anche della zuppa di pomodoro e Louis dell’insalata. Harry parcheggia poi nell’angolo più lontano del parcheggio e mangiano lì, con i finestrini abbassati e la musica che risuona in sottofondo.

“Come diamine decidi quanto devo mangiare in un giorno?” domanda Louis, bevendo un sorso d’acqua. “Lo decidi di volta in volta?”

Suona solo leggermente infastidito, dopo la discussione riguardo il suo pranzo, ma lo sta guardando con curiosità. Harry finisce di masticare il sandwich e deglutisce, prima di scrollare le spalle e prendere un sorso di pepsi.

“Io, ehm—Ho cercato una sorta di piano alimentare per persone che soffrono di anoressia e stanno cercando di guarire; è così che ho trovato le quantità online. Io ho—Ho scaricato un’applicazione sul cellulare che mi dice le calorie dei diversi cibi, così posso essere sicuro che ogni pasto sia abbastanza” spiega in fine, esitante.

“Un’applicazione?” Louis si acciglia leggermente.

“Sì… Io inserisco un sandwich al tacchino, seleziono la porzione e l’applicazione stima le calorie. O qualcosa del genere.”

“Quindi tu—Hai fatto ricerche, in pratica?” Il maggiore spilucca l’insalata senza però guardare Harry negli occhi.

“Sì, amore. Prima di parlarne con te. Sono andato a casa e ho cercato tutto quello che mi è venuto in mente, tutto quello che ho potuto. Ho trovato anche un istituto dove fanno riabilitazione, ma non sapevo se avresti voluto andarci o meno, quindi ho—Ho dovuto trovare anche un altro modo per aiutarti a tornare in salute, nel caso non avessi accettato quella proposta” rivela Harry, misurando le parole con attenzione; non riesce a capire se Louis sia arrabbiato o meno.

“Oh” è tutto quello che dice, prendendo un altro piccolo morso dal sandwich. Non aggiunge altro, ed Harry lo imita.

Finiscono per chiudere la questione abbastanza presto, perché Louis mangia lentamente, ma riesce comunque a finire metà del sandwich e buona parte dell’insalata. Tornano poi al campus ed Harry sistema l’auto nel parcheggio. In quel momento, il suo stomaco si chiude.

“Lou… Lascerai la lezione per andare a vomitare?” chiede con voce sommessa.

Il sorriso di Louis scompare dal suo volto, mentre abbassa gli occhi sul proprio grembo. “No” dice velocemente.

“Louis, sono serio. Non voglio doverti aspettare fuori dall’aula per essere sicuro che tu non vada in bagno.” Harry sospira, odiandosi per averlo dovuto minacciare in quel modo.

“Non essere stupido, Harry. Non devi saltare le lezioni per tenermi controllato” ribatte Louis, infastidito. “Ti ho appena detto che non andrò a vomitare.”

“Non sto cercando di essere uno stronzo, ma ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che non lo farai” mormora Harry. “Per favore.”

“Che cazzo, Harry, ti prometto che non vomiterò!” sbotta Louis. Spalanca poi la portiera e la richiude alle proprie spalle prima che il riccio abbia l’opportunità di aggiungere altro.

Harry geme frustrato e si strofina gli occhi, piegandosi in avanti e poggiando la fronte sul volante. È stanco di tutto questo, di dover essere il cattivo della situazione. Non si sorprende che Louis lo

odii. Non crede nemmeno al suo amore, perché tutto quello che vede è Harry che si comporta da stronzo riguardo a quanto mangia o a quanto sia piccolo.

Per poco non gli prende un colpo quando sente un leggero bussare al finestrino. Louis lo sta guardando attraverso il vetro con un leggero piglio a increspare la fronte. Harry ha pensato che se ne fosse andato. Si schiarisce la gola ed esce dal pick-up, sistemandosi di fronte a Louis.

“Scusa” mugugna il maggiore. “Non avrei dovuto fare lo stronzo. Non posso davvero incolparti se non mi credi.”

Harry si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo e abbassa il capo per nasconderlo contro la spalla di Louis, avvolgendo la sua vita con le braccia.

“Voglio solo che tu stia bene” mormora.

“Lo so, Haz.” Louis sospira. “Ti prometto che non darò di stomaco.”

“Grazie” soffia il riccio, mentre le mani del più grande gli carezzano i capelli.

Harry lo accompagna a lezione e si scambiano un bacio prima che Louis sparisca dentro l’aula. Trascorre poi il resto della lezione successiva a preoccuparsi. Ha una strana sensazione; vorrebbe davvero tanto riuscire a credergli, vorrebbe davvero tanto poter credere che stia accettando il suo aiuto, che stia cercando di stare meglio. Che non darà di stomaco perché glielo ha promesso. Ma Harry sa che Louis è malato, sa che la cosa più importante per lui, ora come ora, è controllare la quantità di cibo che assume.

A fine lezione, l’ansia gli si è attaccata addosso, quindi si dirige direttamente verso l’aula in cui ha lasciato Louis; a mano a mano che le persone escono, diventa dolorosamente palese che non è più lì. Sente le lacrime prepararsi a uscire, un nodo alla gola. Sente il bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa. Harry vede Hannah uscire dall’aula, parlando animatamente con una delle altre ragazze.

“Hannah” la chiama con urgenza.

“Oh, ehi. Harry, come stai, caro?” chiede allegramente.

“Bene, grazie. Scusami, dov’è Louis?”

Hannah si acciglia. “Ha chiesto di andare in bagno” dice. “Ma non è più tornato.”

Harry cerca di trattenere un’imprecazione. “Oh, ehm, quando ha lasciato la lezione, più o meno?”

“Circa mezz’ora dopo che è iniziata” replica. “Pensi che stia bene?”

“Spero di sì. Ha avuto un po’ di mal di stomaco, ultimamente. Non preoccuparti, però, niente di grave. Ci vediamo, Hannah” dice Harry, sforzandosi di sorridere.

“Ci vediamo in giro. Di’ a Lou che spero guarisca presto!” esclama; Harry si limita a un cenno della mano oltre le spalle.

‘Sono venuto a prenderti ma non c’eri, dove sei?’ scrive a Louis, con mani tremanti.

‘Il professore mi ha fatto uscire cinque minuti prima perché ho scordato l’album da disegno in laboratorio, sono andato a prenderlo. Ci vediamo al pick-up. xx’ è la risposta che riceve.

È come andare a sbattere contro un muro di mattoni, perché cazzo. Louis gli ha appena palesemente mentito. Quanto pensa che sia stupido, Harry? Quanto poco gli interessa di Harry, per fare una cosa simile? Si sente male. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo fuori dalla classe. Avrebbe dovuto portarlo via, dopo pranzo, distrarlo. Ha fallito di nuovo.

Avrebbe voluto davvero tanto fidarsi di lui, anche se il suo cervello sapeva di non doverlo fare. Fa così male sapere di aver fatto una scelta stupida, dando al suo fidanzato il beneficio del dubbio. Sapere che fidandosi di lui lo ha solamente preparato al fallimento. Louis è riuscito a sostenere un giorno intero di pasti completi senza dare di stomaco. Ma ora sono tornati al punto di partenza.

Harry cerca di convincersi che non è colpa sua, che Louis è malato, che Louis non gli mentirebbe in una situazione normale. Una mano fredda e dubbiosa stringe le dita attorno al suo cuore, bloccando la circolazione. Louis gli ha mentito per i primi quattro mesi della loro relazione. Ma Harry può perdonarlo per quello; a dire il vero, non gliene ha mai nemmeno fatto una colpa. Ora, però, lo ha pregato di essere onesto e Louis ha promesso che non avrebbe più mentito.

Louis sta continuando a mentire, però.

La parte peggiore è che se Louis ammesse di aver ceduto, di essere uscito dall’aula per vomitare, Harry lo perdonerebbe immediatamente e lui lo sa. Louis è malato, Harry non gli farebbe mai una colpa per aver ceduto al suo disordine alimentare, non si aspetterebbe mai che Louis fosse in grado di agire alla perfezione già il secondo giorno del suo ipotetico recupero. Harry si sente un idiota per aver anche solo sperato che Louis riuscisse a tenere giù il pranzo, quando egli non ha ancora ammesso di essere anoressico. Quindi sì, Harry incolpa se stesso per tutto questo, per aver dato a Louis il beneficio del dubbio a riguardo.

Se non fosse che Louis non ha replicato al suo messaggio dicendogli qualcosa tipo: ‘Sono andato in bagno. Non sono riuscito a tenere giù il pranzo’ o anche un ‘Ci vediamo alla macchina’ in modo che poi avrebbero potuto parlarne di persona. No, Louis gli ha rifilato una palese bugia, gliel’ha inviata senza alcuna esitazione. È questo che lo ferisce di più. Il fatto che Louis possa mentirgli così facilmente. O magari Harry è un idiota per aver riposto in lui tutta la sua fiducia.

Harry non gli ha mai mentito una singola volta. Non ha nemmeno omesso informazioni. Sin dal primo giorno, si è aperto completamente, proprio nel mezzo; si è esposto perché Louis potesse vedere. Vedere ogni cosa: ogni difetto, ogni segreto, ogni dettaglio, ogni fissazione, ogni evento riguardo la sua vita. Tutto è stato scoperto davanti a Louis. Per tutto questo tempo, Harry si è messo a nudo pregando Louis di accettarlo così com’è. E lo ha fatto, Louis lo ha accettato; ha accettato le sue fissazioni e i difetti e gli ha permesso di essere parte della sua vita. Ma non gli ha mai dato niente in cambio.

Tutto quello che riguarda Louis è ancora un mistero, per Harry. Conosce le sue fisse, i suoi difetti e tutte quelle cose che ama di lui, ma nessun genere di informazione gli è stata concessa con facilità. Louis non si è mai aperto ed Harry ha dovuto arrivarci da sé.

Non gli è sembrato un problema, al tempo, l’idea di trascorrere una vita cercando di capirlo. Ma ora non si tratta solo di abbattere i suoi muri, non si tratta solo di essere pazienti e sperare che Louis si apra. Louis sta mentendo. Louis sta mentendo ed Harry si sta stancando di dargli ogni singola parte di sé e ricevere come ricompensa nient’altro che bugie.

Harry arriva alla macchina per primo e si appoggia contro il cofano, gli occhi che, attenti, scansionano la folla di studenti che lascia il campus alla ricerca di Louis. Louis è piccolo e fiacco e non è in grado di svicolare tra la massa come potrebbe invece fare lui, così attende.

Finalmente, gli occhi blu di Louis emergono assieme al suo sorriso e un piccolo cenno della mano. Harry lo ricambia, grato che abbia addosso i Ray-Bans, perché il suo sorriso è lieve e forzato. Tiene la portiera aperta per Louis, come sempre, e si abbassa per dargli un bacio, come sempre, ma non dice molto altro. Louis entra nell’auto, Harry chiude la portiera e va a sistemarsi al posto di guida.

Non dice niente, mentre avvia il motore ed esce dal parcheggio, e non ci vuole molto prima che Louis capisca che qualcosa non va. Continua a osservarlo, quindi, con un lieve piglio, ma non apre bocca. Quando si allunga per prendergli la mano, Harry sa che sta testando le acque, sta cercando di capire se ha visto giusto, se veramente qualcosa non va.

Harry prende la mano di Louis nella propria senza dire una parola; non importa quanto sia arrabbiato o triste, non rifiuterebbe mai Louis che si allunga in quel modo.

Il polpastrello del maggiore strofina contro le sue nocche con aria assente, poi egli si morde il labbro inferiore. “Cosa c’è che non va?” chiede alla fine.

Harry sospira, ma non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada. “Ne parliamo quando arriviamo a casa” dichiara. “Ehm—Intendo, al tuo appartamento” si corregge.

Louis si passa una mano nel ciuffo con aria nervosa. “È successo qualcosa a lezione?” domanda.

“Louis—”

“O sono io?” lo interrompe, con voce esitante.

“Ne parliamo una volta al tuo appartamento.”

Louis annuisce, ma toglie la mano da quella di Harry e poggia il capo contro il finestrino. Il riccio sospira e si ritrova a pensare che forse sia più semplice, in questo modo, perché è davvero difficile non crollare quando la piccola mano di Louis è stretta nella sua. Guidano in silenzio ed Harry sa che Zayn e Liam non saranno a casa fino a tardi per via degli allenamenti di calcio e dello skatepark dove il moro trascorre il suo tempo quando c’è una bella giornata.

Quando arrivano allo stabile, Louis sale le scale davanti a Harry e sblocca la serratura senza una parola. Il minore tra i due si dirige dritto in cucina e apre il frigorifero; tira fuori il pollo rimasto, mette due fette di pane nel tostapane e nel mentre taglia la carne a strisce. Louis rimane sulla soglia con le sopracciglia aggrottate e osserva. Quando il tostapane libera le fette di pane, Harry spalma su una di esse della maionese, mette il pollo e aggiunge della lattuga.

“Mangialo, per favore” dice semplicemente, mettendo il piatto sul tavolo una volta concluso.

Louis lo guarda con un’espressione a metà tra il confuso e il disgustato. “Ho già fatto colazione e mangiato a pranzo” protesta.

Harry non riesce a mascherare la sofferenza che gli attraversa lo sguardo. “E ora mi dirai anche che sei riuscito a tenere il pranzo giù?” domanda in tono dolce e allo stesso tempo triste.

Louis capisce e la sua espressione non è in grado di nasconderlo, poi abbassa il capo. “Harry” sospira.

“Louis, mi dirai che sei riuscito a tenere il pranzo giù?” ripete Harry, cercando di non alzare la voce.

Il maggiore giocherella con l’orlo della camicia, nervoso, senza incontrare lo sguardo del riccio. “Ci ho provato” ammette. “Davvero. Ci ho davvero provato.”

“E poi hai smesso di provarci, hai lasciato la lezione e sei andato in bagno.” Harry sospira. “Me lo ha detto Hannah, non c’è ragione di mentire, a questo punto.”

Quando Louis solleva lo sguardo, nei suoi occhi c’è un misto di rabbia e lacrime. “È più difficile quando tu non sei lì! È difficile tenere tutto giù” si difende.

“Allora scrivimi, Louis! Tu mi scrivi, io esco dall’aula e rendo tutto più semplice. Io ti aiuterei!” replica Harry, esasperato. “E tu mi hai mentito!”

Louis sussulta e lo sguardo scivola ai suoi piedi. “Mi dispiace.”

“No, Louis!” risponde il riccio. “Prima hai promesso. Hai promesso che non avresti vomitato. Poi hai rotto la tua promessa. Avresti dovuto sapere che avrei capito, se mi avessi scritto e me lo avessi detto subito. Non mi sarei incazzato, Louis! Ma ora lo sono. Sono incazzato perché non hai mantenuto la tua promessa e mi hai mentito. Tutto quello che voglio fare è aiutarti, cazzo! Perché non riesci a capirlo?”

Harry non è arrabbiato con Louis. Non è affatto arrabbiato con Louis. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Nell’attimo in cui ha osservato Louis entrare in classe. Sapeva che Louis l’avrebbe fatto. Ne ha avuto la certezza quando gli ha scritto per sapere dove fosse e ha ottenuto una bugia in risposta.

È arrabbiato con se stesso per essersi fidato di lui, pur sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. È arrabbiato con se stesso perché voleva davvero credere che Louis avrebbe davvero provato. È arrabbiato con se stesso perché qualche stupida, idiota, innocente parte di sé sperava che forse Louis l’avrebbe fatto per lui. Che forse Louis avrebbe tenuto il cibo nello stomaco per Harry, perché lo ha promesso. Harry è un idiota.

Harry non è arrabbiato con Louis, è arrabbiato con se stesso. Ed è ferito. È ferito perché il suo ragazzo non ripone abbastanza fiducia in lui per considerarlo una presenza sicura nella sua vita. Harry non deve nemmeno stilare una lista delle persone su cui Louis è sicuro di poter contare. Liam e Zayn sono tutto quello che ha ed Harry è solamente lì. Harry è solamente lì, a dare a Louis ogni singola parte di sé e pregandolo di prenderla in custodia, e Louis lo guarda e mente.

“Non voglio il tuo cazzo di aiuto, Harry” sbotta Louis. “Perché non riesci a capirlo?”


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Harry sa che Louis non vuole il suo aiuto. Sa che Louis non pensa nemmeno di avere un problema. Sa che Louis non realizza che quello che ha iniziato a fare per sentire di avere il controllo della sua vita, ormai, sta andando così fuori controllo che Louis non riesce più a fermarsi anche se disposto a provarci. Quindi sì, Harry capisce che Louis non voglia il suo aiuto. Quello che Louis non capisce, invece, è di non avere alcuna scelta.

“Be’, fa veramente schifo” sospira Harry. “Fa schifo il fatto che tu non voglia il mio aiuto. Fa davvero schifo vedere chiaramente che tu non mi vuoi qui. E fa schifo anche sapere che non vuoi essere onesto con me. Ma è davvero un peccato, Louis. Perché io sono qui e non andrò da nessuna parte. E tu avrai il mio aiuto, che tu lo voglia o no.”

“Harry! Non mi piace mentirti e io ti voglio qui!” ribatte Louis, esasperato.

“Sì, finché non mi interesso della tua salute e continuo a permetterti di lasciarti morire di fame, di farti vomitare tutto quello che mangi.”

“Smettila. Ho fatto una cazzata. Ho capito, okay? Mi dispiace averti mentito! Sapevo che avresti reagito così!” grida Louis.

“Reagito così? Perché, la mia reazione nello scoprire che il mio ragazzo ha speso l’ora di lezione a vomitare nei bagni dell’Università è così anormale? Come avrei dovuto reagire, Louis?”

“Che cazzo, Harry, è solo il mio secondo giorno! Ho tenuto tutto giù ieri e ci ho provato anche oggi. Ma ho fatto una cazzata.” Il suo tono di voce è ancora pregno di rabbia, ma i suoi occhi non lo sono più. In essi, Harry vede un’ombra di rimorso che gli fa morire le parole in gola. Louis sostiene il suo sguardo con la mascella serrata, ma Harry odia la tristezza che sta abbassando gli angoli delle sue labbra e facendo aggrottare le sue sopracciglia. Sospira e si passa una mano sul viso, prendendo un respiro profondo.

“Io—Avrei capito, se mi avessi detto che avevi rimesso. So che è solo il tuo secondo giorno e so che sarà difficile, non mi aspetto che tu sia perfetto. Sono così fottutamente felice che tu abbia provato, ieri, e lo ero anche quando hai provato con la colazione e il pranzo. Avrei capito che il bisogno non si è ancora fermato. So che ti mette a disagio avere del cibo nel tuo stomaco. Lo capisco” spiega Harry, questa volta con più calma. “Io volevo—Avrei voluto solo che ti fidassi abbastanza di me da scrivermi. Avrei voluto ti fidassi abbastanza di me da darmi l’opportunità di aiutarti.” Si passa una mano sulla nuca, cercando di allontanare la rabbia dalla propria voce. “Ma non lo fai fatto. E poi, invece di essere onesto con me, hai mentito.”

Louis china il capo. “Mi spiace” dice. “Te l’ho detto, mi dispiace.”

Harry sospira. “Non ti dispiace avermi mentito o aver rimesso. Ti dispiace essere stato beccato.”

Gli occhi di Louis si accendono. “No. Non mi dispiace aver vomitato. Mi sentivo disgustoso e questo è il mio corpo.”

Harry sbuffa. “Grande—”

“Ma” lo interrompe l’altro, incrociando il suo sguardo, “mi spiace averti mentito.”

Harry chiude la bocca e sospira attraverso il naso. “Lo apprezzo” dice, lentamente. “Ma questo non cambia il fatto che tu non ti fidi di me.”

Louis si acciglia. “Io mi fido!”

“Louis, siamo onesti, qui: tu non ti fidi di me, qualsiasi cosa io dica o faccia. Stai contando i giorni che mancano prima che me ne vada. Non credi davvero che ti ami, non credi che io sia qui per te. Non ti fidi di me con tutto te stesso” gli fa notare Harry, tristemente, passando oltre per andare ad accendere il bollitore.

Louis resta in silenzio, alle sue spalle, mentre si allunga per prendere le tazze dalla credenza. Il silenzio pesa nell’aria ed Harry cerca di non far tremare le sue mani mentre prepara il tè. Gli pesa vedere che Louis non riesce neanche a negare le sue parole. Anche se provasse, Harry saprebbe che non è vero.

Il suo fidanzato, persona a cui ha messo il proprio cuore in mano, senza pensarci due volte, non si fida di lui. Non è per qualcosa che Harry ha fatto, perché in realtà non ha fatto nulla che potesse spezzare la sua fiducia. Louis non si fida di Harry per via di qualche trauma nel suo passato, trauma che non è autorizzato a conoscere appunto perché Louis non si fida.

Si volta e Louis non si è spostato. Le sue braccia sono incrociate al petto con forza e sta ancora guardando il pavimento davanti a sé come se gli avesse fatto un torto. Harry sospira, perché pensava che Louis avesse da ridire, ma il suo silenzio non fa altro che confermare quanto avesse ragione, quanto le sue parole fossero corrette. Sistema quindi la tazza di tè accanto al piatto con il sandwich di pollo.

“Per favore, mangia il sandwich” gli chiede, parlando sommessamente. È stanco di tutto.

Louis sposta lo sguardo sul piatto. “No, non lo farò. Mangerò a cena, ma non ora.”

“Louis, non è abbastanza. Per favore, mangia il sandwich; la cena non sarà pronta prima di qualche ora, farò le bistecche” lo informa. Louis scuote il capo.

“Smettila, Harry. Non mangerò. Proverò di nuovo domani!”

Il riccio si acciglia. “Perché non provi ora? Sì, okay, fa schifo: hai vomitato. Ma puoi ricominciare ora, mangiando il sandwich per recuperare le calorie che hai perso.”

Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata bieca. “Sono stato seduto nella mia classe cercando di non cedere, Harry. Per te. Ho cercato di non vomitare, per te. E sì, ho fallito, perché io fallisco sempre, ma ci ho fottutamente provato.”

“Allora continua a provarci, Lou” lo prega. “Hai provato per te, ora mangia il sandwich per me. Per favore!”

Louis scuote il capo con forza e muove un passo indietro, sulla difensiva. “No, non lo mangerò. Mangerò di più a cena.”

“Perché?” chiede Harry, esasperato. “Perché non vuoi mangiarlo?”

“Forse perché non voglio sentirmi come un porco all’ingrasso ventiquattro su sette!” sbotta Louis.

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito. “È per questo, allora? Perché hai rimesso il pranzo e il tuo stomaco è vuoto? Ti piace sentire la fame, non è vero?”

“Non ho fame” ribatte Louis.

“Ti piace sentirti vuoto” constata Harry, parlando lentamente.

Il modo in cui le guance del maggiore si arrossano è una risposta più che sufficiente. Harry si porta una mano tra i capelli e sospira pesantemente. Sa che Louis non può farci niente se i dolori della fame lo fanno sentire bene; non può farci niente se essere pieno lo porta a odiarsi. È malato, soffre di un disordine alimentare ed è dipendente da quella sensazione di vuoto.

“Amore” lo richiama con voce dolce, perché ha sempre paura di spaventarlo. “Il tuo desiderio di vuoto è parte della tua anoressia. Non starai mai meglio se lascerai che questo vuoto ti faccia sentire bene. Renderà più difficile tenere il cibo nello stomaco e anche farlo la volta successiva.”

“Piantala, ho detto. Non lo mangio” borbotta Louis, giocherellando con l’orlo della maglia che indossa.

“Per favore, Louis” chiede Harry, piano. “Per favore, mangia il sandwich. Se non vuoi farlo per te stesso, fallo per me.”

Louis scuote il capo. “No, Harry. Smettila.”

Harry sospira e strofina il volto con una mano. È così stanco di quella situazione. Non riesce a sopportare l’idea di dover litigare con Louis ogni volta. Ogni suo singolo istinto gli grida di coccolarlo e confortarlo e preoccuparsi per lui. Tutto quello che vuole fare è dargli ogni singola oncia di amore che possiede nel cuore. Non vuole litigare, non vuole che Louis lo guardi come se desiderasse vederlo sparire da davanti i suoi occhi.

“Louis, se non mangerai il sandwich, chiamerò Zayn e Liam” dice piano.

Lo sguardo del maggiore si solleva di scatto. “No” ribatte.

Harry scrolla le spalle. “Se non vuoi farlo per me, forse loro possono convincerti a mangiare.”

“Harry, non farlo! Io—Per favore, non farlo! Ci siamo appena riappacificati!”

“Si, e tu avevi appena ritrovato un equilibrio con il cibo, ma hai ricominciato a rifiutarti di mangiare” replica Harry.

“Sto dicendo che mangerò di più a cena!”

“E io sto dicendo che non è abbastanza; il tuo stomaco non può restare vuoto per tre ore, fino a quando la cena non sarà pronta. Mangia il sandwich o li chiamerò.”

Harry si sente stupido a minacciarlo così, come se fosse un bambino disobbediente a cui sta facendo babysitting. Come se, disobbedendo alle parole di Harry, questi chiamasse i suoi genitori. Che non è molto lontano dalla realtà. Senza una parola, Louis passa oltre il corpo del minore e si siede sullo sgabello, al tavolo. Harry si sente ancora più stupido quando Louis comincia a togliere la crosta dal pane e poi inizia a mangiarlo a piccoli morsi.

Non dice niente e non lo guarda, mentre mastica lentamente. Harry si sente stupido perché ha appena pregato il suo fidanzato di mangiare per lui, ma si è rifiutato. Eppure Louis è disposto a mangiare il sandwich che ha rifiutato di mangiare per Harry così che i suoi amici non debbano preoccuparsi, così che i suoi amici non si rattristino. Harry non pensa di essersi mai sentito così tanto insignificante.

Il primo ragazzo di cui si è interessato, il primo che ha baciato, il primo con cui ha fatto sesso gli ha detto di essere un esperimento. Che era solo una fase. Che non era importante nel grande quadro della sua vita futura. Ha fatto male, sì, ma non come questo.

Ha poi incontrato il secondo ragazzo di cui ha scelto di fidarsi, con il quale si è dato una seconda chance, al quale si è affezionato, che si scopava qualcun altro. Gli aveva detto di essere fantastico, ma che non era abbastanza. Che c’era molto di più, là fuori, oltre a Harry; troppo perché quel ragazzo restasse solo con lui. Anche quello ha fatto male, forse un po’ più della prima volta, ma non in questo modo.

Harry guarda il primo ragazzo che abbia mai veramente amato. Il primo con cui ha fatto l’amore. Il primo a cui abbia davvero dato il suo cuore. Guarda Louis e vede che non gli importa se il suo cuore dolga nel vederlo mentre si lascia andare, che non gli importa se Harry sia disposto ad amputarsi un braccio piuttosto che fargli del male. Vede che a Louis importa molto di più di quello che Liam e Zayn pensano, più che di come faccia sentire Harry.

Resta dov’è, nel mezzo della cucina, e osserva Louis che mangia il suo sandwich con lentezza e tedio. Le sue mani tremano leggermente, quando solleva la tazza di tè alle labbra e prende un lungo sorso. Harry pensa che dovrebbe essere un peccato che Louis sia così dolorosamente bello anche mentre è arrabbiato. Le sue guance magre gonfie per via del sandwich, le sue sopracciglia che si muovono accarezzando gli zigomi esposti mentre guarda in basso, verso il piatto.

Harry non sa quanto a lungo rimanga in quella posizione, prima che Louis finisca. Poi egli si alza, facendo strusciare all’indietro la sedia con un gesto secco e senza guardare Harry. Butta le croste nel cestino e mette il piatto nel lavandino, prima di prendere una bottiglia di acqua dal frigo e affrettarsi in salotto. Harry incrocia le braccia al petto, perché si sente stranamente vuoto con il suo cuore che va via, nell’altra stanza senza una parola.

Non trascorre molto tempo prima che Louis torni indietro, guardi oltre il muro, in cucina, e veda Harry ancora lì, in piedi senza una ragione. Si sente stupido, mentre deglutisce il nodo alla gola pregno di emozioni che ostruiscono le sue corde vocali. Louis lo osserva per un po’, la mascella contratta ma gli occhi curiosi.

“Che problema hai?” chiede in tono freddo. “Perché stai lì?”

“Hai una vaga idea di quanto ti ami?” domanda Harry, anche se sa che Louis non ne ha la più pallida idea. “Sai quanto faccia male guardarti mentre affronti tutto questo? Guardarti mentre ti fai tutto questo?”

“Harry, smettila.”

“Ma non ti interessa. Non ti importa se mi uccide, vederti soffrire.”

“Ho mangiato il cazzo di sandwich, Harry!”

“Hai mangiato il sandwich per Liam e Zayn. E sono grato al mondo che tu l’abbia fatto. Ma non l’hai voluto fare per me, Louis. Anche se ti ho implorato. Perché non ti importa che a me importi. Non ti importa di me.” La voce di Harry trema, appena sufficientemente forte perché Louis lo senta.

Louis pare avere appena ricevuto uno schiaffo in faccia, ma la sua espressione ritorna seria in pochissimi stanti. “Se pensi che non mi interessi un cazzo di te, perché non te ne vai?! Vattene, cosa aspetti, Harry?! Nessuno te ne farà una colpa!”

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Perché? Così puoi provare di avere ragione? Che tutti se ne vanno non appena le cose diventano difficili? L’amore non funziona così, Louis! Non voglio andarmene! Io ti amo! Sai che cosa vuol dire? Vuol dire che non andrò da nessuna parte! Non importa quanto poco tu voglia sapermi qui attorno, non importa quanto poco ti importi! Io ti amo, cazzo!”

“Mi importa di te, Harry! Ma stai pur certo che io non ti voglio qui se il tuo unico scopo è provare qualcosa riguardo l’amore! Non sei un cazzo di cavaliere in un libro di fiabe, non è tua responsabilità salvarmi! Non restare con me solo perché non vuoi darmi la soddisfazione di provare che le persone se ne vanno davvero!”

Harry impallidisce a quelle parole. “Sai che non è quello che intendevo!” protesta.

“Porta la tua cazzo di sindrome di Madre Teresa da un’altra parte!”

“Che cos’è la sindrome di Ma—”

“Il tuo fottuto e insaziabile bisogno di aiutare gli irrecuperabili e i dannati! Non sono un cazzo di caso pietoso!”

“No, Louis, sei il mio fidanzato! Il fidanzato che amo con tutto il mio cuore! Sarebbe carino mantenerti in vita, sai! Quindi puniscimi!”

Louis osserva Harry a lungo, le labbra sigillate con forza e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Harry si morde l’interno della guancia finché non riesce a sentire il sapore del sangue, perché se non tiene la bocca chiusa non riuscirà a tenersi insieme. Le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi, ma quelli di Louis sono asciutti, così le trattiene.

Finalmente, Louis oltrepassa Harry, oltre la porta d’ingresso dove ha lasciato lo zaino accanto alla borsa con i libri del maggiore. Louis prende la propria borsa e alza i tacchi, spostandosi in salotto. Harry lo osserva in silenzio mentre si avvolge in una coperta e prende il blocco da disegno. Lo osserva per un po’ mentre traccia le linee di un disegno, ogni secondo di silenzio a pesare nei suoi polmoni.

Alla fine realizza che Louis non ha più niente da dire. Le sue mani tremano mentre tira fuori i libri dal proprio zaino e le spalle si abbassano mentre si accomoda al tavolo della cucina. Apre i libri di testo, ma le parole sulla pagina si appannano, sotto il velo di lacrime. Non riesce a pensare, al momento, così indossa le cuffie e accende la musica, sperando in un po’ di sollievo dal bruciore che proviene dai suoi occhi. I The Lumineers cantano sommessamente nelle sue orecchie, ed egli nasconde il viso nell’incavo del gomito.

~

Liam e Zayn arrivano a casa poco dopo che Harry si è ricomposto. Sapeva che studiare sarebbe stato inutile, così ha messo via i libri di testo e ha iniziato a preparare la cena. Sta tagliando il filetto di manzo per le bistecche, quando rientrano; Liam ancora in divisa e Zayn con lo skateboard tra le braccia.

“Ehi, amico” lo saluta Zayn, avvicinandosi e rubando un pezzo di carota dal tagliere.

“Ehi, ragazzi. Com’è andata a scuola?” chiede Harry, riuscendo a sorridere.

“Una merda” ride Liam. “Ho scoperto che ho mancato delle domande nel test, quindi le risposte che ho dato non contano più niente.”

Harry geme, scuotendo il capo. “Che schifo. Quanto valeva?”

“Lo considera solo come un compito, quindi non tanto, ma non ho idea di come sarebbe andato davvero. Chiederò al professore di farmelo rifare” replica.

Harry annuisce. “E a te?” chiede a Zayn.

“Tutto bene. Io non sono un idiota che non sa come riempire dei quadratini su un foglio in modo corretto” replica il moro casualmente, ma Liam emette un verso indignato, bloccandolo con la testa sotto il suo braccio.

Harry ride con loro mentre fingono di combattere, ma il sorriso non rimane sul suo volto, quando si volta per continuare a tagliare la carne. Liam lascia andare Zayn per andare a salutare Louis, ma il moro non si muove. Resta accanto a Harry ed Harry riesce a sentire il suo sguardo addosso, seppur non lo ricambi; non è mai stato bravo a tenere le emozioni lontane dalla sua faccia.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiede Zayn.

Harry sospira e scrolla le spalle. “È arrabbiato perché l’ho fatto mangiare, ma sai che novità” risponde, piano.

“Hai pianto?” domanda ancora il moro, portando le dita a chiudersi attorno al suo mento e costringendolo a sollevare il viso per vedere meglio.

In risposta, Harry scrolla di nuovo le spalle, ma il mento trema appena. “Dimmi come devo fare per fargli capire che non me ne andrò.”

Zayn sospira. “Oh, Haz” mormora. Porta una mano sul suo collo e lo tira a sé per un abbraccio, strofinando il palmo su e giù per la schiena. Harry si concede di scivolare in quel contatto per un po’. Pensa che forse sia troppo emotivo, ma quando non lo è, del resto? Tutto sembra un fraintendimento e si odia per essere così debole. Amare qualcuno completamente e non sapere come si viene considerati dall’altro, fa schifo. Cerca di ripensare a Louis che gli dice che Harry significa molto, per lui, cerca di ripensare a Liam che gli dice quanto a Louis importi, ma i ricordi sono offuscati da Louis che gli dice di andarsene.

“Sai quante volte Louis ha detto a me e a Liam di andare? Ogni volta che litighiamo è il suo primo riflesso, quello di dirci di andare via, di lasciarlo. E poi, quando ha smesso di essere arrabbiato ed è solamente triste, piange e ci domanda perché siamo ancora qui. È—Non ci dice di andare via perché vuole che lo facciamo veramente. Ci dice di andare via perché pensa che sia più semplice se è lui, a dirci di farlo, piuttosto che restare a guardare mentre lo facciamo di nostra spontanea volontà. Ci esorta ad andare via perché è terrorizzato all’idea che lo faremo davvero.” La voce di Zayn è confortante e sommessa, abbastanza forte perché Harry la senta. “Harry, Liam è stato con Louis fin dal primo giorno e io sono qui da anni; lui ancora pensa che lo lasceremo. Non—Non pensa solo che tutti se ne vadano senza ragione, gli è stato mostrato che è vero. Non pensa di meritare l’amore, ecco perché non riesce ad accettare che tu sia completamente perso per lui.” Zayn si discosta per guardare il riccio negli occhi. “L’unico modo che hai per portarlo a credere che non te ne andrai, è restare.”

Harry annuisce, strofinando il palmo delle mani contro i suoi occhi. “Non vado da nessuna parte.”

“Lo so.” Zayn sorride tristemente. “Cazzo, Harry, vorrei solo—Vorrei solo che tu avessi avuto l’occasione di conoscere Louis quando era un raggio di sole. Brillava così tanto che illuminava tutti quelli che gli erano attorno, come se fosse una fonte inesauribile di vita. Sarebbe stato in grado di amarti nel modo giusto… All’epoca.”

Le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi di Harry, di nuovo, ma non ha intenzione di piangere. “Pensi che forse, un giorno, sarà in grado di ricambiarmi?” chiede piano.

Zayn prende un lieve respiro. “Cazzo, lo spero tanto, Harry” risponde. “Ma devi sapere che sta facendo del suo meglio, ora. So che forse non sembra e non è abbastanza, ma ti sta dando tutto quello che ha.”

Vengono interrotti da Louis che chiama Zayn dal salotto. Il moro lo abbraccia di nuovo, prima di raggiungere Louis. Harry decide che per il momento è abbastanza. Prenderà tutto quello che Louis vorrà dargli e non chiederà di più. Non è così cieco da non vedere che forse alcuni pezzi gli sono stati portati via e che Louis non è un Uno completo. L’ultima cosa che vuole è portare via altre parti di lui.

Prepara le bistecche e le sistema sul fuoco basso, prima di andare in salotto. Louis è sistemato tra Liam e Zayn sul divano, così egli si siede su quello a due sedute. Louis non si è nemmeno accorto della sua presenza, a quanto pare, ma Zayn lo sta esortando. È inutile, però, perché egli si affossa di più addosso a Liam. I due amici si scambiano una delle loro occhiate e, alla fine, Liam rivolge a Harry uno sguardo dispiaciuto. Harry si convince di meritarlo, di meritare quell’atteggiamento freddo, perché non avrebbe dovuto chiedere di più di quanto Louis gli avesse già dato.

Si alza periodicamente per controllare le bistecche, mentre X-Factor passa in televisione. Si è quasi dimenticato che Niall sarà con loro per cena, almeno fino a quando qualcuno non bussa, turbolento, alla porta. Si alza per aprire e l’irlandese si precipita dentro, dandogli uno schiaffo sulla schiena. Inizia poi a parlare della sua giornata prima che Harry possa anche solo salutarlo, ma è quello di cui ha bisogno. Ha bisogno dell’energia che Niall ha portato con sé.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede l’irlandese, a un certo punto.

“Sì, abbiamo più o meno discusso” replica il riccio, scrollando le spalle con noncuranza. “Sono felice che tu sia qui.”

Niall sorride dolcemente e gli scompiglia i capelli con affetto. “Andrà tutto bene” lo incoraggia, ed Harry annuisce.

Lo segue poi in salotto, dove esclama il suo “ciao”, prima di andare dritto da Louis. Si sistema sui tre e stringe il maggiore in un abbraccio forte, allacciando le braccia attorno al suo collo. Harry riesce a vedere il suo sorriso contro la spalla del biondo. Louis lo schiaffeggia leggermente sulla schiena e ride piano, mentre Niall si risolleva.

“Tutto bene?” chiede semplicemente, sorridendogli.

Harry sente il sollievo fluire attraverso di sé, quando vede che il sorriso di Louis è reale. “Sì, tutto bene” replica.

Niall sorride e si sistema accanto a Harry sull’altro divano, iniziando immediatamente a chiacchierare con Liam e Zayn. Harry è grato che Niall si sia inserito così alla perfezione, con i ragazzi. Sta praticamente illuminando la stanza con la sua risata forte. Osserva mentre Louis parla con l’irlandese riguardo le sue lezioni, ed Harry è grato che Niall non faccia alcun riferimento al suo disordine alimentare. Sa che lo è anche Louis. Niall sa semplicemente come comportarsi in mezzo alla gente, quindi non metterebbe mai nessuno a disagio.

Louis sta sorridendo e gli angoli degli occhi si arricciano, facendo spuntare le sue rughe d’espressione, mentre annuisce ascoltando la storia del biondo. Il ciuffo scivola sul suo volto ed Harry guarda mentre lo sistema. Il suo sguardo si posa sul riccio per un istante e i loro occhi si intrecciano. Il sorriso muore dal suo volto per una frazione di secondo, poi si riscuote e torna a concentrarsi su Niall. Harry si alza per controllare le bistecche.

~

Quando la cena è finalmente pronta, Harry chiama i ragazzi in cucina. Louis incrocia il suo sguardo e borbotta un grazie appena percettibile quando egli gli porge il piatto, insieme a una pagnotta di pane. Si siede comunque al suo fianco, ma la tensione tra i due è palpabile. Zayn e Liam continuano a scambiarsi occhiate preoccupate e Niall guarda Harry con dispiacere e comprensione insieme. Louis è al suo fianco, ma si sente davvero molto lontano. Gli altri tre mantengono viva la conversazione per tutto il pasto, ma il maggiore rimane in silenzio mentre mangia, ed Harry cerca di non farsi cogliere in flagrante mentre lo osserva.

Quando hanno finito tutti, Louis è ancora a metà e ha spiluccato il panino; Harry riesce a percepire il suo disagio che sta iniziando a crescere, quindi abbassa la mano sotto il tavolo e la poggia sul suo ginocchio come fa di solito, ma Louis si discosta e allontana la gamba. Gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, arrabbiata e ferita, ed Harry non sa che altro fare. Ritira la mano e cerca di trattenere un sospiro.

Quando anche Louis ha finito, tornano tutti in salotto. La sera sembra non finire più, per Harry. Niall si lascia cadere sul divano tra Liam e Zayn mentre giocano ai videogames, così Louis è costretto accanto al riccio. Si sistema, però, nell’angolo più lontano, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e avvolgendosi in una piccola palla. Non vuole guardare Harry, non vuole parlargli e questo lo uccide.

Harry ha le mani che prudono dalla voglia di allungarsi per prendere Louis tra le proprie braccia, ma quest’ultimo non vuole chiaramente avere a che fare con lui. Sembra essere seduto sull’orlo di un baratro e rimane in quella posizione, rigido e immobile, per lungo tempo. Aspetta finché non vede Louis rilassarsi un po’, prima di allungare una mano e sperare nell’impossibile, sperare che egli la prenda e gli permetta di avvicinarsi. Non lo fa. Louis si allontana, guarda la mano di Harry e non incontra il suo sguardo mentre si sposta, irrigidendosi di nuovo.

Harry è al limite, quando i ragazzi decidono di concludere la serata. È bloccato tra i propri pensieri, terrorizzato all’idea che Louis non lo voglia più, che non lo lascerà rientrare. Non sa cosa fare. Gli ha chiesto in un sussurrio se potessero parlare, ma egli ha scosso la testa con decisione, poi ha ripreso a ignorarlo. Non sa cosa fare e non riesce a sopportare l’idea di stargli lontano.

“D’accordo, ragazzi: io devo andare a casa. Ho un gruppo di studio domani mattina presto” dichiara Niall, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi.

“Aspettami, vengo con te” lo informa Harry, parlando piano e alzandosi dalla seduta.

Una piccola mano si aggrappa al suo polso, mentre Liam e Zayn si preoccupano di salutare l’irlandese.

“Dove stai andando?” chiede Louis, con occhi spalancati.

“Dormo al campus, stanotte” risponde Harry, esitante.

Louis si alza dal divano a fatica, seguendolo alla porta. Liam e Zayn portano Niall in cucina per dargli gli avanzi delle bistecche, così che Harry e Louis rimangano da soli all’ingresso. Harry si abbassa per infilare le scarpe, poi si raddrizza e incrocia lo sguardo del maggiore.

“Te ne—Te ne stai andando?” gli domanda Louis, ed Harry pensa di aver visto un’ombra di panico nei suoi occhi blu. Scuote il capo, quindi.

“Non sto andando via dalla tua vita. Non sto lasciando questa relazione” specifica, in tono dolce. “Ma capisco che tu non voglia avere niente a che fare con me, ora come ora, e l’ultima cosa che voglio è farti sentire a disagio nel tuo letto.”

“Io—Harry, io—” Louis balbetta.

“Tornerò domani, prima di scuola” continua Harry, gentilmente, guardando oltre il corridoio per vedere se Niall è pronto ad andare.

“Non farlo” sbotta Louis, all’improvviso; Harry si volta per guardarlo. “Non andare.”

Harry si acciglia. “Mi hai respinto tutta la sera; pensavo volessi un po’ di spazio.”

Louis scuote il capo velocemente. “No. No, non andare. Ti sto dicendo che voglio che tu rimanga” dice piano. “Ho bisogno che tu rimanga. Anche se stiamo litigando.” Alza lo sguardo su di lui, implorante. “Non riesco più a dormire senza di te.”

Harry lo vede nei suoi occhi, lo stesso dolore che prova nel petto. Fa male fisicamente pensare di dover dormire senza Louis, quella notte, e lo sguardo sul volto del più grande mostra che entrambi si sentono allo stesso modo. C’è sincerità nel suo tono di voce e un po’ di tristezza mista a frustrazione che si imprime nelle sue parole. Harry pensa che dopotutto ci sia speranza, che anche se ora le cose fanno schifo, Louis non vuole che se ne vada.

“Okay” acconsente, infine, mentre Niall fa la sua comparsa con un contenitore tra le mani. “Tu va’ pure; io resto qui, stanotte” aggiunge, parlando con l’irlandese.

Louis libera un sospiro di sollievo e Harry pensa che forse Zayn e Liam lo abbiano imitato. Niall rivolge loro un sorriso enorme e annuisce. Il riccio lo abbraccia e il biondo trascina anche Louis, prima di andare. Una volta uscito, Zayn e Liam tornano in salotto, mentre Harry e Louis indugiano all’ingresso. È strano, ma Louis blocca la strada, così Harry attende. Vorrebbe allungarsi e prenderlo tra le proprie braccia, baciare via dalla sua espressione l’esitazione, lo stress. Ma non lo fa, perché sono bloccati in un territorio che nessuno dei due conosce. Harry non può indietreggiare, non può lasciare che continui a farsi del male in questo modo, ma sa anche che Louis continuerà a combatterlo a ogni singolo passo.

“Mi dispiace” mormora il maggiore.

Harry sospira. “Dispiace anche a me.” Tiene poi le braccia aperte e Louis si sistema tra di esse, allacciando le proprie alla sua vita. Harry lo tiene a sé, poggiando la guancia contro i suoi capelli, poi sospira. Non pensa che quelle scuse siano sufficienti a sistemare tutte le cose che vorrebbe sistemare, e non sa nemmeno per quale ragione si stia scusando Louis, ma resta il fatto che il ragazzo è nelle sue braccia, ora, quindi può finalmente respirare.

“Voglio andare a letto” mormora Louis, contro il petto di Harry.

“D’accordo, amore” soffia il riccio, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

Danno la buonanotte a Zayn e Liam, osservando come il sollievo si dipinga sui loro volti. Si lavano i denti fianco a fianco ed Harry crede di odiare il modo in cui Louis osserva il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Non appena si è sciacquato la bocca, il minore lo sospinge gentilmente fuori dalla stanza, verso la camera da letto. Louis si nasconde e si cambia, indossando il pigiama, ed Harry lo odia, ma non commenta perché è già abbastanza grato del fatto che gli stia permettendo di restare. Harry si spoglia e rimane in boxer, dopodiché lo segue a letto.

Non è sicuro di essere autorizzato a toccarlo, a tenerlo tra le braccia, quindi si sistema nel lato del materasso che è diventato il suo. Louis cerca un contatto, però; le sue piccole dita che si chiudono attorno alla sua vita, strattonandolo con delicatezza per fargli capire di volerlo più vicino, anche perché Louis non potrebbe spostarlo nemmeno se ci provasse. Harry si avvicina e apre le braccia, così che l’altro possa nascondervisi. La sua schiena contro al petto del riccio e rannicchiato su se stesso. Harry sistema le gambe dietro quelle del maggiore, avvolgendolo completamente e stringendolo sempre più vicino. Il naso trova il suo posto dietro le orecchie di Louis e libera un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ti amo, Louis” sussurra.

Louis sospira, ma intreccia le loro dita. “Meriti molto di meglio, Harry. Non avrei dovuto chiederti di restare.”

“Louis, non dire queste cose. Sei molto più di quello che merito, sei tutto quello che voglio. Non volevo andarmene, ero così sollevato quando mi hai chiesto di restare. Io credevo—Mi hai respinto tutta la sera, non volevo farti sentire a disagio” risponde Harry. Poi esita. “Perché hai—Amore, perché mi hai respinto per tutto il tempo?”

Louis non dice nulla ed Harry si domanda se avesse fatto meglio a non chiedere niente. Porta una mano sotto il maglione morbido che indossa il maggiore, le dita che si aprono facilmente sul petto stretto e il palmo leggero all’altezza del cuore. Riesce a sentire ogni singolo battito, leggero e regolare. Riesce a sentire le costole di Louis che si espandono a ogni piccolo respiro. Strofina dolcemente il naso dietro l’orecchio di Louis e vi lascia un bacio. Louis sospira.

“Non posso darti quello di cui hai bisogno, Harry” dice, parlando sommessamente. “Non posso essere quello che meriti.”

“Louis, non è vero” protesta il riccio.

“Meriti qualcuno che ti possa amare nel modo giusto” mormora Louis. “Pensi che non mi importi di te, che ho rotto la tua fiducia e ti ho ferito. Dovresti andartene” esala un respiro tremante. “Ma poi—Io non so—Io ho solo—Ho bisogno che tu sia qui.”

“Oh, amore” sospira Harry.

Con tocco gentile, lo costringe a voltarsi. Louis si sistema immediatamente sotto il mento di Harry e avvolge le proprie braccia attorno al suo petto. Harry intreccia le loro gambe, poi si allontana e solleva il mento di Louis con la punta delle dita, così che lo guardi dritto negli occhi.

“Non avrei dovuto dire le cose che ho detto, non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo. Capisco perché hai rimesso; nessuno si aspetta che tu sia perfetto il secondo giorno della tua ripresa. Spero solo che la prossima volta ti fiderai abbastanza di me per dirmelo, o ancora meglio, chiedermi di aiutarti. Perché lo farei. Ti aiuterò sempre, Lou” gli dice con dolcezza. “E quello che ho detto a proposito di te a cui non importa di me, anche quello è sbagliato. Ero io che ti tiravo addosso la mia merda e non è giusto.”

Louis si acciglia. “Cosa intendi, quale merda?”

Harry sospira. “Mi sono sempre rimproverato per essere stato così stupido con Jamie e Meeka, dando per scontato che importasse loro quando non era così. Credevo di stare facendo lo stesso errore anche con te? Ma era solo un pensiero da stupidi, perché—So che ti importa, è solo che—So che è difficile, per te, fidarti delle persone, e che abbiamo bisogno di procedere lentamente, e mi sta bene. Lo giuro, mi sta bene. Almeno finché saprai quanto ti amo.” Harry inciampa sulle proprie parole, cercando di spiegarsi senza far sentire Louis in colpa per qualcosa che non può cambiare. “Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, amore. Sei molto più di quello che merito, sei tutto quello che voglio.”

Louis resta in silenzio per un momento. Si allunga e strofina le dita tra i capelli del riccio con aria assente. Harry, invece, traccia figure contro la schiena piccola del maggiore, le dita che cozzano contro le vertebre della sua spina dorsale. I suoi occhi sono spalancati e curiosi, i denti pressati contro il labbro inferiore.

“Non è come è stato con Jamie o Meeka, Harry. Non potrei mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, ferirti in quel modo” dichiara Louis, con voce dolce, dopo un po’. “Li odio davvero tanto per questo.”

Harry è ormai andato oltre il dolore che ha provato con entrambi, ma sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Louis, sapere che Louis è così protettivo nei suoi confronti, significa tanto. Significa abbastanza perché si crei un nodo alla gola che non ha niente a che vedere con gli stronzi con cui è stato in passato. Non può impedirsi di abbassare il capo e strofinare le labbra contro quelle di Louis. I suoi occhi si chiudono delicatamente e lo bacia di rimando, dolcemente.

“Non hanno importanza, amore” sussurra Harry, con la bocca contro la sua guancia. “Erano solo cose che ho dovuto imparare prima di trovarti.”

Il polpastrello di Louis scivola contro la mandibola di Harry, poi mugugna.

“Un giorno mi abituerò alle tue smancerie.”

Harry ride piano. “Amore, le smancerie che dico a voce alta sono forse un millesimo di tutte quelle che mi ronzano in testa quando penso a te.”

La risata di Louis è tranquilla, ma preme le labbra su quelle di Harry, poi sistema il capo sotto il suo mento. Harry sistema una mano sulla sua nuca e ne respira il profumo, stringendolo di più a sé. Ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe dirgli, ma sa di non poterlo fare. Vorrebbe però dirgli che per lui andrebbe anche sulla Luna a prendere tutto ciò che desidera. Vorrebbe dirgli che pensa al futuro, a quando Louis starà meglio, al momento in cui si inginocchierà davanti a lui e gli chiederà di essere suo. Ma sa che non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare a cose come questa, soprattutto dal momento che Louis non è ancora pronto a pronunciare quelle due parole.

“Odio le persone che ti hanno ferito” mormora, contro i capelli del maggiore, e non sa nemmeno se avesse avuto intenzione di dirlo a voce alta o meno.

Louis resta fermo tra le sue braccia. “Tesoro, quegli altri ragazzi… Loro non—Non hanno mai avuto sufficiente importanza da ferirmi” risponde.

Harry prende un respiro profondo. “Non parlavo di loro” dice, in un sussurro a malapena percettibile. “Sto parlando di chiunque ti abbia portato a odiare te stesso, a chiunque abbia reso impossibile, per te, vedere quanto tu sia perfetto.”

Louis si irrigidisce ed Harry capisce di aver oltrepassato il limite. Le braccia si stringono d’istinto attorno al corpo del maggiore, terrorizzato all’idea di vederlo chiudersi in se stesso. Realizza che qualcosa lo sta scuotendo, le mani che tremano là dove sono sistemate sotto le braccia di Harry. Egli passa le dita tra i capelli di Louis, pregando silenziosamente che non scoppi.

“Ti prego” lo prega il più grande, con voce piccola.

“Okay” soffia Harry. “Okay.”

Harry non avrebbe dovuto dire niente. Passa troppo tempo prima che Louis si rilassi di nuovo tra le sue braccia, troppo tempo prima che il suo respiro si regolarizzi. Poco prima che si addormenti, Harry mormora un ‘ti amo’ contro l’angolo dello zigomo. Dopodiché, Harry resta disteso e sveglio a lungo.

~

La sveglia si spegne l’indomani mattina e Louis si siede con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi assonnati. Harry lo guarda, e il sole filtra tra le tende alle sue spalle, illuminandolo come l’angelo che crede sia. Non finisce mai di stupirsi ogni volta che lo guarda e a volte deve trattenersi dal lasciare che la mascella si spalanchi al punto da toccare terra.

“Non voglio andare a scuola” sospira Louis, mentre fa scroccare il collo a destra e a sinistra, muovendo la testa.

“Allora non andiamoci” ribatte Harry. “Torniamo a dormire.”

“Harry, non voglio che salti le lezioni” protesta.

“Tutto quello che faremo sarà studiare, prometto che non perderò nulla. Dovrò solamente andare alle cinque al gruppo di studio a cui mi sono iscritto. Tu, invece? Perderai qualcosa di importante?”

Louis scuote il capo. “No, nulla” dichiara, sorridendo appena. “Lascia che lo dica ai ragazzi.”

Scivola poi fuori dal letto e si muove lentamente attraverso la stanza, fino alla porta. torna indietro poco dopo, arrampicandosi di nuovo accanto a Harry. Il riccio l’accoglie tra le braccia e preme baci umidi contro il suo volto, facendolo ridacchiare divertito. Si riaddormentano poco dopo e restano lì per qualche ora, fino a quando il sole non si fa troppo caldo contro la schiena di Harry.

Porta Louis in doccia, le sue gambe magre avvolte e strette contro i fianchi, e il volto nascosto nell’incavo del collo per mugugnare le sue proteste nell’essere trasportato.

Dopo, Harry prepara la colazione e Louis mangia due salsicce e due uova. Sa che si sono raffreddate, ora che Louis ha finito di mangiarle, ma aspetta con pazienza.

Trascorrono poi la mattinata a fare i compiti, abbracciati l’uno all’altro. Harry riesce a fargli mangiare tre delle patatine che ha preso come snack, mentre studiano, e lo considera una piccola vittoria. Mangiano dei sandwich per pranzo e Louis lascia solo le croste. Va tutto bene fino aquando Louis non gli dice che andrà a mettere un maglione e non torna per un po’. Harry si alza e si incammina lungo il corridoio, verso la camera da letto del più grande.

Non lo vede subito, ma poi sente qualcosa che arriva dall’armadio che suona come un piagnucolio doloroso. Si dirige verso le ante, quindi, se gli sembra che il cuore si infossi nel petto. Louis è fermo, in piedi davanti allo specchio a tutta altezza appeso dietro una delle ante, con addosso solamente i suoi boxer troppo grandi. Non nota il riccio.

Harry lo osserva mentre pizzica tra pollice e indice la pelle sui suoi fianchi; le mani che si muovono verso lo stomaco e, da quella posizione riesce a vederlo perfettamente, le dita che affondano in profondità, così tanto che la carne diventa bianca. Si abbassa poi per pizzicare la vita, lasciando la pelle arrossata sotto le unghie. Prende a graffiare un punto sotto l’ombelico, pizzicandolo anche se non c’è altro se non pelle da afferrare.

“Louis” sospira Harry, infine.

Louis rabbrividisce quasi come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito a morte, le braccia che si avvolgono immediatamente attorno al proprio corpo per proteggersi. Il cuore di Harry duole quando realizza che gli occhi di Louis brillano di lacrime. Si avvicina, quindi, e avvolge le braccia attorno a lui da dietro. Fa scivolare le proprie mani sotto quelle di Louis, intrecciando le rispettiva dita. Louis piagnucola quando Harry tocca la pelle arrossata con delicatezza, la stessa che il più grande ha torturato fino a poco prima. Muove le mani insieme, con dolcezza, sopra ogni singolo lembo martoriato.

“Sono dannatamente disgustoso” dice improvvisamente, gli occhi sigillati. “Non guardarmi” singhiozza.

Harry si domanda se Louis possa sentire il suo cuore battere. “No, amore” lo prega.

Lo volta per nasconderlo dallo specchio e lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia. Louis non si stringe a lui, ma nasconde il viso contro al petto di Harry. Le sue spalle tremano mentre singhiozza; tragici, piccoli piagnucolii che si infrangono contro il cuore del riccio come pugnali. Di tanto in tanto, Harry riesce a cogliere le parole strozzate del più grande e “grasso” viene ripetuto così tante volte che si sente morire.

“Louis, ho bisogno che ti fidi di me, d’accordo?” lo prega Harry. “Puoi provarci? Solo per un minuto.”

Louis non risponde, ma Harry deve farlo; spera solo che possa aiutare. Lo accompagna gentilmente fuori dall’armadio e lo guida al letto. Lo fa sedere ed egli si rannicchia su se stesso, portando le gambe al petto e avvolgendo le braccia attorno a esse. A malapena nota Harry che si affretta fuori dalla stanza, perché il suo volto è nascosto contro le ginocchia.

Il riccio torna indietro con il telefono di Louis tra le mani. Le dita del più grande sono avvolte contro il suo bicipite, le unghie che lo pizzicano. Harry si avvicina e, con attenzione, lo fa alzare. Louis lo guarda confuso, gli occhi cerchiati di rosso. Si morde il labbro inferiore, le braccia strette attorno al proprio corpo. Harry passa il palmo su di esse con gentilezza, accompagnandole lungo i fianchi. Preme un bacio contro ogni scapola e allontana le lacrime con i polpastrelli. Louis china il capo, guardando i propri piedi nudi.

Harry muove un passo indietro e apre la fotocamera del telefono con mani tremanti. Louis non guarda finché non sente il suono dell’applicazione. Fa per correre nell’armadio e chiudere l’anta, ma Harry lo precede, mettendo la spalla nello spiraglio così che Louis non lo chiuda fuori.

“Aspetta, Louis. Lasciami spiegare” lo prega. “Ho letto un articolo in cui la madre di un ragazzo gli ha fatto una fotografia. Era anoressico e pensava di essere molto grasso. Ma grazie alla foto ha potuto vedere come fosse in realtà. L’ho fatta con il tuo telefono, così non devi preoccuparti del fatto che io possa avere una foto come questa. Ho solo—Ho bisogno che tu la guardi. Ho bisogno che tu veda quanto sei magro, perché non riesco a sopportare il pensiero che tu ti veda grasso.”

Passa molto tempo prima che Louis si decida finalmente ad allontanarsi dalla porta per lasciare che Harry entri. Scivola sul pavimento e il riccio si lascia cadere al suo fianco. Incrocia le gambe e prende Louis in grembo, cullando il suo corpo magro. Louis nasconde il volto contro la sua spalla, il pugno a chiudersi contro la maglia del minore.

“Non voglio vederla” piagnucola Louis.

“Ti prego, Louis. Solo per un istante.”

Tiene il telefono bene in vista, l’immagine brillante sullo schermo. La fotocamera aggiunge circa cinque chilogrammi, ma Louis continua ad apparire emaciato. Egli emette un gemito sofferente, poi alza lo sguardo su Harry, ma i suoi occhi sono tanto tristi. Prende il telefono con mani tremanti, reggendolo davanti al volto senza una parola. Harry guarda Louis che guarda la foto, ma la sua espressione è completamente indecifrabile. La guarda a lungo, in silenzio, e poi blocca lo schermo facendolo diventare completamente nero.

Si alza in piedi lentamente, le ginocchia che scroccano al movimento. Cerca in uno dei cassetti un paio di pantaloni e uno dei maglioni che Harry gli ha dato. Ci naviga dentro, ma Harry si alza, Louis avvolge le maniche diverse volte così che le mani possano sbucare fuori. Non vuole incontrare il suo sguardo, mentre Harry gli gratta la nuca.

“Lou—”

“No” lo interrompe in tono fermo. “Per favore, non dire niente.”

Louis intreccia le proprie dita con quelle di Harry, accompagnando entrambi fuori dalla stanza, in salotto. Si siedono sul divano e il maggiore prende il proprio libro di Merchandising. Harry aspetta a lungo, sperando che l’altro dica qualcosa, ma non accade. Non sa cos’abbia visto guardando la propria foto; magari non ha funzionato allo stesso modo in cui ha funzionato per il ragazzo dell’articolo, magari tutto quello che ha visto è grasso. Magari è talmente scioccato da non riuscire a parlarne. Harry non ha la benché minima idea di ciò a cui Louis sta pensando in quel momento, e questo lo fa impazzire.

“Louis, puoi parlarmi, per favore? Dirmi come ti senti?” gli chiede con gentilezza.

Louis lo guarda con occhi tristi, ma gli rivolge un sorriso pallido. “In questo momento sento di dover studiare. Okay?” La sua voce è soffocata e ferma.

“Baby” sospira il riccio.

“Okay?” domanda ancora Louis, rivolgendogli un’occhiata implorante, pregandolo di smetterla.

Quindi Harry smette. Lascia cadere l’argomento e spera che forse Louis abbia visto quanto è magro in realtà. Odia quando Louis si comporta in quel modo, quando si chiude in se stesso, ma sa che più fa pressione perché si apra, più lontano Louis andrà. Harry non dice altro, ma avvicina Louis assieme al suo libro di testo e porta le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. Il maggiore emette un piccolo sospiro e si nasconde ancora di più al suo fianco. Harry prende uno dei propri libri di testo dal tavolino da caffè e lo apre alla pagina cui era arrivato. Non ha idea di quello a cui Louis sta pensando o sentendo, e non sa se avrebbe dovuto fare quella foto o meno. Non lo sa.

Studiano in completo silenzio finché Liam non torna a casa. Zayn si è fermato allo skatepark dopo la scuola, e ora sta studiando con Caitlyn, quindi non è con Liam. Quest’ultimo si distende sul divano, prendendo entrambe le sedute, e racconta loro della sua giornata. Poi lui e Harry fanno un paio di partite a Fifa e Louis si mette a giocare con i capelli del riccio.

“Tesoro, non devi andare al gruppo di studio?” chiede alla fine il maggiore.

“Merda, me n’ero quasi dimenticato” mugugna Harry, controllando l’orologio. “Starai bene?” chiede, mentre prepara il materiale per il gruppo.

“Starò bene” risponde Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Preparerò la cena e ne lascerò un po’ per te e Zayn, per quando tornerete a casa” aggiunge Liam.

“Lo salterei, ma lo ha organizzato il professore e ha voluto la conferma, perché ci darà linee guida speciali per lo studio” si lamenta Harry.

Louis si discosta e passa il proprio polpastrello là dove la fossetta si nasconde. “Amore, starò bene” ripete. “Posso sopravvivere senza di te per qualche ora.”

Harry mette il broncio e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Potresti almeno fingere che ti mancherò” borbotta.

Louis ride perché sa che sta scherzando. “Sai che sarà così” dice, mormorando; preme poi le labbra contro quelle del riccio. “Ora va’ e impara.”

Harry ride e gli lascia un altro bacio. Liam gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, mentre egli si dirige all’ingresso per indossare le scarpe. Sistema lo zaino sula spalla e prende chiavi e portafogli. Louis ha già sistemato i piedi sul grembo di Liam, mentre si preparano a giocare a Fifa. A Harry non piace lasciarlo solo, specialmente quando non sa come stia veramente il più grande. Lo ha trovato a piangere nascosto nell’armadio, ma ora si comporta come se non fosse successo nulla di male.

“Ciao, ti amo” lo saluta.

“Ciao, tesoro” risponde Louis.

“Ciaaaao, ti amo anche iiio” li scimmiotta Liam.

Harry ride e lascia l’appartamento accompagnato dal suono dello schiaffo che Louis lascia sulla nuca di Liam.

Il percorso verso il campus è lento per via del traffico, ma riesce ad arrivare in biblioteca in tempo. Entra, saluta gli amici e poi si registra dal professore. I suoi pensieri non si allontanano mai da Louis.

Riceve un suo messaggio poco dopo che dice: ‘Buono studio, amore mio’ e i suoi amici lo prendono in giro per il modo in cui sorride guardando il telefono. Sembra un idiota.

~

Harry è seduto in biblioteca e sta discutendo con Jeff riguardo i pattern genealogici, quando il cellulare vibra. Lo prende dalla tasca e controlla senza smettere di parlare, ma quando legge quello che c’è scritto si irrigidisce, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Jeff la prende come l’occasione per puntualizzare la propria posizione, ma Harry non sta ascoltando.

‘Harry, ti prego, chiamami’ dice il messaggio di Liam.

Immediatamente, il suo cuore aumenta il ritmo del battito, mentre si alza dal tavolo senza dare spiegazioni. Si allontana dal gruppo e preme il tasto della chiamata. Liam impiega pochi istanti per rispondere, ma sente una serie di rumori prima che effettivamente il ragazzo parli.

“Harry puoi tornare a casa, per favore?” chiede in tono sommesso. “È per Louis.”

Harry si affretta a tornare al tavolo, infilare le proprie cose nello zaino senza quasi respirare. “Che succede?” chiede, scusandosi velocemente con il professore prima di dirigersi fuori dalla biblioteca.

“Non lo so” risponde Liam, frustrato. “È stato bravissimo a cena, ha mangiato tantissimo e non ho nemmeno dovuto costringerlo. Poi è diventato davvero silenzioso e ora sembra non stare bene. È come se fosse malato o qualcosa del genere, è sul punto di piangere. Non so cosa fare.”

“Cos’ha mangiato?” chiede Harry, mentre raggiunge il pick-up.

“Ho fatto gli spaghetti e le polpette di carne” spiega Liam, sempre con voce sommessa. “Ha mangiato tantissimo, Harry, ma ti giuro che non l’ho costretto facendolo sentire in colpa. Ha fatto tutto da solo.”

“Cazzo. Sono i carboidrati. Il suo corpo non può sostenerne una quantità simile. Sto arrivando, digli che sto arrivando.”

“Si incazzerà se gli dicessi che ti ho chiamato” protesta Liam.

“Va bene così” replica Harry. “Allora—Non lo so—Arrivo subito.”

Riattacca e sale in auto, infilando la chiave nel quadro e chiudendo la portiera mentre parte. Il suo iPhone si sincronizza automaticamente con il Bluetooth, il quale si connette alle casse. Spera che la prima canzone non sia Black Flies, però, perché è tutto meno che rilassante, in quel momento.

Arriva all’appartamento in tempo record, gettandosi velocemente lungo le scale. La tv è accesa in salotto, ma non c’è nessuno. Harry lascia cadere lo zaino sul pavimento e si affretta in corridoio, verso la stanza di Louis. Il ragazzo è appena visibile, rannicchiato sotto le coperte. Liam è seduto sul bordo del letto e gli sta carezzando la schiena. Quando solleva lo sguardo e lo vede sull’uscio, il sollievo si spande sul suo volto.

Harry si siede dall’altro lato del letto, quello verso cui Louis è girato. Il maggiore punta le iridi su di lui e si acciglia, confuso. Harry allunga una mano e discosta il ciuffo di Louis dal volto. Questi emette un piagnucolio e in qualche modo si rannicchia, facendosi ancora più piccolo.

“Chiamami, se dovessi avere bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, Lou” dice Liam. Quando Louis annuisce, Liam si alza e lascia la stanza.

“Cosa succede, amore?” chiede Harry, quando sono soli. “Dimmi cosa ti senti.”

Louis emette un gemito sommesso. “Mi sembra di essere sul punto di esplodere.”

“Perché hai mangiato così tanto, Lou?” sospira Harry.

Louis piagnucola appena e chiude gli occhi, stringendo le palpebre. “Fa male, Harry.”

Harry sa che il suo corpo non è ancora pronto a digerire così tanti carboidrati e così all’improvviso. Sa che stanno pesando nel suo stomaco. Il corpo di Louis ha smesso di produrre il necessario per la digestione, intento più che altro a prevenire il deterioramento della carne e dei muscoli quando Louis si stava lasciando morire di fame.

Quando il suo corpo ha dovuto cambiare le proprie funzioni in modo da preservare le energie, ha scordato completamente come digerire il cibo nel modo più adatto. Ora si ritrova a dover imparare di nuovo, lentamente, a digerire il cibo che Louis ha iniziato a ingerire in quegli ultimi giorni, ma sono solo al terzo. Una porzione enorme di pasta e polpette di carne è troppo, troppo velocemente. Il suo stomaco e l’intestino stanno facendo del loro meglio per lavorare su quanto ha mangiato, ma lo sforzo eccessivo sta creando ancora più squilibrio nel corpo di Louis.

Harry preme le dita contro il suo collo, là dove può sentire le sue pulsazioni – e sono deboli, irregolari. Non sa cosa fare, cerca nei meandri della sua mente qualsiasi cosa abbia imparato riguardo la sindrome di rialimentazione. È raro, ma sa che probabilmente non è quello che Louis sta provando, ma non ha nemmeno intenzione di scommettere sulla sua salute. Se sbaglia e Louis sta davvero vivendo una RFS, il suo corpo potrebbe subire uno shock.

Anche se non sta avendo quel genere di complicazioni, riesce comunque a vedere quanto stia male; è scritto ovunque, in ogni singolo centimetro del suo volto. Il suo stomaco si è ristretto per la mancanza di cibo, ecco perché si sente a disagio ogni volta che mangia. Mangiare un pasto normale, per Louis, sarebbe come se Harry lo facesse sedere e gli desse da mangiare tre cheesburger e le patatine fritte. Non sa se stia facendo la scelta giusta, ma l’ultima cosa che vuole è vederlo soffrire.

“Pensi che—Pensi che vomitare ti farebbe stare meglio?” chiede Harry, esitante.

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, poi si acciglia. “Harry—”

“Aiuterebbe?”

Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, ma alla fine annuisce. “Sì, credo di sì, ma—Cazzo, Harry, sono stanco di deluderti” borbotta, gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime.

“È per questo che lo hai fatto?” chiede Harry in tono dolce.

Louis passa la mano che non è stretta al suo stomaco sul viso. “Io volevo—Volevo solo essere abbastanza per te, Harry. Volevo che tu fossi fiero di me. Sapendo cosa ho cercato di fare per te. E quella cazzo di foto—Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarla—E non so nemmeno come cazzo debba sentirmi, perché—Cazzo. Non lo so. Io volevo—Cazzo.”

“Ssh, amore” sussurra il riccio, baciandogli la tempia. “Sei perfetto per me, sia che pesassi quaranta chili, sia che ne pesassi cento. Significa molto per me, che tu abbia provato.”

“Sono così incasinato” borbotta Louis.

“Non lo sei, non dire così.”

“Lo sono” geme Louis. “E ho come l’impressione che il mio stomaco si stia per frantumare in mille pezzi.”

“Non è così. Vieni con me” lo invita gentilmente Harry.

Louis lo guarda confuso, mentre il riccio si allunga per prendere la sua mano. Lo aiuta a sedersi e Louis fa una smorfia, portandosi le braccia attorno allo stomaco. Harry lo alza gentilmente, ma l’altro è ancora piegato in avanti, le dita che premono contro i lati del suo ombelico. Harry lo guida lungo il corridoio, verso il bagno, e Louis si acciglia.

“Io—Perché me lo stai lasciando fare?” borbotta Louis, il corpo rigido per via del dolore.

“Stai male, Louis” replica Harry. “Ci proveremo di nuovo domani, d’accordo?”

Louis solleva lo sguardo, gli occhi umidi. “Mi spiace” mormora. “Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”

“Smettila, non dire così” sospira Harry. “Fai—Fai solo quello che devi fare, andrà tutto bene.”

Louis si acciglia. “Non posso farlo con te qui.”

“Ti tocca, non c’è possibilità che ti lasci chiuderti a chiave in bagno. Non sei più solo in tutto questo, Louis.”

“Harry, è disgustoso. Non voglio che tu mi veda così” piagnucola Louis.

“Louis, chi pensi che si prenda cura di Niall, quando viene trascinato via dai pub? È solo vomito” risponde Harry con semplicità, anche se sa che non sarà affatto semplice.

Sa che Louis è terrorizzato. Ha nascosto quella parte di sé per troppo tempo, non ha permesso a nessuno di vedere quel lato. Però non può permettergli di farlo da solo, perché a quel punto tornerebbero davvero al punto di partenza. Gli sta concedendo di vomitare perché sta soffrendo fisicamente; nel momento in cui dovesse lasciare la stanza, ritornerebbe a essere Louis che punisce se stesso. Pensa che forse sia la cosa più stupida che possa fare, lasciare che rimetta in quel modo, ma non riesce a sopportare il dolore che increspa le sue sopracciglia e che lo fa gemere.

“Harry” piagnucola Louis.

“Forza, amore mio” lo incoraggia, sedendosi sulla vasca da bagno, proprio accanto alla tazza.

Louis sembra sul punto di protestare, ma finisce per affondare ancora di più le punte delle dita nel suo stomaco. Harry lo guarda mentre chiude a chiave la porta e si lava le mani. Louis gli rivolge una sola occhiata, prima di togliersi il maglione e piegarlo con cura sul bancone. Sta indossando solo i pantaloni della tuta e una canotta grigia, quando si china sulle ginocchia davanti al water.

Harry aveva sorretto Niall diverse volte, quando vomitava, da quando hanno iniziato a condividere la stanza. Con lui è sempre rumoroso, riflessi faringei che quasi lo soffocano, come se i contenuti dello stomaco si stessero forzando con prepotenza nella sua bocca. Niall può battere chiunque quando si tratta di bere pinte, ma i liquori lo stendono quasi subito. Niall, come molte persone, odia vomitare, ecco perché cerca sempre di trattenersi fino a quando non ne può più. Poi si affretta in bagno, imprecando tra un conato e l’altro. Harry strofina la sua schiena e poi lo riaccompagna in camera, riempiendolo di acqua e paracetamolo.

È molto diverso con Louis, però. Le sue dita magre si addentrano nella gola e la strofinano quasi con delicatezza. Con una semplicità disarmante che lo porta a fare una smorfia. A malapena si lascia scuotere dagli spasmi, a malapena fa rumore, prima di piegarsi in avanti e lasciare che il vomito esca dalla sua bocca e finisca nella tazza. Le nocche sono bianche, là dove sono strette attorno alla porcellana. La sua mano trema, mentre si allunga di nuovo dentro la bocca. Harry si limita a strofinare la sua schiena e a mormorare parole di conforto che sa essere inutili.

Le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi, perché non riesce davvero a sopportare di vedere Louis in quello stato. Rannicchiato e distrutto sul pavimento del bagno, a costringersi a vomitare, con le lacrime che scorrono lungo le guance. Fa ancora più male perché Louis è dannatamente bravo. Ha talmente tanto controllo che ha a malapena bisogno di toccare la gola prima che quello che ha

dentro risalga lungo di essa. L’intero corpo di Louis sta tremando, la quarta volta che infila le dita lungo la gola. Harry si allunga e afferra delicatamente il suo polso magro.

“Basta così” dice. “È sufficiente.”

Le guance di Louis sono rosse quanto i suoi occhi, quando solleva lo sguardo su di lui. “Non sono ancora vuoto” protesta, quasi soffocando con le proprie parole.

Harry sussulta. “D’accordo. Non stai facendo questo per svuotarti, Louis. Eri troppo pieno, avevi bisogno di buttare fuori un po’ di quella roba. Non è essere vuoto lo scopo. Devi fermarti.”

Il riccio si alza e inumidisce un asciugamano. Aiuta Louis a fare lo stesso e lo accompagna lontano dalla tazza prima di premere lo scarico. Rimuove il vomito e la saliva dalle dita del più grande e poi usa la parte linda per pulirgli la bocca. Louis sta tremando, mentre guarda un punto indefinito oltre la spalla di Harry senza vedere veramente cosa vi è.

Quando Harry asciuga le lacrime sulle sue guance, Louis crolla. Il suo volto si arriccia ed egli nasconde gli occhi contro i palmi delle mani. Piange forte, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi. Le ginocchia cedono ma Harry lo prende in tempo, stringendolo tra le braccia e scivolando sul pavimento con la schiena contro il muro. Il pugno di Louis si chiude contro la maglia, mentre cerca di soffocare i singhiozzi contro la sua spalla.

“Va tutto bene, piccolo mio. Starai bene. Ne hai buttato fuori abbastanza, tra poco starai meglio.” Parla piano, con gentilezza, mentre culla Louis da una parte all’altra.

“Non è abbastanza” protesta il maggiore, piagnucolando. La voce tremante e soffocata e roca. “Non è mai abbastanza.”

~

Quella sera, dopo che Harry sistema Louis a letto, dopo averlo sostenuto mentre piangeva tutte le sue lacrime, fino a quando non ha smesso, fino a quando il suo respiro non si è calmato; dopo che si è addormentato, il riccio si sistema a letto assieme a lui. Louis è stretto tra le sue braccia, ma le sue ultime parole risuonano a ripetizione nella sua mente.

Non è mai abbastanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Sono passati tre giorni dall’ultima volta che Louis ha rimesso. Tre e mezzo, inclusa la colazione che ha ingurgitato la mattina e il pranzo che siede pesante nel suo stomaco in quel momento. lascia che l’acqua rovente della doccia scivoli su di lui, mentre siede sul bordo della vasca. Si è già lavato i capelli e il corpo, ma non è ancora pronto a uscire. Le sue ginocchia sono tirate e premute contro al petto, perché è l’unica posizione in cui riesce a stare senza che abbia l’impressione che lo stomaco si stia strappando in mille pezzi. Riesce a sentirlo mentre si contorce contro i bozzoli rigidi di cibo.

Fa male. Quando si stiracchia, potrebbe giurare di sentire lo stomaco allungarsi con lui e distendersi e fa male. Harry gli ha fatto mangiare uova strapazzate, frutta e toast per colazione ed è stato un inferno; ma non è stato niente confronto al chilli che Liam ha preparato per pranzo. Harry è dovuto andare via subito dopo colazione per un laboratorio di chimica che hanno fissato quel weekend, così Liam ha messo troppa carne ovunque. Louis non può farglielo notare, però, perché non vuole vedere sul suo volto quello sguardo.

Quello sguardo che dice che Louis è sì una creatura malata e da compatire, ma anche un paziente mentalmente malato che sbatte continuamente la testa contro il muro della sua stanza imbottita. Non lo guardano nemmeno più allo stesso modo. Lo osservano costantemente, aspettandosi che ribatta riguardo al cibo o si defili per vomitare. Riesce a sentire i loro sguardi che studiano il suo corpo, mentre lo guardano come se fosse un esperimento scientifico andato male. Riesce a vedere la preoccupazione che si insinua e si àncora in ogni singolo tratto di Zayn. Riesce a vedere il senso di colpa in quelli di Liam.

C’è un’altra ragione per cui non può dire a Liam che non sopporta tutta quella carne: sa che si incolperebbe. Riesce a vedere anche la rabbia che brucia dietro i suoi occhi castani. Riesce a vederla nelle nocche scorticate, perché quando è arrabbiato si sfoga con il sacco da boxe in palestra senza usare i guanti. Louis ha iniziato a realizzare che quell’ira non è rivolta a lui; è per se stesso. Lo sente quando parla con Zayn, quando è nella sua stanza e loro due sono in salotto. Liam è furioso con se stesso per non averlo notato, per aver lasciato che accadesse prima di qualsiasi altra cosa. Come se Louis avesse qualche sorta di malattia che avrebbero potuto prevenire se ne avessero riconosciuto i sintomi abbastanza in fretta.

Si scambiano occhiate oltre la sua testa, discutendo silenziosamente riguardo il modo in cui mangia o la sua apparenza fisica. Zayn lo calma sempre; una mano sulla spalla quando lo vede impaziente di implorare Louis di mangiare di più, uno sguardo fermo quando Liam cerca di riempirgli troppo il piatto. Gli occhi di Zayn sono dolci e simpatetici quando lo guardano. Le sue mani sono gentili e confortati quando gli massaggia le caviglie, quando passa le dita tra i suoi capelli. Louis non vuole la sua compassione, però, e non vuole nemmeno il suo conforto.

Vuole tornare a come le cose erano prima, quando nessuno vedeva e nessuno notava. Non vuole che Zayn pianga di notte, non vuole che Liam si scortichi le nocche o si morda le labbra fino a spaccarle. Non vuole che si preoccupino. Sente la tazza del water che lo chiama dall’altra parte della tenda che circonda la vasca; che lo schernisce. La porta del bagno è aperta, comunque; è la regola da rispettare quando Harry non è con lui per la doccia. Louis poggia la fronte contro le

ginocchia e affonda le dita là dove c’è il suo stomaco. La pelle si tende, consapevole che nel giro di un paio d’ore dovrà ricevere altro cibo.

“Ehi Lou, tutto bene lì dentro?” chiede la voce di Liam, dall’esterno.

“Lascialo in pace” lo rimbecca Zayn.

“Sì, tutto bene. Esco tra un attimo” risponde Louis, velocemente.

Cerca di trattenere un sospiro mentre si allunga per chiudere il getto dell’acqua. Quando si alza in piedi, sente la tensione dello stomaco, pesante e dolente per via del cibo. Trattiene un gemito e si morde l’interno della guancia per bilanciare il dolore. Non è niente confronto a quello che ha sentito la sera in cui ha mangiato spaghetti e polpette, però. Aveva avuto l’impressione di sentire lo stomaco rompersi centimetro dopo centimetro.

Si allunga oltre la tenda per prendere un asciugamano e asciugarsi. Prende l’accappatoio morbido dall’appendiabiti e lo avvolge attorno a sé senza uscire dalla vasca. Aveva provato a spiegare che non sopportava di doversi lavare con la porta del bagno spalancata perché faceva troppo freddo quando usciva; la sera successiva, Harry si era presentato a casa e aveva portato con sé l’accappatoio più morbido che Louis avesse mai visto, avvolto in un fiocco. Esce con cautela dalla vasca e raccoglie i vestiti sporchi.

“Tutto bene, gioia?” chiede Zayn dal salotto, quando Louis esce dal bagno.

“Sì, tutto bene” replica egli. “Devo solo decidere cosa mettermi.”

Ha sviluppato quel tono di voce, quello che serve a tenere lontana la preoccupazione. È leggero e casuale; non troppo allegro da essere preso sul serio, ma abbastanza perché pensino che stia davvero bene. Non si allontana dal corridoio, però, perché anche se l’accappatoio scende oltre il ginocchio, non vuole che vedano le sue gambe. Le caviglie dolgono durante il giorno. Harry dice che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo; i fluidi si muovono, dal momento che il corpo sta cercando di adeguarsi al cibo. Louis non si sente a suo agio nemmeno a indossare gli orli dei pantaloni arrotolati su perché le caviglie, l’unico pezzo di pelle che abbia mai mostrato, sembrano salami, ora.

Si dirige nella propria stanza e chiude la porta alle proprie spalle. un’altra delle regole è che non è autorizzato ad avere un cestino. Non più. Ma almeno gli permettono di tenere la porta chiusa. Si ripete che è una stupida precauzione, perché non sarebbe mai sceso così in basso da concedersi di vomitare in un cesto dei rifiuti. Non sa nemmeno se sia la completa verità, però, quindi non può nemmeno veramente ribattere quando ne discutono.

Si siede sul bordo del letto e cerca il telefono tra le coperte.

‘Non vedo l’ora che sia stasera. Ci vediamo tra un’ora,’ recita il messaggio di Harry.

Louis digita una risposta veloce e si distende da un lato, portando le ginocchia al petto e chiudendo gli occhi. Si sente così fottutamente disgustoso. Pensa di andarsene per tutto il tempo. Semplicemente fare i bagagli e andare da qualche parte, dove nessuno si preoccuperebbe di quello che mangia. È rimasto sveglio, giovedì notte, tra le braccia di Harry, a pensare. Potrebbe prendersi una stanza in un motel economico, andare a scuola ogni mattina in macchina, arrivare prima che la campanella suoni così da non incontrare nessuno di loro, andarsene prima che qualcuno sappia che è stato lì. Potrebbe dare gli esami, finire la scuola, prendere una borsa di studio e andarsene molto lontano; non dovrebbe mangiare.

Aveva programmato tutto, poi ha realizzato a cosa stesse pensando. Lasciare Liam, che è rimasto fin dall’inizio, quando Louis era troppo rumoroso e insopportabile e prepotente. Liam, che è stato al suo fianco ogni singolo giorno, che non ha mai esitato, che è sempre stato la sua forza. Liam, che ha raccolto i pezzi della vita di Louis e lo ha portato a Londra prima di fare qualsiasi cosa potesse per rimetterlo insieme.

Lasciare Zayn, con cui ha sempre avuto un legame di tutt’altro livello perché così in sintonia con il lato tranquillo di Louis, quello contemplativo e che si mostrava difficilmente, dato che all’epoca

era una scintilla inesauribile. Zayn, che non lo conosce da nemmeno la metà del tempo che lo conosce Liam, ma che era proprio lì quando la sua vita è crollata in mille pezzi, pronto a fare le valige e trasferirsi a Londra, a cercare di curare Louis senza fare domande.

Non riuscirebbe mai a fare qualcosa del genere a quei due, non dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto per lui. Del resto, sono il suo tutto.

E poi c’è Harry. Harry che guarda Louis in quel modo. Quel modo che Louis non capisce, non riesce a spiegarsi, non riesce a definire. Nessuno lo ha mai fatto e Louis non sa cosa sia. Harry lo tratta maledettamente bene e Louis non sa perché. Un po’ capisce Liam e Zayn; un tempo era un buon amico, anche se ora è inutile. Tuttavia, non riesce a capire Harry. Tutto quello che il ragazzo ha sempre visto è quel fottuto scudo e non ha saputo fare altro se non comportarsi gentilmente. Harry è dolce e tenero, e Louis non ha mai avuto niente di simile, prima. Non ha mai sentito gli occhi degli altri su di sé, per poi guardare e trovarli a sorridergli con così tanta dolcezza; Harry lo fa. Non ha mai avuto nessuno che notasse piccole cose che lo riguardano, cose che non aveva mai notato nemmeno lui stesso, e che poi le palesasse come se fossero le più adorabili al mondo; Harry lo fa.

‘Amo quella piccola ruga sul lato destro della tua fronte,’ ‘amo il modo in cui cammini quando vieni in cucina in punta di piedi, perché senti freddo,’ ‘amo il modo in cui canticchi sommessamente quando disegni,’ ‘amo il modo in cui ti copri la bocca con il dorso della mano quando sghignazzi.’ Stupide piccole cose che Louis non capisce e che a Harry piacciono. Louis non capisce perché a Harry piaccia qualsiasi cosa di lui.

Non capisce Harry. Non capisce perché piaccia a Harry. Non capisce perché Harry sia ancora lì. Ma c’è; e quella sera Louis aveva sollevato lo sguardo su di lui, profondamente addormentato e con le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita, e semplicemente sapeva che non avrebbe potuto abbandonare nemmeno Harry. Non poteva gettare al vento tutto quello che avevano costruito. Si sarebbe tenuto a lui finché avrebbe potuto, prima che Harry si stanchi di giocare a Mr Fix* e se ne vada. Così è rimasto.

A volte pensa ancora ad andarsene, semplicemente sparire e vomitare e accelerare e cercare di liberarsi della pesantezza nello stomaco, ma non può. Non può lasciare le uniche tre persone a cui frega qualcosa di lui, se è vivo o morto. Si sente grasso, disgustoso, ripugnante, ma sono ancora lì ed Harry arriverà a prenderlo tra un’ora.

Sta cercando di ignorare il peso sullo stomaco e il gonfiore alle caviglie, sta cercando di essere abbastanza per loro, per Harry. Si costringe ad abbandonare il letto, alzandosi e facendo una smorfia al dolore che prova all’addome, dopodiché attraversa la stanza.

Louis rimane nel suo armadio a lungo, cercando di decidere cosa indossare. Sa che ovunque Harry voglia portarlo, sarà un posto alla moda e vuole davvero essere presentabile. Sa che lui sarà perfetto, quindi semplicemente non vuole rovinare tutto. Non vuole essere quella cosa disgustosa che si appende al braccio dei ragazzi stupendi. Non vuole che tutti li guardino e si domandino per quale diamine di ragione uno come Harry stia con uno come Louis.

Louis non ha mai avuto abbastanza controllo sulla sua apparenza fisica. Non importa quanto peso perda; è comunque troppo basso, troppo curvilineo, troppo piccolo. Ha rughe disgustose a lato degli occhi e un naso a patata. Uno dei suoi denti superiori è scheggiato e uno dell’arcata inferiore spinge dietro gli altri; ha anche i canini da vampiro. I suoi occhi sono pallidi e spenti. Le sue sopracciglia sono troppo smussate, i suoi capelli un disastro. E poi c’è la sua pancia, i suoi fianchi, le sue gambe.

È un casino. Non può cambiare i suoi tratti o il suo corpo, ma può vestirsi. È per questo che Louis utilizza i vestiti: per cercare di compensare alle mancanze che ci sono in tutti gli altri dipartimenti. Potrà anche essere disgustoso, ma sa come vestirsi. Le sue dita passano per file e file di vestiti appesi nell’armadio. Odia il fatto che fuori si stia scaldando. Gli vengono ancora i brividi quando

c’è arietta fresca o se all’interno di un locale il condizionatore è acceso; ma è solo primavera, quindi non tutti i posti hanno l’aria condizionata. Ecco perché sotto tutti quegli strati inizia a sentire caldo. L’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è restare seduto davanti a Harry in un ristorante elegante con un velo di sudore sul volto, le guance arrossate e il ciuffo che si guasta e scompiglia.

Non ha idea di cosa potrebbe indossare, non fino a quando le dita non si chiudono attorno al cotone di uno dei suoi pezzi superiori. È una camicia di Burberry per cui ha speso un occhio della testa la scorsa primavera. Vale tanto, è di ottima qualità e il tessuto sembra quasi seta. Il colore di base è un pallido blu che si sfuma in due diverse tonalità di blu scuro, concentrate di più sul lato destro e meno sul sinistro. La fantasia è semplice e tenue, proprio come piace a Louis; le pallide linee sono fitte e sovrapposte.

È sempre stata la sua camicia preferita, e Liam e Zayn dicono che risalti il blu dei suoi occhi. L’ha sempre amata, perché anche quando era al suo peso massimo il tessuto era immacolato, lo snelliva alla perfezione senza fasciare alcuno dei suoi rigonfiamenti. Non indossa camicie come quella da anni, preferendo coprirsi con cardigan e giacche. Qualcosa che nasconda la rotondità dei suoi fianchi, qualcosa che possa coprire il petto qualora si dovesse sedere e il suo stomaco si esponesse. Fa troppo caldo per qualsiasi genere di copertura, ora, quindi Louis spera che la sua fedele camicia possa fare la sua magia ancora una volta e farlo apparire decente. E poi, Harry ama Burberry.

Prende la camicia dalla stampella e afferra un paio di pantaloni neri; non ne arrotola gli orli, ovviamente, per nascondere il gonfiore delle caviglie. Lascia la cabina armadio e sistema l’outfit sul letto. Controvoglia, toglie l’accappatoio. Immediatamente, si sente esposto anche se è solo nella sua stanza. Guardando in basso riesce a vedere la linea della sua pancia spuntare per via del cibo. Il gonfiore del suo stomaco è costante, ora. Prima poteva almeno tirarlo dentro e cercare di mascherare gli strati di grasso che non perderà mai. Ora, però, non c’è assolutamente nulla che possa fare per quella palla da spiaggia troppo gonfia. Spera solo che la camicia la nasconda.

Indossa i pantaloni e poi sbottona il pezzo di sopra. Il tessuto della camicia è morbido e soffice mentre gli accarezza le spalle, nonostante sia ancora pressata dal giorno in cui l’ha riposta dopo averla messa l’ultima volta mesi e mesi prima. Sente un’ondata di sollievo quando scopre che gli sta leggermente larga. Le sue dita lavorano sui bottoni e il tessuto si tende appena contro la sua pelle, perciò spera che vada bene. Esita, prima di avvicinarsi allo specchio a tutta parete che è nella sua cabina armadio.

I suoi occhi critici osservano il proprio riflesso, passando in rassegna ogni singolo millimetro. Quasi sospira di sollievo quando la camicia si adatta senza avvolgersi ad alcuna parte di lui. Il collo è leggermente abbondante e sembra quasi fuori misura, ma sa che ha perso peso dall’ultima volta in cui l’ha indossata ed è solo felice che non sia stretta attorno al suo stomaco. I capelli sono ancora umidi e non acconciati, ma lascia comunque la stanza per chiedere ai ragazzi la loro opinione.

“Ragazzi” li chiama, entrando nella stanza in cui i due sono distesi sul divano, intenti a studiare. “Ehm—Pensate che vada bene? Sapete… Per stasera?”

Louis non sa nemmeno cosa si aspettasse, ma sicuramente non il volto di Liam che si contorce in una smorfia. “Oh, cazzo, Lou” geme.

Louis indietreggia. “Cosa?” chiede poi, avvolgendo le proprie braccia attorno alla vita, sulla difensiva.

“Cazzo” ripete Liam, passandosi una mano sul volto. “Non la indossi da una vita.”

Louis è completamente confuso mentre passa lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro; Zayn si sta mordendo il labbro e le sopracciglia sono aggrottate. “Che c’è che non va?” chiede con voce tremante.

Liam si alza e si avvicina a Louis, il quale resiste al bisogno di indietreggiare. Gli occhi dell’amico sono spalancati e tristi, ma la rabbia è nascosta dietro di essi. Louis non capisce. Sa di non essere perfetto, ma ha pensato che fosse almeno okay. Liam allunga le mani che vanno a chiudersi

facilmente attorno ai bicipiti di Louis, scivolando lungo il braccio e poi attorno al suoi polsi. Successivamente, preme sul tessuto da entrambe le parti della cassa toracica, toccando le costole; i palmi a chiudersi attorno gli eccessi di stoffa finché Louis non sente il tessuto strofinare contro la pelle.

“Sei così magro” quasi piagnucola. “Cazzo, Louis, questa camicia è almeno quattro taglie più grande, ora. Ci stai dentro due volte.”

Louis si libera a fatica, allentando la presa dell’amico sulla camicia mentre le guance si arrossano per via dell’imbarazzo. “Avresti potuto semplicemente dire che non mi sta bene” dice, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma.

Barcolla allontanandosi, poi si affretta lungo il corridoio; la vergogna a contorcersi nel suo stomaco. Sbatte la porta con più forza del necessario e si dirige dritto nella cabina armadio. Rimane davanti allo specchio, le mani che tremano mentre stringono attorno al tessuto e lo tirano. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto tentare con una camicia come quella; persino Liam pensa che sia disgustoso.

C’è un lieve bussare alla porta ed è pronto a gridare a Liam di lasciarlo solo, quando Zayn parla. “Posso entrare, per favore?”

Louis sospira. “D’accordo” risponde piano.

Zayn entra e poi compare sull’uscio della cabina armadio. “Lou—”

“Non pensavo che facesse così schifo” piagnucola Louis, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchio.

Zayn sospira e si avvicina, le mani gentili sulle sue spalle. “Non è così, Louis. Sai che amiamo quella camicia e pensiamo che ti stia benissimo. È solo che—” Si acciglia, cercando le parole giuste. “Quando Harry ci ha detto del tuo disordine alimentare, ti aveva visto nudo. Noi no, mai. Abbiamo solamente dovuto prendere per buone le sue descrizioni riguardo il tuo aspetto. Ma dopo questo abbiamo potuto vederlo, abbiamo visto quanto tu sia diventato piccolo sotto quegli strati di tessuto. Abbiamo visto quanto effettivamente i vestiti ti stiano larghi e che non l’abbiamo mai realizzato prima. E questo. Vederti in questo modo, con addosso una camicia che eri solito portare con superbia. Vedere il contrasto tra prima, quando la riempivi alla perfezione, e ora che sembra quasi tu ci stia nuotando dentro. Merda. Harry ha cercato di spiegarci quanto tu non riesca a vedere quello che noi vediamo, ma sei fottutamente magro ora, Louis. È che—Questa è la prima volta che io e Li abbiamo visto quanto… drastica sia la situazione, perché la nascondi davvero bene. È stato solo uno shock. Liam non voleva essere uno stronzo, ma… Insomma, è stato solo uno shock.”

Louis cerca di deglutire il nodo alla gola che si crea alle parole di Zayn. Cerca di ricordare l’immagine che ha ancora salvata nel telefono di lui in piedi, con addosso solo i boxer. Quella foto gli trasmette ancora quell’emozione strana alla bocca dello stomaco, perché ancora non ha idea di come dovrebbe sentirsi. È difficile collegare quello scatto con l’immagine che ha di sé quando si guarda allo specchio.

La foto lo ha sconvolto. Non è cieco, ha visto che è tutto ossa, ma non è veramente quello che è. Fisicamente parlando può indicare ogni singolo grumo di grasso nel suo corpo, sa che c’è anche se non si vede nello scatto. Magari è servito a mostrare quanto è magro, ma sa di non esserlo. Riesce a sentire di non esserlo, di non esserlo abbastanza. E sa anche che non lo ammetterà mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma ogni volta che guarda quella foto si sente quasi orgoglioso.

Lo ha spaventato, inizialmente, perché vedeva solo tante ossa ed è stato difficile realizzare di essere la persona lì ritratta. Lo ha spaventato abbastanza da portarlo a mangiare così tanto da essere quasi sul punto di esplodere. Ma poi è tornato a guardarsi allo specchio, il giorno successivo, magari aspettandosi di vedere quelle ossa riflettersi, ma l’immagine non era la stessa. Era disgustoso come sempre. Ora, quando riprende in mano la fotografia e nessuno è nei paraggi, i

suoi occhi scorrono su quelle ossa e soffrono, desiderosi di poterle riavere indietro. Harry continua a dirgli che ha un’immagine distorta del proprio corpo, ma questo non spiega affatto i pugni di grasso che riesce a percepire quando si tocca.

Non sa cosa veda Zayn, ma lo sta guardando con tristezza attraverso il riflesso dello specchio. “Non ho niente da mettere” dichiara poi, piano.

“Stai bene, Lou. Amiamo questa camicia. Solo che è un po’ grande” replica il moro gentilmente. “Non potresti aggiustarla così che non sia troppo larga?”

“Poi perde la forma” protesta Louis. “Mi piace che sia larga.”

Le mani di Zayn sono attente, mentre stringe un lembo di tessuto. “Nemmeno se facessi così?” suggerisce.

Il modo in cui regge il tessuto alle spalle di Louis porta via un po’ di eccesso ai lati, senza però renderla troppo aderente. È leggermente meglio. Louis ferma il tessuto attorno alle proprie braccia, pensando che magari potrebbe apportare qualche modifica anche lì. Si analizza per un attimo di troppo, poi sospira.

“Non ho tempo; Harry arriverà presto” realizza.

“Okay, vieni con me” lo invita Zayn, prendendolo per mano.

Porta Louis nella propria stanza, accende la luce e lo conduce all’armadio. Louis aspetta fuori dalla cabina per un momento solo, prima che Zayn emerga con una camicia tra le mani. È grigia e diventa di una sfumatura più scura a mano a mano che si procede verso il basso, tornando poi di un grigio chiaro sulle spalle e sul colletto. Gliela porge con un sorriso.

“Metti questa, ti starà alla grande.”

Louis scuote il capo. “Zayn, i tuoi vestiti non mi entreranno, vesti due taglie meno di me” ribatte.

Il sorriso del moro si spegne. “Non più, Lou” replica in tono sommesso. “Questa ti starà giusta.”

“Zayn—”

“Potresti solamente provarla, per favore? Coraggio, mi volto e prometto di non guardare” insiste il moro.

Louis sospira e Zayn si volta. Si sente vulnerabile, ora che si tratta di togliere la camicia che indossa, anche se l’amico non sta guardando perché potrebbe girarsi in qualsiasi momento. Gli ha promesso che non lo avrebbe fatto, però, quindi Louis inizia a slacciarla. Dopo averla tolta, si affretta a indossare quella che gli ha dato Zayn. Si sorprende nel vedere che non è stretta sulle braccia e non tira sulle spalle come era solito accadere in passato. Zayn è sempre stato molto più piccolo di Louis e Liam. Ha un metabolismo ridicolmente veloce e se non mangia abbastanza perde peso alla velocità della luce. Louis è sempre stato geloso di questa sua caratteristica.

Una volta addosso, si ritrova a essere scioccato quando vede che tutti i bottoni sono allacciati alla perfezione e il tessuto non aderisce come in realtà credeva avrebbe fatto. Si sistema poi davanti allo specchio che Zayn ha dietro la porta per guardare, perché non vuole che il moro lo veda nel caso dovesse apparire disgustoso. Calza a pennello con i suoi pantaloni, il colore non è niente male ed è sottile. È come se fosse l’ombra di un tessuto. Gli sta bene. Non riesce a trovare una singola parte che sia stretta. Oltretutto, ammette che sta molto meglio ora di quando aveva addosso la camicia azzurra.

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiede esitante.

Zayn si volta e lo osserva dall’alto in basso e poi sorride, anche se non incontra immediatamente il suo sguardo. “Ti sta d’incanto” dichiara.

Louis si acciglia. “Che c’è che non va?” domanda, perché riesce a leggere qualcosa nell’espressione di Zayn.

“Nulla, Lou. È perfetta” insiste il moro, allargando il sorriso e raddrizzando il colletto della camicia.

“Zayn” piagnucola il castano.

Il moro si strofina la nuca con le mani. “Giuro che ti sta alla grande, Louis. È solo che—Sei così magro” mormora.

Le guance di Louis si accendono, mentre abbassa lo sguardo ai piedi. “No.”

Zayn sospira. “Vuoi che ti sistemi il ciuffo?”

“Lo faresti?” chiede Louis, alzando lo sguardo. “A me non riuscirebbe così bene.”

“Certo, vieni a sederti.”

Accompagna Louis alla sua scrivania. Liam lo prende sempre in giro perché sembra avere un tocco di femminilità. È una scrivania con cassetti da entrambi i lati, uno dedicato agli strumenti da disegno e l’altro ai prodotti per capelli. C’è uno sgabello basso davanti e un enorme specchio dietro. Zayn lo fa sedere così che possa guardare verso di esso. Rovista nel cassetto alla ricerca dell’asciugacapelli e infila la spina nella presa. Asciuga velocemente i capelli dell’amico con una spazzola rotonda, tirandoli verso l’alto e poi abbassandoli all’indietro. Quando ha fatto, passa al pettine e ai prodotti necessari.

Louis si concentra su Zayn invece che sul proprio riflesso. Le sopracciglia dell’amico sono aggrottate in un piglio concentrato, la lingua tra le labbra mentre compie la sua magia. Zayn sta per finire, quando odono un lieve bussare alla porta. Incontra lo sguardo di Louis e solleva un sopracciglio chiedendogli silenziosamente se possa lasciare entrare Liam. Louis scrolla le spalle.

“Entra” dichiara infine, allungandosi per prendere la lacca.

Liam fa capolino, timido. “Ehi” mormora.

“Finito” annuncia Zayn, allontanandosi da Louis. Egli si guarda allo specchio, ammirando il suo ciuffo perfetto, e sorride. “Grazie, amico” dice, alzandosi.

“Stai benissimo, Lou” si complimenta Liam.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Grazie” borbotta, sentendo le guance arroventarsi; sa che Liam non pensa che sia davvero così.

Liam muove un passo avanti, esitante. “Mi dispiace. Ho parlato senza prima pensare. Di nuovo” dice.

“’n è un problema” ribatte Louis.

“Non è vero” si acciglia Liam. “E mi dispiace.”

“Okay.”

“Vieni qui?” offre Liam.

Louis si avvicina e Liam lo avvolge velocemente tra le proprie braccia. Preme un bacio sui suoi capelli, l’enorme palmo che si muove su e giù lungo la schiena dell’amico. Louis scivola nell’abbraccio, inala il profumo familiare di Liam e non passa molto tempo prima che Zayn si aggiunga, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a entrambi. E Louis si sente a casa. Gli dicono entrambi di volergli bene, lui ricambia. Tornano poi in salotto e Louis torna in bagno per lavare i denti.

Si guarda allo specchio per un po’: decisamente, sta meglio del solito; la camicia di Zayn gli sta bene e il moro ha anche fatto in modo di sistemargli i capelli. Per fortuna la sua pelle è pulita, quel giorno.

Sembra ancora una qualche creatura che è uscita da sotto terra, se messo accanto a Harry. Harry, con le sue gambe lunghe una vita e un sorriso che potrebbe fermare chiunque passi loro accanto. Harry, con il suo charm, i suoi bellissimi occhi, la sua mandibola squadrata. Harry, che non dovrebbe stare con qualcuno come lui. Harry, che realizzerà ben presto che potrebbe avere di meglio. Louis strofina le borse sotto gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo. Farà meglio ad apprezzare l’appuntamento, finché può.

Louis si dirige in salotto per aspettare con i ragazzi che Harry arrivi. Si distende poggiando il capo sul grembo di Liam e le caviglie su quello di Zayn. La mano di Liam traccia lievi cerchi contro il suo polso, con aria assente, mentre legge il libro di testo. Zayn ha il libro sulle gambe di Louis, mentre è intento a prendere appunti e Louis prova a rilassarsi, ma dentro è un fascio di nervi. È nervoso

per via dell’appuntamento. È nervoso all’idea di doversi sedere con Harry e mangiare un pasto completo. Deve costringersi a mandare giù il cibo e fingere normalità nel mentre, così che le persone non possano pensare che la persona con cui ha deciso di uscire Harry sia disgustosa, grassa e strana. Le prime cose non riesce a evitarle, ma non vuole che le persone notino quanto sia lento a mangiare. Sa di essere paranoico, ma odia davvero tanto quando lo guardano mangiare.

Per poco non prende un infarto quando sente un leggero bussare alla porta. Non sa per quale motivo Harry abbia bussato, dal momento che ha il proprio mazzo di chiavi da un bel po’. Si alza dal divano e si sistema al meglio guardandosi allo specchio che è nell’entrata, prima di aprire. Harry è nel pianerottolo con un mazzo di rose. Indossa un blazer nero con le maniche arrotolate e una maglietta bianca che mette in mostra le sue clavicole. I suoi jeans neri sono peccaminosamente stretti e sta indossando il suo miglior paio di stivali in pelle che gli arrivano alle caviglie.

Sorride timidamente. “Ciao, amore” dice. “Sei stupendo.”

Louis arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli e apre la porta per lasciare entrare il ragazzo. “Tu sei perfetto” risponde, in tono sincero.

“Queste sono per te. Ho pensato che dal momento che questo è il nostro primo e vero appuntamento, avrei dovuto rispettare tutte le tappe. Scusa, ma il fioraio non aveva le calle.” Regge i fiori avanti a sé e sembra nervoso, come se non fosse sicuro siano abbastanza.

Il sorriso di Louis si allarga sulle guance, mentre nasconde il volto contro i petali setosi e ne inala il profumo. “Sono stupende” lo informa. “Grazie mille.”

“Tu sei stupendo” lo corregge Harry.

Il volto di Louis si infiamma ancora una volta. “Perché hai bussato?” domanda poi, mentre Harry lo attira a sé per un abbraccio.

“È un appuntamento e voglio fare in modo che sia perfetto.”

Harry abbassa il mento e preme le proprie labbra, lunghe e soffici, su quelle di Louis, sottili e gentili. La mano libera del più grande va a poggiarsi attorno alla sua vita, mentre si alza sulle punte dei piedi per approfondire il bacio. Quando si discostano, Louis prende la sua mano e lo accompagna in cucina, dove sistema i fiori in un vaso. Harry fa capolino fuori dalla stanza per salutare i ragazzi.

“Harry mi ha portato le rose” li informa Louis, portandole con sé in salotto.

“Wow, bel lavoro Haz!” esclama Zayn.

“Che gentiluomo” commenta Liam, ridendo.

Harry sorride. “Devo rabbonirmi i genitori” ammette poi.

Liam sbuffa una risata. “Harry, quali sono le tue intenzioni con nostro figlio?” chiede infine Zayn, fingendosi serio.

“Programmo di avere la meglio, nel modo più rispettabile possibile, trattarlo come il principe che è e amarlo teneramente per il resto della sua vita” risponde Harry, in tono solenne.

“Noi ce ne andiamo” interviene Louis, esasperato e stanco di arrossire.

Ridono tutti, mentre trascina Harry verso la porta.

“Riportalo a casa alle dieci, non un secondo più tardi, altrimenti ti aspetterò con la pistola carica!” grida Liam, mentre Louis chiude la porta d’entrata alle loro spalle.

Harry sta ancora ridendo e Louis scrolla le spalle.

“Divertente” commenta sarcastico, mentre il riccio lo imita e lo sistema al suo fianco. “Dicevo la verità” ribatte, dandogli un bacio sul capo.

Louis mugugna e preferisce astenersi dal commentare, mentre Harry li scorta giù dal pianerottolo e dentro al pick-up. Tiene la portiera aperta e aspetta che Louis salga, dopodiché va al posto di guida. Il suo iPhone si sincronizza e una delle sue canzoni hipster parte. Esce dal parcheggio e si immette sulla strada principale. Tende la mano per Louis e la sua, piccola, scompare quando Harry

la avvolge con la propria. Non dicono nulla perché non ne hanno bisogno, ed Harry solleva le nocche di Louis per strofinare le labbra contro di esse, con dolcezza.

“Hai messo tu questa canzone sul mio cellulare?” chiede poi il riccio, quando Stay risuona nelle casse.

Louis arrossisce, perché voleva davvero che Harry la ascoltasse solo, senza bisogno di discuterne.

“Ehm, sì; so che è merda pop e probabilmente tu odii Rihanna, ma uhm… questa canzone—È come se mi facesse pensare a te” spiega timidamente, senza incontrare il suo sguardo. “Ne ho messa anche qualche altra, ieri, mentre dormivi.”

Harry resta in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Louis finalmente si decide a guardarlo; il suo sorriso è così dolce.

“Allora amo questa canzone” risponde piano. “Grazie.”

Louis arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate. “Okay” mormora timido.

“Ti amo” gli dice Harry.

Louis gli è grato quando egli preme su replay e fa ripartire la canzone dall’inizio, così in questo modo non deve rispondere. Passano davanti un piccolo ristorante, ma devono girare un po’ attorno prima di trovare un parcheggio, quindi Louis deduce che sia pieno. Harry si affretta al suo lato per aprirgli la portiera, offrendogli la mano come sostegno mentre scende dal mezzo. Camminano mano nella mano fino al ristorante, dove Harry apre la porta per lui e lo guida all’interno posandogli un palmo sulla schiena. Intreccia di nuovo le loro dita, una volta entrambi nell’androne.

“Prenotazione?” domanda la ragazza, in piedi dietro un leggio di legno sul quale è sistemato un quaderno che sembra avere l’aria pesante, pieno di nomi.

“Styles” risponde Harry, sorridendo gentilmente.

La ragazza li guida a un tavolo carino e piccolo; Harry scosta la sedia per Louis, come il vero gentiluomo che è. Louis si siede e prende un sorso dell’acqua che è sistemata sul tavolo. Aprono i loro menu e il suo stomaco si contorce. Tutto sembra essere ricco e pesante e Louis è ancora pieno dal pranzo. I suoi occhi passano in rassegna ogni cosa, la sua ansia che minaccia di prendere il sopravvento da un secondo all’altro. Harry decide cosa prendere e chiude il proprio menu; allunga poi una mano oltre il tavolo e prende quella di Louis. Il pollice strofina delicatamente contro le sue nocche, ma rimane in silenzio e gli permette di analizzare le possibilità.

“Se quello che ordini risulta essere troppo, non sei obbligato a mangiare tutto” gli ricorda poi, gentilmente.

Louis deglutisce a fatica, poi annuisce. “Grazie” mormora.

C’è pollo, manzo, agnello e pesce; tutto quello a cui si potrebbe pensare. È disorientante, travolgente. Ci sono anche opzioni vegetariane e pensa che una di esse potrebbe fare al caso suo perché è saturo di carne, ma ognuno di quei piatti è pieno di carboidrati e non vuole nemmeno quelli.

Alza lo sguardo su Harry, completamente stressato. Il ragazzo gli rivolge un sorriso dolce e solleva la mano di Louis per baciarla; riapre poi il menu e i suoi occhi scivolano sulla pagina. Louis non riesce a leggere più nemmeno uno di quei nomi, ma quando guarda avanti a sé viene distratto da tutte le persone felici che lo circondano, che sembrano essere a loro agio con il cibo. Coglie lo sguardo di un uomo che sta osservando le loro mani intrecciate e sente le guance arrossarsi. È abituato alle occhiate, ora, ma la ragione principale per cui si sente a disagio è dovuta al fatto che qualcuno stia guardando loro, guardando lui che si lascia prendere dal panico davanti a un menu.

“Perché non prendi il salmone? Possiamo chiedere se possono bollirlo, così non dovranno aggiungere burro per grigliarlo; e lo porterebbero con riso e broccoli invece della pasta” suggerisce Harry, indicandogli quanto appena descritto sulla propria carta.

Louis osserva la dicitura e annuisce. “Okay” soffia, mentre il sollievo lo attraversa. “Sì, penso di poterlo mangiare.”

Harry sorride e raccoglie i menu di entrambi per sistemarli a un lato del tavolo. Louis è infinitamente grato. Non aveva nemmeno visto il salmone perché tutto quel cibo lo stava schiacciando. Il pollo sarebbe stato o impanato o cucinato con troppo burro all’aglio, la pasta sarebbe risultata pesante nel suo stomaco e la bistecca sarebbe stata semplicemente troppo. Non sa nemmeno come faccia Harry, come faccia a sapere sempre di cosa lui abbia bisogno.

“Stai bene, tesoro?” chiede Harry, piano, quando Louis solleva il bicchiere d’acqua con la mano tremante.

Risponde dopo aver bevuto un sorso, annuendo. “Ora va meglio, grazie” mormora.

Harry gli sorride. “Sei stupendo.”

Louis arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo nel piatto immacolato e argentato davanti a sé. Il cameriere arriva e si presenta. Non può essere più vecchio di Louis e sembra decisamente annoiato. Harry gli porge i menu e chiede una bottiglia di acqua frizzante. Louis ordina il suo salmone, balbettando un po’ quando gli chiede se può farlo bollito anziché alla piastra. Il cameriere non sembra toccato, però, ed Harry ordina la sua bistecca. Quando se ne va, Louis si sente sollevato perché ha ancora un po’ di tempo prima che il cibo venga servito. Sente il suo corpo rilassarsi, mentre Harry inizia a conversare, parlando allegramente di quanto felice sia per via del fatto che la scuola stia per finire.

Louis è sempre così grato per quanto le cose siano semplici con Harry, per quanto si senta sicuro e a suo agio. Harry gli sorride attraverso il tavolo, le fossette accentuate dalla calda luce del ristorante. Gli chiede del suo progetto finale, e Louis gli racconta di come stia andando senza dargli troppi dettagli. Vuole che sia una sorpresa per Harry. Non capirà mai perché Harry dipenda così tanto dalle sue parole, come mai i suoi occhi verdi si illuminino sempre di interesse. Louis è noioso e stupido ed Harry è interessante, brillante. Non lo capisce.

Louis è quasi completamente rilassato, almeno fino a quando non vede il cameriere avvicinarsi con i loro piatti. Sono enormi e pensa vagamente che gli abbiano dato un piatto con un intero salmone, quando glielo poggiano davanti. È il filetto più grande che abbia mai visto e l’ansia torna a fare capolino nel retro della gola. Harry lo vede, però, e gli stringe la mano prima di lasciarla libera. Louis lo osserva prendere il coltello e allungarsi oltre il tavolo. Taglia una linea, proprio nel centro del salmone, dividendolo in due metà perfette. Ne spinge una parte di lato e fa la stessa cosa per riso e broccoli.

“Solo metà, amore” mormora. “Non è tanto, dico bene?”

Louis gli offre un sorriso, un sorriso grato, e annuisce. “No, non è tanto” concorda.

Harry rimane in silenzio mentre lascia che Louis si organizzi per iniziare a mangiare. Sa che metà salmone sono più o meno duecento calorie, trenta dovrebbero essere nei broccoli e almeno altre duecento nel riso. Il suo corpo era abituato a odiare il cibo, perché gli era stato insegnato che in poco tempo sarebbe risalito fino alla bocca. Da quando ha iniziato a tenerlo giù, invece, ha ripreso a sentire la fame e lo odia. Non capisce come il suo stomaco possa desiderare cibo quando lui si sente così pieno e disgustoso.

Deve obbligarsi a prendere in mano la forchetta e poi un pezzo di salmone. Si deve costringere a metterlo in bocca. Deve costringersi a masticare. È delizioso, riesce ad apprezzarne il sapore, ma sa che ogni singolo pezzetto si deporrà da qualche parte nel suo corpo e resterà lì, aggiungendo strati a quelli già esistenti di grasso.

Anche se vorrebbe spingere la sedia lontano dal tavolo e lasciare il ristorante, si costringe a deglutire. Alza lo sguardo e trova quello di Harry su di sé. Non lo sta giudicando, non si sta preoccupando; è uno sguardo gentile e forse persino felice. Si obbliga a ricambiarlo, anche se ne vale la pena quando un sorriso compare sul volto di Harry. È abbastanza perché Louis prenda unpezzo di broccolo e lo metta in bocca.

Continua. Louis si costringe a mordere, masticare, ingoiare; anche se ogni boccone lo porta a odiarsi un po’ di più. Guarda attraverso il tavolo quando ha bisogno di motivazione. Il sorriso di Harry sempre presente, soffice, tenero, incoraggiante. Quando ha finito i broccoli, non vede altro se non orgoglio, negli occhi di Harry.

Louis non lo capisce. Non capisce come Harry possa essere fiero di lui quando è chiaramente patetico. Non è normale, non sta bene, impiega secoli a mangiare e non ha ancora detto una parola da quando è arrivato il cibo; ma Harry è fiero. Guarda Louis con orgoglio mentre mangia, mentre Zayn è in grado di guardarlo solo con tristezza e Liam con frustrazione. Harry è infinitamente paziente e comprensivo e incoraggiante; in tutta onestà, Harry è la ragione per cui Louis sta mangiando.

Non riesce a sopportare la tristezza che nasce nel suo sguardo quando litigano su quello che mangia, non riesce a sopportare l’idea di deluderlo, di rattristarlo. Cerca di ripetersi che lo sta facendo per quella felicità, per l’orgoglio che c’è nello sguardo di Harry. Cerca di convincersi che tutto questo valga il dolore che prova allo stomaco. E ancora, si odia per ogni singolo morso, perché sa esattamente cosa accadrà.

Mangerà quello che Harry gli chiederà di mangiare, metterà su peso, diventerà ancora più grasso e disgustoso; a quel punto, il lavoro di Harry, il suo tentativo di aggiustarlo, si concluderà e lui se ne andrà. E di Louis non resteranno che pezzi, proprio come lo aveva conosciuto all’inizio. Se non fosse che in questo caso, i pezzi sarebbero grassi, gelatinosi, ancora più rivoltanti e indesiderabili di prima.

“Com’è la tua cena?” chiede Louis per essere gentile, nel tentativo di concedersi un secondo per respirare.

“È molto buona” risponde Harry. “Com’è la tua?”

Louis annuisce e spinge un chicco di riso attorno al piatto. “È buona, sì.”

Harry sorride e gli versa un bicchiere di acqua. “Stai andando alla grande, tesoro.”

Il maggiore forza un sorriso. “Grazie per essere paziente, con me.”

“Grazie per aver accettato di uscire con me. So quanto fossi nervoso a riguardo.”

Ovviamente Harry sapeva quando Louis fosse nervoso anche senza che lui dicesse una singola parola a riguardo, anche senza che Louis cercasse di nascondere la sua esitazione. Harry, semplicemente, sa sempre. La gola di Louis sembra essersi gonfiata per via di tutto il cibo che ha deglutito, ma il sorriso è reale quando incontra gli occhi di Harry,

“Sei troppo per me, lo sai?” gli domanda sussurrando.

Harry allunga la mano attraverso il tavolo e prende quella del fidanzato. “Non lo sono, Louis. Sto cercando solo di trattarti nel modo in cui meriti” replica. “Sai che questa è la nostra prima vera cena fuori? Il primo vero appuntamento? Siamo sempre stati fuori a pranzo con gli altri ragazzi, ma tu non mi hai mai permesso di portarti a cena e poi a vedere un film, prima d’ora.”

Louis arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo. “Mi spiace, davvero. Perché alla fine è una cosa bella.”

Harry sta sorridendo, quando il maggiore l guarda di nuovo. “Non dire che ti dispiace; sono solo felice che tu mi stia permettendo di entrare, ora. E sono anche felice che tu stia passando una bella serata, perché vale lo stesso anche per me.”

Louis sorride ed Harry lo imita, poi il più grande ripete a se stesso che vale la pena patire un po’ di dolore, se il risultato è quello. Dopodiché, parlano un po’ mentre mangiano. Louis ha il sospetto che Harry stia deliberatamente mangiando più lentamente del normale, perché in circostanze normali avrebbe già finito e starebbe aspettando lui. Questa volta, invece, hanno entrambi la stessa quantità di cibo rimasta nel piatto. E significa tanto per Louis, perché se qualcuno li osservasse, non penserebbe di certo che Louis sia lento, che stia avendo problemi nel costringersi a deglutire il cibo. Sembra che si stiano prendendo il loro tempo, che si stiano gustando i loro piatti.

Con Harry che parla allegramente, Louis è in grado di non sentire la pressione della fretta e di mandare giù buona parte del suo cibo. Lascia solamente un paio di forchettate di riso dal mucchietto e l’altra metà che il riccio ha diviso prima di iniziare, quando il cameriere torna indietro. Il piatto di Harry è vuoto e il cameriere lo prende.

“Mangia ancora?” chiede, non gentilmente.

“No, ho finito” replica Louis, educato.

“Vuole portarlo a casa?”

Louis guarda Harry, il quale gli rivolge un lieve cenno affermativo e un sorriso dolce. “Sì, per favore” risponde poi.

“Okay. Devo portarvi il menu dei dessert?” domanda a entrambi, il cameriere.

“No, siamo a posto così, grazie. Solo il conto” interviene Harry e Louis glien’è grato.

Il cameriere annuisce e prende il piatto di Louis prima di andarsene. Con il tavolo sgombro, Harry allunga una mano e prende entrambe quelle del maggiore nelle proprie. Fa quella cosa che Louis ama, quella in cui passa il pollice lungo ogni dito, massaggiandoli con aria assente. Sta sorridendo, ma lo sguardo di Louis è fisso su di lui. Harry è così fottutamente bello, Louis non capisce perché le loro mani siano intrecciate, perché stiano avendo un appuntamento, perché Harry si definisca di Louis, perché Harry sia nella sua vita.

Harry solleva lo sguardo e trova Louis a osservarlo, ma il suo sorriso non fa altro se non illuminarsi di più.

“Ti amo, Louis.”

Louis sorride e sente le guance arroventarsi. “Tu sei—”

“Louis!” qualcuno li interrompe e chiama il ragazzo dal tavolo accanto, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

I suoi occhi si sollevano e la gola si secca quando si posano su Mitchell. Sembra non essere affatto cambiato dall’ultima volta in cui l’ha visto. La sua pelle scura è liscia e i suoi capelli sono ancora rasati. Indossa dei jeans e una camicia aderente ed è spettacolare. E sembra sorpreso tanto quanto Louis, nonostante i suoi denti bianchi mostrino la parvenza di un sorriso. È alto, forse più di Harry, ed è muscoloso; le spalle larghe tendono la camicia.

“Mitchell” dice Louis, lentamente. Il cervello che sembra ancora intento a processare. “Ciao.”

Si sente timido e mansueto. La relazione che aveva con Mitchell era puramente di tipo sessuale; il maggiore era solito presentarsi quando più ne aveva bisogno, scoparsi Louis e poi andarsene. Ma continua ancora a definirlo il suo fidanzato. Non è mai stato crudele con Louis, ma quando quest’ultimo gli aveva detto che non voleva più farlo, si era arrabbiato. Quella era stata l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto.

“Chi è questo?” chiede Mitchell, quando i suoi occhi si posano finalmente su Harry.

“Harry” riesce a rispondere Louis. “Questo è il mio Harry.” Realizza che potrebbe suonare come un idiota, ma non riesce a pensare chiaramente; si sente in soggezione.

“Sono Mitchell” si presenta l’uomo, offrendo a Harry la mano perché possa stringerla. “L’ex fidanzato di Louis.”

Harry è chiaramente contrario all’idea di lasciare andare la mano di Louis, ma lo fa e stringe quella di Mitchell comunque. “Ehi” dice, senza sforzarsi di essere gentile.

“Quindi ora permetti al tuo fidanzato di portarti fuori, Louis?” domanda Mitchell, il sorriso in palese conflitto con il tono freddo della domanda.

Louis arrossisce; vorrebbe rispondere, dire a Mitchell che non è che a lui sia mai importato di qualcosa che non fosse il sesso, ma ha l’impressione di stare rimpicciolendo e scomparendo sotto il suo sguardo.

“La nostra relazione è completamente diversa da quella che avevamo io e te, Mitch” ribatte invece, forzando una risata nel tentativo di farlo sembrare uno scherzo. Il “Harry è molto diverso da te, grazie mille” resta muto.

“Hm” borbotta Mitchell, affatto toccato. “Che cosa diamine ti è successo, comunque? Sei pelle e ossa! E dire che eri solito essere tutto curve! Non sei malato, vero?” domanda schernendolo; ed è chiaro che, anche se Louis fosse malato, lui non ne sarebbe affatto toccato.

Louis congela sul posto; le parole di Mitchell lo colpiscono come un treno impazzito e fuori controllo. Ne parla come se fosse assolutamente terribile, ora, mentre allo stesso tempo puntualizza quanto fosse rotondo e disgustoso prima. Louis si odia per essere così toccato da quel commento, ma la sua cena ha già iniziato a prudere lungo l’esofago, le lacrime hanno improvvisamente preso a pungere agli angoli degli occhi. Si domanda se possano sentire quanto siano tremanti i suoi respiri. La mano di Harry si stringe attorno alla sua ed è l’unica cosa a impedirgli di crollare.

“Senti, amico: è stato bello conoscerti,” si intromette Harry, la voce stranamente ferma, “ma ora puoi anche tornare da dove sei venuto.”

Mitchell sembra sorpreso, eppure il suo sguardo fintamente preoccupato si trasforma in un sogghigno. “Oh, sì? Lo pensi davvero?” chiede freddamente.

“Sì, lo penso davvero” risponde Harry, i suoi occhi che si accendono di una scintilla che Louis non pensa di aver mai visto prima. “Qualche problema?”

Lo sguardo di Mitchell è pensieroso, mentre squadra Harry. Il cuore di Louis sta pompando nel petto mentre lui resta immobile come uno stoccafisso, cercando di capire cosa dovrebbe dire. Non vorrebbe nemmeno doverlo fare, ma sta guardando i due e immaginando cosa potrebbe accadere se dovessero alzare le mani. Mitchell è più alto, ma Louis sa che i suoi muscoli sono dovuti agli steroidi che prende, quindi niente stamina. Harry è più magro e slanciato, ma pratica boxe quando si allena, in più è veloce e forte. Harry sembra essere pronto a rompergli l’osso del collo.

“Perché non chiediamo a Louis cosa ne pensa?” replica Mitchell, in tono tagliente.

Louis sente il suo sguardo su di sé e si costringe a sollevare il proprio. “Addio, Mitch” dichiara, ed è così sollevato quando la sua voce non trema.

Mitchell resta lì per un momento di troppo; sul volto, un piglio arrabbiato che si sposta dall’uno all’altro.

“Sì, buona fortuna con lui, amico. È sempre stato uno con la mente fottuta” dichiara rivolto a Harry, prima di voltare i tacchi con l’intenzione di tornare al tavolo di persone che Louis riconosce essere suoi amici.

Louis non ha nemmeno il tempo di riprendersi dalle parole di Mitchell, prima che Harry reagisca. La mano che stringe la sua si chiude in un pugno, striscia la sedia all’indietro e si alza. Le dita di Louis si stringono attorno a quelle di Harry, ma le sue braccia sono abbastanza lunghe; non ha bisogno di lasciare andare Louis per potersi allungare e afferrare Mitchell per il braccio. Egli si volta e la sua faccia è a un palmo di naso da quella di Harry; anche i suoi pugni sono chiusi e per un attimo Louis si lascia prendere dal panico, pensando che stiano per alzare le mani l’uno sull’altro nel bel mezzo del ristorante.

Osserva in un silenzio stupito mentre Harry si avvicina a lui finché la sua bocca è a pochi centimetri di distanza dall’orecchio di Mitchell. Sta parlando. La sua mandibola si muove con gesti secchi, ma la sua voce è un mormorio sommesso e indistinguibile. Mentre parla, l’espressione di Mitchell cambia da difensiva a fredda e Louis riesce a vedere la mascella irrigidirsi. Quando Harry ha finito, lascia andare il braccio dell’uomo ed egli si allontana immediatamente. Lancia un’ultima occhiata a Louis, il quale si sente esposto e incapace di reagire, poi si allontana senza aggiungere una sola parola.

Harry si risiede al tavolo, ora calmo, e nessuno attorno a loro sembra essersi accorto di quello scambio. Il cameriere torna con il conto, prima che uno dei due abbia il tempo di dire qualcosa. Harry gli porge la carta di credito senza lasciare andare la mano di Louis. Dopo aver pagato e ringraziato il cameriere, il riccio prende la scatola con dentro gli avanzi di Louis e aggira il tavolo

per scostargli la sedia. Louis è perfettamente capace di alzarsi da solo, ma non ha le forze per protestare, al momento.

Harry gli tiene la mano mentre lasciano il ristorante, poi l’aiuta a salire in auto. Escono dal parcheggio in silenzio, ma Harry prende immediatamente la mano di Louis, come se fosse terrorizzato all’idea di lasciarlo andare. A Louis non importa. Poggia il capo contro il sedile e cerca di non piangere. Le parole di Mitchell risuonano nella sua mente come un disco impazzito. Lui è una persona brutta, disgustosa, con la mente fottuta. Sta tenendo la mano di un ragazzo che non merita. lo ha sempre saputo, ma sentirlo detto da qualcun altro gli fa venire voglia di gridare.

Il suo stomaco si sta contorcendo, mentre combatte la sua guerra contro il cibo. Il suo cuore sta ancora correndo perché non ha mai visto Harry così arrabbiato. Anche quando hanno litigato, in passato, non ha mai visto l’odio attraversare i suoi occhi. Quando Harry ha guardato Mitchell era tranquillo e contenuto, perché non aveva intenzione di fare una scenata, ma sembrava pronto a uccidere. Guidano in silenzio e Louis vorrebbe pregare Harry di fermare il pick-up così che possa vomitare a lato della strada, ma non lo fa veramente. Non lo farebbe in ogni caso.

Quando si fermano fuori dall’appartamento, Harry spegne il motore. Louis apre gli occhi e guarda il riccio scendere e dirigersi dall’altro lato, verso la propria portiera. La apre, ma invece di lasciarlo uscire lo accoglie tra le proprie braccia, salendo subito dopo sul sedile del passeggero. Louis tenta di protestare debolmente, ma Harry si limita a chiudere la portiera e a stringerlo in grembo. Nasconde il volto contro il suo collo, inspira ed espira, lentamente e profondamente. Se Louis ignorasse la paura di essere troppo pesante sulle sue gambe, riuscirebbe a sentire quanto circondato e completamente al sicuro si senta. Si lascia scivolare nell’abbraccio di Harry, preme il naso contro i suoi ricci e cerca di respirare.

“Non voglio che quel cretino pezzo di merda rovini il nostro appuntamento” mormora Harry dopo un po’.

“Non l’ha fatto” mente Louis. “Lo giuro. Stasera è stato perfetto. Adorabile. Grazie per la cena.”

“Mi spiace che sia stato così disgustoso, con te” protesta Harry.

“Non lo è stato” ribatte Louis, in tono sommesso. “Tutto quello che ha detto è vero. Ero più grasso quando ero con lui, e ora sono disgustoso, e sono uno con la mente fottuta.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per—”

“Non puoi dirmi che non ci sia stata una singola volta in cui tu non abbia desiderato che io fossi normale” borbotta Louis. “Che non fossi così… emotivamente… compromesso. Meriti qualcuno che possa dirti che ti ama e che possa renderti felice e a cui tu non debba fare da infermiere.”

“Louis, ascoltami” lo richiama Harry, gentilmente, scostandosi e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Io merito te. Io voglio te. Giuro su Dio che, non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà, riuscirò a convincerti e a farti credere che tu meriti me. E cazzo, Louis, tu mi rendi la persona più felice sulla faccia della Terra.”

Louis sospira, ma tiene per sé le proteste. “Non dovevamo andare a vedere un film?” chiede piano, invece.

Harry si acciglia appena, poi annuisce.

“Sì, questo era il piano, ma ho pensato che forse avresti preferito tornare a casa e guardarne uno qui? Potrei farti un massaggio?”

Louis fa una smorfia al pensiero delle mani di Harry sul suo corpo in quel momento, quando si sente così gonfio ed enorme e disgustoso. Apprezza però quanto Harry lo conosca bene, perché il pensiero di restare seduto in un cinema per un paio d’ore, non è dei più allettanti.

“Grazie, Harry” dice, passandogli le mani tra i ricci.

Salgono nell’appartamento e Louis è grato che Zayn e Liam siano già nelle loro stanze. Racconterà loro di Mitchell l’indomani. Prendono un DVD dallo scaffale, ma Louis non fa nemmeno caso a quello che sceglie Harry. Si lavano i denti e poi vanno nella sua stanza.

Louis è grato quando Harry non dice nulla riguardo alla sua decisione di cambiarsi nell’armadio. Esce con addosso il pigiama e trova il fidanzato in boxer. Si concede di bloccare quell’immagine nella memoria: Harry che si gratta i fianchi pigramente, i capelli scompigliati dalla maglietta che ha tolto, sempre perfetto e favoloso, baciato dalla pallida luce della luna che filtra dalla finestra. Poi si ritrova a chiedersi perché sia con lui, e deve guardare altrove.

Il film che ha scelto fa da sottofondo, mentre Harry tiene le coperte scostate perché Louis si possa sistemare. Lo attira immediatamente a sé e non protesta quando Louis nasconde il volto nel suo petto, invece di voltarsi a guardare il film. Per lui è sempre più difficile mostrarsi nudo davanti a Harry; lo è stato all’inizio, prima che venisse a sapere, e lo è stato ancora di più dopo, perché le cose sono diventate tese tra loro. Ora, però, Louis sta per giungere al punto in cui non riesce più a sopportarlo.

Fanno la doccia la mattina successiva, e le mani di Harry e le sue labbra sono così gentili, quando si posano sul suo corpo; i suoi occhi sono dolci e non lo giudicano, ma Louis si ritrova a combattere costantemente con il bisogno di scostarsi e coprirsi. Non lo farebbe mai, però, perché sa che ferirebbe tanto Harry; è una costante battaglia di rinunce.

Si sente rivoltante. Riesce a percepire la pancia crescere durante il giorno ed è dura e ferma, e non importa quanto cerchi di tirarla dentro perché continua a mostrarsi. Il cibo impiega troppo tempo a muoversi. Harry dice che è perché la digestione è rallentata troppo, ma non cambia il fatto che Louis si senta costantemente pieno. Sta immagazzinando acqua come un pazzo e si sente disgustoso.

“Cos’hai detto a Mitchell?” chiede piano, mentre il respiro di Harry gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli.

Il minore resta in silenzio per un attimo, le dita che si muovono lente contro la sua schiena.

“Gli ho detto essere abbastanza patetico, se non è riuscito a capire che tu sei stata la cosa più bella che potesse mai essergli capitata, ma che ha buttato all’aria la sua opportunità e ora tu sei la cosa più bella che sia mai capitata a me” risponde in tono sommesso. “Quindi non gli avrei permesso di mancarti di rispetto in quel modo e che avremmo potuto risolverla fuori, oppure lui avrebbe potuto continuare a camminare e badare ai suoi modi nel caso sfortunato in cui avessimo il dispiacere di incontrarlo di nuovo.”

Louis resta in silenzio, un silenzio sorpreso, ricordando l’ultima occhiata che Mitchell gli ha rivolto prima di andarsene. È troppo fuori dalle corde di Harry. Il suo gentile, caldo, dolce e amorevole Harry. Non si è mai sentito così completamente protetto, non come quando lo ha difeso. Harry sapeva fin da prima che Louis le registrasse, che quelle parole l’avevano ferito, che avrebbe dovuto rispondere all’attacco e fermarlo; e quando la minaccia non se n’era andata, si era esposto ancora di più, senza un attimo di esitazione, e si era preso cura del problema. Era pronto a combattere fisicamente, solo per proteggere i sentimenti di Louis.

“Da dov’è uscito” domanda, suonando leggermente sorpreso e ammirato.

“Sono protettivo quando si tratta delle persone che amo” risponde semplicemente Harry.

Louis vorrebbe davvero poter essere migliore per lui, essere abbastanza. Ma allo stesso tempo, il prospetto lo terrorizza completamente. Non è sicuro di quale sia la cosa che più lo spaventa, se mettere su peso e apparire disgustoso, o il fatto che stia perdendo il controllo sull’ultima cosa nella sua vita che potrebbe cambiare. Sta perdendo il controllo su quel bellissimo ragazzo le cui braccia sono gentili attorno a sé. Lo spaventa così tanto perché sembra che più si preoccupi di Harry, più cerchi di essere migliore per Harry, più finisce per odiarsi.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Stai bene?” domanda Harry dolcemente, mentre sono tra la macchina di Liam e il suo pick-up.

“Sì.” risponde Louis, sommessamente. “Ci vediamo stasera?”

“Louis puoi dirmi cosa succede? Posso dire che tu sia… spento. Forse dovrei saltare il gruppo di studio…”

“No.” Il maggiore scuote il capo. “Sto bene. Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Harry si acciglia e il suo pollice si solleva per carezzare delicatamente lo zigomo di Louis.

“Sei stato silenzioso tutto il giorno…”

“Harry” sospira “sono solo stanco. Andrò a casa e farò un pisolino. Ci vediamo stasera.”

“Okay.” risponde il riccio, chiaramente riluttante. “Ti amo.”

Louis accetta quel bacio leggero che il ragazzo posa tra i suoi capelli, poi si sposta gentilmente dalle sue braccia. Entra nella macchina di Liam e si accomoda nei sedili posteriori senza guardare indietro. Liam e Zayn salutano Harry dall’abitacolo, seduti davanti. Harry guarda, con le mani infilate profondamente nelle tasche, mentre lasciano il parcheggio.

Louis chiude gli occhi e poggia la guancia contro il finestrino, mentre Liam si immette in strada.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” domanda Zayn, voltandosi in modo da poterlo guardare.

“Stanco.” risponde il castano, senza aprire gli occhi.

Il resto del viaggio passa in silenzio.

Louis non dice niente nemmeno mentre salgono le scale verso l’appartamento. Va dritto nella propria stanza e chiude la porta, prima di sdraiarsi sul suo letto. Ha passato un’altra settimana a mangiare ed Harry sta pian piano aumentando la quantità di calorie. Ha capito però che il riccio gli chiede se ha vomitato solo dopo la quarta ora, perché è la lezione subito dopo pranzo. E Louis non prova nemmeno a sgusciare fuori dalla classe perché, per quel che ne sa, Harry potrebbe essersi accordato coi ragazzi per fare i turni e controllare che rimanga in aula, oppure potrebbe farlo attraverso Hannah. Ha anche capito, però, che non lo fa mai dopo la prima ora, quindi non ha nemmeno bisogno mentire.

Forse dal momento che fanno una lunga doccia dopo colazione e spendono la mattina prima delle lezioni insieme, Harry pensa che Louis non abbia modo di vomitare, quindi il dubbio non gli sorge.

Se Louis va in bagno durante la prima ora, può rigettare almeno metà della colazione, e poi non sentirsi incredibilmente pieno quando Harry lo farà mangiare di nuovo a pranzo.

Se va in bagno durante la quinta ora, invece, riesce a rigettare metà del pranzo prima di doversi sedere e mangiare per la cena. La digestione è così lenta che il cibo è ancora nel suo stomaco, un’ora dopo. Va meglio rispetto a quando si sentiva completamente pieno per tutto il tempo, ma non è ancora abbastanza. Lui ed Harry hanno solo una quinta ora di lezione ogni secondo giorno della settimana, e anche in quei momenti solo metà del cibo esce. Ha iniziato a prendere peso, può percepirlo. Inizialmente si sentiva gonfio, ma ora il cibo si sta distribuendo nel suo corpo e lo sta riempiendo.

Si sente in colpa a vomitare ancora, ma non può farne a meno. Non può sopportare di sentirsi continuamente pieno fino all’orlo. Ha bisogno del bruciore nella sua gola, della contrazione del suo stomaco. È nervoso per i weekend, però, perché non può sgusciare via. Se Harry gli dovesse chiedere casualmente se abbia più rigettato, da quella volta con gli spaghetti, Louis si convince che

non mentirà; non riuscirebbe a farlo ancora una volta. Si sente una merda per aver tradito la sua fiducia, ma si sente una merda ventiquattro ore al giorno, quindi non è poi chissà quanto diverso.

Louis non è una brava persona.

Sembra quasi aspettare il giorno in cui Harry lo scoprirà, così lo perderà del tutto. Sa che si arrabbierebbe così tanto che se ne andrebbe. Magari sarà un sollievo perché in questo modo non dovrà più preoccuparsi di deluderlo. Magari tutti lasceranno perdere. Non importa quanto si impegni; lui non sarà mai degno di avere loro tre nella sua vita. Preferirebbe dare loro una ragione per odiarlo, così finiranno di sentirsi obbligati ad aiutarlo. Si libererebbero di lui.

Louis si costringe giù dal letto ed entra nella sua cabina armadio. Si spoglia lentamente, gettando gli abiti della giornata dentro al cesto. Si ferma davanti allo specchio, trattenendo il respiro. Si morde l’interno della guancia finché non sente il sapore del sangue, perché ha pianto davanti a quel riflesso davvero troppe volte, quella settimana, e non ha intenzione di farlo anche quel giorno. Trattiene la pancia, ma non c’è differenza. Il suo gonfiore sporge oscenamente, andando a fondersi con i suoi fianchi flaccidi. Gli spazi tra le sue costole sono pieni di carne, le sue cosce sono grasse e gelatinose, la sua faccia è così rotonda e piena. Le sue unghie scavano nel grasso della sua pancia, ma lui a malapena se ne accorge. Vorrebbe solo poterlo strappare via. Strappare via tutto il grasso, striscia per striscia. Vuole vedere le sue ossa.

È stato in modalità pilota automatico tutta la settimana. Passare attraverso le proposte e comportarsi come se andasse tutto bene, così i ragazzi ed Harry non si sarebbero preoccupati. Harry è così felice che stia diventando un po’ più veloce a mangiare ed è da tanto che non si lamenta. Ha resistito a ogni bisogno di nascondere il suo corpo dalla sua vista, perché sapeva l’avrebbe ferito, se l’avesse respinto. Spende molte notti solamente baciando ogni singola disgustosa parte di Louis, come se fossero le più belle cose mai viste. Gli fa salire la bile in gola, ma Louis si comporta come se gli piacesse. E vale la pena vedere gli occhi del riccio illuminarsi, perché è così attento nel notare che Louis sta pian piano migliorando.

Ma Louis non sta affatto migliorando. Sente di stare affogando. Ogni mattina ha bisogno di sempre più forza di volontà per trascinarsi fuori dal letto, molta di più per fingere un sorriso. E non aiuta che sapere che Harry è completamente perso per lui. Passa così tanto tempo a baciarlo, a fargli coraggio, a pomiciare, ed è fantastico. I lavori di bocca e di mano che fa sono grandiosi, e lo aiutano a ridurre un po’ della tensione che prova, lo aiutano a sentirsi meglio per qualche momento. Se non fosse che Harry raramente gli concede di prendersi cura di lui e che non hanno più fatto sesso dalla loro prima volta. Louis sa essere per il disgusto che Harry prova quando lo guarda, e non lo biasima. Anche lui è disgustato da se stesso.

Sente le lacrime bloccare la gola ed è così stanco di tutto. È stanco di sentirsi una merda tutto il tempo. È stanco di andare avanti. Vuole una pausa. Vuole respirare. Si sente intrappolato nella cornice del suo specchio, come se non fosse in grado di rifuggire il suo stesso riflesso. E anche se cerca di guardare oltre la bruttezza esteriore, quel che vede sono difetti intrecciati in profondità dentro ogni singola fibra del suo essere.

Louis soffre perché vorrebbe Harry vicino, vorrebbe che fosse con lui in quel momento, ma allo stesso tempo desidererebbe se ne andasse e non tornasse più indietro. Harry è diventato la sua morfina. Tutto quel che chiede è un sorriso, un bacio una parola per alleviare il dolore, anche se solo per un momento. Ma lui sa come sia l’astinenza, e preferirebbe che Harry se ne andasse in quel preciso istante, prima che di ritrovarsi in angolo come un tossico senza le sue siringhe. Louis sta affogando e sa che non c’è alcun vantaggio nemmeno nel tentare di nuotare.

La sua pelle è troppo tirata mentre guarda se stesso nello specchio, la sua carne è troppo pesante. Deve uscire. Si infila un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglia a maniche corte, nera e lunga, prima di indossare la propria giacca di jeans. Esce in corridoio e trova Liam e Zayn che parlano tranquillamente in cucina. Sollevano lo sguardo, quando entra; riesce a vedere la preoccupazione

nascosta dietro i loro sorrisi. Sorride a propria volta e affonda le mani nelle tasche, così che non possano vederle tremare.

“Devo fare un salto al negozio di tessuti. Avete bisogno di qualcosa, intanto che sono fuori?” mente.

“Nah, tesoro” risponde Zayn, e sembra sollevato del fatto che l’amico sembri stare bene.

“Stai attento” aggiunge Liam. “La cena sarà pronta quando tornerai indietro.”

Louis mantiene il sorriso e annuisce. “Ci vediamo tra poco.”

Infila un paio di scarpe e afferra le chiavi, prendendo un respiro profondo una volta nel pianerottolo. La prima cosa che fa una volta in macchina è comporre il numero della sua segreteria telefonica. Cambia il messaggio per far sapere che sta bene, che non c’è bisogno si preoccupino e che sarà a casa presto. Sa che i tre saranno le uniche persone a chiamarlo, ma il suo telefono sarà spento, quindi non vuole mandarli nel panico. Non appena ha fatto, lo spegne, alza il volume della musica ed esce dal parcheggio.

Guida tra le strade tortuose di Londra, concentrandosi sui vestiti colorati delle persone che camminano sul marciapiedi o sulle luci posteriori delle macchine davanti a sé. Si concentra su ogni cosa ma non sui pensieri che rimbombano nella sua testa. Non sa nemmeno dove stia andando finché non ci arriva.

La struttura coi parcheggi e i garage è davanti a sé, mentre si avvicina alla barricata. È alto quattro piani e scende di altrettanti sotto terra. È subito accanto alla stazione della metropolitana, quindi solitamente è stipato, ma il momento in cui i pendolari rientrano è passato, ed è troppo presto perché le persone vengano a parcheggiare per prendere la metropolitana e andare per pub, nonostante sia venerdì sera. Parcheggiare è gratuito dopo le quattro, così Louis preme il bottone e la barricata si solleva senza dargli la matrice per il pagamento. Il sole caldo viene tagliato fuori quando si dirige dentro la struttura e svolta. La sua auto sale lentamente girando e girando e girando, percorrendo i livelli del parcheggio. Quando arriva in cima, il livello è vuoto, salvo per qualche cestino dei rifiuti e i possibili avanzi del cantuccio di un senzatetto

È vasto e vuoto e sufficientemente alto perché il sole filtri, nonostante il tetto. Guida fino al punto più lontano del lotto, ignorando le righe dipinte sul cemento. Parcheggia direttamente nell’angolo ed esce dalla propria auto. Il muretto gli arriva giusto sopra i fianchi, il tetto è connesso al cemento da pilastri sistemati ogni sei piedi. Lo spazio tra il tetto e il muro è aperto e lascia entrare il sole.

Louis si chiede vagamente se qualcuno abbia mai pensato di buttarsi da lì. Ne dubita, perché quattro piani non sono sufficientemente alti perché si possa concludere il lavoro.

Si poggia contro il muro di cemento per un po’, le dita strette contro al davanzale. Guarda in basso la città e può vedere oltre gli isolati. Le persone affaccendate lungo le strade sotto di lui, le macchine che sfrecciano dentro la rotonda, incuranti degli altri conducenti. C’è una leggera brezza, ma ha caldo nella sua giacca di jeans, con il sole sul viso. Alla fine si porta a sedere sul davanzale, poggiando la schiena contro uno dei pilastri. Distende una gamba, lasciando che l’altra dondoli sulle strade sottostanti.

Cerca invano di tenere la mente vuota, provando a concentrarsi sul trambusto che c’è di sotto, invece che sui pensieri che gironzolano per la sua testa. Però è inutile, perché sono troppo rumorosi. Rinuncia e poggia il capo contro al pilastro, reclinandolo all’indietro. Non appena chiude gli occhi, vede la sua faccia. Ricorda com’era solita sorridergli, come se fosse perfetto. Ricorda come suonava la sua voce quando gli diceva quanto lo amasse, che era la miglior cosa che le fosse mai successa. Quando le diceva che erano loro due contro il mondo, che non avrebbe voluto cambiare nulla.

Ricorda com’era guardare nei suoi occhi e trovarvi l’amore. Ricorda com’era sentirlo nelle proprie ossa. Ricorda di aver pensato che nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto amarlo come faceva lei.

Aveva stupidamente creduto che fosse una costante. Che non sarebbe importato cos’altro sarebbe successo, perché almeno avrebbe avuto lei, che almeno lei lo avrebbe amato. E si era sbagliato.

Lei non lo amava. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi non era amore, non diceva davvero quando pronunciava quelle tre parole. E se lei non lo pensava davvero, come potrebbe farlo Liam, come potrebbe farlo Zayn, come potrebbe farlo Harry? Non possono. Non lo fanno. Non sa se l’amore esista davvero, ma se così fosse, lui è sicuro al centonovanta percento di non meritarlo. Non è mai stato abbastanza, perché è sbagliato al livello base, nelle fondamenta. È fottuto in un modo irreparabile. E non l’ha mai realizzato finché lei non gliel’ha detto.

Ora non sarà più in grado di dimenticare. Non sarà più in grado di fingere che vada tutto bene, che sia normale, che sia degno. È inciso in ogni fibra del suo essere, potrebbe anche essere stampato sulla sua fronte a questo punto. Lui è fottuto, è sbagliato ed è la definizione di disprezzabile. Non importa quanto sia bravo nell’ambito del design, non importa quanto cerchi di essere una brava persona, non importa quanto dimagrisca, lui non sarà mai degno, non sarà mai tutto.

Non sarà mai abbastanza per Harry, perché lui è la miglior persona che abbia mai incontrato. Harry merita la perfezione e lui è la cosa più lontana da essa che cammina sulla faccia della Terra. E sa che il riccio sta cercando di farlo stare meglio, più in salute, di renderlo più felice, ma non sarà mai nessuna di queste cose. Harry non immagina neanche che l’imperfezione sia impressa nel suo DNA.

Louis non si rende nemmeno conto che le sue dita hanno inconsciamente preso a pizzicare contro al grasso del suo stomaco, massaggiando e rilasciando l’eccesso. Ogni giorno cerca di essere migliore per Harry, ma finisce per essere peggiore. Ha disperatamente cercato di essere abbastanza almeno esteriormente, curando il proprio aspetto così che i suoi difetti dannosi non fossero così evidenti. Magari se fosse stato ancora più magro, magari se avesse avuto un aspetto migliore, sarebbe stato passabile. Sarebbe stato in grado di accettarsi, di odiarsi un po’ meno; ma questo è peggio.

Odia se stesso ogni giorno di più, con ogni singolo grammo di grasso che può vedere e che guadagna. Avrà dei lividi lasciati dalle proprie mani, più tardi, ma non realizza nemmeno di starsi facendo del male fisico perché tutto quel sente sono gli squarci dentro di sé. Non si accorge del tempo che passa, del sole che si sposta nel cielo. Non si muove, anche se il suo sedere è freddo contro al cemento e la sua schiena duole contro i pilastri. Registra distrattamente che ha saltato la cena, che i ragazzi saranno preoccupati, ma semplicemente non riesce. Questa dimensione mentale gli è familiare: la bolla di odio che prova verso se stesso è dove Louis è più abituato a trovarsi. Tutto il resto sembra una recita, ma questo, essere solo per ricordare a se stesso quanto sia rivoltante, è familiare. È familiare e meritato.

Non si riscuote finché non sente il rumore del motore di una macchina, finché i fanali non entrano nel suo campo visivo sopra la rampa e sul piano del parcheggio. Louis solleva le ginocchia al petto in un gesto protettivo, guardando mentre l’auto si avvicina. Si sistema accanto alla propria e il motore silenzia. Liam scende lentamente ed è solo. Louis non si rende conto di stare piangendo finché la propria mano non si solleva per cercare di asciugare le lacrime che corrono lungo le guance prima che Liam possa vederle. Ma i suoi occhi si gonfiano orribilmente quando piange, e sa che l’amico lo sa bene.

Liam estrae il cellullare, sempre restando accanto al mezzo; i suoi occhi su Louis. “Sì, l’ho trovato” dice. “Lo riporto a casa, di’ a Harry di rilassarsi.”

Louis si fa piccolo piccolo perché lo ha ferito di nuovo. Riesce vedere il dolore sul volto di Liam anche da quella distanza, e sa di aver ferito anche Zayn. Liam gli si avvicina come se fosse una sorta di animale selvatico pronto a scappare e Louis non si sente tanto diverso. Nessuno dei due dice niente mentre l’altro muove ancora un passo; le sue mani si chiudono gentilmente attorno

alle caviglie di Louis, il quale gli permette di abbassargli le gambe, così che sia seduto sulla sporgenza.

Senza una parola, Liam si porta tra le sue cosce e circonda la sua schiena con le proprie mani. Normalmente Louis si sarebbe ritratto perché nessuno tranne Harry ha il permesso di toccare i suoi punti più soffici, ma non ne ha la forza. Liam nasconde il viso contro il suo collo e lo stringe così forte che a malapena gli permette di respirare. E lo fa stare bene. Louis porta le proprie braccia attorno alle spalle larghe di Liam e il calore si infiltra immediatamente nella sua carne fredda. La mano dell’amico si solleva per poggiarsi sulla sua nuca, stringendolo ancor di più, impossibilmente vicino.

“Come mi hai trovato?” domanda Louis, con la voce attutita contro le spalle di Liam che sospira.

“Sei già venuto qui, in passato” risponde semplicemente.

La mente di Louis torna a quella notte ed è come una coltellata nel petto. I sentimenti lo invadono davvero velocemente. Aveva trovato quel posto quella notte, in un momento di disperazione. Stava guidando senza una meta precisa, stava cercando una fuga che l’alcol, le droghe e il sesso senza significato non riuscivano più a procurargli. Era salito su quella stessa sporgenza, mentre la pioggia cadeva e le luci della città brillavano flebilmente. Quella era stata la notte in cui aveva realizzato cosa significasse essere morti dentro. Liam lo aveva trovato anche quella notte. Però, come aveva fatto, tra tutti i posti in cui sarebbe potuto andare, Louis ancora non lo sa.

“È tranquillo qui sopra” ribatte.

Liam concorda con un mormorio, poi si scosta leggermente dall’abbraccio. “Sapevo che sarebbe successo” dichiara dolcemente.

“Cosa?” domanda Louis, accigliandosi e tirando su col naso.

“Immaginavo che fossi sul punto di un, uhm… di un leggero crollo nervoso.” Non c’è critica nel tono di voce di Liam, mentre le sue mani passano tra i capelli dell’amico.

“Cosa intendi?” domanda Louis, con voce soffocata.

“Stava filando tutto troppo liscio questa settimana. Ma l’ho visto nei tuoi occhi” spiega, tranquillamente. “Non ti sei lamentato una sola volta riguardo al cibo. E stai ancora vomitando.”

E non è una domanda. Il respiro di Louis si blocca in gola, i suoi occhi si affrettano a sottrarsi al suo sguardo. Vuole mentire, negare, lasciargli credere che stia meglio. Se non fosse per il fatto che sia Liam e, anche se mentisse, egli saprebbe già la verità. Sospira e stringe le spalle. Liam annuisce e sospira a propria volta, le sue mani che si muovono sulla schiena di Louis.

“Quando?” domanda.

“Prima e ultima ora” borbotta Louis. “Ma non esce tanto, comunque.”

Liam mugugna qualcosa e annuisce di nuovo. “Non ho intenzione di continuare a lasciarti fare, lo sai, vero?”

“Ti prego, non dirlo a Zayn o ad Harry. Per favore” lo prega Louis, incontrando finalmente il suo sguardo. “Per favore.”

Liam annuisce. “Non lo farò, ma tu devi promettermi che smetterai.”

“È difficile, Li” geme Louis. “E sto ancora prendendo peso, sto ancora mangiando. È solo—Mi sento sempre così pieno e poi devo mangiare di nuovo. È che—”

“Lo so che è difficile, ma devi smetterla. Giuro su Dio, Louis, che infilerò giù per il tuo naso un tubo per farti mangiare. E sai che posso farlo” dice Liam.

In qualche modo, nonostante le sue parole, la sua voce è dolce, affettuosa. Louis rabbrividisce e Liam manda via il freddo poggiando il palmo contro alla sua schiena. È decisamente fottuto, ora. Ha bisogno di vomitare. Non è nemmeno sicuro se abbia ancora bisogno della leggerezza che causa nel suo stomaco. Magari ora ha bisogno del bruciore, del dolore, della sofferenza. Ha bisogno dei graffi delle unghie contro la parete della gola, le contorsioni del suo stomaco, di focalizzarsi sul dolore del suo corpo invece di lasciare che infesti la sua mente.

“Liam—”

“Promettimelo, Louis. Fino alla morte” insiste l’altro.

I pensieri di Louis tornando ai tempi più semplici. Quando lui e Liam erano bambini spensierati con cicatrici alle ginocchia e denti mancanti. Quando facevano promesse riguardo a cose stupide e giuravano di mantenerle finché entrambi non fossero morti e sepolti, venti metri sotto terra. Crescendo, queste promesse hanno cominciato a diventare più serie, a significare di più, e le utilizzavano solo quando era veramente importante. Nessuno di loro ne aveva mai rotta una. Nessuno di loro si era mai rifiutato di farne una. Louis non poteva farlo.

“Lo prometto. Fino alla morte” soffia infine.

Liam si sposta e cerca i suoi occhi. Le sue dita passano attraverso le ombre sotto le ciglia e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano per imitare quelle di Louis. Lascia uscire un sospiro di sollievo e annuisce. Louis spera solo di riuscire a mantenerla, perché Liam non lo perdonerebbe mai in caso contrario. Restano in silenzio per lungo tempo, i palmi di Liam che ancora gli accarezzano le guance.

“Non hai mai rotto una promessa fatta a me, prima d’ora” dice, finalmente.

Louis si acciglia, ma annuisce. “Lo so. Nemmeno tu l’hai mai fatto.”

“Ti ricordi quella volta, al lago?” domanda Liam.

Louis annuisce perché è ovvio che lo ricordi. “Quanti anni avevamo? Dodici? Tredici?”

“Dodici. E tu mi hai trascinato su per quella collina, fino in cima alla scogliera.”

Louis si concede una lunga risata e annuisce. “Ancora non riesco a credere che abbiamo saltato.”

Lo ricorda perfettamente: in piedi accanto a Liam, entrambi in costume da bagno, col sole che picchiava contro le loro schiene. Le cose erano magnificamente semplici, allora. Le loro più grandi preoccupazioni erano le imminenti partite di calcio e chi avesse le scarpe più alla moda. Ricorda che aveva guardato giù all’acqua verdeazzurra, diversi metri più in basso, mentre restavano in equilibrio sulla roccia. Ricorda la paura negli occhi di Liam e l’entusiasmo nervoso che scorreva nelle sue vene.

“Non c’era alcun dubbio riguardo al fatto che pensavo saremmo morti. Lo sapevo. Stavo dicendo le mie ultime preghiere” gli confida Liam, serio.

“Perché hai saltato con me, allora?” chiede Louis, con un sorriso nostalgico.

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo, come se la risposta fosse ovvia. “Perché sapevo che l’avresti fatto, a prescindere dal fatto che avessi o meno saltato con te. E mi avevi giurato fino alla morte che sarebbe andato tutto bene.”

“Ma tu non mi hai creduto, eri sicuro che saremmo morti.”

Liam annuisce.

“Sì, ne ero completamente sicuro, ma non volevo morissi da solo.”

Lo dice con semplicità, come se fosse la decisione più facile da prendere. Il respiro di Louis si mozza in gola. Cerca gli occhi di Liam, mentre le parole risuonano nella sua mente. Avevano dodici anni, erano giovani e stupidi, ma è chiaro che gli occhi di Liam intendevano ogni singola parola. Louis non sa cosa farsene.

“Li—”

“Non questa volta, però, Louis” aggiunge, all’improvviso.

“Cosa?”

“Non ti terrò la mano e non salterò giù dalla scogliera con te, non questa volta. Non lascerò che ti butti da solo. All’epoca sapevi cosa fosse meglio per me. Sapevi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che saremmo stati bene e che non avrei mai dimenticato come ci si sente a volare. Ora, però, sono io che so cos’è meglio per te, e sono fottutamente sicuro che non sia affamarti fino alla morte perché ti stai incolpando per qualcosa che non puoi cambiare. Quindi, se dovessi piantarti,

metaforicamente parlando, al terreno per impedirti di saltare da quella scogliera, allora questa volta lo farò. Starai meglio.”

Louis non sa come rispondere, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da Liam. Sono gli stessi occhi grandi che aveva incrociato per primi il primo giorno di scuola. La stessa bontà che rende quel marrone soffice e caldo. Le sue sopracciglia sono leggermente inarcate e quasi unite nel mezzo, mentre guarda Louis con aria implorante. Annuisce perché non sa che altro fare, ma stare meglio non è un’opzione per lui. Non importa quanto peso metterà su, perché continuerà a essere difettoso.

“Andiamo a casa, ora, prima che i capelli di Harry diventino grigi per la preoccupazione” conclude Liam gentilmente, asciugando le lacrime rimaste sulle guance di Louis.

“Non lo hai chiamato mentre era al gruppo di studio, vero?” domanda velocemente.

“No, sapevo che non avresti voluto lo facessimo, ma è andato nel panico quando è arrivato in appartamento e abbiamo dovuto dirgli che eri sparito da due ore e che il tuo telefono era spento.”

“Ho cambiato il mio messaggio in segreteria così non vi sareste preoccupati” mormora Louis, timidamente.

“Molto gentile da parte tua, ha calmato tutte le preoccupazioni” ribatte Liam, sarcastico.

“Scusami” sospira Louis.

“So che sono stato un pezzo di merda, ultimamente, e che dico sempre la cosa sbagliata, ma sai che per te farei qualsiasi cosa, Louis. Se hai bisogno di andare via puoi dirmelo. In questo modo non devo vedere Harry preoccuparsi a morte. Zayn ed io sappiamo che ogni tanto hai solo bisogno di andartene per un po’, ma Harry no” gli fa notare con gentilezza.

“Per favore, puoi non dirgli che ero giù di morale?” chiede Louis.

“Sa che eri giù di morale, è arrivato a casa mentre io e Zayn stavamo discutendo su chi dei due dovesse venire a cercarti” spiega lentamente.

“Lo so, ma… Fingi che fossi annoiato per via dello studio e che sia uscito per fare un giro o qualcosa. Per piacere… Penserà che ero sul punto di fuggire via…” insiste Louis, implorante.

“Tu stavi scappando” contesta Liam.

“Non ha bisogno di saperlo” piagnucola Louis. “Solo reggimi il gioco, come se tu e Zayn vi foste preoccupati troppo o qualcosa di simile. Per favore… Fate— fate come se stessi bene.”

“Zayn saprebbe che non stai bene.”

“Sai che se arrivassimo a casa e ci ridessimo sopra, Zayn ci darebbe corda. Puoi spiegarglielo più tardi. Non voglio allarmare Harry, pensa che io stia facendo un buon lavoro” e non importa se suoni come la supplica di un disperato. “Per favore, Li.”

Liam si acciglia, ma Louis sa di aver vinto. “Promettimi che me lo dirai, la prossima volta che sentirai il bisogno di assentarti per un po’.”

“Lo prometto.” Louis annuisce velocemente.

“Bene, ma se non se la beve, non è colpa mia.”

Louis annuisce di nuovo. “Se la berrà.”

“Sì, lo farà” sospira Liam. “Sai che è completamente perso per te, vero?”

“Non dirlo” protesta Louis.

“È vero, Louis” risponde, tranquillamente.

Louis scuote il capo e abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio grembo. Liam si limita a sospirare e prendergli le mani. Lo aiuta a scendere dalla sporgenza nel muro e lo avvicina a sé per abbracciarlo. Il ragazzo scivola in esso; la schiena duole per essere rimasta contro al cemento così a lungo e Liam lascia un bacio tra i suoi capelli.

“Ti voglio bene, Lou” dice sommessamente.

“Ti voglio bene anche io” mormora Louis.

“Niente deviazioni mentre torniamo a casa” lo avvisa, in tono severo.

“Ti seguirò.”

Liam si ritrae e annuisce, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Tiene aperta la portiera della macchina di Louis ed egli si sistema al posto del conducente. Aspetta che Liam faccia strada mentre Runaway risuona attraverso le casse, affogando le ultime rimanenze dei suoi pensieri. Sa che Harry cambierebbe canzone immediatamente, se fosse in macchina, ma non riesce ad ascoltare la sua playlist in quel momento; si sente abbastanza in colpa per averlo fatto preoccupare.

Segue Liam a casa, e parcheggia al suo fianco una volta giunti nei pressi dell’edificio. Liam lo aspetta; mentre salgono le scale, un suo braccio è poggiato attorno alle sue spalle. Indossa un sorriso e Louis fa lo stesso, poco prima di aprire la porta. Harry salta in piedi da dov’era seduto al tavolo della cucina con Zayn. Louis a malapena riesce a vedere Liam che lancia al mulatto un’occhiata di intesa, prima che la propria faccia venga schiacciata contro il petto di Harry.

Lo stringe a propria volta e forza una risata. “Amore, va tutto bene” si affretta a comunicare.

“Penso che siamo andati nel panico per niente” aggiunge Liam. “Si è solo annoiato mentre studiava ed è uscito per fare un giro.”

Harry si ritrae con un’ombra di preoccupazione negli occhi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Cosa? Dove sei andato?”

Louis scuote le spalle “Sono andato a fare una passeggiata. Mi annoiavo a casa, senza di te.”

“Pensavamo fossi giù di corda” ribatte Zayn, e Louis sa che Liam ha già provveduto a convincerlo a reggere il gioco.

Si acciglia con aria innocente. “No, perché avrei dovuto esserlo?” domanda, fingendo sconcerto. “Ho cambiato anche il messaggio in segreteria perché così avreste saputo che stavo bene.”

“Sì, ma—” Harry emette un grugnito. “Pensavo che fosse… Quando dici che stai bene e in realtà non è così.”

Louis scuote il capo e stringe gentilmente i fianchi del riccio. “Se qualcosa non andasse te lo direi” lo rassicura, gentilmente. “Mi dispiace tanto, non volevo farti preoccupare. Ho spento il telefono perché stavo cercando di lavorare all’idea per il mio progetto finale e avevo bisogno di concentrarmi. Mi dispiace.”

Harry è ancora accigliato, i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Louis. “Ero preoccupato” dice piano.

“Mi dispiace, Haz. È stata probabilmente colpa mia” interviene Zayn. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo; ogni tanto spegne il telefono ed esce a fare una passeggiata. Ero preoccupato, visto tutto quello che è successo ultimamente, ma non avrei dovuto.”

Harry si acciglia di nuovo, guardando oltre le spalle, poi torna a guardare Louis. “Quindi stai bene?”

Il maggiore sorride e annuisce. “Sì, tesoro. Lo prometto. Sono davvero dispiaciuto per averti fatto preoccupare. Non lo farò di nuovo. Ho solo perso la concezione del tempo.”

“Non preoccuparti Harry, ci siamo allarmati per niente. Stava alla grande, quando l’ho trovato” aggiunge Liam

Louis si sente una merda per le bugie che sta raccontando al riccio, ma ne vale la pena, soprattutto quando la linea delle sopracciglia si distende e lui gli rivolge un sorriso esitante. Forza un sorriso in risposta e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere le sue labbra. Le braccia di Harry si avvolgono attorno alla sua vita, mentre approfondisce il bacio con una disperazione che chiarisce quanto fosse preoccupato. Louis è una persona orribile.

“Devi ancora cenare” gli ricorda poi Zayn, una volta che i due si sono separati.

Louis sa che quello è il suo modo indiretto per rimproverarlo e fargli capire quanto in realtà si sia preoccupato. Annuisce velocemente senza alcuna protesta e si scusa di nuovo per aver saltato la cena. Durante tutto il pasto, i tre lanciano a Louis occhiate preoccupate, ognuno di loro per ragioni diverse: Liam perché sa che per Louis non è così facile come lo fa apparire ultimamente, mangiare. Zayn perché ancora non gli è stato spiegato niente e sa che stanno mentendo ad Harry. Harry

perché si preoccupa sempre per lui, e Louis si chiede se il suo istinto, magari, gli stia dicendo che qualcosa non è veramente a posto come dovrebbe essere.

È grato a Liam e Zayn, comunque, perché si comportano normalmente, e finalmente Harry si rilassa. Le sue mani non lasciano la sua coscia, sotto il tavolo, ma egli non si ritrae. Dopo cena vanno tutti in salotto e Louis si accoccola tra le braccia del riccio, il quale lo porta più vicino a sé e gli bacia più volte i capelli. Il senso di colpa pesa nelle sue viscere, e desidererebbe poterlo vomitare quasi quanto desidererebbe poter rigettare il pollo che ha appena mangiato.

Dopo aver guardato un film, Liam e Zayn chiamano la loro buonanotte e Louis spera che vedano quanto è grato loro solo guardandolo negli occhi. Quando sono soli in salotto, Harry si distende e culla Louis contro il suo petto. Egli cerca di non sentirsi troppo a disagio sdraiato su di lui, ma tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è la difficoltà del riccio a respirare sotto il suo peso.

“Mi hai spaventato” esordisce con calma, dopo un po’. “Pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato”

Louis sospira e scuote il capo. “No, amore, te lo giuro. Mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti.”

“Sai, se mai dovessi aver bisogno di una pausa da me—”

Il respiro di Louis muore nei polmoni. “Tu hai… Tu hai bisogno di una pausa da me?” domanda, perché tutto quello che sente nell’affermazione di Harry è che forse sia lui quello che ha bisogno di spazio.

“No!” risponde immediatamente. “Cielo, Louis, no. È solo—Stavo solo dicendo che ti ho visto giù di corda, oggi, e poi semplicemente te ne sei andato. Ho pensato—Ero sicuro che fosse per qualcosa che ho fatto.”

Louis si acciglia, le mani attorno alle guance di Harry. “Ero davvero stanco, dopo scuola. Ho fatto un pisolino e sono uscito per una passeggiata. Non è stato per qualcosa che hai fatto tu. Ti giuro che stavo bene.”

“Okay” sussurra il riccio, dopo un lungo sospiro. “Ti amo così tanto.”

Louis sorride, sperando che Harry riesca a non vedere il senso di colpa nei suoi occhi. Non sa cosa dire, perciò si sposta in avanti e preme le proprie labbra contro le sue. Il minore mugugna contro di esse, la mano che sale dietro la nuca del più grande. Spinge le proprie labbra contro le gemelle, premendo delicatamente e schiudendole con facilità. Le loro bocche umide si aprono le une contro le altre, prima che Louis infili la propria lingua tra le labbra di Harry, il quale geme nella sua bocca; le mani scivolano in basso per afferrare il suo sedere.

Louis spinge i propri fianchi più avanti che può, allineandoli a quelli di Harry. Quest’ultimo lascia sfuggire un gemito sommesso senza staccare le loro labbra. Il maggiore squittisce quando Harry si alza dal divano con facilità, le proprie mani a sorreggerlo. Istintivamente allaccia le gambe alla sua vita, anche se sente il panico assalirlo, per essere stato preso in braccio. Non protesta, però, perché Harry è già a metà stanza, diretto verso il corridoio.

Quando arrivano in camera di Louis, Harry chiude la porta alle loro spalle, reggendolo con una sola mano. Le labbra di Louis lavorano dolcemente sul collo di Harry per distrarre se stesso dal pensiero di quanto si senta obeso tra quelle braccia, mentre egli lo distende gentilmente sul letto, poi spegne la luce perché sa che Louis non riesce a sopportare quando è accesa. Le sue grandi mani scivolano sotto la sua maglia e Louis cerca di mantenere la propria espressione neutrale, mentre l’altro la sfila delicatamente, lasciandolo nudo ed esposto sul letto.

Le mani di Louis vanno a coprire la propria pancia, ma Harry le solleva sulla sua testa, distendendo le braccia sotto al cuscino. Potrebbe abbassarle facilmente e quando vuole non appena Harry le lascia andare, ma non lo fa. Rabbrividisce quando le labbra del riccio si posano delicatamente sul rigonfiamento del suo stomaco. Si spostano delicatamente attorno al suo ombelico e nella mente di Louis è una tortura; eppure la soffice pressione dei baci sta lavorando per il suo corpo, non per

la mente. Appena il dito di Harry si posa con delicatezza lungo i suoi fianchi, il cervello si allarma e gli ricorda il grasso, ma i suoi fianchi si muovono, sollevandosi e inseguendo il contatto.

Harry lavora contro al cordone dei pantaloni della sua tuta, prima di abbassarli lentamente lungo le cosce. Louis vorrebbe nascondersi sotto le coperte, ma non si muove mentre il riccio sfila gentilmente i boxer. Giace nudo sul letto, le sue mani strette sotto al cuscino, sopra al suo capo, e le sue gambe aperte ai lati di Harry, in mezzo alle quali è inginocchiato. Si sente vulnerabile e disgustoso, e ha bisogno di ogni singolo briciolo di autocontrollo per non sottrarsi a lui. I suoi occhi sono teneri, comunque, così infinitamente teneri. Non si è ancora abituato a quello sguardo.

“Sei così bello” sussurra Harry, abbassando il mento e dandogli piccoli baci sul petto. “Ti prego, non lasciarmi mai.”

Louis trattiene il respiro ed mantiene le labbra fermamente strette l’una all’altra per restare in silenzio. La lingua del riccio lecca delicatamente dietro l’orecchio, e lui geme. Le sue dita si stringono attorno ai ricci di Harry, mentre sente il calore spandersi nel suo basso ventre. Le mani del minore scivolano in basso per carezzare gentilmente il membro nudo di Louis, portandolo facilmente all’erezione. I fianchi cercano frizione, mentre geme silenziosamente contro la guancia di Harry.

“Sei così perfetto, per me” mormora Harry, i suoi denti a mordicchiare la clavicola di Louis. “Ti amo così tanto.”

Il cervello di Louis sa che sono tutte bugie, sa quanto in realtà sia ripugnante, ma il suo corpo lo tradisce, perché le sue parole risuonano nelle vene, accrescendo il calore che si irradia attraverso di lui. Ogni bugia sussurrata, ogni “sei bellissimo”, ogni “ti amo”, servono solo a preparare Louis finché non piagnucola e non si struscia attorno al palmo di Harry,

“Harry” ansima, sommessamente, quando il riccio sfiora la punta del suo membro con un dito.

“Così carino” sussurra l’altro. “Così bello.”

Harry bacia Louis a lungo e con passione, e Louis geme quando si allontana. Harry lascia una scia di baci lungo la sua pelle e Louis ansima quando il suo sesso viene avvolto dal calore e dall’umidità della bocca del minore. Le guance si infossano mentre succhia, e Louis geme, cerca di non spingere contro la sua gola. La bocca manda ondate di calore che si infrangono ovunque nel corpo di Louis e tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è: HarryHarryHarryHarry-Fanculo-HarryHarryHarryHarry. E poi Harry mugugna mentre lavora attorno al membro di Louis e quest’ultimo lascia uscire un gemito strozzato come avvertimento, ma il riccio si limita a ingoiare più a fondo. La mano si sposta sulla piega dell’inguine, proprio vicino alle ossa pelviche e alle giunture dei fianchi, e la pressione delle dita in quei posti ridicolmente sensibili lo manda istantaneamente in Paradiso. Viene con forza dentro la bocca di Harry con un gemito soffocato, ed egli ingoia fino all’ultima goccia, la sua bocca delicata attorno a Louis.

Dopo, Louis si distende stordito e indolenzito, Harry si toglie il proprio maglione largo e lo infila addosso lui. È enorme, infatti egli deve arrotolare le maniche, ma profuma di Harry. Quando il riccio è rimasto in boxer, si sistema sotto le coperte e prende Louis tra le proprie braccia. Restano lì, sdraiati, per lungo tempo, finché i pensieri di Louis non tornano in linea, e finalmente pensa ad Harry.

“Permettimi di prendermi cura di te” lo implora, mentre la mano scivola dentro i boxer.

Harry è quasi completamente ammosciato, però. “Sto bene” ribatte gentilmente, dando a Louis un bacio. “E tu devi essere stanco, quindi riposati.”

Louis non dice una parola, mentre la vergogna si fa strada nelle sue vene. Il suo fidanzato è talmente disgustato da lui che non gli permette nemmeno di toccarlo. Harry è talmente stanco di lui che preferirebbe dormisse. Si prende cura di lui perché è dolce e gentile, e vuole farlo sentire bene, ma è talmente ripugnato da non volere niente in cambio. Louis lascia che Harry lo avvicini di più e gli baci i capelli, ma tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è a quanto patetico sia, a quanto Harry meriti di meglio.

~

Inizialmente Louis non è sicuro di cosa sia stato a svegliarlo, perciò resta sdraiato nell’oscurità, sentendo le braccia di Harry attorno a sé. Per un attimo, pensa che si siano addormentati sul telecomando della televisione, e che questo ora prema contro la sua schiena. Poi realizza che una delle cosce di Harry è tra le proprie, e quel che preme contro la sua schiena potrebbe non essere un telecomando. Si irrigidisce, sentendo Harry spostarsi leggermente dietro di sé. Sì, decisamente non è il telecomando. Il riccio si lascia sfuggire un gemito sommesso, e Louis volta il collo per vedere oltre le proprie spalle. I suoi occhi sono completamente chiusi e la sua bocca è leggermente aperta.

Le guance di Louis si imporporano quando Harry geme di nuovo. Le sue braccia strette attorno a lui e i suoi fianchi che si muovono il giusto per colpirlo di nuovo. È completamente addormentato e duro come una roccia. Il cuore di Louis perde un battito perché ora sa per certo che la ragione per cui non vuole che gli procuri piacere non è perché manca l’eccitazione. Chiaramente Harry lo è abbastanza da fare un sogno erotico. Questo significa che è semplicemente stufo di Louis al punto che non vuole che si prenda cura di lui. Il riccio geme di nuovo, i suoi fianchi si muovono ancora e questo genera un nodo nel suo petto.

Lentamente e tremando, si districa dalla presa di Harry. Scivola fino all’angolo più lontano del materasso, perché non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe fare, di come comportarsi.

Le sopracciglia del riccio si aggottano quando egli si allontana dal suo abbraccio, e immediatamente si volta sullo stomaco. Louis guarda i suoi fianchi ruotare contro al materasso, il suo membro cercare una frizione nel sonno. Deglutisce per cercare di ricacciare il nodo alla gola, quando Harry geme di nuovo. Si odia per essere così sensibile alla vista di quel ragazzo che si struscia delicatamente contro le lenzuola. I suoi gemiti sommessi arrivano dritti dritti al proprio inguine, ma allo stesso tempo fa davvero male, perché i suoi gemiti non sono per Louis.

Muore dalla voglia di sapere cosa stia sognando, anche se è consapevole lo ucciderebbe scoprire di non essere in quel sogno. Guarda per un istante le sue grandi mani chiuse attorno al cuscino, il suo sedere stringersi mentre respira pesantemente. Louis non è all’altezza. Non vuole svegliarlo perché non vuole vedere l’imbarazzo sul suo viso. E sa che sarebbe davvero imbarazzante, perché entrambi sono consci del fatto che Harry non stia sognando Louis, e non vuole nemmeno che egli si senta in dovere di dargli spiegazioni. Louis non può biasimarlo per questo; non riesce nemmeno a guardarsi allo specchio senza essere disgustato dal proprio riflesso, quindi come potrebbe anche solo lontanamente sperare che Harry possa essere in qualche modo perso per uno come lui?

Louis si alza dal letto. Andrà da Zayn, sperando che sia troppo stanco per chiedere qualsiasi cosa. Non può restare seduto e guardare Harry fare un sogno erotico, e non può svegliarlo e affrontare l’imbarazzo. Vorrebbe piangere. Magari dovrebbe andare a dormire sul divano, in salotto, perché non vuole dover spiegare a Zayn che il suo ragazzo è così stanco di lui che deve soddisfarsi nei suoi sogni. Si vergogna di sé.

“Lou” lo chiama Harry. E Louis si immobilizza con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

Si volta lentamente, cercando di allontanare l’imbarazzo, perché ora il ragazzo si è svegliato con un’erezione e lo ha beccato mentre sta cercando di scivolare fuori dalla stanza. Quando i suoi occhi si posano sul profilo di Harry, baciato dalla pallida luce della luna, realizza che le palpebre sono ancora abbassate e il capo è contro il cuscino. Lo guarda per un secondo, mentre i fianchi si stringono contro il materasso e lui geme. È un suono soffice, ma è lungo e sommesso.

“Lou” sussurra di nuovo.

La bocca di Louis si spalanca e le sopracciglia si aggrottano confuse. Harry lascia uscire un lieve gemito; il suo respiro si fa più pesante mentre cerca ancora frizione nel sonno. La terza volta che chiama il suo nome, Louis finalmente realizza che forse il riccio lo sta sognando. Il suo cuore comincia a battere veloce, mentre guarda la bocca di Harry muoversi durante il sonno. Realizza casualmente che è quasi duro, solo a guardarlo. Ciò che lo colpisce di più è il modo in cui il suo nome risuona come un gemito bisognoso da dentro Harry, dal suo profondo.

Louis torna a letto in punta di piedi, esitante e insicuro. Si siede sul bordo e squittisce appena quando Harry struscia contro di esso ancora una volta. Il suo membro si solleva interessato, mentre la propria mano raggiunge la sua spalla. Non appena lo tocca, il ragazzo geme ancora una volta e si muove contro il materasso. Il nome di Louis esce in un sussurro roco, mentre Harry nasconde il viso contro il cuscino. Il maggiore arrossisce.

“Harry” lo chiama, e si rende conto di essere eccitato, sotto il maglione del riccio, mentre guarda i muscoli delle sue spalle flettersi. “Tesoro?”

Harry geme di nuovo, la sua mano che stringe e lascia andare il cuscino. Louis non capisce cosa stia facendo finché non si allunga, coi palmi posati sulla sua pelle arrossata. Sente i suoi bicipiti indurirsi sotto il suo tocco ed Harold gemere di nuovo.

“Harry” mormora Louis, avvicinandosi per lasciare un bacio sulle fossette tra i muscoli delle spalle. “Svegliati, amore.”

Il riccio mugola di nuovo, il suo ginocchio che si solleva contro il petto e il sedere che si irrigidisce. Le labbra di Louis premute dietro la mascella di Harry e le dita che scivolano tra le sue per spostarle dal cuscino. Non appena il più piccolo molla la presa, le sue dita si stringono attorno a quelle di Louis e il suo sedere si sposta leggermente verso l’alto. Il più grande deglutisce a fatica alla vista.

“Harry” sussurra, vicino all’orecchio.

Il respiro tremante e veloce di Harry gli fanno capire che si è finalmente svegliato. Il suo intero corpo si irrigidisce e geme di nuovo. Lentamente si volta, i suoi occhi incontrano il viso di Louis, ed egli riesce a vedere quanto la sua faccia sia rossa anche nell’oscurità della stanza, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancano. Non lascia andare la sua mano ma lo sguardo si abbassa sul proprio membro eretto e dolorante.

“Louis” piagnucola, coi fianchi che si sollevano verso l’alto. “Mi dispiace, io—”

“Cosa stavi sognando?” gli domanda, e la sua voce esce roca.

Il rossore si diffonde sul suo petto, ma i suoi fianchi stanno ancora cercando una frizione. “Te” geme Harry. “Te.”

Louis arrossisce, allora, ma le parole raggiungono direttamente il suo sesso. “Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno” lo intima. “Dimmi cosa vuoi.”

Harry non ha nemmeno bisogno di pensarci qualche secondo, prima che le parole escano dalla sua bocca. “Di te dentro di me” ansima. “Ho bisogno di te dentro di me.”

Dire che Louis è scioccato è riduttivo, ma diviene completamente duro alle parole del riccio, e non ha bisogno di sentirselo ripetere due volte. Harry sembra sofferente e assonnato, mentre il suo sedere si contorce come se stesse agonizzando per via del sonno che è pronto a coglierlo di nuovo. Si solleva e toglie il maglione di dosso a Louis, il quale non dice una parola mentre egli si allunga verso il comodino per prendere il lubrificante; Harry, però, scuote il capo quando il più grande afferra un preservativo.

“Riempimi” gli dice, e Louis pensa che quella sia la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.

La prima volta che hanno fatto sesso, Harry era stato lento, gentile e tenero e Louis non si dimenticherà mai di quella notte. Anche se il giorno dopo tutto è andato in malora, non lo dimenticherà mai perché nessuno l’ha mai trattato in quel modo, prima. Non crede nell’amore, e

decisamente non crede che Harry sia in grado di amarlo, ma può dire in tutta onestà di essere sicuro che Harry abbia fatto l’amore con lui quella notte.

Ora, però, il riccio sta implorando di avere Louis dentro di sé ed egli non pensa di desiderare qualcosa di più di quanto voglia ora come ora. Non perde tempo a infilare le dita su per l’apertura del ragazzo e gemono entrambi quando le preme contro di essa. È magro, ma impiega solo qualche istante per rilassarsi ed è un chiaro segno di quanto in realtà lo voglia. Louis presta attenzione anche quando lavora velocemente per prepararlo; vorrebbe andare più lentamente, gustarsi il calore di Harry avvolto attorno a sé, ma il riccio lo sta letteralmente supplicando, quindi fa un lavoro veloce.

Quando è riuscito a infilare anche il terzo dito, le ruota fino a colpire il suo punto più sensibile, ed Harry emette il suono più delizioso che l’altro abbia mai udito. Louis non riesce a resistere e lo stuzzica ancora e ancora, finché non lo sente ansimare, mugolare e supplicare per avere di più. Harry sembra assolutamente distrutto, mentre si contorce sul letto con lui in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Il suo pene è duro come una roccia e dritto contro il suo stomaco, mentre i suoi fianchi inseguono le dita di Louis.

“Ti prego, Louis” lo implora. “Ti prego.”

Louis non potrebbe mai negarsi a Harry, specialmente quando anche il suo stesso sesso è piegato all’insù e tocca lo stomaco. Harry mugola e solleva le ginocchia al petto, liberando il suo sedere. I suoi occhi sono grandi quanto dei piattini e trasudano passione. È così maledettamente bello; del tutto aperto per Louis in quel modo, con il suo orifizio lucido per via del lubrificante, i suoi capelli scompigliati e sudati contro la fronte.

Quando Louis entra dentro Harry, lo sente in ogni centimetro del proprio corpo e i suoni che quest’ultimo emette gli fanno rizzare la pelle d’oca. Pensa che se quello fosse l’ultimo suono che sentisse prima di morire, allora morirebbe felice. Si spinge dentro Harry velocemente e con colpi decisi, proprio come lo implora di fare. Qualsiasi cliché da sesso mozzafiato che ha immaginato gli passa per la mente: i fuochi artificiali, le stelle cadenti, le esplosioni. Ogni angolo della mente di Louis è occupato da emozioni schiaccianti di Harry ancorato a lui. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal bellissimo ragazzo sotto di sé, ed Harry non ha guardato altrove nemmeno una volta. Anche se ha chiamato il nome di Louis, i loro occhi sono rimasti intrecciati.

Non è soffice, non è gentile, ma Louis non si è mai sentito così vicino a qualcuno nella sua intera vita. Harry è un libro aperto in ogni momento, da sempre, ma in quel modo, sdraiato, nudo, e intento a lasciarsi sbattere, Louis è sicuro che sarebbe in grado di intrufolarsi nel suo cuore attraverso i suoi enormi occhi aperti, e costruirsi una casa lì. È una cosa malata e insieme contradditoria da pensare, mentre lo sta distruggendo in quel modo, ma è la verità.

Si porta avanti e connette le loro labbra. Harry geme nella sua bocca, le sue dita stringono i ricci. Si baciano famelici, mentre i fianchi di Harry si muovono in sincrono con quelli di Louis. Quando quest’ultimo si piega in avanti per baciarlo, può sentire il suo membro sfregare tra i loro stomaci e questo fa mugolare Harry.

“Ci sono quasi” mugugna Harry, sulla bocca di Louis. “Cazzo, Lou—Sto per—”

“Va bene, Harry” lo tranquillizza gentilmente, incatenando i loro sguardi. “Ora.”

E Louis non riesce nemmeno a crederci quando Harry viene a comando, spruzzando con violenza e calore in mezzo ai loro corpi. Il suo cervello va in cortocircuito mentre il riccio si aggrappa follemente a lui, e in un istante Louis sta tremando per il secondo orgasmo della notte, sepolto profondamente dentro Harry. Per poco non collassa a causa dell’impeto, perché ha guadagnato più energie grazie al cibo, ma è ancora completamente fuori forma.

Harry è completamente distrutto sotto di lui, ma le sue braccia si sollevano lo stesso per stringerlo a sé. Ignora lo sperma che viene sparso sui ai loro petti mentre il minore lo attira più vicino e lascia semplicemente che lo sorregga. Il sesso è stato un po’ rude, poi però è diventato gentile, tenero e

dolce. Il riccio preme pigri baci contro ogni singolo centimetro del viso di Louis e mormora cose come “ti amo” ed “è stato fantastico” contro i suoi capelli.

“Harry, perché non mi hai detto prima, ciò di cui avevi bisogno?” domanda Louis, dopo un po’.

Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi sospira e risponde: “Perché ho tradito la tua fiducia, l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore.”

Louis cerca di non farsi piccolo per il modo in cui Harry ha chiamato ciò che hanno fatto.

“Dopo che ti ho parlato del tuo disordine alimentare e ho mandato tutto a puttane. Non volevo chiederti di rifarlo perché sapevo che prima avrei dovuto riguadagnarla” spiega, timidamente.

“Mi hai a malapena concesso di soddisfarti” protesta Louis .

“All’inizio della nostra relazione eri sempre tu a soddisfare me, il più delle volte; io volevo… Io volevo solo prendermi cura di te… Farti sentire bene… Senza che tu sentissi di dovermi ripagare in qualche modo” ribatte il riccio.

Louis rigira le parole di Harry nella propria mente, e non può nemmeno descrivere il moto di sollievo che lo invade. Harry non è disgustato da lui. Harry si è solo ridotto a indossare nuovamente i panni di un adolescente eccitato che stava facendo un sogno erotico per il troppo desiderare Louis. Ora lo sta guardando, completamente distrutto e con stelle al posto degli occhi. Magari non capisce come uno come Harry potrebbe essere attratto da uno come lui, ma almeno ha messo a tacere le voci di odio verso se stesso che risuonavano nella mente, e ora può respirare un po’ più facilmente.

“Pensavo che ti fossi stancato di me” quasi sussurra Louis, nascondendo il volto contro il collo del riccio.

Harry lo spinge indietro, però, incontrando i suoi occhi in un gesto di completo sconcerto. “Mi stai prendendo in giro?” si lamenta. “Cazzo, Louis, sono stato—L’ho voluto per così tanto!”

La disperazione è chiara nel modo in cui lo dice, e l’onestà è nei suoi occhi. “Oh” mormora Louis. “Okay.”

Harry si lascia sfuggire una risata, senza fiato, e alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente. “D’accordo, allora. Facciamo una doccia prima che si secchi tutto. Poi domani dormiremo fino a tardi.”

“Magari domani potresti scoparmi di nuovo, che ne dici?” propone Louis, innocentemente. “Insomma, intendo, se ne hai voglia.”

Harry sorride dolcemente per un istante e: “Domani vorrò assolutamente fare l’amore con te, se è questo che intendi” risponde.

Louis geme e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Devi smetterla di dire così; sembri una completa testa di cazzo.”

“No.” Harry sghignazza. “Questo è il modo in cui lo chiamerò sempre, quando lo farò con te.”

Louis cerca di non arrossire. “Vuoi farmi credere di non averlo mai chiamato in questo modo con gli altri?”

Harry scuote il capo, il suo dito che sfrega delicatamente contro la guancia di Louis. “Solo con te.”

“Oh” soffia il maggiore. “D’accordo.”

Harry si limita a sorridere, regalandogli poi una risata sommessa e sollevandolo con facilità dopo essersi seduto. Louis si dimena e protesta, quando Harry si solleva dal bordo del letto con lui in braccio, ma egli non ha intenzione di metterlo giù. Afferma che il loro sperma li abbia incollati insieme come scusa, il ché è davvero follemente impossibile e disgustoso. Alla fine Louis rinuncia mugolando e si stringe forte a lui, le sue gambe intrecciate contro i suoi fianchi. Si lascia portare in bagno e si fa sistemare sul bancone.

Harry lo bacia delicatamente, stando tra le sue cosce e le sue mani si allungano per accendere la luce. Entrambi tengono gli occhi chiusi per qualche momento, lasciando loro il tempo di adattarsi all’ambiente, mentre si baciano. Poi il riccio smette, ma Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi più a lungo.

Harry non si muove e non dice una parola fino a quando il più grande non si decide a sollevare le palpebre per vedere cosa stia facendo.

Non si aspettava di vederlo così distrutto. I suoi occhi sono incatenati allo stomaco di Louis e il suo primo istinto è di coprirlo, ma è la confusione dovuta all’indescrivibile tristezza che legge nello sguardo di Harry a trattenerlo. Le sue sopracciglia sono aggrottate ed egli pensa che forse i suoi occhi brillino di lacrime. Segue lo sguardo del riccio verso il basso, sul rigonfiamento dello stomaco e poi capisce.

Ci sono linee violacee, graffi sulla sua pelle. Linee rosse, arrabbiate e in rilievo, che vanno a confondersi con i lividi che stanno spuntando. Lividi causati dai polpastrelli e graffi causati dalle proprie unghie, sovrapposti per tutto lo stomaco e i suoi fianchi. Non aveva realizzato quanta forza avesse impiegato, non aveva realizzato di stare torturando la propria carne. Le mani di Harry tremano mentre si avvicinano. I suoi polpastrelli sfregano la pelle di Louis leggeri come piume, ma egli deve concentrarsi per impedire a se stesso di ritrarsi. Quando il riccio incontra finalmente gli occhi di Louis, sembra davvero ferito, davvero sconvolto.

“Avevi detto di stare bene, oggi” mormora in un tono assieme sofferente e tranquillo. “Questo non è stare bene.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Com’è andato l’esame, tesoro?” domanda Harry dolcemente, strofinando il naso contro i capelli di Louis.

“Bene, direi. Era semplice” risponde Louis, inalando il suo odore.

“E come stai?”

Louis apre la bocca ed è sul punto di dirgli che sta bene, quando il riccio si ritrae e lo guarda negli occhi. Impiega solo uno sguardo e il maggiore viene catapultato direttamene a quella notte di due settimane prima, quando Harry aveva visto i lividi e i graffi che si era procurato volontariamente sullo stomaco e sui fianchi. Il ricordo è dolorosamente fresco nella sua mente; riesce ancora sentire il pugno nello stomaco quando il minore era crollato davanti a lui.

~

“È solo una brutta abitudine” aveva piagnucolato Louis. “Stavo davvero bene, è solo una brutta abitudine.”

Harry aveva scosso il capo ed era indietreggiato, lasciandosi cadere sul coperchio del water come un sacco di mattoni. “Sono un fottuto idiota” aveva detto con un gemito. “Sono così fottutamente stupido!”

“Non lo sei, Harry! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!” aveva esclamato Louis.

“Ti guardo negli occhi ogni singolo giorno e tu sembri sul punto di affogare, ma io continuo a credere di essere riuscito a portarti sulla scialuppa di salvataggio, al sicuro. Eppure tu sei ancora nel mezzo del cazzo di oceano e non ho un fottuto modo per avvicinarmi a te.”

“Harry—”

“No, Louis. Smettila di dirmi bugie! Per favore, ti sto letteralmente implorando!” A Louis si era mozzato il respiro in gola, quando il riccio si era alzato dalla tazza e si era gettato in ginocchio davanti a lui. “Ti prego, smetti di raccontarmi bugie! Non posso andare avanti in questo cazzo di modo, con te che continui a comportarti come se stessi bene quando in realtà non è così!”

Louis si era costretto a non ritrarsi dalle mani del minore strette attorno ai suoi fianchi. “Se— Se ti dicessi come sto in realtà, tu—Tu te ne andresti!”

Gli occhi di Harry erano imploranti quando li aveva sollevati su Louis. “Te l’ho detto milioni di volte: non andrò da nessuna parte! Ma non posso—Non posso andare avanti così, se continui a mentire e a nascondermi le cose. Posso accettare che ti senta una merda, posso accettare che tu sia incazzato. Non hai bisogno di fingere di stare bene per me! Ma non posso accettare che tu mi dica bugie! Non funzionerà se continuerai a chiudermi fuori!”

Capelli sulla nuca di Louis si erano rizzati e il suo riflesso istantaneo era stato quello di togliere le mani di Harry da sé, gridargli che allora avrebbe dovuto semplicemente andarsene, perché tanto non avrebbe funzionato in ogni caso, tra loro. Però non l’aveva fatto. Non l’aveva spinto via e non aveva alzato la voce. Il riccio lo aveva guardato, stando in ginocchio sul pavimento, e i suoi occhi avevano cercato il suo viso.

“Okay” aveva sospirato infine Louis.

Harry aveva emesso un gemito sommesso e gutturale. “Vedi?! Non te ne frega un cazzo! Non ti importa se ti sto dicendo che non ci salteremo fuori se menti, perché tu non vuoi saltarci fuori, non ti importa!”

“No” lo aveva corretto il maggiore, sommessamente. “Sto dicendo okay a—Alle cose che hai detto prima.”

Sul volto del ragazzo coi ricci si era dipinta una smorfia confusa. “Quali cose?”

“Sto dicendo che va bene, che smetterò di mentire, che smetterò di nasconderti le cose. Ti dirò quando mi sentirò una merda e ti dirò quando mi sentirò morire perché non posso strappare il grasso dalle mie ossa” aveva mormorato, ignorando Harry e il suo trasalire ai vocaboli che aveva scelto di usare. “Okay: smetterò di chiuderti fuori.”

Harry era rimasto in silenzio per un minuto, con un’espressione da pesce lesso dovuta all’incredulità stampata sul volto, alla ricerca delle parole che quest’ultima pareva avergli fatto dimenticare. “Certo. Dici così ora, ma troverai altri modi per nascondermi le cose.”

Louis aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano sulla nuca. Sapeva essere colpa sua se Harry non si fidava di lui. Doveva aspettarselo. Sapeva che se ne sarebbe andato comunque; non voleva però che lo lasciasse perché non si stava impegnando abbastanza. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Harry avrebbe finito per lasciarsi sopraffare e se ne sarebbe andato nel momento in cui Louis avrebbe trovato il coraggio di esporsi, di mostrargli quanto fosse fottuto in realtà, ma preferirebbe questo piuttosto che continuare a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se solo gli avesse concesso una possibilità.

Guardando Harry piangere ai suoi piedi, Louis aveva finalmente deciso che sarebbe stato meglio potergli dire “te l’avevo detto” nel momento in cui avrebbe scelto di andarsene perché era troppo da sopportare, piuttosto che chiedersi “e se?” qualora se ne fosse andato perché Louis non stava provando abbastanza. Sapeva che abbattere i propri muri avrebbe significato restare indifeso, ma non era stata una decisione difficile da prendere, non dopo aver visto il dolore che aveva causato ad Harry riflesso nei suoi occhi.

“Dico sul serio, Harry. Io—Io mi aprirò con te… Ma quando—Quando sarà troppo d-da sopportare, per favore, sii onesto con me, non tirarla per le lunghe. Capirò, se deciderai di andartene.”

Il volto del riccio si era ammorbidito tanto, ma la tristezza era ancora intrappolata nei suoi occhi. Louis era sceso dal mobile, inginocchiandosi per essere allo stesso livello di Harry. Le braccia del minore si erano avvolte attorno a lui all’istante; aveva incrociato le gambe e spinto il maggiore sul proprio grembo. Louis non ricorda quanto tempo fossero rimasti in quella posizione, con le lacrime a correre lungo le loro guance. Ma ricorda le parole di Harry.

“Non andrò da nessuna parte, Louis. Io ti amo con tutto me stesso.”

~

Quindi Louis guarda Harry, guarda nei suoi occhi impossibilmente teneri, e ingoia la bugia. Nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, perché è ancora difficile dire come si sente ad alta voce. Era troppo abituato a fingere che tutto andasse bene, a dire a tutti che stava bene. E si sente abbastanza debole dentro, senza che debba rivelare a tutti le proprie insicurezze e ogni sentimento di inadeguatezza.

“Mi sento una merda.” inizia Louis, con calma. “Mi sento gonfio e disgustoso e—” si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e scuote il capo.

“E cosa, Lou?” lo incoraggia Harry, dolcemente.

“E oggi, in classe, Hannah mi ha detto che mi trovava bene” mormora. “So che intendeva essere gentile. Ha detto che era perché i miei capelli sembrano più sani e la mia pelle sembra più lucida, ma è—È solo che—”

“Solo che cosa?” Harry gli bacia una tempia.

“Mi ricorda che il mio corpo sta cambiando perché sto mangiando troppo; so che sto prendendo peso e questo mi fa impazzire.” La voce di Louis è a malapena un respiro udibile.

Non dice a Harry che quel commento l’ha quasi fatto correre lungo il corridoio, verso i bagni, dopo due settimane intere trascorse senza dare di stomaco. Si sentiva già orribile perché aveva iniziato a

fare più caldo e non poteva più nascondersi sotto strati e strati di vestiti, e non si sente più a suo agio con nulla. Eppure lei lo aveva detto così gentilmente e gli aveva anche chiesto cosa stesse facendo di diverso, perché sembrava più in salute. Le aveva rifilato qualche scusa riguardo l’aver iniziato a sentirsi meglio con l’arrivo della primavera, perché l’inverno lo buttava sempre giù e se l’era bevuta. Poi aveva sentito il bisogno di gridare.

Harry sospira sommessamente. Resta tra le gambe del minore, il quale è seduto sul sedile del passeggero del pick-up, girato di lato. Il riccio è in piedi vicino alla portiera aperta, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi. Anche quando Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, il maggiore può intravedere la gratitudine nei suoi occhi; è sempre così grato ogni volta che si apre con lui... Non capisce come a Harry possa piacere ascoltarlo mentre si lamenta, ma sa che riesce a capire quanto gli costi raccontargli ogni più piccola cosa.

“Oh, tesoro…” mormora Harry, dolcemente. “Anche se so che lo intendeva nel modo più gentile, mi dispiace che abbia fatto quel commento, se ti ha reso triste. E mi spiace che ti senta una merda. Devi ricordarti, comunque, che non ti vedi nel modo corretto, amore. Lei ha ragione: i tuoi capelli sembrano più sani e sono anche più soffici, quando vi passo le dita. La tua pelle ha un aspetto migliore perché c’è un po’ di colore sulle guance, e non sei pallido per via del freddo che senti ogni volta. Sei più in salute, ma non nel modo che credi. Sono passate solo poche settimane; non è che tu abbia messo su un sacco di peso tutto in una volta e all’improvviso.”

“Tu non capisci” mugola Louis, perché Harry non ha capito che egli associa l’essere in salute con l’essere pesante.

“Lo so, Lou. Non sto cercando di far finta di capire. So solo che cose come questa sono snervanti per te, e sono così fiero del fatto che tu non te ne sia andato per vomitare.” Harry si concede un minuto. “Non l’hai fatto… vero?” chiede poi, esitante.

“No” sospira Louis. “Non l’ho fatto. Ma avrei voluto” ammette in un sussurro, terrorizzato per l’inevitabile disappunto che sa troverà dipinto sul volto di Harry.

Harry sospira sommessamente. “Cazzo, Lou. Sono così fiero di te per non averlo fatto.”

Louis si acciglia. “Non sei incazzato con me perché ho comunque desiderato di poterlo fare?”

Il minore scuote il capo. “Certo che no. Stai guarendo, Lou; questi sentimenti non se ne vanno dopo una notte. Ma non hai ceduto, e per questo sono molto fiero di te. E il fatto che tu mi abbia detto come ti senti significa tanto, per me.” Le labbra di Harry sono soffici, quando si china per baciargli delicatamente il collo.

Louis respira profondamente, piegando il capo all’indietro. “Ho paura.”

Le labbra del riccio si fermano, e si spinge indietro per rivolgergli un’occhiata corrucciata. “Di cosa?”

“Ho paura che tu non mi voglia più, quando avrò ripreso qualche chilo… Ero davvero pesante, prima. Principalmente perché bevevo tanto e io—Io non sono mai stato un tipo da palestra” ammette Louis, timidamente.

Harry lo guarda negli occhi per un momento, prima di sollevare il pollice per sfiorargli la guancia. “Tesoro, ho controllato ossessivamente il tuo profilo di Facebook un milione di volte e forse più. So che non lo usi da più o meno un anno, ma non lo hai mai disattivato. Ho guardato tutte le tue foto e ho visto quelle di te senza maglietta, l’estate scorsa. Il tuo corpo era perfetto. Non lo sto dicendo tanto per dire, perché se avessi dovuto descrivere il mio ragazzo ideale ancor prima di incontrarti, Louis, avrei descritto te. E so che ogni parte che amo di te, probabilmente tu la odii. Avrei voluto spendere giorni a fare succhiotti sulle curve dei tuoi fianchi, settimane a baciare la tua pancia, mesi accoccolato tra le tue cosce. Sarai sempre perfetto per me, anche così, quando non hai un grammo di grasso su di te, ma anche come in passato, con un peso salutare, o anche se fossi più pesante o qualsiasi altra cosa. Ti ho già visto, e ti amo comunque nello stesso modo.”

Le guance di Louis si infiammano per via dell’imbarazzo, pensando a Harry che guarda le proprie foto, pensando alle sue labbra sulla propria pancia gonfia, alle proprie gambe gigantesche, pesanti attorno alla vita del riccio. Non è piacevole, perché ripensare a quelle foto lo spaventa; ma non è nemmeno spiacevole, perché Harry ha visto il suo lato peggiore e non ne è rimasto inorridito.

“Be’, allora… vedremo” mormora Louis, sommessamente.

“Tu vedrai” lo corregge Harry, sorridendo teneramente. “So che hai avuto una giornata un po’ di merda, ma te la senti ancora di uscire con Niall? Altrimenti, l’esame di Zayn dovrebbe finire tra circa mezz’ora; potresti aspettarlo e poi tornare a casa con lui e cazzeggiare. So che Niall è abbastanza iperattivo, a volte.”

Louis scuote il capo. “No, Zayn ha da fare dopo l’esame, ma non preoccuparti. Voglio ancora vedere Niall. Riesce sempre a farmi sentire meglio.”

Harry sorride. “Sono felice che ti piaccia. Lui adora te e i ragazzi.”

“È il mio preferito” ammette Louis. “A volte sembra che si dimentichi di… del mio problema col cibo.”

Harry ride e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Lo fa davvero, posso assicurartelo. L’altro giorno sono ritornato in dormitorio; ero felice e mi ha chiesto cosa fosse successo. Gli ho detto che avevamo alzato il numero di calorie e che tu stavi andando alla grande e mi ha chiesto di che diavolo stessi parlando.”

Louis sorride e si lascia sfuggire una piccola risata. “Ecco perché mi piace.”

Non vede davvero l’ora di uscire con Niall. non si sono visti così spesso per via degli esami per i quali tutti stavano studiando come dei matti, quindi a Louis è mancato. In più, Niall sembra essere l’unico in grado di farlo sentire normale, e forse è proprio perché non pensa alle sue abitudini alimentari. Se sono solo loro due, Niall segue le istruzioni di Harry riguardo alla quantità di cibo che Louis deve assumere, ma altrimenti non ci pensa nemmeno. Quando Louis è con Niall, si sente davvero se stesso.

Zayn e Liam stanno migliorando, ma c’è ancora quella consapevolezza di essere controllato, che si preoccupano per lui.

Con Harry sa il primo posto tra i suoi pensieri è occupato dalla sua alimentazione, e questo è abbastanza opprimente. Non c’è pressione con Niall, non c’è preoccupazione nei suoi occhi quando si posano su Louis. Trascorrono sempre bei momenti perché Niall è così rilassato da permettergli di sentirsi normale, che dimentichi i suoi crucci.

“Ehi, ragazzi” li richiama a voce alta Niall, affacciandosi al finestrino della macchina mentre guida verso di loro, attraversando il parcheggio.

Harry si sposta e aiuta Louis a scendere dal pick-up, chiudendo la portiera. Niall si immette nel parcheggio e si ferma accanto a loro con un enorme sorriso sul viso. Scende dal veicolo e stringe entrambi in un abbraccio, perché lui è un amante degli abbracci.

“Ehi” lo saluta Harry. “Io devo andare, ci vediamo dopo, sì?”

“Sicuro, buona fortuna per il tuo esame” gli augura il biondo.

Il riccio sorride e prende Louis tra le braccia. “Divertitevi. Ti scriverò appena avrò finito” lo avvisa, in tono dolce.

Louis sorride. “Okay, amore. Buona fortuna per l’esame. So che andrà benissimo” dichiara, alzandosi sulle punte per rubargli un bacio.

“Un altro bacio come porta fortuna?” domanda Harry.

Da un semplice bacio, però, passano a pomiciare, così Niall risale sull’auto per concedere loro un momento di solitudine. Louis muove la mano in segno di saluto mentre Harry si allontana, guidando diretto all’altra parte del campus per il suo esame scritto. Harry si sporge dal finestrino e gli manda un altro bacio, prima di voltare l’angolo. Louis si accomoda sul sedile del passeggero in macchina dell’irlandese.

“Quindi com’è andato l’esame?” chiede quest’ultimo.

“Bene, penso. Era semplice” replica Louis. “E il tuo?”

“Penso sia andato bene. Sono maledettamente sicuro di aver studiato nel modo giusto. Mi sembra di aver fatto solo quello, ultimamente”

“Sì, so cosa intendi. Quanti te ne mancano?”

“Due” geme Niall. “Ma fanculo agli esami; andiamo lo stesso a ubriacarci e a festeggiare per quello appena finito.”

“Ubriacarci?” gli fa eco Louis, mentre la sua mente ha iniziato a gridare al pensiero di tutte le calorie presenti nell’alcol.

“Sì, amico. È una bella giornata, andiamo a sederci in un patio e prendiamo qualche birra e qualche hamburger” spiega l’irlandese, entusiasta.

Louis inorridisce internamente; questo è l’unico lato negativo di Niall che dimentica il suo problema con il cibo. “Sembra che abbiano parecchie calorie” commenta piano, e questo è uno dei momenti in cui desidererebbe poter mangiare normalmente senza odiare se stesso.

Niall realizza quale sia il problema e un moto di comprensione anima il suo viso. “D’accordo. Be’, potresti prendere un’insalata e qualche shot; avrai le tue calorie e ti ubriacherai” propone dopo un po’, scrollando le spalle.

Louis sa che se Harry dovesse mai venire a sapere che Niall ha suggerito di sostituire le normali calorie con l’alcol darebbe di matto. Comunque, sono anni che non si ubriaca, e ha avuto una giornata di merda e l’idea di diventare anche semplicemente brillo e mangiare qualcosa di leggero per pranzo è veramente fantastica. Si augura solo che Harry non si arrabbi troppo, ma se dovesse succedere, potrà sempre difendersi dicendo che stava solo cercando di divertirsi, nella speranza che capisca che ne aveva bisogno.

“È perfetto.” Louis sorride e annuisce.

“Wey hey!” esclama Niall, battendo le mani. E Louis non sa cosa significhi, ma sorride al suo entusiasmo.

Il biondo alza il volume della radio ed esce dal parcheggio in retromarcia. Qualche canzone hip hop che il più grande non ha mai sentito si diffonde nell’abitacolo attraverso le casse. Louis scopre che, a quanto pare, quel genere non gli dispiace; si sente un po’ gangster mentre Niall canta e gli insegna come muovere la testa a tempo e nel modo giusto.

“Ti piace?” gli chiede, quando la canzone finisce.

“Non ho mai pensato che potesse piacermi l’hip hop” risponde Louis ridendo.

“Oh mio Dio, mi ero dimenticato che volevo farti sentire una cosa! Harry mi rifila sempre le solite cazzate sull’ascoltare hip hop e rap, poi un giorno il bastardo arriva e dice di aver trovato la canzone perfetta per me” inizia a raccontare Niall, in tono divertito, mentre scorre la playlist. “Quindi fa partire questa canzone e io me ne sono innamorato subito, cazzo! Il ritmo è fenomenale!”

Un colpo secco risuona attraverso le casse insieme alla voce del rapper. “Perciò l’ho messa tutta la settimana, a volume altissimo, nella mia macchina e tutte ‘ste cazzate. Una notte, ho dato un passaggio ad Harry e abbiamo ascoltato questa canzone. Lui è quasi morto dalle risate! Poi mi ha detto di ascoltare il cazzo di testo.”

E non appena Louis si mette ad ascoltare, il cantante sta dicendo: ‘He really wanna cuddle, fever in his eyes, he wanna suckle on my muscle’ e Louis capisce. Improvvisamente, capisce il testo dall’inizio della canzone. ‘I’m the kind of John Closer dudes, wanna go steady on’ ha più senso. Il cantante è gay e sta rappando a proposito di ‘wut is wut’.

“Sono andato in giro tutta la settimana ascoltando quella che è letteralmente la canzone più fottutamente gay del mondo, pensando che fosse decisamente figa! Ho pensato che Harry sarebbe morto, davvero; stava ridendo così tanto quando mi ha mostrato il video di YouTube dove

c’era questo enorme ragazzo nero che twerkava contro i bacini dei suoi amici, indossando vestiti da donna!”

Louis ha le lacrime agli occhi le troppe risate. “Perché ce l’hai ancora sull’IPod, allora?” riesce a chiedere, tra le risa.

Niall scrolla le spalle e alza il volume. “È una canzone fantastica! Chi se ne frega se lui è gay! Non mi interessa ascoltare a tutto volume canzoni che parlano di spacciatori, anche se io non lo sono.”

Ed ecco un motivo tra i tanti per cui Louis adora Niall. non ha mai incontrato nessuno che fosse così inequivocabilmente tollerante. Quando la canzone termina, Niall preme il tasto replay e promette che un giorno insegnerà a Louis come twerkare. Arrivano poi al pub dove Niall sembra conoscere tutti, prendono un tavolo all’aperto, nel patio, sotto un ombrellone dai colori sgargianti.

Niall ordina l’hamburger più grande che Louis abbia mai visto, assieme alla pinta di birra più scura che crede esista. Louis si limita a un Vodka Tonic, perché sa essere il drink con meno calorie, e un’insalata con pollo alla griglia e qualche salsa a condire. Deciderà quanto pollo mangiare in base alla quantità di alcol che assumerà. Niall e Louis parlano per un po’ mentre aspettano il lro cibo e Louis ama la facilità, solitamente esilarante, con cui le loro conversazioni si svolgono.

Quando le ordinazioni arrivano, Niall decide che devono assolutamente ordinare alcuni shot perché ha finito la sua birra e Louis ha finito il suo drink. Non riesce a sentire davvero il suo Vodka Ton e ha solo mangiucchiato la sua insalata, perciò non protesta. In qualche modo, uno shot diventano tre e, mentre Niall divora il suo hamburger, Louis si ritrova a ridacchiare mentre mangia la sua insalata.

Il biondo sta raccontando qualche storia stravagante con la bocca piena, e il maggiore non riesce a sentire le proprie labbra; sta ridendo più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto prima. È lui a suggerire il quarto shot e anche il quinto, perché apprezza il modo in cui l’alcol quieta le voci nella sua testa che gli dicono di smettere di infilare ingurgitare l’insalata. È passato al pollo quando Niall gli offre un po’ di birra, e Louis finisce per berne la metà in un sol sorso.

Si sta divertendo davvero tanto, e adora Niall alla follia. Non beve da un po’, ed è già un peso piuma di per sé, figurarsi se continua così. Dovrebbe smettere di bere, riflette. E lo fa, ma si ritrova a mangiare ancora l’insalata e il pollo, e Niall lo nota e si congratula con entusiasmo, definendolo un campione. E Louis non è sicuro riguardo a come dovrebbe sentirsi in una situazione normale, ma in quel momento si sente confuso e meravigliato, quindi si limita a sorridere con aria pigra e a mettere in bocca un’altra forchettata.

“Oh mio Dio, che canzone è questa? Ècosìbbellaa!” esclama Louis, indicando gli speaker fuori dal patio, dai quali esce la musica.

“Cielo, amico! Vivi sotto una roccia? È Mirrors, di Justin Timberlake! L’hanno passata in radio per più di un mese!” risponde Niall ridendo.

Louis lo imita. “Oh, taci! Ero solito ascoltare la radio e le top fourties, ma Harry mi sta ‘educando’” traccia virgolette esagerate per aria a quella parola “riguardo alla buona musica, quindi ora ascolto sempre e solo merda hipster.”

Il biondo ride ancora una volta. “Quel ragazzo ascolta della musica maledettamente strana.”

“Devo mandargli questa canzone” decide Louis. “Le parole, ragazzo mio, le parole sono semplicemente adorabili.”

Magari è un po’ ubriaco e magari Mirrors non è una canzone che normalmente invierebbe ad Harry, ma naviga comunque attraverso iTunes e la scarica con pochi gesti delle dita. Niall conosce le parole, ovviamente, perciò si mette a cantarla, gridando e dedicandola alle persone nel patio. È una prova di quanto le persone apprezzino Niall, perché tutti sorridono affettuosamente, invece che essere infastiditi.

‘Ho appena sentito qst cantare, so che è merda pop, però mi ha fatto pensare a teeeee, buona fortuna x l‘esame babyboi xoxo9x0xoox0’ riesce a scrivere, sorridendo stupidamente, e per poco non si dimentica di allegare la canzone.

Realizza successivamente che Harry non riceverà il messaggio fino a dopo l’esame, ma decide di non lasciare che questo pensiero gli spenga il sorriso. Realizza anche, quando legge di nuovo il messaggio, dopo averlo inviato, che ha a malapena un senso, ma ridacchia tra sé e sé e stringe le spalle. Niall gli sorride e richiama l’attenzione della cameriera per farsi portare altra birra e Louis non protesta.

“Allora, com’è?” chiede Niall a un certo punto. Le sue guance sono rosee, quindi è decisamente meno ubriaco del più grande.

“Com’è cosa?” gli fa eco Louis, notando vagamente che le sue parole sono leggermente strascicate.

“Avere qualcuno che ti ama così tanto come fa Harry” specifica il biondo, sorridendo timidamente. “Ho sempre desiderato avere qualcuno che, insomma—Mi amasse in quel modo, capisci? Incondizionatamente.”

Le guance di Louis sono in fiamme. Vorrebbe controbattere e dirgli che non esistono cose come l’amore incondizionato, ma non riesce a pronunciare quelle parole, e non è sicuro di quel che rappresenti il calore che sente nel suo stomaco. Incolpa l’alcol.

“N-Non lo so” balbetta quindi.

“Be’, dovrai pur sapere quanto sia pazzo di te, Lou! Sei tutto quello a cui pensa. Dovresti sentirlo mentre parla di te su Skype con sua madre e sua sorella. Non ho mai visto qualcuno amare così tanto un’altra persona!”

“Sono un fidanzato di merda” mormora Louis. E ‘una persona di merda’ resta taciuto. “Non so nemmeno perché mi ami.”

Niall si lascia sfuggire una risata di scherno. “Non essere sciocco! Voi due siete perfetti l’uno per l’altro! Siete fottutamente adorabili. Non ho mai voluto diciamo… sistemarmi, ma voi due avete iniziato a farmi desiderare di trovare una ragazza carina! Qualcuno mi aiuti a trovare una ragazza carina!” grida, rivolgendosi ai clienti del bar, e riceve qualche “taci, Niall” e un “mi offro volontaria” in risposta.

Louis ridacchia nel suo bicchiere di birra, ma le parole del biondo rimbombano nella sua mente. “Cosa dice di me?” chiede timidamente.

“Sinceramente, non abbiamo il tempo per discuterne per bene, ma il nocciolo è che pensa che tu faccia impallidire le cazzo di stelle. Sono quasi sicuro che si taglierebbe un braccio, piuttosto che fare del male a te” risponde Niall, con semplicità. “Farebbe di tutto per te, fratello.”

Louis arrossisce e normalmente rabbrividirebbe, ma magari l’alcol sta evitando che accada. “Tutto quello che dice non può essere buono, Ni” gli fa notare poi. “Metà della nostra relazione è stata una merda perché sono completamente incasinato.”

E sa che le proprie parole non sono molto chiare, ma Niall sembra capire. “Non sei incasinato, Louis. Non dirlo. Hai solo alcuni problemi, tutti ne hanno. Però ti stai rimettendo in forma, guarda: hai mangiato tutta la tua insalata!”

Louis geme contrariato e spinge via la ciotola quasi vuota. “Non è solo questo, comunque. Sono instabile qui dentro” dice, toccandosi la tempia con un dito.

“Be’, di sicuro non aiuta che cerchi di tenere per te, sotto chiave, tutti i tuoi pensieri, testa di cazzo! Ogni tanto devi lasciare che le persone entrino! E se devi far entrare qualcuno, lascia che sia Haz. È la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto, sa di me molte più cose rispetto alle altre persone con cui sono amico da una vita intera, e non c’è mai stata una volta in cui mi abbia giudicato!” Niall prende qualche pezzetto di lattuga rimasta nel piatto di Louis, il quale scivola contro la propria sedia con aria drammatica.

“Se ne andrebbe.”

Niall emette qualcosa a metà tra una risata e un brontolio, in risposta. “Lou, sono quasi sicuro che potresti dire a Harry di essere un robot che preferisce carne umana al cibo normale, e lui sarebbe ancora preso da te come se fosse un ragazzino di tredici anni; tutto guance arrossate e occhi persi, mentre parla di quanto tu sia perfetto” dichiara.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. “Questa è una iper—iperpall—Com’è che si chiama?” schiocca le dita mentre pensa. “Qual è la parola per un’esagerazione ridicola? Iper-qualcosa…”

“Iperbole?” suppone Niall, ridendo.

“Questa è un’iperbole, se mai ne ho sentita una, volevo dire” ribatte Louis, quasi completamente dimentico di ciò di cui stavano parlando poco prima.

Il biondo sorride e scuote il capo. “Tu sei un cretino” dice affettuosamente. Louis ridacchia e gli tira un pezzo di insalata in faccia.

La questione è stata messa da parte, e il maggiore è grato per questo, ma non riesce a smettere di pensarci. I suoi pensieri sono confusi per colpa dell’alcol che scorre nelle vene, ma è un bel tipo di confusione. Niall sta parlando di una ragazza che frequenta uno dei suoi corsi e Louis si sta dimostrando attento nonostante in realtà la sua mente corra lontana. È un buon tipo di confusione perché lo sta facendo pensare a cose che normalmente farebbero male senza che provi troppo dolore. È in grado di pensare a quello sguardo che ha sempre Harry negli occhi, quella dolcezza che Louis non riesce a capire. È in grado di pensare a quanto Harry sia ormai finito in mezzo a tutto questo. È in grado di pensare a come sarebbe se Harry fosse davvero qualcosa che Louis fosse in grado di tenere con sé.

L’arrivo di un messaggio lo riporta al presente, strappandolo dai propri pensieri. ‘Ehi, ho finito l’esame. Adoro il fatto che Mirrors ti abbia fatto pensare a me. Sei ubriaco? Xxxx’

Le dita di Louis sono un po’ più inette a quel punto, ma sta sorridendo mentre preme il pulsante di avvio chiamata. “Ehi, tesoro” esordisce quando Harry risponde. “Sì, sono ubriaco grazie a quel coglione del tuo migliore amico. Ripetimi com’è che si chiama ‘sto posto?” Si rivolge a Niall, che indica l’insegna sopra al patio con un sorriso. “Siamo al The Crow, vuoi venire?”

La risata di Harry è calda e lo fa rabbrividire. “Certo, caro. Arrivo tra poco. Hai mangiato?”

“Sì, ho preso il pollo grigliato, dell’insalata e un po’ di vodka” risponde Louis allegramente.

“Ti stai divertendo?” domanda ancora Harry, e Louis può sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.

“Davvero tanto!” dichiara, ridendo forte quando Niall si mette a imitare il modo in cui Harry scrolla i capelli e li spinge da un lato, prima di tossicchiare nel pugno della mano.

“Per cosa stai ridendo?” chiede il minore, imitandolo.

“Niall è il mio preferito” ribatte l’altro, con semplicità.

“Credi che il tuo preferito riuscirà a riaccompagnarti a casa sano e salvo?”

“Probabilmente, decisamente no” dichiara a quel punto Louis, in tono solenne.

“D’accordo. Allora voi due fatevi portare il conto e io sarò lì in un paio di minuti per riportarvi indietro.”

“Fantastico!”

“Ciao, ti amo” glielo dice anche se lo vedrà nel giro di pochi minuti.

“E io amo quando me lo dici” ammette Louis, e decisamente non l’avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato ubriaco, ma non lo deve necessariamente rimpiangere.

“Davvero?” chiede Harry e il più grande arrossisce per l’incredulità nella sua voce.

“Mh-mh e non solo quando sono sufficientemente ubriaco per dirtelo” aggiunge cercando di sembrare sfacciato e risultando completamente inebriato.

“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo” ripete allora Harry, l’allegria chiara nel suo tono di voce.

“Sì, sì, ora però vieni qui.” Louis ridacchia e viene preso in contropiede dalla dolcezza nella propria voce, ma non rimpiange nemmeno questo.

“Arrivo, tesoro caro.” Harry ride e chiude la telefonata.

Niall e Louis dividono il conto, poi l’irlandese saluta tutte le persone che conosce e insieme si dirigono verso la sua macchina. Stanno prendendo i loro libri di testo, quando Harry arriva. Esce dall’auto e aggira quella di Niall, prendendo poi Louis tra le braccia e riempiendo il suo viso di piccoli baci finché egli non inizia a ridacchiare.

“Com’è andato il tuo esame?” chiede il maggiore, mentre Harry lo aiuta a salire nel pick-up.

“Penso bene.” Scrolla le spalle, rubandogli un bacio a dovere.

“Grazie per aver aiutato anche me a salire” li interrompe Niall, indignato.

“Oh, scusami tanto, amico!” ribatte il riccio, sarcastico.

Il biondo si lamenta, quando Harry lo afferra da sotto le ascelle e lo fa sedere dietro senza alcuna fatica. Louis ridacchia di nuovo, dal sedile anteriore, mentre i due bisticciano. Harry prende la sua mano tra i sedili e Louis sprofonda, sistemando le ginocchia contro al vano portaoggetti. Le dita del più piccolo sono soffici quando sfregano contro le nocche del maggiore, mentre egli guida e chiacchiera con Niall. Quando tornano al dormitorio, l’irlandese salta giù dal mezzo e barcolla un po’ una volta in piedi, ma insiste nel dire che starà bene e che riuscirà ad arrivare nella loro stanza anche da solo.

Pianta un bacio umido sulla guancia di Louis e lo ringrazia per il bel pomeriggio trascorso. Quest’ultimo arruffa i suoi capelli e lo informa affettuosamente che lui è il suo preferito. Quell’ultima birra gli sta dando alla testa, quindi le sue parole escono un po’ più strascicate, ma Niall capisce lo stesso. Strizza poi il sedere di Harry come ringraziamento per il passaggio, strappandogli un gridolino decisamente poco virile, poi trotterella verso l’edificio.

Harry sale di nuovo nel pick-up. “Allora… non ti ho mai visto ubriaco, prima d’ora” constata, mentre esce dal parcheggio.

Louis ridacchia. “Non mi riducevo così da anni” ammette. “Ma prima ero solito passare tutto il tempo in queste condizioni!”

“Cosa intendi?” domanda Harry, prendendo la mano di Louis ancora una volta.

“Quando siamo arrivati a Londra, tutto quello che facevo era andare alle feste. È stato così per i primi due anni, a dire il vero” spiega chiudendo gli occhi; guardare lo scenario che cambia al di fuori del finestrino gli fa venire le vertigini.

“E perché hai smesso?” domanda il riccio, e la sua voce giunge lontana alle orecchie di Louis.

L’alcol sta fermentando nel suo sangue dandogli alla testa ogni minuto che passa. “Perché—Ehm—Io ho solo…” Deglutisce a fatica, ricordando il motivo che lo ha portato a smettere. “Ho solo smesso.”

Prega che Harry lasci perdere, perché è così di buon umore che non vuole pensare a quello che è successo, portandolo quindi a smettere. Ed Harry deve aver intuito il suo disagio, perché stringe la mano di Louis con gentilezza, prima di sollevarla e lasciare un bacio sulle sue nocche.

“Va tutto bene, amore. Sono felice che ti sia divertito. Sei adorabile quando ridacchi in questo modo” gli fa notare, dolcemente.

Il maggiore ride sommessamente e apre i suoi occhi per guardarlo. “Sei adorabile tutto il tempo, tu” dichiara, decidendo essere più semplice sentirsi felice se tiene gli occhi su di lui.

Harry sorride. “Diventi affettuoso quando bevi?” chiede divertito.

“Sono sempre affettuoso, io” protesta Louis, fingendosi offeso.

Harry ride. “Okay” dice. “Allora, di cosa avete parlato tu e Niall per tutto il pomeriggio?”

Louis scrolla esageratamente le spalle. “Scuola, calcio, te” risponde, e ancora non gli ha tolto gli occhi di dosso.

Il minore solleva le sopracciglia in un gesto stupito. “Che avete detto di me?” domanda sorridendo.

“Principalmente abbiamo parlato dei tuoi gusti musicali” risponde Louis, evasivo.

Harry ridacchia ancora e stringe la sua mano. “Tutto qui?”

“In pratica.” Il maggiore scrolla le spalle. “Cazzo, sono proprio ubriaco!” aggiunge; la sensazione che gli dà avere la mente annebbiata lo porta a sghignazzare di nuovo.

“Non ti preoccupare: quando arriveremo a casa potrai farti un pisolino” lo rassicura Harry.

“Cosa farai in estate?» domanda improvvisamente Louis, quando il pensiero gli salta in mente. “Niall ha detto che tornerà a Mullingar, giusto?”

Harry riflette, adeguandosi all’improvviso cambio di argomento. “Sì, ci faranno lasciare la camera per l’estate, ma siamo riusciti ad averne una insieme, l’anno prossimo. Ehm—Io penso che tornerò a Donny, da mia mamma” risponde, poi.

L’espressione accigliata di Louis è poco lontana dal diventare un broncio, ma non gli importa. “Quindi non riuscirò a vederti spesso?”

Harry si acciglia a propria volta. “Non abbiamo neanche mai parlato di questo. Non so nemmeno quali siano i tuoi piani” replica.

“Ehm… I ragazzi di solito tornano a casa in Agosto e non amano lasciarmi da solo in appartamento, quindi sto con Li e la sua famiglia per un paio di settimane, poi con Zayn e la sua famiglia per altre due, ma al di là di questo restiamo qui a casa” spiega Louis, e le sue parole sono un’accozzaglia, ma Harry sembra capire comunque.

“Oh” ribatte. “Quindi, magari, quando sarai in città, in Agosto, possiamo passare un po’ di tempo insieme? Potrei venire anche in Luglio” propone, esitante.

Louis annuisce lentamente, e non ha ancora distolto lo sguardo da Harry perché sta provando a essere felice. “Tu vivi in appartamento, praticamente… Puoi stare con noi, qualche volta.” Ed esita il maggiore, perché magari non lo avrebbe detto se fosse stato sobrio. “In-Intendo… So che vuoi andare a casa, ti deve mancare la tua famiglia—Non mi aspetto che tu voglia restare, lo capisco perfettamente—È solo che ho pensato di proportelo giusto perché tu sappia che sei il benvenuto in, ehm— A, ehm—” prova a correggersi quanto più velocemente possibile gli permettano i suoi pensieri confusi.

“Amore, mi piacerebbe davvero, davvero tanto” lo interrompe Harry, rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce. “E poi, è da un po’ che volevo chiedertelo… Mia madre e mia sorella muoiono dalla voglia di conoscerti?”

Louis sbianca appena al pensiero di dover incontrare le persone più importanti per Harry. “Ehm—Sì… insomma, va bene” risponde, prendendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti. “E se mi odiassero?”

Harry scoppia a ridere e scuote il capo. “Louis, ti ameranno tanto quanto ti amo io” ribatte con sincerità “Questo posso giurartelo.”

Louis arrossisce ma si concede di provare un po’ di sollievo, perché l’alcol quieta la voce nella sua mente che gli dice che anche loro finiranno per odiarlo. Restano in silenzio per un po’, ed Harry solleva le loro mani intrecciate, strofinando le labbra avanti e indietro contro le nocche di Louis. Hanno beccato il traffico serale, quindi invece dei soliti dieci minuti che servono per arrivare al palazzo impiegano un po’ di più. Liam e Zayn non saranno a casa fino a tardi, e Louis è ubriaco e voglioso, ma anche ubriaco e assonnato, quindi dubita che sia in forma per fare qualsiasi cosa.

La loro vita sessuale è stata meravigliosa, negli ultimi tempi. Il maggiore ha imparato che a volte non importa quanto odii avere Harry che guarda il suo corpo; tutti i suoi pensieri agonizzanti sembrano svanire nel nulla, quando egli è sopra di lui. Tratta il corpo di Louis come un tempio, e quando fanno l’amore il più grande si sente esposto e vulnerabile, ma Harry lo venera completamente. Qualche volta Louis si ritrova a pensare che sentirsi pieno di lui sia quasi come sentirsi completo, un intero, e si ritrova a bramare quel sentimento.

“Cosa farai dopo l’estate, Lou?” domanda Harry, strappandolo dai propri pensieri.

Louis mugugna pensieroso, cercando di mantenersi sulla stessa linea di pensiero. “Non ho ancora deciso, a essere sincero. Voglio dire: Li avrebbe già un posto di lavoro e Zayn farà apprendistato,quindi se rimarranno qui e vorranno tenere l’appartamento, allora rimarrò; farò un corso di Business all’università, e inizierò a guardarmi intorno per creare la mia linea di abiti. Insomma, so che è un sogno un po’ irrealistico, ma ho abbastanza risparmi da parte, e ho pensato che potrei almeno provare.”

“Non è irrealistico; se farai la tua linea di abiti, diventerai ricco. Tutto quello che disegni è spettacolare” replica Harry con serietà. “Quindi questo significa che rimarrai e che andrai a scuola per almeno un altro anno?” domanda, lentamente.

Louis annuisce. “Sì, ma… tutto dipende dai ragazzi, se rimarranno o meno. Se vorranno andarsene o se ehm—Se non dovessero volermi più; in quel caso farei stage all’estero, in Italia o in Francia o in America o da qualche parte” spiega, e l’alcol a malapena riesce a evitare il nodo allo stomaco che si forma al pensiero che i ragazzi vogliano abbandonarlo.

“Cosa intendi, tesoro? Hanno detto che entrambi hanno intenzione di vivere qui con te, no? Perché dovrebbero volerti abbandonare?” chiede Harry, dolcemente.

“Uhm… be’, ho pensato allo stage all’estero solo come piano di riserva in caso cambiassero idea. Ehm—In caso non volessero più fare da babysitter a un matto e vivere vite normali senza di me a pesare sulle loro spalle.” Cerca di riderci su, ma anche nel suo stato di ebbrezza può affermare di fallire miseramente.

Harry, al suo fianco, si acciglia. “Hai preparato un piano di riserva per quando i tuoi migliori amici, che ti amano con tutto il loro cuore, si stuferanno di te?” chiede incredulo.

Louis scrolla le spalle. “Succederà, a un certo punto” risponde semplicemente.

“Come fai a dirlo?” insiste Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Louis, dopo essersi fermato al semaforo.

“Tutti mi abbandonano, prima o poi” spiega il più grande. “È la vita, giovane Harold” aggiunge, forzando un sorriso e sporgendosi in avanti per alzare il volume della radio, sperando che sia sufficiente a mettere un punto a quella conversazione.

Immediatamente si sente più ubriaco, ma anche molto meno felice. I pensieri nella sua mente sono difficili da ignorare e gli stanno ricordando quanto in realtà sia stato deplorevole ad aver preparato quel piano di riserva. Gli ricordano che è così incasinato che persino i suoi amici lo lasceranno. Immediatamente il suo secondo pensiero è invitare Harry a rimanere da lui per l’estate. Come se per allora continueranno a essere una coppia. Magari Harry userà la scusa della distanza per rompere. Magari il giorno in cui tornerà a Doncaster sarà l’ultimo in cui Louis avrà sue notizie. O magari si allontanerà lentamente, forse nel tentativo di rendergli le cose più semplici.

Harry entra nello spiazzo del complesso in cui si trova l’appartamento di Louis e parcheggia; sembra che voglia dire qualcosa, ma invece apre la portiera e fa il giro dell’auto per aiutare Louis a scendere. Egli cerca di saltare giù con grazia come farebbe normalmente, ma la terra ondeggia appena e così anche Louis con lei.

“Whoa, attento” esclama Harry, sporgendosi per sostenerlo. “Vertigini?”

“Un po’” mormora Louis.

“Dai, vieni.” Harry si accovaccia, mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domanda il maggiore, confuso.

“Ti sto dando la possibilità di salire a cavalluccio su di me” risponde semplicemente.

“Harry—”

“Se dici che sei troppo pesante, ti porterò come si portano le spose; quindi puoi saltare sulla mia schiena di tua volontà o essere trasportato con la forza” lo interrompe Harry; il suo tono leggero e scherzoso.

“Non riuscirai proprio a portarmi su per tre rampe di scale” protesta Louis, ma sale lo stesso, in modo clamorosamente goffo, sulla sua enorme schiena.

“Grazie” dice egli.

Harry si raddrizza con Louis sulla schiena. Le braccia sono agganciate sotto le sue ginocchia e le braccia di Louis circondano il suo petto. Si volta e increspa le labbra finché il maggiore non si spinge in avanti per dargli un bacio di traverso. Louis si sente ridicolmente alto, e si tiene occupato pensando a come sarebbe essere alto tanto quanto Harry. Poi i suoi pensieri si concentrano su quanto sarebbe carino il suo corpo se fosse alto e magro, piuttosto che basso e grasso, così silenzia la mente. Non può nemmeno negare quanto sia bello farsi portare in giro in quel modo, e nemmeno quanto sia scioccato nel vedere che Harry non stia morendo. Non sta nemmeno respirando affannosamente o tribolando per tenerlo su o piegandosi in avanti per bilanciare il peso di Louis.

“Pesi meno del mio zaino” dichiara il riccio, quando raggiunge l’ultimo scalino. E non sembra affatto senza fiato.

“Idiota” borbotta Louis, con affetto.

Si rilassa grazie ai movimenti ritmici di Harry che lo porta sulla propria schiena, e a malapena si accorge del suo braccio che va a stringersi attorno al sedere per sostenerlo, mentre apre la porta per entrare nell’appartamento. Harry toglie le proprie scarpe e si dirige lungo il corridoio che porta alla camera da letto. Si volta e sistema Louis sul bordo del materasso, il quale si lascia andare e si getta all’indietro su di esso.

Harry si abbassa e gli sfila le scarpe, dopodiché passa a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Li abbassa e Louis non si spreca nemmeno a coprirsi. Harry lo aiuta a togliere la maglia con gentilezza, poi fa lo stesso con la propria. Louis allunga le braccia verso di lui e il riccio l’aiuta a sedersi. Le tiene sollevate, così Harry gli fa indossare la maglia che ha tolto, facendola passare sopra alla sua testa e scompigliandogli il ciuffo soffice.

Decisamente, ama quando Harry gli fa indossare la maglia che ha tenuto tutto il giorno. Ama il modo in cui i suoi vestiti gli stanno larghi, il modo in cui ricadono sulle sue cosce. Ama il modo in cui il tessuto è ancora caldo quando li indossa. Ma più di tutto, ama il modo in cui profumano così tanto di Harry, non solo della sua colonia; qualsiasi odore sia, è puramente Harry. Louis nota vagamente che egli apre la bocca come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa, poi la richiude di nuovo, prima di decidersi a parlare.

“Stavo pensando, Louis… So che Liam e Zayn non ti lasceranno mai, quindi so anche che manterrete l’appartamento, e sono felice che sarai ancora a scuola con me, l’anno prossimo” esordisce Harry, sedendosi al suo fianco sul letto. “Ma voglio solo che tu sappia che se, per qualsivoglia insana ragione, decideranno che non vorranno più tenere l’appartamento o se tu, per qualche motivo, non vorrai più vivere con loro… Stavo pensando che io e te potremmo sempre prendere un appartamento insieme. So che è presto, ma in questo modo potresti restare a Londra e creare la sua etichetta nel mondo dell’abbigliamento, senza dover lasciare--Ehm—Non dovresti lasciare il Paese… Voglio solo che tu lo sappia, se mai non dovessi più avere loro, anche se sono sicuro che ci saranno sempre, ma quello che sto cercando di farti capire è che—Tu hai anche me, okay? Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto vivere con te… e voglio solo che tu sappia che sono qui anche io, d’accordo?” La voce di Harry è esitante e trema.

“Non farlo, Harry” borbotta Louis spostandosi attraverso il letto fino a raggiungere i cuscini.

“Non fare cosa?” chiede l’altro, sistemando le gambe d Louis sotto le coperte.

“Non parlare del futuro con me, come se stessi programmando di restare” spiega Louis, esasperato. “Francamente, non è molto carino da parte tua, e non apprezzo in modo particolare l’idea di crearmi grandi speranze per qualcosa che entrambi sappiamo non accadrà mai.”

Sa che Harry lo sta osservando con un’espressione corrucciata, ma non è esattamente sicuro di quale sia, tra le due che vede, la sua vera faccia e quale un prodotto di tutto l’alcol che ha bevuto. Sente il letto abbassarsi al proprio fianco, e accidentalmente si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo. Il suo umore si è rabbuiato, perché per un solo istante, mentre Harry stava parlando, il suo cuore si è

riscaldato. Si è riscaldato al pensiero di un appartamento che fosse di LouisedHarry, solo loro, con Harry solo per sé tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. E si sente così stupido ad aver permesso a quel pensiero di farsi strada nella sua mente.

“Perché pensi che accadrà?” domanda Harry, e Louis sente le sue dita muoversi gentilmente tra i suoi capelli.

Alza gli occhi al cielo, ma immediatamente lo rimpiange perché la stanza inizia a girare. “Perché tutti se ne vanno, Harold. Tutti mi lasciano, prima o poi.”

“Vedi? Continui a dirlo, Lou, ma non ha alcun senso per me” sospira il riccio.

“Be’, è ovvio che non abbia alcun senso per te, perché chi è il pazzo che vorrebbe lasciare uno come te?” domanda retoricamente Louis, allungandosi per dare un colpetto alla sua guancia, fallendo. “Ma nessuno resta per persone come me.”

“Lo trovo difficile da credere, perché io non potrei mai immaginare di lasciarti” ribatte Harry, e Louis sospira alla tenerezza della sua voce profonda.

“Be’, mio caro, quello è perché non mi conosci affatto così bene come credi!”

Louis sente Harry mugugnare, ed è un suono triste; le sue dita smettono di muoversi tra i suoi capelli. “Be’, fa un po’ schifo, considerato che ti amo e tutto il resto, e considerato anche che tu sai tutto di me” ribatte Harry, in tono calmo.

Il discorso che ha fatto Niall quel pomeriggio riguardo l’aprirsi con Harry gli ronza in testa. Le parole sono sulla punta della lingua. Non impiega troppo a realizzare che quello è ciò di cui stava parlando, ‘l’aprirsi riguardo i propri sentimenti’; Harry se ne andrà comunque, quindi farebbe meglio a mettere le carte in tavola. E tutto è abbastanza confuso per via dell’alcol da sembrare una fantastica idea.

“Sì, suppongo che faccia schifo” sospira. Poi emette una risatina che si trasforma in una specie di sbuffo. “Stavo solo pensando a una cosa divertente.”

“A cosa pensavi di divertente, amore?” domanda il riccio.

Louis ridacchia ancora. “Conosci quel modo di dire che recita ‘Un volto che solo una madre potrebbe amare’?” chiede Louis. Harry mormora un sì. “Bene, io non ho nemmeno quello!” ride di nuovo. “Non ti ho mai raccontato di mia madre, prima d’ora, giusto?”

“No, non l’hai fatto” conferma Harry, sommessamente.

“Era molto dolce, sai?” esordisce Louis, dando un lieve calcio alle coperte in modo da non essere più intrappolato tra di esse. “Mio padre se n’è andato a quel paese quasi subito dopo la mia nascita. Lei era veramente giovane, troppo giovane per restare bloccata con me, probabilmente, ma mi amava. Diceva sempre che ero la miglior cosa che le fosse mai capitata. Tu penseresti che non dovrei essere in grado di ricordarmene, ma non è così; ricordo anche che mi cantava canzoni. Diceva sempre che eravamo noi due contro il mondo. Era dolce, sai?” Louis sorride, rivolto al soffitto e le dita di Harry riprendono a muoversi tra i suoi capelli. “Poi ha incontrato Mark, e ha avuto le ragazze. Io non gli piacevo tanto quanto loro, ma chi poteva biasimarlo per questo? Non ero figlio suo e le ragazze erano così carine. Non potevo biasimarlo, no. Mi dava da mangiare come faceva con le sue figlie, mi comprava vestiti per la scuola e mamma era felice. A lui però non piacevo proprio, ma andava bene lo stesso perché lei era felice e le ragazze erano davvero adorabili…” Louis prende tra le dita un filo scucito della coperta e ci giocherella distrattamente.

Non dice a Harry delle volte in cui Mark si arrabbiava da ubriaco e, anche se aveva solo sette anni, si sfogava su di lui. Dopo la seconda volta in cui lo aveva visto picchiare sua madre, aveva imparato. Aveva imparato che se si comportava da moccioso viziato e cercava di scacciare Mark quando era arrabbiato e ubriaco fradicio, allora egli avrebbe picchiato lui e avrebbe lasciato in pace sua madre. La donna lo aveva pregato di smettere, di smettere di comportarsi male e di lasciare che fosse lei a vedersela con Mark, ma non era mai un’opzione per Louis. Aveva sempre saputo, fin da quando era molto giovane, che avrebbe volentieri preso un proiettile in corpo per

lei, perciò poteva sopportare di dover distogliere da quella donna la rabbia del marito. Non era mai niente di così terribile: uno schiaffo qui, un calcio là, tante urla. A Louis non importava perché poi, quando Mark si addormentava sul divano, sua madre entrava nella sua stanza, baciava tutte le sue ferite e cantava fino a quando Louis non si addormentava.

“So che ami le tue sorelle, Lou, mi hai parlato di loro in passato” gli ricorda Harry dolcemente, riportandolo al presente.

“Mi hai chiesto perché fossi cinico, una volta, Harry. Ero cinico prima che tutta quest’altra merda accadesse. Ero cinico prima ancora di essere abbastanza vecchio da sapere qualcosa in più sulle relazioni. Non capirò mai, in alcun modo, come possa l’amore essere reale, se una persona fantastica, gentile, bella, dolce e amorevole come mia madre rimanga sola e non sia in grado di trovare nessuno in grado di amarla. Se c’era qualcuno che lo meritava, era lei. Non ho mai creduto nell’amore perché se non poteva averlo lei, come avrei potuto averlo io?”

“Lou—”

“È stata colpa mia se Mark se n’è andato, sai? Così come è stata colpa mia quando l’ha fatto anche mio padre, prima di lui” continua Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia dopo essersi girato a pancia sotto. “Ero un po’ iperattivo, un po’ un buono a nulla, non bravo come le ragazze. Ho mandato tutto a puttane secondo mia mamma; Mark mi odiava e ci ha lasciati, ha lasciato anche le ragazze per causa mia. Ho mandato tutto a puttane, lo pensano tutti.”

Louis si era sempre incolpato per non essere stato in grado di trovare un equilibrio tra l’essere disobbediente e proteggere sua madre, lasciando che il suo odio per Mark si mostrasse ogni volta. Crescendo, il suo atteggiamento nei confronti dell’uomo era peggiorato, ed erano sempre impegnati a discutere. Aveva rovinato tutto, secondo sua madre. Aveva sempre detto che non lo biasimava, ma Louis aveva dovuto assistere ai pianti delle ragazze quando sentivano la mancanza del padre e guardare sua madre di nuovo sola, e sapeva essere colpa sua.

“Tu—”

“Dopo l’accaduto, le avevo promesso che sarei migliorato. Ho trovato un lavoro e l’ho aiutata. L’ho aiutata a prendersi cura delle ragazze e le cose sono andate bene per un po’” lo interrompe Louis, strisciando più vicino ad Harry. “E poi ha incontrato Dan. Ma ho mandato tutto a puttane anche lì. Ha incontrato Dan, che aveva detto di volersi prendersi cura di tutti noi; mia madre aveva ottenuto un’altra occasione per essere felice e io l’ho mandata all’aria.”

“Come? Non riesco a crederci” dice Harry.

Louis si concede una fredda risata che risuona nelle proprie orecchie. “Perché ero un frocio, Harry.”

“Teso—” Harry sobbalza, e Louis può vedere lo sconcerto anche se la sua faccia è una figura indistinta.

“Andava così bene con Dan, e io e lui andavamo davvero d’accordo. Eravamo finalmente felici; tutti noi eravamo felici. Io e Dan eravamo soliti giocare a calcio insieme e gli piaceva davvero passare del tempo con me. Non avevamo problemi di soldi e mi aveva fatto lasciare il mio lavoro part-time perché aveva abbastanza denaro per prendersi cura di tutti. Era fottutamente fantastico, Haz! E mamma e le ragazze erano così fottutamente felici! E lo ero anche io!” Louis solleva lo sguardo su Harry. “E poi ho deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea uscire dal ripostiglio.”

“Cos’è successo, poi?” domanda gentilmente Harry, spronandolo a continuare, e il maggiore stringe gli occhi per cercare di concentrarsi sul suo viso.

“Be’, niente per il resto dell’anno scolastico, suppongo. Sapevo che Dan non ne era felice. Aveva smesso di giocare a calcio con me e di parlarmi a meno che non fosse per gettarmi merda addosso. Io sono stato un idiota; non mi aspettavo che facessero un party perché ero riuscito a trovare il coraggio di uscire dal ripostiglio o qualcosa del genere” prosegue, agitando le mani per enfatizzare il concetto. “Credevo che avrebbero avuto bisogno di più tempo per farsene una ragione. Ero più

preoccupato per le persone a scuola; non ho dato veramente peso a quel che mamma e Dan avrebbero potuto pensare, a essere sincero. Me ne sono fatto un’idea quando Stan mi ha picchiato a sangue e Dan ha detto che lo meritavo. È stato abbastanza chiaro che mi odiasse, a quel punto. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo quando mia madre mi ha guardato mentre mi trascinavo sanguinante nella mia stanza, senza dire una parola o chiedere se stessi bene. Non era molto impressionata.” Louis sente una fitta di dolore al petto ma la ignora, forzando invece una risata. “Ha fatto schifo, sì, e le cose erano una merda a casa, ma passavo molto più tempo da Li e Zayn.”

Riesce a mettere a fuoco la faccia del minore per un secondo e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Oh, ti prego Harry: non essere triste per questo. Sai quanti ragazzi devono avere a che fare con genitori a cui non sta bene che siano gay? Sono stato maledettamente fortunato! Solo metà della scuola mi odiava e avevo due migliori amici a cui non è mai fregato un cazzo. Senza parlare del fatto che entrambi avessero genitori che mi hanno accolto e mi hanno trattato persino meglio di quel che meritassi. È molto più di quello che è successo a buona parte di quei ragazzi, giusto?”

Non vuole che Harry sappia quanto questo lo abbia ferito. Non vuole che sappia come ci si senta ad avere una madre per cui si sarebbe fatto uccidere o per la quale sarebbe morto, che smette completamente di parlare con lui. E non aveva lasciato che la questione di Dan facesse male allo stesso modo, perché era abituato a essere odiato dagli uomini nella vita di sua madre, ma lei non lo voleva nemmeno guardare negli occhi.

Harry sospira lievemente e Louis vede il suo piglio indistinto. “E poi?”

Louis scrolla le spalle. “Te l’ho detto prima di oggi, caro. Dopo che Liam ha picchiato a sangue Stan, più o meno tutti mi hanno lasciato solo. Ho finito la scuola, sono rimasto lontano da casa. Quando c’ero, nessuno mi parlava, eccezion fatta per quei momenti in cui Dan mi affibbiava i suoi soprannomi coloriti, direi. Era orribile il fatto che mia madre praticamente fingesse che non esistessi, ma immaginavo che le sarebbe passata, che magari un giorno mi avrebbero perdonato per essere gay e che le cose avrebbero ripreso ad andare per il verso giusto” Louis ride. “Poi, quando la scuola è finita, mi dissero che avevo tre giorni per portare il mio schifo fuori di casa.”

“Cosa?” balbetta Harry, sedendosi, con un’espressione confusa dipinta sul viso.

“Dan mi ha detto che avrei dovuto portare il mio schifoso culo da frocio fuori di casa e che non avrei mai più dovuto contattare la sua famiglia. Ed è divertente quanto in fretta la mia famiglia sia diventata la sua.” Louis ride e scrolla le spalle, di nuovo; l’alcol ancora spiana la strada ai ricordi, così non fanno poi tanto male. “Mamma è semplicemente rimasta alle sue spalle, quando me l’ha detto. Ha solo guardato dritto attraverso di me come se non fossi nemmeno figlio suo.”

Louis rabbrividisce al ricordo, perché può ancora sentire il freddo che aveva provato quel giorno, mentre piangeva e chiedeva a sua madre se avrebbe davvero permesso a Dan di fare una cosa simile. Le sue urla erano rimaste senza risposta e non dimenticherà mai lo sguardo sul volto della donna, che pareva non sapere nemmeno chi lui fosse.

“Che hai fatto?” domanda Harry, sussurrando.

Louis stringe le spalle ancora una volta. “Sono stato fortunato: avevo il fondo fiduciario che mi aveva lasciato mio nonno. Non sono uscito allo scoperto fino a quando non è morto e, dato che i soldi erano intestati a me, se l’avessi fatto prima di sicuro non avrei visto nemmeno un centesimo. Comunque sia, avevo il fondo fiduciario e una borsa di studio per l’università. Così ho portato il mio schifo fuori da casa e ho programmato di venire qui, a Londra. Liam e Zayn hanno deciso di seguirmi” spiega Louis; l’affetto a colorare il suo tono di voce. “Ancora oggi non so perché. Perché abbiano mollato tutto per venire con me, ma l’hanno fatto. Sono stato fortunato ancora una volta, Harry: avevo i due amici migliori del mondo e avevo abbastanza soldi per poter sopravvivere e continuare gli studi.”

Ricorda il giorno in cui Liam e Zayn l’avevano aiutato a portare via ogni cosa da quella casa. Non era autorizzato a prendere i mobili, ma loro l’avevano aiutato a impacchettare i suoi vestiti,

quando Louis era contemporaneamente troppo triste, arrabbiato e confuso per farlo. Ricorda ancora il modo in cui Liam aveva detto a sua madre di essere la feccia della Terra per aver permesso a Dan di fare questo a suo figlio, prima di andarsene. Zayn aveva condotto Louis fuori, poi era tornato dentro a riprendere Liam.

“E tua madre gli ha permesso di cacciarti fuori in quel modo?” chiede il riccio, con rabbia. “Non è giusto.”

“Harry che cazzo ti aspettavi?” ribatte Louis bruscamente, frustrato dalla sua ingenuità. “Era il suo terzo cazzo di marito dopo che io avevo rovinato i primi due matrimoni! Se non fossi nato, lei e mio padre avrebbero potuto restare insieme, magari fino a quando non sarebbero stati abbastanza adulti da poter avere un bambino. Se non fosse stato per me, lei avrebbe potuto essere felice con Mark, e le ragazze non avrebbero perso loro padre. Ha dovuto scegliere tra Dan e me, e non posso biasimarla per aver scelto lui! Pensi che io sia la prima persona che viene messa alla porta per via della sua omosessualità?”

“Questo non lo rende giusto” protesta Harry.

“Sì, okay, non negherò di essermi arrabbiato. Sono venuto qui con i ragazzi e ho annegato tutto nelle feste” ridacchia Louis. “Ecco cosa intendevo quando ti ho detto che ho speso i primi due anni ubriaco fradicio e tenendomi impegnato con Max e Hunter e Mitchell. Andava bene. Andava tutto bene.”

Non andava tutto bene. Louis ricorda di essersi odiato anche in quel periodo. Ricorda quanto fosse stato male. Ma era più facile, era più facile incolpare Dan. Era furioso e ferito e triste, ma non avrebbe mai potuto incolpare sua madre. Aveva odiato Dan per averlo fatto, per averla costretta a scegliere, ma non aveva mai biasimato lei per aver scelto il suo terzo marito. Sapeva che sua madre lo aveva amato, e aveva capito che aveva solo bisogno di Dan attorno. Non poteva farle una colpa per questo.

“Ho detto a me stesso che era colpa di Dan. Ho detto a me stesso che era solo omofobo, e pieno di odio, e ignorante. Ero arrabbiato, ma ero arrabbiato solo con lui. Non potevo incolpare lei. Come avrei potuto biasimarla per aver tentato disperatamente di far funzionare il suo terzo matrimonio, per aver tentato di far andare le cose nel modo giusto per le ragazze? Non potevo incolparla, non potrei mai incolparla per questo. E potevo sopportare la rabbia. Ero incazzato, ma sapevo di non essere il primo a essere stato cacciato via dalla propria famiglia per essere gay. Sapevo di non essere la prima persona a essere stata disonorata per via della propria sessualità. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, andava bene. faceva fottutamente schifo, ed ero arrabbiato, e lo odiavo per questo, ma andava bene così” spiega Louis in tono calmo, le sopracciglia corrucciate e gli occhi chiusi.

Le dita di Harry sono soffici, mentre sfregano tra i suoi capelli. “Non lo meritavi, Lou. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Dan di andare a farsi fottere.” Apre gli occhi, e realizza che delle lacrime stanno scivolando lungo le guance di Harry. “È tua mamma, deve amarti, non importa il resto.”

Louis cerca di ridere, ma risulta più un singhiozzo doloroso. “Perché stai piangendo, Harry?” domanda, fingendosi divertito, ma la sua voce è fredda e tremante. “Non hai nemmeno sentito la parte migliore della storia!”

Il riccio si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di simile a un gemito. “C’è di peggio?”

Louis scrolla le spalle. “Dipende da che lato vuoi vedere la cosa” ribatte con una punta di ironia nella voce.

“Dal tuo” specifica Harry “Ovviamente dal tuo.”

Quando Louis si concede di ripensare a quel giorno, ha l’impressione che qualcuno lo abbia appena preso a pugni contro lo sterno, riducendo in polvere le ossa e dislocando ogni singola costola. Percepisce un pugno chiudersi attorno al proprio cuore, come una trappola, e sente il muscolo strapparsi, distruggersi, mentre il suo povero organo che a malapena è in grado di battere

viene trascinato fuori dalla cassa toracica. Fa male respirare, fa male pensare, così ci dà un taglio. Rimane in silenzio finché non riesce a riguadagnare una parvenza di calma.

“Le cose andavano bene subito dopo l’inizio delle lezioni” prosegue Louis. “Una sera sono tornato a casa, mi sono fatto una tazza di tè e mi sono seduto in cucina per fare qualche schizzo. Non mi ero accorto che Liam fosse già rientrato, finché non è uscito dal bagno e non si è sistemato di fronte al portatile, in salotto. Stavo per salutarlo, ma lui aveva iniziato a parlare e avevo capito fosse su Skype con sua madre. Lo fa sempre, lasciare aperta la conversazione quando è al telefono con lei, invece di richiamarla dopo essere tornato dal bagno. Non so perché; povera Karen! Deve restare a guardare il divano mentre lui va a fare pipì, una tazza di tè o qualsiasi altra cosa gli venga in mente di fare.”

“Karen è il nome di sua madre?” domanda Harry, tirando su col naso e riportando Louis al nocciolo della questione.

Il più grande annuisce, poi prosegue. “Sono rimasto in silenzio in cucina perché Liam era preoccupato per me e, di conseguenza, lo era anche Karen, dato che mi considera come uno dei suoi figli. Non volevo avere a che fare con il suo affetto e tutta la sua preoccupazione. Quindi non gli ho detto di essere a casa e ho continuato con i miei schizzi, mentre loro chiacchieravano.”

Louis può sentire l’alcol abbandonarlo lentamente e desidererebbe poter avere qualche altro shot a disposizione. Fa male, fa fottutamente male, ma sa che è troppo tardi per fermarsi, ora che ha iniziato. Harry sembra voler gridare e Louis quasi ride, nel suo stato ebbro, perché è così fottutamente empatico.

“E poi cosa accadde?”

“Poi ho sentito il nome di mia madre. Karen stava dicendo che aveva avuto una discussione con Jo e, ovviamente, le mie cazzo di orecchie avevano scelto proprio quell’istante per iniziare a origliare, proprio mentre Karen raccontava a Liam la storia. Aveva sentito dire che avevano divorziato, che Dan se n’era andato, e non ci aveva creduto. Quindi era andata a trovare mia madre e aveva visto i camion dei traslochi fuori. Credo che si fosse rattristata, a quel punto della storia. Io non sapevo niente del loro divorzio e nemmeno lui. Così gli ha raccontato di come si fosse fermata e fosse volata fuori dall’auto perché aveva visto mia madre in giardino dare indicazioni ai traslocatori. Con Liam ha detto di non aver più parlato con mamma da quella volta in cui lei e Patricia ebbero discussione al negozio di alimentari.” Louis sospira.

“Chi è Patricia?” chiede Harry, sussurrando.

“La mamma di Zayn. Le nostre madri erano migliori amiche, ma dopo che Dan mi ha sbattuto fuori, loro—Loro—Sono diventate molto protettive nei miei confronti. Immagino fossero insieme e avessero visto mia madre al negozio, il giorno dopo il trasferimento mio e dei ragazzi. Immagino che ce l’avessero con lei per aver permesso a Dan di mettermi alla porta” spiega. “Comunque. Ha raccontato a Liam di come fosse corsa da mia mamma, calpestando il suo prato, per chiederle se fosse vero che aveva divorziato. L’aveva fatto.” Louis prende un respiro tremante e si stropiccia gli occhi. “Ed è stato così fottutamente stupido, perché ricordo di essere rimasto seduto in cucina e di aver pensato, per un secondo, di andare a casa. Ho pensato che magari, dato che Dan se n’era andato, mi avrebbe concesso di tornare.” Si lascia sfuggire una risata, ma sa non riuscirà a trattenere le lacrime ancora a lungo. “A quanto pare Karen aveva pensato la stessa cosa. Ha detto di aver chiesto a mia madre se questo avrebbe significato che si sarebbe scusata con me per quel che era successo. Liam le ha chiesto quale fosse stata la sua risposta e credo si sia messa a piangere, a quel punto. Io già sapevo. A quanto pare, le parole di mia madre sono state: ‘Per che cazzo di motivo dovrei rivolere quel disgustoso frocio in casa mia?’ Ha dimostrato che non era solo Dan a volere che me ne andassi. Ricordo che Liam ha gridato: ‘Ha detto cosa?!’ e poi ha tirato qualcosa contro al muro. Ha preso il suo temperamento dalla madre, e ricordo di averla sentita dire che era sul punto di prendere a schiaffi la mia, lì, su due piedi. Ho ascoltato il resto delle

ehm—delle cose che ha detto su di me. Di come non fossi più suo figlio, di come non gliene fregasse un cazzo di ciò che ne sarebbe stato di me, che stava portando via le ragazze e che sperava di non dover più rivedere me, quello scherzo della natura. E ricordo quanto Liam e Karen fossero arrabbiati al posto mio; io non ricordo di essermi più arrabbiato, ed era un cambiamento, dato che ero davvero furioso, prima.” Louis è felice di avere il viso nascosto, perché è umido. “E non sapevo cosa fare, quindi, semplicemente, me ne sono andato.”

“Oh, piccolo…” soffia Harry, e può sentire le lacrime nella sua voce.

Ed è peggio quando sente il dolore in essa. Il dolore che è lì perché lui prova così tanto per Louis. Vorrebbe accoccolarsi addosso a Harry e poter dimenticare quel che è successo, ma non è possibile. Non è possibile, perché gli si accappona la pelle e parlare di quel giorno sta alzando il volume della voce nella sua mente che gli grida di non meritare niente. Di non meritare le dita di Harry che si muovono tra i suoi capelli o l’empatia nel suo tono di voce.

“È solo—Io non capisco. All’inizio mi aveva ferito vedere che aveva permesso a Dan di cacciarmi, e sapevo che fosse furiosa con me. Ma pensavo che fosse perché ero uscito dal ripostiglio e avevo mandato a puttane le cose con lui. Ho pensato volesse che me ne andassi per sistemare le cose e restare con Dan per sé e per le ragazze. Non mi era nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello che—Sono un completo idiota ma—Non avevo mai pensato che lei veramente—Non avevo mai pensato che lei mi odiasse perché sono gay.” Louis riesce a malapena a parlare, tra le lacrime.

“Non avrebbe dovuto, Louis. È completamente sbagliato. Non è una brava persona.” mormora Harry con voce tremante.

“Non dirlo!” esclama Louis. “Non sai un cazzo di lei! Non è lei il cazzo di problema, Harry! Sono io! Io sono stato un figlio di merda! Io ho fatto scappare chiunque l’abbia amata semplicemente esistendo. Le ho rovinato la cazzo di vita! Mark probabilmente già sapeva che fossi gay, e questa è forse un’altra ragione per cui mi odiava così tanto. Ero un cazzo di finocchio anche prima di allora, mi davo delle arie ovunque, ed ero così dannatamente effemminato! Non mi meraviglio che se ne sia andato. E poi Dan. Adesso non posso nemmeno dargli la colpa per avermi sbattuto fuori, dato che so che in realtà è stata mia mamma. Perché ha visto cos’ero, cosa sono. Come posso biasimarla per avermi odiato? Ho perso mio padre, ho perso i miei due patrigni, ho perso le mie sorelle e ho perso lei, l’unica persona che ho sempre pensato mi amasse, e solo perché sono gay!”

La conversazione che Karen aveva avuto con sua madre lo aveva devastato completamente. Louis si era sentito come se qualcuno avesse infilato una granata giù per la sua gola facendola esplodere dall’interno. Non sapeva più chi fosse, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva amato sua madre con tutto se stesso e, anche quando l’aveva cacciato via, aveva ingenuamente creduto che lei lo amasse. Ma non era così. Aveva fatto sì che lo odiasse diventando gay. Aveva realizzato in quel momento di non avere la benché minima idea di cosa fosse l’amore e, se anche fosse esistito, decisamente non lo avrebbe meritato, non l’avrebbe mai avuto.

“Louis, questo è completamente sbagliato! Lei ha sbagliato a trattarti in quel modo solo per via della tua sessualità! Non c’è niente di male nell’essere gay!”

“E invece sì!” urla il più grande.

“Solo perché una qualche cazzo di Bibbia che non è nemmeno stata scritta da Dio dice così?” domanda il riccio.

“Non ha niente a che fare con quello, Harry! Non era nemmeno lontanamente religiosa! Non era per Dio, l’Inferno o il Paradiso, lei—lei mi odiava solo perché ero così! E non posso nemmeno biasimarla, perché col mio essere gay ho rovinato tutto!”

“La tua omosessualità non ha rovinato niente! Il fatto che tu sia nato in una famiglia di omofobi ignoranti e orribili è l’unica ragione per cui ti sono successe tutte queste cose! Non c’è niente di sbagliato nell’essere gay!”

“Come cazzo fai a dirlo a me, che ho perso tutto ciò a cui tenevo solo perché mi piace il cazzo?! L’unica cosa che non posso cambiare di me, è quella che mi ha portato via tutto!”

“Louis, la loro chiusura mentale e il loro essere pieni di odio ti è costato tutto, e tu stai meglio senza quelle persone!”

La pelle di Louis è troppo sottile, il suo petto è troppo piccolo; riesce sentire il dolore scorrere attraverso di sé come se fosse fuoco. Vorrebbe gridare, vorrebbe piangere, vorrebbe trovare l’edificio più alto e buttarsi giù da esso. Desidera non aver mai raccontato a Harry nulla di tutto questo. Ora che ha aperto quel cassetto del suo cervello, quello che ha lavorato duramente per mantenere sigillato tutti quegli anni, è come se ogni cosa lo investisse di nuovo.

“Sto meglio?” domanda Louis, gridando e spingendosi lontano dal riccio. “Come cazzo fai a dire che sto meglio quando sto così?!”

“È il motivo per cui lo fai, Louis? Quando Liam e Zayn ti hanno chiesto se ti stessi punendo, è per questo motivo? La tua anoressia è un modo per punire te stesso per essere—Perché sei gay?!” La voce di Harry sta tremando e a malapena riesce a trattenere un singhiozzo.

Quell’affermazione è come un martello che colpisce il chiodo proprio sulla testa, conficcandolo dritto dritto nel cuore di Louis. Non lo ha mai detto a nessuno, questo. Liam lo aveva inseguito quando aveva lasciato l’appartamento quella sera, ma Zayn aveva preso in prestito la sua macchina, quindi Louis era andato via lasciandolo sul bordo della strada. Quella è stata la notte in cui aveva trovato per caso il parcheggio a più piani.

Era rimasto seduto lì per ore con le parole di sua madre a ronzargli nella testa. Era riuscito a sentire la sua voce, come veleno, disintegrare tutti i punti con cui aveva accuratamente suturato il suo cuore per tenersi insieme dopo essere stato ignorato e mandato via. Aveva impiegato due anni per provare a ripararsi, per leccarsi le ferite e annebbiarle con l’alcol, solo per scoprire che non era così semplice come essere un padre omofobo o una madre disperata.

Solo per scoprire che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, fondamentalmente. Qualcosa di così terribile e così disgustoso che nemmeno la sua stessa madre era più riuscita ad amarlo. Non solo non era più riuscita ad amarlo, ma non aveva anche smesso di sopportare la sua cazzo di esistenza. Lo aveva odiato con tutta se stessa.

Il ricordo di tutte quelle ore che aveva trascorso sul cornicione del parcheggio è marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente. Non scorderà mai quella notte, perché era stata quella in cui aveva realizzato di non meritare di essere vivo. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai amato, non importava quanto ci provasse; nulla lo avrebbe mai reso abbastanza. Era irrecuperabilmente pieno di difetti, rovinato da qualcosa di profondo che non poteva controllare. Aveva osservato tutto quello in cui aveva sempre creduto scomparire, lavato via dalla pioggia battente e dalle parole di sua madre.

Aveva desiderato poter tornare indietro, non dire mai una parola riguardo al fatto che gli piacessero i ragazzi, comportarsi normalmente, flirtare con le ragazze, non essere frocio. Avrebbe potuto continuare a essere il figlio di sua madre, avrebbe potuto continuare ad avere le sue sorelle, una famiglia. Avrebbe potuto continuare ad avere amore.

Aveva provato a convincersi, solo per un momento, che fosse sua madre a essere il problema, a essere omofoba, e che non avrebbe potuto cambiare se stesso, che era colpa di quella donna se stava ricevendo tutto quell’odio. Se non fosse che non era così. Sua madre era sempre stata così amorevole, tenera, dolce con lui. L’aveva amato, un tempo, Louis lo sapeva. Se non fosse che non era più riuscita a farlo dopo aver scoperto che era gay. E quello non era colpa sua, ma di Louis.

In qualche modo Liam lo aveva trovato lì e Louis si era finto arrabbiato, come se ce l’avesse avuta con lei per averlo odiato. Be’, era stato più Liam ad arrabbiarsi e aveva giurato a Louis che Jo era la feccia della Terra e che lui era molto meglio di lei, e Louis aveva finto di essere d’accordo. E poi aveva finto di stare bene. E poi era tornato a casa. E poi aveva trascorso la notte pensando a quale fosse il modo migliore per uccidersi.

Guardandosi indietro ora, cerca di convincersi che non avrebbe dovuto desiderare di suicidarsi perché sua madre l’aveva chiamato frocio, ma lei era tutto per Louis. Lo aveva distrutto alla base, nel profondo, sapere che non l’avrebbe più ritenuto suo figlio, che non gli avrebbe mai più detto di volergli bene. Si era sentito così patetico a tenere alte le speranze per due anni, credendo che finalmente gli avrebbe una seconda possibilità e gli avrebbe permesso di tornare di nuovo a casa. Lei lo odiava e lui aveva smesso di sapere chi fosse, se nemmeno la sua stessa madre era più in grado di amarlo.

Aveva trascorso il fine settimana nella sua stanza, pregando Liam e Zayn di lasciargli spazio. Quelle erano state le prime settantadue ore che Louis aveva trascorso senza mangiare. Non lo aveva fatto di proposito, era stato troppo impegnato a sprofondare nell’oscurità, troppo impegnato a pensare a un modo per farla finita con se stesso, per notare di essere affamato. Era uscito dal letto il lunedì per andare a scuola, e aveva finto di stare bene, come se avesse solo avuto bisogno di un weekend per digerire la cosa. Eccezion fatta per i pensieri suicidi che non lo avevano abbandonato e per il fatto che non avesse mangiato. Aveva rotto con Mitchell quella sera, aveva smesso di parlare con i suoi compagni di classe, andava a letto non appena arrivava a casa e non mangiava.

“Non volevo che accadesse questo” dichiara Louis, piano. “Non è mai stato un mettermi a sedere e decidere che sono grasso, mia madre non mi ama, quindi smetto di mangiare.”

“Allora cos’è successo?” Harry singhiozza e Louis non protesta quando lo accoglie sul proprio grembo.

Louis sta piangendo forte ora, ubriaco, confuso e ferito. “Hai mai passato due giorni senza mangiare, Harry? Tre, quattro, sette? Hai mai sentito i morsi della fame talmente forti che sembra che il tuo stomaco sia sul punto di strapparsi in mille pezzi?” Louis prende un respiro profondo, ricordando la sensazione. “È la migliore sensazione al mondo, cazzo.”

“Cosa?” gli fa eco il riccio, tra i singhiozzi

“Volevo morire, Harry. Stavo pensando di uccidermi. Poi ho sentito quella lacerazione, quel dolore dentro ed è stato come—È stato come se la sofferenza non fosse più solo nel mio cervello; ho potuto sentirlo nel mio corpo e mi sono sentito così fottutamente bene. Volevo farmi del male, Harry, e quello faceva male. Lasciarmi morire di fame. Faceva male, ma era così bello.”

Harry resta in silenzio per qualche momento, ma le sue braccia si stringono ancor di più attorno a Louis. “Come quando Gemma si tagliava” mormora, così piano che quasi non lo sente.

Louis sbianca a quell’affermazione, ma non riesce a costringersi a negare. “È solo che—Era molto più semplice focalizzarsi su quanto fossi affamato che su… su quanto fossi finito.”

Harry ora sta piangendo come una fontana contro i capelli di Louis, e anche lui lo sta imitando, anche se silenziosamente. “Come si è trasformato in questo—Questo odiare il tuo corpo? Quando ha smesso di essere per il dolore e ha iniziato a essere per il modo in cui ti vedi?” domanda Harry, con voce tremante.

Louis si lascia sfuggire un sospiro tremante. “Non ho mangiato per sette giorni e sono quasi svenuto mentre salivo le scale per arrivare sul pianerottolo. Così ho mangiato dei toast col burro e mi sono sentito disgustato, dopo averlo fatto. Perciò ho iniziato a mangiare solo quel poco che mi serviva a non svenire durante la giornata, perché avevo bisogno di sentirmi affamato. E poi, un paio di settimane dopo, ho incrociato un paio di persone che mi hanno detto che sembrava avessi perso peso e che stavo bene. Allora ho cominciato a pensare a tutte le cose che mi diceva Hunter riguardo alla mia pancia, alle mie cosce. Ho capito che se loro pensavano che stessi bene, allora intendevano dire che prima non era così. perciò sono tornato indietro e ho riguardato le foto. E ho realizzato quanto fossi disgustoso. Quanto fossi grasso. Avevo uno stomaco enorme, Harry, e ho sempre avuto un sedere grosso e delle cosce giganti. Ero disgustoso.” Louis scuote il capo. “Ed era una motivazione più che valida per continuare a non mangiare più. Ma poi Liam e Zayn hanno notato che era da secoli che non ci sedevamo a tavola insieme per consumare un pasto. Cosìhanno organizzato una enorme cena di famiglia. Ho detto che ero a dieta, quindi non avrebbero dovuto aspettarsi che avrei mangiato così tanto. Si sono arrabbiati con me e poi mi hanno detto che ero perfetto così e tutte quelle cose, ma anche se mangiavo meno, mi sentivo comunque come una merda. Così ho iniziato a mentire dicendo di aver mangiato pasti esagerati prima che loro venissero a casa, così non avrei dovuto mangiare davanti a loro e loro non avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi per me e la mia dieta. Ed era inverno, quindi non avrebbero notato che stavo perdendo peso. Avevo trovato un equilibrio: non mi stavo lasciando morire di fame, non stavo prendendo peso e non ne stavo perdendo” tira su col naso e si sfrega gli occhi. “Poi ho incontrato te.”

Harry si scosta e i suoi occhi sono bagnati, con la sfumatura più profonda di verde che Louis abbia mai visto. “Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis.” la sua voce trema e il più grande riesce a sentire quel tremore nella sua stessa voce.

“M-Mi dispiace non poter essere quel che meriti” si scusa Louis.

Harry si fa indietro così velocemente che Louis quasi cade. “Louis, ascoltami. Tu sei la miglior cosa che mi sia mai successa. Non hai una cazzo di idea di quanto voglia dire, per me, che tu mi abbia finalmente confidato tutto questo. Ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che ciò che pensi di te, tutto l’odio che provi verso te stesso, la voce dentro la tua testa che ti dice che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in te, è tutto sbagliato. Sei una persona bellissima e ti amo con tutto il mio cuore. Noi lo supereremo, ti aiuteremo ad affrontarlo” ribatte con forza, senza mai togliere gli occhi di dosso a Louis, anche se entrambi stanno ancora piangendo.

Louis desidera potergli dire: ‘Okay, ti credo, credo che riusciremo ad aggiustare le cose e ti amo anche io’, ma non riesce. Non riesce perché le cose non si aggiusteranno. Anche se mette su peso, anche se si mostra allegro, anche se i ragazzi ed Harry non dovessero mai lasciarlo, non riuscirà a mettere a tacere la sofferenza.

“Sono stanco” mormora infine.

Harry annuisce. “Okay, tesoro” risponde con voce infinitamente dolce. “Dormi finché ne hai bisogno.”

“Resterai con me?” domanda Louis, timidamente.

“Certo, amore.” lo rassicura Harry.

È già a petto nudo perché Louis sta indossando la sua maglietta, così si libera degli skinny jeans e si infila a letto, accanto a lui, restando solo in boxer. Louis nasconde il viso contro il suo petto ed Harry lo avvolge tra le braccia. Non sa se domani lo troverà ancora lì, quando si sveglierà, ma non lo biasimerebbe se decidesse di andarsene dopo che Louis gli ha confessato i suoi patetici e piccoli segreti. Non sa che piega prenderanno gli eventi da quel momento in poi. Non sa se sarà in grado di rimettere insieme i pezzi, l’indomani, non quando tutti i suoi pensieri tornano a lei e a quanto sia incasinato. Sa di essere fottuto. È distrutto e sbagliato e sa che nessuno sarà in grado di amarlo. Perché se lei non è riuscita a farlo, come potrebbe qualcun altro? Il fatto è che gli manca tanto, gli mancano le ragazze e gli manca sapere chi fosse. In quel preciso momento, desidera solo morire.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Quando Louis si sveglia, la stanza è scura e lui è completamente solo. Ha quell’orribile sapore familiare nella bocca impastata e un dolore lancinante alla testa che gli fa capire chiaramente di avere i postumi della sbornia. Alza lo sguardo al soffitto per un po’, ascoltando i suoni dell’appartamento, ma non ce ne sono. Cerca, allora, di ricordare l’ultima volta che si è svegliato da solo nel bel mezzo della notte, ma non riesce. Invece ricorda di essere tornato a casa dal bar. Ricorda le parole confuse, le confessioni dolorose e lo sguardo inorridito e impietosito sullo splendido volto di Harry. Improvvisamente non gli sembra così strano essersi risvegliato da solo.

Il panico comincia ad assalirlo lentamente, pizzicando il retro della sua gola, ma lo rimanda indietro perché non vuole dare di matto nel caso egli fosse solo andato al bagno. Il letto al suo fianco è freddo, non c’è traccia del calore di un corpo. Prende un respiro profondo e, nel momento in cui si spinge sui gomiti, la testa gira. Afferra il proprio telefono, per prima cosa, e nota che sono le due e mezza del mattino.

Realizza che lo hanno lasciato dormire direttamente, nonostante non fosse nemmeno sera quando Harry è andato prendere lui e Niall al bar. Si chiede cos’abbia detto a Liam e a Zayn per spiegare loro come mai avrebbe saltato la cena. La stanza è illuminata solo dalla luna che si intravede dalle tende e crea giochi di ombre. Nonostante questo, riesce chiaramente notare l’assenza dei jeans di Harry, appallottolati malamente sul pavimento quando Louis si era addormentato.

Cerca di convincersi che magari il riccio si sia alzato alla sera per andare a cena e li abbia indossati per mangiare coi ragazzi. Deve anche aver preso una maglietta pulita dal proprio cassetto nell’armadio di Louis, perché lui sta ancora indossando quella che gli ha dato quel pomeriggio. Se non fosse che quando si alza un po’ di più e fa scroccare il collo per poi guardare nel cesto della biancheria nell’armadio, i jeans non sono sistemati in cima a esso, dove avrebbero dovuto essere se Harry se li fosse tolti per venire a letto come ogni volta.

Alla fine si siede e la sua testa duole di più, ma non così tanto come il suo petto quando vede che l’iPhone di Harry non è in carica sulla scrivania, come al solito quando si ferma a dormire. Non porta mai il cellulare con sé se deve andare al bagno, perché una volta, non si sa come, è riuscito a farlo cadere nella tazza del water. In più a Louis è capitato di rimanere sveglio più del tempo necessario per fare pipì, e ciò lascia intendere che Harry non sia andato in bagno.

Louis controlla di nuovo il suo cellulare, ma non ci sono messaggi che spieghino se mai il riccio sia dovuto tornare in dormitorio per qualche motivo. Si lascia cadere all’indietro sul materasso e si mette in ascolto con tutti i suoi sensi. Può sentire Liam russare sommessamente nella sua stanza in fondo al corridoio e anche la musica che Zayn lascia accesa, a volume minimo, mentre dorme. Non sente Harry in cucina mentre prepara una tazza di tè o sotto la doccia o in salotto a guardare la televisione, anche se non avrebbe senso per lui fare una di queste cose alle due e mezza di mattina. I muri dell’appartamento sono sottili, ma Louis non sente Harry e questo significa che se n’è andato.

Quella realizzazione gli piomba addosso come una doccia fredda, e improvvisamente si ritrova a dover lottare per ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Harry se n’è andato. Harry lo ha lasciato. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma non si era mai permesso di pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto quando sarebbe effettivamente accaduto. Aveva pensato che si sarebbe sentito intorpidito, stranito, inizialmente; aveva immaginato che avrebbe impiegato un po’ prima che la consapevolezza lo colpisse. Ma non era successo; la consapevolezza lo aveva colpito immediatamente. Un peso era caduto su di lui inchiodandolo al materasso e rendendogli difficile respirare.

Harry se n’è andato, Louis ha mandato a puttane tutto. Non ci sono altre ragioni per le quali il minore non sia a letto con lui, in quel momento. Sa non essere il tipo di persona che semplicemente se ne va e smette di parlare con lui, ma non cambia il fatto che ora non sia lì. Sa che Harry sarebbe infinitamente gentile nel rompere con lui, perché questo è il modo in cui è fatto. Lo lascerebbe gentilmente e lentamente, e farebbe del suo meglio per non ferirlo.

Louis sa che se lo chiamasse, l’indomani mattina, chiedendogli dove sia andato, Harry troverebbe una qualche scusa e poi gli chiederebbe di incontrarlo. Una volta faccia a faccia, gli farebbe il discorso. Il tipo di discorso da ‘non sei tu, sono io’, ‘vorrei che rimanessimo amici’, ‘Tu sei perfetto, è solo che non stava funzionando’. Salvo il fatto che non è Harry bensì Louis a essere incasinato e loro non saranno più amici e Louis non starà più bene.

Si era convinto che dire a Harry ‘te l’avevo detto’, quando se ne fosse andato perché era troppo da sopportare, sarebbe stato meglio che chiedersi ‘e se…?’ quando l’avrebbe lasciato perché non si era impegnato abbastanza. Ma aveva torto, aveva completamente torto. Il tempo extra che avrebbe voluto trascorrere con Harry prima che si stufasse di lui e se ne andasse, sarebbe stato infinitamente meglio di questo. Di questo svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della notte e vedere che Harry se n’è andato senza dire una parola, di questo Inferno sulla Terra.

La parte peggiore è che Louis non aveva realizzato quanto cuore gli avesse dato finché Harry non glielo aveva strappato dal petto; andato, insieme al più bel ragazzo che avesse mai conosciuto. Aveva pensato di essere al sicuro solo dando a Harry quanto poteva permettersi di perdere. Aveva tenuto nascosto così tanto di sé, attaccandosi con forza a quei pezzi, così che quando il riccio l’avesse lasciato, a Louis sarebbe rimasto qualcosa. Non era abbastanza, comunque; gli aveva dato troppo.

Non è solo la questione di sua madre. Realizza che anche le parti più insignificanti di sé sono diventate di Harry, strada facendo. Il modo in cui gli piace bere il te è di Harry, ora; il modo in cui lo sveglia ogni mattina con una tazza di bevanda calda e un bacio; il tè della mattina non sarà più lo stesso. Il modo in cui Louis è sempre uscito dalla propria stanza, mettendosi comodo nel suo letto e ammazzando il tempo con lo studio o ascoltando la musica o disegnando. Anche questo è di Harry, ora, perché non sarà mai più lo stesso, senza le loro caviglie intrecciate sotto le coperte, senza Harry che canticchia sommessamente le canzoni che ascoltano.

Harry ha rivendicato proprio anche il modo in cui Louis parla, il modo in cui ride, sottolineando di aver memorizzato ogni inflessione della sua voce e di essere innamorato della sua risata; queste cose sono sue, ora. Ha anche sostituito il modo di vestirsi di Louis; l’attimo in cui entra in casa, si spoglia dei propri abiti e si infila in qualcosa di più confortevole o in quelli di Harry. Anche quando si prepara per la scuola, la mattina, conosce ogni singolo completo che il riccio preferisce vedergli addosso. Sa che Harry ama quando indossa i cardigan e tiene la frangia in basso; sa che Harry ama quando indossa la camicetta azzurra con i suoi occhiali; sa che Harry ama quando indossa abiti neri con i capelli pettinati all’indietro.

Nulla di quel che è stato suo gli appartiene più, ora. Harry si è preso tutto e se n’è andato portandolo con sé. Louis aveva creduto di essere stato molto attento a non affezionarsi a lui, a non permettergli di entrare completamente nel proprio mondo. Ma lui è dentro. È dentro e così maledettamente in profondità che Louis non riesce nemmeno a pensare di essere ancora in grado di respirare, sapendo che Harry se n’è andato. Non riesce a pensare di uscire dal proprio letto e non sentire più la sua voce bassa e roca pronunciare il proprio nome in quel modo così dolce. Non riesce a pensare di guidare fino a scuola senza quelle mani incredibilmente enormi che stringono le proprie sulla leva del cambio.

Ha bisogno di quegli stupidi messaggi buffi che riceveva durante la giornata. Ha bisogno di quegli occhi pazienti che gli sorridevano durante il pranzo. Ha bisogno di quelle braccia spalancate che lo coccolavano dopo una lunga giornata di lezione. Ha bisogno di quel corpo caldo al suo fianco che

disegnava figure casuali sulla sua schiena finché non si addormentava. Ha bisogno di quel ragazzo dal sorriso facile, così luminoso che obbligava Louis a ricambiarlo con uno identico. Il ragazzo dalle mani gentili e dalle labbra ancora più soffici. Il ragazzo che era così buono, così puro, così premuroso e amorevole con tutte le persone che incontrava. Il ragazzo che cercherà sempre di trovare il buono in chiunque e il lato positivo in ogni situazione.

Louis ha bisogno dei baci, ha bisogno delle parole gentili, ha bisogno dell’amore. Louis ha bisogno del ragazzo che aveva sempre cercato di vedere il buono in lui, il buono che non c’è. Aveva così tante speranze per lui. E la speranza in quei bellissimi occhi verdi era ciò che attraeva Louis, che gli faceva desiderare di essere migliore per Harry. Per Harry, che credeva ingenuamente che Louis fosse una brava persona, una persona che meritasse il suo amore e le sue attenzioni. Per Harry, che aveva fatto del suo meglio amando Louis e c’era quasi riuscito; l’aveva fatto sentire protetto.

Ma è andato tutto in frantumi, perché Harry ha finalmente realizzato che è impossibile amare Louis. Ha finalmente visto la parte sgradevole e rotta dentro di lui. Proprio come sapeva sarebbe accaduto; è troppo. O forse è Louis a non essere abbastanza. Non ha importanza quanto duramente ci provi; Harry non sarà mai stato in grado di amare quella parte di Louis nociva e contorta. Nessuno ci riuscirà mai.

Louis resta sdraiato a letto cercando di convincersi che sia meglio che Harry l’abbia realizzato adesso e se ne sia andato prima di prendersi tutto quello che avrebbe avuto da dargli. Se non fosse che è già a quel punto. Harry ha già ogni singola parte di Louis e se ne andrà via con ognuna di esse dopo avergli detto che è finita. Louis sapeva che sarebbe successo, e cerca di ricordare a se stesso che si stava preparando per quel giorno dalla prima volta in cui il riccio l’aveva baciato. Dovrebbe essere pronto a lasciarlo andare, ora; è già stato abbastanza fortunato ad averlo avuto per così tanto tempo, più a lungo di quanto meritasse.

Non meritava Harry come amico agli inizi, quando si incontravano solamente in laboratorio. Non meritava di averlo quando la loro relazione era semplice ed Harry era solo paziente e dolce e gentile con lui. Ed è sicuro che non lo abbia meritato per tutto questo tempo, mentre ha cercato così duramente di aiutare Louis con la sua questione alimentare, quando ha scelto di rimanere nonostante Louis fosse un immenso casino. Ha senso che tutto sia arrivato alla fine, ora.

Il passato di Louis è troppo grande e troppo brutto, e anche Louis è troppo brutto. Non solo all’esterno, ma anche all’interno. Non è completo; gli mancano parecchi pezzi e quelli che ha lasciato sono ripugnanti e sbagliati, imperfetti. Harry se n’è finalmente reso conto. Louis rimpiange così tanto di aver aperto bocca e aver permesso a tutta quella merda di uscire, mettendo le carte in tavola, perché è stato il colpo finale per il minore. Sa che, anche se non fosse successo, Harry avrebbe visto tutto questo da sé, a un certo punto. Avrebbe visto che Louis è incasinato in modo irreparabile.

A ogni modo, il riccio ha raggiunto il suo limite, ha chiuso ora. Ha cercato di fare del suo meglio per aiutarlo, per prendersi cura di lui, per renderlo felice proprio come gli aveva promesso su quella pista ghiacciata tanti mesi prima. Ci ha provato; ma esattamente come aveva predetto Louis, non è riuscito ad aggiustarlo e se n’è finalmente accorto. Così l’indomani avranno quell’imbarazzante conversazione con la quale Harry chiuderà la loro storia, e poi se ne andrà dalla vita di Louis per sempre. È consapevole, però, che a un certo punto durante il loro percorso, Harry è diventato l’unica cosa in grado di tenerlo insieme, quindi non sa cosa farà una volta che se ne sarà andato.

Lo lascerà andare, certo che lo lascerà andare. Non potrebbe mai chiedere a Harry di restare, non potrebbe mai farlo sentire male perché ha scelto di lasciarlo. Sa che è di per sé gentile, e potrebbe anche ferirlo un po’ chiudere tutto con lui, anche solo perché si sente in colpa, perché Louis è così patetico. Louis lo lascerebbe andare e gli augurerebbe ingenuamente tutte quelle fantastiche cose che ci sono al mondo, sperando che accadano a lui, perché Harry è un angelo che gli è rimasto

accanto per tanto tempo, e merita il mondo. Louis si augura davvero di poter essere abbastanza per Harry, ma non riesce, quindi lo lascerà andare.

Pensa che forse dovrebbe piangere, ma non è così. Si sente come se l’avessero investito e l’avessero lacerato allo stesso tempo. Resta sdraiato a letto osservando il soffitto, cercando di ricordare come si respiri. Ricorda di aver lottato per respirare, prima che arrivasse Harry. Era seduto nel suo laboratorio e i crampi dovuti alla fame non erano stati sufficienti ad arginare i suoi pensieri. Sentiva il petto diventare sempre più stretto e aveva dovuto reggersi al tavolo da lavoro per resistere e cercare di respirare. Ogni tanto si sente come se avesse un polmone bucato, come se le parole di quella donna avessero scavato un buco tra le sue costole; e non importa quanto profondamente respiri: non ci sarà mai abbastanza aria, non potrà mai tenerla dentro di sé abbastanza a lungo

Harry lo aiutava a respirare. Harry portava via il dolore abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Louis di sentirsi felice. Ma ora Harry se n’è andato e Louis pensa che forse perderlo lo farà sentire come un malato in astinenza da morfina. Può sentire lo stomaco rivoltarsi, la bile risalire lungo la gola. Non sa se sia per tutte le calorie che ha ingerito al pub o se sia per tutto l’alcol nel suo intestino o perché stia perdendo la miglior cosa che gli sia mai capitata, ma sente di essere sul punto di vomitare.

Si spinge giù da letto e cerca di liberarsi dalle coperte. L’intera stanza vortica e deve sedersi un momento per tornare in sé. Il dolore alla testa trova sollievo solo quando preme forte la punta delle dita contro le proprie palpebre. Si siede per un momento con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la faccia tra le mani, cercando di spingere indietro il flusso di acidi che sta risalendo la gola.

Quando finalmente sente di riuscire a restare in piedi, si alza; le sue ginocchia che cedono appena. Lancia un’ultima occhiata alla stanza, cercando un qualsiasi segno di Harry, ma non ne trova. Quando lascia la camera, si dirige direttamente lungo il corridoio che porta in salotto, anche se spera, pur sapendo benissimo che non sarà così, di trovare Harry addormentato sul divano o qualcosa del genere. Il salotto è buio e il divano è completamente vuoto. In quello stesso istante, il suo cuore perde un battito e il vomito decide di ripresentarsi. Harry se n’è andato.

Barcolla tornando indietro, verso il bagno, completamente pronto a espellere i contenuti del suo stomaco, quando nota che la porta è chiusa. Esita, perché nessuno nell’appartamento la chiude mai dopo essere uscito dalla stanza. Sta per aprirla, quando sente un singhiozzo sommesso. Il suo cuore comincia a battere velocemente perché… Harry. C’è un altro singhiozzo e qualcosa come un mormorio tremante, e sa che si tratta di lui. Rimane pietrificato sul posto.

“Lo so, Gems” sta dicendo, la voce così sottile che non c’era dubbio che Louis riuscisse a sentirlo prima. “La sua cazzo di madre. Non so nemmeno—Cioè, non so nemmeno cosa farei se la mia facesse un commento così rude, mi abbandonasse a me stesso e mi cacciasse fuori. Anche Robin… Se Robin fosse stato così meschino avrebbe fatto davvero molto male. Ma la mamma? Quello mi avrebbe mandato in pezzi. Non c’è da sorprendersi che lui sia diventato così.”

Louis rimane in silenzio, attonito, mentre ascolta le parole di Harry; ovviamente è al telefono con la sorella. Poggia la schiena contro il muro accanto alla porta e si lascia scivolare silenziosamente fino al pavimento. Non sa cosa significhi il fatto che il riccio non abbia ancora lasciato l’appartamento; magari sta discutendo con Gemma per trovare il modo di farlo.

“Gli hanno tirato così tanta merda addosso, a scuola. Uno dei suoi migliori amici l’ha picchiato a sangue e quando è tornato a casa, il suo patrigno gli ha detto che lo meritava, mentre sua madre l’ha lasciato solo in camera da letto. Nessuno lo ha portato all’ospedale finché Liam e Zayn non sono andati da lui, il giorno dopo, per controllare che stesse bene. Non si è fatto vedere a scuola perché è quasi morto nel suo letto, sanguinante e con contusioni e costole rotte.” Riesce a sentire le lacrime nella voce di Harry, e quelle da sole bastano a fargli salire un nodo alla gola. “Le persone

che avrebbero dovuto proteggerlo e amarlo lo hanno distrutto e ignorato, poi l’hanno semplicemente sbattuto fuori. Come puoi fare questo a tuo figlio?!”

Louis si passa una mano sul viso; non vuole pensare a quello schifo ancora una volta. Non vuole sentirlo ripetere dalla bellissima voce di Harry. Harry, che ancora non se n’è andato e che, anche se sono separati da una porta e lui lo sta solamente compatendo, almeno è lì. Il petto del maggiore duole, mentre ascolta.

“Lo so, anche io” ribatte Harry, in risposta a qualsiasi cosa gli abbia detto Gemma, dall’altra parte della cornetta. “Per due anni si è comportato come se stesse bene, fingendo di stare bene e fingendo che gli andasse bene essere da solo, che non gli facesse male. E poi scopre che sua madre ha detto quelle cose? Che lo avrebbe voluto morto! Non posso—Non riesco nemmeno a pensare a mamma che fa qualcosa del genere a me; mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco e lui ha vissuto con questa sensazione per tutto questo tempo.”

Harry sta lottando per tenere la propria voce bassa, man mano che prosegue nel racconto. Louis sta lottando per non piangere, perché non riesce a sopportare la tristezza nella voce del riccio. Solleva le ginocchia al petto e poggia la fronte su di esse, le mani strette attorno alle caviglie.

“Esatto. E deve essere anche peggio, perché è come—Non è nemmeno per la religione. Non ha assolutamente idea del perché sua madre lo odii così tanto per essere gay, perché lei pensi che sia sbagliato esserlo. Ma è fottutamente inciso in lui, ora. È marchiato a fuoco così in profondità quanto questo sia un errore, quanto lui sia un errore.” Il tono di Harry si incrina. “Si odia per questo. Ci sono così tante persone nel mondo che ci odierebbero perché siamo gay e lui è lì, seduto in prima fila a odiare se stesso ogni minuto della giornata.”

La sua voce si spezza alla fine della frase e lui tenta di smorzare un singhiozzo. Tira su col naso mentre Gemma parla. Louis riesce a malapena a sentire il sottile mormorio della sua voce, e realizza che Harry deve essere seduto con la schiena contro la porta. Non c’è luce che filtri dallo spazietto sotto di essa, quindi deve essere seduto lì dentro al buio. Non crede di poterlo sopportare.

“Continuava a dirmi quanto fosse sbagliato, quanto sia per colpa sua il fatto che sua madre abbia finito per odiarlo. E mi ha ferito ascoltarlo mentre mi raccontava quelle cose, cazzo. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare un universo in cui Louis meriti qualcosa del genere. Cazzo, lui merita il Mondo, Gems.” Harry sta piangendo più forte, ora, e le lacrime sono impiantate anche nella gola di Louis. “Merita che qualcuno gli ricordi ogni secondo di ogni giorno quanto sia fantastico. Ma ogni volta che tento di dirglielo, ogni volta che cerco di farglielo capire, non mi crede. Tutto quello che riesce a vedere è quanto sia disgustoso, quanto sia sbagliato. Per colpa di quella donna.”

Louis è completamente devastato. Anche ora la voce nella sua mente gli sta dicendo che Harry è sul punto di andarsene. Capirà che Louis non potrà mai amarlo nel modo giusto, che non è una persona che si possa amare e se ne andrà. Non capisce perché Gemma non abbia ancora detto a Harry di tagliare i ponti con lui e scappare via. Ma lo farà presto, Louis ne è sicuro.

“Non lo so, Gem. Non so più cosa fare. Non so come aiutarlo con tutto questo. Almeno ora sta mangiando, ma so che tutta la merda sta nella sua testa, costantemente. Si odia così tanto che si stava lasciando morire di fame. Insomma, non lo so… Non so come aiutarlo.” Harry sembra davvero distrutto e le lacrime di Louis scivolano lungo le ciglia, poi lungo le guance. “Pensa che lo lascerò. Probabilmente si sveglierà domani mattina e darà di matto perché penserà che ora che mi ha detto del suo passato, il prossimo passo sarà abbandonarlo.”

Louis si acciglia e asciuga le lacrime con mani tremanti. Gli sembra di essere con la testa sott’acqua; sta ricevendo frammenti confusi di una conversazione a senso unico. Sta solo aspettando che il mondo crolli. Sta aspettando che Harry dica che se ne andrà.

“Perché pensa che tutti lo lasceranno. Cazzo, l’intera conversazione è iniziata perché pensa che anche Liam e Zayn, le due persone che a questo mondo, me escluso, lo amano con tutto il loro

cuore, finiranno per abbandonarlo. Non capisce che saranno al suo fianco fino al giorno in cui morirà e che anche io ci sarò, finché non mi spingerà via. E anche allora io— Io non lo so, Gemma. Non ho mai… Non ho mai amato nessuno in questo modo, prima d’ora. Vorrei—Io voglio solo restare con lui, per sempre” sussurra Harry, e la sua voce trema.

Le parole danzano nella mente di Louis, ma non si fermano. Non hanno senso. Non ha mai respinto Harry intenzionalmente; non merita un singolo minuto con lui, non taglierà i ponti con lui così a breve. Ma non riesce capire quella parola perché non ha senso, per lui. Per sempre. Per quale cazzo di motivo Harry dovrebbe voler restare con lui per sempre?

“Anche se non lo dice, Gemma—Lo so che non riesce a dirlo—Ma a lui importa. So che a lui importa di me. Non ho bisogno che mi dica di amarmi. Non ho bisogno di quelle tre parole. Mi… Mi guarda come se avessi importanza. Come se significassi qualcosa. Posso vederlo nei suoi occhi. A lui… A lui importa di me. È già tanto che io abbia lui, che sia nella mia vita. Mi rende così felice... E anche se non riesce ad amarmi, io lo amo comunque con tutto quello che ho, quindi non lo lascerò andare. Voglio—Desidero solo sapere come posso aiutarlo a smettere di odiare se stesso.”

Louis non capisce. Harry non se ne sta andando. Non ha chiuso con Louis. Si è rintanato in bagno per parlare con sua sorella perché ha detto un’infinità di volte, in precedenza, che Gemma è la persona su cui fa affidamento. Non sta chiedendo consiglio riguardo a come lasciarlo in modo gentile, non si sta lamentando di quanto Louis sia incasinato. Sta parlando con sua sorella maggiore riguardo a quanto sia ferito perché Louis lo è. Perché gli importa di Louis. Perché si preoccupa per Louis e non è arrabbiato o desideroso di uscirne.

“Lo so… Lo so che non posso riparare a tutto il dolore. Non vuole andarci. So che non vuole. Quando abbiamo scoperto tutto, la prima volta gli abbiamo chiesto di andare in terapia e lui ha detto di no. Non ha più bisogno di andare in riabilitazione, non penso… Insomma, non sta più rigettando il cibo. E ora so che non… Non è solo per il cibo, è per qualcosa che l’ha ferito dentro.” Harry si concede una pausa, e la bocca di Louis si secca. “Tipo uno psicologo? Non credo che—Ti ha aiutato dopo la riabilitazione?” domanda mormorando e lei ribatte qualcosa. “Non penso che sarà d’accordo riguardo al vedere qualcuno. Anche solo uno psicologo, senza andare in riabilitazione. Non credo che vorrà.”

La tristezza nella voce di Harry mozza il fiato di Louis. Sembra quasi che Harry non desideri nient’altro per Louis se non si faccia aiutare, ma apparentemente gli sta negando questa possibilità. Improvvisamente si sente colpevole della tristezza di Harry. Lui gli sta dando così tante opportunità... Ogni volta gli viene provato di non essere quello giusto per Harry, ma lui è ancora lì, e accetta Louis sempre, e gli dice comunque di amarlo. Harry non se ne sta andando, ma ha questo desiderio, questa speranza che egli accetti di farsi aiutare, in qualche modo. Vuole solo che si faccia aiutare perché vuole che sia felice.

Louis ripensa a quel giorno in laboratorio. Al giorno in cui Harry gli ha chiesto una possibilità. Una possibilità per renderlo felice. Quelle parole fluttuano nella sua mente, mentre resta seduto lì, ‘sei comunque bellissimo, quando non sorridi’. Non ha mai capito cosa intendesse Harry quella volta, ma pensa di averlo capito ora, forse. Harry è rimasto con Louis anche se gli aveva tenuto nascosti i suoi segreti, anche se gli aveva mentito, anche se era stato un completo e totale casino, anche se l’aveva trattato come una merda.

Non voleva stare con lui per cercare di rimetterlo insieme e poi andarsene, perché non riesce nemmeno a pensare di poter aiutare Louis, ora. Ma è ancora lì, anche se Louis è completamente fottuto. Sta dicendo con la sorella che cercherà di convincerlo ad accettare l’aiuto, ma anche che non se ne andrà nel caso Louis non accettasse di farsi aiutare.

“Non lo so, Gem. Non lo so. Glielo chiederò, solo non penso che dirà di sì. Io non riesco a sopportare—Non posso sopportare che si odii, cazzo” aggiunge sommessamente Harry, prima di prendere una pausa. “Senti, mi dispiace averti chiamata così tardi. Devi essere esausta e io sono

un tale idiota… è solo che—Lui ha dormito tutta la sera e dopo che i ragazzi sono andati a letto, non riuscivo a dormire, perché ho ripensato a tutto questo.”

Non perché stava pensando di lasciare Louis, non perché stava cercando un piano per fuggire. Louis quasi non riesce a crederci, quasi non riesce a capacitarsi che Harry non chiuderà le cose con lui, domani. Nulla di tutto questo ha senso.

“Ti voglio bene. Non so cosa farei, senza di te” mormora il riccio, prima che lei risponda. “In tutto questo casino, mi sono dimenticato di dirti che Louis ha accettato di restare con noi per un po’ durante le vacan—Lo so, sono entusiasta anche io.” La sua voce si ammorbidisce per qualche momento e si rallegra, nonostante il tono roco dovuto al pianto.

Louis tira sul col naso e asciuga le lacrime dalle guance. Vuole solo essere abbastanza per Harry. Vuole meritare quella felicità nel suo tono di voce.

“Ti voglio bene anche io, ora vai a dormire. Mi dispiace per—Okay, ti voglio bene a anche io. Grazie” conclude Harry. E Louis sente il rumore di blocco del suo iPhone.

Non sa se dovrebbe alzarsi, tornare a letto e fingere di non aver sentito o se dovrebbe bussare alla porta e dire qualcosa. Non saprebbe cosa, in quel caso. ‘Mi dispiace essere una merda di fidanzato; mi dispiace essere talmente pesante che hai dovuto chiuderti in bagno e chiamare tua sorella. Farei di tutto per tenerti con me. Per piacere, non abbandonarmi’. Sa che non riuscirebbe a dire niente del genere, così si spinge di nuovo in piedi, alzandosi dal pavimento.

Sta pensando di aspettare Harry sveglio a letto e di non dirgli che ha sentito la conversazione. Vorrebbe fargli sapere quanto sia perfetto. Vorrebbe premersi il più vicino possibile a lui e sperare che sia ancora lì, la mattina dopo. È sul punto di tornare indietro, quando sente un singhiozzo. Il suono è soffocato, come se Harry stesse facendo del suo meglio per nasconderlo, e per questo è un milione di volte più doloroso.

Lo sente prendere un respiro tremante dall’altra parte della porta, poi scoppiare di nuovo in singhiozzi soffocati, seguiti dal suo tirare su col naso. Il cuore di Louis duole, perché è lui la cazzo di causa. Si spinge in piedi e preme i palmi sulla porta, bussando delicatamente con le nocche.

“Amore, sono io. Apri la porta” sussurra, dolcemente.

A Harry si mozza il respiro; tira ancora una volta su col naso e si schiarisce la voce. “Okay” ribatte, docilmente.

Lo sente alzarsi dal pavimento e accendere la luce, ora visibile dallo spazio sotto la porta. Lentamente, questa si apre, cigolando, e Louis si trova davanti a Harry col naso che cola, gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, i segni delle lacrime ancora evidenti sulle guance. Il riccio gli rivolge un’occhiata nervosa e Louis non ricorda di stare piangendo a propria volta, finché Harry non si allunga e posa un pollice sulle lacrime per asciugarle.

Il più grande si morde il labbro inferiore e lo imita, allungandosi per asciugare a propria volta le lacrime che bagnano le guance del più piccolo.

“Hai senti—”

“In parte” risponde Louis, portandosi in avanti e premendosi più vicino ad Harry; allaccia le proprie braccia attorno alla sua vita e seppellisce il viso contro il suo petto nudo. Sta indossando i jeans, e questo spiega perché non fossero nel cesto della biancheria. Carezza la schiena di Harry muovendo una mano in su e in giù, nella speranza di calmarlo. Il riccio intanto ha ripreso a piangere, rannicchiandosi per premere il viso contro il collo di Louis, le sue spalle che tremano mentre singhiozza.

“Perché stai piangendo, amore?” domanda Louis, dolcemente.

Harry si lascia sfuggire qualcosa che somiglia a un colpo di tosse. “Perché sono disgustato da quello che hai dovuto sopportare, Louis” spiega, tra le lacrime. “E non so come riparare!”

“Shh, non è il tuo lavoro riparare a questo, tesoro” mormora Louis.

“Voglio che tu sia felice” singhiozza Harry. “Meriti di esserlo.”

“Lo sono. Quando sono con te, sono felice. Tu mi rendi felice” insiste Louis.

“Non voglio più che odii te stesso! Perché ti amo così tanto, cazzo, e fa male sapere che odii la persona che io amo di più al mondo!”

“Harry, io—” Louis scuote il capo e passa le proprie dita tra i ricci alla base del collo di Harry. “Non so come aggiustare tutto questo, mi dispiace—Ma… ma non è nemmeno il tuo lavoro.”

Harry piagnucola e stringe Louis a sé, attirandolo impossibilmente vicino; le sue ginocchia leggermente piegate per portarsi ancor più al suo livello. Louis continua a strofinare il palmo in su e in giù contro la sua schiena, tenendolo stretto a sé. Non sa come rispondere al dolore che Harry ha preso e ha reso proprio. Il suo stesso cervello lo sta mettendo in guardia: una metà gli dice di mostrare a quel ragazzo che gli importa; l’altra gli ricorda che orribile persona sia per aver lasciato che questa fantastica persona che si prende cura di lui venisse ferito dalla merda che c’è nella sua vita.

“Louis voglio chiederti una cosa e ti prego, pensaci prima di dire di no in via diretta, okay?” borbotta Harry, senza spostare il suo volto dal collo di Louis.

“Okay, Haz. Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, ma per favore, smetti di piangere” lo prega Louis, spingendolo indietro appena un po’, il necessario per asciugare le lacrime sotto i suoi occhi, prima di lasciare che si accoccoli di nuovo a lui.

“Vorrei che tu considerassi—Vorresti, per favore, pensare di andare, magari—Tipo a parlare con qualcuno? Qualcuno a parte me o i ragazzi. Qualcuno di più adatto, che possa aiutarti a farti sentire meglio, a farti vedere che bella e fantastica persona tu sia? È solo—Qualcuno oltre a noi che ti faccia capire che non è colpa tua, così che tu possa crederci. Non voglio dire, tipo, andare in riabilitazione perché stai mangiando a dovere, ora, ma magari uno psicologo? Qualcuno che puoi incontrare una volta a settimana o qualcosa del genere. Solo per parlare, per avere un aiuto. Per favore. Mia sorella vedeva uno psicologo dopo che è uscita dalla riabilitazione e ha detto che l’ha aiutata tanto. Però… prima di dire di no, ti prego, pensaci. Potresti andare prendere appuntamento una volta a settimana e per provare; se poi non ti sembra aiuti, puoi sempre smettere. Ma, per favore, pensaci” blatera Harry, la sua faccia nascosta contro la pelle di Louis, suonando esitante e insicuro.

Louis ha a malapena il tempo di far entrare quelle parole nella propria testa, perché annuisce dopo nemmeno un secondo. “Okay” acconsente.

Harry emette il più lungo sospiro di sollievo che Louis abbia mai sentito. “Grazie” mormora. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi per considerare la cosa, ma ti prego, considerala davvero. Prometto che farò io tutto il lavoro, che troverò un dottore che farà il suo dovere, che potrà davvero aiutar—”

“No, Harry. Sto dicendo che va bene, vedrò uno psicologo” specifica Louis in un soffio di fiato, con la voce leggermente tremante.

Sente Harry irrigidirsi tra le proprie braccia e poi lentamente farsi indietro. Le sue guance sono rosse come i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli sono scompigliati per aver sfregato contro Louis. C’è uno sguardo di pura sorpresa sul suo viso e i suoi occhi sono spalancati e pieni di speranza, come li aveva visti milioni di volte prima di quella.

“Cosa?” domanda, cautamente.

“Sto dicendo che vedrò uno psicologo. Ma per favore, non uno psichiatra, quelli danno le medicine, giusto? Non voglio prendere farmaci. Però parlerò con qualcuno, vedrò qualcuno” chiarisce lentamente, cercando di non concedersi nemmeno un secondo per ripensarci.

“Lo farai?” Harry per poco non si mette a gridare. “Davvero?”

Louis annuisce, deglutendo per scacciare il nodo alla gola. “Quando mi—Quando mi sono svegliato, ho pensato che mi avessi lasciato. Che mi avessi lasciato per quello che ti avevo detto. E io—Io non volevo che mi lasciassi” borbotta, e non riesce a impedire alle lacrime di scivolare dalle

sue ciglia. “È solo che—Sono stanco di farti preoccupare. Ti sto caricando dei miei pesi e non voglio più vederti piangere sulla mia merda. E poi… So quanto cazzo sono fortunato ad averti e non… non voglio rovinare tutto.”

Louis è in un mare di lacrime prima ancora di finire di parlare, perché la sensazione che l’ha colto quando ha pensato che Harry se ne fosse andato torna indietro, assalendolo. Ha bisogno di Harry. Non può lasciarlo andare via. E se questo significa dover vedere uno psicologo, allora lo farà senza protestare. Vuole essere migliore per Harry. Vuole meritare Harry. Vuole essere abbastanza per lui. Il riccio emette un mugolio e afferra Louis, prendendolo tra le proprie braccia, prima di scivolare delicatamente lungo il muro accanto alla porta del bagno, sul pavimento. Louis non protesta quando viene issato sul grembo di Harry come un bambino, perché pensava di averlo perduto e, se fosse stato umanamente possibile, si sarebbe infilato sotto la sua pelle solo per essergli ancora più vicino.

“Ascoltami, Louis, per favore. Non potrei mai lasciarti e mai lo farò. Fa male sapere che tu abbia pensato che avrei potuto farlo, anche solo per un secondo. È solo che non riuscivo a dormire e avevo bisogno di parlare con Gemma; ero preoccupato per te. Non ti lascerei mai perché hai trovato il coraggio di aprirti con me, e non ti lascerò mai, a prescindere dal fatto che tu veda o meno uno psicologo. Mi preoccupo per te, mi preoccuperei anche se avessi una vita perfetta e mi preoccuperò sempre perché ti amo. Ho sempre voluto che tu fossi il più felice possibile e non ho mai voluto vederti stare male. Non mi stai caricando dei tuoi fardelli. Sono il tuo fidanzato, ci siamo dentro insieme, e ti toglierei ogni singolo peso di dosso se solo potessi. Non sei più solo, Lou. Sono qui per te, perché voglio esserci e niente cambierà questo fatto. Che tu sia riuscito ad aprirti con me significa il mondo. Sono io, quello fortunato, Louis. Ringrazio la mia stella fortunata ogni giorno per avermi permesso di averti nella mia vita e starò proprio qui, accanto a te, finché me lo permetterai” sussurra Harry, e Louis si odia per quei mugolii sommessi, ma sta cercando così duramente di credere a quelle parole. “Ma seriamente, tesoro se vuoi—Se intendi davvero farlo, allora troveremo il miglior dottore, qualcuno che possa aiutarti. Per favore… per favore, dimmi che sei serio.”

Louis soffoca un singhiozzo e annuisce. «Sono serio, Harry. Cazzo, sono così—Sono così fottutamente stanco di sentirmi in questo modo tutto il tempo. È sfiancante. Voglio solo tornare a stare bene.”

Harry emette un gemito strozzato e stringe Louis ancora di più a sé. “Ti amo, ti amo così tanto, cazzo, e andrà tutto bene, tornerai a stare bene. Sarai felice. Ti aiuteremo quando avrai bisogno di aiuto. Ti amo davvero tanto.”

Harry lo porta in camera da letto e si infilano sotto le coperte coi corpi intrecciati insieme, più stretti che mai e Louis si addormenta pensando a come sarebbe se fosse in grado di dire a Harry che lo ama.

~

Quando Louis esce dall’edificio, vede Harry immediatamente. Ha parcheggiato un po’ di traverso in uno dei box, con i finestrini abbassati e la musica in sottofondo. Sta leggendo un libro ed è affossato nel sedile. Louis gli aveva detto di andare con Niall a pranzo o qualcosa del genere, giusto per ammazzare il tempo. Aveva insistito dicendogli che non avrebbe dovuto aspettare, ma dubita l’abbia ascoltato. A mano a mano che si avvicina al pick-up nota che quel libro è al contrario, il che significa che è rimasto lì a sedere per un bel po’, probabilmente teso e fingendo di leggere per apparire impegnato. Louis cammina oltre la portiera del passeggero e la apre, salendo in macchina.

“Ti è piaciuto il romanzo?” domanda quando Harry lancia il libro alle proprie spalle, sui sedili dietro.

“Mh? Sì… ehm, no. Non lo stavo realmente leggendo” ammette il minore, lentamente.

“Da quanto aspetti?” chiede Louis.

“Da quando ti ho scaricato” risponde Harry. “Temevo che saresti uscito prima o qualcosa del genere; volevo esserci, se avessi avuto bisogno.”

“Grazie, amore” ribatte il maggiore, in tono tranquillo, portando le ginocchia al petto e poggiando i piedi sul sedile; si concede un momento per respirare.

“Com’è andata?” domanda il riccio, prendendo la mano di Louis nella propria.

Egli sospira. “Non lo so. È stato abbastanza strano. Non abbiamo veramente parlato di qualcosa in particolare. Mi ha solo fatto una tonnellata di domande ma, tipo, molto casuali. Per esempio, per prima cosa mi ha fatto parlare di… insomma, praticamente gli ho detto la versione compressa di quello che ho detto a te. E ha scritto tutto. Poi mi ha fatto domande sulla mamma, poi è passato a qualcosa riguardo a come andasse a scuola. Poi ha cambiato argomento passando alle mie abitudini a tavola, poi indietro al mio passato e poi altre cose random. Non so… è stato strano.”

“Hai pianto?” chiede ancora dolcemente, le sue dita che sfregano sotto gli occhi di Louis.

“Un po’” ammette. “È ancora strano dire tutto a voce alta.”

Harry annuisce. “Quindi tu—Uhm… tu gli hai detto tutto e hai risposto a tutte le domande?”

Louis risponde con un cenno affermativo del capo. “Ho immaginato che fosse meglio così; alla fine è il suo lavoro, no? E poi l’ho promesso a te e ai ragazzi” ribatte. “Non penso di sentirmi meglio, comunque…” dichiara, esitante.

“No, tesoro, certo che no. Non immediatamente. E scommetto che stava ponendo domande a caso solo per ottenere le risposte più sincere, senza darti la possibilità di pensare al miglior modo per rispondere. Ma alla prossima seduta non sarà così, e ovviamente ci sarà bisogno di tempo prima che questo cominci ad aiutare” spiega Harry, in tono gentile.

“Ha deciso un piano per il mio trattamento con te o qualcosa del genere?” domanda Louis, giocando distrattamente con le sue dita.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate. “Quando ho parlato con lui, volevo solo essere sicuro che non facesse niente di estremo. Sapevo che fosse stata una cosa tipo un colpo e via, e se avessi avuto una brutta esperienza non avresti mai accettato di tornare indietro. Mi ha solamente dato una breve idea di come lavora” spiega.

Louis ha parlato al telefono con lo psicologo solo una volta prima di essere inserito nella lista per il primo appuntamento. Il dottor Chen si era presentato e aveva discusso il processo per iniziare il percorso. Aveva avuto bisogno della conferma di Louis per prendere appuntamento, perché fino a quel momento aveva parlato solo con Harry con cui non aveva potuto fare troppo per via del segreto professionale.

Quando il dottore gli aveva spiegato il modo in cui avrebbe lavorato, Louis aveva pensato a Harry. Non gli ci era voluto molto per pensare e decidere che voleva che quel ragazzo avrebbe potuto avere completo accesso alla sua cartella clinica. Il dottore ne era rimasto compiaciuto, spiegandogli che i pazienti di solito recuperano meglio, se hanno qualcuno a casa che possa venire loro incontro e con cui discutere dei progressi, spiegando anche come avrebbe potuto aiutare il paziente fuori dall’ufficio.

Quando Harry aveva sentito Louis dire al dottore che voleva avesse accesso ai file, i suoi occhi si erano inumiditi, come se gli stesse concedendo chissà che enorme onore. Era stata una scelta ovvia, per il più grande. Harry aveva lavorato così tanto, chiamando psicologi, leggendo riviste online; era stato così determinato a cercare quello che sarebbe stato il dottore assolutamente perfetto per Louis. Si preoccupava più del suo benessere più di quanto egli stesso facesse, quindiaveva immaginato che se qualcuno meritasse di sapere cosa stava succedendo, Harry avrebbe dovuto essere quella persona.

Dopo una prima sessione piuttosto confusa, però, Louis non sa ancora come sentirsi riguardo alla tecnica del dottor Chen; ma ha aspettato a giudicare e la prima reale impressione che ha avuto del dottore è stata positiva. Il dottor Chen è amichevole ma non in modo finto, è diretto ma non ferisce, e non è freddo. Ricorda che Harry aveva escluso due dottori perché al telefono gli erano sembrati troppo distaccati.

“Grazie, Harry” dice Louis, e il riccio appare confuso.

“Per cosa?”

“Per… preoccuparti? Per esserti occupato di queste cose?” risponde. Per essermi ancora attorno, per aver cercato di amarmi, pensa.

“Louis, sono così fiero di te” mormora Harry. “Sono così fiero del fatto che tu abbia accettato un aiuto.”

Porta una mano a carezzare la nuca di Louis. Si allunga attraverso i sedili e posa un bacio sulla sua fronte. Louis si lascia cullare dal contatto, finalmente in grado di sentire lo stress diminuire dopo la sessione. Quando si staccano, riesce veramente a vedere orgoglio nello sguardo del più piccolo.

“Sarei stato fiero di te anche se fossi andato all’appuntamento ma te ne fossi andato nemmeno a metà. O se fossi andato e ti fossi rifiutato di dire una parola o di rispondere a una qualsiasi domanda. Almeno avresti tentato di fare il primo passo. Ma guardati: sei andato lì, hai messo le carte in tavola e hai risposto alle domande che ti ha fatto. Posso vedere quanto sia stata dura, per te, provare e non posso insomma—Non posso spiegare quanto questo significhi per me, quanto sia fiero di te.”

Le guance di Louis si imporporano, quando Harry si ammutolisce. Gli sorride dolcemente e posa un bacio su ognuna di esse, mentre il maggiore lascia che le palpebre si abbassino. Non le solleva nemmeno quando sente la fronte del riccio premuta contro la propria.

“Io voglio solo—Voglio solo essere aggiustato” ribatte Louis, sommessamente. “Mi stai dicendo di essere fiero di me, eppure tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare è che se non fossi stato così patetico all’inizio, allora non avrei dovuto fare questo.”

È una nuova cosa per loro: Louis che spiega come si sente anche senza che Harry glielo chieda. Era stato difficile le prime volte, non gli riusciva affatto semplice, ma si sentiva più leggero dopo. Era bello non dover analizzare tutto quello che ammetteva prima di lasciarlo uscire dalla bocca. Era bello condividere semplicemente come si sentiva, anche se di solito erano cose brutte. Harry sapeva cosa dire e non lo trattava in modo diverso.

Harry emette un suono triste, ma Louis non apre gli occhi. “Louis, non hai bisogno di essere aggiustato. Non sei rotto, non sei difettoso e non sei patetico. Sei ferito. Sei stato ferito davvero, davvero tanto e hai solo bisogno di un po’ d’aiuto per far guarire le cicatrici. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo. Tu hai solo bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti a curare le ferite, capito, amore?”

Louis annuisce lentamente, cercando disperatamente di credere alle parole di Harry. È difficile, però, quando nel profondo sa non essere la verità. Lui è rotto, è difettoso ed è patetico. Magari le sue cicatrici potrebbero anche guarire, ma come un osso rotto che non si ripara in modo corretto; il dolore potrebbe andare via, ma rimarrà sempre e comunque deformato.

“Okay” sussurra, beandosi di quella vicinanza.

“Ti amo così tanto, Louis” dichiara Harry sommessamente, il respiro caldo sulle guance del maggiore.

Louis ha pensato molto e a lungo a come sarebbe essere finalmente in grado di dire ad Harry che anche lui lo ama. Le parole premono sulle sue labbra ogni volta che glielo dice, e ogni tanto anche quando non lo fa. Ma non può ancora pronunciarle, perché sa che lo rimpiangerebbe all’istante. Il dubbio e il terrore che sentirebbe dopo aver detto quelle parole lo mangerebbero vivo. Riesce

vederla oggettivamente: è in grado di amare il modo in cui Harry si prende cura di lui, il modo in cui Harry lo fa sentire, stare con Harry. Ma non è ancora in grado di amare Harry in modo completo e incondizionato, a trecentosessanta gradi come sa che dovrebbe fare.

Se l’è ripetuto tre milioni di volte che Harry lo ama, che lo sguardo nei suoi occhi è amore, che le parole che pronuncia sono vere, che si comporta in quel modo perché lo ama sul serio. Ha cercato di crederci tre milioni di volte, ma non ci è riuscito. Ogni volta che ci prova, la sua mente si riempie di milioni di ragioni per cui sia impossibile che Harry lo ami davvero. Una tempesta di tutte le ragioni per cui sarebbe un completo suicidio amare Harry.

“Possiamo andare a casa?” gli chiede dolcemente.

“Certo, amore. Certo” risponde il riccio, tirandosi indietro e dandogli un lieve bacio sulle labbra.

Inserisce la retromarcia ed esce dal parcheggio. Louis apre gli occhi e cerca la sua mano, premendola insieme alla propria e allineando le rispettive punte delle dita. Harry le intreccia, intrappolando quelle di Louis con facilità. È ancora ridicolo per lui quanto le sue mani siano enormi.

“Amo le tue mani” gli dice piano.

Harry sorride, quel sorriso piccolo e speciale che di solito indossa quando Louis usa la parola “amare” per descrivere qualcosa che lo riguarda. Anche questo è nuovo per loro: Louis che usa quella parola come se fosse qualcosa di più del semplice nomignolo affettuoso. Magari non sarà in grado di dire a Harry che lo ama, ma può fare una lista di un milione di cose che ama di quel ragazzo. È come se ogni commento che Louis facesse significasse il mondo per Harry. Diventa tutto rosso, sorridente e felice. Ogni tanto è difficile per lui dire certe cose ad alta voce, ma ne vale la pena solo per vedere quello sguardo negli occhi di Harry.

“Anche io amo le tue. Le amo in particolar modo quando sono nelle mie” ribatte il minore, dopo aver mantenuto il sorriso per un po’.

Louis sorride dolcemente e lo guarda guidare per un momento. A essere onesto, si sente completamente scarico dopo la sessione con il dottor Chen. Ripetere quella storia l’ha fatto sentire come se qualcuno prendesse di nuovo a pugnalate il suo cuore. È stato il dolore fisico a spingere fuori le parole. Ci ha provato e si sente una merda, così conta le lentiggini sulla faccia di Harry per distrarsi. Non ne ha che una spruzzatina; ce ne sono solo alcune sparse qui e là. Ha un po’ di barbetta, principalmente sopra al labbro, e un po’ lungo la mandibola. Si mantiene rasato tutto il tempo, comunque, di solito chiedendo dolcemente a Louis di farlo al posto suo quando sono nella doccia, perché si ferisce sempre quando fa da solo. Le sue ciglia catturano il sole, e Louis giurerebbe essere un angelo. Harry sorride perché sente il suo sguardo su di sé e poi sorride ancora di più quando Louis si allunga per baciargli una guancia.

Una volta a casa, Harry prepara la cena mentre Louis siede sul bancone e guarda. Mangiano soli, con le loro caviglie intrecciate sotto il tavolo. Louis cerca di fare del suo meglio per non pensare più al cibo. E non è così semplice, comunque, quindi è grato ad Harry per avergli trovato uno psicologo che abbia esperienza nel trattare coi disordini alimentari e che lo aiuterà anche con questa questione. Non ricorda quando abbia finalmente cominciato a chiamarlo “disordine alimentare”, ma gli piace pensarla così, perché forse ammettere di averne uno gli dà un po’ più di potere su di esso. Si sente completamente impotente per la maggior parte del tempo, quindi accetta ogni controllo extra che può avere sulla questione.

I ragazzi rientrano a casa e chiedono come sia andata la seduta. Louis aveva chiesto ad Harry se avesse raccontato loro quanto quella telefonata su Skype l’avesse toccato, se avesse detto loro come si fosse sentito per tutto quel tempo. Harry gli aveva risposto di no, gli aveva detto che l’unica ragione per cui aveva parlato loro dell’anoressia di Louis era perché non avrebbe potuto

aiutarlo da solo. Quei segreti, i sentimenti che avevano fatto sì che Louis si fidasse di lui, aveva promesso di tenerli per sempre per sé. Louis gli è grato per questo.

Quando avevano detto a Liam e Zayn che Louis avrebbe visto uno psicologo, avevano entrambi pianto, Zayn aggrappandosi a lui come se stesse per morire e Liam facendolo girare per la stanza tenendolo stretto in un abbraccio da orso. Louis racconta loro che la prima sessione è andata bene e grazie al cielo si accontentano. Nonostante gli ripetano almeno sei volte a testa quanto siano fieri di lui.

I quattro guardano un po’ di televisione, poi Louis ed Harry vanno a letto. Louis ha messo su peso, non si può negare ora. Riesce a vederlo, riesce a sentirlo ed è lì. Si trascina in giro portandoselo dietro ogni minuto del giorno, e lo sta trascinando verso il basso, di nuovo dentro il buco nero da cui è venuto. È difficile concentrarsi su quel pensiero, quando Harry adora ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. Louis non riesce nemmeno a pensare chiaramente quando lo fa fremere entrando in lui con la sua lingua. Il suo cervello non riesce a processare niente se non HarryHarryHarrrrryyy quando egli è ancorato fermamente a lui, intento a colpire il suo punto più sensibile ogni volta. Louis riesce a malapena a credergli, quando sussurra “ti amo” e “sei bellissimo” sulla sua pelle sudata, mentre sono distesi coi corpi intrecciati l’uno all’altro, alla fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Va bene, Louis. Abbiamo ancora venti minuti, per oggi. Penso che sia andata bene. Tu che dici?” chiede il dottor Chen con la sua voce calma e calda.

Louis deglutisce un po’ a fatica e annuisce. “Okay, sì. Penso che sia andata bene” conferma.

“Ti farò solo un’altra domanda e tu dovrai rispondermi con la prima cosa che ti viene in mente, d’accordo?”

Louis annuisce. “Va bene” dice, giocherellando con l’orlo della camicia.

“Se potessi tornare indietro a prima di fare coming out, ed essere etero, lo faresti?” domanda lentamente il dottor Chen.

“Sì” risponde Louis, immediatamente e senza esitazione. Sì, lo farebbe.

Il dottor Chen annuisce e segna qualcosa sul suo blocco di appunti. “Anche se questo significasse cambiare il modo in cui le cose sono adesso?”

Louis incontra gli occhi del dottore e annuisce di nuovo. “Specialmente se potesse cambiare le cose. Avrei di nuovo mia madre e le mie sorelle” ribatte piano.

“Anche se questo significasse non poter più stare con Harry?”

Per la prima volta Louis esita. Al pensiero di quei grandi occhi verdi e quelle soffici labbra sulle proprie, al pensiero di come Harry lo fa sentire, sente lo stomaco contorcersi. Desidera cambiare la risposta, vorrebbe dire che Harry ne vale la pena, che Harry è abbastanza. Ma non può. Dentro di sé, nel profondo, sa che anche se questo significasse dover rinunciare a lui, almeno riavrebbe indietro l’amore della sua famiglia.

“Potremmo essere amici, e lui potrebbe trovare qualcuno migliore di me. Riuscirebbe a stare con qualcuno che lo meriti, qualcuno che sia giusto per lui, finalmente” replica Louis. “Se potessi, sceglierei di essere etero.”

Il dottor Chen si lascia sfuggire un mormorio indistinto. “Perché dici che troverebbe qualcuno di migliore? Tu non sei abbastanza per lui? Non lo meriti?”

“Lei non… Lei non gli dirà nulla di tutto questo, vero?” domanda Louis, accigliandosi.

“Louis, segnalare Harry sui tuoi file significa che lo terrò aggiornato sui tuoi progressi e gli darò consigli per aiutarti a recuperare tra un appuntamento e l’altro” spiega l’uomo. “Non discuterei mai nello specifico dei dettagli di cui parliamo io e te.”

“Oh” risponde Louis. “Okay.”

“Quindi, perché lo dici?”

“Perché non sono—Merita qualcuno che sia molto meglio di uno come me” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Gli era sembrato piacevolmente semplice parlare con il dottor Chen, fino a quel momento. Nell’ultima sessione avevano discusso riguardo le cose su cui Louis avrebbe voluto lavorare. La prima era stata essere in grado di amare Harry. La seconda, diventare un amico migliore per Liam e Zayn. La terza, diventare un fardello meno pesante e rimettere insieme la sua merda, in modo da non risultare un completo casino.

Il dottor Chen gli aveva chiesto di scegliere quattro cose, così l’ultima era stata imparare a non odiarsi più così tanto. Lui le aveva tutte trascritte, ma la prima cosa che aveva detto era che si sarebbero focalizzati prima di tutto sulla numero quattro. Aveva detto che se l’avessero fatto, allora sarebbe stato più semplice lavorare sulle altre tre. Così Louis aveva provato a fare del suo meglio per aprirsi su tutto, anche se faceva male dire certe cose ad alta voce. Tutto questo, nella

speranza che più si sarebbe aperto, prima il dottore sarebbe riuscito ad aggiustarlo e a riportarlo sulla sua strada. Eppure, per questioni come quella è ancora più difficile essere onesti.

“Per quale ragione, esattamente, non sei abbastanza per lui? Perché a me sembra che sia più che felice con te” domanda gentilmente il dottore.

Louis sospira. “Lui non—Lui non è d’accordo riguardo al meritare qualcuno che sia migliore di me” dice lentamente. “Ma c’è tipo—Dentro di me non—Non mi sembra—Non mi sento completo o, tipo… giusto?” borbotta Louis, mettendo una nota interrogativa alla fine della frase. “E non merita qualcuno che è ehm… così incasinato come lo sono io.”

Il dottor Chen lo guarda a lungo, ma il paziente evita il suo sguardo. “Da quello di cui abbiamo parlato nelle sessioni precedenti, è chiaro che una parte di te pensa che tu sia rotto e la cosa che pensi sia sbagliata è il fatto che tu sia gay” puntualizza, utilizzando quel tono calmo che riesce sempre a mantenere regolare il respiro di Louis, anche quando dovrebbe sentirsi a disagio. “Dico bene?”

Louis si irrigidisce appena e guarda con determinazione il suo grembo. “Sì” dice piano.

“E quella parte di te, il fatto che tu sia omosessuale, è essenzialmente la radice di tutte le cose che non ti piacciono di te stesso. Sarebbe anche questa un’affermazione corretta?”

“I-Io non lo so… forse sì?” Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“Sembrerebbe essere così” ribatte il dottor Chen, senza alcuna traccia di giudizio o malizia nel suo tono. “Ma ora voglio chiederti: quella parte, il pezzo di ciò che sei e che tu vedi imperfetto… sei consapevole che lo abbia anche Harry, vero?”

Gli occhi di Louis si sollevano improvvisamente. “Cosa intende dire?” domanda confuso.

“La parte che odii di te è il tuo essere gay. Ma anche Harry è gay. Quindi, seguendo il tuo ragionamento, anche lui dovrebbe avere allo stesso modo una parte da odiare. Lo odii per questo?” Louis sa che il dottor Chen sta cercando di fare il punto della situazione, ma non riesce proprio a capire quale sia.

“Certo che no” protesta. “Non odio Harry perché è gay e non penso che dovrebbe odiare se stesso”

“Quindi non hai problemi con persone omosessuali in generale, ma solo con te stesso” domanda il medico, eppure quella frase giunge più come un’affermazione.

“Non ho affatto problemi con altre persone gay, no, certo che no” insiste Louis, sincero al cento percento.

Il dottor Chen annuisce e poi resta in silenzio per un po’. L’unico suono che riecheggia nella stanza è il fruscio della sua penna sulla carta. Louis cerca di non analizzare troppo le cose che ha appena detto, e improvvisamente teme di aver qualcosa di sbagliato, senza senso; non lo sa. Desidera solo che il dottor Chen dica qualcosa.

“Louis vorrei chiederti una cosa. Quando hai realizzato di essere gay, prima di uscire allo scoperto con chiunque a parte il tuo migliore amico… scusami, ho dimenticato il suo nome.”

“Liam” gli viene in aiuto Louis.

“Giusto, Liam. Quando Liam era l’unica persona a saperlo, e hai realizzato di essere gay, come ti sei sentito riguardo a te stesso?”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ehm… Ero confuso, credo. Ma poi—Insomma, ho sempre saputo di essere diverso, ma era—Era piacevole sapere di avere finalmente trovato una spiegazione definitiva al perché lo fossi? Era piacevole essere riusciti finalmente a dargli un nome?” Odia suonare così esitante, ma continua a non capire dove il dottore voglia andare a parare.

“E per lungo tempo l’avete saputo solo tu e Liam. Come ti sentivi riguardo a te stesso, subito dopo essere uscito dal ripostiglio? Cosa ti ha portato farlo?”

Louis ha a malapena il tempo di pensare al passato e ricordare. “Ero semplicemente stanco di nascondermi. Sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma è solo che—Ho solo deciso di mandare

tutto a fanculo e se alle persone non fosse andato bene, allora avrebbero potuto fottersi anche loro” esita. “Scusi per le imprecazioni.”

“Quindi eri abbastanza sicuro di te e sufficientemente a tuo agio da poter decidere ‘fanculo tutto, potete prendermi o lasciarmi andare, ma io sarò quello che voglio essere’, giusto?” domanda il dottor Chen.

Louis annuisce. “Sì, praticamente.”

“E dopo che hai fatto coming out e le persone a scuola hanno reagito male, come ti sei sentito?”

Louis si acciglia di nuovo. “Insomma… È stato davvero una merda per un po’ di tempo, ma avevo Liam e Zayn e alcune altre persone a cui non importava. Mi ha solamente fatto sentire tipo ‘fanculo’ anche di più; non mi sono permesso di curarmi di quello che pensavano gli altri.”

Louis sa che il dottor Chen sta pian piano giungendo al fulcro della questione, perché sta premendo le punte delle dita insieme, e lo sta squadrando dall’alto dei suoi occhiali. Cerca di non sentirsi in soggezione, perché ancora non ha capito dove voglia arrivare. Ha risposto a tutto e in completa onestà. Finalmente incontra gli occhi del dottore, resistendo all’impulso di sollevare un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

“E quel sentimento di confidenza, di sicurezza personale, è completamente sparito quando hai realizzato che tua madre e il tuo patrigno non ti sostenevano” afferma.

Non è una domanda, è un’affermazione, perché entrambi sanno che è così. Louis sente che il nodo allo stomaco si stringe di più. Le sue mani tremano appena mentre arrotola l’orlo della sua maglietta. Non realizza di star mordendo l’interno della guancia finché non sente il sapore del sangue.

“Quando… Quando ho capito che non andava loro a genio, ho solo pensato che—Ho pensato che Dan fosse omofobo e mia mamma fosse solamente arrabbiata con me per aver fatto andare male le cose insieme a lui” risponde, piano. “Ho provato a fregarmene e sono semplicemente rimasto fuori di casa, perché pensavo che l’avrebbero superato.”

Il dottor Chen annuisce lentamente. “Prima di uscire allo scoperto, hai preso questa decisione perché pensavi avresti avuto Liam, Zayn e la tua famiglia a sostenerti, giusto?” domanda e la sua voce è veramente gentile.

“Sì” conferma Louis.

La sua risposta giunge più come un mugolio, comunque, e subito si ritrova a lottare per ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Le sue mani stanno tremando più forte perché non avrebbe mai pensato che una cosa del genere sarebbe mai successa, nemmeno in un milione di anni. Aveva pensato di uscire dal ripostiglio per mesi, prima di farlo davvero, e in nessuno dei numerosi scenari che aveva immaginato compariva sua madre che lo trattava diversamente dopo aver scoperto della sua sessualità. Era stato cieco.

“Ma non l’hanno superata e ti hanno detto che avresti dovuto andartene. E questo è stato il momento in cui tutta la fiducia in te stesso che avevi prima è svanita. Dico bene?” chiede il dottor Chen.

Louis morde più forte il labbro inferiore e annuisce velocemente. Ha trascorso i primi due anni di università dopo l’accaduto, facendo del suo meglio per cercare di nascondere quanto fosse confuso riguardo a se stesso. Quanto si odiasse. Si era nascosto dietro al rumore, il divertimento, le feste alle quali partecipava costantemente. Dentro, però, era arrabbiato e ferito, e aveva iniziato a odiarsi.

“E dopo questo, ti sei arrabbiato con Dan, ma mai con tua madre.”

“Non era colpa sua. Io ho mandato a puttane il suo terzo matrimonio solamente perché ero un totale casino” riesce a rispondere, con la voce spezzata e gli occhi lucidi.

Il dottor Chen scrive qualcosa sul blocco di appunti. “Quest’affermazione non è accurata, ma ne parleremo un altro giorno. Ora: dopo tutto questo, avevi ancora abbastanza sicurezza in te stesso

per provare rabbia nei confronti di Dan per averti considerato sbagliato, per essere stato omofobo e crudele.” Si concede una pausa e osserva Louis con attenzione, di nuovo. “Ma quando hai scoperto che anche tua madre era omofoba e crudele, quel sentimento che provavi si è manifestato come un odio verso sé stessi così profondo da essere sfociato in un disordine alimentare, per te.”

I-Io…” Louis balbetta, incapace di dire altro perché le lacrime che sta cercando di trattenere sembrano essere sul punto di soffocarlo.

“Louis, sai cos’è l’omofobia latente?” domanda il dottore in tono sommesso.

“N-No.” mormora.

“In pratica è come se ci fosse una persona dentro di te, qualcuno di non troppo diverso da Stan che ti manda in corto il cervello. Grida, ti chiama con appellativi denigratori e ti pesta a sangue ogni singolo giorno. E quella voce nella tua mente ha anche deciso di dirti che sei grasso, che sei una pessima persona, che non sei abbastanza per nessuno. Questa è omofobia interiorizzata, ed è odio verso sé stessi, e si verifica quando una persona che hai pensato avresti avuto accanto per il resto della vita, ti volta le spalle. E so che ora non mi credi e che per oggi il tempo è scaduto, ma se dai ai nostri incontri un’opportunità, riuscirò ad aiutarti a vederlo.

A volte i genitori non sono brave persone, ma questo non significa che lo siano anche i figli. Non possiamo scegliere la nostra famiglia, ma possiamo scegliere chi saremo. So che è una frase fatta, Louis, ma le cose andranno meglio. Hai già mosso il primo passo sol venendo qui, e stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, aprendoti.”

Louis incrocia lo sguardo del dottor Chen e sbatte le palpebre, allontanando le lacrime. annuisce lentamente, le labbra strette tra i denti. Si alza poi, perché sa che il suo tempo è scaduto. Il dottor Chen lo imita e lo segue alla porta. Louis si sente esausto, proprio com’è accaduto per l’incontro precedente, e anche il primo. È stancante tirare tutto fuori, rivivere tutto ogni volta che lo ripete o ci pensa.

“G-Grazie, dottore” dice, schiarendosi poi la voce.

“Bene, Louis. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, sì?” chiede conferma dandogli una pacca gentile sulla spalla.

Louis annuisce. “Sì, certamente.”

“E usa quelle tecniche che ti ho detto, mentre mangi, d’accordo?”

Annuisce di nuovo. “Lo farò, grazie.”

“Buona giornata” gli augura il dottor Chen, tenendo aperta la porta dell’ufficio.

“Anche a lei” ricambia Louis.

Saluta la receptionist con un cenno della mano mentre esce e poi prende l’ascensore per scendere al piano terra. Entra in bagno e cerca di ricomporsi. Deve presentare il suo progetto finale a Ms. Schinnour in un’ora ed Harry ha il suo ultimo esame, quella mattina. Gli era dispiaciuto non poterlo accompagnare all’appuntamento, ma si sarebbero comunque incontrati più tardi in laboratorio, prima della presentazione di Louis. In un qualche modo sperava di poter parlare con Harry in quel preciso istante, o anche solo lasciarsi stringere, e forse sarà abbastanza fortunato da arrivare a scuola quando Harry avrà concluso il suo esame. Dopo aver fatto del suo meglio per calmare il rossore delle sue guance e dei suoi occhi e dopo essersi spruzzato sul volto l’acqua fredda del lavandino, si dirige verso la propria auto. Trova un messaggio di Harry che gli chiede come sia andato l’appuntamento, ma non risponde, decidendo di aspettare fino a quando non sarà al laboratorio.

Entra nell’abitacolo e accende la musica. C’è una busta di plastica con crackers e formaggio nel contenitore che vi ha messo Harry. Sta cercando di fargli mangiare qualche snack tra un pasto e l’altro, ora. È orribilmente frustrante. Non dice mai nulla quando non li tocca, ma Louis riesce sempre a cogliere un barlume di disappunto sul suo volto, in quei momenti.

Le parole del dottor Chen risuonano nella sua mente. Hanno passato la prima metà della seduta a parlare del suo disordine alimentare e di piccoli trucchi che potrebbero essere d’aiuto per superarlo. È sicuro che Louis stia già facendo un ottimo lavoro e che una volta che saranno riusciti a risolvere il problema principale andrà meglio, ma è comunque consapevole che per lui sia ancora difficile. Concentrandosi su quanto il dottor Chen gli ha detto, apre la busta di plastica e prende un cracker e un pezzetto di Cheddar, costringendosi a mangiarlo.

Guida verso la scuola e si dirige direttamente in laboratorio. Harry lo sta aspettando lì, seduto su uno dei tavoli da lavoro. Non sta facendo nulla se non guardare speranzoso verso la porta. Il suo viso si illumina quando Louis entra. Salta giù dal tavolo e lo afferra subito dopo. Lascia diversi baci tra i suoi capelli e poi si scosta per guardare il suo volto. Louis sa che Harry ha capito che ha pianto di nuovo. Si è sempre sentito orgoglioso di sé per non essere mai stato un gran piagnucolone, ma chiaramente questo non è più il caso.

“Com’è andata, amore?” domanda Harry gentilmente, mentre le dita carezzano delicate i capelli sulla nuca del più grande, il quale sospira.

“All’inizio tutto okay; abbiamo solo parlato di… cibo e cose simili. E poi lui ha uhm, mi ha chiesto come mi sentissi, come mi sentissi prima e dopo essere uscito dal ripostiglio e cose così. Noi… noi abbiamo parlato un po’ della mamma” scrolla le spalle. “Ed è andata bene, penso. Lui mi ha… mi ha fatto sentire come se fosse giusto, parlarne? Non so. Non mi ha dato l’impressione di—Non mi stava giudicando.”

Harry annuisce. “È una buona cosa” replica. “Avevo paura di trovare un dottore che avrebbe potuto aiutarti con il tuo disordine alimentare ma che si sarebbe poi rivelato uno stronzo omofobo. O qualcuno che fosse grandioso per quel che riguarda la tua sessualità e i relativi problemi, ma che non sapesse da dove cominciare con l’anoressia.”

“Ancora non riesco a credere quanto ti sia impegnato” borbotta Louis.

“Sono solo felice che ti piaccia il dottor Chen” ribatte con onestà il riccio.

Il maggiore annuisce semplicemente, perché è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. Solo le braccia di Harry attorno al proprio corpo. Lascia che lo stringa a sé finché può, prima di scostarsi. Deve indossare il completo per presentarlo a Ms Schinnour. Harry piagnucola quando scioglie l’abbraccio, così Louis si alza sulle punte dei piedi e lo bacia. Il riccio sorride dolcemente contro le sue labbra, mentre le grandi mani imprigionano le guance del maggiore e il pollice carezza lo zigomo.

“Com’è andato l’esame?” chiede Louis.

“È andato bene, penso.”

“È una buona cosa” sorride. “Hai portato le scarpe per il vestito?”

“Certo” annuisce, sfilandosi lo zaino e tirandole fuori.

Louis sorride dolcemente quando nota che Harry le ha anche lucidate per l’occasione. Si dirige nell’angolo dove sono i portabiti con le sue ultime creazioni. Zayn lo aveva aiutato a sistemare nei giorni scorsi. Oggi sarebbe stato l’ultimo che Louis avrebbe trascorso lì come studente di Moda all’università. È malinconico vedere che dove tutti i suoi progetti erano soliti essere appesi non c’è altro se non una singola borsa nera. Il piccolo angolo in cui era solito tenere tutti gli utensili, gli spilli e la carta da modello, i tessuti; è completamente vuoto. Afferra il portabiti che contiene il suo progetto finale e ritorna al tavolo di lavoro, accanto a Harry.

“Non vedo l’ora di vederlo! Non posso credere che tu non me l’abbia mostrato per tutto questo tempo” protesta Harry, dondolandosi da un piede all’altro.

Louis ancora non riesce a non stupirsi quando Harry gli dimostra quanto si interessi e preoccupi del suo lavoro. Pensa che forse abbiano completato il ciclo. Si sono conosciuti perché Louis sapeva che Harry avrebbe vestito facilmente i suoi modelli, mentre questa volta aveva disegnato il suo progetto proprio per lui. Per Harry che era stato così gentile da accettare di fargli da modello. Per Harry che non si era stancato di lui. Per Harry che aveva letteralmente lottato per diventare parte

della sua vita. Per Harry che aveva trovato i segreti più oscuri di Louis e ancora gli dice di amarlo ogni singola mattina.

“Volevo fosse una sorpresa” dichiara Louis, piano. “L’ho fatto per te.”

Harry esita. “Per me?” chiede, incerto.

“Sì. Puoi avere tutto quello che ho fatto dall’inizio del progetto, se vuoi. L’unica ragione per cui ho dovuto tenerli è perché pensavo avrei dovuto presentarli per uno stage all’estero, ma dal momento che starò qui, sì. Ma questo—Insomma—L’ho fatto pensando a te” spiega sussurrando, e non ha idea del motivo per cui stia arrossendo. “Nel senso che l’ho disegnato per—Perché fossi tu a indossarlo e nessun altro.”

Harry si lascia sfuggire un lungo sospiro e nel momento in cui Louis solleva lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono spalancati e trasudano di infinita dolcezza. Mormora qualcosa che somiglia al nome di Louis e lo avvicina a sé, respirando profondamente contro i suoi capelli. Louis si lascia scivolare in quell’abbraccio e libera una risata sommessa. Crede di aver sentito il riccio mormorare un ringraziamento.

“Non l’hai nemmeno visto. Potresti odiarlo.”

Harry sbuffa divertito. “Giusto.”

Le guance di Louis si scaldano di nuovo, così si discosta dal fidanzato. Abbassa lentamente la cerniera del sacco e rimuove il completo con attenzione. Harry si lascia sfuggire un ‘wow’ sommesso, mentre si avvicina a lui. Louis sbottona la giacca, la rimuove dalla stampella e poi fa lo stesso con i pantaloni. Dalla seconda stampella toglie la camicia bianca, sbottonandola dall’alto verso il basso.

“Oh mio Dio, questo è—”

“Sì” conferma Louis. “Ti piace anche cucito tanto quanto ti piaceva la stoffa al negozio?” domanda esitante.

Ricorda uno dei tanti giorni in cui Harry era andato con lui al negozio di tessuti. Aveva gironzolato per cercare fili di cotone e quando era tornato indietro, le dita di Harry stavano sfregando della squisita seta arrotolata. Era un bellissimo colore blu inchiostro, abbastanza unico perché nessuno lo apprezzasse, che era il motivo per cui ce n’era un intero rotolo sullo scaffale.

“Come può essere che non facciano mai completi con tessuti simili?” aveva chiesto Harry. “A tutti piace solamente il nero. Questo è così carino.” Louis era riuscito a immaginarselo anche in quel momento, quanto sarebbe stato bene addosso a lui.

“È bellissimo” sussurra Harry, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere il sorriso. “Non riesco nemmeno a credere che ti sia ricordato che avevo detto che mi piacesse. È stato quanto? Tre settimane dopo che abbiamo iniziato a uscire insieme?”

Louis annuisce semplicemente.

“Io—Ehm… Non sarebbe stato bene se avessi fatto l’intero completo usando il blu. È troppo intenso come colore” spiega Louis, indicando i pantaloni neri e la camicia bianca.

“Non vedo l’ora di indossarlo” Harry sorride.

E sta già sfilando i jeans e la maglietta, restando in tutta la sua gloria davanti a Louis. Non riesce a trattenersi dall’allungare una mano e strofinare il taglio della zona v. È molto diverso dalla prima volta in cui Harry è entrato in quello studio, si è spogliato ed è rimasto in boxer. La pelle d’oca si alza sulla pelle di Harry, il quale istintivamente si preme contro il tocco di Louis.

“Ti amo” gli dice sommessamente.

“Grazie per aver accettato di essere il mio modello” risponde il più grande.

“Figurati—”

“No, intendo, la prima volta. Non dovevi farlo e anche se non hai—Io sono—Sono davvero tanto felice che tu l’abbia fatto” balbetta Louis, mentre un sorriso dolce si allarga sul viso di Harry.

“Il giorno in cui mi hai chiesto di fare da modello per te, ho pensato che stessi sognando.” Ride appena. “Grazie per avermelo chiesto.”

Louis sorride, le dita che sfregano delicatamente lungo il petto nudo di Harry. “Forza, tesoro. Non possiamo fare tardi” lo avvisa.

Il riccio si infila con attenzione dentro i sottili pantaloni del vestito. Le pieghe di ogni gamba cadono esattamente al posto giusto e la cintura si adatta perfettamente ai suoi fianchi. Louis lo volta con gentilezza, mantenendo una mano sulla sua vita. Il retro calza perfettamente la forma del suo sedere, aderendo nel modo giusto quando si china per indossare le scarpe del vestito.

Harry infila la camicia e Louis muove un passo avanti per allacciare i bottoni e drizzare il colletto. Gli calza perfettamente, ma le piccole mani di Louis seguono le sue per migliorare il lavoro. Sistema i polsini delle maniche e alliscia il tessuto lungo i fianchi. La camicia è decisamente fatta per Harry. Fatta per le sue spalle larghe e per la sua vita stretta; aderisce perfettamente al suo enorme petto.

Louis si allunga per prendere dal portabiti una cravatta nera. La sua mano punta tre linee diagonali dello stesso colore della giacca vicino alla punta. Harry gli sorride mentre la sistema, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte quando ha fatto. Louis lo aiuta a infilare la giacca e libera il respiro che stava trattenendo. Non aveva potuto fargliela provare perché non voleva rovinare la sorpresa. Aveva cucito la giacca basandosi unicamente sulle sue misure. Sulle misure e sull’immagine permanente che ha impressa in mente.

Il colore e il tessuto sono semplicemente fantastici su Harry, proprio come aveva immaginato. Le dita sfregano sopra i due bottoni neri mentre li allaccia, poi sistema il risvolto. Le mani si agitano come sempre, aggiustando, fissando, perfezionando. Conduce infine Harry davanti allo specchio a tutta grandezza, e la sua reazione è quella che è userebbe per valutare la buona riuscita di un suo lavoro.

Lo sguardo che passa sul viso di Harry quando si guarda gli fa provare un senso di orgoglio che non sarebbe in grado di sentire semplicemente osservando il proprio completo. Quando analizza ciò che fa è sempre critico, sempre attento e in cerca di eventuali difetti. Quando lo vede attraverso gli occhi di Harry, però, ha l’impressione di potersi concedere di essere fiero di sé. Il riccio non riesce a smettere di blaterare riguardo a quanto sia perfetto, il tutto mentre Louis gli stringe le scarpe e dà gli ultimi ritocchi. Non smette di parlare di quanto ami quel completo nemmeno mentre si dirigono verso l’ufficio di Ms Schinnour.

“Sono felice che ti piaccia” mormora Louis, fuori dalla porta della stanza.

“Lo adorerà” dichiara Harry, dandogli un bacio.

Bussano delicatamente alla porta e Louis sente la professoressa dar loro il permesso di entrare. Aprono e lei sorride dalla sua scrivania. Sta esaminando un altro dei completi degli studenti; probabilmente chiunque abbia avuto appuntamento poco prima di lui. Salta in piedi quando li vede, e il sorriso le si allarga sul volto. Abbraccia Louis ed egli ricambia stringendola a propria volta.

“Louis, Harry.” Li saluta con calore, ormai affezionata anche al riccio dopo averlo incontrato in laboratorio di Louis così tante volte.

“Salve, Ms Schinnour” risponde il maggiore.

“Salve, Ms S” gli fa eco il minore.

“Wow, Louis” mormora lei, guardando il modello dall’alto in basso. “Qui, vieni qui” lo invita.

Louis si avvicina esitante, mentre la professoressa fa sistemare Harry sulla piattaforma al centro della stanza. Lo osserva in silenzio e il riccio rimane perfettamente dritto, con le mani lungo i fianchi e gli occhi che guardano avanti a sé. Fa anche del suo meglio per mantenere la schiena dritta e non ricurva come normalmente farebbe. Il cuore di Louis risuona sordo mentre la donna

analizza ogni minimo dettaglio coi suoi occhi critici. Sollevando il tessuto, camminando attorno a Harry, controllando ogni cucitura.

Passa molto tempo prima che parli. “Bene. Dimmi cos’abbiamo qui” lo invita, raddrizzandosi.

Louis muove un passo in avanti. “Ho fatto vestiti da donna per troppo tempo, così ho voluto cucire un abito da uomo per il progetto finale. Per lo show invernale sono rimasto più sul casual. Qui ho voluto spostare l’attenzione sui dettagli e focalizzarmi sul taglio. Questo è stato disegnato per Harry nello specifico. Se finirò per creare la mia linea di moda, voglio essere in grado di fare abiti su misura con un design personale. Per questo particolare completo ho realizzato un abito elegante su misura ma ho voluto che avesse anche un altro scopo. Ho fatto il risvolto abbastanza sottile e l’ho rigato con della seta blu, così che Harry possa tirare su le maniche fino ai gomiti. In questo modo la giacca è abbastanza casual da essere abbinata con jeans blu o neri e a una maglietta” spiega Louis, sicuro che la professoressa avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.

“Fammi vedere le maniche.”

Louis si avvicina e apre i bottoni, allentando e rimuovendo la cravatta dal collo di Harry. Poi, con attenzione arrotola ogni manica, scioglie i due bottoni in alto sulla camicia che indossa. Incontra gli occhi di Harry per un breve istante e vede così tanto orgoglio in essi che non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere. Ms Schinnour si avvicina di nuovo e analizza il modo in cui il tessuto è stato appuntato così che le maniche siano perfettamente piegate.

“Ti sei superato, Louis” dichiara dopo un lungo tempo speso ad analizzare il capo. “E non ho alcun dubbio che riuscirai a creare la tua linea di moda.”

Ancora una volta, l’enorme sorriso che si allarga sul viso di Harry gli dice che è giusto provare un moto di orgoglio verso se stesso per quel commento, invece che sentirsi intimidito. Sorride dolcemente e mormora un ‘grazie mille’. La professoressa gira attorno ad Harry ancora una volta prima di invitarlo a scendere. Dice loro che possono andare a cambiarsi e portare il completo per il voto, e Louis la becca a fare l’occhiolino a Harry.

Non appena mettono piede in corridoio, Harry dà sfogo a tutta la sua estasi. “Non mi hai mai detto che sarebbe diventato un blazer! È così spettacolare, Louis! Io—Dio, sei così talentuoso! L’ha amato. Prenderai il cento percento” blatera mentre camminano. “Sono così fiero di te, tesoro.”

Louis arrossisce. “Grazie, Harry” ribatte, piano.

Il riccio si cambia velocemente e Louis sistema di nuovo il completo dentro il portabiti apposito. Si affrettano di nuovo nello studio e Ms. Schinnour sta aspettando dietro la scrivania. Harry rimane indietro e Louis gli è grato, perché si sente un po’ emozionato. Mr Schinnour lo ha sostenuto per molti aspetti, nei tre anni in cui ha studiato Fashion Design sotto la sua guida. Quando stava lottando, quando era confuso e quando era ferito, lui aveva sempre avuto la moda, aveva sempre avuto le sue ferme indicazioni.

“Louis, questo pezzo, come ogni cosa che hai fatto, è bellissimo. Tralascerò questa cosa, perché sia tu che io sappiamo che è perfetto” esordisce con voce tranquilla e gentile. “Non ho intenzione di fare discorsi commoventi perché mi aspetto che verrai a trovarmi mentre seguirai il corso di Business, ma voglio che tu sappia quanto sia stato un piacere per me, essere la tua insegnante in questi tre anni.”

Louis deglutisce, cercando di ricacciare indietro il nodo alla gola. “Verrò a trovarla ogni volta, certo. Solo—La ringrazio. Per tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Lei non ha idea di quanto abbia significato averla come insegnante” risponde piano, sentendo ogni parola nel profondo.

Lei sorride. “Hai così tanto talento, Louis. Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che resterò a guardare mentre ti impossesserai dell’industria. Dirò a tutti i miei studenti che sono stata la tua insegnante” aggiunge, e lui arrossisce.

“Se dovesse succedere, avrebbe tutti i crediti” dichiara lo studente, con sincerità.

Lei scuote il capo. “No, è tutto merito tuo” lo corregge, attirandolo poi a sé in un abbraccio “E voglio anche che tu sappia quanto mi abbia resa contenta vederti finalmente felice. So che è stata dura per te, per un po’, ma sapevo che non fosse compito mio chiedere. Sono solo felice che tu abbia trovato qualcosa, a parte la moda, che faccia brillare i tuoi occhi.” Lo sussurra così piano che Harry non riesce a sentire, e Louis sa che si sta riferendo al ragazzo allampanato che indugia accanto alla porta.

Sente gli occhi inumidirsi. “Grazie” mormora sommessamente.

Lei annuisce. “Passa una fantastica estate. Mi aspetto di rivederti appena le lezioni ricominceranno.”

Louis sorride. “Quando inizierò a disegnare la mia linea, verrò da lei per qualche consiglio, giusto perché lo sappia” scherza.

La professoressa ride. “Assolutamente. Tutto quello di cui avrai bisogno” dice. “Ora devo tornare al mio lavoro; il prossimo studente sta per arrivare e non voglio rendere ancor più chiaro che sei sempre stato il mio preferito.”

Louis sorride ancora. “Okay, allora ci vediamo.”

“Ciao, caro” dice. “Ci vediamo l’anno prossimo, Harry. prenditi cura del mio prodigio” aggiunge, rivolta a lui.

Il cuore di Harry esplode letteralmente di orgoglio. “Lo farò. Passi una buona estate, Ms. S!”

Lasciano l’ufficio ed Harry porta il suo braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis. “Sei fantastico, lo sai?” chiede retoricamente.

“Sono felice di non dover andare in Italia” ribatte Louis, piano.

“Anche io” mormora il riccio, baciando delicatamente i suoi capelli.

Sanno entrambi che tecnicamente Louis non avrebbe avuto bisogno di andare in Italia per uno stage estero, ma sanno anche che aveva pensato di doverlo fare, in caso nessuno l’avesse più voluto attorno. Rimarrà e seguirà il corso di Business; un paio di lezioni al giorno, tre giorni a settimana. Creerà anche uno studio nell’appartamento per poter lavorare sui disegni per la sua linea. Non dovrà andare via e non sarà solo.

Tornano a casa e cenano con Niall e i ragazzi. Harry si vanta per tutto il tempo di quanto sia stato fantastico il lavoro di Louis, di quanto Ms. Schinnour abbia pensato lo stesso. Le guance di Louis arrossiscono per tutta la durata cena, ma c’è anche un sorriso sul suo volto. Prima si sarebbe sentito molto a disagio sotto tutte quelle adulazioni, ma pensa di poterselo permettere, forse. Può permettersi di accettare l’orgoglio che prova.

Più tardi, quando sono distesi a letto, Louis si drizza preparandosi a quello che sta per chiedere. “Non voglio che te ne vada” inizia in tono calmo, quando Harry lo stringe contro al proprio petto e gli passa le dita tra i capelli.

“Non andrò da nessuna parte” gli risponde lui, con dolcezza.

“Ehm—Intendo—Tu e Niall dovrete lasciare il dormitorio la prossima settimana, no? Io non—Io non voglio che torni a Doncaster” mormora. “Ne stavo parlando coi ragazzi e, uhm… Stavo pensando che forse potresti restare con noi? Fino alla fine di Giugno. Abbiamo deciso di andare a trovare le nostre famiglie in Luglio anziché in Agosto. E potremmo tornare a Donny insieme all’inizio del mese, poi starò con Liam per due settimane e con Zayn per le altre due.” Louis prende un respiro profondo. “Capirei totalmente se volessi tornare a casa già la prossima settimana; tua madre e tua sorella devono mancarti molto. Era solo—Era solo un’idea; mi sta bene se non vuoi.”

Quando Harry si ritrae, Louis riesce a vedere quanto il suo sorriso sia enorme, alla luce della luna. “Mi piacerebbe tanto” ribatte immediatamente. “Avevo il terrore di andarmene.”

“La tua—Per tua madre non sarà un problema?” domanda Louis.

“No affatto. Sapeva quanto mi saresti mancato; ho piagnucolato per settimane a causa di questo. E poi, quando starai coi ragazzi verrò a trovarti ogni giorno” dice entusiasta. “Oh, Louis! Grazie per avermi permesso di restare.”

Lentamente Louis sorride, davvero sollevato per la risposta di Harry. “Sì?” chiede piano. “Sì, fantastico.”

Harry gli bacia la punta del naso.“Quindi resterai da me in Agosto?” domanda. “Per un paio di settimane?”

Louis annuisce lentamente. “Sì, amore. Se mi vorrai ancora e se a tua madre andrà bene” risponde. “Li e Zayn saranno felici di poter restare a casa per un paio di settimane in più, prima di tornare in appartamento, alla fine del mese.”

Harry emette un versetto felice e stringe di più Louis. Restano sdraiati insieme per lungo tempo, le mani del primo a giocare tra i capelli del secondo. Louis non riesce davvero a credere di avere accanto quel ragazzo che ingenuamente vuole spendere tutto il suo tempo insieme a lui. È davvero un bel sentimento.

“Ti amo, splendore” mormora Harry, vicino al sonno e contento.

“Tu sei splendido” sussurra il maggiore, sollevando il mento per baciare entrambe le sue palpebre chiuse.

~

Louis sbatte le dita contro il bottone dell’ascensore e per poco non vi infila dentro le nocche, ma si rifiuta di fare una smorfia di dolore. Finalmente le porte si aprono e lui entra, iniziando a premere furiosamente il tasto per il piano terra. È a metà strada tra il furioso e sull’orlo delle lacrime. Ovviamente Harry è parcheggiato lì davanti. I finestrini sono aperti, la sua testa è reclinata all’indietro e la sua bocca è socchiusa, il che significa che sta dormendo, dietro gli occhiali da sole. Louis normalmente ammirerebbe quanto l’aria adorabile assunta quando dorme contrasti con il suo essere sexy, mentre indossa quel bro-tank e quel cappellino girato. Salvo che in quel momento vorrebbe prendere a pugni qualcosa e piangere davvero tanto, e non seguire necessariamente quell’ordine.

Apre la portiera del pick-up con così tanta forza che Harry per poco non si soffoca con la lingua mentre si sveglia, trasalendo. Impiega un istante per ribeccarsi, mentre Louis entra con veemenza nell’auto. Sbatte le palpebre confuso, finché i suoi occhi non si posano sul più grande, fumante di rabbia, sul sedile del passeggero, e si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sospiro triste. Si allunga immediatamente verso di lui. Louis percepisce quel dolore familiare che trattiene dentro di sé, ma la sua corazza sta cadendo a pezzi. Non si sottrae quando la mano di Harry traccia movimenti circolari sulla sua schiena, ma non si stringe più vicino come farebbe normalmente.

“Che cosa è successo, tesoro?” gli domanda dolcemente.

Louis si allunga in avanti e strofina i propri occhi. “Lui—Lui mi ha chiesto tutta quella merda su mia mamma. Da tipo, prima, quando ero giovane. E gli ho detto tutto e poi… poi lo ha usato contro di me, cazzo!”

Riesce a sentire che Harry trattiene il respiro. “Lui cosa?” chiede velocemente.

“Ha iniziato a puntualizzare tutte le stronzate che mia madre ha fatto, rigirando tutto quello che gli ho detto in modo da farla sembrare una pessima mamma!” sbotta Louis. “Fin dal primo fottuto ricordo di cui gli ho parlato! Era una buona madre, okay?! Mi trattava meglio di quanto meritassi!”

Harry sospira, ma la sua mano non smette di strofinargli la schiena. “Tesoro mio, non gli hai chiesto perché stava facendo così?” domanda, con cautela.

“Sì” grugnisce Louis in risposta. “Le sue esatte parole sono state: ‘Sto solo cercando di aiutarti a vedere la relazione con tua madre, e tua madre come persona, da un’altra prospettiva. Perciòforse, in questo modo riuscirai a vedere che anche lei aveva dei difetti e sarà più semplice, per te, accettare di non essere il problema’, nel suo stupido accento da snob.”

Harry non dice niente per un po’, le sue dita che si muovono verso l’alto per passare attraverso i capelli sulla nuca di Louis. Quest’ultimo si lascia un po’ andare a quel tocco perché lo calma, a prescindere dal fatto che sia quello che voglia o meno. È arrabbiato. Lo fa arrabbiare il fatto che il dottor Chen abbia voluto fargli notare tutte quelle stronzate. E lo fa arrabbiare ancor di più che quelle cose non vogliano smettere di ronzare nella sua testa.

“Louis, amore, mi dispiace che la seduta di oggi ti abbia messo a disagio. Mi dispiace davvero tanto” inizia Harry, gentilmente. “Ma non penso che stesse cercando di… di usare le informazioni che gli hai dato contro di te. È dalla tua parte.”

Louis lascia uscire uno sbuffo irritato e sfrega i palmi contro gli occhi. “Era una brava mamma” borbotta.

“Che cosa ti ha fatto notare?” domanda il riccio.

Louis giocherella con l’orlo della camicia. “Tipo—Tipo quante responsabilità avevo quando ero più giovane… e come le cose erano andate con il mio primo patrigno, e come mi sentivo…” Fa una pausa e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ma lei aveva solo vent’anni quando mi ha avuto, cazzo. Non so cosa avrebbe potuto fare di meglio! Certo, si è presa cura di me davvero tanto, ma doveva anche lavorare, non credi? E poi, dopo che Mark se n’è andato ha avuto bisogno con le ragazze. Lei… lei mi trattava meglio di quanto meritassi.”

“Gioia, devi smettere di dire così. Non so come fosse quando eri più giovane, ma non ti ha trattato meglio di quanto meritassi, Louis. Tu meritavi molto di più rispetto a quanto ti ha dato lei.” La voce di Harry è così delicata.

Normalmente lo contraddirebbe, gli direbbe di non parlare di lei a quel modo. Gli direbbe che non sa di cosa stia parlando, gli direbbe di smetterla. Ma ora, comunque, per qualche stupida ragione, il tono gentile del riccio porta lacrime nei suoi occhi. Poi si crepa, l’argine si sfonda e la prima cosa che fa, per istinto, è allungarsi verso Harry.

In qualche modo, il minore sistema Louis attraverso il sedile e lo porta sul proprio grembo senza alcuno sforzo. Lo culla, stringendolo di più a sé. I pugni di Louis si chiudono attorno alla camicia di Harry e le lacrime non vogliono cessare di scendere. Mormora parole confortati contro i suoi capelli per calmarlo, la mano va a strofinare dolcemente sotto la camicia del maggiore, alla base della sua colonna vertebrale. Louis gli dice di essere arrabbiato, gli dice che quelle lacrime sono dovute alla rabbia, ma improvvisamente tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare sono le parole di Chen.

Ricorda di aver avuto dieci anni, di essere tornato a casa e di averla trovata vuota perché sua madre era al lavoro. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per preparare un po’ di cena, per fargliela trovare sul tavolo quando fosse tornata. Lei aveva mangiato, si era cambiata i vestiti e poi era andata al suo secondo lavoro. Ricorda di essersi sentito infinitamente solo. Era un sentimento che se ne andava solamente quando la donna si stendeva a letto con lui e cantava, quelle notti in cui aveva il turno più breve al negozio di alimentari. Lui era così stanco, ma si sforzava di restare sveglio. Aveva così tanto bisogno di lei che faceva male, e sapeva che se si fosse addormentato prima, avrebbe sicuramente mancato il suo unico momento libero fino alla settimana successiva, quando avrebbe avuto il turno più breve.

Anche quando la madre di Liam lo chiamava a casa propria così che potesse giocare con suo figlio. Ora sa che le dispiaceva per lui, che pensava fosse troppo giovane per essere così solo. Louis aveva sempre sofferto di quel tipo di solitudine a cui solo lei sapeva mettere fine. Quando aveva incontrato Mark, aveva smesso di dormire con lui ed egli si era detto che fosse comunque troppo vecchio, ma aveva comunque pregato ardentemente per avere una mezz’ora di completa attenzione, di quello che credeva fosse amore. Poi erano arrivate le ragazze e si era preso cura di loro mentre la mamma e Mark lavoravano. Le aveva amate con tutto se stesso, anche quando

l’uomo aveva iniziato a tornare a casa ubriaco dopo la nascita di Lottie. Le sorelle riempivano la sua solitudine e gli davano qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi. La rabbia di Mark era aumentata dopo Félicité e poi, per qualche ragione, peggiorata con le gemelle. E Louis aveva inaspettatamente scoperto un lato positivo nel prendersi i pugni del patrigno: sua madre si sdraiava di nuovo nel letto assieme a lui e cantava, mentre si prendeva cura dei lividi e dei tagli.

Quando Mark se n’era andato, Louis aveva trovato un lavoro e a malapena riusciva a passare i corsi e a prendersi cura delle ragazze. Qualche volta la madre gli urlava contro perché la loro biancheria non era stata fatta o perché la casa era un casino quando rientrava, ma le aveva sempre ripromesso di fare meglio la volta successiva. Anche se non era mai abbastanza, per lei. Le cose erano migliorate con Dan, poi lei aveva ripreso ad essere felice. Felice finché Louis non aveva rovinato tutto. Ma era una brava madre; lo trattava meglio di quanto meritasse.

“Possiamo andare a casa?” lo implora Louis, tirando su col naso contro il suo petto.

“Sì. Ti amo” risponde Harry, come suo solito.

Louis torna sul sedile del passeggero e vi affonda, portando i piedi sopra di esso e chiudendo gli occhi. Cerca la mano di Harry alla cieca, non appena raggiungono la strada principale. Ha bisogno di rimettersi insieme prima che portino fuori Niall per il suo party “pre-ritorno all’Irlanda”. Il pollice di Harry strofina le nocche di Louis mentre guida, ed è rilassante. Non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso quell’impressione di avere sette anni e di guardare verso sua madre chiedendosi se sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso quel sentimento che ha provato a tredici anni, quando si è chiesto ancora una volta se fosse abbastanza. Sa che non si libererà mai del ricordo di quando aveva diciannove anni e aveva realizzato che mai lo era né lo sarebbe stato.

Tornano in appartamento e Zayn e Liam sono già pronti ad andare. Louis ed Harry hanno comunque abbastanza tempo per cambiarsi, prima che arrivi Niall. Niall ed Harry hanno liberato la camera del dormitorio il giorno precedente, decidendo di tenere tutto in un magazzino fino all’anno successivo. Divideranno il dormitorio quando torneranno, e nessuno di loro ha bisogno dei mobili che hanno comprato per la stanza, durante l’estate . Una delle valige di Harry è aperta nell’armadio di Louis. Contiene abbastanza vestiti, sufficienti per le due settimane precedenti al loro ritorno a casa, a Doncaster.

Non è stato chissà che cambiamento avere Harry attorno tutto il tempo, è sempre stato così anche prima, ma ogni tanto Louis si ritrova a immaginare come sarebbe dividere con lui l’armadio e averlo sempre per sé. Harry è più dolce e amorevole del solito, mentre si cambiano in jeans e maglietta, perché sa che Louis è ancora giù di morale. Si avvicina alle sue spalle e gli bacia il collo nudo, liberando un po’ della tensione sulle sue spalle con la punta delle dita.

Louis evita ancora di guardarsi allo specchio. Ha preso peso. Non è dov’era prima che il suo disordine alimentare si manifestasse, quando aveva la pancia gonfia per il troppo bere, e spera che non sarà mai più così, perché veramente non si sentiva bene con se stesso, all’epoca. È più o meno a un peso accettabile, comunque, secondo Harry. Non ancora sufficiente, ma vicino. Il peso si è distribuito, così le sue caviglie e il suo viso non sono più gonfi. Sono solo uno strato di pelle che riempie gli spazi che prima erano vuoti. Cerca di ripetersi che sta iniziando a sembrare più in salute, cerca di ignorare la voce che associa la salute all’essere grasso. Ci prova, ma è un essere umano e non analizzarsi troppo davanti lo specchio aiuta. Spera solo che un giorno si sentirà bene dentro la sua stessa pelle, senza più l’urgenza di fuggire via e smettere di mangiare ogni volta che intravede un riflesso di se stesso.

“Starai bene, tesoro?” gli domanda Harry gentilmente, infilando con attenzione una maglietta sopra la testa di Louis, il quale annuisce.

“Sì, è solo… capisco cosa stia facendo. Tipo, perché mi ha fatto notare che lei—I suoi difetti o qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma è solo che… non cambia il fatto che—” ‘Sono un figlio di merda e ho

rovinato tutto perché sono gay,’ pensa, ma senza dirlo a voce alta perché sa che Harry protesterebbe.

Eppure a volte dimentica che il riccio lo conosce piuttosto bene. “Cambia, invece” insiste, infatti, serio. “Perché quello che ha fatto non è stata colpa tua e il dottore ti sta aiutando a cercare di capirlo.” Louis apre la bocca per protestare, ma Harry scuote il capo. “So che non ci credi, ma devi dargli un’opportunità. Continua ad aprirti e cerca di ascoltare cos’ha da dirti, per favore” lo implora dolcemente, le mani a stringere le sue guance.

Louis viene ancora una volta incastrato da quella speranza riflessa in quegli occhi. “Sì, lo farò” acconsente. “Solo… Non voglio pensarci più, stasera. Divertiamoci con Niall.”

“Okay, tesoro.” Harry annuisce, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte. “Stai così bene… Adoro questa maglietta addosso a te.”

Louis osserva la maglia azzurrina che il minore gli ha fatto indossare insieme ai jeans neri. “È troppo aderente?” chiede esitante.

“Niente di troppo stretto” lo rassicura Harry, baciandolo delicatamente dietro l’orecchio. “Sceglieresti una maglia per me?”

Louis opta per una maglia col collo a V nera, che si abbina ai jeans che sta indossando il riccio, poi si alza sulle punte per rubargli un bacio prima di uscire e tornare in salotto. Niall è già arrivato, così escono tutti insieme diretti al bar che hanno scelto. Dopo cinque minuti nel pick-up, circondato da quei quattro, Louis comincia a sentirsi meglio. Se l’è imposto come una regola, di non pensare alle sedute dopo che sono finite, ed è facile dimenticarsene quando i ragazzi lo fanno ridere.

È malinconico, perché dopo aver bevuto tre brocche di birra sono tutti allegri, ma sono anche un po’ abbattuti perché non vedranno Niall per due mesi. Louis è accoccolato contro il fianco di Harry, le cui dita stanno giocherellando assenti con i suoi capelli. Stanno tutti ascoltando l’irlandese che racconta storie su casa sua. È così entusiasta di tornare indietro, è ovvio. Gli manca la sua famiglia e i suoi amici e dice che la birra è migliore là.

“Mio Dio, Niall, potresti almeno fingere che ti mancherò!” protesta Louis indignato, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il sorriso.

“Oh, chiudi la bocca Louis. Sai che mi mancherai da morire! Devi aspettarti una telecronaca diretta e costante della mia giornata via messaggio” ride Niall.

“I tuoi messaggi sono completamente illeggibili” borbotta l’altro.

“E posso giurare su quel bollitore di tè che sarò ubriaco per la maggior parte del tempo che spenderò là, quindi dovrai chiedere ad Haz le traduzioni. Mi conosce bene” puntualizza l’irlandese, travasando altra birra nel bicchiere dell’amico dalla nuova caraffa che ha appena portato la cameriera.

Louis si sente particolarmente spensierato, ora. Ha scoperto che bere birra vale le calorie extra perché lo lascia con quel senso di confusione mista a felicità. Diventa emotivo, invece, se beve liquore. Parlano dell’Irlanda e poi di cosa faranno insieme una volta tornati dall’estate. È sufficientemente chiaro che i cinque siano diventati un pacchetto unico. Louis è contento anche solo ascoltandoli, finché le parole di Liam non lo richiamano all’attenzione.

“Sai, Ni: i dormitori sono una merda. Quindi stavamo pensando… Se Louis ed Harry decidessero di prendere un appartamento insieme, avremmo una camera in più” esordisce con disinvoltura.

Louis sputacchia nel suo bicchiere. “Cosa?! Non abbiamo discusso nemmeno per un secondo del fatto che potremmo prendere un appartamento insieme!” esclama rivolgendo un’occhiata a Harry che sembra sconcertato allo stesso modo.

“Lo sappiamo” interviene Zayn. “Ma è stato abbastanza chiaro, nelle scorse settimane, quanto vi piaccia vivere sotto lo stesso tetto. Non che non ti piacesse quando Harry veniva ogni singolo giorno, ma il punto è che voi due siete diventati adorabilmente domestici” scrolla le spalle.

Louis arrossisce e sente Harry stringerlo di più a sé. “È stato bello” ammette Louis, timidamente, alzando le spalle mentre si porta il bicchiere di birra alla bocca.

“Comunque non sei autorizzato ad andartene troppo lontano” insiste Liam. “Vi troveremo un appartamento nel nostro edificio; ce ne sono sempre di liberi. Ho bisogno di vedere il mio Lou ogni giorno.”

Harry sospira. “Oh, dannazione! Quindi non potrò averlo tutto per me?” domanda, prendendoli in giro e facendo ridere sommessamente Louis.

“Chi vuoi prendere in giro? Sei il miglior cuoco tra tutti noi! Saremo da voi tutte le sere a cena!” Zayn sorride, attraverso il tavolo.

“E l’affitto da divedere sarebbe lo stesso di quei dormitori troppo cari, Ni” aggiunge Liam.

“Sarebbe fantastico!” Niall annuisce.

“Saremo come Friends, dato che vivremo a un corridoio l’uno dall’altro. Harry, tu sei Monica; lei è quella che si preoccupa e fa la cuoca” dichiara Louis, in tono scherzoso.

“Sembra bello” mormora il riccio, unendo le loro labbra per un bacio.

Restano a parlare e a ridere ancora un po’, immaginando ipotetici scenari in cui Harry e Louis vivono davvero insieme. Improvvisamente, Louis si ritrova a combattere per ingoiare la preoccupazione che gli pizzica la gola. Non avevano decisamente discusso riguardo a una possibile convivenza. Internamente sta dando di matto, perché cosa accadrebbe se avesse fatto andare fuori di testa anche Harry pensando a un futuro così lontano? Non sa nemmeno se la loro relazione supererà l’estate.

Non sa se si stuferà di lui, se Harry vorrà mai prendersi quell’impegno. Ora come ora Louis è un peso, ma Harry potrebbe andarsene in ogni momento. Perché dovrebbe intrappolarsi in una vita con Louis, restare bloccato con Louis? Si sente affogare nei propri dubbi; avrebbe dovuto dire ai ragazzi di non volerne discutere, invece di stare allo scherzo.

Ride e parla insieme a loro, ma si sente teso e impacciato. Sta resistendo all’urgenza di correre via prima di guardare ancora più avanti e spaventare, così, Harry. Quest’ultimo sembra intuire la tensione di Louis, certo che la sente, e sembra non prestarvi attenzione, ma aumenta la dose di tenerezze mentre sono seduti al tavolo.

Liam finisce per portare Niall cavalluccio in appartamento, a fine serata; Harry lo accompagnerà in aeroporto l’indomani, motivo per cui hanno permesso che si accampasse sul divano. Ritornano ognuno nella propria stanza dopo essersi preparati a turno per la notte. Louis si lascia cadere sul letto accanto a Harry; è ancora un po’ brillo ma sta bene, stretto tra le braccia del riccio accoccolato alle sue spalle. Sta ancora cercando di ignorare il panico dovuto al fatto che per una volta si è concesso di pensare troppo in là nel futuro. La stanza è buia e silenziosa e le dita di Harry sfregano delicatamente la pelle delle sue cosce.

Questa settimana non dovrebbe davvero fare la differenza per Louis, perché il minore è rimasto a dormire quasi tutte le notti da quando hanno cominciato a dormire insieme. Non sa perché, ma sente che questa volta è diverso. Come se Harry non fosse lì solo per trascorrere la notte. Harry vivrà con lui. Anche se solo per le due settimane prima di Luglio. Zayn aveva ragione: è così casalingo e questo lo porta a pensare.

Lo porta a pensare a come sarebbe avere un posto tutto loro, un posto che costruirebbero assieme. Metà Harry e metà Louis; loro. Un appartamento confortevole, magari uno dei più piccoli al piano inferiore, con due stanze da letto. O un loft. Louis ha sempre sognato un appartamento piccolo e aperto, con una camera nel piano rialzato, e sa che nel loro complesso ce ne sono alcuni simili, ai piani più alti. Immagina le cose di Harry sparse ovunque, mischiate alle proprie. Un banco da lavoro per i suoi disegni e una scrivania per lui, così che possa studiare.

Sa che il minore vivrebbe completamente nudo, se potesse, e improvvisamente si ritrova a pensare alla sua pelle diafana alla mattina, intento a gironzolare in cucina per preparare la

colazione. Pensa a quando battezzeranno ogni singola superficie di quell’appartamento immaginario, rendendolo davvero loro. Pensa ad Harry che lo porta in braccio su per le scale che conducono al loft con così tante coperte e cuscini, per poi fare l’amore nella sofficità del loro letto immaginario. Lui lo vuole. Solo che non sa se per Harry valga lo stesso.

E non realizza di essere eccitato finché la mano del riccio lo scavalca, allungandosi attorno a lui dalle sue spalle, e scivola dentro i suoi boxer. L’erezione di Harry preme contro la linea del suo fondoschiena ed egli inarca la schiena non appena l’altro afferra il suo membro. Le labbra e i denti del riccio gli fanno venire la pelle d’oca dietro il collo, quando lo bacia e succhia, canzonandolo.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi, tesoro” sussurra Harry, il respiro caldo contro il suo orecchio.

Louis non ha nemmeno bisogno di pensare prima di rispondere. “Voglio prendere un loft insieme a te” sussurra, spingendo dentro la mano del minore.

E poi si irrigidisce. Perché, cazzo, lo ha appena detto ad alta voce. E, merda, quello non era ciò che intendeva Harry. E, merda, la mano di Harry non si sta muovendo sul suo sesso. E, maledizione, Harry sta almeno respirando, alle sue spalle? E, merda, Louis vorrebbe divincolarsi e sbattere la testa contro al muro perché, cazzo, per quale motivo l’ha detto? Il silenzio continua troppo a lungo e Louis vorrebbe rimangiarsi quelle parole, ha bisogno di rimangiarsele.

Poi Harry respira. “Tu… Tu vuoi—Con—Lo vuoi, con me?” balbetta.

Louis libera le proprie labbra dai denti quando sente il sapore del sangue. “Sì” risponde in un soffio di fiato, perché non c’è ragione di mentire, ora. “Sì, lo voglio davvero.”

Harry si scosta da Louis e l’istinto di quest’ultimo è rannicchiarsi su se stesso. Il riccio è lì, però, a cavalcioni su di lui prima che possa portare le proprie ginocchia al petto. Sta reggendo il proprio peso per evitare che gravi sui fianchi di Louis, ed egli può vedere i muscoli tendersi sulle sue gambe. Si obbliga a guardare in alto e a incontrare gli occhi di Harry. La sua mano è poggiata sulle costole sotto l’enorme maglia che il maggiore indossa, e i suoi occhi sono spalancati. Louis realizza troppo tardi che quell’espressione potrebbe definirla eccitazione.

“Lo desidero così tanto” afferma Harry, le sue fossette che si fanno strada verso l’esterno con forza, mentre egli cerca di rimangiarsi un sorriso.

“Davvero?” domanda Louis. “Voglio dire—Abbiamo tutta l’estate per pensarci, io ho solo—”

“Sì, sì. Lo voglio” lo interrompe Harry, piegandosi in avanti per unire le loro labbra.

Improvvisamente Louis si sente andare a fuoco per il sollievo e per l’eccitazione e magari anche per qualcosa di simile alla speranza. “Okay” soffia, quando Harry si discosta in cerca di aria. “Okay” ansima, quando le labbra di Harry lasciano una scia umida lungo il suo petto. “Okay” geme, quando le dita di Harry sfregano contro la sua apertura.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Quindi pensi che la vecchia signora seduta sulla panchina del parco insieme al marito con cui è sposata da cinquant’anni, lo guardi e pensi: ‘Sì, so esattamente perché mi ha amata così a lungo: sono senza difetti e ha capito quanto sia fortunato ad avermi’?” chiede il dottor Chen e Louis è sicuro che stia cercando di fare il punto della situazione anche senza che lui lo riesca a vedere.

Si acciglia alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Be’, no” dice.

“Pensi che ci sia una possibilità che guardi suo marito e si chieda come diavolo abbia potuto essere così fortunata e, magari, qualche volta chiedersi anche perché lui sia rimasto con lei così a lungo?”

Louis sospira. “Sì, penso di sì.”

“E non pensi che forse anche suo marito ogni tanto la guardi e si chieda le stesse cose?” continua il dottor Chen, e Louis riesce a figurarselo chiaramente mentre preme le punte delle dita l’una contro l’altra.

“Probabilmente” risponde “Immagino di sì.”

“Quindi, se riesci a immaginare una cosa simile per due che sono stati insieme per cinquant’anni, non pensi sia possibile che, anche se non capisci il motivo per cui Harry ti ami, forse lo fa? Magari anche lui, guardandoti, si domanda come abbia fatto a essere così fortunato” commenta il dottore “Avrebbe sicuramente senso, considerato che anche una coppia che sta insieme da cinquant’anni occasionalmente si pone queste domande.”

Louis si strofina gli occhi, mordicchiando con aria assente l’angolo del labbro. “Non è veramente—Non è la stessa cosa” protesta.

“Louis, lo so che dici di non credere all’amore e che Harry non riesce davvero ad amarti, eppure penso che tu sappia tanto quanto me che gli credi, ma forse sei solo spaventato perché non pensi di meritare il suo amore” suggerisce il dottor Chen, gentilmente. “O quello di chiunque altro.”

Louis deglutisce rumorosamente e ringrazia che il dottore non possa vederlo. “Ho presente tutto quello che ha detto riguardo a mia madre e sto cercando di—Di considerare che forse non è stata… Non è stata colpa mia. Ma è che—” si lascia sfuggire un sospiro, perché un groviglio di emozioni ha cominciato a muoversi verso la sua gola.

“Ma come potrebbe amarti Harry, se la tua stessa madre non è riuscita a farlo” suppone l’uomo, toccandosi la tempia con un polpastrello, come al solito.

“Sì” pigola Louis, girandosi da un lato e posizionando il telefono tra il suo orecchio e il cuscino.

Crede di riuscire a sentire il rumore della penna del dottor Chen che scorre sul foglio. “Louis, abbiamo ancora cinque minuti, ma voglio darti qualcosa su cui riflettere finché non parleremo di nuovo, la prossima settimana, okay?”

“Okay” risponde lui.

“Il fatto che tua madre non ti abbia amato come meritavi non ha assolutamente niente a che vedere con te come persona. Tu meriti di essere amato e tu meriti qualcuno che si preoccupi per te, anche se lei non è riuscita a farlo per colpa dei suoi difetti.” Ripete quella frase come un mantra, come ha fatto per Louis milioni di volte prima di quella. “Detto questo, Harry ti ha visto al tuo peggio ed è ancora nella tua vita per sua unica scelta. L’hai detto tu stesso poco fa che si prende cura di te più di quanto abbia fatto chiunque altro in passato. Louis, Harry non ha bisogno del tuo permesso per amarti; non ha bisogno della tua opinione riguardo al fatto che abbia senso oppure no, per lui. Sia che tu gli creda, sia che tu non lo faccia, se ti ama, ti ama. Le leggi dell’universo non impediranno che accada perché tu, come ogni persona su questo pianeta, meriti di essere amato. È solo questione di accettarlo, ora.”

“Non sono gli psichiatri, i dottori che solitamente dicono ai pazienti di restare fuori dalle relazioni finché non sono più a loro agio con sé stessi o qualcosa del genere?” domanda Louis, perché non sa quale sia il modo giusto di rispondere.

“Spiegami per quale motivo ti avrei detto quelle cose, quando quello su cui ti struggi di più è il sentimento di amore immeritato nonostante tu abbia qualcuno che ti ama così incondizionatamente. È molto più semplice aiutarti a credere in qualcosa di cui tu hai le prove dritto davanti a te” risponde il dottor Chen, ma questo porta Louis a trattenere il fiato. “È tutto per stasera, Louis. Pensa a ciò di cui abbiamo parlato e lavora su quelle abitudini riguardo al mangiare, d’accordo?”

Louis si schiarisce la gola e mormora: “Okay, lo farò. Mi può ripetere a che ora dovrò chiamarla la prossima settimana?”

“Undici e mezza” risponde l’uomo.

“Grazie per queste sessioni telefoniche, dottor C” dice Louis.

“È un piacere, Louis. Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di continuare la terapia anche mentre sei in vacanza” ribatte l’uomo, gentilmente. “Ci sentiamo la prossima settimana.”

Louis rimane a letto a lungo, dopo aver riattaccato. Riesce sentire Liam e le sue sorelle bisticciare nello sgabuzzino in fondo al corridoio e riesce sentire l’odore della cena che sta cuocendo nel forno. Le parole del dottor Chen girano per la sua mente, ripetendosi ancora e ancora.È da Liam già da una settimana. Lui e Zayn sono andati a Doncaster insieme, mentre Louis è venuto con Harry.

Lo ha visto ogni giorno, anche se sono usciti con gli altri o se è venuto a cena dai Payne. Non hanno avuto molto tempo da soli, comunque, perché Louis non è ancora pronto per andare a incontrare la famiglia di Harry e non è a suo agio nel fare qualsiasi cosa nella camera da letto che negli anni è diventata la sua a casa dei Payne. Harry lo ha portato fuori a cena e hanno avuto qualche rapporto nel retro del suo pick-up, ma a Louis manca potersi raggomitolare tra le braccia di Harry, di notte, e addormentarsi. Gli manca così tanto da far male. E non lo ammetterà mai coi ragazzi perché non la finirebbero più di prenderlo in giro. Ma lui ed Harry si addormentano mentre sono al telefono insieme ogni notte, da quando sono arrivati a Doncaster.

Quella sarà la prima in cui non potranno farlo, perché il riccio sta andando con la famiglia a visitare sua nonna in Cheshire per un paio di giorni, e dividerà la piccola camera da letto con Gemma. Louis si sente patetico, ma ha quasi pianto quando lui lo ha riportato da Liam dopo il loro appuntamento, quel pomeriggio. Hanno trascorso la giornata condividendo coni gelato e sdraiandosi al sole. Louis si rifiuta di ammettere che non potrà vederlo per tre giorni e che a malapena riuscirà a parlare con lui.

Ora, comunque, gli manca così tanto; prova una fitta di dolore nelle interiora ogni volta che ci pensa. Desidera poterlo chiamare, anche solo per sentire la sua voce, ma sa che sarà in macchina con la famiglia lungo la strada per il Cheshire. Quindi opta per mandargli un messaggio, ma vede che ne ha già uno nella casella di quelli in arrivo da lui.

‘Mi manchi già’ è tutto quello che dice, ma il groviglio di emozioni non si è ancora spostato dalla gola di Louis da dopo la conversazione con il dottor Chen, e quel semplice messaggio non fa che accrescerlo.

‘Mi manchi anche tu, amore’ invia in risposta, resistendo all’urgenza di scrivere un paragrafo a riguardo. ‘Quando è stata l’ultima volta che siamo rimasti un giorno intero senza vederci?’

Louis ride forte quando legge la risposta. ‘Quelli erano tempi bui, Louis. Ho provato a cancellarli dalla mia memoria’ e così sta sorridendo di nuovo.

‘Mandami foto di te nudo’ scrive, preferendo alleggerire la conversazione.

‘Sono in macchina, pervertito!’ è la risposta quasi immediata e poi, due secondi dopo: ‘Aspetta finché non arrivo dalla nonna. Troverò un po’ di privacy ;)’.

‘Sarà duro, questa volta, quel tuo adorabile pene?’ manda Louis, ridacchiando contro la propria mano.

‘Heeeeyyyy!’ recita il messaggio di Harry, e il più grande può praticamente sentire quello squittio che fa. ‘È successo solo una volta e sai che ti è piaciuto comunque’.

‘Certo che mi è piaciuto’ replica Louis, senza preoccuparsi di negarlo.

‘Com’è andata la seduta?’ chiede poi Harry.

Louis sospira. Si allunga verso il comodino e inserisce le cuffie nel suo iPhone. Ha bisogno di staccarsi per un po’ dal mondo, prima di lasciare la stanza. La prima metà della sessione si è focalizzata sulle sue abitudini alimentari, di nuovo, e il dottor Chen aveva ragione quando aveva affermato che Louis avrebbe lentamente iniziato a capire che non era per il cibo e nemmeno per il suo aspetto. Si sente ancora grasso e disgustoso, ma ha accettato che sarebbe potuto arrivare a pesare anche quaranta chili, ma si sarebbe comunque sentito in quel modo perché il problema è dentro.

Hanno parlato ancora un po’ di sua madre e sa che lo faranno a ogni sessione perché è lei la radice di tutto. Il dottor Chen tira in ballo l’argomento nel bel mezzo della conversazione perché solitamente qualsiasi cosa su cui discutono è direttamente collegata al modo in cui Louis si sente per colpa sua. E spesso pone domande quando entrano in argomento, ma in qualche modo il ragazzo sa sempre qual è il punto della situazione che cerca di fare il medico, anche senza che glielo dica. Poi c’è il concetto su cui il dottor Chen sta cercando di fargli superare, secondo il quale Louis non sia così senza speranza come si sente qualche volta. E il più grande sta ancora combattendo con questo.

‘È andata bene’, risponde Louis, tralasciando il modo in cui il dottor Chen stia facendo il tifo per Harry nella speranza che lo aiuti a capire il suo amore.

‘Vorrei poterti chiamare’ lo informa Harry.

‘Anche io’ scrive Louis. ‘Tesoro, penso che farò un pisolino prima di cena; scrivimi quando arrivi sano e salvo.’

‘Okay, amore. Ti amo.’

Ecco, ci risiamo. Quelle tre parole che Harry pronuncia così facilmente. Louis alza il volume della musica del telefono e scorre attraverso le canzoni. Seleziona Demons e cerca di non pensare a quanto associ il testo con il modo in cui si sente nei riguardi di Harry.

It’s where my demons hide, don’t get too close,

It’s dark inside.

Lui è buio dentro. Harry non può amarlo.

It’s woven in my soul, I need to let you go,

Your eyes they shine so bright, I want to save that light

Non vuole trascinare Harry in basso con sé e non sa se riuscirà mai a uscire da quell’oscurità.

Ci sta provando. Ci sta provando veramente. E sente che sarà comunque un processo parecchio lento… Non capisce perché Harry sia ancora lì, dopo tutto. Ha ancora paura che finiranno per allontanarsi qualora non potessero dormire insieme ogni notte, ma giura che gli occhi di Harry si addolciscono sempre di più ogni volta che si vedono. Il modo in cui si aggrappa a Louis e respira il suo odore lo porta a credere che non sia l’unico a odiare la distanza. Cerca di immaginare un mondo in cui Harry possa veramente amarlo ed è davvero dolce.

Deve essersi addormentato mentre ascoltava la musica, con il sole che splendeva attraverso la finestra a scaldarlo. Si sveglia con Liam che gli scuote gentilmente la spalla, seduto sul bordo del letto. Louis sbadiglia e gli sorride. Si volta a pancia sotto e Liam lo prende come un incentivo; porta le mani sulle sue spalle e inizia a massaggiare; Louis mugola quando gli enormi palmi dell’amico lavorano sui suoi soliti nervi.

“Bene. Mamma ha fatto il tuo piatto preferito per cena, moccioso viziato” lo informa Liam, con affetto, dopo un po’.

“Il timballo di carne?” chiede Louis.

“Sì.” L’altro annuisce.

Louis sente una fitta di fame allo stomaco. C’era stato un tempo in cui aveva fisicamente combattuto per togliere l’ultimo pezzo del timballo di Karen a Liam. Forse è strano che sia un po’ eccitato all’idea di assaggiarlo. Magari non ne divorerà uno intero e non avrà tutte quelle calorie a pizzicare sotto la pelle, ma riesce quasi sentirlo nella propria bocca, in quel momento, ed è delizioso.

“D’accordo, andiamo” dice Louis.

Scendono al piano di sotto, nella sala da pranzo dove Karen ha apparecchiato utilizzando ogni singolo piatto che Louis possa immaginare. Nicola e Ruth salutano, quando lui e Liam si siedono, e la seconda versa a entrambi del succo. Geoff esce dalla cucina e prende il suo posto a capotavola.

“Voi, ragazzi, dovreste invitare Zayn ed Harry per la partita di calcio di stasera. Stavo pulendo il capanno e ho trovato questi vecchi segna porta per il giardino sul retro” dice loro.

“Harry è andato da sua madre in Cheshire e la sorella più piccola di Zayn ha un saggio di danza” spiega Liam, passando al padre il cestino del pane.

“Dovresti giocare tu, con noi, Geoff. Liam potrebbe essere il portiere e io e te potremmo fare un testa a testa” suggerisce Louis, con un sorrisetto.

Geoff si lascia andare a un mare di risate. “Sì, certo” risponde sarcastico. “Di sicuro, piccolo furbacchione” aggiunge affettuosamente, lanciando un pezzo della sua cena sulla testa di Louis.

Louis ride quando Karen entra, portando l’enorme piatto di timballo di carne. “Geoff!” esclama, portandosi alle spalle di Louis per sistemare il piatto proprio di fronte a lui. “Non tirare cose al mio bambino!” lo rimprovera, fermandosi per baciare Louis sulla guancia.

Geoff si limita a ridere e accetta il bacio che Karen gli dà prima di sedersi alla sua destra. Dice a tutti di servirsi e Louis lo fa basandosi su quanto pensa che Harry vorrebbe mangiasse se fosse lì. Liam sembra compiaciuto, così si concentra su quello invece che su quanto siano pesanti la carne e le patate nel suo stomaco. È delizioso, comunque, e Karen sorride raggiante quando glielo dice.

Liam non ha detto alla sua famiglia del suo disordine alimentare ed egli ne è felice, perché sa che sua madre lo legherebbe letteralmente al letto e lo obbligherebbe a mangiare. Ascoltando la conversazione felice che stanno intrattenendo attorno a lui, pensa a quanto sia fortunato ad avere una famiglia come questa che l’ha preso con sé fin dal primo giorno. Ricorda le cene in famiglia coi Payne quando lui e Liam erano alle superiori. Ricorda di essersi seduto allo stesso tavolo ed essersi chiesto come mai sua madre non ne aveva mai organizzate di simili. E aveva dato il meglio di sé per migliorare in cucina e aveva chiesto a sua madre di sedersi con lui, così avrebbero potuto parlare riguardo la loro giornata. Aveva sperato di riuscire a ricreare la felicità che percepiva da Liam, ma lei era sempre troppo impegnata.

Se riesce a smettere di pensare a lei e concentrarsi su come si senta a casa a quel tavolo, con quella famiglia, quando sorride e ride mentre la conversazione procede, si sente reale. Si sente sempre un peso, quando Liam e Zayn lo portano a casa e lui insiste che non è un problema restare in appartamento mentre loro vanno a visitare le rispettive famiglie. Non glielo hanno mai permesso, comunque, ed entrambe le loro madri lo avevano chiamato per rimproverarlo quell’unica volta in cui aveva cercato di restare da solo, a Natale. Dentro di sé sa che sarebbe solo come un cane a Londra, e gli ha sempre fatto bene essere circondato da quelle persone.

Harry gli scrive dopo cena, mentre è seduto tra Karen e Liam sul divano a guardare la televisione. Più tardi, Geoff cambia e mette sul canale di calcio; le ragazze e Karen vanno a guardare un film nel loft al piano di sopra, Louis e Liam aprono una birra e guardano la partita con lui. Zayn arriva non appena tornato dal saggio della sorella, e si trovano tutti insieme a guardare la partita come facevano sempre quando erano a casa da scuola.

Louis ha scritto a Harry tutta la sera, ma non è la stessa cosa. Ha già accettato il fatto che probabilmente quella notte non riuscirà a dormire. Non ha sentito la voce di Harry da quando lo ha baciato sotto il portico, quel pomeriggio, e lui gli ha detto di amarlo. Si domanda quando sia diventato così dipendente, quando abbia iniziato ad avere bisogno di Harry come dell’aria che respira.

‘Non riuscirò a dormire, stanotte L’ gli manda, quando va a prendere un’altra birra dal frigorifero.

‘Sì che riuscirai, non preoccuparti. Ho una sorpresa per te’ è la risposta di Harry.

‘Una sorpresa? Di che si tratta?’ scrive Louis.

‘L’avrai prima di andare a dormire. Per favore, salvami. La nonna mi sta facendo reggere i suoi gomitoli di lana mentre lavora a maglia.’

Louis ridacchia tra sé e sé e i ragazzi lo ignorano perché Harry lo sta facendo ridere da inizio serata, quindi si sono abituati. Riesce a immaginare il riccio seduto sul pavimento ai piedi di sua nonna, ad ascoltarla gentilmente mentre blatera, con un enorme gomitolo di lana tra le mani. Non si lamenterebbe nemmeno se non si stesse divertendo. Sa quanto le voglia bene e sa che probabilmente adora il tempo che spende con lei anche se non lo ammette.

‘Be’, se questo non suona come un bel quadretto…’ risponde, sorridendo tra sé e sé. ‘Ma seriamente, mi puoi dire di che sorpresa si tratta?’

‘Sei proprio un moccioso. Non te lo dico. La nonna ti sta facendo una sciarpa’ recita il messaggio di Harry.

Louis sente le guance scaldarsi un po’. ‘Hai detto di me a tua nonna?’

‘E le ho mostrato ogni tua foto sul mio cellulare. Ti adora già tanto quanto mia madre e Gem, ora.’

Louis arrossisce ancora di più a quel punto; un mix confuso di emozioni nel suo stomaco. Non sa cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Una parte di sé è a disagio perché è già abbastanza preoccupato al pensiero di dover incontrare la famiglia di Harry. Sa che non incontrerà la nonna, ma gli altri membri lo mettono in soggezione. Sono così legati ed Harry tiene altamente in considerazione le loro opinioni. Louis è terrorizzato all’idea che possano odiarlo.

Per non parlare di quanto lo renda triste sapere che non avrà l’opportunità di presentare Harry alla propria, di famiglia, nel modo in cui meriterebbe di essere presentato. Gli piacerebbe averne una con cui potersi vantare di lui. È destabilizzante. Si ritrova a pensare che forse dovrebbe parlarne al dottor Chen, la prossima settimana. Lo colpisce, poi, che tutta quella terapia potrebbe star funzionando, almeno un po’. Finalmente sente di avere qualcuno che può aiutarlo a tirare fuori tutti i suoi pensieri e i sentimenti che ha nella testa. Lo aiuta a far sì che le cose siano meno travolgenti.

‘Ho detto qualcosa di male?’ chiede Harry, allarmato dal fatto che Louis stia impiegando così tanto a rispondere.

Lui si morde il labbro e ribatte, onestamente: ‘Sono solo nervoso di incontrare la tua famiglia, e un po’ triste perché non ne ho una a cui presentarti…’

Si mordicchia l’angolo dell’unghia del dito mentre aspetta una risposta. Desidera poter parlare con lui al telefono, ma non vuole interrompere il tempo che spende in famiglia. La risposta di Harry arriva con una serie di squllini, il ché significa che arriverà in più parti. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Harry gli avrebbe scritto un romanzo.

‘Per favore, non essere nervoso al pensiero di dover incontrare i miei. Ti giuro che ti adoreranno. Lo fanno già, basandosi solo su quel che ho detto loro. Mamma è davvero entusiasta di ospitarti, ne parla tutto il tempo. Un giorno incontrerai anche la nonna e lei ti amerà allo stesso modo. Vogliono solo che io sia felice e vedono quanto tu mi renda tale, quindi ti amano. Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti’ arriva la prima parte e Louis può immaginare le sue lunghe dita impiegare anni per scrivere tutto quello.

Si morde il labbro inferiore nel sentire il calore irradiarsi nel petto. Harry gliel’ha detto un milione di volte, lo ha rassicurato ancora e ancora, ma ogni tanto Louis ha solo bisogno di sentirselo ripetere. Lui rende felice Harry. Louis ne è così contento. Il suo telefono squilla di nuovo appena la seconda parte del messaggio arriva.

‘Tesoro, voglio solo che tu sappia quanto significhi per me che tu mi abbia portato da Liam. Non ero sicuro del fatto che ti saresti sentito a tuo agio a mostrare la nostra relazione davanti a loro, perché non avevo veramente idea di come la sua famiglia avrebbe potuto reagire a queste cose. Così mi ero preparato a un rifiuto, perché non volevo farti sentire a disagio. Ma il modo in cui mi hai tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo e mi hai presentato come il tuo ragazzo hanno significato tanto, per me. E la prima volta che abbiamo cenato con la famiglia di Li e loro mi facevano domande e tu continuavi ad aggiungere piccole cose che non mi ero nemmeno accorto avessi notato. Tu ti stavi vantando di me. Questo mi ha fatto sentire così bene. E magari loro non hanno il tuo stesso sangue, ma ho visto come interagivate durante la cena; so che sei parte di quella famiglia nello stesso modo in cui lo è Liam. Quindi, in qualche modo mi hai già presentato alla tua famiglia, e ora non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa e mostrarti alla mia.’

Quella parte arriva in quattro diverse e Louis sente l’emozione costruirsi pezzo per pezzo nella sua gola. Significa molto perché ha un bisogno disperato che Harry sappia quanto Louis sia stato fortunato ad averlo conosciuto, quanto sia grato per avere accanto qualcuno come lui. Sapeva di starsi vantando alla cena coi Payne, perché genuinamente pensa che il riccio sia la cosa migliore che esista sulla Terra. Quello che l’ha colpito di più, tutta vita, è quanto Harry ha detto riguardo al suo posto tra i Payne.

Con l’aiuto del dottor Chen, Louis sta lavorando finalmente sul realizzare che sia i Payne che i Malik lo abbiano accettato come membro della famiglia. È sempre stato difficile per lui crederlo, perché si è sempre sentito come un fardello per tutti. Se non fosse per il fatto che Harry abbia appena detto che pensa Louis sia parte di entrambe. Tutto quello che Louis aveva sempre voluto era un posto a cui appartenere. Magari ha una famiglia a cui presentare Harry. Magari ne ha due, a dire il vero, perché i Malik lo accoglierebbero esattamente come i Payne.

Scorre il dito sopra lo schermo per lungo tempo, ma un messaggio non è sufficiente a ringraziare Harry per quello che ha appena detto. ‘Come fai a sapere sempre cosa ho bisogno di sentire?’ è tutto quello che riesce a pensare di scrivere.

‘Perché hai sempre bisogno di sentire la verità’ giunge in risposta.

Louis tira sul col naso, cercando di cacciare indietro un sorriso e mantenere gli occhi asciutti nello stesso tempo. Immediatamente, Zayn e Liam lo guardano, controllando che stia bene. Rivolge loro un sorriso, così sanno che è tutto a posto. Cerca di pensare a qualcosa da dire, ma Harry lo lascia sempre senza parole. Era abituato a essere confuso da tutte quelle parole eccessivamente dolci o quelle cose profonde che Harry diceva. È ancora confuso, ma ora invece di farlo sentire a disagio, queste cose portano il suo cuore a gonfiarsi.

‘Mi manchi L’ è la cosa più vera a cui riesce a pensare come risposta.

‘Anche tu mi manchi, amore’ replica Harry.

Finalmente Geoff va a letto e Louis resta accoccolato con Zayn e Liam sul divano. Impigriscono, stretti l’uno all’altro, e giocano a Call of Duty finché non si fa tardi. Liam e Louis accompagnano Zayn a casa, perché tanto è a un solo isolato di distanza. Decidono di andare tutti al centro commerciale, l’indomani, e Louis è felice di poter uscire da casa; spera di riuscire a tenere la mente lontana dal moccioso dalla testa riccia che consuma i suoi pensieri.

Quando Louis si infila a letto, manda un sms a Harry.

‘Sono a letto. Che stai facendo?’

‘Sono a letto a leggere. Gemma russa e non quei piccoli sbuffi carini come quelli che fai tu; lei proprio russa. Uccidimi’ risponde Harry.

‘Non tiro su col naso!’

‘Sbavi anche un po’. È carino.’

‘Disse il ragazzo che dorme con la bocca talmente spalancata che potrei infilarci un mio pugno’ scrive Louis.

‘Non vuol dire molto. Tu hai le mani piccole’ controbatte Harry.

‘Coglione’ replica Louis, anche se sta sorridendo come un’idiota.

‘Sei pronto per andare a dormire?’ domanda casualmente il riccio.

‘Sì. Ho sonno, ma odio dormire da solo, ora… :(‘

‘Vuoi la tua sorpresa?’

La faccia di Louis si illumina; se n’era dimenticato. ‘Cos’è?’

‘Te la invio ora. Mettiti comodo a letto con le luci spente, prima. Ti amo, piccolo.’

‘Okay… Sogni d’oro, amore’ risponde Louis, così entusiasta per qualsiasi cosa sia.

‘Sogni d’oroooo xxxxxxxx’ manda Harry e poi, un momento più tardi, un altro messaggio viene segnalato da un trillo.

È un file audio e realizza che Harry deve avergli mandato una canzone che lo aiuti a dormire. Si allunga per spegnere la luce da notte e si rannicchia sotto le coperte. Inserisce gli auricolari nel telefono perché la camera è proprio accanto a quella di Ruth e non vuole disturbarla. Quando è pronto, preme il tasto play.

“Ciao, tesoro” esordisce la voce di Harry, dolcemente, negli auricolari. “Sapevo che non sarei riuscito a chiamarti, stasera, così ho registrato questo prima che partissimo per casa della nonna. Non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo a salutarti che già mi manchi tanto, solo pensando a quanto farà schifo non poter addormentarmi al telefono con te. Mi spiace che faccia schifo, ma spero ti piaccia e spero che tu faccia dolci sogni. Ti amo, Louis.”

La mano di Louis copre la propria bocca per soffocare un “awwww” che sta lottando per uscire. Harry gli ha registrato un piccolo messaggio della buonanotte. Pensa che sia la cosa più dolce in assoluto. È riuscito a sentire il suo “ti amo” esattamente prima di andare a letto.

È sul punto di riascoltarlo ancora, quando Harry si schiarisce la voce e Louis realizza che la registrazione non è terminata. Quello che sente porta il suo cuore a battere a un miglio al minuto. Inizialmente, il minore sta solamente mormorando, introducendo un motivetto come fa di solito prima di cantare a Louis; e poi, la canzone.

“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love” canta, la sua voce è dolce. “When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold for a million years, to make you feel my love.”

Mantiene la voce bassa, ma conserva quel tono un po’ rock che arriva da dentro di lui, sfumando alla fine come seta. Louis chiude gli occhi ed è come se Harry fosse lì, sdraiato al suo fianco. È a cappella e il modo in cui lui canta in quel piccolo microfono del telefono la fa sembrare così roca e intima.

“I know you haven’t made mind up yes, but I would never do you wrong. I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong.” Louis non pensa di aver mai sentito quella canzone, prima, ma quando il testo e la voce di Harry lo invadono, la percepisce fin nel midollo. “I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue, I’d go crawling down the avenue, no there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do to make you feel my love.”

Harry canta i versi successivi e Louis rimane colpito da quanto questo significhi per lui. Non è l’Harry che si dimostra un inguaribile romantico. È l’Harry che sa quanto sia difficile per Louis dormire senza di lui ed è l’Harry che cerca di essergli il più vicino possibile. Non è solo l’Harry che gli canta la canzone più smielata a cui riesce a pensare. È l’Harry che dice a Louis, di nuovo, con la sua meravigliosa voce da cantante, che non andrà da nessuna parte finché egli non capirà quanto lo ami.

“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that I wouldn't do, go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love” la voce angelica del minore trema appena nelle ultime parole, suonando piacevolmente onesta “To make you feel my love.”

Louis preme su replay e tira su col naso nel cuscino. Si addormenta pensando a quelle grandi mani che lo stringono, a quegli occhi verdi che gli sorridono, a quella voce da angelo. Si addormenta pensando che forse può sentirlo. Forse è sempre stato in grado di sentirlo.

~

Louis è sul divano a intrecciare i capelli di Safaa, seduta a gambe incrociate ai suoi piedi. Si è spostato a casa di Zayn il giorno precedente, dopo aver trascorso le prime due settimane da Liam. Yaser e Patricia stanno ridendo in cucina, Waliyah ha il capo poggiato sul grembo di Zayn e Doniya sta leggendo vicino alla finestra.

“LouLou, Harry guida un pick-up?” chiede Doniya, distrattamente.

“Sì, perché me lo chiedi?” risponde egli, mettendo un elastico in fondo alla treccia setosa.

“Penso che abbia appena parcheggiato qui di fronte” ribatte lei.

“Cosa?!” grida Louis. “Non sarebbe stato di ritorno prima di domani!”

Salta giù dal divano e si fionda alla finestra. Certo è che il pick-up di Harry è parcheggiato davanti alla casa e lui sta scendendo da esso. Louis attraversa di corsa la stanza e vola fuori dalla porta d’entrata. L’intero volto di Harry si illumina completamente nel momento in cui il suo sguardo si posa sul maggiore; spalanca le braccia e Louis si lancia verso di lui. In un attimo, è in aria; Harry lo fa roteare e lo stringe a sé. Le gambe di Louis si intrecciano attorno ai fianchi di Harry, poi egli seppellisce il viso nel suo collo, respirando quell’odore che gli è mancato così tanto da fare male. Avevano finito per decidere di restare qualche giorno in più a casa della nonna di Harry. Scoprire che il riccio sarebbe stato via ancora a lungo era stato davvero triste.

“Sei in anticipo!” ridacchia Louis, quando Harry strofina il naso contro la sua mascella.

“Gemma ha finto di stare male per me, così siamo potuti andare via e sono potuto venire trovarti” spiega il più piccolo, senza metterlo giù.

«Cazzo, mi sei mancato!” geme Louis.

Harry si scosta e i loro occhi si incontrano per un secondo, prima che le loro labbra si scontrino. Si assaggiano come se fossero l’ultimo pasto l’uno dell’altro, come se non dovessero mai più baciarsi ancora. E Louis si sente di nuovo intero, finalmente. Come se Harry avesse preso con sé un suo pezzo quando se n’era andato e glielo avesse appena riportato. Louis pensa che forse quel pezzo sia il suo cuore.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu. Ti amo” dice Harry quando si scostano, ansimanti.

Louis realizza di essere ancora aggrappato a lui come un koala, quindi scioglie le gambe. A quanto pare, però, l’altro non è pronto a metterlo giù e riesce a mantenerlo con le braccia allacciate attorno al suo fondoschiena. Il maggiore ride e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Harry gli riempie la faccia di baci. Finalmente, Harry lo lascia andare, ma Louis non riesce a impedirsi di alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi e rubargli un altro bacio ancora.

“Ho una sorpresa per te” lo informa Harry. “Puoi metterti un maglione, una maglietta e una felpa e poi uscire con me per la notte?”

Louis solleva le sopracciglia in un moto di sorpresa. “Per la notte?” chiede.

“Sì. Non fare domande, è una sorpresa. Vieni con me?” replica il riccio, sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Va bene.” Louis annuisce ricacciando indietro il suo stesso sorriso. “Verrai a conoscere la famiglia di Zayn?”

“Sì, verrò a conoscere la tua famiglia” risponde Harry e Louis arrossisce.

Gli fa poi strada lungo il sentiero e il rumore di passi quando apre la porta gli dice che tutti stavano osservando le loro effusioni dalla finestra. Non aveva dubbi e non gli importa affatto. Patricia è sdraiata un po’ troppo innaturalmente sul divano e tutti sono nella stessa posizione di quando li ha lasciati, intenti a cercare di far sembrare che stessero solamente chiacchierando in salotto. Louis spinge Harry dentro, tenendolo per mano, e alza gli occhi al cielo rivolgendosi a tutti.

“Non preoccupatevi di fingere che non ci stavate spiando dalla finestra” li informa, e tutti ridono. “Ragazzi, questo è Harry. Harry, loro sono Doniya, Waliyah, Safaa e Patricia, la mamma di Zayn.”

Immediatamente, il rumore delle voci delle donne riempie la stanza e tutte loro parlano a un miglio al minuto. Harry semplicemente sorride educatamente e Louis aspetta che abbiano concluso. Sanno già tutto di lui grazie a quello che ha raccontato loro. Harry diventa completamente rosso in viso quando Patricia lo chiama splendore e quando Safaa gli dice che ha dei capelli veramente belli. Waliyah gli dice che le piace il fatto che sia abbastanza grande da proteggere Louis. E Louis arrossisce più di Harry, a quel punto.

“Esco con Harry, stasera, quindi mi vado a cambiare” annuncia poi il maggiore, lasciando il riccio con le altre ragazze e Zayn.

Quando torna indietro, indossando i pantaloni della tuta e una felpa, trova Harry intento a essere adulato dalle quattro donne di casa Malik. Zayn esce dalla cucina e gli dà una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. Restano invisibili sulla soglia per un momento. Patricia sta mostrando le foto del diploma di Louis, quelle che tiene nella mensola accanto a quelle del diploma di Zayn e Doniya e a quelle di scuola di Safaa e Waliyah.

“Ti piacerà la sorpresa” dichiara Zayn, con un sorriso. “Il tuo fidanzato assomiglia a un maledetto principe della Disney.”

Louis sorride da un orecchio all’altro. “Lo so, è meraviglioso” risponde con aria sognante.

Zayn sbuffa, ma richiama l’attenzione dal salotto. Harry sorride a Louis come il principe della Disney che è e il cuore del più grande picchietta nel suo petto. Le ragazze lasciano che si alzi dal divano e raggiunga il compagno. Tutte lo abbracciano e Patricia gli fa promettere di rimanere per cena, la sera successiva, dopo che lui e Louis saranno tornati indietro dalla sorpresa. Louis non sta nella pelle; non vede l’ora di scoprire di cosa si tratta.

Si sta piegando in avanti per allacciarsi le scarpe quando Yaser esce dalla cucina. È di natura intimidatorio: ha una faccia seria e una corporatura forte, e quando si acciglia sembra che debba tagliare la testa a qualcuno. Sta osservando Harry con un piglio corrucciato, guardandolo dall’alto in basso. È un bel po’ più basso di lui, ma il suo petto è gonfio e sembra dieci volte più grande. Harry si drizza con la mano dietro la schiena e sorride nervosamente. Harry non sa che in realtà Yaser ha un cuore veramente tenero, che è davvero ridicolmente gentile.

Louis cerca di mantenere una faccia seria perché è esilarante guardare Harry agitarsi. “Questo è il mio fidanzato, Harry” gli dice in tono serio. “Harry, questo è Yaser, il padre di Zayn.”

Yaser allunga una mano ed Harry si affretta a stringerla. “È davvero un piacere conoscerla, signore” risponde, la sua voce che esce un po’ stridula.

Yaser non sorride e Louis si chiede quanto stia stringendo forte la mano del riccio. “Farai meglio ad avere in programma di prenderti cura del mio ragazzo” lo avvisa in tono burbero, indicando Louis con un cenno del capo.

“Certo, signore. Lo farò” conferma Harry, annuendo così velocemente che i suoi boccoli sussultano.

Louis sente le ragazze ridacchiare in salotto, perché sanno altrettanto bene quanto in realtà il loro papà sia buono. Louis sta lottando con la propria risata per non farla uscire, così decide di trascinare Harry verso la porta d’entrata. Yaser gli sorride e ammicca quando il minore non guarda. Louis grida un “ciao” a tutti e loro rispondono allo stesso modo. Harry saluta con un gentile “è stato un piacere conoscervi” prima che Louis lo spinga fuori dalla casa. Il sole si sta preparando a tramontare, quando il minore apre la portiera del passeggero.

Libera poi un sospiro di sollievo quando sono nel pick-up. “Yaser è fottutamente terrificante” dichiara.

Louis scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa. “Yaser è il papà più dolce che abbia mai incontrato. Si stava prendendo gioco di te, tesoro” ridacchia, schernendolo. “Lo vedrai quando verrai per cena.”

Harry sembra scandalizzato. “È per questo che le ragazze stavano ridendo?”

“Sì” ride Louis. “Sembravi sul punto di fartela addosso!”

“Crudele!” piagnucola Harry, mentre si immette in strada. “Non so se meriti la tua sorpresa, ora.”

“Harry!” protesta il maggiore, indossando il suo broncio migliore.

Il riccio gli rivolge un’occhiata veloce e ride. “Fa’ sparire quel broncio, prima che mi schianti con l’auto mentre tento di baciarti.”

“Avrò la mia sorpresa?”

“Certo” dice Harry, allungandosi e prendendo la mano di Louis. “Mettiti comodo; abbiamo un po’ di strada da fare.”

Louis è così curioso che pensa di morire, ma rimane tranquillo perché è semplicemente felice di essere seduto di fianco ad Harry ancora una volta. Si ritrova a memorizzare di nuovo ogni singolo dettaglio del suo profilo. Il riccio sorride dolcemente sotto lo sguardo scrutatore di Louis, senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada. La musica risuona in sottofondo e il maggiore pensa che se guidassero tutta la notte senza parlare, sarebbe comunque una notte perfetta.

Harry gli racconta della visita a casa della nonna e Louis gli racconta di Liam e Zayn. Stanno ridendo a proposito di qualcosa quando il più grande realizza che il sole è finalmente tramontato e stanno guidando

nel bel mezzo del nulla. Harry guida lungo una strada sterrata, i fanali a illuminare gli alberi lungo il sentiero. Finalmente questi si aprono e loro si ritrovano in un campo aperto con dell’erba veramente alta.

La luna brilla attraverso quell’enorme distesa mostrando il nulla al di là degli alberi che si estendono per tutta la sua superficie. Il pick-up di Harry si muove tranquillamente attraverso l’erba alta. Louis guarda il ragazzo con un milione di domande per la mente, ma egli semplicemente sorride. E Louis è ancor più confuso quando Harry compie un giro nel centro del campo, così che possano guardare dalla direzione dalla quale sono venuti.

“Bene: metti questa, per favore” lo invita il riccio, allungandosi verso i sedili posteriori e porgendogli una semplice benda nera.

“Che diavolo stai facendo, Harry?” chiede Louis, ma prende la maschera e la indossa.

“Fidati di me. E per favore, non sbirciare finché non te lo dico io” risponde l’altro.

“Va bene” acconsente Louis, sentendosi come un bambino a Natale.

Ascolta, incapace di vedere alcunché, mentre Harry scende dal pick-up. Sente le porte posteriori aprirsi e le gambe del più piccolo strusciare contro l’erba. Non riesce a capire cosa stia facendo dai rumori che sente. Sembra passare un’eternità prima che i portelli posteriori si chiudano e Louis senta aprirsi quella del passeggero.

“Okay, non sbirciare. Vieni, ti aiuto a scendere” dice Harry, prendendo le sue mani.

Apparentemente, aiutarlo a scendere dal pick-up significa prenderlo in braccio e poggiarlo a terra, ma Louis si lamenta il meno possibile. Riesce a capire che Harry lo sta guidando attraverso l’erba verso il retro del mezzo. Si lamenta riguardo a quanto odii essere bendato, ma l’altro si limita a baciargli il capo. Quando si fermano, Harry toglie la benda e il cuore di Louis salta dritto nella sua gola.

Sul retro del pick-up, sotto pile di coperte e cuscini, c’è un materasso ad aria. Sul tettuccio, brillando di un lieve bagliore che viene indirizzato al materasso, c’è una lanterna elettrica. Sulla paratoia posteriore c’è un refrigeratore con dentro una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri sopra di essa. Il letto che ha fatto Harry sembra così morbido e confortevole. La luna sta brillando su di loro, mischiandosi con il bagliore della lanterna, e il cielo sta luccicando grazie a milioni di stelle.

“Oh mio dio” mormora Louis.

“Dormiremo sotto le stelle, stanotte. So che non sei pronto per dormire da me o avermi a casa di Zayn, ma ho solo bisogno di dormire con te. Volevo che fosse semplicemente perfetto” spiega Harry, piano. “Ho controllato il tempo: ci sarà abbastanza caldo.”

“Harry, è perfetto” ribatte Louis, girandosi e guardandolo con stupore. “Questo è davvero assolutamente perfetto.”

Un sorriso compare sul viso del riccio. “Mi mancava dormire con te” dice, piano.

“Anche a me” concorda Louis.

“Ho portato qualche snack e altre cose perché hai detto che hai già cenato, giusto?” chiede, e Louis annuisce. “E ho portato il vino che piace a te.”

“Ma sei davvero reale?” domanda stupito Louis, allungandosi per passare le dita tra i ricci di Harry.

Egli arrossisce e Louis non protesta quando egli lo prende sotto le cosce e lo solleva sul portellone del pick-up. Rimane nello spazio tra le sue gambe e congiunge le loro labbra; le mani sollevate a coppa contro la sua mascella. Louis approfondisce il bacio, allacciando le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry per portarlo più vicino.

Le loro mani si cercano come se fossero state separati per anni. Esplorano le rispettive bocche gemendo e mugolando il nome l’uno dell’altro. I loro fianchi cozzano insieme e le mani di Harry sollevano il retro della maglia di Louis. Il maggiore approfondisce ancora il bacio e poi le loro mani si muovono agitate, tirandosi a vicenda, mentre i loro fianchi si scaldano. Prima che Louis sappia cosa sta accadendo, le ginocchia di Harry sono sulla paratoia, in modo che si stagli sopra di lui. Le gambe di Louis rimangono attorno ai suoi fianchi mentre Harry porta una braccio attorno alla sua schiena.

Louis strilla appena quando Harry lo solleva, così che rimanga appeso a lui come un piccolo gorilla sotto la pancia della madre, e in qualche modo porta entrambi indietro, sul letto che ha sistemato. Harry lo poggia sopra il materasso ad aria e le coperte sono soffici contro la sua schiena. La mano di Louis preme contro il riccio per togliere il suo maglione finché egli non interrompe il bacio e lascia che glielo sfili. Si siede poi contro il suo petto, così che anche egli possa togliere la felpa che indossa.

Le mani di Harry armeggiano con il cordone dei pantaloni di Louis mentre egli toglie la propria maglia. Rabbrividisce appena per la calda brezza, ma non è così fredda. Solleva la maglia di Harry sopra la propria testa e poi abbassa i pantaloni oltre il suo fondoschiena. Quando sono entrambi solo in boxer, il mento di Harry si china e comincia a baciare il petto di Louis.

“Sei così bello, Louis. Cazzo, mi sei mancato” mormora, mentre le sue labbra tracciano il profilo del collo del maggiore.

Louis sente la sua pelle accaldarsi, mentre piega il mento all’indietro, esponendo più pelle per Harry. Le mani del riccio si allungano alle sue spalle e afferrano il sedere di Louis, le stesse mani che riescono a inglobare le sue guance. Louis non aveva mai realizzato quanto Harry fosse attratto dal suo sedere, ma ora che si sta inarcando, Harry è completamente rapito. Gli ripete almeno dieci volte al giorno quanto sia perfetto, le sue dita scivolano sempre verso il basso, rubandogli tocchi.

Harry gli abbassa i boxer e lo spinge dolcemente più lontano, sul materasso ad aria. La mano di Louis è ancorata ai suoi capelli, mentre egli sistema le sue gambe da sopra le spalle e china la testa. La mano del minore massaggia il sedere di Louis, le sue dita a premere tra i fianchi. Con la lingua traccia una scia lungo il lato inferiore del membro di Louis ed egli geme, premendo il proprio capo indietro, contro uno dei guanciali.

“Davvero perfetto” sussurra Harry, baciando l’interno coscia di Louis. “Non riesco a sopportare di restare lontano da te.”

“Nemmeno io” piagnucola l’altro, cercando di non inarcare i propri fianchi verso la sua faccia. “’ bisogno di te.”

Gli occhi del più piccolo incontrano i suoi dalle gambe. “Anche io ho bisogno di te” risponde. “Voglio questo per l’eternità.”

Louis sa che non è una domanda, sa che Harry lo sta affermando, ma ribatte comunque. “Sì, voglio questo per l’eternità” geme a propria volta, quando la bocca di Harry avvolge il suo pene.

Le dita del riccio sfregano dolcemente contro il buco di Louis e lui mugola. “Voglio assaggiarti” mugugna il più piccolo, quando lascia uscire il maggiore dalla propria bocca.

Louis geme di nuovo, il suo sesso che si alza, interessato. “Okay” ansima.

Le labbra di Harry tracciano la linea della coscia vicino al suo membro. I suoi palmi sollevano il sedere con facilità, e vi infila sotto un cuscino, sollevando i fianchi di Louis. Quando la sua lingua traccia il contorno corrugato dell’orifizio del ragazzo sotto di sé, egli trattiene il respiro, le sue mani che si rafforzano tra i capelli di Harry. Il suo intero corpo rabbrividisce quando la lingua inizia a lavorare per allargarlo. Louis ansima il nome di Harry quando si spinge dentro di lui, caldo e bagnato. Harry continua finché non lo sente tremare, annaspare, e i suoi fianchi si inclinano mentre il suo sesso cerca frizione.

“Harry, ti prego” lo implora. “Ti scongiuro.”

Harry lascia un ultimo bacio sull’orifizio di Louis e poi si allunga per arrivare all’angolo del letto. Torna al proprio posto con del lubrificante e si allinea con la sua apertura in un secondo. Si blocca, però, in bilico su di lui, con le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Louis guarda Harry e il fiato gli muore in gola. La bocca del riccio è rosso brillante e bagnata con la propria saliva per aver lavorato la sua apertura; le pupille scintillano per via del calore e il suo petto ondeggia. Harry si allunga e quando le sue mani inglobano le guance di Louis, il suo tocco è così infinitamente gentile che il maggiore si sente congelare sul momento. Quando si abbassa e preme le sue labbra su quelle di Louis, la passione c’è, ma il bacio è così dolce e tenero che quasi sembra… rispettoso.

“Louis” lo chiama Harry, la voce arrochita dalla lussuria. “Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.”

Louis riesce vederlo nei suoi occhi. Quell’occhiata gentile che lo avvolge e si nasconde sotto la sua pelle. Quella gentilezza che lo fa sentire così importante. Nessuno lo hai mai guardato in quel modo. Quando Harry si spinge dentro di lui, coi loro occhi incatenati e irradiando gentilezza, Louis pensa che forse quello che vede sia amore.

I fianchi del riccio si muovono e le sue braccia lo circondano; le dita di Louis si chiudono attorno ai bicipiti del minore. Harry si spinge dentro il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, ancora e ancora, facendolo ansimare. Piega il mento in avanti, le sue labbra a trovare lo stomaco di Louis, i suoi fianchi, il suo petto. Lo bacia e lo bacia, mormorando “ti amo” e “sei così bello” e “sei perfetto”. Louis realizza che ormai non gli importa più di riuscire a vedere le proprie cosce che sussultano contro i fianchi di Harry, perché egli sta venerando ogni centimetro della sua pelle e Louis pensa di vedere amore nel suo sguardo.  
Harry colpisce il suo punto più sensibile ed egli grida il suo nome, portando il riccio a fare lo stesso quando Louis rinsalda la presa attorno a lui. Il maggiore alza gli occhi al cielo, alle stelle che brillano su di loro, e si domanda quando quella sia diventata la sua vita. Non ha la più pallida idea del motivo per cui quell’angelo mandato sulla Terra ami lui, ma pensa che forse, per qualche insana ragione, sia così. Harry lo ama.

È nel modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome, è nei suoi occhi, nelle parole che dice, ma anche nelle cose che fa. È sempre stato proprio davanti a lui per tutto il tempo. Harry gli ha sempre mostrato il suo amore fin dal primo giorno, ma Louis non è mai riuscito a vederlo. Era troppo spaventato per vederlo, troppo spaventato per credergli; se l’avesse fatto, sapeva sarebbe stato spacciato. Ma lo sente, ora. Sente l’amore di Harry nelle sue ossa. Lo investe come un maremoto.

Harry preme le loro labbra insieme, la sua lingua a carezzare quella di Louis mentre si baciano. Louis geme nella sua bocca quando egli colpisce la sua prostata ancora e ancora. È da folli il modo in cui riesce a spingere dentro di lui, eccitandolo fino all’inverosimile, quando il suo pollice è gentile nel carezzargli la guancia. Louis realizza che quello sia il verso significato di “fare l’amore”. Poi Harry si ritrae e lo guarda negli occhi.

“Ti amo così tanto” afferma in un soffio di fiato.

Quello, unito a un paio di stoccate perfettamente assestate, porta Louis a venire più forte di quanto gli sia mai capitato prima. Il suo sesso non ha nemmeno avuto bisogno di un singolo tocco, ma ha spruzzato così forte che ha colpito il suo collo e lo ha portato a gridare il nome di Harry a pieni polmoni. Il riccio lascia uscire un gemito gutturale pronunciando il nome di Louis, quando egli si aggrappa a lui. Poi viene a propria volta, riempiendolo con il proprio calore umido. Mentre accompagna l’orgasmo, Harry si allunga in avanti e pulisce lo sperma che sporca il collo di Louis.

Successivamente, riacquistata la capacità di respirare e muoversi, prende un asciugamano da una qualche parte e pulisce l’umore del più grande dal suo stomaco e dal suo petto, poi picchietta il suo sedere arrossato. Preme un bacio contro ogni centimetro della sua pelle ancora una volta, puntellandola con il suo amore. Louis lascia che Harry lo rivesta, le sue mani così gentili e attente, poi lo guarda mentre si rimette addosso gli abiti. Lo guarda mentre vuota a entrambi un bicchiere di vino. Si appropria di tutto l’amore che brilla attraverso gli occhi di Harry quando lo prende tra le proprie braccia e fanno scontrare i bicchieri prima di prendere un sorso.

“Tu mi ami davvero” dichiara Louis, dolcemente.

Harry incontra i suoi occhi e rimane in silenzio per un istante, mentre riflette sulle implicazioni delle parole del maggiore. “Sì, è così” conferma infine. “Con tutto il mio cuore.”

“Con tutto il tuo cuore” ripete Louis lentamente, lasciando che le parole scivolino sulla sua pelle e finalmente, finalmente, concedendosi di sentirlo davvero.

“E lo farò per sempre” aggiunge Harry, il suo pollice a carezzare lo zigomo di Louis.

“Per sempre” borbotta egli, concentrandosi per continuare a permettere a se stesso di credergli.

“Ti fidi di me?” chiede Harry esitante, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

“Sì” risponde Louis, in completa onestà. “Mi fido di te. Credo che tu mi ami.”

Il sorriso di Harry dopo quelle parole è più luminoso di qualsiasi altra stella nel cielo sopra di loro.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

Chiunque abbia detto che ci si innamora lentamente e gradualmente è un cazzo di bugiardo. Louis non sa nemmeno se sia perché ha posposto la realizzazione ai limiti dell’umano o se è veramente accaduto tutto in una volta, ma lo ha colpito come un fottuto treno impazzito. Due settimane dopo che finalmente, finalmente, è riuscito ad accettare il fatto che Harry-dannatissimo-Styles sia completamente innamorato perso di lui, viene schiaffeggiato in faccia.

È disteso a letto a casa di Zayn, cercando disperatamente di evitare il sole che splende attraverso le imposte, quando sente la porta della stanza aprirsi. Quasi borbotta di lasciarlo stare, ma poi ricorda che ogni tanto le ragazze amano saltare sul letto e svegliarlo. Decide di seppellirsi ancora di più nelle coperte e cercare di riaddormentarsi. Il suo telefono è ancora premuto contro la guancia, dopo essersi addormentato con Harry, la scorsa notte. Il suo petto è un po’ appiccicoso per il sesso telefonico che aveva avuto luogo nella notte. Tutto sembra più eccitante, quando devi tenere la voce bassa.

Sente l’intruso camminare per la stanza, ma la sua curiosità non soppianta il desiderio di restare a letto. Potrebbero essere le ragazze che programmano un’imboscata per saltargli addosso. Potrebbe essere Zayn che gli ruba qualcosa da indossare dalla valigia, o che prova a pensare al modo più subdolo per svegliarlo. Oggi incontrerà la famiglia di Harry, e vuole rendersi il più presentabile possibile, quindi forse dovrebbe alzarsi, ma è così comodo.

Si aspetta di essere placcato, si aspetta di avere un dito pieno di bava infilato dentro l’orecchio, si aspetta di essere colpito dai cuscini, che le coperte vengano strappate via da lui; si aspetta di essere torturato fino a svegliarsi da una delle ragazze o da Zayn. Non si aspetta sicuramente quello che accade in realtà.

Il lato del letto si inclina verso il basso e lui trattiene il respiro. Le coperte vengono scostate dal suo capo, così le sue spalle nude sono esposte, ma mantiene gli occhi chiusi e il respiro regolare. I suoi muscoli sono contratti, pronti per afferrare Zayn nel caso voglia coglierlo di sorpresa; è persino pronto per una lotta con solletico se fossero le ragazze. Se non fosse per il fatto che ci sono delle labbra premute contro la spalla. Delicate e calde, solo un po’ umide quando sfregano contro la pelle.

Il suo cuore perde un battito e per poco non sussurra il nome di Harry, ma gli piace troppo. Le labbra tracciano una linea lungo il collo, anche se è piegato ad un’angolazione strana. Quando la bocca del riccio preme nel punto sensibile, dietro l’orecchio, il respiro lo abbandona. Harry finge di non sentire. Una mano scivola sopra al suo stomaco e poi su, lungo il suo petto nudo, un dito a infastidire uno dei capezzoli. Succhia piano lungo la mascella di Louis ed egli deve reprimere un mugolio. Nulla di tutto quello è inteso in chiave sessuale; tutti i tocchi sono teneri e dolci.

Il materasso cigola quando lo scavalca, sistemandosi dall’altro lato del letto. Non è molto aggraziato mentre scivola sotto le coperte accanto a lui, ma riesce a sistemarsi tra il suo corpo e il muro. Quando è sotto le coperte, le braccia circondano facilmente la sua vita e lo attirano di più a sé. Louis mugola e si gira, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi mentre si rannicchia più vicino. Le mani di Harry attorno a sé e Louis intreccia le loro gambe. Si sente completamente avvolto.

È in dormiveglia ora, ma anche completamente rilassato e contento, quindi ha ancora meno voglia di muoversi. Vorrebbe solo seppellirsi più profondamente tra le braccia di Harry. Sa quanto gli sia mancato addormentarsi al suo fianco durante le vacanze, ma non ha mai pensato a quanto gli sia mancato svegliarsi accanto a lui, fino a ora. Non è proprio la stessa cosa, perché Harry non ha il suo profumo mattutino; quel dolce muschiato che arriva da lui quando gli ruba calore durante notte e che si rifiuta di andare via da Louis, ma è sempre favoloso svegliarsi tra le sue braccia.

Le punte delle dita del riccio massaggiano delicatamente il cuoio capelluto, e poco ci manca che Louis si metta a fare le fusa. Finalmente apre pigramente un occhio e la prima cosa che vede alla mattina è un angelo. Quest’angelo ha delle ridicole labbra rosse e le ciglia più lunghe che Louis abbia mai visto. Il sole sta splendendo alle spalle dei suoi ricci seducenti come un’aureola. Poi, Harry apre gli occhi e, nel momento in cui il blu incontra il verde e l’angelo sorride, Louis realizza di essere completamente spacciato.

Lo colpisce come il suolo mentre sta facendo skydiving e il suo paracadute non si apre. Lo colpisce come il tabellone se stesse giocando nella National Hockey League e qualcuno che è due volte più grande di lui lo placcasse. Lo colpisce come le travi che cedono durante l’incendio di un edificio in cui si trova bloccato. Lo

colpisce come un toro che torna per calpestarlo dopo che si è liberato dal suo dorso nel tentativo di cavalcarlo. Lo colpisce come se stesse guidando a centinaia di chilometri l’ora e colpisse un muro di mattoni e i freni fossero rovinati.

Lo lascia senza fiato, come se qualcuno avesse legato un’incudine alle sue caviglie e lo avesse gettato da un lato della barca. Lo lascia senza fiato come se stesse annegando nel fondale oceanico, così in profondità che la pressione sembra far collassare i suoi polmoni. L’acqua si scalda a mano a mano che si avvicina al centro della Terra e ci sono pesci spaventosi con enormi denti e luci che pendono dalle loro teste, intenti a guardarlo mentre va a fondo. Sta annegando in esso, soffocando in esso. Lo sta strangolando.

È innamorato di Harry. Ama Harry con ogni singola fibra del suo essere. La sua mente sbobina ogni più piccola cosa che ama del riccio così velocemente che tutto prende a vorticare. È tutto. Lui ama tutto. Ogni singola maledetta cosa di Harry. Ogni singola fottuta di cosa. Ama Harry nel suo complesso, con tutte le sue fissazioni e i suoi difetti e i suoi doni e le sue parti perfette. Ama Harry pezzo per pezzo, ogni piccola cosa presa separatamente e analizzata. Ama le cose che dovrebbero farlo impazzire. Ama quelle cose che nemmeno Harry conosce di se stesso. Louis ama Harry. Harry ama Louis. Louis è innamorato di Harry. Louis ed Harry sono innamorati.

Gli occhi di Louis si chiudono e per poco non tira una testata al riccio per la foga che impiega nel cercare di nascondere il volto contro il suo petto. Il maggiore pensa che di essere forse sul punto di iperventilare, per non dire che smetterebbe proprio di respirare. Harry lo sente irrigidirsi, ma impiega solo qualche carezza gentile dal suo palmo enorme, giù, lungo la spina dorsale, e Louis si rilassa tra le sue braccia, di nuovo. Vorrebbe impazzire per l’innata abilità di Harry nel saperlo confortare, ma tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è un altro paio di carezze, poi riprende a respirare, quindi non può lamentarsi.

Louis si concentra su quella mano che sta alleggerendo la tensione e su quel tocco lento che sta calmando il suo cuore impazzito. Pensa che un tempo sarebbe schizzato via dalle braccia di Harry più veloce di quanto egli potesse pronunciare “amore”. Sa per certo che un tempo il suo cervello lo avrebbe torturato con la paura di non essere all’altezza, di venire abbandonato, di venire ferito. Tiene gli occhi chiusi e attende che quei sentimenti lo riportino a fondo e lo feriscano, ma non accade nulla.

È bloccato nel fondo dell’oceano e l’aria è stata rubata ai suoi polmoni, ma non fa male e non fa paura. È come essere così in profondità da essere imbottiti. La profondità e la pressione rendono il tutto silenzioso. Rendono il tutto così tranquillo che si è in grado di sentire il sangue pompare nelle orecchie. È come se Louis potesse sentire l’amore di Harry scorrere nelle proprie vene; qualcosa di denso, tangibile e reale.

Ingoia il nodo alla gola e solleva il viso dal punto in cui lo aveva nascosto contro la pelle di Harry. Si sistema sul proprio gomito in modo da sovrastare il riccio, poi apre lentamente gli occhi. Harry gli sta sorridendo come se fosse il tipo più strano del mondo, ma c’è così tanto amore nei suoi occhi che è elettrizzante. Louis sente un sorriso nascere sulla proprio viso e si chiede se egli possa vedere l’amore nei suoi occhi. Sicuramente dovrebbe essere in grado di vederlo, dovrebbe essere in grado di sentirlo. Perché Louis è sicuro che si stia spargendo sotto forma di radiazioni.

Harry continua a sorridergli dolcemente, però, e solleva una mano per scostargli la frangia dalla fronte. Il maggiore scivola nel suo tocco e si concede di memorizzare ogni singola sfumatura del volto del riccio. Sorride ancor di più quando uno degli angoli della sua bocca si solleva, rivelando i suoi denti e una fossetta in quel sorriso malizioso. Harry arriccia le labbra e Louis abbassa il mento per baciarlo a lungo e profondamente.

Louis si ritrae, poi; il suo petto nudo solleticato dal cotone della maglietta del minore. Lo vuole dire. Vuole vedere il modo in cui il suo viso cambierà quando lo sentirà finalmente dire che anche lui lo ama. Un po’ si odia per aver impiegato così tanto a capirlo. Ha desiderato dirlo per così tanto tempo; le parole sono state sulla punta della sua lingua così tante volte. Non aveva potuto, però, perché sapeva, nel suo cuore, che nel momento in cui avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole, sarebbe crollato.

Non era abbastanza forte, al tempo, per amare Harry nel modo in cui egli meritava di essere amato. Non si fidava abbastanza di se stesso per poter credere che egli lo amasse. Non aveva niente a che fare con lui e il suo essere adorabile. Aveva a che fare con Louis e il non credere di meritare quell’amore e il non credere che fosse giusto che lui amasse qualcuno. Era un potente cocktail di odio verso se stesso e il riccio non meritava di esservi aggiunto più di quanto non fosse già accaduto. Se Louis avesse detto quelle quattro parole prima di essere pronto, si sarebbe fatto assalire dal panico, dalle paranoie, perché nella sua mente non era nemmeno un’opzione per lui ed Harry essere felici in quel senso.

Sarebbe fuggito o avrebbe allontanato il riccio fino a mandarlo in frantumi. Era stupido, ma Louis aveva bisogno della sicurezza di dire a se stesso che Harry non lo amava e che lui non amava Harry, per potersi permettere di stare con lui. Se avesse detto “va bene, non siamo innamorati” avrebbe potuto permettersi di stare con il minore e essere felici con quanto avevano. Sapeva che tutti i suoi discorsi col dottor Chen lo avevano aiutato con questa questione amorosa, ma onestamente non si riduceva solo a quello.

Realizzare che Harry lo ama veramente è una delle cose più liberatorie che abbia mai provato. Essere finalmente in grado di accettare che qualcuno possa accettarlo e volerlo per com’è, lo fa sentire talmente libero. Come se non dovesse più improvvisare una recita, come se potesse finalmente essere se stesso. Se non fosse che i suoi occhi si sono finalmente aperti e lui ha realizzato di non stare più recitando con Harry. Finalmente è in grado di vedere che Harry è l’unica persona al mondo che è riuscito a farlo aprire, che lo ha mantenuto aperto e che ha guardato a tutte quelle parti contorte e complicate che aveva dentro di sé e ancora lo ama.

Louis non sa quando sia arrivato il momento in cui Harry è riuscito a vedere tutta la verità, l’essenza completamente inalterata di come realmente fosse, ma sa che il riccio non ha mai vacillato. Ogni volta che gli ha detto ‘ti amo’, da quella notte nel pick-up, le parole sono volate dritte al suo cuore, ed egli ha realizzato di non essere più l’unico ad avere la responsabilità di ricucire le proprie ferite. Non ha bisogno di chiudersi in se stesso e cercare di rimettere insieme i propri pezzi da solo. Harry è lì, a risplendere di luce propria, a reggere la sua mano, aggiungere fili, e suture, e rattoppi. L’ha aiutato a ricucirsi finché le crepe non sono state riempite e i buchi richiusi. Lo ha rattoppato con il suo amore.

Ora è come se il cuore di Louis sia finalmente abbastanza forte da non svuotarsi se egli dovesse fare la mossa sbagliata. Ora il suo cuore è finalmente in grado di trattenere qualcosa dentro di sé. L’amore che ha coltivato per Harry non scivolerà più tra le crepe, non gronderà più forte di quanto possa essere rimpiazzato. Era come un cestino con un buco proprio sul fondo. Non importava quanto l’amore potesse ripararlo, quanto facile sarebbe stato sentire a pieno il suo amore per Harry; Louis si sarebbe sempre e comunque svuotato più velocemente di quanto il suo cuore avrebbe potuto riempirsi.

Ma ora, con tutti i buchi tappati, l’amore si è costruito come avrebbe dovuto accadere dal primo momento. Si è costruito così tanto bene che ha straripato. Louis si sente pieno e completo e pesante con tutto quell’amore che prova per lui. Vuole gridarglielo in faccia, vuole inciderlo contro la sua pelle. Vuole dirgli le tre parole che quel ragazzo bellissimo sta aspettando di sentire da tanto tempo.

Se non fosse che merita molto più di quello. Merita molto più che una confessione assonnata, in un letto sfatto, con l’alito mattutino. Merita che un aeroplano lo scriva tra le nuvole, merita una canzone trasmessa in radio, merita il mondo. Louis non vuole nemmeno mormorarglielo mentre sono distesi lì, in un giorno qualunque, nemmeno nel loro letto. Harry merita fiori e cioccolata e romanticismo. Qualcosa stupefacente e perfetto e dolce, cosicché, quando pronuncerà finalmente quelle parole, egli saprà quanto ci abbia pensato e quanto lo intenda veramente.

Realizza che non hanno ancora detto una parola, quella mattina, e realizza che non hanno nemmeno bisogno di farlo. Louis si avvicina e congiunge di nuovo le loro labbra. Harry lo stringe a sé e approfondisce quel bacio e il maggiore pensa vagamente che se a Harry non importa che la sua bocca sappia probabilmente di spazzatura, quello sia amore. Quando poi il riccio prende tra le mani il sedere di Louis e gli procura quasi un’erezione mattutina, il più grande si ritrae perché non possono fare nulla a casa di Zayn.

“Indovina.» dice Harry, rompendo il silenzio.

“Cosa?” chiede Louis, passando le proprie dita tra i suoi capelli e grattando leggermente la sua nuca.

Il riccio si distrae momentaneamente e lascia uscire qualcosa di simile alle fusa. Scivola nel tocco di Louis e quest’ultimo lo massaggia un po’ più a lungo. Non può resistere alla dolcezza del minore quando è docile e affettuoso in quel modo. La sua intera faccia si rilassa e sembra più giovane di quanto in realtà sia, così in pace. Louis ama poterlo rendere così. Finalmente gli occhi di Harry si aprono.

“Riusciremo a dormire insieme, stanotte” canticchia. “E io riuscirò ad addormentarmi e a svegliarmi al tuo fianco ogni mattina.”

Louis sorride e le parole pesano ancora una volta sulla sua lingua, ma le conserva per più tardi. “Non vedo l’ora.” afferma. Ti amo, pensa.

Harry esce con Zayn e le ragazze mentre Louis si fa una doccia. Agonizza su cosa indossare perché usciranno per la giornata e poi saranno dal riccio per cena. Incontrerà Anne, Robin e Gemma. È maledettamente

nervoso, ma stranamente eccitato, e si sente speranzoso. Devono essere brave persone se hanno cresciuto un ragazzo talmente splendido, quindi magari riuscirà a piacere loro.

È stato un grande passo avanti per Louis iniziare a indossare shorts e magliette. Quando era al limite della magrezza, il pensiero di indossare quei capi era letteralmente terrificante, quindi non è esattamente il massimo, ora che ha riacquistato un po’ di peso. Harry dice che potrebbe prenderne ancora un po’, ma Louis è nella giusta fascia. Fa esercizio con lui e Liam e questo lo aiuta a diventare più sicuro e forte. Il riccio è cauto, però, perché il dottor Chen lo ha avvisato che durante il recupero degli anoressici l’esercizio potrebbe diventare una dipendenza.

Il maggiore sta bene, comunque. Si allena coi ragazzi perché è divertente e perché riesce a giocare a calcio di nuovo. Liam è al settimo cielo, ora che può ricominciare a giocare con Louis. Le squadre sono sempre divise con Zayn e Liam contro Louis ed Harry. A Zayn non importa molto di quello sport ed Harry ha così tanti problemi di coordinazione che è quasi completamente senza speranza, ma funziona perché Liam e Louis sono equamente assortiti.

È ancora un po’ strano indossare shorts e magliette e qualche volta si critica ancora e macina brutti pensieri, ma sta migliorando nell’avere a che fare con quest’ultimi, perciò non si lascia più opprimere. Sceglie un paio di pantaloncini chiari in denim e una maglia a mezze maniche bianca con lo scollo a V. Harry indossa shorts da Basket neri e una canotta verde. I suoi capelli sono un po’ più ricci del normale da un lato, perché è uscito di casa lasciandoli umidi.

Chiama Zayn per sistemargli il ciuffo, così che non si impregni di sudore nel caldo e perché resista tutto il giorno finché non arriveranno da Harry. Si guarda allo specchio una volta pronto, e una parte di sé desidera di essere di più, di essere migliore, ma non lascia che questi pensieri prendano il sopravvento.

Zayn e Liam sono usciti per un giro in bicicletta ed Harry e Louis decidono di pranzare in un patio. Camminano lungo la strada anziché guidare, e il riccio lo tiene stretto al proprio fianco, lasciando qualche bacio tra i suoi capelli di tanto in tanto. Mentre Harry blatera riguardo tutte le cose che faranno quando Louis andrà a stare da lui, quest’ultimo prepara un piano. Dopo aver cenato con la sua famiglia, gli chiederà di andare a passeggiare. Li guiderà al sentiero che ha trovato un giorno, quando era giovane, e porterà Harry a quel bosco che non ha mostrato a nessuno. E chiederà a Liam e Zayn di distrarlo per un po’ mentre lui si procurerà qualche fiore o qualcosa di simile. Harry è molto più di quelle cose romantiche, ma per lui Louis è disposto a provare.

“Amore?” lo richiama il riccio.

“Huh? Scusami, ero sovrappensiero” ribatte Louis, scuotendo il capo. Ti amo, pensa.

“Ti stavo solo chiedendo se volevi provare quel nuovo ristorante greco. Ha un patio e manderanno in onda la partita” ripete Harry, sorridendogli con dolcezza.

Louis ricambia e annuisce. “Il primo posto in assoluto in cui siamo stati fuori da scuola era un ristorante greco” dice.

Harry sorride di nuovo. “Sai che sono quasi morto di infarto a quella partita, quando mi hai permesso di avvolgerti nella mia giacca? Mi sentivo come se fossi morto e andato in paradiso.”

Dio, ti amo, pensa Louis. “Gesù, Harold, non essere così scontato!” risponde, alzandosi sulle punte per dargli un bacio.

“Ma è vero! Sei dannoso per la mia salute! Ho anche pensato di andare dal dottore” dichiara il minore, abbassando il volto e solleticando la mascella di Louis. “Mi fai sentire tutto sottosopra, dentro. La mia testa gira ogni volta che mi sei attorno. Il mio cuore si è ingrandito e mi lascia senza fiato ogni volta che ti guardo. È possibile morire perché si è così tanto innamorati?” domanda. La sua voce un sussurro melodrammatico.

Louis fa una smorfia e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sei così fottutamente ridicolo che non è nemmeno divertente” si lamenta. Ti amo, pensa. “Come riesci a uscirtene con queste merdate, poi…”

Harry ride. “La tua bellezza mi fa venire voglia di scrivere sonetti” continua, parlando più forte e portandosi una mano alla fronte e fingendo uno svenimento.

“Taci, Harry! Le persone potrebbero sentirti!” esclama Louis, per camuffare la sua risatina. Fanculo, io ti amo, pensa.

“Ti a—” Louis lo ammutolisce portandogli una mano alla bocca.

“Chiudi la bocca, stupido!” esclama poi, ridacchiando.

Harry si discosta dalla sua mano e sghignazza beatamente. “Io amo Lou—”

“Vieni qui!” strilla il più grande, anche se stanno camminando vicino a una strada principale che connette due dei più grandi centri commerciali e non c’è nessuno lì attorno che possa sentirli.

Harry salta via dalla presa di Louis con un enorme sorriso. “Io amo Louis Tomlinson!” dichiara a gran voce. “Lui ha il più bel culo che io abbia mai—”

E accade quasi in slow-motion. Louis guarda mentre Harry compie un piccolo passo indietro, troppo indietro, e il suo piede scivola dal marciapiedi. È chiaro che non abbia realizzato quanto fosse vicino al bordo, perché le sue braccia si dimenano mentre barcolla ancora. Un clacson suona proprio nel momento in cui Louis si spinge in avanti, vedendo il camion troppo vicino per riuscire a fermarsi.

Le sue dita si chiudono attorno al cotone della maglia del riccio, poi egli si spinge all’indietro con tutta la forza che possiede. Porta Harry verso di sé e si lascia cadere sul terreno proprio nel momento in cui il camion passa oltre. Realizza vagamente quanto sia stato fortunato a non essere emaciato, perché prima non sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da tirare indietro Harry.

“Tu, brutto stronzo!” grida, il cuore che corre nel petto e la rabbia che ribolle in superficie. “Tu, brutta testa di cazzo, che diamine stavi facendo?!”

Louis è a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Harry mentre questi è disteso e ansimante sull’erba, la sua piccola mano colpisce con poca convinzione il petto di Harry. “Mi dispiace” ansima il riccio, tremando visibilmente.

“Non puoi farmi questo, cazzo! Non puoi portarmi ad amarti e poi quasi ucciderti,” grida il più grande “prima che io abbia avuto la cazzo di opportunità di dirtelo! Guarda quello che fai, brutto—Brutto idiota!”

“Scusami non stavo facendo atten—” Harry esita, i suoi occhi si spalancano nel punto in cui è bloccato sotto Louis. “Aspetta, cos’hai detto?”

Il maggiore arrossisce. La rabbia era solamente una difesa dovuta allo spavento, perché è abbastanza sicuro di aver visto il suo fidanzato quasi schiacciato sulla carreggiata. La rabbia svanisce, però, e ora che non è più nel panico, realizza che il suo cuore stia battendo così veloce per una ragione completamente diversa. Ecco qui il suo piano romantico, ma il modo in cui Harry lo guarda in quel momento, come se avesse quasi paura di sperare di aver sentito bene, incita Louis a parlare.

“Ho detto che ti amo” ripete Louis, senza interrompere il contatto visivo.

Il modo in cui il volto di Harry cambia sarebbe comico, se solo non facesse perdere così tanti battiti al suo cuore. La bocca si spalanca per un momento infinito, prima che si trasformi nel più profondo, sognante e beato sorriso che Louis abbia mai visto sul suo volto. Potrebbe giurare di vedere i suoi occhi velarsi mentre è disteso sull’erba, schiacciato sotto il sedere di Louis. Se pensava che le occhiate che il riccio gli rivolgeva in un giorno normale fossero speciali, quello sguardo è abbastanza per fargli mandare brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale.

“Lo hai realizzato proprio ora, mentre stavo per rotolare in strada?” domanda Harry in un sussurro, come se avesse paura di interrompere il momento parlando a voce più alta.

“No. Volevo dirtelo questa mattina, ma volevo che fosse romantico e speciale, per te” sussurra di rimando Louis, arrossendo un po’. “E volevo portarti in un posto particolare dopo cena e dirtelo, però tu mi hai fatto prendere un colpo prima.”

La mano di Harry si solleva per raggiungere la guancia di Louis, i suoi occhi che cercano il viso del ragazzo. “Dillo di nuovo” sussurra.

“Ti amo” obbedisce il maggiore, la sua voce lieve ma sicura. “Mi spiace avertelo detto per la prima volta mentre stavo dando di matto, ma cazzo, Harry, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore.”

Ora riesce a vedere le lacrime nello sguardo del minore. Harry si alza sotto di lui e l’altra mano va a poggiarsi sulla sua guancia. Le loro iridi restano incatenate per un momento, prima che il riccio scatti in avanti. Il bacio non è rude o disperato, però. È profondo e dolce e tenero e deciso come l’amore che prova.

Louis non pensa che il suo cuore sia mai stato così pieno.

Poi realizza che sono seduti nell’erba, a pomiciare a lato della strada, mentre passano le macchine, ma non gli importa, perché Harry continua a guardarlo come se fosse un angelo apparsogli in sogno, ed egli conosce bene la sensazione perché è la stessa che ha provato quella mattina, guardandolo. Riescono comunque ad arrivare al ristorante e ordinare ma, mentre attendono il loro cibo, Harry osserva Louis con meraviglia. Tiene entrambe le sue mani attraverso il tavolo, quel sorriso trasognato ancora stampato sul volto.

“Ti amo” dice lentamente, come a testare le acque.

“Ti amo anche io” ribatte Louis, con semplicità.

Harry si illumina letteralmente. “Mi sembra di stare sognando” dichiara.

“Non stai sognando” lo rassicura il maggiore. “Mi spiace averci messo così tanto ad arrivare a questo punto, Harry. Ma io ti amo, davvero. Ti amo da morire.”

Harry scuote il capo con veemenza. “Louis, avrei aspettato per sempre, pur di sentirtelo dire. Non avrei mai voluto che me lo dicessi prima di essere pronto” afferma con onestà. “Ma giuro su Dio che questo è il giorno migliore della mia vita.”

Il più grande scuote il capo e ride, nonostante le sue guance sono in fiamme. “Penso che forse sia anche il mio” concorda.

Pranzano e probabilmente risultano completamente disgustosi alla gente attorno a loro. Si ripetono quelle parole così tante volte che dovrebbero aver perso il loro significato, ma ogni volta che lo dicono sembra che il loro amore si solidifichi sempre di più.

Si incontrano per restare un po’ con i ragazzi prima di partire per andare a casa di Harry, e Liam e Zayn per poco non piangono quando Louis dice loro di amare Harry. Sanno che passo importante sia per lui. E ancora una volta, Louis rimane colpito da quanto sia incredibilmente fortunato ad avere persone come loro nella sua vita. L’ansia non lo colpisce fino a quando non sono nel pick-up di Harry, intenti a guidare verso casa sua per incontrare la sua famiglia.

Louis resterà da loro per due settimane prima che entrambi, insieme a Zayn e Liam, tornino a Londra. Sa che la famiglia del riccio è fantastica; devono esserlo, se hanno cresciuto Harry a quel modo. Ha parlato con il dottor Chen riguardo al suo nervosismo e l’uomo lo ha aiutato a superare la paura di essere odiato. È ancora agitato, però. Nervoso per la paura di fare qualcosa di stupido, nervoso di non riuscire a inserirsi, nervoso di mettere in imbarazzo il fidanzato. Sa solo quanto la sua famiglia sia importante, per Harry, e non vuole rovinare tutto.

Il minore parcheggia l’auto di fronte a una deliziosa casa a due piani con un giardino. C’è un enorme gatto nero e bianco disteso sulla recinzione e Louis riconosce essere Dusty dalle immagini che il minore gli ha mostrato. Non realizza, però, di starsi mordendo il labbro fino a quando il riccio non si allunga verso di lui; il dito a portare il labbro verso il basso per liberarlo dai denti. Louis sospira e gli rivolge un sorriso esitante.

“Per favore, non essere nervoso. Ti ameranno tanto quanto ti amo io” dice Harry. “Mia mamma è stata entusiasta tutta la settimana all’idea di averti qui.”

Il sorriso del più grande si illumina, poi annuisce. “D’accordo. Ti amo.”

E anche il volto del riccio si anima della medesima luce, proprio come la prima volta. “Ti amo anche io” risponde con un sorriso.

Escono dall’auto ed Harry prende la valigia che il fidanzato ha portato con sé durante le vacanze a casa dei ragazzi. Louis allunga una mano per carezzare il capo di Dusty, mentre passa, e il gatto inizia a fare le fusa, inarcando la schiena al suo tocco. Lo considera come un buon inizio. Harry porta un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e gli lascia un bacio tra i capelli, mentre si dirigono lungo il vialetto, in direzione della porta d’ingresso. Louis trattiene il respiro, mentre Harry li guida gentilmente all’interno.

“Mamma, siamo a casa!” esclama, una volta dentro.

Louis ode dei passi e poi Anne fa capolino sull’uscio. “Ciao!” esclama, entusiasta.

Si affretta verso di loro e Louis le sorride, cercando di nascondere la propria agitazione. È più alta di lui ed è assolutamente bellissima. Ha uno splendido sorriso e i suoi capelli neri sono un po’ scompigliati, ma incorniciano il suo volto alla perfezione. Ha degli occhi talmente gentili che gli sembra di sentire letteralmente il calore che emana. Viene preso un po’ alla sprovvista quando Anne lo stringe tra le proprie braccia.

Abbraccia esattamente come Harry, curvandosi in avanti anche se è più alta, avvolgendolo completamente. La mano si solleva per andare a posarsi sulla sua nuca e si dondola leggermente avanti e indietro, proprio come è solito fare Harry. quell’abbraccio è in grado di mettere Louis completamente a suo agio in un istante, e le sue braccia si sollevano per avvolgersi attorno alla donna. Cerca di ricordare quando sia stata l’ultima volta che ha ricevuto un abbraccio del genere da sua madre, quando uno di essi l’abbia fatto sentire in quel modo, e realizza di non essere sicuro di averne mai avuto uno. Non ha mai incontrato questa donna prima d’ora, ma si sente già a suo agio abbracciarla in quel modo familiare.

“Sono così felice che tu sia qui, Louis” gli dice, senza staccarsi. “Sono contenta di averti finalmente incontrato.”

“Grazie mille per l’ospitalità, Ms. Cox. Sono veramente contento di avere avuto l’opportunità di incontrala” risponde il ragazzo, con sincerità.

“Anne” lo corregge lei, scostandosi e posando i propri palmi sulle sue braccia. “Oh, sei semplicemente meraviglioso.”

Louis sente le guance arroventarsi. “Mamma, lascialo vivere!” si intromette Harry e l’orgoglio è chiaro nella sua voce.

“Scusami” ribatte la donna, dando all’ospite un’ultima stretta prima di lasciarlo andare.

Louis sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi fuori luogo per un po’, almeno fino a quando non avesse preso confidenza con chiunque, in quella casa. Eppure si sente già rilassato. Ha realizzato molto tempo prima che Harry è più casa di qualsiasi altro posto in cui sia mai stato e forse è il motivo per cui quel luogo risulta immediatamente accogliente. Perché è il posto di Harry.

Anne li conduce in cucina dove ha preparato tè e pasticcini fatti in casa. Louis si era preparato a conversazioni stereotipate e silenzi imbarazzanti. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrare una donna deliziosamente spontanea, divertente e dolce come Anne si è rivelata essere. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, però, dal momento che ha cresciuto Harry da sé e che lui è la sua immagine sputata. Si sente completamente a proprio agio a parlare con lei riguardo alla scuola e alle cose che lui ed Harry hanno fatto insieme.

E quando Harry comincia a elogiare i suoi modelli, parlando di quanto sia fantastico lui come designer, non cerca di distogliere l’attenzione da quei complimenti; lo fa sentire bene interiormente. Arrossisce ancora, di quel rosso che non lo porta a nascondersi o a sentirsi a disagio. Parla con Anne riguardo le sue idee, i suoi piani per dopo l’estate. E alla fine, riesce a spostare la conversazione su Harry, il quale gli stringe la mano sotto il tavolo perché sa che non è esattamente semplice, per Louis, accettare complimenti da persone che non sono lui. I due ragazzi le stanno raccontando della loro gita allo zoo di due settimane prima, quando la porta d’ingresso si spalanca.

“È qui?” esclama una voce acuta ed entusiasta.

“Dio, Gemma, calmati!” la rimbecca Harry con dolcezza, stringendo di nuovo la mano di Louis.

La ragazza che si precipita nella stanza è assolutamente bellissima. È inquietante quanto quei tre si somiglino; gli stessi capelli scuri, gli stessi stupendi occhi luminosi, le stesse splendide bocche. Sorride raggiante quando i suoi occhi si posano su Louis ed egli ricambia immediatamente il gesto. C’è un’altra persona che conosce tutto di lui e che l’ha accettato senza problemi. Vuole davvero che questo non cambi nemmeno ora che si sono incontrati di persona.

Gemma va direttamente da Louis e si avvicina per abbracciarlo. Egli si alza per ricambiare e la ragazza si allunga esattamente come fanno Harry ed Anne. L’abbraccio non è strano o freddo. Sembra quello che si scambiano due amici di vecchia data che non si sono visti per anni. Louis sa tanto di lei, grazie a Harry, e deve riconoscere che quella ragazza emana lo stesso calore della madre.

“Gesù, finalmente ci incontriamo!” dice “Mi sembra di conoscerti già!”

Louis ride. “Lo so, ti capisco. Vale lo stesso anche per me” ribatte, sentendosi arrossire.

Gemma va poi a scompigliare i capelli al fratello, portandolo a indossare un broncio per nascondere il sorriso. Mentre sono seduti a parlare, Harry colpisce la spalla di Louis con leggere testate fino a quando quest’ultimo non porta le proprie dita tra i suoi ricci, sistemandoli dopo l’attacco della sorella. Gemma ed Anne li osservano come se fossero un’adorabile coppia di uccellini che si stanno pulendo a vicenda. Louis adora parlare con Gemma riguardo al master universitario che ha deciso di seguite alla Manchester University. È bella e dolce e sente una sorta di connessione, con lei.

Pensa che forse sia quel tipo di connessione che si crea quando si incontrano spiriti affini, qualcuno che sa le stesse cose che sai tu. Entrambi sono sprofondati nel baratro ed entrambi sono riusciti a risalire; hanno una visione del mondo diversa rispetto a quella che potrebbe avere Harry. Riesce a vedere i fantasmi attraverso i suoi occhi, ma ormai sono svaniti. Le cicatrici si sono rimarginate tanto tempo fa. Le sue si stanno ancora risanando. Sono entrambi felici. Ed è bello sapere che anche se hanno avuto l’impressione che le loro vite stessero sfuggendo al loro controllo, possano ancora sedersi insieme e parlare di cose semplici, sentendosi genuinamente felici.

Robin torna a casa dal lavoro quando Anne comincia a cucinare per la cena. È un uomo tarchiato, gioviale, con guance rossastre e un sorriso smagliante. Inizialmente Louis si chiede come qualcuno talmente splendido come la madre di Harry possa stare con qualcuno stempiato e con una pancia ben evidente come Robin, poi nota il modo in cui lui la guarda e il modo in cui lei guarda lui e tutto diviene chiaro. Dopo che l’ha baciata in segno di saluto, si gira verso Louis. Non aveva mai pensato molto a come sarebbe stato

incontrare il patrigno di Harry, eppure il suo cuore comincia a battere veloce, perché i papà non sono così accoglienti come le madri.

Robin però gli sorride semplicemente e lo avvolge in un abbraccio come se Louis fosse il figlio che non vede da una vita. “Così questo è il ragazzo che ha rubato il cuore di Harry” afferma; l’affetto chiaro nel suo tono.

Harry sorride. “Lui è il mio Louis” lo presenta, poi.

Robin lascia una pacca sulla schiena dell’ospite. “Felice di conoscerti, figliolo” dice.

“Il piacere è mio” ribatte il ragazzo, finalmente in grado di rilassarsi.

Scopre che Robin è esilarante ed è chiaro quanto sia in sintonia con Harry. Quando la cena è pronta, si siedono tutti al tavolo nella sala da pranzo e la conversazione prosegue facilmente durante il pasto. Anne racconta la storia di quell’estate in cui Harry aveva undici anni e che aveva trascorso facendo da schiavo alla loro anziana vicina. Gli racconta di come Harry fosse tornato a casa, un giorno, dicendole che sarebbe andato ad aiutare Mrs. McGuinty con qualche lavoretto qui e là. Aveva finito per trascorrere il giorno successivo a togliere le erbacce nel suo giardino e a tosare l’erba. Lei si era offerta di pagarlo, ma lui aveva rifiutato.

L’aveva rimandato a casa con dei biscotti, invece. Anne racconta a Louis anche come Harry avesse continuato a offrirle il suo aiuto, e gli confessa che forse Mrs. McGuinty in realtà se ne stava approfittando un po’. Aveva convinto Harry a pulire le grondaie, a dipingere la recinzione e ad aiutarla con le piante e i fiori che aveva in cortile. Quando i lavoretti all’esterno si erano conclusi, l’aveva invitato dentro promettendogli più biscotti. Lui aveva finito per passare l’aspirapolvere sui tappeti, spolverare le mensole e aiutarla a ripulire la mansarda.

Harry però continuava a tornare, a offrire il suo aiuto. Lei era vecchia e fragile e suo marito era morto qualche anno prima. Harry non si era mai lamentato del fatto che stesse passando l’estate a lavorare gratuitamente. Non aveva nemmeno mai avuto cuore di dirle che odiava i biscotti al burro d’arachidi, perché erano quelli che la vecchina preferiva cucinare.

“Un giorno l’ho fatto sedere. Gli ho detto di quanto fossi fiera di lui per come si stava comportando con la signora McGuinty, che era un ragazzo semplicemente meraviglioso e che lei avrebbe dovuto essergli riconoscente. Poi gli ho detto che non sarebbe stato un problema se avesse voluto smettere di lavorare per lei, perché volevo anche che si godesse la sua estate” prosegue Anne, i suoi occhi dolci come il sorriso che rivolge a suo figlio. “Ma lui mi ha risposto semplicemente che la nostra vicina era gentile e che raccontava storie fantastiche. Ha lavorato per lei tutta l’estate. Quando è diventata troppo vecchia per vivere da sola ed è tornata in Irlanda così che la sua famiglia potesse prendersi cura di lei, ha lasciato ad Harry lo splendido specchio a tutta altezza che l’aveva aiutata a lucidare come cimelio.”

“È nella mia camera, lo vedrai” aggiunge il riccio, timidamente. “Non avevo nemmeno chissà che amici quell’anno, quindi non mi importava granché.”

Louis guarda quel bellissimo ragazzo che gli siede accanto e stringe la sua mano sotto il tavolo. Harry è così risolutamente gentile, così amorevole, così disponibile. È inciso profondamente dentro di lui prendersi cura degli altri, dare ogni singola parte di sé. Si espone a così tanti danni, ma non esita mai quando si tratta di donare. A Louis si stringe il cuore; ha l’impressione che venga avvolto da una coperta. Quella persona fantastica è sua, si appartengono. È l’uomo più fortunato della Terra.

“Sei splendido” gli dice piano, dimenticandosi momentaneamente che non sono soli nella stanza. “Ti amo.”

Harry sorride come se Louis fosse l’unico al mondo. “Ti amo anche io” replica dolcemente.

Il sorriso del maggiore si spegne quando ricorda dove sono e realizza che il tavolo è diventato improvvisamente silenzioso. Si chiede se per caso abbia oltrepassato la linea; magari i genitori di Harry non volevano sentire cose del genere, magari sta mandando all’aria tutto. Se non fosse che quando si volta per osservare i presenti con le guance arrossate, li vede sorridere. Robin mentre mastica, Anne che lo fa con un luccichio di orgoglio negli occhi. Quelli Gemma illuminati e un sorriso enorme perché sapeva che Louis non lo aveva mai detto prima di quel giorno.

Harry lo sta ancora guardando con un sorriso stralunato, quando Louis si volta verso Anne per sapere altre storie su di lui. E il resto della cena prosegue perfettamente, e tutta l’ansia che aveva provato è completamente evaporata. Può parlare di calcio con Robin, di scuola con Gemma, di Harry con Anne. Sono tutti così calorosi e così accoglienti e Louis ride di sé per essersi preoccupato così tanto.

Dopo cena, Harry aiuta a sistemare la cucina mentre Anne e Robin lavano le stoviglie fianco a fianco. Lui e Gemma sono nella sala da pranzo a raccogliere i bicchieri, quando lei si interrompe. Louis ha notato che

difficilmente sorride mostrando i denti e non è sicuro del motivo, perché ha lo stesso splendido sorriso del fratello e della madre, ma solitamente tiene le labbra giunte. Quando sorride a lui, però, mostra la sua dentatura perfetta, incorniciata dalle fossette.

“Gli hai detto di amarlo, quindi?” chiede, piano.

Louis arrossisce quando lei sorride, poi annuisce. “Prima di venire qui, oggi. È solo che—Finalmente mi è sembrato giusto, capisci?”

Lei esibisce un cenno affermativo col capo e stringe gentilmente la sua mano. “Sono così felice per te, Louis. Stai lavorando magnificamente e voi due siete splendidi, insieme.”

Il ragazzo ricambia la stretta. “Gemma, grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per aiutarci ad arrivare qui, davvero. Grazie per non aver consigliato a Harry di correre via quando ha scoperto quanto fossi… messo male” le dice con sincerità.

Gemma scuote il capo. “Louis, non devi ringraziarmi per quello. Sono io che voglio ringraziare te. Sono così felice che mio fratello abbia finalmente trovato la persona che desidera tutto l’amore che lui ha da dare. Sei perfetto per lui, spero che tu lo sappia.”

Le guance di Louis si colorano di nuovo. “Grazie, Gemma” mormora.

La ragazza sorride. “Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui” dichiara. “Ora finiamo qui e poi potrai parlarmi di tutte quelle cose imbarazzanti che il mio fratellino fa, così potrò sfotterlo per il resto della vita.”

Louis ride giusto nel momento in cui Harry torna nella stanza. Gemma ammicca e si scusa, uscendo subito dopo, poco prima che il riccio bracchi il fidanzato contro il tavolo tenendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. Harry abbassa il mento e lascia una scia umida di baci lungo la mascella di Louis. il pollice di quest’ultimo strofina contro la linea dei fianchi del riccio in movimenti circolari, il suo mento si discosta per dare spazio a Harry per altri baci.

“Ti amo” dice il minore.

“Ti amo anche io.” Louis sorride, rubandogli un bacio vero e proprio prima di scivolare via dalle sue braccia e portare i bicchieri in cucina.

Dopo cena guardano la televisione, ma in realtà è più un proseguimento della conversazione iniziata durante il pasto. La famiglia di Harry è chiacchierona e Louis l’adora. Harry lo mantiene stretto accanto a sé sul divano ed egli ha l’impressione di sciogliersi quando, occasionalmente, il riccio gli lascia baci tra i capelli o intreccia le loro dita. Dusty lo sceglie come cuscino e si accoccola sul suo grembo; è il bambino di Anne, ora che gli altri due sono andati via da casa per via dello studio, ed è chiaro quanto sia felice che anche Dusty approvi Louis.

Quando salgono al piano di sopra, in camera di Harry, Louis scopre che è esattamente come se l’aspettava. C’è un poster di David Beckham senza maglietta sul muro, assieme a uno retro di un gatto appeso a un ramo che dice: “Hang in there!”. Per poco non ride, ma è talmente carino che finisce per baciare Harry fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. Il letto è un po’ più piccolo rispetto al matrimoniale che hanno in appartamento da Louis, ma sono abituati a dormire anche nel singolo che c’è al dormitorio, quindi va bene così. I piedi del riccio sono un po’ oltre la fine del materasso.

Dopo che Harry gli ha regalato un eccellente lavoro di bocca, Louis ricambia mantenendo un palmo sulla sua bocca, dal momento che quel ragazzo non è affatto bravo a non fare rumore. È veloce e crudo, ma è perfetto quando entrambi collassano sul letto, sazi e finalmente insieme. E Louis pensa che casa sia decisamente dove si trova il cuore.

~

È la loro seconda settimana a casa della famiglia di Harry e i due sono distesi nel giardino sul retro, sopra una coperta, sporti verso il computer sistemato di fronte a loro. Sono completamente uniti: la caviglia destra di Louis sotto quella sinistra di Harry; il braccio sinistro di Harry avvolto attorno al fianco destro di Louis e Louis poggiato contro la sua spalla, coi ricci a solleticargli la guancia. Hanno detto al proprietario del complesso in cui vive il più grande che hanno intenzione di affittare un altro appartamento nello stabile, così egli ha mandato loro le piante degli appartamenti che ha liberi. Ne hanno trovato uno con due stanze da letto, uno con una stanza singola e un loft.

Louis desidera da morire il loft. Il piano principale si potrebbe considerare uno studio; è molto luminoso e aperto, con solamente un bancone per la colazione a dividere la cucina dal salotto. Sopra una serie di scale a chiocciola ci sarebbe la camera da letto che si affaccia nella stanza al piano inferiore e che è delimitata da una ringhiera. Ci sarebbe un bagno, a lato della cabina armadio, e ci sarebbe anche abbastanza spazio per

un letto matrimoniale. Louis ha tutto programmato nella propria mente. Metà dello spazio in salotto sarebbe per il divano e la tv, l’altra metà per la scrivania di Harry e il tavolo da lavoro di Louis, con tanto di macchina da cucire per quando inizierà a lavorare come designer.

Sarebbe il loro piccolo rifugio, sarebbe pieno di entrambi. Louis adora tutto quello spazio. Adora già il fatto di potersi affacciare da un lato della camera da letto e guardare Harry che prepara la colazione in cucina. Adora l’idea di poter lavorare al suo tavolo mentre il riccio guarda la televisione, ma senza dover stare in due stanze separate. Riesce a figurarsi lì, riesce a immaginare la loro vita in quel posto, ma non vuole imporre la sua scelta ad Harry, perciò tiene per sé quanto in realtà desideri quel loft così che possano discuterne e prendere una decisione insieme.

La porta scorrevole in vetro si apre ed Anne esce sotto il portico. “Tesoro, pensi che potrei parlare con Louis per un momento?” domanda al figlio.

“Certo, mamma. Io preparo il pranzo; tu puoi venire qui.”

“Okay, due secondi. Prendo una soda per entrambi e ci sono” ribatte tornando dentro.

Louis non ha ragione di sentirsi nervoso. Anne lo ha trattato come un secondo figlio per tutta la settimana. È solo curioso di sapere di cosa voglia parlargli. Harry si discosta da lui e rotola sulla schiena, stirandosi come un cane pigro. Louis si allunga per carezzare il suo ventre e il riccio si rilassa sotto il suo tocco. Si avvicina, poi, per passare le dita in mezzo alla frangia del maggiore.

“Il loft è quello che mi piace di più” dichiara Harry. “Adoro tutto quello spazio.”

Un sorriso si apre sul volto di Louis e il suo cuore sussulta nel petto. “Anche io” ribatte. “È esattamente quello a cui stavo pensando.”

“Possiamo chiamare il proprietario quando torno qui.” Harry sorride. “Cosa vuoi per pranzo?”

“Formaggio grigliato?” chiede Louis. “Ci incontriamo coi ragazzi alle sette, giusto?”

“Sì. Liam dice che se ci dimentichiamo di portare i controller mi prende a calci in culo. È super elettrizzato.”

“Sarà una riunione di cinque giocatori di Call of Duty.” Louis ride. “Niall sa a che ora dovrà connettersi per giocare?”

“Sì.” Harry sorride a propria volta. “Zayn sta preparando il suo portatile, così possiamo parlare con lui su Skype.”

“Perfetto. Sarà proprio come se fosse nella stanza.” Louis emette un mezzo grugnito.

Anne esce di nuovo e Harry lo bacia. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io.” Il maggiore sorride mentre osserva il riccio baciare anche la guancia della madre e rientrare.

Anne si siede accanto a lui, sulla coperta. Distende le gambe e gli porge la soda quando lui ha incrociato le proprie e le ha sorriso. Si allunga per passargli le dita tra i capelli e Louis si lascia cullare da quel tocco. L’intera famiglia è davvero tattile. La prima volta che si era ritrovato schiacciato sul divano tra Harry e la madre mentre guardavano un film, si era sorpreso quando quest’ultima aveva preso a carezzargli i capelli nello stesso modo in cui era solita fare con il figlio.

Inizialmente aveva pensato che volesse farlo con Harry, ma lei non aveva smesso. Da quel momento era stato abbastanza naturale per lei, toccargli i capelli o abbracciarlo o intrecciare le loro braccia mentre camminavano per il centro commerciale aspettando che Harry scegliesse tra una maglia con il collo a v nera o un girocollo dello stesso colore. Anne lo toccava nello stesso modo in cui toccava Gemma e suo figlio, e Louis non aveva minimamente realizzato quanto sentisse la mancanza di quei tocchi materni finché Anne non aveva iniziato a farlo.

Karen e Patricia erano sempre state perfette con lui, ma non erano particolarmente affettuose nemmeno con Liam e Zayn. Anne, Gemma ed Harry, invece, sì. È chiaro che tutto il tempo speso nel tentativo di sopravvivere insieme li ha uniti molto. In quello stesso modo sono riusciti a includere facilmente anche Louis e questo significa più di quanto le parole possano spiegare, per lui. Il tocco gentile di Anne significa tanto.

Louis apre la lattina di soda e la donna lo imita. Dopo un sorso, la posa sull’erba e si distende sulla coperta, imitata dal ragazzo subito dopo, il quale si sdraia al suo fianco. Restano in silenzio per un momento ma a Louis non importa. Si domanda se Harry li stia guardando dalla cucina, perché non è un segreto il fatto che ami il modo in cui lui e Anne si sono pian piano legati.  
“Harry era solito distendersi qui fuori da solo per tutto il tempo. C’è qualcosa che bisogna dire riguardo un ragazzo che è contento di guardare le nuvole per ore infinite” esordisce Anne, l’amore chiaro nel suo tono di voce.

“È così dolce. Non so come non si annoi con me tra i piedi tutto il tempo.” Louis ride.

“Adora quando gli stai attorno” replica la donna e lui riesce a percepire il suo sorriso anche se sta guardando il cielo. “Grazie per renderlo così felice, Louis.”

Il ragazzo volta il viso verso di lei. “Onestamente, Anne, sono così fortunato ad averlo…” risponde con sincerità. “Grazie per averlo cresciuto in questo modo.”

Lei si volta e gli sorride. “Ha sempre avuto bisogno di qualcuno che lo lasciasse essere se stesso. Ero così spaventata che muovesse i primi passi nel modo e si innamorasse di persone che non lo apprezzassero per quello che è veramente. Ma tu… Tu lo stai aiutando a crescere non solo lasciando che sia se stesso, ma incoraggiandolo a esserlo. Sei perfetto per lui.”

Louis si sente arrossire mentre Anne ripete le parole che gli ha rivolto Gemma giorni addietro. “Io, veramente—Farei davvero di tutto per lui, Anne.”

La donna strofina il dorso della propria mano contro la sua guancia. “Lo so, tesoro, e lo stesso vale per lui. È sempre stato un inguaribile romantico sapevo che avrebbe trovato la sua fiaba, prima o poi.” Sorride. “Sai, Harry ha sempre avuto il cuore tenero. Ha sempre preferito leggere, colorare, giocare con gli animali piuttosto che fare lo scalmanato con gli altri bambini. Una volta è tornato a casa perché gli altri bambini lo avevano preso in giro quando era inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi mentre giocavano a calcio. Un’altra volta è tornato piangendo perché il suo migliore amico aveva deciso che in realtà non era abbastanza figo per continuare a esserlo. Un’altra ancora è rientrato perché aveva sistemato delle candele su di un ponte per la ragazza di cui credeva essere innamorato e lei lo aveva rifiutato.”

Louis si acciglia e si sistema su di un fianco. Poggia il capo sul pugno, così può vedere meglio Anne. Lei si siede, però, incrociando le gambe e voltandosi verso di lui. Forse dovrebbe alzarsi e sedersi, in modo da essere faccia a faccia. I due hanno sempre parlato, da quando Louis è in quella casa, ma mai in quel modo. Ovviamente Harry ha condiviso con lui la sensazione di essere strano e un po’ maldestro. Gli ha anche detto che da bambino era stato vittima di bullismo, che non si era mai sentito realmente parte di qualcosa. È diverso sentirlo da Anne, però.

“Non mi è mai importato che avesse il cuore tenero. Se fosse stato un bimbo esagitato desideroso di essere sempre sporco e di arrampicarsi sulle cose, l’avrei lasciato fare. Non lo era, però; era gentile e dolce e affettuoso e non ho mai voluto cambiare niente di lui perché era il mio bambino. Mi sono solo assicurata di mostrargli che anche se le persone non lo avessero capito, avrebbe dovuto rimanere fedele a se stesso, perché il modo in cui si sentiva era la cosa più importante” spiega piano, e Louis annuisce. “La chiesa che eravamo soliti frequentare era piena di pettegole, sfortunatamente. Tutti parlavano di quanto Harry fosse troppo sensibile. Poi ha detto di essere gay e tutti mi hanno compatita. Dicevano che fosse diventato così per via del modo in cui l’avevo cresciuto, perché eravamo solo io, lui e sua sorella, senza nessun uomo attorno a crescerlo nel modo giusto.”

Louis deglutisce rumorosamente. “T-Tu hai—?” Si schiarisce la gola “Hai pensato di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

Anne lo guarda a lungo e profondamente prima di sorridere tristemente. “Certo che no” dichiara, allungando un braccio e allontanando una delle mani di Louis dall’orlo degli shorts che sta torturando. “Sapevo che essere gay non funzionava così. Sapevo anche che non c’era assolutamente niente di sbagliato in Harry e nella sua omosessualità. Ero così fiera di lui. Per essere rimasto se stesso, per essere un ragazzo così buono e dolce. Ero così fiera di lui per aver trovato il coraggio di uscire dal ripostiglio. L’ho detto a tutti loro con qualche parola di troppo, poi abbiamo lasciato la chiesa senza guardarci indietro.”

Nel momento in cui incrocia lo sguardo di Anne, Louis sente un peso scendere sul suo petto. “Davvero?” chiede, con voce tremante.

Lei annuisce lentamente. “Sì, Lou. Perché è mio figlio e lo amo. E io sono sua madre ed è il mio lavoro proteggerlo.” La sua voce è gentile, poi si allunga per prendere l’altra sua mano. “E sono davvero dispiaciuta che tu non abbia avuto qualcuno a proteggerti in questo modo. Quello che ha fatto lei è sbagliato, Louis, e mi dispiace da madre al posto di un’altra madre.”

Quelle parole lo colpiscono come una tonnellata di mattoni; sono così gentili ma talmente pesanti che Louis sente il loro peso in ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo. Anne non sa quanto sua madre lo abbia ferito,

perché Harry non le ha detto della sua anoressia. Harry non le aveva nemmeno detto nulla riguardo sua madre fino a una settimana prima che partissero per andare in vacanza a Doncaster. Non aveva intenzione di parlargliene, ma lei aveva continuato a parlare di Louis e a spiegare quanto fosse felice per loro e lui non aveva resistito, colpito da quanto fosse fortunato ad avere una madre come Anne.

Le aveva detto quanto fosse stata orribile quella di Louis e quanto si sentisse colpevole per il mancato supporto che il maggiore aveva ricevuto. Aveva chiamato Louis, quella notte, sentendosi uno schifo per averglielo detto, ma il ragazzo aveva capito. Non lo aveva realizzato prima, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che il riccio si sarebbe sentito in colpa per avere avuto il supporto che a Louis era mancato. Louis gli aveva giurato non essere un problema il fatto che Anne sapesse, che non era arrabbiato. Era stato in ansia, convinto che quello avrebbe cambiato il suo modo di vederlo, ma non si era incazzato. Ora, con lei che ha iniziato il discorso, si rende conto che fa male, eppure non lo mette a disagio parlarne in sua presenza. Quello che ha appena detto significa molto di più delle parole che il dottor Chen gli ripete milioni di volte, perché Anne è una madre che ha fatto la cosa giusta, una madre che ancora ama suo figlio gay.

“Tesoro, lo so che non aiuta, ma volevo che sapessi che sono fiera di te per essere riuscito a uscire dal ripostiglio e per essere rimasto fedele a te stesso anche dopo che lei si è comportata male. Penso che una delle ragioni per cui io sia stata irremovibile, riguardo a lasciare che Gemma ed Harry crescessero restando loro stessi, è dovuta al fatto che ho conosciuto troppe persone nella mia vita intrappolate nell’ombra di quello che gli altri si aspettavano che fossero. Mi spezzava il cuore pensare a tutti quei bambini repressi dai genitori, distrutti pezzo per pezzo finché non entravano in qualche scatola. Mi uccide pensare a persone dell’età tua o di Harry che vivono i loro giorni cercando di rientrare in uno stereotipo, mentendo riguardo a chi siano in realtà perché pensano di essere sbagliati.” Le lacrime scivolano lungo le ciglia di Louis ed Anne lo attira a sé per un abbraccio con gli occhi lucidi. “Quindi, anche se è stato orribile e tu meritavi molto di più, sono felice che tu sia andato via da lei, invece di provare a cambiare per rientrare in quello che lei pensava avesti dovuto essere.”

Louis sta piangendo ed Anne gli strofina la schiena, posando piccoli baci tra i suoi capelli. Ripassa quelle parole nella mente e riflette. Era solito pensare che avrebbe fatto di tutto per avere indietro quello che aveva prima di uscire dal ripostiglio. Sarebbe stato normale, sarebbe uscito con le ragazze, non avrebbe detto loro che cosa fosse e non avrebbe mai perso lei. Sarebbe stato esattamente la persona di cui Anne stava parlando, intrappolato in una conchiglia, sempre a recitare, sempre a mentire. Sarebbe stato chiuso in una scatola con qualche ragazza che non avrebbe mai potuto amare davvero, magari con una madre che non lo avrebbe amato per prima. Quindi, anche se fosse rientrato nello stereotipo, non avrebbe avuto giovamenti perché comunque non avrebbe avuto la cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Amore.

“Louis, sei un ragazzo talmente bello... Sei dolce, divertente, intelligente e talentuoso. Sei una brava persona. Anche se non ti amassi per quanto sei fantastico con mio figlio o per quanto lo tratti magnificamente, lo farei comunque perché sei un ragazzo dolce, un bravo ragazzo. Mi dispiace che tu non abbia avuto la famiglia che meritavi, tesoro. E so che non ci conosciamo da molto, ma tu sei l’amore della vita di mio figlio e questo significa che sei parte della nostra, di famiglia. Siamo fortunati ad averti e ti vogliamo bene.”

È quasi troppo per Louis; sta combattendo per darsi un contegno, per non singhiozzare mentre le parole gli scivolano addosso. Il dottor Chen gli ha sempre ripetuto che merita di meglio, che non è vero che non è amabile, che sua madre sbagliava. E lo capisce adesso che sentirlo dire da un dottore non è niente in confronto a essere stretto tra le braccia di una madre che pronuncia le stesse identiche parole. Anne semplicemente passa le proprie dita tra i suoi capelli e lo stringe di più, ed è come se un peso si liberasse dal petto del ragazzo.

Una volta che Louis si è calmato, Anne gli asciugale lacrime e lo bacia su entrambe le guance, poi lo fa alzare in piedi. Il grazie che lui mormora in seguito non sembra abbastanza. La donna lo abbraccia e lo accompagna dentro per il pranzo. Harry si preoccupa quando vede gli occhi rossi e le guance umide di Louis, ma non dice niente nemmeno quando vanno a giocare a Call of Duty coi ragazzi. Aspetta fino a quando non vanno a letto, prima di chiedere qualsiasi cosa. E mentre Louis gli ripete quanto ha detto Anne, lo stringe a sé e si limita ad ascoltarlo. Non menziona l’emozione ancora presente nella voce del maggiore o il modo in cui sbatte le palpebre più del normale. Sa quanto quelle parole significhino, per lui.

Quando Louis ha finito il suo racconto, Harry si sistema in modo che il più grande sia bloccato sotto di lui. “Tu sei la mia famiglia, Louis” dice piano, premendo soffici baci sul suo viso. “Tu sei la mia casa.”

“Ti amo tanto, Harry” mormora il più grande.

“Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, Lou.”

~

Il sole picchia contro la schiena di Louis e la sabbia sotto i suoi piedi brucia. Gli graffia il polpaccio quando prende la rincorsa verso di Liam, ma la trazione aiuta quando gli gira attorno ed effettivamente gli ruba la palla dai piedi. Liam emette un verso di sorpresa quando Louis lo scarta con un lato del piede e poi scatta verso la spiaggia per tirare la palla dritta nella porta che hanno creato con dei pezzi di legno. Segna e alza le braccia al cielo, fingendo di correre attorno al campo come se stesse giocando la FIFA Cup.

Liam si limita a ridere e lo spinge nella sabbia quando gli passa accanto. Louis si rialza e si getta su di lui. Si azzuffano per un po’, poi Liam si libera ansimando e togliendo il sudore dalla propria faccia. Loui si distende al suo fianco e si sente cuocere. Si guarda attorno e trova Harry intento a guardarlo con un soffice sorriso sul volto.

Si siede sul bordo del suo asciugamano, i capelli sudati tenuti indietro da una fascia. Ha speso l’ultima ora a costruire meticolosamente un intricato castello di sabbia. Zayn è sdraiato al suo fianco a leggere un libro. Mentre i due si sorridono, Liam si alza in piedi e trascina Zayn in acqua. Niall è già là, disteso su di un materassino con una birra tra le mani. È la loro ultima settimana di vacanza prima che Niall, Harry e Louis inizino la scuola, Zayn il suo apprendistato e Liam il suo lavoro.

Niall, Liam e Zayn vivono insieme e tutto è perfetto, mentre il loft di Harry e Louis è stato soprannominato “il nido d’amore”. Louis può affermare con sincerità di non essere mai stato più felice di così, in vita sua. Si alza dalla sabbia e realizza che gli occhi del riccio si illuminano ancora ogni volta che gli si avvicina. Scavalca il suo capolavoro di sabbia facendo attenzione ed Harry si allunga per aiutarlo.

Lo obbliga ad abbassarsi, così che Louis sieda tra le sue gambe con la schiena poggiata al proprio petto, e questi si rilassa, il capo che si sistema indietro, contro la spalla di Harry. Quest’ultimo lascia un bacio dietro il suo orecchio e respira il suo odore. Louis suda attraverso la sua maglietta, ma è intimidatorio per lui essere su una spiaggia, circondato da un gruppo di persone che stanno meglio di lui con addosso il costume da bagno.

Niall, Liam e Zayn sono a petto nudo e Louis ha come l’impressione che Harry stia indossando la canotta per far sì che non si senta fuori posto. Le sue dita carezzano con aria assente su e giù il braccio di Louis, quando egli reclina il capo all’indietro per un bacio.

Louis sta migliorando. Si sente ancora come se si obbligasse a mangiare, la maggior parte delle volte, e ancora gli capita di fare smorfie quando si guarda allo specchio, ma non si fa scrupoli a girare nudo per il loft. Anche se non è ancora soddisfatto del suo corpo, almeno crede che Harry lo trovi perfetto. Vede ancora il dottor Chen ogni settimana e continuano a parlare di sua madre, di come si senta riguardo a se stesso e come questo si manifesti nei pensieri che riguardano il suo corpo. Ci sono ancora delle cose su cui sta lavorando.

Sa che sarà un lungo percorso. Nessuno supera anni e anni di odio verso sé stessi in pochi mesi. Nessuno si riprende dall’anoressia dopo pochi mesi di dieta giusta ed equilibrata e qualche sessione da uno psicologo. Sa che è una lunga strada da percorrere e sa di dover lavorare molto, ma non ha intenzione di arrendersi, perché finalmente ha iniziato a realizzare che ne vale la pena.

Merita di sentirsi meglio, merita di essere felice. Louis ha persone nella sua vita che si preoccupano per lui e ha qualcuno che lo ama con tutto il cuore. Non si sveglia più desiderando di poter dormire per il resto della vita e non si addormenta più sentendosi solo. La prima cosa che sente alla mattina è amore e l’ultima che sente prima di addormentarsi è di nuovo amore. Qualche volta gli capita di tornare indietro e sentirsi una merda o veramente triste, ma non fugge dalle persone che gli vogliono bene.

Quel giorno, in laboratorio, Harry aveva detto a Louis che voleva una possibilità per renderlo felice. Louis aveva ragione quando aveva risposto che non avrebbe potuto. Non è così semplice. Essere amati da qualcuno non scaccia via tutti i problemi, i sentimenti e il dolore. È un processo constante per Louis lavorare lentamente sulla sua sofferenza in modo da poter essere un po’ più felice ogni giorno. Ma ci sta arrivando. È felice più di quanto soffra e ogni singola volta che sorride è al cento percento reale.

Louis ricorda ancora cosa aveva detto il riccio, dopo; avrebbe sempre pensato che sarebbe stato bello, anche quando non avrebbe sorriso. Louis sa nel profondo del cuore che Harry lo pensava davvero quando l’aveva detto, anche se non sapeva nulla a quel tempo. Lo sente ogni volta che Harry lo accoglie e lo stringe quando è triste, ogni volta che è paziente quando ha bisogno di più tempo del solito per convincerlo a

mangiare la sua cena. Lo sente quando Harry gli rivolge una sola occhiata e capisce subito cosa sta pensando. Lo sente quando gli carezza la schiena e canta per lui fino a che non si addormenta durante le notti difficili.

È un processo ed è una lunga strada che porta al benessere, ma Louis la sta percorrendo e riesce a sentire i cambiamenti avvenire dentro di sé. Riesce sentire il peso del passato che lentamente lascia le sue spalle a mano a mano che impara a lasciare andare le cose. Sa che non rivedrà più sua madre, sa che non ci sarà nessuna fantastica riunione in cui lei capirà di aver sbagliato. Sta lavorando per accettarlo. Un giorno realizzerà che non avrà bisogno della sua approvazione per essere felice con se stesso. Un giorno avrà la sua famiglia con Harry e la ringrazierà per avergli insegnato esattamente quello che non dovrà fare coi suoi figli. Non li farà mai sentire come se non fossero abbastanza. Un giorno, spera presto, realizzerà che lui stesso è abbastanza.

Scivola via dalle braccia di Harry e si gira per baciargli le labbra. Si sistema tra le sue gambe e si allunga per togliere la sua canottiera. Harry solleva un sopracciglio e sorride sfacciato, ma non protesta. Quando ha la maglia sul proprio grembo, prende un respiro profondo e cerca l’orlo della propria.

Più veloce che può, la toglie dal proprio corpo sudato e la poggia da una parte. Sente le guance arrossarsi quando pensa a tutte le persone sulla spiaggia che potrebbero vederlo a petto nudo; velocemente, indossa l’indumento del riccio e lo alliscia sul proprio corpo. Harry lo guarda con un sorriso dolce e l’orgoglio negli occhi.

Magari Louis non è pronto per restare sulla spiaggia senza maglietta, ma la canotta elasticizzata non lascia molto all’immaginazione. I buchi per le braccia cadono sotto le costole e il collo mostra il centro del suo petto e le clavicole. È così bello sentire la propria pelle respirare, però, e la canottiera copre il ventre pieno, che è ciò di cui Louis è più consapevole. E poi profuma di Harry, quindi è facile non stressarsi a causa di abiti così scoprenti addosso.

Louis si alza e il riccio lo imita. Si toglie la sabbia dagli shorts e fa lo stesso con il fidanzato. Harry sa che è un enorme passo, per lui, rubargli la canottiera e sentirsi a suo agio sulla spiaggia con i fianchi, la schiena e il petto in bella mostra. Non ha bisogno di dire quanto sia fiero, perché Louis riesce a vederlo nei suoi occhi quando si abbassa per baciarlo.

Louis lancia un grido e poi ridacchia quando Harry lo solleva sulle proprie spalle e si incammina verso l’oceano mentre i ragazzi gridano: “Buttalo! Buttalo! Buttalo!”.

~

Harry esce dalla doccia e avvolge un asciugamano morbido attorno alla sua vita. c’è un piccolo monogramma nell’angolo di tutta la loro biancheria, una H e una L intrecciate l’una con l’altra, in corsivo; uno dei doni dei ragazzi. Passa una spazzola tra i capelli ed esce dal bagno per andare all’armadio. Il letto è ancora sfatto dalla loro lotta mattutina. Viene distratto da un canticchiare che proviene oltre la ringhiera, così muove un passo verso di essa per guardare in basso, nel loro appartamento.

Louis è in piedi di fronte a diverse finestre, intento ad appendere qualcosa a uno dei suoi manichini e a canticchiare tra sé e sé. Volta il manichino e analizza il vestito su cui sta lavorando da diverse angolazioni, soffermandosi e grattandosi distrattamente i capelli scompigliati. È nudo, eccezion fatta per i boxer, e i sentimenti inondano Harry, ancora forti e inebrianti come sempre ogni volta che lo guarda.

Le sue cosce che sembravano sul punto di spezzarsi sono muscolose ora, dal momento che si è unito a una squadra di calcio con Liam. I suoi fianchi, sporgenti e frastagliati, si sono arrotondati abbastanza da nascondere le ossa. Il suo petto non è più scavato e non si vedono più le costole collegate allo sterno. Harry riesce a vederle solo quando si stiracchia o quando solleva le braccia sopra la testa, ora. I suoi bicipiti si sono arrotondati per via dei muscoli, dato che ha finalmente acquistato la forza per allenarsi.

Il suo stomaco non è cavo o infossato, ha una lieve parvenza di pancia accompagnata da morbide scanalature dovute agli addominali. Il suo sedere mai abbastanza piatto, anche se era così magro, ora è sodo e rotondo e perfetto ed Harry non ha problemi ad ammettere di esserne ossessionato. I suoi palmi sono stati creati per tenere tra di essi quel culo. Louis è sempre stato perfetto ai suoi occhi, ma tutto del suo corpo, anche come egli dimena il sedere a ritmo di una canzone che è solo nella sua testa, gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca.

Non è mai stato per l’aspetto di Louis;, è sempre stato per quello che c’è dentro. non è stato semplice stare con lui, e alcuni giorni continuano a essere più difficili di altri, ma Harry è pronto a trascorrere il resto della vita ad aiutare Louis a realizzare di essere abbastanza. Ad aiutarlo a realizzare di essere perfetto così com’è.

Guarda il ragazzo al piano di sotto e vede il cambiamento. Prima, Louis poteva essere così felice solo quando era con i ragazzi, o quando era con Harry. se non fosse che non appena si ritrovava da solo, o quando pensava che nessuno stesse guardando, era come se la luce lasciasse i suoi occhi, come se la maschera cadesse e la recita si interrompesse.

Ora Louis non ha idea del fatto che Harry lo stia guardando. È perso nel suo mondo, facendo le sue cose. Non sta imbastendo una recita. Sta semplicemente ballando con addosso la biancheria, lavorando sui suoi modelli e cantando tra sé e sé.

In questo momento, Louis è genuinamente felice, e questo è tutto ciò che Harry ha sempre desiderato.


	31. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This translation has been done by Sammy  
> Nameless_Sam on EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171243  
> and Nameless_Sam on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nameless_Sam  
> thank you to her for taking the time to translate.
> 
> If anybody is interested in translating Fading to another language you must read this [ http://tothemoonmydear.tumblr.com/post/79805850683/tothemoonmydear-tothemoonmydear-thank-you-so ] to understand why I am hesitant about translations. Do NOT translate or post without my permission.

“Louis!” grida Harry e l’altro lo sente correre attraverso la porta d’ingresso.

Il cane solleva lo sguardo dal pavimento e lo punta sul maggiore. La coda batte sul pavimento, entusiasta; l’hanno adottata quando era oltre i suoi anni migliori, quindi a questo punto non ha più quell’energia da ‘mostrati entusiasta quando qualcuno entra in casa’. Louis non ha idea del motivo per cui Harry abbia scelto quel grande e vecchio Basset Hound quando c’erano un’infinità di cuccioli al rifugio, ma qualcosa di quella sua espressione sciocca mentre saltellava attorno a lui, gli ricorda l’idiota che l’ha scelta.

Louis sta sciacquando il dentifricio dalla bocca quando sente i passi pesanti di Harry salire le scale. Entra come una furia nella stanza con un enorme sorriso sul volto e una pila di riviste tra le braccia. Louis volta il capo verso l’altra stanza e solleva un sopracciglio.

“Tesoro, perché stai gridando?” chiede.

“Oggi è uscito il giornale! Te ne sei dimenticato?” chiede il riccio, mostrandogli spasmodicamente le diverse copie di cui è in possesso.

Louis ridacchia. “No, non me ne sono dimenticato. Perché stai dando di matto? Ti ho già detto ogni cosa, riguardo l’intervista.”

Si avvicina ad Harry e si alza sulle punte dei piedi; egli deve ancora abbassare il mento per baciarlo, però, perché non ha smesso di crescere fino a quando non ha compiuto ventun anni ed è diventato un metro novanta abbondante. Harry gli lascia una sculacciata affettuosa sul sedere, mentre gli passa accanto per andare a mettersi un paio di pantaloni del pigiama al posto di quelli dell’abito che indossa.

“Sto dando di matto perché sei appena stato nominato designer dell’anno da Vogue, cazzo, Louis!” esclama Harry, fermandosi per rivolgere al cane una carezza sulla pancia. “E c’è differenza tra il sentirmi dire da te che domande ti sono state rivolte e vedere le tue risposte stampate in tre pagine!”

Louis si rintana a letto e si allunga per aiutare il cane a salire su di esso. Harry si lascia cadere sul materasso e apre la pila di riviste che ha sistemato sul letto come se stesse scegliendo quale tra le numerose copie tutte uguali leggere.

“Perché ne hai comprate così tante?” chiede Louis, in tono affettuoso.

“Se pensi che non le darò a ogni persona che conosco, tu non mi conosci così bene come credo” sorride.

“Non essere ridicolo, Harry” sbuffa il maggiore.

“Sono serio! E stavo parlando con la mamma, mentre tornavo a casa; lei ne ha comprate il doppio per farle vedere ai suoi amici!”

“Harry!” protesta Louis, portandosi un braccio sopra al viso per nascondere il rossore.

Il riccio non risponde e il maggiore abbassa l’arto per vedere cosa stia facendo. Ha una delle riviste aperta mentre è disteso sullo stomaco al fianco di Louis, e sta sorridendo beatamente alla pagina. Solleva lo sguardo, incrociando quello del più grande, poi scivola al suo fianco. Louis si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando Harry si allunga per baciarlo profondamente.

“Posso leggertelo?” chiede, poi.

“Tanto lo faresti comunque, a prescindere dalla mia risposta” ribatte Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Harry si limita a sorridere, poi inizia. “Louis Tomlinson è entrato nell’industria due anni fa, pagando per avere un’apparizione sulla passerella della London Fashion Week. L’ora che ha avuto per mostrare la sua collezione è stata sufficiente perché gli stagisti corressero dai loro superiori e gli assistenti corressero dalle loro celebrità, portandoli sul posto per poter ammirare la fine dello show. Ha avuto il suo esordio quando uno dei vestiti che ha disegnato è stato scelto da niente popò di meno che Emma Watson da indossare sul red carpet, la notte degli Oscar. Da quel momento, è diventato un nome familiare vestendo le più famose celebrità della nostra generazione non solo sul tappeto rosso, ma anche nella vita di tutti i giorni.” Harry riesce a malapena a contenere la sua gioia mentre legge, ed è abbastanza per far accelerare il cuore di Louis con lo stesso entusiasmo.

“Lo abbiamo incontrato nella sua caffetteria preferita, dall’altra parte della strada rispetto al piano rialzato del magazzino che è diventato il suo studio di design principale. Tomlinson ci stava già aspettando quando siamo arrivati, chiacchierando amabilmente con la ragazza dietro il bancone. È molto preciso e puntuale e

raccomanda gli scones al cioccolato. Ci conduce a un tavolo con delle sedie in un angolo appartato e ci spiega che una delle ragioni per cui ama quel posto è perché non è affollato nemmeno negli orari di punta. È vestito impeccabilmente, proprio come ci si aspetterebbe da un fashion designer, e si toglie la giacca di pelle per mostrare un seducente maglione verde.” Harry legge imitando la voce di un narratore di film.

“Non so perché lo abbiano scritto in quel modo. Nel senso, hanno descritto tutto quello che stava succedendo.” Louis si acciglia. “Pensavo che avrebbero solamente appuntato domande e risposte” dice, mentre carezza una delle morbide orecchie del cane.

“Stanno spiegando la scena. Ora iniziano le domande e le risposte. Hanno messo una V accanto alle sue domande e un LT vicino alle tue risposte” spiega il riccio, schiarendosi la gola.

“V: Dunque, Louis. Come ci si sente a essere nominati Designer dell’anno dopo soli due anni dal tuo primo fashion show?

LT: È abbastanza incredibile. Hanno impiegato un po’ le persone della mia vita a convincermi a correre finalmente il rischio e prenotare un posto nella Fashion Week. Avrebbe potuto essere un completo spreco di denaro se nessuno fosse venuto a vedere le mie creazioni o se le persone le avessero odiate. È stata solo mera fortuna che ci fosse gente, tra il pubblico, a cui è piaciuto quello che ha visto e che i completi abbiano attirato l’attenzione. Il fatto che chiunque sia interessato ai miei modelli è fantastico, ma essere nominato Designer dell’anno dalla rivista che nascondevo sotto il letto da quando avevo dieci anni è veramente incredibile, per me.”

Harry si concede una pausa e guarda Louis. “Non è stata questione di fortuna, i tuoi abiti erano spettacolari” ammette, con sincerità.

“Continua a leggere” replica affettuosamente il maggiore, scivolando per sistemarsi al suo fianco.

“V: Quale pensi che sia stato il vero punto di svolta, per te? Hai guadagnato un bel po’ di seguaci rispetto agli anni passati, ma solo questa primavera hai avuto la possibilità di mostrare le tue creazioni per la prima volta. La lista d’attesa includeva sia quella delle celebrità, sia quella di altri stilisti e il responso è stato incredibilmente positivo. Cosa pensi che ti abbia portato dall’essere un esordiente a essere uno stilista di tendenza?

LT: Penso che sia cominciata quando ho iniziato a disegnare pensando a quello che pensavo potesse piacere alle persone. Ero nervoso all’idea di uscire dal mio angolo e testare le acque, così ho fatto in modo che le mie creazioni si adattassero alla moda corrente, aggiungendo miei piccoli tocchi personali con la speranza che le persone li apprezzassero. Quando hanno cominciato a prenderle in nota, ho finalmente iniziato a disegnare basandomi su quanto piaceva a me, piuttosto che su quello che sarebbe piaciuto agli altri, ma ero ancora insicuro a muovere i primi passi là fuori. Penso che il mio maggior punto di svolta sia stato quando sono finalmente diventato abbastanza sicuro da poter disegnare per me. Ovviamente speravo che le persone avrebbero apprezzato i miei abiti, ma non mi permettevo di basare nessuno dei miei modelli su quello che sarebbe potuto piacere. Ho semplicemente iniziato a disegnare quello che era nella mia mente senza censurarmi. La collezione che ho mostrato allo show si è trattato principalmente di me che disegnavo senza permettermi ripensamenti. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stata la possibilità che alle persone non sarebbe piaciuta, però mi sentivo orgoglioso del prodotto finito, e le risposte ricevute sono state buone. Non puoi disegnare cose basandoti su quello che pensi che sarà un trend in futuro, è solamente questione di cogliere l’occasione, e se alle persone piace abbastanza, allora diventerà una moda.”

“Suona pretenzioso?” chiede Louis, mordicchiando la pelle accanto al pollice.

Harry lo guarda. “Suoni intelligente e modesto” ribatte.

“V: Hai negozi aperti in tutto il Paese, ora, e metà delle celebrità che sono tuoi clienti sono Americani. Pensi di aprire una catena di negozi anche là?

LT: Potrebbe essere nei piani futuri. Per ora io e i miei manager stiamo guardando per espandere gli affari qui. Il nostro modello commerciale ha sempre ruotato attorno alle piccole boutique per il pubblico e a prendersi cura delle nostre celebrità, che occupano un posto speciale. Ora stiamo cambiando il modello per rispondere alle richieste del posto e per prepararci a un’eventuale espansione. Non voglio accelerare nulla, comunque; voglio far uscire prodotti di qualità, piuttosto che preoccuparmi di affrettare le cose.”

Louis si dimena sotto il braccio del riccio, così che possa sistemarsi in una posizione che gli permetta di guardare la rivista. Le dita di Harry finiscono a strofinare i suoi capelli, poi gli bacia una tempia.

“V: I tuoi modelli sono più o meno assortiti tra uomo e donna, quando generalmente vediamo stilisti che cominciano con abiti da donna e finiscono per disegnarne da uomo o viceversa. Ti trovi più a tuo agio a

disegnare l’uno, l’altro o non hai preferenze? È abbastanza impressionante che tu sia talentuoso su entrambi i fronti, quando non è solitamente il caso.

LT: Adoro disegnare entrambi per differenti ragioni. Mi piace il modo in cui posso provare nell’ambito femminile, essere un attimo sopra al normale. Mi piace anche il modo in cui l’abbigliamento maschile è fatto di dettagli intricati e sottigliezze.

V: E quale pensi che siano alcuni dei tuoi tratti distintivi di ognuno dei due ambiti?

LT: Non sarò mai uno stilista che aggiunge ciuffo di piume o schizzo di metallo solo per essere all’avanguardia. Penso che per entrambi i sessi, la mia politica sia solamente una base classica con tocchi moderni e piccoli punti di unicità.”

“Sono sicuro di non aver detto ‘piccoli punti di unicità’… Almeno ha senso?” borbotta Louis.

“Sì che ha senso, Lou. Hai risposto alle domande in modo perfetto” insiste Harry.

“V: Come si incastrano tutti questi piani con la tua vita privata? In altre interviste hai parlato solamente dei tuoi modelli, ma non possiamo non notare quel bellissimo ragazzo che non è troppo lontano da te. È stato in prima fila a ogni passerella in cui hai presentato i tuoi abiti, inclusa quella della New York Fashion Week, e ci sono foto, su il The Mirror dello scorso mese, di voi due che state pranzando in un patio con una delle vostre modelle, Cara Delevigne e la cantare Rita Ora.

LT: È il mio fidanzato, Harry Styles. Ci siamo recentemente trasferiti in una nuova casa, dal loft che dividevamo insieme. Studia medicina e diventerà un pediatra.

V: Da quanto state insieme?

LT: Sin da quando studiavo Fashion Design all’Università. A dire il vero, ha accettato di farmi da modello per uno dei completi che avrei presentato a uno degli show scolastici, mentre stava studiando per il Bachelor in Scienze. Non sarei dove sono ora, senza di lui.

V: Perché è stato il tuo primo modello?

LT: No, non ha niente a che vedere con questo, davvero. Mi ha incontrato mentre ero in un momento orribile e in tutto il suo candore mi ha salvato in ogni singolo modo in cui una persona può essere salvata.

V: Ha a che fare con la collezione che hai progettato e messo all’asta per raccogliere fondi da donare a un’associazione che si occupa di disordini alimentari, la scorsa primavera?

LT: Sì, esatto, e ho in programma di organizzare altre raccolte per quell’associazione perché è una questione davvero importante, per me.

V: Avete una data per le nozze? O state ancora programmando?

LT: Gli ho fatto la proposta solo il mese scorso e non abbiamo fretta, ma Harry vorrebbe che il matrimonio fosse in primavera.

V: Hai disegnato gli abiti per il testimone e per lo sposo per le nozze di Hoechlin; disegnerai anche quelli per il tuo matrimonio?

LT: *ride* Harry non mi ha dato scelta. Non vuole indossare nient’altro!”

“Oh mio Dio, sembro essere la donna, in questa relazione! Tu mi hai fatto la proposta, io voglio un matrimonio in primavera, io detto quello che dovremo indossare” protesta Harry, ma riesce a malapena a contenere il suo sorrisetto.

“Sei fortunato che non le ho detto che stai già facendo spese dal fioraio” replica Louis, baciandogli la guancia.

“Non posso credere che sia scritto su Vogue che sono il tuo fidanzato” dice Harry con aria sognante, strofinando il naso contro la guancia di Louis.

“Non posso credere di averti come fidanzato” ribatte il maggiore. “Stavo sorridendo come un idiota quando stavamo parlando di questo.”

“Ti amo” sussurra il riccio.

“Ti amo anche io. Ora sbrigati a finire di leggere” lo incoraggia Louis, tirandogli una lieve spallata.

“V: Be’, vedo che hai avuto due anni abbastanza impegnativi e altri che lo saranno ancora di più stanno arrivando, con la direzione che hai pensato di prendere e il successo che stai vivendo. Dove ti vedi tra cinque anni?

LT: Questa è una domanda davvero difficile, perché onestamente non so come rispondere. Non mi sono mai immaginato a questo punto finché non ci sono arrivato. Tutto quello che so per certo è che mi piacerebbe avere una famiglia e continuare a disegnare. Sperando che alle persone continuino a piacere i miei abiti.”

C’è silenzio per un momento mentre entrambi guardano le immagini selezionate per l’articolo. C’è uno scatto della passerella di Louis e altri dei suoi disegni indossati sul red carpet. Nell’angolo in basso a sinistra c’è un’immagine del loro pranzo con Rita e Cara; il braccio di Harry attorno alle spalle di Louis ed entrambe le loro teste piegate all’indietro in una risata. Le dita del riccio accarezzano lo scatto e il sorriso non lascia il suo volto.

“Riesci a immaginare quanto sia fiero di te?” chiede dolcemente, voltandosi per incrociare gli occhi di Louis, il quale annuisce e sorride.

“Tu hai idea di quanto ti ami?”

Il minore sorride e apre la bocca per replicare, ma si immobilizza e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano. Torna indietro all’articolo e il suo indice scorre lungo la pagina finché non si ferma. Louis capisce cosa sia tornato a leggere e deve mordersi il labbro inferiore e trattenere una risata. Si stava chiedendo se l’avesse notato. Aveva combattuto per mantenere un’espressione seria durante l’intervista perché pensava che forse l’intervistatrice avrebbe riconosciuto la citazione e l’avrebbe trovata strana. Le dita di Harry picchiettano la carta.

“Louis,” esordisce, sospettoso “hai seriamente citato Titanic, parlando di me nell’intervista di Vogue?” chiede, la sua voce scandita dalla sorpresa.

Quando lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, Louis sta sorridendo. “Ti riferisci a quando ho detto che ‘mi ha salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere salvata’?” domanda, timidamente. “Non ero sicuro che l’avresti notato.”

Harry lo guarda, incredulo. “Ma odii quel film!”

Louis si allunga e sfiora l’anello d’oro che Harry indossa all’anulare. “Ma tu lo ami” ribatte, piano. “E dopotutto non è così irreale, forse.»”

“Cazzo, se ti amo” dice Harry, sorridendo anche mentre si sporge per attaccare le labbra di Louis.

~

Louis ricorda la sua prima passerella in assoluto. Ricorda di aver quasi avuto un attacco di panico mentre i suoi modelli si affrettavano a destra e a manca e di essere stato in grado di respirare propriamente solo quando l’ultimo era sceso da essa. Non è mai più stato così teso come allora. Ora è calmo e organizzato mentre aggiusta i minuscoli dettagli di ogni ragazza prima di metterle in fila e iniziare lo show. È passato un po’ dall’ultima volta che è dovuto correre dietro le quinte e organizzare lo show; ora ha chi se ne occupa al posto suo. È comunque rimasto l’ultima persona che controlla ogni modella prima di mandarla lungo la passerella.

Il tempo scorre veloce come sempre, con le ragazze che seguono i loro turni. Prima che se ne renda conto, la folla sta applaudendo la fine dello show. Geneva, una delle sue modelle preferite, prende la sua mano e lo accompagna fuori, sulla passerella. Le persone applaudono più forte quando Louis rivolge loro un saluto e ringrazia anche se nessuno può sentirlo. Geneva sembra valere milioni di dollari stando al suo fianco nell’abito da sera che indossa per il finale e tutti, oltre le luci accecanti, stanno applaudendo e sorridendo.

Cerca solamente due volti, però, e quando li trova il suo cuore perde un battito e il suo sorriso diviene reale. Harry è in prima fila, a sinistra della passerella, e indossa uno dei completi che Louis ha preparato per lui prima di andare al lavoro quella mattina. I suoi ricci sono tenuti indietro dalla fronte in quello che chiama il suo “stile da uomo adulto” e il suo mento è cosparso di lieve barba. Il suo sorriso è esattamente come quello che aveva quando ha incontrato Louis per la prima volta, però: mozzafiato e luminoso e accompagnato dalle fossette. In quei giorni le linee del suo sorriso rimangono anche quando ha smesso di ridere, ma i suoi occhi trattengono ancora tutta la sua gioventù.

Regge Mia contro il fianco, nel suo vestito nero e arruffato, con i suoi ricci color caramello tenuti indietro da un fiocco. Mia sventola la propria manina cicciotta verso Louis e il riccio gli sorride, incapace di battere le mani perché la stanno sorreggendo. Non ha bisogno di farlo, però, perché l’orgoglio e l’amore nei suoi occhi dicono abbastanza. Le persone potrebbero fischiare a Louis e gridare quanto sia orribile ogni cosa che ha disegnato, ma guardando Harry dalla passerella, egli sa che non avrebbe importanza, per lui. Ha quello di cui aveva bisogno.

~

“Che cosa diavolo è questo, Liam?!” esclama Niall, punzecchiando la sofficità del suo stomaco. “Pensavo che saresti stato l’ultimo di noi a mettere su una pancia da birra!”

Liam si limita a sorridere e ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Cristo, Ni! Sto seduto dietro una scrivania tutto il giorno, non ho sedici bambini a cui correre dietro come fai tu!” ribatte.

Niall ride. “Ne ho solo quattro e non è colpa mia se continuano a uscire a coppie.”

“E non è nemmeno una pancia da birra; è ancora piatta” protesta Zayn, allungandosi per tirarvi sopra un leggero schiaffo.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e prende un altro sorso dalla propria birra. C’era un tempo in cui la sua pelle si sarebbe contorta solo al sentir menzionare il peso di qualcun altro. Sarebbe andato in panico, comparandosi a Liam, pensando a tutte le cose orribili che avrebbero potuto dire alle sue spalle se stavano prendendo in giro Liam davanti a lui. Sarebbe stato così ferito che avrebbe avuto bisogno di ogni singolo grammo di forza per non correre al piano di sopra, grattare il retro della sua gola e rigettare i waffle ai mirtilli che Harry aveva preparato per colazione quella mattina e i nachos che i ragazzi avevano mangiato per tutto il pomeriggio.

Ha cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi, ora. Come, per esempio, quando suo figlio smetterà di tirare fuori le caccole dal naso e mangiarsele, o come si dovrebbe sentire riguardo al fatto che il figlio di Zayn continui a mettere fiori tra i capelli di Mia. E sa che Niall e Zayn continuerebbero a voler bene a Liam anche se dovesse pesare cento chili e che tutti amerebbero Louis anche se fosse lui a pesare così tanto.

È un adulto grande e grosso, ma ci sono ancora volte in cui si mette in discussione e guarda alle Lasagne che Harry ha fatto per cena chiedendosi se davvero abbia bisogno di tutte quelle calorie. Se non fosse che, in quei momenti, Louis deve semplicemente guardare attraverso il tavolo dove Matty lo sta osservando coi suoi enormi occhioni verdi, già pronti a imitare tutto quello che fa il papà, perciò è facile mangiare il cibo e averne piacere.

Ogni tanto dubita ancora di se stesso, ma non si odia più. È fiero della persona che è e di quel che ha fatto. Qualche volta si sveglia alla mattina stressato per via del lavoro o perché i bambini sono ammalati, ma si sveglia sempre felice e amato.

“Quando avrai bambini, Liam?” lo scimmiotta Niall. “Il cuore di Charlotte è di Matty; ora devi provvedere agli altri tre!”

“Niall, anche se avessi figli non sarò mai abbastanza folle da farli maritare coi tuoi, dato che continui a sfornarne due alla volta” ribatte Liam.

“Okay, va bene. Ora tacete, voi due” li interrompe Zayn, con affetto. “Lou, dov’è Harry?”

“Di sopra. Sta prendendo la red velvet dal forno” risponde Louis. “Dovrei andare a mettere le bistecche sul barbecue.”

Niall sorride. “Non posso nemmeno convincere mia moglie a farmi toccare il forno e tu hai un cazzo di Betty Crocker nella tua cucina.”

Louis ride. “Ho anche il grembiule arruffato e tutto il resto” lo informa.

Poi lascia i ragazzi nel seminterrato a guardare la partita di calcio. Le serate tra uomini sono diventate serate tra papà, a un certo punto, e consistono ancora in cibo, birra e calcio. Louis sale le scale verso la cucina e passa oltre la porta a vetri che dà sul cortile sul retro. Matty è seduto in mezzo alla sabbia, circondato da quattro teste di capelli ricci e biondi; Mia è distesa nell’erba mentre indica le nuvole e Louis guarda il figlio di Zayn che cerca di avvicinarsi a lei. Harry si volta quando sente i piedi scalzi di Louis sul pavimento di legno e un sorriso si apre sul suo volto.

Ha un po’ di torta sulla guancia e Louis afferra un canovaccio per toglierla prima che egli si chini per un bacio. Il riccio lo solleva sul bancone e lo blocca lì, con le mani al suo fianco, Louis sul bordo del bancone e i loro fianchi premuti delicatamente l’uno all’altro. Louis sorride nel bacio e passa le dita tra quel poco di argento che ha iniziato a mostrarsi sulle tempie di Harry.

Egli si discosta e incontra gli occhi del più grande con un piccolo sorriso. “Sai, quando ho realizzato di amarti, ho immaginato la nostra vita insieme.”

Louis solleva un sopracciglio e ricambia il sorriso. “E come l’hai immaginata?”

“Così. Noi. Bambini che corrono qui e là, cani che abbaiano e me a baciarti in cucina” replica semplicemente.

Louis si avvicina a lui e prende il volto di Harry tra le mani, il suo pollice a sfregare la barba corta. “Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge huge thank you to Sam for all her hard work and dedication! <3
> 
> Please do NOT take or translate Fading without my express permission.


End file.
